Peut être Toi
by erutan
Summary: Hatori Kumiko, 18 ans se retrouve plongée suite à un suicide à l'époque Sengoku Jidai dans laquelle elle va se découvrir des dons de Miko et va devoir survivre à ses conditions d'esclave dans cet univers féodal. COMPLET
1. Chapter 1

Peut être toi

Introduction

En y réfléchissant bien, les choses ne pouvaient se présenter autrement. Je dirais même que la situation était exactement celle que, au fond de moi-même j'avais envisagée, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et l'accepter.

Et ce fut comme ci chaque chose de cet étrange univers s'était liguée contre moi pour aboutir à ma fin.

Et tandis que la faucheuse s'approchait lentement de moi, brandissant de son sourire machiavélique sa faux luisante sous le croissant de Lune, je me surpris à sourire de mon sort et à reconsidérer les évènements qui s'étaient produis, comme un fait indiscutable et un destin qui n'aurait pu être autrement.

Je n'avais aucun regret !

J'avais fait de tout mon possible, j'avais tenté de survivre, suant à perdre haleine à préserver l'entièreté de mon être, à le conserver loin de la folie dans laquelle, un jour par accident, je m'étais retrouvée bien malgré moi.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voila, une petite introduction qui ne gache en rien la suite de l'histoire, car ne révèle rien qui soit important (enfin si mais vous ne le devinerez qu'à la fin).

Soyez sympa c'est ma première fiction d'InuYasha et donc sur l'époque Sengoku Jidai


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens juste à signaler qu'aucun des personnages (mise à part ceux que vous ne connaissez pas) ne m'appartiennent.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 1 : Le pas de trop

La balle partit dans un tourniquet fulgurant, si puissant qu'il me fut tout bonnement impossible de le reprendre et de la renvoyer.

A la place, cette dernière fonça vers moi et percuta ma poitrine de toute sa puissance, me coupant le souffle avec le mouvement.

L'impact fut si puissant qu'il me projeta à même le sol, éraflant par ailleurs ma peau de pêche. Je sentis quelques grains de sable pénétrer dans ma peau et la douleur, légère, commença à envahir la partie de ma peau éraflée à vif. Quelques gouttelettes de sang perlèrent et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour ressentir cette nausée à la vue de n'importe quel type de sang, que cela soit à la télévision ou en vrai.

L'impact de la balle m'avait coupé le souffle et quand Naomi, ma voisine et coéquipière de l'équipe, m'avait demandé le traditionnel et oh combien lassant « ça va ? », je n'avais alors pas été capable de lui répondre mon oh combien traditionnel « de quoi je me mêle ? ».

De ce fait, et plus par acquis de conscience que par véritable amitié, d'autres filles s'approchèrent de moi et m'aidèrent à me relever tout en glougloutant comme des dindes sur mon manque d'attention et sur mon inaptitude à répliquer face à un service minable qui aurait pu être facilement réutilisable !

Derrière ces dernières, j'entendais les moqueries de mes autres, adorables, camarades de classe.

« -Quelle gourde celle là ! Heureusement qu'elle est pas dans notre équipe !

-Je me demande bien de quoi elle est capable !

-Déjà qu'elle n'arrive pas à avoir la moyenne ailleurs !

-Même pas capable de riposter à un simple lancé !

-Après on se demande pourquoi elle n'a aucune amie ! »

Bref, je vous épargne les autres commentaires désobligeant et mesquins des dindes que je me coltine en classe.

Heureusement pour moi, la prof de sport siffla rapidement la reprise du match et comme je m'étais amoché le coude ainsi que la cuisse, et bien je fus rapidement remplacée, au bonheur de mon équipe et de moi-même par l'occasion.

Je préférai rester sur les bancs et me moquer moi-même des compétences de ces filles.

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenter ! Qu'importe de toute façon vous verrez bien qui je suis.

Déjà, vous savez à peu près certaines choses de moi grâce au compliment de mes meilleures amies les dindes de foire !

Nulle dans tout ce qui consiste à attraper, renvoyer, utiliser ou même tenir un objet ovale, rond, carré de tout genre, incapable de coordonner la dextérité de mes deux jambes, ce qui me vaut le titre de gourdasse en chef et un nombre bien indéfini de chutes et de blessures, ajouté à cela une incapacité à s'adapter à tout type d'environnement à partir du moment où il y a plus de trois personnes de mon âge ou de n'importe quel âge !

En clair, mon insociabilité me coûte parfois assez cher, notamment quand il s'agit de faire face aux raquetteurs et collecteur d'impôt illégal en tout genre, j'étais leur trésorerie incontestée.

Et bien sûr, aucun ami pour protéger cette incapable que j'étais. La pire des filles du lycée ! Et en plus, on pouvait aussi m'ajouter dans les plus grands cancres de l'histoire du Japon ! Mais ce n'était pas ma faute !

Je détestais le travail, tout comme je détestais les études, tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin à une activité intellectuelle et physique.

Mon surnom, quand ce n'était pas gourdasse : Kuminaze !

Pourquoi Kuminaze ?

Parce que je m'appelle Kumiko et que je suis naze ! Alors mélangé tout cela et vous obtenez Kuminaze !

Bref, le descriptif de ma personne étant terminé, je pouvais me remettre dès lors à la contemplation de ce que je ne serai jamais : Naomi Miageru.

Blonde par une coloration parfaite, taillée comme une guêpe prête à piquer, le visage lisse, la poitrine saillante, les jambes longues et élancées, le sourire tendre et tellement lolita, déléguée de classe de la 2-C, chef du conseil des élèves du lycée, bonne sportif et destinée à la médecine.

Bref, le stéréotype de la fille bien populaire qui en mette plein la vue à des gamines comme moi dont le corps fait presque rire tant il est pathétique.

Sa longue chevelure rend n'importe quelle fille douée de sentiment jalouse, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude établissent sur la gente masculine un pouvoir hypnotique si puissant qu'elle pourrait même faire oublier le nom du garçon auquel elle clignerait des yeux, comme elle fait si souvent pour obtenir l'aide d'un toutou (la plupart du tout pour qu'on puisse lui porter ses livres parce qu'elle ne veut pas abîmer ses ongles).

La fille parfaite que je ne serais pas, d'une part parce que toute cette perfection cache trop, d'autre part parce que je ne suis pas elle.

La simple présence de mes longs cheveux noirs contrastant avec cette merveille de la nature, affirmait l'improbabilité de me voir un jour aussi rayonnante.

D'ailleurs au collège j'étais le cadavre et à l'école primaire j'étais le virus. Alors pourquoi tenté d'échapper à son destin ?

Bref, elle jouait magnifiquement bien, assurant la victoire à son équipe avec un sourire « colgate », d'une si belle blancheur qu'elle ferait pâlir le mont Fuji et sa neige.

D'un simple regard vers la session endurance, on pouvait voir que la plupart des garçons n'y étaient pas insensibles. Beaucoup de maladroits qui devraient regarder ce qu'ils font, trébuchaient et s'écroulaient sur le sol, ce qui ne manquait jamais de me faire exploser de rire.

La séance de sport s'acheva d'ailleurs sur un tir de la brillante Naomi et sur les félicitations et sifflements des garçons qui regardaient avec attention son exploit sportif.

Et avec le ronronnement nasale qui annonçait la fin du cours, je partis sans attendre mon reste vers le vestiaire, ignorant totalement les remarques insupportables de la prof de sport qui me sommait, à chaque fois d'ailleurs, de revenir car elle n'avait pas fini d'expliquer son cours.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs en me déshabillant, ce que cela pouvait bien m'apporter de pratiquer autant d'activité, surtout que cela n'allait pas m'aider dans la vie.

Et puis, je partais toujours plus tôt que les autres filles, pour pouvoir profiter tranquillement de la douche toute seule.

Parce que je n'aimais pas montrer mon corps à toutes ces nanas qui ne manquaient jamais de chercher la moindre moquerie sur moi.

Et puis, je n'aimais pas non plus me comparer à d'autres, parce que j'étais toujours persuadée d'avoir un corps immonde. Ce qui me pris le plus de temps se fut de recoiffer cette tignasse longue et désordonnée qu'était mes cheveux. A bien des égards, j'étais la fille qui avait les cheveux les plus longs du lycée, mais je détestais quand les gens le remarquaient ! Alors pour régler l'affaire, je les attachais tout le temps, en un chignon triste et serré, image de ma personne froide et solitaire.

Je repartis du vestiaire quand les filles entraient dans la douche. Je les entendais jacasser sur les performances de chacune, et je fus lassée de leurs jérémiades quand ces dernières se mirent à tourner autour de Naomi Miageru.

« -Tu as été géniale Naomi-kun !

-Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville, tu es incroyable !

-Pourtant vous savez, fit-elle de sa voix mélodieuse, il ne vous suffit que d'un peu d'entraînement et je suis sûre que vous y arriverez ! »

Bref, comme à chaque fois que je l'entendais, je prenais la fuite, parce que sa voix était d'une douceur rassurante et la mienne un ouragan de reproche et d'impolitesse.

L'autre raison pour laquelle je voulais partir plus tôt, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas rentrer avec Naomi.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que Miageru est juste en face du temple Hatori voila pourquoi ! Et comme par hasard il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin pour y aller et que j'étais obligée de l'emprunter pour respecter cette stupide promesse faite à ma mère.

Un temple ?

Oui c'est vrai, je vis dans un ancien temple. Il est à moi depuis la mort de mes parents et je m'en occupe précieusement. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de ces devoirs ou de ces stupides activités sportives.

Et parce que mon avenir se cramponnait à maintenir ce temple, me marier avec le premier imbécile venu, et pondre des gosses pour préserver la famille, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ces futilités, surtout qu'aujourd'hui je devais me préparer au pire.

Se sentant obliger d'aider le monde comme une envie de pisser, la demoiselle en détresse que je suis s'est vu refourguer la superwoman amie du monde et parfaite dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend, j'ai nommé Naomi !

Après-demain exactement à la même heure, cette dernière viendra chez moi, dans « mon » sanctuaire pour m'aider à ranger la totalité dans l'attente du festival qui aura lieu chez moi. Parce que la mère de Naomi est le maire adjoint de la ville et qu'il fallait un temple pour le festival, celui des Higurashi étant en réparation, et bien c'était moi qui devait m'occuper de tout.

Et la perspective de m'occuper de tout cela me rendait très…….motivée. (ironiquement bien sûr).

Relatant dans mon esprit les nombreuses et oh combien magnifiques perspectives que me proposait l'avenir, je n'entendis ni ne vis le garçon en face de moi, si bien que je rentrais dedans de plein fouet.

Et bien sûr, ne pouvait tenir sur mes deux jambes, je fus la seule à tomber par terre, sur le sol mouillé après l'averse de ce midi.

Relevant la tête pour engueuler le crétin qui m'avait poussé, mon cri se coinça dans ma gorge et se transforma en un couinement de chien.

Je venais de percuter Shinichi Fukijima, le lycéen le plus beau et le plus cool de mon établissement.

Bien qu'étant insensible à la plupart des gens, je devais le reconnaître que son sourire me faisait craquer et que ses yeux m'embrasaient en une passion dévorante.

Il s'excusa rapidement et me tendit la main généreusement, ignorant alors qu'il avait à faire à la pire des ratés que le monde ait porté.

Pourtant, charmée, je la lui pris et il me fit relever comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume.

« -Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu Hatori-kun !

-Ie, c'est moi, j'aurais dû regarder devant moi. »

Il me regarda sérieusement puis se mit à rire :

« -C'est vrai que tu es mignonne en fait !

-Shi…Shinichi-sempai, bégayai-je en rougissant.

-Ca te dit un petit rencard demain à midi ? Je suis sûre qu'une fille aussi mignonne que toi sait faire de délicieux Bento !

-Heu… »

J'hésitai, je sentais le piège, mais d'un autre côté, je me disais que la chance m'avait enfin sourit. Après tout, ma vie n'était qu'un enfer terrible dans laquelle j'avais toujours vécu alors je devais quand bien avoir un peu de bonheur.

« -D'accord ! A demain alors ! »

Puis je repartis toute heureuse, de savoir que j'avais un rendez vous avec un garçon, le plus beau et le plus populaire du lycée en plus, me rendit folle de joie. Si bien qu'il ne me fallut guère plus d'une heure pour tout ranger et tout nettoyer dans le temple.

Et puis, en ces périodes de préparations de festivités, les gens de venaient pas du tout en visite, alors je n'avais aucun souci.

Je fis mes devoirs quand même, par acquis de conscience, puis me couchais tôt, après avoir pris un bon bain et un repas léger.

Ma nuit fut assez mouvementée et je m'efforçais tant bien que mal de ne pas songer au lendemain, bien que j'angoissais de savoir si j'allais lui plaire, si ma tenue était assez bien, si le maquillage prévu allait être accepté, si les mots que je prononcerais seront les bons…bref, la grosse prise de tête due à son premier rendez vous avec une personne du sexe opposé.

Au final je succombai à la fatigue au bout d'une heure, bien trop fatiguée par toutes ses émotions grandissantes.

Quand mon réveil sonna, ce fut dans un bon agréable que je me levai.

Enchaînant la totalité des activités avec une routine régulière, j'achevai de me préparer et me rendis à la cuisine ou les plateaux et les ingrédients m'attendaient depuis la veille.

Préparant avec soin le repas, faisant une grande attention sur chaque détail de présentation, je réussis à faire deux Bento identiques comme dans les films d'amour ou la jeune lycéenne se lève tôt pour les réussir magnifiquement bien.

En chemin, dans les nuages pour ne pas changer, j'envisageais les sujets de conversation divers et variés que nous pourrions avoir tout les deux, les réflexions qu'il pourrait me faire et qui me gêneraient, celles que je devrais faire pour lui faire plaisir.

Puis j'arrivai au lycée, brulante d'espoir de le voir avant les cours.

La seule personne que je croisai fut Naomi, souriante de toute sa gentillesse, qui s'approcha de moi, bien trop généreuse pour être vrai :

« -Salut Hatori-kun !

-Ohayo Miageru-kun, répondis je par respect pour ma voisine.

-J'ai appris que tu avais un rendez vous avec Shinichi-sempai ! Je te souhaite de passer un bon moment avec !

-Arigato, mais tu ne m'en veux pas ? Après tout, les rumeurs disaient que tu l'aimais bien…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Répondit elle en souriant, profite donc de lui. »

Puis elle repartit avec ses copines et la sonnerie me rappela alors que je n'étais pas en avance.

Les cours passèrent à une vitesse si lente, que je crus passer des années assise sur cette chaise à écouter des abrutis bourrer le crâne de futur citoyen japonais.

Quand enfin l'heure du repas s'annonça, je fus la première à sortir avec mon bento.

A la pause de dix heure, Shinichi-sempai m'avait donné rendez vous devant l'arbre au centre de la cour. Et ce fut là, que heureuse, j'attendis debout.

J'attendis pendant quelques minutes, puis une dizaine, une vingtaine…

Peut être qu'il était en retard et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, aussi ce fut en imaginant sa manière de s'excuser que je l'attendis encore avec espoir.

Puis je vis les élèves rentrer en se dépêchant dans le hall, car la pluie se mit à tomber tout d'un coup.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer parce que j'avais peur de le rater, mais j'avais aussi oublié mon parapluie, trop heureuse d'envisager de passer cette magnifique journée avec ce rayon de soleil.

Puis, j'attendis encore et encore, sans savoir que…depuis maintenant des heures, la pause déjeunée était terminée et que les cours avaient repris. Et que, avec le temps, mon sourire joyeux se transformait en une grimace triste.

Le pire fut quand je me rendis compte qu'il ne viendrait pas du tout.

La pluie ne cessa qu'à la fin de la journée, quand tous les élèves sortirent de leurs classes pour rentrer chez eux.

Je vis Naomi balancer mes affaires avec un sourire narquois et mesquin sur le visage et parler haut et fort à son entourage, lequel se constituait de divers filles et garçons dont l'un était Shinichi.

Ce dernier par ailleurs, affichait le même sourire méchant, et tenait désormais Naomi par son bras entourant la taille de cette dernière.

« -Tu sais Hatori-kun, ce n'est pas bon de rester sous la pluie comme ça et toute seule en plus !

-Tu attendais ton copain imaginaire peut être ? Demanda une de ses copines.

-Je me demande qui voudrait sortir avec une nulle pareil, ajouta Shinichi.

-Qui voudrait de Kuminaze tout court plutôt, ajouta Naomi. »

Et ils continuèrent à se moquer de moi pendant que tous les élèves sortaient du lycée. Quand enfin, il ne resta plus que son groupe et moi, elle fit mine de partir puis revint :

« -J'avais oublié, fit elle en me jetant un parapluie, tiens c'est pour toi ! »

Puis ils s'en allèrent en ricanant de leurs bêtises.

Ils me laissèrent là, profondément blessée et anéantie.

J'aurais pu hurler, crier, me défendre, les frapper, mais avec ma force de mouche et mes lamentations, cela n'aurait eu d'effet que de redoubler leurs ricanements.

Alors je ne disais rien, je regardais devant moi, vidée de ce que j'avais osé prononcer comme étant de l'espoir.

J'étais désormais la fille naze, malchanceuse, qui se faisait des films et ce aux yeux de toute la ville.

Naomi venait de ruiner ma vie. Elle venait de tout me prendre, en échange de ce stupide parapluie. Je me sentais brisée de partout, comme ci un cheval lancé au triple galop venait de me piétiner de part et d'autres de mon être.

Misérable être humaine sous un arbre, tenant dans ses mains deux bentos attachés par un foulard jaune avec à ses pieds un cartable couvert de boue et un parapluie rose démodé.

Voila. C'était moi.

Une fille chétive, laide, insociable et incapable.

Voila, c'était ce que j'étais.

Une vie merdique, sans famille, dans un temple toute seule, avec pour seule amie la poisse.

Voila, c'était ma vie.

Alors je repartis chez moi, vidant à chacun de mes pas de ces larmes que je n'avais jamais fait couler en dehors que dans mon lit, dont chacune d'elle s'écoulait sur ma joue telle une brulure d'une flamme qu'on ferait glisser sur mon visage.

Et je marchais toujours lentement, avançant d'un pas comme si je venais d'apprendre à marcher, les mains crispées sur le repas que je n'avais pas mangé, les gouttes de pluie dégoulinant de mon ensemble bleu, le maquillage coulant et se mélangeant aux larmes de chagrin.

Ma voix brisée ne s'échappait de ma gorge que pour prononcer mon inutilité.

J'arrivai chez moi le soir, alors que la lune montrait son incroyable pâleur éclatante en haut dans le ciel.

M'approchant toujours plus je contournais la maison principale pour dominer la mer.

Le temple était construit sur la hauteur d'une falaise, ce qui était assez agréable en été.

Dominant la vue de ma tristesse, me tête descendit vers le bas, vers lequel les vagues tempétueuses écrasaient leurs forces sur les falaises pointues.

Je me souviens qu'à chaque fois, ma mère ne voulait pas que j'approche cette endroit, parce qu'elle avait toujours peur que je glisse.

Et parce que mon père était mort de cette façon, la peur de reperdre un être cher tiraillait tellement ma famille, qu'elle fit construire une petite barrière pour empêcher d'approcher.

Mais avec le temps, et avec le départ définitif de ma mère, la maigre barrière de bois ne devint plus que débris posés de ça et là.

Mais j'avais toujours évité cette endroit, surtout depuis que j'avais vu mon père y tomber et y mourir.

En fait, je crois que se fut à partir de ce moment là, que les choses devinrent ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui.

Et quelle ironie tout de même, alors que je me rendais compte à quel point ma vie était un amas de gâchis et d'espérance futile, de me retrouver devant cette barrière.

Je laissai tomber enfin le sac de repas froid que mes mains avaient jusqu'alors refusés de lâcher puis m'avançai jusqu'au rebord de la falaise.

La chute serait douce et l'arriver terrible, avec un peu de chance, la mort serait rapide et sans souffrance.

Le temple irait au profit de la commune et les gens l'entretiendront certainement mieux que moi. Et puis, je ne risquais pas de manquer à qui que se soit, puisque je n'avais personne.

Mes effets personnels seraient revendus par la mairie aux premiers venus et les restes de mon corps iraient certainement à des œuvres pour des dons d'organes, s'il y a des trucs récupérables du moins…

Acceptant le sort je fermai les yeux, inspirai une dernière fois l'air qui n'entrerait bientôt plus dans mes poumons et fit le pas de trop, le pas qui marqua et acheva ma vie.

« Kumiko Hatori put alors enfin s'envoler vers un autre monde » pensai-je.

Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ces mots puissent être aussi vrai…


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, le succès n'est pas vraiment encore là...pourtant je fais ce que je peux.

Si quelqu'un me lit, pourrait-il laisser un petit commentaire? Histoire que je puisse me dire de ne pas décevoir et donc que je ne perds pas mon temps à pondre une histoire...même si c'est avant tout pour mon plaisir d'écrire c'est toujours encore d'avoir du soutien^^.

Reviewez please^^.

Disclamers: Je ne possède aucun des personnages que vous connaissez du manga InuYasha (qui ne sont toujours pas là pour le moment mais ça va venir vous en faites pas.)

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 2 : Takeru le Sage et Reiko la Miko.

La chute me sembla interminable.

J'avais fermé les yeux, bien trop peureuse de réaliser ce que j'avais fait, et aussi trop peureuse de voir la fin se rapprocher aussi rapidement, toutefois la chute me sembla bien trop longue.

Je sentais l'air fouetter contre mon corps, mes cheveux virevolter derrière moi, mais aucun impact, rien.

Alors, curieuse, j'ouvris les yeux, juste pour m'assurer de la continuité de ma chute.

J'avais peur qu'en les ouvrants, je me retrouve de nouveau devant la falaise, comme ci je n'avais jamais fait le pas de trop.

Et ce que je découvris m'effraya encore plus. Autour de moi il n'y avait rien. Un noir total, un vide immense dans lequel j'ignorais si j'avançais ou reculais.

Je sentais le vent se calmer autour de moi et être suffisamment fort pour que je me sente flotter dans ce néant.

Le cœur battant à s'en faire péter la poitrine, je regardais autour de moi, à la recherche de la moindre lumière.

« -C'est ça la mort ? Je croyais qu'il y avait un tunnel et une lumière ! Enfin pour moi ça se trouve je suis en train de tomber en enfer. »

Qui aurait pu croire que se fut le cas.

Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment de la même façon que les humains le concevaient.

Alors que cette chute semblait ne pas trouver de fin, une imposante lumière jaillit du sol et m'engloutie soudainement, sans que je puisse me protéger quoi que se soit.

Mes yeux se fermèrent par reflexe et je sentis bientôt une étrange et douce chaleur parcourir mon dos et l'arrière de mes jambes.

Lourde et fatiguée, je n'arrivais pas à bouger un seul petit doigt, même quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher et des voix transpercer le bourdonnement agaçant dans ma tête.

« -Regarder il y a une jeune fille là bas ! Fit la voix d'un homme.

-Elle porte de drôle de vêtement, vous pensez que c'est un Youkai ?

-Il a l'air affaibli, nous n'avons cas en profiter pour ! Intervint une voix de femme.

-Pourtant, tu sais très bien que si tu touches aux Youkais, tu risques bien plus que ta simple vie ! S'écria la voix d'un ancien. »

Ce fut durant son intervention que je sentis les forces me revenir, suffisamment pour pouvoir bouger.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je pus alors me redresser et m'asseoir.

Je me trouvais dans la clairière d'une grande forêt, et j'étais assise sur des fougères énormes et humides. Les arbres m'encerclaient et m'empêchaient de voir, à plus de 10 mètres devant moi, autre chose que des broussailles et de la verdure.

Mes cheveux étaient détachés et cascadaient autour de mon corps en un désordre total, dissimulant une grande partie de mon dos qui à ma surprise n'était pas mouillé.

Quand je pus recouvrir la vue, je découvris l'origine de ces voix. Il y avait une femme, deux hommes dont l'un était armé d'un arc et l'autre d'une lance puis un vieillard.

Ils portaient tous la natte traditionnelle de l'époque Sengoku Jidai et leurs tenues étaient les mêmes que celles portées durant cette même époque.

« -Qui es tu ? Demanda l'homme avec l'arc en le brandissant vers moi. Parle !

-Moi ? Demandai-je abasourdis, où suis-je ?

-Réponds d'abord ! Intervint le deuxième homme, si tu ne veux pas mourir. »

Mourir ?

Je devrais déjà être morte crétin !

Et puis, vous croyez faire peur qui là ? Avec vos tenues démodés et vos genoux aigris ?

« -Je m'appelle Kumiko Hatori, répondis je tout de même par politesse. Je me suis perdue, je ne comprends pas…

-C'est une jeune fille, acheva alors le vieillard. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, ce dernier approcha et me tint le menton de ses mains rugueuses :

« -Aucune trace d'énergies malfaisantes ou de craintes. Elle n'a pas de crocs ni de griffes et semble être des plus banales, si l'on omet bien sûr son incroyable beauté et sa merveilleuse chevelure.

-Serais ce une noble Takeru-sama ? Demanda la dame en s'approchant à son tour.

-Avec une telle chevelure et un tel parfum, je n'en douterai pas Mido-chan, venez avec nous Hatori-sama. »

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, les deux hommes m'aidèrent à me lever et me portèrent jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, car mes jambes étaient bien trop faibles pour me porter.

La lumière vive du soleil m'éblouit quand nous sortîmes de la forêt, toutefois je pus prendre mon temps pour contempler le paysage, qui avait radicalement changé.

Il y avait quelques heures maintenant je me trouvais sur le rebord de la falaise derrière le temple familial, dans ma ville natale, une petite ville en bordure de Kyoto, et maintenant je me retrouvais plonger dans un monde florissant aux tenues anciennes !

A croire que j'avais remonté le temps !

Durant le trajet, je leur racontais la totalité de ce qui m'était arrivé, omettant bien sûr certains détails de ma vie.

« -Alors tu viendrais d'un autre monde ? S'exclama le vieillard, c'est à peine si nous pouvons y croire.

-Pourtant je vous dis la vérité, répliquai-je par crainte qu'ils ne me croient pas.

-Nous ne pouvons que te croire, ne serait ce que par tes habits et ton apparence.

-Pourquoi dites vous ça Mido-sama ? Demandai-je intriguée.

-Ici, répondit elle, les femmes aussi belles et à la chevelure si ondoyante sont des princesses où des Youkais !

-Tout à l'heure vous m'avez prise pour un Youkai, mais je ne sais pas c'est quoi…

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi…que tu ne saches pas, intervint Genji l'un des hommes qui m'aidaient. »

Et le sujet fut vite clos.

Arrivé au village, les enfants vinrent à notre rencontre ainsi que les femmes et certains hommes.

J'entendais leurs exclamations, leurs craintes, leurs surprises et je me surpris moi-même à contempler ce monde bien étrange.

Les maisons rupestres et très anciennes étaient construites en un bois simple, les toits étaient renforcés tantôt par de l'écorce, tantôt par de la paille. Les portes étaient traditionnelles comme celles de mon temple.

La plupart des maisons ne comportaient qu'une pièce et les familles étaient nombreuses, le village ne devait pas être bien riche. Aucune présence d'électricité ou de robinet, simplement de la fumée et l'odeur du bois qui brule dans les cheminées familiales.

Durant notre passage je notais avec appréhension que les gens s'inclinaient respectueusement, certainement pour ce Takeru-sama. Le vieil homme avait eu son temps pour sûr, et compter le nombre de ses rides seraient un temps perdus, tant il y en avait. Il semblait faible, maigrelet mais respirait une certaine sagesse et une grande expérience de la vie.

Une chose que chez moi, il n'y avait plus.

Je compris qu'il avait un rôle plutôt important dans ce village, même si j'aurai pu deviner rien qu'en voyant ses vêtements plus luxueux que ceux des autres villageois.

Nous arrivâmes à une maison en hauteur d'une colline, dans laquelle un bon feu et une grosse marmite promettait un bon repas.

A cette pensée mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et la rougeur me vint aux joues. Il n'y avait après tout qu'une seule imbécile pour se faire transporté le jour de son propre suicide dans un monde différent et à avoir faim dans ces moments là…

Genji et son frère Saiji sourirent en l'entendant et se permirent de me servir un bol de potage.

« -J'ignore si cette nourriture vous conviendra Hatori-sama, fit alors le vieille homme, mais notre village n'est pas assez riche pour vous proposer de meilleurs mets. »

Je lui souris alors et répondis avec tout mon respect :

« -Les mets les plus raffinés sont ceux qui sont fabriqués avec amour.

-En effet, ricana-t-il tout en hochant la tête, je vois que vous avez le sens de la répartie mais maintenant je me dois en tant que chef du village de vous demandez ce que vous comptez faire Hatori-sama ?

-Appelez-moi Kumiko s'il vous plait, ajoutai-je embarrassée.

-Si tel est votre volonté Kumiko-sama.

-Merci, fis-je en soufflant sur le bol trop chaud.

-Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas un moyen de rentrer chez vous, non pas que je veuille vous chasser du village, mais vous savez ces temps sont dangereux et on prétend même que les Youkais ont levés des armés et capturent des humains pour en faire leurs esclaves, s'ils ne les dévorent pas bien sûr… »

Je déglutis à cette nouvelle et le bol de riz me sembla soudainement moins appétissant.

Pourtant je me forçais à le finir, par respect pour mon hôte.

« -De toute façon, que se soit ici ou là bas, je n'ai rien à perdre, soupirai-je tristement. A l'origine, je devrais être morte et non pas transportée dans ce monde…

-Peut être que le destin a voulu préserver votre vie, parce que vous avez encore quelque chose à accomplir ici, expliqua Takeru le sage. Votre temps n'est pas encore venu mon enfant, quand à votre geste, vous n'avez plus de raison de le répéter en ces lieux.

-Si c'est une utilité dont Kumiko-sama cherche, on peut facilement lui trouver du travail, intervint Saiji en alimentant le feu avec de nouvelles buches.

-C'est vrai, rajouté Genji, après tout on manque toujours de mains d'œuvre dans les champs et une paire de bras n'est pas difficile à nourrir…

-Mais… »

J'étais assez gênée. Je ne connaissais ces personnes ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et pourtant ils me proposaient de rester dans leur village, donnant leur confiance à l'étrangère que j'étais.

Jamais cela n'avait été pour moi et la première fois m'embarrassa au plus haut point.

Surtout que j'étais incapable de faire quoi que se soit de mes dix doigts.

« -Je ne suis pas très douée dans tout ce qui est activité, toussotai-je.

-Chaque chose s'apprend si vous en préserver le temps jeune fille, souffla le vieil homme. Reste autant de temps que tu désires, tu es ici chez toi Kumiko. »

Le simple fait qu'il ait arrêté de me vouvoyer montrait une chose importante : il m'avait déjà adopté comme étant l'une des filles de son village.

Le repas achevé, ils m'emmenèrent vers une sorte de cabane abandonnée, non loin d'un ruisseau et d'un petit champ dans lequel fleurissait une multitude de fleur.

« -Ici vit notre Miko, m'expliqua Takeru, c'est une femme avisée et sereine, elle saura t'apprendre ce que tu dois faire.

-Une Miko ? Ce ne sont pas des femmes aux pouvoirs spirituels ?

-Disons que cela est une des spécialités de nos capacités, intervint une voix âgée. »

Puis le rideau de paille qui couvrait l'entrée de la cabane s'écarta et une femme encore plus âgée que Takeru en sortit, dans son traditionnel Yukata de prêtresse.

Ses petits yeux me contemplèrent de haut en bas, inspectant chaque recoin de mon anatomie avec une attention qui frisait l'impolitesse, s'attardant sur des détails sans importance comme mon ventre, ma poitrine ou même mes jambes…

Puis elle me sourit, me montrant par ailleurs que certaines dents lui manquaient, et m'invita dans sa hutte avec Takeru, ses deux fils Saiji et Genji ainsi qu'avec la femme de Genji, Mido.

« -Voila une bien étrange personne que vous m'avez menez là Takeru le Sage, fit-elle remarquer de sa voix rauque, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les esprits m'envoient une fillette pareil.

-Sa venue était-elle attendue par les esprits Reiko-sama ? Demanda alors Mido.

-En quelque sorte, répondit la Miko énigmatique, disons que son arrivé était prévu et que sa présence en ces lieux étaient nécessaire.

-Les esprits ne sont pas toujours clairs mon enfant, ajouta alors Takeru, mais quand je l'ai vu dans la forêt, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était d'elle dont ils parlaient.

-Heu, tentai-je, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, les plus jeunes avec une pointe de surprise, les plus vieux sans montrer un soupçon d'émotion.

« -Kumiko-san, chuchota alors Saiji, vous ne devriez pas…

-Ce n'est rien Saiji-kun, le coupa Reiko, ses coutumes et habitudes sont très différentes de chez nous, il faudra juste lui apprendre.

-Je ne comprends pas, rétorquai-je agacée.

-Quand deux personnes ont commencés une conversation, surtout si ces personnes sont tes ainées et tant qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait signe, tu ne peux alors t'en mêler, m'expliqua Takeru dans son éternel sourire.

-Même si la conversation tourne autour de moi ? M'exclamai-je surprise.

-Même si elle implique des reproches sur ta personne, tant que tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas, acheva la Miko.

-Navré alors. »

Elle nous fit asseoir et nous servit une tasse de thé fumante et agréable.

Regardant alors autour de moi, je remarquai que tout le monde buvait avec lenteur ce dernier.

« -Heum, fis je doucement histoire de savoir si je pouvais parler.

-Tu peux parler maintenant jeune fille, m'autorisa la Miko.

-Y a-t-il aussi des coutumes à respecter quand on boit du thé ? »

Genji et son frère partirent dans un fou rire communicatif, ce qui n'empêcha pas pour autant la Miko et Takeru de rester calme, un léger sourire prônant sur leurs visages.

« -N'ait aucune crainte de faire des erreurs jeune Kumiko-san, fit alors le vieux, personne ne te blâmera.

-Alors tu as décidé de la garder sous mon toit Takeru-dono.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle loge chez Reiko-sama, intervint alors Saiji, il y a de la place chez moi si vous voulez.

-Cette petite doit apprendre de la Miko Saiji-kun, dit Takeru.

-Aurait-elle des pouvoirs ? Demanda Mido tout en sirotant son thé et en se tournant vers moi.

-Un pouvoir différent ce que tu penses ma petite, expliqua la prêtresse, le pouvoir de ne rien savoir et de ne pouvoir agir. »

Elle se tut et laissa cette réponse circuler dans l'esprit des invités. Moi j'avais déjà compris où elle voulait en venir : ma réputation d'inconditionnel incapable avait traversé l'espace-temps en même temps que moi !

Je serrais la tasse tout en me rappelant les raisons de ma présence dans ce monde, le saut, l'envie de ne plus souffrir, l'humiliation que j'ai subi, l'effondrement de mes espoirs, de ma vie, la jalousie de cette fille tellement parfaite, l'illusion d'être aimé à travers les yeux de quelqu'un…

Je sentis ce désespoir m'envahir de nouveau et mes yeux me picotèrent.

« -Je pense que les choses sont réglées, réagit la Miko, aussi vais-je devoir rester seule avec la jeune fille. »

Un moyen de faire circuler tout le monde assez pratique je dois dire.

En un rien de temps, la plupart des personnes présentes comprirent de quoi il en retournait et sortirent sans un mot.

Juste Takeru, avec de sortir se retourna et dans son vieux et sage sourire :

« -Tu devrais prendre cette deuxième chance comme l'occasion d'être ce que tu n'as pas été chez toi Kumiko-san ! »

Puis le rideau s'abaissa et l'ombre de la cabane engloutie toute la lumière de dehors.

La vieille miko s'approcha de moi et s'assit juste en face de moi :

« -Quel est ton nom ?

-Takeru-sama vient de le dire…, soupirai-je tout en conservant mes larmes.

-Mes oreilles sont trop vieilles je n'ai pas entendu, répondit-elle ironiquement. »

Je relevai la tête, ayant l'impression qu'elle se foutait vraiment de moi quand j'aperçus un tendre sourire maternel.

Je compris qu'elle se jouait de moi…pour mon bien.

« -Hatori, fis-je, Kumiko Hatori.

-Enchanté Kumiko-chan, je suis Reiko Usuo, la miko de ce village. »

Puis elle s'inclina légèrement, abaissa d'abord le front puis le menton.

Je fis de même, du moins j'essayai.

« -Pour montrer le respect, tu dois d'abord présenter ton front incliné, puis en abaissant légèrement ta mâchoire tu dois sentir ton menton faire un arc de cercle, m'expliqua-t-elle. »

Je répétai le geste plus facilement.

« -Au moins tu comprends facilement et apprend rapidement, marmonna-t-elle comme pour me narguer. »

Elle me toisa gentiment pendant quelques secondes attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part et inconsciemment je savais que je ne devais en aucun cas répondre.

C'était comme dans mes souvenirs d'enfance, quand je me retrouvais dans le temple familial avec ma grand-mère.

Elle avait essayé, en vain, de m'apprendre les bonnes manières traditionnelles qui remontaient à très loin.

Puis elle me sourit et prononça de nouveau :

« -Sage est d'ignorer les propos des anciens.

-Non, répliquai-je calmement comprenant peu à peu sa façon de m'apprendre.

-Non ? Fit-elle faussement surprise.

-Sage est d'ignorer les sentiments qui peuvent perturbés le calme de l'esprit et ainsi tâcher le comportement.

-Tu apprends bien, as-tu déjà eut ce genre de leçon ?

-Il y a très longtemps quand ma grand-mère était encore en vie, répondis je le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs, mais à l'époque j'étais encore plus nulle et incapable que maintenant…

-Tu n'as pas réellement saisi les mots que j'ai prononcé tout à l'heure n'est ce pas ?

-Je me suis dis que vous avez remarqué mon incapacité à faire quoi que se soit…

-Et bien tu as tort, souffla la vieille femme. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu avais le pouvoir de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, quelqu'un de ton choix parce qu'ici tu ne connais rien et tu n'es pas obligé d'être la même qu'avant. C'est là ton pouvoir jeune fille. »

Je me tus tout en réalisant l'importance de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ici je n'avais pas de temple à préserver, pas de devoir vis-à-vis d'études, pas de Naomi et de peste à supporter…

Ici je pouvais être quelqu'un d'autre, plus cette fille incapable et futile, dont l'existence était négligeable aux yeux d'une société en décadence…

Ici je pouvais être quelqu'un !

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, signe que j'avais compris et que la joie me revenait enfin.

« -Je ne dis pas que ce monde est meilleur pour autant, m'avertit Reiko, mais tu apprendras à y vivre. »

Puis je craquai littéralement.

Les larmes que j'avais contenues jusqu'alors se déversèrent en un flot continu, régulées par les spasmes de ma propre tristesse. Je ne comprenais rien.

« -Pourquoi enfin ? Pourquoi est…pourquoi est-ce que…vous…tous…Takeru-sama et…Reiko-sama et…et tout le monde ? Pourquoi ? Vous ne me connaissez pas !

-J'ignore si chez toi c'est chose étrange, mais ici quand quelqu'un est en danger, seul, abandonné, les choses font que nous ne les laissons pas seul. Ici l'entraide est plus importante que partout ailleurs, m'expliqua doucement Reiko en me berçant. Chaque endroit, chaque peuple a ses propres misères et ses propres étiques. Ici tu peux souffrir d'être esclave d'un tyran ou torturé par la différence.

-Chez moi c'est plutôt la torture mentale, disais-je entre deux sanglots, parce que les gens nous abandonnent quand nous ne sommes pas comme les autres et plutôt que de se moquer, on nous ignore…

-Es tu donc si différente des autres ? Me demanda Reiko. »

Séchant mes larmes, je tentai en vain de lui expliquer ce que je ne disais jamais :

« -Je n'ai jamais été capable de comprendre ce que l'on m'apprenait ou de retenir. Je n'ai pas un très bon sens de l'équilibre alors le sport était plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Et ce manque d'aptitude m'a rendu aux yeux des autres comme une incapable, et parce que personne ne voulait de moi, j'ai commencé à me dire que c'était moi qui n'avais pas besoin d'eux.

-Je vois, pour protéger ta propre estime de toi tu as préféré t'ignorer à eux…

-Puis à 8 ans, mon père glissa de la falaise devant mes yeux, et il mourut sur le coup. Ma mère, emportée par le chagrin d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait finit par le rejoindre, me laissant toute seule à quinze ans. Bien sûr, les associations et les familles d'accueil me proposaient de les rejoindre, mais je ne voulais pas quitter le temple familial, l'endroit dans lequel j'avais tous ses souvenirs…

-Puis j'ai continué à faire comme je pouvais, pour aller en classe, suivre les cours, faire du mieux que je pouvais pour passer les examens, tout en supportant les moqueries incessantes de mes camarades surtout de Naomi Miageru…

-Naomi Miageru ?

-La jeune fille parfaite, idéale quoi ! Fulminai-je, une petite garce à qui tout réussi qui m'a pourri l'existence parce que, toujours meilleur que tout le monde, elle était aussi la meilleure dans la catégorie « rabaisser Kumiko ». Je la déteste ! C'est elle qui a ruiné ma vie…

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Hier, un garçon que j'aimais secrètement m'a donné un rendez vous pour le déjeuner. J'étais contente parce que je me disais « enfin de la chance ». Alors j'ai fais mon maximum, mais il n'est pas venu à l'heure. Il est venu le soir avec dans ses bras Naomi et ils se sont moqués de moi devant tous les élèves de l'établissement. J'étais tellement furieuse contre moi-même, contre ma stupidité que j'en ai eu assez. Après je suis allé directement à le falaise et j'ai avancé. »

Voila, elle savait mon histoire, aussi pathétique et stupide soit elle.

Bien sûr, elle ne devait pas tout comprendre, l'école, la pression des examens, l'importance des apparences, le combat en lui-même que j'avais mené…

Puis elle se leva et me donna un ensemble qui ressemblait beaucoup au sien.

« -Ton monde n'est pas si différent du mien en fin de compte, dit-elle doucement, il n'y a que les moyens de souffrance qui divergent c'est tout. Prends ces habits, je vais faire de toi ce que tu aurais dû être là bas.

-Je ne comprends pas… »

Elle me sourit et m'invita à la rejoindre dehors.

Je mis les vêtements rapidement, ayant l'habitude de porter ce genre de Yukata pour le temple, et la rejoignit.

Elle s'était assise sur un banc et deux petites filles l'avaient rejoins.

« -Et vous voyez, cette fleur là est utilisé pour soigner les problèmes de circulation du sang, l'entendis-je en arrivant. Tiens, te voila enfin. Voici Rumi et Nanami, deux charmantes petites filles du côté de ma sœur.

-Enchanté, fit-la première.

-Enchanté, répéta la deuxième avec un bouquet de fleur dans ses mains. »

Je notais au passage que toutes les deux s'étaient légèrement inclinés, comme me l'avait montré Reiko.

« -Enchanté, répétai-je tout en inclinant la tête comme appris auparavant. Je m'appelle Kumiko.

-C'est elle la nouvelle Reiko-sama ? Demanda Nanami.

-Exactement, Kumiko suis moi s'il te plait. »

Puis elle se leva, non sans quelques grognements de douleurs, puis commença à marcher doucement, accompagnée des jeunes filles.

Remarquant leur façon de marcher, je devinais qu'il y avait aussi des règles à respecter de ce côté-là.

Alors je la suivis distraitement, faisant mon maximum pour comprendre le sens de cette tradition. Comprenant l'origine de ma concentration, la Miko s'arrêta et dans un sourire me rassura :

« -Laisse les choses se faire comme tu l'entends Kumiko-chan, laisse ton cœur s'ouvrir à ce monde et ses traditions s'imprégneront de toi naturellement. Tu es comme ces enfants, tu apprends au rythme de la terre. »

Puis nous nous remîmes en marche, traversant le village, comme une visite guidé à l'allure d'une promenade de santé.

Le pas me vint naturellement, et je me surpris à apprécier la caresse du vent dans mes cheveux et à aimer sentir ce dernier entrer dans les pans de ma tenue, caressant ma peau d'une douce brise.

L'inspiration de la marche s'installa elle aussi normalement et je compris bientôt le sens de ses propos.

Ici, au milieu de toute la nature, ressentir et apprendre de son rythme était quelque chose d'innée et l'enseignement n'était pas celui des écoles de mon monde.

Non.

Ici on apprenait lentement et naturellement, en observant, en écoutant, en touchant.

Au paroxysme de nos sens, il fallait seulement avoir conscience des règles et de l'éthique de ce monde, du respect de l'ancien à la joie du nouveau, comme si chaque chose de ce monde avait une leçon à nous apprendre.

Reiko s'arrêta alors, et j'en fis de même, légèrement derrière elle.

Les deux petites filles s'étaient mises derrière moi et je compris alors que l'ordre de la marche avait son importance.

Comme l'ordre naturel des choses, le respect s'imposait de part l'expérience et l'honneur.

La Miko était une femme vieille, ayant vécu une vie importante, jouant un rôle de protection, de gardien du village et des connaissances de la nature.

Takeru était le chef parce que sa sagesse n'avait d'égal que son sens du respect d'autrui.

Et c'est parce que ces personnes étaient ainsi que l'ordre y régnait ainsi.

Comme l'arbre immense, tel le chêne, poussait grand et puissant, et comme la feuille qu'il maintenait en vie, le respect était alors le même que celui de l'Homme envers la nature.

Et parce qu'elle nous nourrissait, alors nous l'honorions.

Aussi, je ne fus pas surprise de voir le Miko s'incliner légèrement devant un grand arbre, qui semblait sacré.

J'en fis de même, avec à l'esprit, la conscience de l'importance de la signification de ce geste.

La Miko soutint son regard vers moi et un sourire naquit de ses lèvres fines et ridées.

« -Je crois que le choix de t'avoir hébergé chez moi était finalement bien venu, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Puis nous poursuivîmes notre visite, jusqu'aux champs, dans lesquels une nouvelle leçon m'apparut.

Les hommes s'affairaient au travail, tandis que les femmes les soutenaient dans leur tâche, surveillant d'un œil tendre et attentif les enfants de chacun.

Les plus vieilles se tenaient toutes proches, travaillant sur les vêtements ou sur les outils.

Les jeunes garçons et filles œuvraient à la culture du riz, couvrant leurs fronts de sueur et leurs dos de craquements douloureux.

Mais ce qui s'imposa à moi fut l'image d'une dance. Comme ci l'acte de chacun était une chorégraphie parfaite, répétée inlassablement, dont chaque acteur avait pris sa place et exerçait avec grâce et élégance.

Pourtant le travail était loin de s'appliquer à ce genre de chose.

Mais le voir était autrement.

L'odeur de la culture s'infiltra dans mes narines et ce fut comme ci j'avais moi-même travailler là.

En observant leurs faits et gestes, je compris les raisons de chacun, comme ci l'odeur pénétrait dans mon cerveau et donnait un sens et une raison.

Il fallait couper ici pour telle raison, laisser cette parcelle pour une autre, les transporter ainsi parce que cela était plus facile, tenir la faucille dans ce sens, laisser telle ou telle morceaux de la plante.

La vieille Miko me surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil et au fur et à mesure que je m'extasiais mentalement devant l'éclat des saveurs, des couleurs, des odeurs, pendant que petit à petit, chaque chose prenait place dans mon esprit, son sourire étroit devenait plus large.

« -Comme tu l'as compris, fit-elle, l'entraide ici est une chose innée. Comme une dance sacrée, chaque mouvement que nous faisons est un appel à honorer la nature et à la remercier.

Le travail et la sueur sont nos tribus pour sa nourriture et pour sa chair, nos douleurs sont les monnaies d'échange pour son sang.

Ainsi et de cette façon, nous contribuons à l'équilibre naturel et honorons les bienfaits de la terre. »

Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à une maison en plein milieu du village.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna :

« -Voici maintenant la dernière leçon que j'ai à t'apprendre sur comment ce monde fonctionne et sur comment tu dois le voir pour être celle que tu veux être. »

Puis elle regarda les deux petites filles qui nous avaient suivis et ces dernières sourirent et partirent, signe que cette étape devait se passer sans la présence de l'enfance.

« -Notre vision du monde est très emprunt dans la nature et l'honneur que nous avons appris vient d'abord et avant tout d'elle seule. C'est pourquoi dans chacune des façons que tu auras d'agir, de penser, tu devras te souvenir de ce que tu as vu, ressenti, durant les moments de solitude, durant les instants où tu apprends d'elle. Parce que notre village est très proche de la nature, il est donc normal que nous même y soyons proches. Toutefois, même dans des villes plus imposantes tu devras toujours garder cette connexion avec ton entourage.

-Je vois, murmurai-je comme apaisée, qu'importe l'endroit ou le type d'individu qui y habite, les traditions de ce monde sont basées sur l'observation de l'environnement. »

C'est comme ci l'Homme venait de naître et apprenait encore tout de la nature, pensais je, alors que je traversais le pallier de l'entrée de la maison.

Sur le coin à droite, une femme d'un âge certain était couchée sur le dos, recouverte d'une couverture en peau de bête et semblait souffrir en silence.

A ces côtés se trouvaient Takeru et ses deux fils, l'air soucieux.

« -Miko-sama vous êtes venus, accueillie Saiji. Cela se présente mal, on dirait qu'elle va bientôt mettre bas.

-Pourtant cela ne fait que quatre lunes…, soupira Takeru.

-Mes prédictions étaient donc juste, fit tristement Reiko. »

Puis elle s'avança et m'invita à la rejoindre.

Je m'assis à ses côtés.

Elle me prit mes mains et me les posa sur le ventre de la femme enceinte.

Me regardant avec concentration, elle brisa le silence :

« -Maintenant Kumiko, sois attentive. Concentres toi et dis-moi ce que tu ressens. »

Alors je fermai les yeux et attendis.

Au début je ne sentis rien, puis mon cœur manqua un saut et sans comprendre une image s'imposa à moi.

« -Je vois une image, murmurai-je.

-Que vois-tu, quelle image se montre à toi ? »

C'était l'image d'un arbre, dans lequel une sorte de plante poussait dessus. Et plus la plante poussait dessus, plus l'arbre mourrait.

J'avais peur pour cette arbre mais je me forçais à regarder jusqu'au bout, parce que je le devais.

Puis quand la plante s'acheva de pousser, l'arbre perdit toutes ses feuilles.

Je racontai cela à Reiko qui m'écouta, ainsi que tous ceux présents, en silence.

« -Je m'en doutais, souffla Saiji, c'est une Miko elle aussi.

-C'est fort possible et son propre potentiel n'est pas encore réveillé, répondit Reiko. Ouvre les yeux maintenant. »

Je lui obéis et attendis que ma vue se rétablisse entièrement avant de regarder la jeune femme.

« -Cette femme s'est fait violer par un Youkai il y a quatre lunes.

Et le ventre s'est développé bien trop vite, m'expliqua Takeru.

-Quand je suis arrivée pour examiner ce cas, poursuivit Reiko, j'ai tout de suite senti sa présence.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi cette image ?

-Parce que tu es en train de t'imprégner du rythme de la nature, chaque chose que tu dois voir s'impose à toi sous une image différente racontant la même chose, m'expliqua calmement Reiko.

-Il n'y a que les Mikos qui peuvent faire cela toutefois, précisa Takeru.

-L'image qui s'est imposé à toi s'explique facilement. Un arbre s'est fait parasiter par un autre d'une autre espèce. Et pendant que l'arbre parasité nourrissait l'autre, il mourrait.

-Cela veut dire que cette femme a dans son ventre quelque chose qui n'est pas de son espèce ?

-Et que cette chose va finir par la tuer, acheva Reiko, bien sûr si nous ne faisons rien. »

Alors Genji apporta un couteau tandis que Saiji présenta des serviettes.

Takeru amena un chaudron bouillant avec Mido et je compris qu'ils comptaient enlever la chose dans le ventre de la femme.

« -Okuni-kun, chuchota Reiko, tu dois tenir bon.

-Miko-sama, haleta cette dernière, par pitié, mon bébé…

-Elle veut le garder ? Demandai-je surprise.

-Malheureusement oui, soupira Genji, mais ce n'est pas bon. Dans ce genre de situation la mère veut toujours préserver l'enfant qu'elle nourrit, surtout s'il est Youkai…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'instinct de survit des Youkais étant plus personnel et plus puissant que celui des humains, un Youkai, même bébé, peut influer sur le comportement de son hôte, m'expliqua Reiko.

-Je vois, ainsi, si la mère n'a aucune volonté de s'en débarrasser, il peut grandir librement et même profiter de ses forces pour grandir plus facilement, m'étonnai-je, c'est incroyable…

-Les Youkais se nourrissent d'êtres humains et d'âmes…ce sont des démons impitoyables et terriblement meurtriers, cracha Saiji plein de haine.

-Saiji-kun, le reprit Takeru sans lâcher son sourire, ne laisse pas haine et colère falsifier ton jugement.

-Pardonnez-moi Takeru-sama.

-En effet, beaucoup de Youkais sont ainsi, poursuivit Genji, toutefois certains ne sont pas mauvais.

-Mais ils sont très rares, intervint Reiko, aussi si tu en vois un méfie toi tout le temps ! »

Le sujet sembla clos et toute l'attention se porta alors sur la femme qui commençait à avoir des contractions.

Alors, sans attendre quoi que se soit, Reiko ôta la couverture de Okuni et ouvrit son ventre avec précision et finesse, à croire qu'elle avait fait cela toute sa vie.

La jeune femme hurla de toutes ses forces et se secoua dans tous les sens, retenue par Genji, Mido, Saiji et Takeru.

On m'avait demandé de préparer une serviette chaude (pan de tissu tremper dans l'eau bouillante) pour préparer la venue du petit.

Reiko plongea alors ses deux mains dans la coupure et en sortit le bébé, pas très beau à voir d'ailleurs.

A travers la fine membrane qu'était le placenta, la créature était petite, rougeâtre, aux yeux d'un vert effrayant. Son corps trapu était assez humanoïde, deux jambes, deux bras, un torse, une tête, sauf que cette dernière avait d'énormes yeux courant toutes les extrémités qui auraient dû être ses joues, des mandibules, à la place de sa bouche et des écailles sur le dos.

Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et se composaient de deux faucilles tranchantes dont la pointe remplaçait la main.

En y regardant de plus près (j'en eu le loisir puisque je devais le tenir pendant que Reiko refermait la plaie) je remarquai que le bébé n'avait pas une mais deux paires de ce que je prenais pour des jambes mais j'aurais peut être dû dire des « pattes ».

Parce que c'était des pattes, poilus, rougeâtres, hideuses.

Okuni cessa de crier et regarda le bébé avec tendresse.

« -Mon bébé, murmura-t-elle, mon petit. »

Elle devait pas avoir les yeux en face des trous, pour sûr !

Quand Reiko termina sa tâche, le silence s'installa et elle me demanda l'enfant :

« -Comme chaque vie qui apparaît, sa place devrait être acceptée, fit elle en tenant l'enfant. Seulement…

-C'est dans l'ordre de la nature je suppose, me permis-je de la couper. Parce que cet être plus tard sera une menace pour le village, il faut alors le détruire avant…

-Encore si Okuni avait aimé ce Youkai…, murmura Takeru.

-C'est possible ? M'exclamai-je, je veux dire, qu'un humain aime un Youkai ?

-Et bien oui, c'est possible mais rare. Quand ce n'est pas par respect ou par obligation, certains humains peuvent aimer et être aimé d'un Youkai.

-C'est étrange, je me demande comment on peut aimer un truc qui ressemble à une mante religieuse…

-Certains Youkais peuvent prendre apparence humaine, m'expliqua Reiko tout en prenant le petit qui couinait en écartant ses mandibules, la plupart du temps ils sont assez puissants…

-Ce sont les Youkais les plus dangereux…

-Je vois. »

Puis Reiko me regarda et me demanda :

« -Que devrions-nous faire alors de cet enfant ? »

Tous me regardaient. Je savais que ce n'était pas une question décisive, parce qu'ils avaient déjà décidé quoi faire, mais plutôt une question pour me tester.

Alors je regardais l'enfant dans les bras de Reiko et, aussi triste que cela fut je répondis :

« -Une mort rapide et sans douleur. Que sa vie qui n'aurait pas dû être ne soit plus. »

La jeune Miko sourit, en même temps que Takeru.

Bonne réponse apparemment.

« -Une vraie future Miko, fit Takeru.

-Pourquoi dites vous cela ? En quoi ma réponse pouvait être différente ?

-Parce que tu aurais très bien pu choisir de tuer cette créature de manière horrible ou par dégoût pour son image. Mais la seule chose que tu as vue se fut la vie qu'il y avait dedans, m'expliqua Reiko. »

Alors la vieille femme suivis de Takeru de Genji, de Saiji et de moi-même, sortit avec le bébé et l'amena au pied de l'arbre sacré.

Elle s'inclina légèrement et, une épée en main prononça humblement :

« -Que cette vie retourne à son origine. Que son esprit trouve la paix. »

Puis elle planta l'épée dans le corps du bébé Youkai qui cessa de bouger dans un gargouillement glauque et mourut sur le coup.

Le corps fut bruler immédiatement après et quand la mère se réveilla, bien qu'un peu pâle, la triste nouvelle agit sur elle comme un coup de poignard sur la figure.

Son mari promit qu'il serait là pour elle et qu'il lui ferait les enfants les plus beaux du monde, plus pour la consoler que pour promettre.

Mais je savais qu'avec le temps, cette Okuni, aussi maternelle soit elle, saura aimer ses futurs enfants bien plus que le démon qu'elle avait hébergé dans son ventre.

Quand nous rentrâmes chez Reiko, elle me félicita pour cette journée et m'annonça que je pouvais être quelqu'un d'incroyable, si je m'en donnais les moyens.

J'ignore moi-même pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'à travers ce voyage, j'avais déjà été transformée. Je devenais quelqu'un de capable, j'apprenais les choses avec tellement d'aisance, si bien que je me demandais ce qui me faisait obstacle dans mon monde d'avant.

La réponse me parut évidente, une fois couchée et dans le lit improvisé : ici, rien n'était comme là bas, alors pourquoi pas moi ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: je ne possède aucun des personnages d'Inuyasha que vous reconnaîtrez.

Wha ma première revieweuse!!!Je suis trop contente.

Pour la peine voici la suite.

En effet elle n'est pas très gâtée par la nature mais les choses vont beaucoup changer dans ce chapitre, notamment sa vision des choses et du monde. Et alors que tout semblait lui promettre un bon avenir, voila que les choses se corsent.

PS: As-tu trouvé la signification du titre?

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre, l'adieu, le début de l'Enfer

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici dans ce monde ? Un jour, une semaine, un mois ?

En fait je ne savais pas.

Parce que la notion de temps était différente et que je n'avais pas prévu d'emmener ma montre en Enfer, alors je ne savais pas comment me repérer.

Après une vague question, je sus que cela faisait exactement trois semaines et cinq jours que j'étais là.

Et j'en aurai jamais cru autant.

Certes j'avais appris beaucoup de chose, notamment le nom et prénom de chaque personne de ce village, de chaque enfant, puis j'étais passé aux plantes, aux arbres (qui n'étaient finalement pas si différents de l'appellation de mon monde) et qu'à chaque fois, les exercices se révélaient être intéressant à en passer mes journées entières.

Pour comprendre chacune des différences entre les espèces, il me suffisait de regarder, de goûter, de comprendre le fonctionnement et au fur et à mesure que cela s'installait dans mon esprit, le don de Miko qu'avait tenté d'expliquer Reiko prenait un sens.

« Le don de la Miko n'est pas seulement spirituel, c'est une connexion, un langage avec les mondes différents qui nous entourent. Quand tu comprendras ce don, et seulement en cet instant, alors tu sauras vers quelle direction orienté ta volonté et ton pouvoir. »

Et je commençais juste à comprendre.

Bien sûr l'enseignement n'était pas la seule chose qui me soit donné de faire.

Je devais aussi entraîner mon corps afin de ne faire qu'un avec l'environnement, comme ci en offrant ma propre sueur et ma propre douleur, je pouvais alors moi-même entrer dans cette part du monde et participer à son équilibre.

Alors j'avais commencé par aider à la culture de riz, seulement ma réputation me précédent, il ne me fallut guère longtemps pour me couper la cuisse avec la faucille, ou de faire tomber les sacs, ou de tomber moi-même dans les rizières.

Bref, le problème de l'équilibre et de la dextérité étant suffisamment lourd comme ça, la proposition d'un enseignement sportif fut opté (contre mon opinion bien sûr).

Pour ce qui fut de l'équilibre, selon Reiko, rien n'égalait l'art du maniement de l'Arc.

Et en effet, bien que les apparences soient parfois trompeuses, le maniement de l'Arc m'avait fait un bien fou.

Par sécurité pour moi-même, et surtout pour les autres disciples, se fut la Miko en personne qui m'enseigna cet Art.

La position, la concentration, le geste, tout en ce maniement relevait d'un équilibre fragile et instable.

Le résultat dépendant d'abord de l'équilibre mental, car la flèche des Miko étaient le prolongement de sa volonté. Quand elles partaient se fichés dans la cible, c'était l'objectif, le centre de l'attention de son mental.

Et pour pouvoir bien manœuvrer il fallait que le corps puisse agir de lui-même, comme une habitude tellement répétée, qu'au final il ne suffisait même plus d'y penser.

L'équilibre entre la volonté mental et les gestes du corps. Une partie de ce que je manquais.

Au final c'était vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin.

Grâce à ces entraînements, j'arrivais à faire plusieurs choses à le fois sans tomber, sans le faire glisser, parce que chacun de mes gestes se liaient à mon esprit, et l'équilibre prenait place directement en moi.

Le deuxième objectif fut la coordination. L'entraînement fut décidé suite à une autre de mes gaffes, qui ne manqua pas par ailleurs de faire rire le village entier.

C'était une journée de festival, pour honorer je ne sais plus quel esprit protecteur.

Il fallait installer les barrières, vérifier le débit d'eau, préparer les tenues de cérémonie, tout coordonnée et bien sûr, comme si ce n'était pas déjà prévu, ce fut à moi de m'y coller. Un autre entraînement de ma chère maîtresse Reiko.

Et quand je ne faisais pas tomber les bûches utilisées pour le feu sacré, ou ne tombait en me prenant les pieds sur les pans de ma propre tunique parce que je portais trop de chose et que j'avais la tête dans l'équilibre (c'était à mes débuts de tir à l'arc), ou encore quand je me trompais dans les cordages et que je me reprenais les pieds dedans, bref, le nombre de chute fut tellement déconcertant que l'assemblée eut pitié de moi et vint à mon aide, dans un franche rire et une agréable amitié.

Dans mon monde, les gens auraient ris de ma misère, se seraient moqués mais ne seraient pas venus m'aider.

Au final la cérémonie se passa très bien et le lendemain j'étais prête pour mon premier cours de combat au corps à corps, comme ci j'avais besoin de me prendre des coups.

Et mon professeur ne fut autre que les frère Genji et Saiji.

J'appris par ailleurs que Takeru, surnommé le sage, avait subit des entraînements importants dans sa jeunesse et qu'il avait transmis ce savoir à ses deux fils respectifs.

Alors les combats douloureux et les cris s'étaient enchaînés au fil du temps, chevauché par les entraînements de l'Arc et par les différents enseignements spirituels qui restaient tout de même ma spécialité.

Je m'étais habituée à prendre des bains froids, à faire ce que Reiko m'apprenait comme étant des ablutions divines et bientôt, plonger dans le lac glacé ne m'était de plus aucune gêne.

Seulement, l'été passait bien trop vite et déjà le froid de l'automne s'installait et l'eau n'en était que plus froide et le séchage plus long.

Mais c'était une routine que j'aimais par-dessus tout.

Là, au milieu des vieux bâtiments, des souffles du vent, des craquements du bois, des danses des feuillages jusqu'à l'agréable sensation d'écoulement de l'eau, ici je me sentais chez moi.

A croire que le monde dans lequel je vivais m'empêchait d'être celle que j'étais, qu'il fallait que je saute pour arriver ici, pour voir ce que j'étais vraiment…

J'avais la sensation d'inspirer plus librement, de bouger de vivre plus facilement, apaisée et épanouie dans un monde totalement médiéval et étranger à l'ancien.

Plus tard je pus faire le lien : j'avais en effet fait un saut dans le passé. Il s'agissait de l'époque de Sengoku Jidai, et j'en étais tout de même rassurée. Parce qu'au moins les notions de l'humanité et le reste ne seraient pas trop différentes de chez moi, enfin j'espérais.

Pendant cette période, plusieurs choses m'étaient arrivées…et d'autres pas.

Parmi celles qui se sont produites, une déclaration enflammée suivie d'un refus catégorique.

Saiji, le fil célibataire de Takeru le sage, était venu un matin tandis que je revenais de mes ablutions divines.

Je l'aimais bien certes, mais depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Shinichi, l'appel naturelle de la femme vers l'homme n'était pas réapparut.

Je le considérais comme un grand frère et savoir que pour lui s'était autre chose me prit par surprise.

Il vint à moi et demanda à me parler seul à seul.

La matinée était assez avancée et déjà les villageois alentours, notamment Suki le forgeron et Okubo l'éleveur de chevaux, s'agitaient.

Nous nous étions alors éloignés un peu de village et Saiji me déclara tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il me demanda mes sentiments envers lui et je ne sus que répondre.

Alors, Reiko débarqua avec Takeru et expliqua d'un ton froid et sec :

« -Une Miko ne peut se permettre de céder son cœur à autre que son devoir, cracha-t-elle froidement à Saiji. La pureté de son corps doit rester ainsi et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! »

J'avais alors compris l'importance de cette pureté, et l'envie de devenir une Miko s'était un peu calmé. Même beaucoup.

J'en avais encore discuté avec Reiko, tandis que Takeru expliquait les choses de la vie à son fils à sa manière, et elle m'avait répondu plus calmement :

« -Plus que tout au monde, la Miko doit représenter la nature pure et présente. Kumiko, le pouvoir de la Miko est un fait rare qui ne se transmet pas. Il est d'autant plus puissant que ta pureté et tant que tu préserveras ton cœur de la faiblesse d'un seul homme, tu pourras alors protéger tout un village. C'est ce que nous appelons le Sacrifice du Cœur. »

Préserver sa pureté pour purifier les Youkais malsains, préserver son cœur d'un seul homme pour protéger un village, sacrifier l'espoir de porter un enfant pour permettre à d'autres de les élever dans la paix.

Un douloureux sacrifice en effet.

Et d'ailleurs ce regret ne passait toujours pas, en dépit du temps qui s'écoulait.

Ensuite, l'une des choses qui ne se produisit pas ce fut les Youkais.

Mise à part l'enfant, dont le souvenir me faisait frissonner d'angoisse, aucun Youkais n'étaient apparus depuis.

Pas même quand je m'éloignais un peu dans la forêt, rien.

Alors, Takeru me rassura en disant que c'était par la présence de Reiko.

Les Youkais détestaient plus que tous les Miko, parce qu'elles étaient vraiment les seules femmes à pouvoir leur tenir tête, du moins officiellement.

« -Pourquoi officiellement ?

-Parce qu'il existe des chasseurs de Youkais et dont certains sont des femmes, me répondit Genji.

-Oui, ce sont comme des mercenaires qui partent de village en village, proposant leurs services en échange de frais légers et de quelques morceaux récupérés à partir des Youkais, ajouta Mido en me servant le thé.

-Je vois, j'aimerai bien en rencontrer un une fois, murmurai-je en un souffle.

-Il parait qu'un de leur village a justement été attaqué par une horde de Youkais et qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun survivant, fit Saiji qui s'était remis avec difficulté de ses sentiments.

-C'est vrai mais prions pour que cela ne nous arrive pas, acheva Takeru en buvant son potage avec le sourire. »

Et en effet cela ne nous arriva jamais.

Du moins, pas dans les jours et les semaines qui suivirent.

Et puis, il y a les choses qui n'auraient jamais dû arriver et qui pourtant arriva tant bien que mal.

Et c'était justement pendant que je me rappelais de ces évènements, tout en m'enfonçant bien trop profondément dans la forêt, que cela se produisit.

Je cherchais une plante bien précise, qui ressemblait à une fleur des champs mais ne poussait qu'en haut des arbres et en automne en plus.

C'était une plante dont les vertus calmantes m'étaient nécessaires car récemment j'étais prise de mal de tête épouvantables, certainement parce que Genji, voyant que mon niveau avait cruellement augmenté et que j'avais considérablement gagné en finesse et en puissance, avait alors décidé de faire de vrai combat et qu'à chaque fois je perdais avec des sérieux coups au niveau de la tête.

Je savais qu'il ne mettait pas toute sa force, et je remercie les esprits d'ailleurs pour cela, mais il me laissait tout de même une sacrée migraine à chaque fois.

Et la séance d'aujourd'hui bien plus que les autres.

Je m'avançais à travers les broussailles quand je débouchai alors sur la clairière par laquelle j'étais arrivée.

Je savais bien que j'avais déjà vu ses fleurs quelque part.

La nostalgie me prit à la gorge et je m'arrêtai alors devant l'arbre qui m'avait accueilli.

Je m'y assis et posa ma main dessus.

Je n'étais jamais revenu ici auparavant, certainement parce que j'avais oublié l'endroit en lui-même et peut être parce que j'avais peur qu'en revenant, quelques choses allaient me transporter de nouveau dans mon ancien monde et me ramener à cette réalité que plus que tout je craignais de revivre.

Quoi que, cela m'aurait bien fait rire de revoir la tête de cette pimbêche de Naomi, rien que quand elle aurait vu ce que j'étais devenu.

Avec l'entraînement, mon corps s'était affiné et endurci puis mes cheveux avaient encore poussés. Il m'arrivait maintenant au niveau des jambes…

Bien sûr pour ne pas être déranger, je les attachais comme avant, avec un chignon bien serré et j'utilisais des copeaux de bois en guise de barrette.

J'étais devenue plus sereine aussi et plus forte grâce à tout ça et maintenant, revenir en cet endroit ne m'effrayait plus autant…

Assises devant l'arbre je contemplais ce dernier jusqu'à ce que j'y découvre quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

Parmi l'arbre, il y avait un creux, léger, formé par ses racines sortantes.

Et dans ce creux, y était déposé un petit bouquet de fleurs séchées…

Elles n'avaient pas poussés là, parce que leurs tiges avaient été coupées et qu'aucune présence de racines n'était visible.

Ma tête s'éleva alors vers les branches de l'arbre et se fut là que, pour la première fois, je le vis.

Surprise, je me relevai d'un bond et reculai vivement, histoire de pouvoir l'observer sous un angle plus révélateur.

Il se tenait assis sur une branche, utilisant le tronc comme un dossier.

Il portait un ensemble blanc, de soie, assez chic et luxueux, maintenu par une armure et une ceinture jaune, brodée de motifs de fleurs rouges.

A sa gauche, reposait deux katanas dissimulés par les longs pans de ses manches.

Il avait comme une cuirasse bordée de pics d'acier pointus sur son épaule gauche et une sorte de longue fourrure blanche sur son épaule droite, fourrure qui tombait sur son corps l'encerclant.

Son visage, lisse et marmoréen était teinté de neige et d'or, certainement à cause du soleil, si pâle et semblant si fragile que le toucher pouvait le briser.

Ses cheveux argentés cascadaient le long de ses épaules, retombant sur son corps avec souplesse et grâce. Coupés en dégradé, notamment sur le devant du visage, ces derniers me masquaient l'essentiel de ce dernier.

Je pouvais discerner ses traits parfaits rien qu'en regardant son menton ou son oreille pointue, mais pour les yeux ou le reste je ne voyais pas.

De ce que je voyais, il dégageait comme une aura lumineuse et saillante, presque froide et dangereuse, si cette dernière n'était pas mélanger de magnificence.

Une brise légère me poussa légèrement par derrière et remonta vers lui, faisant balancer ses cheveux soyeux en une danse parfaite et magnifique.

Il inspirait néanmoins la crainte et la peur, et pour une raison que j'ignore la première image qui s'imposa à moi, ce fut « La Mort ».

Comme s'il était un prédateur féroce utilisant sa beauté pour attirer ses proies dans un piège machiavélique.

Et l'autre sentiment étrange qui m'habitait en moi, mise à part l'instinct de survie qui me poussait à partir en courant en hurlant le nom de ma mère, ce fut la fascination.

L'être qui était en face de moi, perché sur cet arbre, était fascinant.

J'étais vraiment stupide de le penser mais je ne pouvais aller à l'encontre de mon esprit.

Les intuitions étant aussi importantes que la sensibilité, la plupart du temps ses deux faits s'accordaient entre eux.

Sauf que mon intuition m'ordonnait de partir, et ma sensibilité me figeait sur place.

Enfin, comme si la brise lui avait soufflé ma présence au creux de son oreille, il détourna son regard vers moi et je pus alors sentir mon intuition fondre comme une glace à l'équateur.

Son visage était celui d'un ange. Le nez parfait, droit, aquilin, traçant une symétrie parfaite entre les courbes de son menton, sa mâchoire, ses joues pâles et lisses, sur lesquelles étaient tracés à chacune des extrémités deux traits mauves dont une sur les joues et l'autre sur les pommettes.

Et son regard agit sur moi comme une alarme à la catastrophe : deux perles inquisitrices, farouches et dangereusement froide et calculatrice venaient de poser leurs ambres meurtrières sur ma personne.

Pourtant il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Seul sa tête s'était tourné vers moi et l'observation, bien que minutieuse, ne prit alors que quelques secondes tout au plus.

J'eus assez de conscience pour me rappeler de respirer et surtout les bonnes manières.

Je me retrouvais certainement en face de ce qui devait être un noble et je ne présentais en rien mon respect.

Alors je clignai des yeux deux ou trois fois, histoire de me redonner une contenance, et présentai alors mon front en avançant ma nuque, puis inclinai la tête, la salutation habituelle.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse quoi que se soit, mais au contraire il continua à me toiser et ne bougea pas d'un pouce…

Peut être que les nobles n'avaient nullement besoin de saluer…

Alors j'haussai mentalement les épaules entreprit l'ascension de l'arbre tout en forçant mon esprit à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'ange qui était perché à quelques mètres de moi.

Je sentais son regard suivre mes mouvements et me forçais à les ignorer, tant que cela était possible.

Arrivée à une hauteur convenable, c'est-à-dire à quelques branches de lui, je sortis la serpe que m'avait donnée Reiko et pris quelques fleurs de l'arbre, tout en remerciant mentalement ce dernier pour le don de ses fruits.

Seulement, ma concentration n'étant pas entièrement vouée à la pratique, et mon expérience en bourde et faux pas étant plus que complète depuis ma naissance, j'allais pour prendre une dernière poignée de fleurs, un peu trop haute d'ailleurs, quand en me penchant, la branche sur laquelle je me trouvais craqua et céda sous mon poids.

Je tombai dans un petit cri de surprise, me prenant au passage quelques branches et m'écrasaient par terre, les fesses en premier.

Etrangement, les coups me semblaient bien moins douloureux.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je remercie Genji et Saiji pour leurs entraînements non retenus des derniers jours.

En attendant, j'avais le corps complètement immobilisé, certainement à cause de l'atterrissage forcé et cette situation m'embarrassa au plus haut point.

J'avais un ange en pleine cible. Ce dernier d'ailleurs me regardait de manière désintéressée, me traitant certainement de gourde dans son esprit.

Le souvenir de tous ces gens me traitant ainsi me redonna de l'énergie et je pus reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, non sans douleur surtout en me redressant.

N'étant pas certaine d'être entière, je vérifiai d'abord l'état de chacun de mes membres, sous le regard assez agaçant du garçon aux cheveux de lune.

Apparemment, et les esprits soient loués, je n'avais rien de cassé, juste une cuisante douleur aux fesses.

Je me relevai, titubai un peu à cause du contrecoup et repris l'équilibre tant bien que mal. Je n'allais pas perdre la face contre l'ange qui ne me fascinait plus du tout bien au contraire.

Encore s'il avait haussé les sourcils ou s'il avait ri, j'aurais volontiers rigolé aussi, seulement il n'avait rien fait.

Il me regardait toujours, son air froid et calculateur collé à la face et n'exprimait rien de particulier.

Je le regardais alors encore une fois, retombant dans l'émerveillement de ses traits puis le vent souffla et une image s'imposa à moi en même temps que je reconnus l'odeur qu'il apportait.

Me précipitant vers le village, je m'arrêtai juste avant d'être rentré dans la forêt pour revenir sur mes pas.

J'avais en ma possession des fleurs sauvages que j'avais cueillies en un collier avec Nanami et sa sœur et j'ignorai quoi en faire.

Alors je m'approchai du creux de l'arbre et y déposai la couronne de fleurs blanches tout en demandant à voix haute, et qu'importait si le noble m'entendait : « Continue à veuillez sur cet arbre. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que quelqu'un était mort ici et que la présence du noble n'était pas hasardeuse.

Peut être que cette personne était proche de lui…

Ou peut être était-il à l'origine de sa mort et venait se repentir…

Ou bien peut être aimait-il tout simplement se pencher comme un singe sur les arbres et que celui-ci était assez confortable.

Bref, je me précipitai alors vers le village, ayant reconnu l'odeur des cendres et le son des hurlements de peur et de douleur.

Et j'avais bien fait, des hommes, armés d'épées et de lances venaient de blesser les gardes du village et étaient rentrés dedans.

La plupart était à pied et seul une poignée était à cheval, certainement les chefs.

Les villageois se réfugièrent derrière Takeru et Reiko, tandis que celui qui semblait être le chef des brigands fit avancer son cheval.

Il portait une cuirasse légère, faite de fer, et une hache lourde pendait à sa droite.

Barbu, les cheveux gras, les dents jaunâtres, les rides d'une vie d'inquiétude et d'angoisse se mélangeant avec les cicatrices de nombreux combats, la différence entre lui et le noble que je venais de voir était si frappante, que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

Je profitai de l'attention du groupe sur le chef et la Miko pour entrer chez le forgeron et prendre arc, flèches et sabre.

En me changeant de sorte à être prise pour un homme, je les entendais converser :

« -He le vieux, fit le chef, c'est toi le chef de ce village ?

-En effet, répondit-il avec le sourire.

-Super ! Dis-moi, qui est le seigneur de ces terres ! Ordonna le chef avec assurance.

-Un seigneur humain je suppose ? Demanda Takeru.

-On s'en fou ! Je convoite les nobles de ces terres ! Parle ou il t'en coûtera.

-Ces terres n'ont aucun seigneur guerrier. Ni humains, ni Youkais, intervint alors Reiko. Il n'y a aucune raison de guerroyer en ces lieux.

-Tu parles trop femme ! Puisque il n'y a pas de quoi faire la guerre alors nous allons trouver une raison ! »

Puis il s'approcha d'une des maisons, torches en main et menaça de l'allumer, sourire aux lèvres.

Il était de ceux qui désiraient le combat, le sang, la guerre et la destruction, de ce que nous détestions par-dessus tout.

Reiko s'avança alors, se montrant entièrement.

La plupart des hommes pâlirent en reconnaissant ses habits et le chef perdit son sourire :

« -Une Miko ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Puisqu'il n'y a pas de seigneur c'est forcément pour cette raison…

-Que veux-tu guerrier ? De la nourriture pour tes cheveux et tes hommes ? Soit nous te servirons un seul et unique repas. Une nuit pour te reposer, soit nos auberges sont vides. Tu auras le nécessaire, reste et part, cela seul sont nos conditions, prononça alors la Miko de sa voix ferme et impitoyable.

-De l'alcool, des femmes, de la nourriture et un bon lit !

-Nous n'avons aucune femmes pour toi guerrier, tu auras ton alcool ! Mais ne revient plus jamais en ces lieux !

-Pfeu ! Ne me fait pas rire vieille sorcière ! Il y a ici tous ce dont nous avons besoin ! Cracha le chef de guerre. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas vraiment en état de discuter ! Je peux tous vous faire bruler en enfer d'un seul geste.

-Vient donc si tu peux, s'écria alors Saiji. »

Erreur, car c'était ce qu'attendait le chef, une provocation.

Alors il s'élança sur Saiji hache à la main tandis que ses sbires l'accompagnaient par leurs cris et leurs encouragements.

Saiji en fit de même. Seul les cris de son père et de Reiko, qui auraient pu tout faire arrêter, raisonnèrent dans le village.

Saiji était peut être quelqu'un de fort au combat, mais le guerrier était quelqu'un qui avait connu de nombreux champ de bataille et le résultat ne fut pas surprenant.

Pourtant, je sentis mon cœur battre à une vitesse folle quand la hache se planta sur l'abdomen de Saiji, brisant son bassin et ouvrant une plaie saignante par-dessus tout.

J'entendis son frère Genji hurler son nom et plusieurs femmes s'effondrèrent en larmes devant ce spectacle.

Les brigands jetèrent un hourra à leur chef qui brandit de nouveau sa hache et se moqua de Genji.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs voulut se ruer vers le chef mais un ordre de Takeru claqua :

« -Ne fais pas la même erreur Genji !

-Mais…

-Saiji n'avait ni femme ni enfant ! Il a fait une erreur qui lui a coûté la vie !

-Genji, fit alors doucement la vieille, ils n'attendent que ça…

-Partez de ce village, fit Takeru menaçant, partez et ne revenez plus.

-Kerps, comme ci nous allions vous obéir.

-Mais chef et la Miko… ? S'inquiéta l'un des lanciers.

-Ce n'est qu'une vieille mémé, elle ne pourra pas résister à notre assaut. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon regard ne pouvait plus se détourner de Saiji. Je le voyais bouger encore, souffrir de sa blessure, sans mourir, sans trouver la délivrance.

Il se tourna alors vers moi et me reconnut. Souriant il partit alors…ayant dans la tête l'image de la femme qu'il avait aimée.

La tristesse et la colère s'empara de moi, s'écoulant dans chaque parcelle de mon corps en inondant mes veines de rage.

Je sentis chaque muscles de mon corps se crisper et bientôt, mon esprit fut assailli par d'innombrable pensées de meurtre de défoulement, d'acharnement sur la personne qui se trouvait devant moi.

Ils étaient trop nombreux, toutefois que m'importait…

Saiji était mort.

De façon si stupide, de façon si soudaine.

Le matin il était là, souriant, promis à un avenir de paix et de tranquillité au côté d'une femme et d'enfants qu'il aurait pu chérir…

A midi, il se hâtait de rentrer chez lui, pour m'entraîner avec son assurance quotidienne, partageant mes coups et ceux de son frère…

A chaque fois que je revoyais en tête l'image de Saiji, je sentais des vagues de rages parcourir mon corps, dans un rythme qui rappelait les battements d'un cœur…

Alors, je fis ce que je n'aurais jamais escompté faire de toute ma vie.

Je bandai l'arc que j'avais en main, encochai la première flèche qui me venait et, de toute ma haine, visualisa la cible, invoquant une mort rapide et sans souffrance.

La flèche partit, prolongement de ma haine et je crus alors entendre la surprise de Reiko ainsi que celle de chacun des villageois.

La flèche se ficha exactement à l'endroit que je désirais : entre les deux yeux.

Personne ne la vis venir, et alors qu'elle se fichait dans mon objectif, un ensemble d'évènements se produisirent.

D'abord, en moi-même, la rage que j'avais s'écoula comme le dernier soupir de l'homme que je venais de tuer, soupir que je fus la seul à percevoir et à ressentir comme un frisson glacial sur mon visage.

Ensuite, la flèche se désintégra, devenant poussière, comme ci son existence était liée à la haine que j'éprouvais.

Puis les hommes, apeurés par cette flèche qui venait de nulle part, prirent peur et s'enfuir, se couvrant de leurs boucliers par peur d'en recevoir d'autre.

Quand le silence s'installa et que les hommes furent loin, Reiko reprit doucement :

« -Genji, Takeru, aidez les villageois à enterrer décemment Saiji, fit elle en se dirigeant vers la forge.

-Où allez-vous Miko-sama ? Demanda Okuni.

-Soutenir un cœur malade, répondit-elle énigmatique. »

L'arc tomba sur le sol, dans un fracas qui me parut assourdissant.

Reprenant en moi-même chaque instant précédent la vérité frappa en moi-même comme une dague en plein cœur : je venais de tuer quelqu'un.

Je venais de briser un avenir, de prendre ce que je n'avais pas le droit…

Je venais de voler une vie à un inconnu, par vengeance…

Je me mis à regarder mes mains et le sang y apparut, comme si je l'avais tué avec et non avec une flèche.

La peur me prit à la poitrine et ma respiration se transforma en spasmes. Je remarquai alors que les larmes s'écoulaient et que Reiko me regardait, l'air imperturbable.

Elle s'avança vers moi et me gifla violemment.

Je tombai à la renverse et mit ma main sur ma joue rougie :

« -Pour que tu ne puisses jamais oublier la douleur physique et spirituelle que cela impose. Et pour que tu puisses ainsi, toujours te souvenir que prendre une vie, c'est perdre une partie de soi même, m'expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

Puis elle s'agenouilla vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

« -Quand à ton geste, sache que tu as bien agis.

-Mais j'ai…

-Tu as ôté la vie d'un homme pour en sauver un village, me coupa-t-elle. Ils comptaient pillés le village, violer les femmes et les petites filles, tuer les hommes impitoyablement.

-Mais…

-La mort appartient à la nature. Par ton geste tu n'as en rien pêché. Cependant, tu as payé la conséquence du vol. Car en lui prenant sa vie, tu as perdu une part de toi-même. N'ait de crainte, cette partie de toi reviendra avec le temps, le premier est toujours le plus douloureux… »

Puis elle m'aida à me relever et me fit sortir de la forge.

Les gens des alentours me regardèrent puis, comprenant l'histoire, s'inclinèrent plus que d'habitude à notre passage.

Quand elle fut certaine que je pouvais marcher sans problème, elle me relâcha et nous partîmes ensemble vers la tombe de Saiji où les villageois allaient ou revenaient, le cœur et la mine sombre.

Aux côtés de la tombe, Takeru, dont l'éternel sourire était encore présent en apparence seulement, puis Genji et sa femme, tous les deux en larmes et s'enlaçant éperdument, comme ci en ne voulant faire qu'un, ils arriveraient à soulager leur peine.

Quand Okuni et son mari eurent terminés leurs adieux à Saiji, ce fut au tour des deux Mikos, à savoir Reiko et moi, les deux dernières.

Nous étions seuls désormais avec la famille et dire quoi que se soit n'aurait servi à rien.

Alors je m'inclinai devant la famille, qui me répondit de même et m'agenouillai devant la tombe de Saiji, dont presque la totalité du corps était déjà recouvert de terre.

Seul son visage était encore à l'air et j'y retrouvai le petit sourire qu'il m'avait adressé avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

Je posai alors ma main sur son front, puis sur sa joue, ignorant le froid qui émanait de sa peau. Puis je sortis d'une de mes manches une poignée de fleurs que j'avais cueillies plus tôt pour mes tisanes et les déposai devant sa tombe.

D'un seul soupir, j'avais résumé la totalité des choses que j'aurais aimé lui dire, lui faire entendre, lui faire comprendre, comme si dans cet air qu'il ne voit ni n'entend, il aurait pu le comprendre.

Je reculai pour laisser Reiko faire les gestes à l'apaisement, mais elle n'en fit rien, me regardant avec ce regard surpris.

Je compris alors que j'avais déjà tout fait naturellement, et les mots qu'elle avait prononcé au début de mon arrivé revenait en tête, d'une manière bien trop nostalgique à mon goût.

Une victoire pour moi en même temps qu'une perte. La mort de Saiji avait marqué un tournant important dans ma vie : j'avais atteint l'équilibre, bien que fragile, le rythme de ce monde, et le don.

Parce qu'en décochant cette flèche, j'avais saisi le sens de ce don, et mon pouvoir s'était manifesté.

Mais il avait fallu sa mort et de cela, je ne pouvais me le pardonner. En fin de compte, je restai quand même incapable de faire les choses par moi-même.

Nous rentrâmes ensemble et se fut Reiko qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans le village, si l'on omettait bien sur les plaintes et les lamentations.

La déchirure était bien trop importante pour chacun, car Saiji avait été le frère de tous.

Mais sa jeunesse qui le rendait fougueux avait eu raison de lui.

« -Que chacun rentre chez soi et fasse le deuil de celui que nous venons de perdre, ordonna-t-elle froidement, demain nous devrons prendre herbes et talismans, car ce qui pourrait arriver peut être bien pire. »

Puis elle m'avait intimé de la suivre et nous repartîmes en silence.

Arrivé à la cabane, je me permis de lui demander, ma voix brisée par l'émotion :

« -Pourquoi êtes vous si froide Reiko-sama…

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas se laisser abattre et parce que c'est le rôle d'une Miko Kumiko-chan, murmura-t-elle tendrement. Nous avons le devoir de protéger les hommes, de les protéger de leurs propres folies et de les guider, jusqu'à même l'au-delà.

-Vous pourriez être…moins dure, reprochais-je en un murmure.

-Si je ne le suis pas, les gens n'obéiraient qu'à leur cœur et alors ce genre de catastrophe reviendrait bien plus souvent.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous inquiète ?

-Parce que la mort d'une personne attire toujours les mauvais esprits, et que pire que cela, si la horde de soldat qui vient de partir ne se retrouve pas un chef de sitôt, se sera une autre horde qui viendra, répondit-elle anxieuse.

-Une…autre horde ?

-L'inquiétude, la peur, la haine, la frustration, tout ce qu'un chef empêche par sa présence, attire les Youkais. Ils aiment se nourrirent de ces âmes en peine et quand il y en a autant, cela n'en devient que plus tentant.

-Je vois, alors les herbes et les talismans…

-Nous permettrons d'éloigner les mauvais esprits seulement, si un miracle existait pour faire fuir les Youkais, il y aurait longtemps que nous les aurions utilisés… »

Le sujet étant terminé, la pluie et la nuit s'étant installées, il ne nous restait plus qu'à dormir.

Chose qui me fut, bien malgré moi impossible.

A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, l'image de Saiji s'installait dans ma tête et je revoyais chacun des moments que j'avais passé avec lui ces dernières semaines.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut des heures, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le sommeil alors que j'entendais les légers ronflements de Reiko.

Ne pouvant rester une minute de plus, je me relevai et constatai avec surprise que la lumière matinale s'imposait doucement.

M'habillant rapidement et sans bruit, je sortis de la cabane.

La brume de la nuit ne s'était toujours pas dissipée et le soleil se cachait derrière un épais rideau de nuage blanc, donnant aux paysages une variation grisâtre et terne, comme sans vie.

Je me mis à marcher, errant vers un lieu désiré seulement de mon esprit inconscient, avança naturellement sans me préoccuper des obstacles de ma route.

Descendant le chemin principal du village, je passai devant chacune des maisons de ma connaissance, sans détourner une seule fois la tête.

Mes cheveux, détachés au gré du vent flottait autour de moi, accompagnant chacun de mes mouvements.

Les pans de mon Yukata ne me gênaient pas, alors que je devais encore me battre pour ne pas tomber avec.

A chaque fois que je repassais devant un endroit où j'avais l'habitude de revoir Saiji, je nous revoyais parler, jouer, rigoler, taquiner. Je fus vraiment bête de ne pas remarquer le regard qu'il me portait à chaque instants, lui qui était si épris de moi…

Mais, mon cœur saignant, refusait alors de s'ouvrir encore…

La blessure fut maintenant plus profonde en songeant que, si j'avais accepté, alors il ne se serait pas risqué dans cette impasse…

Mais me mettre le tort à dos n'allait pas arranger les choses…

Je traversai le pont qui menait aux rizières, tout en revoyant encore son sourire si chaleureux, sa présence de grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

Quand je tombais de la digue, il me tendait toujours son bras pour me relever, et maintenant, si je tombai…seul le vent me tendra sa brise immatérielle…

Si seulement je savais, ce que je sais maintenant…

Poursuivant mon chemin, je continuais à revoir ce flot de souvenir se déverser à mes yeux, sans conscience du chemin que je prenais, poursuivant toujours en avançant…

Et plus j'avançais, plus je m'éloignais de sa tombe, plus je revoyais toutes ces images, comme un cercle vicieux…

Au final, les larmes ne voulant pas tomber je cédai à la tristesse en me rendant compte que j'étais à l'endroit où je l'avais vu pour la première fois, l'endroit où je fus quand tout commença et quand tout finit.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi incapable, peut être aurai-je tiré cette flèche plus tôt et j'aurai pu lui sauver la vie ?

Se lamenter ne servait à rien je sais, mais j'aurai tellement aimé faire plus que d'assister à son dernier sourire.

Alors que je me tenais devant l'arbre par lequel j'étais arrivé, je me mis à hurler aussi fort que ma voix le permettait et m'effondrait sur le sol, aux côtés de la couronne de fleurs que j'avais laissé la veille.

Enfin, je sentis les larmes s'écouler de mes yeux, comme si j'avais dû attendre d'être à cet endroit là et de crier mon désespoir.

Je m'entendis même lamenter le nom de Saiji, de ma mère, de mon père, de ma famille et de cette vie que je n'aurais pas due avoir…

Mince à la fin ! Je devenais quoi ?

Une Miko ? Moi qui étais incapable de faire quoi que se soit ?

« -Un rêve, c'est surement un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller chez mi, dans mon futon, avec ma mère à côté de moi et mon père…

Ce n'est pas vrai…je ne suis pas à cette époque, je ne suis pas une Miko, je… »

Je sentis le sommeil libérateur m'emporter tandis que mes lèvres continuaient de remuer toutes seules, sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir de ma bouche.

Juste avant de sombrer pourtant, une image s'imposa à moi, une image que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir.

C'était le noble aux cheveux d'argent de la dernière fois.

Il se tenait juste de l'autre côté de l'arbre où je me trouvais et il souriait…d'un sourire cruel, comme s'il était content de ma misère.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que je compris…

Je venais de m'endormir derrière l'un des plus grands prédateurs qui puisse exister : je venais de m'endormir à côté d'un Youkai à l'apparence humaine…


	5. Chapter 5

Voila la suite que vous attendiez^^.

Même si le début semblait un peu long, voici quelques autres séries de péripéties nécessaires à la suite de l'histoire.

Rassurez vous Sesshomaru arrivera dans le prochain chapitre...et ne nous quittera que très peu^^.

Quand aux autres personnages d'Inuyasha, n'ayez crainte vous les verrez bien assez tôt. En fait d'ici deux à trois chapitres certains arriveront.

Laissez moi des commentaires et dites moi si:

-d'un vous avez compris la signification du titre de la fiction.

-de deux si vous trouvez que mes chapitres sont trop longs. (le plus long c'est le suivant en fait^^).

Voila j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et cela me remplit tellement de joie que je me mets toujours à écrire la suite quand je les lis pour ne pas vous décevoir. Bref place à la lecture.

Disclamers: Je ne possède aucun des personnages que vous serez susceptibles de reconnaître et ce qu'importe le manga dans lequel vous les retrouverez. Dans l'ensemble, les noms sont pris de générateurs de noms japonais, s'ils n'appartiennent pas à des personnages d'Inuyasha.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 4 : Enlèvement, fuite et capture.

Pendant combien de temps ai-je dormi ainsi ?

Allez savoir, tout ce que je me souvins c'est qu'à mon réveil, il n'y avait ni arbre, ni forêt, ni Youkai humain aux cheveux d'argent, simplement un camp, une corde, un pilier et des hommes dévorant de la viande en se moquant de moi ouvertement.

Ok, le réveil peu commun. Ou alors je rêvais encore.

Pourtant la main brute d'un des imbéciles qui se moquaient de moi me prouva le contraire en me giflant, rigolant comme un babouin débile qui avait trouvé un nouveau jeu :

« -Bah voila ! Elle est réveillée maintenant ! S'écria-t-il en arrachant de manière barbare un morceau de viande.

-Hey ! Fais attention ! Elle pourrait coûter moins cher si tu l'amoches trop ! Rétorqua un autre soldat.

-Mouai, de toute façon, c'est une Miko, alors elle va nous permettre de vivre riche et pendant longtemps, qui sait, peut être qu'on deviendra des seigneurs ! »

Super, je me retrouvais à la merci de deux idiots que se croyaient malins.

Seulement, la baffe qu'il venait de me faire me brulait la joue et la douleur ne voulait pas partir.

« -Regarde ce que tu lui as fait, fit le deuxième en s'approchant de moi, maintenant elle va avoir un bleu.

-Dites, je peux savoir ce que je fais là ? Risquai-je.

-Bah c'est simple, on a fui l'armée de l'autre taré parce qu'on aimait pas le nouveau chef. On voulait se venger de la vieille Miko mais on t'a trouvé endormie au pied d'un arbre, m'expliqua le plus maigre.

-Ouai ! Et on va te vendre en tant qu'esclave ! Je me demande si on devrait te vendre à des humains ou à des Youkais…, fit-il mesquin.

-Parce que vous seriez près à mettre votre vie en danger pour me vendre ? Poursuivis-je, vous êtes bien téméraires…

-Héhé on voit que tu ne connais pas trop le milieu ! Dans la vente d'esclave l'acheteur est anonyme ! Beaucoup de fois se sont des Youkais d'ailleurs, parce qu'ils n'aiment pas se risquer à voler leurs viandes ! Ricana le plus gros. »

D'accord, donc j'étais vraiment mal barré.

Ils continuèrent de rire et de boire, ivre et impatient à l'idée de bientôt être riche, si bien qu'au bout de deux heures, ils s'écroulèrent et s'endormirent.

Heureusement qu'ils ignoraient que c'était moi qui avait tué leur chef…

Cependant, en regardant un peu plus autour de moi, je remarquai que je ne connaissais nullement l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Plus à l'Ouest ou plus à l'Est par rapport au village ?

Au Nord, au Sud ?

Bref, je devais faire mon maximum pour retrouver les traces du village de Reiko et de Takeru. D'autant plus qu'ils allaient croire que je les avais abandonné alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Mais d'abord je devais retirer ses cordages bien trop serrés.

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, je décidai d'opter pour la ruse.

Alors je me mis à m'agiter de tout côté et à essayer de réveiller le plus maigre. Il avait autant bu que son ami donc il serait pas très frais pour le réveil :

« -Hey !

-Grmlml.

-Hoé toi là bas !

-Hun ? »

Il releva la tête vers moi et me regarda en louchant. Je me retins de pouffer de rire et lui demanda, le visage emprunt d'une urgence.

« -Vite je dois y aller !

-Où ?

-Au toilette…j'ai envie… je ne vais quand même pas me faire dessus ici ?

-Heu…ok j'arrive. »

Puis il se leva en titubant, me retira mes cordages tout en tenant la corde qui me maintenant le cou et me guida vers des fourrées.

« -Là, vas y personne regarde.

-Merci, fis-je. »

Puis j'attrapai vivement la corde d'une main, attira l'autre extrémité vers moi et le cueilli au ventre par un coup de coude bien placé.

Il perdit connaissance suite au choc et je pus me débarrasser facilement du reste.

Par précaution, j'attachai le soldat inconscient à l'arbre et lui fourra dans la bouche un morceau de tissu, histoire de le faire taire.

Certes j'aurais pu les tuer tout les deux seulement…

A l'évocation du mot tuer, un frisson me parcourut l'échine et l'image de Saiji remonta à ma mémoire, douloureuse et présente.

Comme pour me rappeler de sa présence, le soldat ligoter soupira et tourna la tête dans l'autre sens, signe qu'il s'était endormi.

Et doucement je quittai le camp improvisé pour essayer de trouver mon chemin.

Suivre les pas des hommes n'étant pas le mieux à faire, je n'avais plus qu'à me guider en fonction de la floraison et des traces d'animaux.

En général, ces dernières étaient assez visibles grâce aux feuilles tombées et là où il n'y en avait pas, signifiait que les animaux évitaient cet endroit.

Je savais de Reiko que les animaux, à cause de la chasse, éviter les chemins utilisés par les hommes et le chemin que je suivais ressemblait beaucoup à celui dont elle parlait.

Peut être allait il me mener à un village…

Suivant la route, les sens en éveil et en alerte, ma maladresse légendaire reprit du dessus et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me prendre les racines d'un arbre et tomber du haut d'une colline dans un fracas assourdissant, réveillant oiseaux de mauvaise augure et animaux nocturnes.

Les corbeaux, apeurés par ce réveil brutal, s'envolèrent et bientôt, le silence total s'installa, brisé par les craquements provoqués par le vent et par ma respiration que je tentais de tenir la plus silencieuse.

Arrivé à ce qui me semblait être une clairière je reconnus ma défaite : j'étais on ne peut plus perdu.

Et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, une ombre surgit des fourrées opposée et s'arrêta juste devant moi :

« -Nyiah…humain…miammiam. »

D'accord, si personne n'avait compris son attention, je crois qu'on aurait été mal.

Sauf que j'avais parfaitement compris et j'avais peur…

Parce que c'était un Youkai, que dans le noir je n'y voyais pas grand-chose, et que tuer était un acte que je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire.

Pourtant je dû agir vite, car la chose s'élança sur moi à une grande vitesse si bien que je dû ma vie à un réflexe.

Elle recommença ses sauts, me griffant de ça et là, puis s'arrêta pour lécher ce qui ressemblait à des doigts :

« -Miam sang de Miko…encore…encore. »

Apparemment je me retrouvais en face d'un Youkai à l'intelligence limitée mais aux sens aiguisés.

Alors, quand il se jeta vers moi, je pus facilement distraire son odorat en lui flanquant une herbe à l'odeur trompeuse dans le nez.

Celui-ci renifla et éternua plusieurs fois, immobilisé.

Il jeta des coups dans le vide, tout en tournant autour de lui et je compris que son odorat était son point de repère.

Alors je pris un bâton et m'approcha de lui tout en masquant mon odeur en me mettant de la terre partout sur le corps.

Quand il s'arrêta d'éternuer et de frapper dans le vide, il se pétrifia et renifla fort, à ma recherche.

Je savais qu'il écoutait aussi, à l'affut du moindre craquement de bois ou de feuille.

Prenant sur cet avantage, je pris un caillou par terre et le jeta à 5 mètres de moi.

Le Youkai tomba dans le piège et se jeta vers la direction du bruit…et s'empala la poitrine sur mon bâton.

Je lâchai prestement ce dernier par terre, dans un hoquet de dégoût et partit rapidement rendre de l'eau et de la bile que j'avais dans mon estomac vide.

L'odeur en fut horrible et ma gorge se mit à me bruler de manière suffocante, mais je me tins les lèvres du bout des doigts et repartis aussi vite que j'étais venue, complètement terrorisée d'avoir à nouveau ôté la vie…

Durant le chemin, je prenais alors réellement conscience de l'endroit où j'avais débarqué : un monde sauvage, où des créatures étranges se nourrissent d'humains, où les hommes eux même se vendent à des tortures et des horreurs, un monde dans lequel une fille comme moi et Miko de surcroit, n'avait que peu d'amis forts et que des ennemis.

Un monde dans lequel, pour survivre, il fallait prendre la vie des autres…

Continuant mon chemin jusqu'à l'aube, j'accueillie l'orée de la forêt avec surprise : un ensemble de colline s'étalait vers l'Ouest et je pus apercevoir au loin, les fumées d'un village.

Ne reconnaissant pas cet endroit comme étant le village de Reiko, je compris que j'étais parti dans l'autre sens et que pour retrouver mon chemin je devais faire demi-tour…

Seulement…

Mon ventre gargouilla comme pour me rappeler la raison que je n'avais pas énoncée.

J'avais cruellement fin et soif.

Vomir n'a pas été non plus très sain et repenser au sang du Youkai qui tâchait mes mains ne m'aidaient en rien à avoir faim.

Alors, soupirant de fatigue, je poursuivis ma route, titubant de ci de là, essayant tant bien que mal de faire des pas sans trébucher et risquer de tomber.

Quand, après quelques heures de marche qui me semblaient interminables, je pus apercevoir le village ainsi que quelques uns de ses habitants, ces derniers s'écrièrent et vinrent à ma rencontre.

Ce fut alors à ce moment là, que ma conscience s'échappa et que je tombai dans le néant abyssal de mes rêves.

Voila longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé d'ailleurs. Du moins pas comme ça.

Je revoyais le village de Reiko et de Takeru. Et j'en fus horrifiée.

Des cadavres par terre, des cris et des larmes, des Youkais qui se faisaient un festin avec une jambe ou un bras, des têtes empalés sur des piquets comme des trophées de guerre et au milieu d'un cercle d'être informe et répugnant, Reiko, seule et terrifiée.

« -C'est terminé Miko, ton village est en cendre et tu es la dernière, fit celui qui semblait être le chef.

-Comment…pourquoi ?

-Tu as tué mon fils, tu t'en souviens, répondit la mante religieuse géante. Maintenant je vais te tuer, maintenant que tu n'as plus personne.

-Kumiko…, fit la vieille comme si elle pouvait me voir, soit forte mon enfant, je sais que là où tu es, tu sauras quoi faire. »

Puis la lame osseuse du bras droit du Youkai s'abaissa dans un crissement strident et Reiko mourut dans une gerbe de sang.

Puis, chaque bêtes se retournèrent vers moi, comme si elle pouvait me voir et l'ensemble se transforma en un visage que je reconnus : le noble aux cheveux d'argent souriant.

Puis le néant, un trou noir infini, comme celui qui m'avait mené ici et plus rien.

Si un bruit, le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule.

Puis la sensation de frottement sur ma joue.

Une trace laissée sur celle-ci, une trace chaude qui devient immédiatement froide.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux même, comme alerté d'un sixième sens.

La sensation s'arrêta et le visage d'une jeune fille m'apparut aussitôt.

Elle était frêle et chétive, les cheveux nattés, le regard craintif.

« -Vous êtes réveillée Miko-sama, fit elle d'une petite voix fluette. »

Je me redressai alors et analysai rapidement mon entourage : une salle banale carrée, des étagères et des pots, la plupart cassés, de l'eau qui chauffait près de ce qui semblait être une cheminée, une seule porte et aucune fenêtre.

« -Où suis-je ? Demandai-je en tentant de paraître forte et dure.

-Dans ma chambre Miko-sama, répondit la petite fille embarrassée. Les…les gardes vous ont trouvés évanouies sur la route et ont pensés que vous étiez morte. Alors le Seigneur est apparut et a ordonné à ce qu'on s'occupe de vous. Voila.

-Le Seigneur ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, le Seigneur Makoto, répéta-t-elle. »

Puis, comme s'il avait été appelé, un homme à la carrure imposante entra dans la pièce sans même frapper, dévisageant la petite puis moi.

Il s'approcha de moi et claqua des doigts.

Alors la fille quitta la pièce en s'inclinant et referma la porte, non sans m'avoir auparavant jeté un dernier coup d'œil triste.

L'homme me regarda sous tous les angles, s'arrêtant sur mes formes, mon visage mes cheveux :

« -Tu es une Miko, affirma-t-il. Et vierge par-dessus tout. Pourquoi t'être aventuré en ces terres ?

-Et sur quelles terres me suis-je donc aventurer ? Risquai-je.

-Je vois, une ignorante, voila qui est avantageux, ricana-t-il, je suppose aussi que tu ignores qui je suis.

-Si vous êtes le maître des lieux je sais que vous vous nommez Makoto, répondis-je sans montrer un seul tremblement dans ma voix.

-Oui, je suis Makoto, le vendeur d'esclave. »

Et aussitôt, je compris que cet homme serait mon pire ennemi.

Je compris aussi la raison de ma présence en ces lieux et la raison de la tristesse de la fille.

Pauvre femme, pensait-elle, sa vie est foutue.

Sauf que je ne comptais pas me laisser faire.

Au diable la morale et la peur, il y avait déjà tant de mort et tant de tristesse dans ma vie, alors pourquoi s'attendre à un tel bonheur ?

Le répit que j'eus avec Reiko et Takeru venait de prendre fin avec eux et maintenant je me retrouvais à la merci de marchands d'esclave en tout genre.

« -Je vois, fis-je d'une voix neutre, je suppose que je ne serai pas vendu aux premiers offrants mais à des profits plus avantageux pour vous, c'est peut être aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas encore été frappé par tant d'insolence.

-Perspicace…

-Disons que deux soldats ont eut la même idée, mais ils n'ont pas l'expérience du métier…

-Et en plus tu as le sens de la répartie, je sens qu'ils vont se battre pour t'avoir, fit-il mesquin.

-Au moins un que ça plaira, rétorquai-je. »

Il sourit et tapa deux fois sur ses mains.

Un garde entra au garde à vous :

« -Emmenez là prendre un bain et manger, faites la préparer, je sens que je vais faire une affaire en or.

-Quelle tenue devons-nous lui mettre Maitre ? Demanda le soldat.

-Voyons voir, une peau pâle comme la pêche d'orient et douce comme le lys d'occident, les cheveux d'un noir de jais cascadant autour de ses fines épaules de vierges. Une Miko que la pureté n'égal que la beauté, au caractère de battante, farouche vierge guerrière…Je pense que le Yukata aux fleurs d'ivoire lui irait à merveille.

-Mais Maitre, ce Yukata n'est réservé…

-Que pour des occasions spéciales et je crois que j'en tiens une excellente. Faites donc accompagné cette vierge que la pudeur attire convoitise et faites appelez mes organisateurs, ce soir un banquet sera donné en l'honneur des plus puissants maîtres Youkais des Terres de L'Ouest, banquet pour lequel tu seras vendu au prix des plus alléchants.

-Quel beau poème, vous n'espérez tout de même pas à ce que l'on vous croit ?

-Vous ne semblez point savoir jeune Miko, l'effet que vous faites sur les hommes. Croyez-moi, quand ils vont vous voir, ils ne pourront résister…même le Seigneur Sesshomaru ne saurait s'il acceptait de venir. Bien sûr envoyez-lui une invitation particulière ! »

Puis le garde s'avança et me prit comme si je n'étais fait que d'herbe.

Je me mis à protester mais en vain, je ne faisais que me cogner sur son armure.

Puis, essoufflée et manquant de force, je ne protestai plus, même quand des femmes vêtues de foulard sur les yeux et partout sur le corps m'emmenèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une mare, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces odeurs agréables de parfum de fleurs.

Elles me retirèrent mes vêtements et s'empressèrent de les donner à d'autres femmes qui disparurent avec. Puis elles me menèrent jusqu'au bord de l'eau, sans tremper un seul petit doigt :

« -Veuillez vous baigner s'il vous plait, fit l'une d'entre elle.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas envie ! Protestai-je bien décidé à leur rendre la vie impossible.

-Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, le maître sera furieux et nous punira, répondit une autre.

-Je sais que vous ne voulez pas être vendu, mais il est impossible maintenant que vous êtes dans le fort…

-Le fort ? Je me souviens de m'être évanouie dans un village…

-Le maitre était en visite pour de nouvelle fille à vendre quand il a été averti de votre présence à la bordure. Il s'est empressé de rentrer chez lui pour vous préparer à la vente.

-Actuellement, ajouta une autre femme, la plupart des grands seigneurs Youkais des Terres de L'Ouest sont en train de venir en cet endroit et tous pour votre personne.

-Une Miko esclave, est ce donc un évènement si unique ?

-Disons que vous serez la première Miko vendue et que votre beauté est légendaire.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous ne pouvons regarder…

-Vous avez des foulards sur les yeux parce que vous ne pouvez pas regarder mon corps ? M'exclamai-je surprise en rentrant dans l'eau. »

Elles acquiescèrent et se retirèrent vers l'extrémité de la mare.

L'odeur était vraiment agréable et l'eau était si chaude et si douce.

Des fleurs de nénuphars flottaient sur l'eau mais l'odeur ressemblait à celle du Lys.

Une des femmes avec qui je parlais s'approcha de moi avec un plateau de fruits, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire gargouiller mon estomac :

« -Le Maitre a dit que vous n'aviez pas mangé pendant des jours, est ce vrai ? Me demanda la fille qui me présentait le plateau.

-En effet, cela doit faire au moins deux à trois jours que je n'ai ni bu ni manger…

-Je vous ai apporté de l'eau, je suppose que le sake n'est pas vraiment à votre convenance, en fit un autre qui présenta un verre.

-Merci, cela n'est pas trop pénible de devoir servir une future esclave ou même d'en être une ?

-Nous avons de la chance, dit la fille au plateau, le Maitre Makoto est un homme qui respecte les vertus de la femme. Il sait les mettre en valeur et la respecte pour sa beauté naturelle.

-Ce n'est pas un homme violent, fit l'autre, et puis nous sommes assez bien traité.

-La seule chose dont nous manquons c'est de la liberté.

-Rien que ça, marmonnai-je ironique.

-Vous savez, je prie pour vous, fit celle à la cruche d'eau, cette vente est réservée aux Youkais et il n'y a aucun de ceux qui seront acheteurs qui sont doux avec les femmes, encore moins avec les humaines.

-Je croyais que les acheteurs étaient anonymes ?

-Pas cela, soupira la brune au plateau, malheureusement c'est une occasion incroyable pour les seigneurs Youkais de montrer leurs puissances, aussi ils ne lésineront pas sur les chiffres pour vous obtenir.

-Pourquoi cela ? M'étonnai-je.

-Comme nous vous l'avons dis, fit la rouquine à la cruche d'eau, vous êtes une Miko et la première qui plus est. Alors quelle sera la fierté du Youkai qui possédera la première Miko parmi ses esclaves ?

-Je vois, on dirait une lutte de prestige. »

En fin de compte, pensai-je tout en mordillant une pomme, Reiko avait raison, nos deux mondes ne sont pas si différents. Seule la manière de faire souffrir diverge.

Et le pire s'était que j'allais tomber sur des seigneurs Youkais, les plus terribles.

S'échapper relèverait certainement de l'impossible pour moi…

Au pire, il me gardera juste, comme trophée, vivante peut être.

Si je tombais sur un Youkai glouton j'étais sûre de finir dans son ventre, quand à un charmeur de première, je crois que se sera la pureté avant la mort…

Il y avait malheureusement beaucoup de gloire en possédant une Miko : la gloire d'avoir pris la pureté de la première Miko, la gloire de l'avoir soumise, dévorée, torturée, humiliée, bref, toutes les choses cruelles et possible…

Parce que pour un Seigneur Youkai, la gloire d'aimer ou la gloire de posséder simplement n'étaient pas dans leur vocabulaire.

D'ailleurs savaient-ils aimer ces Youkais ?

Je n'en sais rien…

Reiko m'avait affirmé que si, et que même certains tombaient amoureux des humains…

Seulement, les Seigneurs Youkais que j'aurais ce soir ne seraient certainement pas de cette catégorie…

Ils me voulaient pour le prestige, pas pour la beauté.

La beauté ainsi que l'apparence de servirait qu'à accélérer l'envie de m'avoir c'est tout et je commençais à me maudire moi-même de ne pas être laide et hideuse comme ceux de mon lycée le pensait.

En y repensant d'ailleurs, je me demandais ce qu'ils devenaient là bas. Est-ce qu'ils me croyaient morte ?

J'avais laissé le bento sur le bord de la falaise alors certainement…

Ce fut comme ci j'étais morte pour eux…et ici peut être aussi.

Takeru disait que si je n'étais pas morte c'était parce que j'avais un rôle important à jouer dans ce monde.

Le rôle de me faire bouffer par un seigneur Youkai ?

Peut être…

En me remplissant lentement la panse de nourriture et mon esprit de ces questions, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé et c'était déjà la fin de l'après midi.

Les servantes se hâtèrent et me sortirent de l'eau tout en me séchant les cheveux et le corps.

Il fallut deux servantes pour porter le Yukata aux fleurs d'Ivoire, ce fameux trésor de tissu fait uniquement pour les grandes occasions et je comprenais pourquoi : ce Yukata était un coffre fort pour virginité !

Une robe d'une blancheur éclatante, elle me rappelait vaguement les tenues des Mikos mais avec des voiles en plus notamment au niveau de la poitrine, du visage, du bassin.

Avec ça, pas moyen de courir pour sûr, parce que faire un pas était déjà terrible…

Quand à l'enfiler, cela nous prit pas loin d'une heure pour mettre l'ensemble convenablement, mettre chacun des voiles à sa places. J'en comptais en tout trente ! Trente voiles hyper fins et souples accrochés partout sur mon corps.

« -Pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de voile à la fin ? Demandais-je pendant qu'on me les mettait.

-Pour que le déplacement soit gracieux et souple, avait répondu l'une des habilleuses.

-Tout ce qui peut les aider à vendre est bon à prendre hein…

-Disons que cette tenue permet à la plus laide des femmes d'être vendue par le plus riche des hommes, fit simplement l'autre habilleuse. »

Et en effet, l'effet escompté rendait la nature du déplacement tellement différent.

Devant le miroir, alors que je faisais simplement trois pas, j'avais la sensation que mon reflet flottait dans l'air, dans une grâce inouïe et divine.

La blancheur des tissus contrastaient avec mes cheveux rassemblés en plusieurs mèches, toutes attachés au tracé central par les espèces d'élastique que Reiko utilisait pour s'attacher les cheveux.

Si bien que je pouvais compter trois grandes mèches encadrant mon visage et rejoignant le reste derrière mon dos.

Puis le maquillage : du fond de teint pour paraître plus pâle que la lune, du rouge à lèvres pour avoir des lèvres rouge comme le sang, de la poudre rouge au niveau des yeux. Remarquant alors que je me rendais vers une salle inconnue, que l'un des voiles n'étaient pas bien accrochés je fis la remarqua à l'une des habilleuses :

« -C'est normal, me répondit-elle tout simplement, quand ton futur Maitre t'aura achetée, tu devras lui remettre ce foulard en t'agenouillant devant lui. Preuve de ta soumission.

-Et cela se fera…, commençai-je angoissée.

-Devant tous les autres, répondit-elle achevant mon égo. »


	6. Chapter 6

Je vous poste la suite quand même, parce que je l'ai fait depuis longtemps.

Sinon j'aimerai bien avoir des reviews de ceux qui lisent les chapitres, histoire de voir que vous lisez (et donc que cette fiction que je veux réaliste à souhait plait).

Même si vous avez déjà posté une fois, n'hésitez pas à critiquer, si vous trouvez trop de fautes, ou les actions trop, longue ou pas assez d'actions etc.

Toute critique est toujours bonne à prendre^^.

En attendant, voici un chapitre qui vous plaira pour sûr, surtout qu'apparait certains personnages que vous connaissez déjà. Je n'en dis pas plus et prépare les chapitres suivants. Je poste la suite à condition d'avoir au moins une reviews en plus. (moi diabolique? non^^)

En plus, même ceux qui lisent sans s'être inscrit sur le site peuvent laisser des pseudos car je les autorise alors bon...vous n'avez aucune excuse!

Place au spectacle.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 5 : Cérémonie, Jeux et Vente aux enchères.

Tout était prêt.

La forteresse en fête s'étalait sur la hauteur d'une falaise et en sortant devant le balcon de ma prison, je pus facilement la contempler de tout mon saoul : érigée sur l'une des faces des pics rocheux de la cote, de grandes élancées rocheuses couvraient les bords droits et gauches, ne laissant qu'une simple entrée et donc une simple sortie.

La maison principale demeurait sur le plus haut versant et dominait la région à plus d'une dizaine de kilomètre, ce qui me permit d'apercevoir les premiers convois seigneuriaux débarqués de loin.

Et lorsque le premier entra sur la rue principale, passant solennellement sur le pont, les villageois et autres résidants de la forteresse commencèrent à jeter des pétales de fleurs sur cette dernière, comme pour acclamer la venue d'un sauveur…

En fait, tous ce manège ne servait qu'à grandir le prestige et la puissance des Seigneurs Youkais, juste histoire de passer la pommade pour plus de sécurité…

Des pots de vin voilés comme j'aurais dit chez moi.

Alors le premier convoi s'arrêta à la hauteur des escaliers qui menaient à la résidence et deux servantes vinrent ouvrir le carrosse qui par ailleurs avançait à l'aide de deux créatures ressemblant à des sirènes…sauf que seul le visage n'était pas sublime.

Il en sortit un homme, du moins de loin, aux cheveux d'un bleu marin soyeux, en armure d'écaille.

Sa peau était verdâtre, diaphane et visqueuse mais sa beauté était océanique.

Shun, la jeune fille qui avait été mise à ma disposition m'expliqua alors :

« -C'est le Seigneur Shenryu, un puissant seigneur des abysses marins du Nord. On dit par ailleurs qu'il est en conflit avec Senryu, qui n'est autre que le Roi Dragon du Grand Continent.

-Pourquoi s'intéresser alors à une Miko ?

-C'est un Seigneur assez…éloquent avec les femmes de toute nature et il semblerait qu'une Miko ne soit jamais passée sous son regard de braise.

-De quoi dois-je me méfier chez lui ?

-Son regard est tellement langoureux dit-on qu'il pouvait d'un seul regard vous faire atteindre l'orgasme…

-Donc ne pas le regarder dans les yeux…marmonnai-je, ça me convient. »

Ensuite, tandis que le Dom Juan marin grimpait les marches, suivies par une ribambelle de courtisanes toutes différentes les unes des autres, un autre carrosse s'arrêta devant les marches, attelé par des loups.

Un garçon en sortit, cheveux attachés, habillés avec classe de fourrures de créatures poilus, fier et grand guerrier :

« -Le Seigneur Koga, poursuivit Shun, ce guerrier intrépide est le chef du clan des Yorozoku, un clan de démon-loup vivant à l'est d'ici. Récemment, il aurait tellement grimpé au niveau des prestiges qu'il pourrait bientôt devenir un Grand Seigneur Youkai, si aujourd'hui vous repartez avec lui, il aura alors atteint son objectif…

-Je vois…

-Il faut tout de même se méfier, il y a trois ans, il tomba amoureux d'une humaine qui partit avec un Hanyo plutôt qu'avec lui et depuis il les déteste plus que tout. »

Un choix à éviter en ce cas.

Intérieurement la situation me fit assez rire : on aurait dit une princesse qui détaillait un à un ses nombreux prétendants.

Quoi que, en y repensant c'était un peu comme ça que les choses se présentaient : j'étais une Miko prisonnière et bientôt vendue à celui qui, par ma possession, deviendra alors un plus Grand Seigneur qu'il ne l'était car possédant ce que nul autre n'avait.

Plusieurs autres carrosses suivirent et ils furent bientôt une dizaine dont les noms furent difficiles à retenir : Shenryu, Koga, Nekoto, Ganbaru, Sukimoto, Kakeru, Jinjo, Shishio, Ygumaru et Sesshomaru…

A ce propos ce dernier ressemblait de loin au noble de l'arbre mais sa tenue était différente et de loin je ne voyais pas grand-chose.

Au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée, Shun me détaillait ceux à éviter, les choses à craindre :

« -Nekoto est le pire ennemi de Sesshomaru, c'est un être vil et félin qui ne lésine pas sur la ruse. Ganbaru est un ogre, il vient ici seulement pour essayer de vous avoir et de vous dévorer, méfiez vous de Kakeru !

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un Seigneur Youlai qui a gravit les échelons politique en créant la discorde chez ses adversaires. C'est quelqu'un de fourbe et mesquin et qui serait capable de se faire subir une humiliation pour obtenir droit de vie sur vous…

-A éviter absolument alors…

-Quand à Sukimoto, Jinjo et Shishio, se sont des seigneurs provinciaux, sous la tutelle sur Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest Sesshomaru.

-Le dernier là ?

-Oui, donc vous n'avez pas beaucoup à craindre d'eux. Ils viennent pour vous possédez ou pour tenter de grandir dans l'estime de leur Maitre, histoire de bien faire.

-Et ce Sesshomaru…, fis-je, qu'a-t-il de spécial.

-Sa simple présence à cette cérémonie est une spécialité et un cas énormément rare. Sesshomaro-sama est froid et machiavélique ! Il est le fils d'InuTaisho, le démon chien autrefois seigneur de ces terres et qui tomba amoureux d'une humaine. Depuis, le Seigneur Sesshomaru-sama les déteste plus que tout au monde. Vous ne risquez pas d'être vendu à cette personne, car il n'est certainement venu que pour respecter ses engagements de dirigeant… »

Quand tous les seigneurs furent rentrés dans la maison principale, et le spectacle ne valant plus la peine, je rentrai dans ma prison, une chambre assez spacieuse avec un lit aux draps de soie, une table orné de coupes de fruits et de cruches d'eau, une armoire vide et un miroir.

Je ne pouvais pas manger plus que ce que j'avais déjà avalé avant, et au risque de tâcher ce magnifique Kimono, je m'étais alors évertuée à trouver une occupation.

Les gardes qui gardaient la porte étaient aussi bavard qu'un poteau et Shun, bien qu'agréable de compagnie, n'était guère divertissante de part sa nature limitée et légèrement niaise.

Donc élaborer un plan de fuite était carrément impossible sans se faire remarquer.

Lasse, je demandai à Shun :

« -Comment va se dérouler la cérémonie ?

-Et bien, fit-elle en se remémorant des consignes, tout d'abord le repas va avoir lieu en même temps que les danses.

-Mouai, faut bien divertir ses seigneuries, ricanai-je.

-Ensuite, pendant le repas, quelques esclaves rares seront présentés à la vente, juste un avant-goût. Puis certains jeux débuteront dont l'enjeu sera ces esclaves.

-En quoi sont elles spéciales ?

-J'en ai vu une qui avait une peau aussi noir que l'ébène ! S'exclama Shun. En fait se sont des femmes avec des particularités frappantes et d'une extrême beauté.

-Et bien, au moins cela ternira la mienne, soupirai-je.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua Shun comme si elle voulait me consoler, de toutes celles que j'ai vu, vous êtes vraiment la plus belle femme dans cette forteresse.

-Ce que tu dis ne me rassure pas vraiment… »

En fait j'avais du mal à la croire.

Moi qui avais toujours été insultée de mocheté à cause de ce côté antipathique et de ma maladresse, voila que je devenais non seulement une Miko, femme aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, mais en plus une beauté à faire pâlir la Lune !

Ben voyons !

Seulement, Shun était tellement sérieuse dans ses déclarations que je ne pouvais que la croire.

Après tout, la notion de beauté était différente entre les époques et peut être bien qu'à l'époque Sengoku Jidai, j'étais vraiment d'une beauté princière…

Toutefois, cela ne me rassura pas du tout et cela me fit même assez peur de le reconnaître.

Ce soir, j'allais être céder entre les bras des plus grands prédateurs que l'histoire du Japon ait connu et je n'avais encore qu'une mince expérience en matière de pouvoir spirituel.

A ce propos je ne comprenais toujours pas comment ils avaient su que j'étais une Miko.

Mes habits auraient très bien pu n'être qu'un leurre destiné à effrayé les Youkais mais non, ils l'avaient su…

Faut dire je n'avais rien dit pour contrer ses arguments et je me mordis la langue d'être aussi bête.

Alors je me retournai vers Shun et lui demandai :

« -Comment avez-vous sur que j'étais une Miko ?

-Vos vêtements, me répondit-elle comme ci cela avait été tellement logique.

-Cela aurait pu être un leurre, rétorquai-je.

-A cause de ton aura, intervint alors une voix sortant de la porte ouverte.

-Maitre Makoto-sama, fit Shun en s'inclinant.

-Mon aura ?

-L'aura des Mikos est particulière, emprunt d'une certaine pureté et d'un certain calme. Ceux qui se trouvent à tes côtés ressentent ce calme comme imposé et cela a toujours tendance à faire fuir les mauvais esprits.

-Pourtant je ne suis qu'une débutante, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette aura, comme vous dites, est déjà aussi présente au point qu'un humain puisse la ressentir.

-Parce que tu dois être quelqu'un de très spécial, me répondit-il en me prenant le menton du bout de ses doigts, et une Miko, aussi débutante soit elle, aussi spéciale que toi ne peut être qu'un prodige.

-Cela ne fait que depuis trois semaines… »

Il s'arrêta alors, cherchant dans mon regard un soupçon qui pourrait dire le contraire.

Seulement je disais la vérité : seulement trois semaines que j'avais commencé cet entraînement de Miko.

Et j'avais découvert le Don il y avait même pas une semaine…

« -Alors tu dois être bien plus que formidable, s'émerveilla-t-il, trois semaines seulement que tu es Miko et ton aura est déjà celle d'une Miko de vingt ans.

-De vingt ans ?

-Ha…, fit il en soupirant en reniflant une de mes mèches, c'est dommage si tu n'avais pas été Miko, je t'aurais gardé comme l'une de mes maîtresses, ta beauté est tellement divine dans ce Yukata.

-Un peu trop tard pour regretter la cérémonie je crois, grognai-je.

-En effet, murmura-t-il, je suis venu te chercher.

-Quoi déjà ? C'est rapide tous ces jeux et ces danses ! M'exclamai-je angoissée de voir que le temps se rapprochait et que je n'avais toujours aucune idée en tête pour survivre.

-Ne soit pas stupide ! Tu vas y assister, après tout tu es la raison de leur présence ici… »

Puis il m'aida à me lever et deux femmes, humblement habillées, vinrent à mes côtés et me firent suivre le seigneur Makoto à travers les couloirs de sa maison principale.

Quand enfin, nous approchâmes du lieu de la fête il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

Il caressa du dos de sa main ma joue avec tendresse, comme ci j'avais été précieuse auparavant :

« -Maintenant, les choses vont changer pour toi Miko-sama, et rien ne sera plus pareil.

-Pourquoi cette tristesse ? Demandai-je, près tout n'est ce pas votre métier que de vendre des femmes à ces monstres.

-Tu découvriras par toi-même qu'ils ne sont pas tous ainsi, enfin si les esprits veulent bien te préserver des pires qui sont présents. »

Puis il hocha la tête aux deux femmes qui me menèrent vers une sorte de petite salle ronde, au mur fait de rideau.

Je voyais tout à travers, les seigneurs, l'estrade, la nourriture qui circulait, maîtres, esclaves, humains Youkais…

Je les voyais tous et je remarquais que tous avait tournés là tête dans ma direction.

En revanche, aucun d'eux ne me regardaient dans les yeux.

La jeune servante à ma droite s'avança près de mon oreille et répondit en chuchotant à ma question muette :

« -Le voile les empêche de voir clairement votre apparence, ils ne peuvent voir que votre présence grâce à la lumière des torches.

-Je comprends, murmurai-je ayant enfin une idée en tête, et laquelle de vous deux va rester là ?

-Se sera moi, fit celle de gauche. Je viendrai dès que vous aurez besoin de moi. »

Puis elles disparurent en me laissant d'autres mets délicats, notamment de la viande et des fruits.

Puis, quand les seigneurs cessèrent de me regarder, le seigneur Makoto s'avança sur le devant de la scène et débute son discours :

« -Mes chers Seigneurs, c'est pour moi un immense plaisir que de vous accueillir parmi ma demeure. Puisse ces festivités vous détendre et vous amener joie et plaisance. Pour commencer voici quelques divertissements. »

Il tapa des mains et des danseuses entrèrent dans la salle sous un rythme assez rapide.

Toutes vêtues de voile d'Orient, elles tournoyèrent sur elles mêmes en une chorégraphie parfaite.

Dans des mouvements parfaitement synchronisaient, chacune d'elles rivalisaient d'adresse et de sensualité.

Quand elles brisèrent le cercle, se fut pour se projeter vers les Seigneurs toujours en rythme afin de les aguicher de leurs talents sensuels et provocateurs.

Certaines se faisaient ploter, d'autres ignorer, d'autres rejeter, mais chacune ne laissait aucune trace d'émotion.

Elles faisaient ce pourquoi on les laissait encore en vie et quand la musique diminua dans le tempo, elles revinrent en quelques acrobaties et achevèrent la danse sous des applaudissements.

Je me demandai comment ces femmes faisaient pour vivre ainsi, avec ces regards et ses commentaires faits à leurs images…

La danse était une chose bien différente entre nos deux mondes.

N'ayant jamais été attiré par des mouvements compliqués, à cause de ma maladresse, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé à ça.

En les regardant se déhancher à la chanson suivante, je crois que je comprenais un peu le plaisir de pouvoir mouvoir son corps au rythme de tambours et de viole.

Danser sensuellement, comme s'il fallait s'unir au souffle du vent, s'unir à sa propre mélodie, entrant dans une transe ou chaque expiration était un bonheur sans pareil…

La danse était quelque chose de très proche de l'air, du vent, des souffles et brises qui s'appliquaient au cours et agir ainsi si sensuellement était comme un moyen de montrer son plaisir intérieurs…

Alors le sort des danseuses me sembla moins douloureux et la danse en elle-même m'apparut comme moins inutile.

Après tout, chaque chose dans ce monde trouvait son origine dans la nature. Seulement, de l'époque ou je venais, il n'y avait pas de Don, pas d'appel, pas de connexion avec le rythme d'un monde, il y avait juste les études, le sport, les garçons ou les filles, le travail et la société.

Ici, il y avait aussi une société, un travail, des devoirs, mais ils étaient différents.

Le devoir d'honorer ses aïeux, le devoir d'éduquer ses enfants dans l'amour et le respect, le devoir de remercier chaque chose de son environnement pour ce qu'il nous offrait…

Même si ma situation ne pouvait être pire, je ne regrettais en rien d'avoir quitté mon monde natal, le présent.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir connu Reiko et Takeru et tous les autres, et j'étais heureuse de me retrouver ainsi vêtue, ainsi considérée.

Ma mère me disait souvent que j'avais du potentiel mais qu'il dormait au fond de moi, en attendant de se réveiller, et le savoir alors s'éveiller dans ce monde et grâce à ce monde me rendait encore plus sereine.

Quand les danses furent terminées et que les applaudissements se turent, Makoto apparut de nouveau sur l'estrade et poursuivit son discours :

« -J'espère que ces quelques divertissements vous ont plus mes Seigneurs et si quelques danseuses vous ont plus, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Maintenant, place à trois beautés rarissimes que j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter comme récompense pour les jeux qui auront lieu prochainement. »

Il s'écarta vers la droite et tapa des mains.

Alors, une jeune femme entièrement vêtu de blanc s'avança et s'exhiba devant toute l'assemblée.

Certains Seigneurs émirent des « Oh » de surprise, d'autres respiraient l'ennuie…

Notamment Ygumaru, sorte de tête de calamar avec au bout de chaque tentacule, des sortes de serpents marins qui se nourrissaient et nourrissaient leurs maîtres.

Ce dernier semblait très attiré par la peau noire de l'esclave qui venait alors de se dévêtir devant toute l'assemblée, exposant son corps nue et magnifique il fallait s'en dire.

La lueur es torche ricochait sur sa peau noire, dansant sur son corps comme des courbes dorées ondoyantes.

Ses lèvres pulpeuses restaient fermées en de belles courbes harmonieuses et son regard marron s'alimentait d'un éclat de chaleur réconfortant.

Puis une deuxième entra devant la scène, toute voilé d'un drapée bleu.

Quand deux femmes s'approchèrent pour lui enlever, d'autres écho d'admiration parvinrent parmi l'assemblée : ses cheveux mi-long étaient d'un blond vénusien farouche et sa peau, blanche comme la mienne était presque translucide et légère, si fine qu'on pouvait apercevoir ses veines au travers.

Enfin une dernière fut amener sur scène et se dévêtit de la même manière.

Se fut au tour de Shenryu d'être surpris : la jeune femme avait des cheveux marrons, comme la plupart des japonaises de l'époque mais ses yeux étaient d'un vert sournois et sauvage.

Son teint mâte et ses membres fins s'harmonisaient ensemble, comme si ces yeux étaient le centre de son être.

Makoto s'avança et brisa les murmures et chuchotements d'admiration ou de protestation des seigneurs en parlant haut et fort.

Du coin de l'œil je remarquais que Koga, Nekoto et Sesshomaru étaient les seuls à n'avoir rien dit ni montré depuis le début des festivités.

« -Je vois que certaines de ces belles créatures ont charmés plus d'un. Je suis donc fier de vous annoncer le début des jeux. »

Les jeunes filles se revêtirent et s'assirent à l'opposé de l'estrade de là où j'étais.

Une des deux servantes vint à ma rencontre :

« -je suis venue pour vous expliquer la suite des évènements. Il y a trois épreuves en tout, durant lesquelles les Seigneurs Youkais devront jouer entre eux pour gagner les récompenses. Et à chaque vainqueur, vous devrez remettre un des trois foulards à votre droite dont la couleur correspond à celle des tenues des esclaves mises en jeu.

-Je dois le leur donner ?

-N'ayez crainte vous n'aurez nullement le besoin de bouger d'ici, ils viendront et vous devrez le donner tout simplement. »

Cela n'arrangeait pas du tout mes affaires.

Je comptais profiter du chaos provoqué par les jeux pour m'enfuir…

Seulement, cela n'était pas impossible non plus :

« -Et après ?

-Et bien vous devrez vous montrer et les enchères commenceront. »

Cela n'était vraiment pas ce que je souhaitais.

Il fallait que je disparaisse avant que les Seigneurs Youkais ne me voient véritablement.

« -Combien de temps dure les jeux selon toi ?

-Comme l'explique le Maitre Makoto-sama, chaque jeu a une durée de dix à vingt minutes, en fonction du nombre de concurrent.

-Je vois, fis-je en hésitant, puis-je avoir de l'eau s'il vous plait ? »

Elle me servit un verre et repartit sans rien demander d'autres.

Le premier jeu consistait à attraper une cible bien précise le plus vite possible.

La cible en question était une petite luciole très rapide tenant un voile blanc, exactement comme celui que je devais donner au vainqueur.

« -Alors ? Fit Makoto, quels sont les Seigneurs qui désirent y assister ?

-Je veux bien, dit Ygumaru en se relevant.

-Moi aussi, la chair noire je n'ai jamais goûté, dit Genbaru en se relevant péniblement.

-Kerps, la vitesse c'est ma spécialité, aoujta Koga en se relevant.

-Ne croit pas que cela vous sera facile, intervint Shishio en regardant Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru-sama, allez vous participez vous aussi ? »

Le youkai ne répondit pas et j'en conclus, autant que tous, qu'il n'allait pas participer.

De mon point de vue je ne le voyais pas aussi bien mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était le noble de la forêt.

L'aura qui s'en dégageait était assez similaire et son regard était le même…

Seulement, quelque chose différait, quelque chose que je ne pouvais dire. Etait-il plus froid, plus meurtrier, ou était ce simplement dû au fait qu'il était entouré de ses rivaux et sujets ?

Les choses étant que tous les concurrents se réunirent sur l'estrade, chacun essayant de mieux me voir en s'approchant, sans résultat.

Puis la bestiole lumineuse fut lâcher et je fus surprise qu'elle soit aussi rapide.

Tellement rapide que je ne la voyais que quand elle s'arrêtait et encore je devais la chercher parmi le jardin pour la trouver.

Je devais reconnaître qu'ils étaient tous très rapide, Genbaru moins en revanche.

Son tas de graisse devait l'empêcher de se mouvoir correctement, mais cela ne l'empêchait de se mouvoir suffisamment pour courir après la luciole.

Koga et Shishio se disputaient la première place, tandis que Ygumaru essayait en vain de l'attraper avec ses serpents.

Après une lutte interminable, ce fut Shishio qui prit possession de la luciole sous les yeux surpris de Koga.

Alors tous s'arrêtèrent et Makoto intima la foule d'applaudir leur premier gagnant.

Les autres retournèrent à leurs places bredouilles et le gagnant s'avança alors vers moi.

L'un des voiles se souleva juste assez pour montrer mon corps jusqu'à mes épaules.

Je lui tendis le voile blanc correspondant à l'esclave à la peau d'ébène.

Il le prit en tentant de me voir plus qu'il ne devrait, puis quand il l'eut en main, il se recula et le voila retomba.

En retournant à sa place il chuchota certaines choses à Jinjo qui fut surpris et regarda Sesshomaru qui ne lui accorda qu'un simple regard.

Déjà Makoto s'avança et annonça le deuxième jeu :

« -Pour ce deuxième jeu, je vous propose un petit combat physique sans trop de violence. »

Il claqua des doigts et deux gardes amenèrent une sorte de gros câble, qui aurait pu être une corde, si elle n'avait été aussi épaisse et de couleur différente.

« -Cette corde est une corde fabriquée à partir de peaux d'un millepatte millénaire. Elle est par conséquent indestructible. Vous ferrez d'abord deux équipes pour vous disputer la victoire puis ensuite chacun devra gagner. Il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant au final. »

Bref, chez moi on appelle ça du tir à la corde…

« -Qui donc veut participer ? Demanda Makoto en brandissant la corde. »

Sukimoto se leva, suivit par Kakeru, Ygumaru (encore !) et Jinjo, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Sesshomaru, comme s'il attendait un ordre de sa part.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, Jinjo avec Sukimoto et Ygumaru avec Kakeru.

Puis la compétition commença.

Au début, la corde se tendit rapidement puis plus rien.

Je voyais bien que chaque concurrent tirait de toutes ses forces mais les forces étaient telles qu'ils étaient à égalité.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité, Jinjo et Sukimoto reculèrent, tandis qu'Ygumaru et Kakeru avancèrent d'un pas.

Puis d'un autre et encore d'un autre jusqu'à ce qu'au final, les deux cèdent et lâchent la corde, acceptant leurs défaites.

Je m'attendais à ce que les gagnants partent en arrière à cause du poids mais, certainement grâce à un entraînement Youkais poussés, ces derniers ne laissèrent rien montrer, pas même de choc.

Alors les deux gagnants se mirent face à face, tenant la corde de part ses extrémités, et le signal fut lancé.

Pour les deux autres, la corde se tendit rapidement mais aucun des deux ne bougea.

Les minutes passèrent et je m'attendais à voir ce Jinjo lâcher prise, mais se fut Sukimoto qui, en dépit de sa corpulence bien plus musclée que Jinjo, commença à faiblir et qui, à bout de souffle, céda.

« -Nous avons un deuxième gagnant ! S'écria alors Makoto. »

Sukimoto repartit en direction de sa place attitrée, masquant sa défaite en menaçant les rires mesquins de Kakeru et des autres.

Puis Jinjo s'approcha de moi, le voile se leva légèrement comme pour Shishio et il s'assit en face de moi, attendant sa récompense.

Je lui tendis des deux mains, le voile bleu correspondant à la femme au teint cireux et aux cheveux blonds, puis comme son compère il tenta de regarder plus qu'il ne devrait, comme curieux.

Le voila se rabaissa avant même qu'il ait pu voir de trop et il retourna à sa place.

Quand il y fut, je le vis aussi murmurer quelques choses à Shishio et regarder de nouveau Sesshomaru qui cette fois s'autorisa un regard vers ma direction.

Je détournai vivement le regard, consciente qu'il m'avait déjà grillé et me forçai à regarder Makoto annoncer le dernier jeu.

Ce dernier consistait en un parcours autour de la propriété.

C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Et quelle fut ma surprise en découvrant que tous les seigneurs participèrent, même Nekoto et Sesshomaru.

Pourtant, mise à part ses yeux, je ne voyais pas vraiment l'importance de cette femme.

Ce ne fut que par la remarque de Nekoto, que je compris la réelle raison de la participation de Sesshomaru :

« -Tiens, le Seigneur Sesshomaru-sama daigne participer à ses futilités ? Quelle agréable surprise, cela remonte à tellement longtemps !

-Garde ta salive pour tes futilités Nekoto, je n'ai aucune envie de converser plus longtemps avec quelqu'un comme toi !

-Je vois que tes deux ministres ont gagnés face aux miens ! Comment font-ils pour t'être aussi dévoués ? Tu les paies ?

-Un seigneur puissant n'a pas besoin d'agir de cette façon pour avoir des serviteurs compétents, rétorqua sèchement Sesshomaru, le fait que tu ne le saches pas me montre que tu n'en es pas un finalement. »

Et le départ de la course fut lancé, empêchant Nekoto de réagir à l'insulte.

Ils partirent tous à une vitesse hallucinante et chacune des personnes présentes se précipitèrent vers le bord de la falaise pour mieux observé le spectacle.

Alors je pris le verre d'eau plein et le balança sur la flamme de la torche qui permettait à tous de me voir.

Surprise, la servante vint me voir en me demandant le problème.

D'un coup bien placé sur la nuque, je l'assommai et la fit asseoir à ma place.

Puis je la déshabillai rapidement, tout en surveillant la progression des Seigneurs Youkais et l'attention portée ailleurs.

Même mes gardes personnels étaient abasourdis par le spectacle.

Alors je me déshabillai à mon tour, difficilement je dois dire et prépara la servante comme ci se fut elle qui devait être vendue en temps que Miko. Détachant mes cheveux et les rattachant en un chignon bien serré, je tentai tant bien que mal de reproduire chacune des mèches de ma coupe de cheveux à cette femme.

Le but étant juste de faire croire que son ombre était la mienne simplement.

Une fois rhabillée et prête, je la remis comme moi et lui prépara le foulard vert pour le gagnant, histoire de faire croire encore ma présence.

Cachant mon visage par le voile que portaient les servantes au menton, je rallumai la flamme et repartis comme ci c'était elle la Miko et pas moi.

Me souvenant de cette histoire d'aura, je cherchais en chemin à la dissimuler au maximum…

Seulement je n'y connaissais rien alors j'abandonnai très vite et me convins qu'il me suffisait de ne pas rester trop longtemps en présence de personne.

Repartant parmi les couloirs, je réussis, me surprenant d'ailleurs, à passer incognito devant plusieurs serviteurs affairés et bien trop excités par les évènements du jardin.

Maintenant que je me savais parfaitement non reconnaissable, je devais trouver un moyen de m'enfuir au plus vite.

Alors je pris des escaliers au hasard et tombai sur deux gardes :

« -Halte là ! Fit le premier. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es sensé être à la fête pour servir les Seigneurs Youkais ! »

Je réfléchis en vitesse et optai pour la ruse sentimentale.

Prenant mon air le plus catastrophé possible je me jetai à son cou et implorai :

« -Pitié Messire ! Ma mère est gravement malade et ma sœur ne peut l'aider je suis la seule. Alors elle a prit ma place sans que personne ne le remarque ! Cela ne dérangera personne et je pourrais alors sauver ma pauvre mère ! »

Le garde, prit de compassion regarda son compagnon qui hocha vivement la tête tout en regardant autour de soi :

« -Prends le couloir de gauche, il y a une petite salle, là, tu n'auras qu'à changer de vêtement sinon on pourrait te reconnaître et ton excuse ne sera pas forcément acceptée !

-Merci messire, fis-je en m'inclinant, merci infiniment. »

Puis je repartis en direction indiquée et y trouvai des vêtements de fermière que j'enfilai avec hâte.

Profitant de cela pour masquée mon odeur avec des plantes des environs je ressortis avec hâte et à ma grande surprise, j'arrivai vers une sortie du personnel.

L'empruntant, cette dernière me menait à un long escalier qui donnait directement sur les bas fonds de la forteresse.

C'était pourtant ma seule chance de partir.

Je devais impérativement regagner l'Est et quitter les terres de l'Ouest incognito ou alors ils me retrouveraient.

Les minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles j'entendis la foule s'exclamer de joie.

Le vainqueur devait certainement être déclaré. Et ils ne tarderaient pas à découvrir la supercherie.

Alors j'empruntai le dernier dédale de couloir qui me mena vers de petites ruelles mal famées.

D'ailleurs, un homme, barbu et ivre me menaça de ses poings, voulant que je vienne avec lui et barrant mon passage.

J'étais sur le point de protester quand un cri strident et un hurlement de colère s'éleva dans le ciel en provenance de la maison principale.

Comprenant qu'ils avaient tout découvert, j'assommai l'homme d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre et tapai le sprint de ma vie.

Parcourant plus de la moitié de la ville, je m'arrêtai près d'une ruelle en entendant les gardes parler à haute voix :

« -Tu as entendu ?

-Quoi ?

-Le seigneur Makoto-sama a promis la Miko aux Seigneurs Youkais qui pourraient la retrouver en premier !

-C'est vrai ?

-Et nous si on la voit on doit faire quoi ?

-Alerter immédiatement le seigneur.

-Elle ressemble à quoi cette Miko ?

-Justement personne ne le sait ! Mise à part Makoto qui a essayé de la décrire…

-Et ça donnait quoi cette description ?

-Les cheveux noirs, une beauté magnifique, une peau blanche, elle est habillée d'un kimono que portent les servantes et elle répond au nom de Kumiko.

-Mouai, faut juste compter sur la beauté et la grâce. »

Comprenant maintenant les éléments qui pourraient me trahir, je m'empressai de prendre de la terre et des herbes séchés et de les frotter contre mes joues, mes mains, et mes cheveux, histoire d'avoir l'air vraiment malfamée.

Puis je sortis de la ruelle, le pas chancelante toute en implorant les gardes d'une voix aigrie et pitoyable :

« -Mes bons seigneurs, ayez grâce d'une pauvre femme sans défense, une pièce ou deux…

-Eloignes toi souillon ! Gronda le premier, nous avons une importance mission !

-Attends ! Intervint le deuxième ce qui me fit un saut au cœur, ne sous-estime pas ces gens. Dis-moi femme, as-tu vu une jeune fille à la beauté parfaite, aux longs cheveux noirs avec des habits de servantes ?

-Oh ! Vous parlez d'elle ? Je me sentais si bien à ses côtés…Je crois que c'était une Miko…

-Tu l'as vu ? S'exclama le premier garde.

-Diable que je l'ai pas raté ! Elle allait d'ailleurs vers le ruisseau…P't être qu'elle voulait partir pas là… »

Le garde me remercia en me donna trois pièces et ils partirent tout les deux en courant vers la maison principale pour avertir Makoto.

Quand à moi, je gardai précieusement ces pièces et empruntai le chemin des fermes.

Puis, voyant une étable avec des pommes je m'en approchai et demandai un sac de pomme.

Le marchand hésita au vue de ma mine et quand je lui tendis les trois pièces il me les donna sans rechigner.

Puis, je mis les pommes dans un morceau de tissu trouvé par terre et les enroulai pour les mettre au niveau de ma ceinture sous mon kimono.

Non seulement je ressemblais à une fermière faible et laide, mais en plus maintenant j'avais l'air d'une femme enceinte.

Mes cheveux étant attachés en chignon, lui-même dissimulé par un bandeau de fermière, il ne me restait plus qu'à me cacher et attendre le moment propice pour partir d'ici.

L'avantage c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de commerçant qui était venu en même temps que les Seigneurs Youkais et que me faire engager par l'un d'eux incognito pouvait me sauver la mise.

Seulement ces marchands se trouvaient sur l'allée centrale, là où la plupart des Seigneurs et des esclaves youkais cherchaient avec entrain.

Préférant la discrétion, je choisis un coin obscur dans une ruelle, avec pour seule compagnie les rats et la fraîcheur de la nuit puis décida d'attendre que les choses se calment.

Me remémorant les derniers évènements tout en guettant la ruelle en alerte, une chose me frappa alors : les Seigneurs Youkais qui avaient vu mon corps et mes mains pouvaient-ils me suivre à l'odeur ?

Cela m'aurait étonné puisque j'avais enduis mon corps d'herbe et que mon odeur corporelle ne réapparaîtrait que dans quelques heures.

Alors pourquoi le fait qu'ils aient pu voir une bonne partie de mon corps me perturbait au point d'être en sentiment de danger imminent ?

A chaque fois, ils semblaient avoir remarqués quelque chose et l'avoir dit à leur seigneur seulement je ne voyais pas quoi…

Bon récapitulons, pensais-je.

Ils ont vus la forme de mes cuisses, mes mains, mes ongles, les courbes de mon corps, les nombreux tissus qui me recouvraient devaient pourtant les empêcher de voir autre chose…

Quand à ce qu'ils cherchaient quand ils étaient devant moi, là aussi se fut un mystère.

Que pouvaient-ils bien regarder de particulier.

Alors que le sommeil m'emportait, au bout d'à peu près cinq heures de cavale et de cache-cache, mon intuition et ma sensibilité de Miko résonnèrent en moi comme une alarme imminente.

Mes sens pourtant endormis éclatèrent et bientôt je me sentis totalement réveillée.

Ma vue se recouvra et je manquai de hurler : il se trouvait devant moi, sans aucun sourire ni même joie.

Il me toisa et s'approcha de moi lentement, pour lui du moins.

« -Que…que voulez-vous ? Demandai-je assez effrayée qu'il m'ait reconnu.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, répondit-il d'une voix que je découvrais et que je trouvais alors sublimement menaçante.

-Je…je ne suis qu'une pauvre fermière enceinte. »

Puis il leva son sabre et trancha en plein dans mon ventre, comme s'il avait su que ce n'était là que des pommes enroulées dans du tissu.

Je pus esquiver une quelconque blessure mais les pommes roulèrent à terre et le tissu tomba aussitôt, révélant mon ventre.

Il tourna légèrement les épaules, seul signe d'une offensive, et disparut pour réapparaître juste au dessus de moi, tranchant une cible inconnue, et atterrit derrière, dos à moi.

Je sentis le bandeau cédé et tombé, coupé en deux parties égales et le chignon qui retenait mes cheveux se défit, comme si le Seigneur Youkai l'avait enlevé de ses mains et non de son épée.

Mes cheveux retombèrent lourdement le long de mon corps, symbole que j'étais alors découverte et en danger ultime.

Seulement, j'avais veillé toute la nuit durant et la fatigue de la course revenait perturber mon propre équilibre.

Et je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'à ces moments là, un pas, un seul et je me retrouvai par terre.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce pas de trop qui me sauva, car le seigneur se jeta sur moi et la lame passe juste au dessus de ma tête tandis que mon corps s'affalait sur le sol.

Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

Même quand la situation devenait difficile, je ne me rendrais pas aussi facilement, à moins de n'avoir lutté jusqu'à l'épuisement ou alors de céder…face à la mort.

Ce fut d'ailleurs l'option la plus agréable à mes pensées.

Prenant alors les pommes, je lui jetai ces dernières à la figure.

Il prit le temps de les découper et quand je fus certaine qu'il s'était habitué au rythme, je lui balançai alors des cailloux au sol.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'avancer et seulement quand je fus à sa portée, je lui jetais le tissu que j'avais utilisé sur la figure.

Surpris il le découpa seulement de moitié et s'empêtra dedans de manière colérique, furieux de s'être fait avoir ainsi.

J'en profitai alors pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, même si je savais éperdument qu'il me retrouverait bien facilement.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'une sortie, juste d'un endroit suffisamment élevé et à la réception pointue.

Je trouvai mon bonheur vers l'extrême ouest des bas fonds.

Entendant ses pas rapides s'approcher de moi, j'enjambai la barrière de sécurité, simple barrière en bois délimitant le chemin du précipice) et me tins à cette dernière en regardant le vide.

Les roches d'en bas était pointues et la chute serait certainement meurtrière.

Préservant un sourire triste, je me dis que de toute façon, je n'avais rien à faire dans aucun des mondes et que, à part la mort, rien ne m'attendait d'autre.

Je l'entendis s'arrêter en me voyant et il rangea son épée sans le fourreau se tenant bien droit.

Je voulais quand même éclaircir un détail avec lui :

« -Comment avez-vous su qui j'étais ? Demandai-je en espérant qu'il me réponde. »

Il ne sembla pas vouloir le faire et je souris intérieurement de la stupidité de ma question.

« -Qu'importe, ça ne me rendra pas plus légère et cela ne changera pas le destin que j'aurais dû avoir avant mon arrivé. »

Puis je refis le pas de trop, comme dans mon monde et me laissai tomber.

La sensation de flotter me revint et tout d'un coup j'eus l'espoir d'être entourée de noir car la lumière des torches venaient de disparaître soudainement, ainsi que le froid de la brise de nuit.

Alors j'ouvris les yeux dans l'espoir de revoir ce néant…et je me découvris en train de tomber avec le Seigneur Youkai.

« -Qu'est-ce que… ! M'étonnai-je.

-Tu es à moi maintenant ! Ta vie m'appartient et il n'est qu'à moi de juger de quand tu dois la perdre ! »

Puis il me prit la taille d'un bras et une lueur rosâtre apparut autour de nous.

Alors, les pierres du sol s'arrêtèrent de grossir et au contraire commencèrent à diminuer de taille.

Je compris qu'il remontait et qu'il me ramenait là haut.

Entendant les voix, dont celle de Makoto qui clamait le Seigneur Youkai vainqueur des enchères, je fus prise de panique et commençai alors à protester :

« -Non ! Lâchez-moi !

-C'est inutile, fit-il comme si je ne bougeais pas alors que je lui adressais des coups, désormais tu m'appartiens, tu vas devoir t'y faire.

-Jamais !

-Nous verrons bien, marmonna-t-il en réprimant un sourire mesquin et qui ne laissait rien de bon à présager. »

Nous fûmes au niveau de mon saut en même pas une minute et quand il me relâcha, mes jambes refusèrent de me porter plus longtemps.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol, anéantie par cette défaite plus que cruelle.

Alors, le Seigneur Démon s'approcha des autres et sortit son sabre :

« -Le pari est respecté, je l'ai trouvé en premier, fit-il à l'attention des autres. »

Makoto acquiesça et le Seigneur Démon m'entailla la mâchoire de sa lame, comme pour me « marquer ».

« -Je déclare officiellement la vente aux enchères terminée. Je remercie tous les Seigneurs Youkais d'avoir participés et leur souhaite un agréable séjour parmi nous. »

Makoto repartir alors sans un mot, sans aucune émotion pour celle que je n'étais plus pour lui.

Alors, l'un des seigneurs s'avança et grogna :

« -Mes félicitations, fit Nekoto, te voila devenu encore plus prestigieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! Je savais bien que tu étais venu dans l'unique but de la posséder Sesshomaru !

-Pff, une humaine frêle fragile, même pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Elle ne vaut pas sa réputation, en fait elle ne vaut rien.

-Alors pourquoi ne nous la cèdes-tu pas ?

-Je te vois venir Nekoto, mais désolé pour toi elle m'appartient maintenant, et tu sais à quel point je suis pointilleux sur ce qui est à moi. »

Pendant qu'ils continuaient leur causette, j'avais réunie assez de force pour ramper jusqu'au ravin et retenter mon suicide.

Seulement j'avais oublié Sesshomaru qui lui ne m'avait pas oublié.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires il planta son sabre dans mon mollet, m'arrachant un cri de douleur épouvantable.

« -Les papillons ne sont bons qu'à être épinglés, surtout quand ils sont trop volatiles, dit-il.

-Quel cruauté Sesshomaru-sama, une telle beauté, intervint alors Shenryu, si tu n'en veux pas prête la moi je te la rendrais.

-Allez-vous faire voir. »

Je n'entendis pas la suite, car de bien des façons, je venais d'accepter ma défaite en même temps que ma douleur.

Et puis, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus, alors je remis cette bataille à plus tard et refermai mon esprit et mon égo à clé, dans un coin obscur de ma personnalité qui allait avec le terme de vie et de liberté.

En revanche, une chose resta en place dans mon for intérieur : celle de tout faire pour survivre dans ce monde de malade.

Et j'y comptais bien…

Le noir m'envahit et la sensation que le cauchemar commençait s'éprit de moi, bien trop présente à mon goût d'ailleurs.


	7. Chapter 7

En réponse à une review et comme je l'ai promis, voici un court chapitre qui comme son adjectif l'indique, offre un court répit dans l'aventure de Kumiko. Je n'en dis pas plus. J'ai déjà préparé je chapitre 7 mais comme j'aime avoir deux chapitres d'avance et que le temps me manque, il se pourrait que la fréquence des posts diminue un peu.

Mais soyez rassuré, dès que je verrais une review je posterai la suite comme je l'ai promis dans le chapitre précédent.

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de Kumiko au passage j'aimerai bien savoir comment vous la trouvez^^.

Quand au titre je vous donne un indice, mais même si vous trouvez le lien cela ne racontera pas l'histoire.

Indice n°1: C'est le titre d'une musique.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages que vous serez susceptible de reconnaître et de retrouver dans d'autres mangas (Inuyasha étant compris) Les noms n'appartenant pas aux personnages d'Inuyasha sont pris à partir d'un générateur de nom japonais aussi ne suis-je pas responsable des similitudes.

Jusqu'ici cette fiction est de moi et de moi seule: au cas où vous trouveriez que cette fiction ressemble à une autre, je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de cela.

Maintenant que les choses sont claires, passons à table^^

Peut Etre Toi

Chapitre 6 : Le répit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû m'offrir.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé pendant mon lourd sommeil ?

Voila la question que, depuis maintenant une bonne journée, je me posais.

Mon réveil fut brutal et douloureux, notamment à cause de mon mollet droit qui présentait une entaille profonde.

Il l'avait carrément traversé !

Et de revoir la plaie encore et encore, me rendait nauséeuse, au point de devoir dévier vivement le regard pour ne pas rendre de la bile.

Préférant ne pas bouger pour ne pas empirer la situation, je pris le temps de regarder autour de moi et d'analyser rapidement la situation : je me trouvais au centre d'un débarras, comme un grenier où étaient entreposées autrefois les réserves de nourriture et de vêtements.

Des jarres vides ou présentant dans leurs fonds des morceaux de légumes séchés et pourris témoignaient de la longue inutilité de cette pièce, tout comme l'odeur de moisi et de renfermer (surtout du bois moisi accompagné de l'humidité) témoignait d'autant plus d'un oubli de cet endroit, et au vue de la couche de poussière qui trônait sur le sol, l'endroit n'était que très peu fréquenté et même pas du tout.

En face de moi il y avait une porte coulissante, usée, dont le bois et le papier de riz présentaient des ouvertures morcelées.

Le vent s'y engouffrait et le froid envahissait la pièce de manière continue.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui me réveilla avant la douleur.

Le froid…

Derrière moi, je pouvais distinguer les faibles rayons lunaires qu'une fenêtre laissait passée parmi les barreaux encore entiers.

Cette pièce était vieille et non utilisée et s'en échapper aurait été facile…si je n'avais pas ses chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles accrochées au mur.

En quelques essais, qui m'arrachèrent d'ailleurs de petits cris de douleurs à cause de mon mollet, j'avais tout de suite su que je ne pourrais les enlever.

Seulement je me demandais bien comment j'allais me débrouiller moi !

Mon espace vital était très restreint presque inexistant et la nourriture ainsi que l'eau était introuvable.

Ajoutons à cela mes besoins personnels que tout être humain se devait de combler, et j'en étais pour conclure que je n'allais pas vivre un paradis.

Comme s'ils avaient pris connaissance de mon réveil, deux créatures, mélange de crapauds et de lézard, ouvrirent la porte pour laisser passer un troisième youkai, plus petit mais d'apparence mieux vêtu :

« -Alors c'est toi la Miko, fit-il en me prenant le menton et en le tournant à gauche puis à droite. »

Répugnant à l'idée que cette bestiole me touchait, je tentai de lui mordre ses doigts.

Surpris, il retira hâtivement sa main et dans sa précipitation, tomba en arrière dans une chute royale.

Retenant d'écrouler de rire, je le toisai de toute ma hargne et répondis avec force :

« -Je ne suis pas du tout enchantée pour autant de l'être, vieux crapaud dégoûtant !

-Quelle impolitesse ! Et quelle violence ! Vraiment pas une demoiselle de complaisance! Plutôt une chienne ! Protesta l'espèce de crapaud aux yeux globuleux et jaunâtres. Sache que je suis ton geôlier et qu'il m'appartient de ton entretient ! Si tu es sage, tu auras eau et nourriture sinon… »

Il pointa son bâton vers une jarre et la brisa en un simple coup.

« -Tu pourrais risquer bien plus qu'une simple captivité et de toute façon je ne pense pas que tu vas rester ainsi très longtemps…

-Exactement, parce que je vais m'enfuir, rétorquai-je en le menaçant.

-Espérons que tu y arrives avant que Sesshomaru-sama ne se souvienne de toi et ne décide de couper ta gorge ! »

Il partit en ricanant et je l'entendis derrière la porte soumettre à ses gardes le devoir de rester ici et de ne pas me laisser manger quoi que se soit aujourd'hui.

Il rajouta en tapant sur la porte :

« -Histoire qu'on mette les choses au clair et que la faim calme ton impudence ! »

Puis je l'entendis partir avec les deux autres crapauds et plus aucun bruit ne dérangea le vent.

Soupirant, je décidai d'économiser mes forces et de réfléchir un peu plus à mes conditions.

Tant que je resterai trop impolie, je resterai dans ce débarras et n'aurais alors aucune notion de l'endroit où je me trouvais, donc aucun moyen de m'enfuir.

Je ne pouvais pas compter sur la collaboration de qui que se soit dans ce monde et ma vie ne tenant qu'au souvenir d'un démon hyper dangereux et imbu de sa personne, les choses étaient assez corsées.

Mais j'avais décidé de vivre pleinement et libre de mes faits et gestes !

Et puisque l'autre m'avait empêché de mourir, alors pas question de jouer la file pleurnicharde et de me laisser soumettre par ses « tu m'appartiens » à répétition et son air de grand seigneur j'me la pète grave parce que je suis un monstre balèze et toi une vulgaire humaine de pacotille!

Me rappeler de la tronche de ce Sesshomaru me donna les forces nécessaires pour réduire en bouilli mes craintes et mes peurs et préparer pleinement ma fuite avec le calme que je me devais d'avoir.

Après tout j'étais une Miko et j'avais enfin le Don.

Tout d'abord, je ne devais pas laisser la blessure s'infecter.

Me rappelant que le Youkai crapaud m'avait interdit la nourriture mais pas l'eau je demandai à mes gardes :

« -Dites, je pourrai au moins avoir de l'eau ?

-Le seigneur Jaken-sama a dit que tu…, commença l'un des gardes.

-Il a dit pas de nourriture mais il m'a autorisé à boire ! Protestai-je. »

Regardant son compagnon, il ouvrit la porte et me déposa une cruche d'eau à la limite de ma portée.

Refermant la porte il ricana :

« -Si tu as soif, tu n'as qu'à boire ! »

Quelle bande de…

J'inspirai un grand coup, appréhendant la douleur que le trajet causerait à mon mollet et m'avançai vers la cruche lentement en rampant.

Quand enfin je pus la saisir du bout des doigts, je lâchai un soupir fiévreux de soulagement et arrachai un morceau de tissu de mon yukata pour en faire un bandage.

Le trempant dans l'eau, nettoyant les plaies, j'utilisai un deuxième morceau pour bander ma blessure.

Serrant le tissu à m'en faire hurler de douleur, je joignis les deux bouts de ce dernier et reposai alors ma jambe par terre.

Le plus douloureux venait d'être accompli mais pas le plus dur.

Alors je fermai les yeux et m'assis contre le mur de la fenêtre, les chaînes grinçant à chacun de mes mouvements.

C'est maintenant que les choses allaient commencer.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le crapaud qui se faisait appeler Jaken-sama interrompit mon sommeil réparateur en entrant dans la salle et en s'approchant pour mieux me voir.

Je n'avais pas bronché lorsqu'il m'avait encore une fois touché le menton, ni même protesté lorsqu'il avait regardé la blessure de ma jambe avec le tissu.

Je l'avais simplement regardé froidement, déterminée et il le ressentit parfaitement puisque quand il sortit de la pièce, je l'entendis marmonner entre ses dents :

« -Cela va prendre du temps pour calmer ses ardeurs…En attendant que sa fougue disparaisse, elle ne doit surtout pas être mise en présence de Sesshomaru-sama. »

Puis je le vis se tourner vers ses gardes et leur ordonner :

« -Quand elle en aura envie, faites la sortir pour qu'elle puisse faire ses besoins et se dégourdir les jambes. Il faut qu'elle marche sinon elle risque de perdre sa jambe. »

Les deux soldats acquiescèrent et le crapaud disparut dans le sombre couloir.

Je me rendormis et laissai mon esprit vagabonder à ma solitude et à ma tristesse.

Dans ses rêves que l'on fait et dont on se souvient jamais au réveil, il y avait ma famille, mes amis d'enfance, ma maison…

Il y avait le bonheur que j'avais, la paix et la tranquillité en dépit de ma faiblesse.

Il y avait les sourires, les amusements, les plaisirs, les désirs, les timidités et joies enfantines, les maladresses et sentiments adolescentes.

C'était de ces rêves qu'on ne voulait pourtant pas oublier le matin et que, malgré tout, la vision et la douceur s'estompait à chaque levé du soleil.

Planant dans cette transe euphorique que je n'avais plus, pure reflet de mes profonds désirs en ces instants, je n'entendis ni ne vis sa présence à mes côtés.

Un frisson, un seul, me parcourut l'échine et mon esprit, encore emprunt de la nostalgie de mon rêve, rangea de désagrément dans l'explication du froid de la nuit, sans même demander l'avis de ma conscience ou de la raison et de la logique.

Alors je ne sus rien de ce qui s'était produit cette nuit, ni même des rêves que j'avais fait, ni même de la raison du frisson que j'avais eu et de la cause qui, à mon réveil, n'avait à moi-même jamais eut lieu.

Les idées bien plus claires, je me devais de rattraper mon retard et mes maladresses.

D'abord je devais reprendre des forces, et ma jambe n'était pas au point le meilleur pour s'entraîner.

Ensuite il y avait le rythme de la nature qui permettait de retrouver le Don des Mikos.

M'étant moi-même égarée dans les évènements qui s'étaient produits, j'avais totalement agis de façon contraire à ce que devait faire une Miko : rester calme, inspirer, prendre chaque chose comme une épreuve de la nature, prendre chaque annonce comme un fait accompli.

Sérénité et pureté, puissance et présence, inspirer le calme pour l'imposer à son entourage.

J'avais immédiatement cédé à la panique en voyant les évènements terribles s'enchaîner et maintenant que j'avais le temps de ne rien faire et d'attendre, dans des conditions aussi misérables furent elles, je pouvais alors recommencer à apprendre.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et mon entraînement commença.

Le temps passa rapidement, si rapidement que je ne sentis l'hiver qu'à cause des nuits qui devenaient très froide et de la présence d'une nouvelle couverture à mes côtés.

Je pus, durant une de mes escapades journalières et notamment durant l'une de mes ablutions divines, reconnaître le cycle de la lune, ce qui me permit de suivre avec plus de conscience le temps qui s'écoulait.

Ma sensibilité se renforçait durant mes longues heures de méditation quand à la forme physique, j'œuvrais secrètement la nuit, pendant que tous dormaient.

Mes chaînes ne faisaient plus le bruit aussi assourdissant qu'aux premiers jours et je compris que leurs présences m'avaient beaucoup aidé.

Car en travaillant sur les mouvements silencieux, avec ces poids lourds, j'étais devenu plus rapide, plus précise, plus meurtrière.

Apprendre de la nature est le devoir et l'art des Mikos.

Apprendre de son environnement est l'essence du pouvoir des Mikos. Ressentir le rythme du monde et l'écouter dans ses secrets est le savoir des Mikos.

A chaque jour que mon entraînement en captivité s'intensifiait, chaque mot, chaque phrase aussi sibylline que dans mes souvenirs, de Reiko prenait un sens dans mon esprit et bientôt je me ressentis éprise de ces sensations et de ce Don.

Le pouvoir de la Miko peut se révéler sous deux formes : l'âme et la volonté.

L'âme désignait la source du pouvoir, elle en était le régisseur.

« -C'est pourquoi ce pouvoir ne se transmet pas de génération en génération mais peut se transmettre par réincarnation. »

Tels étaient les explications de Reiko-sama.

La volonté était le bras qui imposait ce pouvoir, qui utilisait la source. Elle s'installait dans nos mouvements, dans nos actions et prenaient vie dans nos faits et gestes.

« -C'est pourquoi lorsque tu tires une flèche avec la volonté d'atteindre ta cible, tout ton être part avec celle-ci et tu deviens toi-même la force de cette flèche. Parce que la volonté est le bras de ton âme et que ton âme est le pouvoir de la Miko. Tu dois la garder éveillée, la préserver du mal et des impuretés pour garder la source bienfaitrice et pure jusqu'à la fin. »

En un sens mon âme était toujours la même. En dépit des sentiments et des différentes émotions que j'avais subit durant ces dernières péripéties, j'avais su la préserver de tout cela.

Enfermant mon égo dans un coin sombre de mon être, afin que rien ne puisse l'atteindre, que cela soit l'humiliation, la honte ou le désespoir.

Et de me savoir si peu changer, cela me rassura et me donna plus de force pour poursuivre.

Lorsqu'un cycle lunaire entier s'écoula, et que toutes mes forces se présentèrent à leur paroxysme, je pus profiter pleinement de ces dernières pour préparer ma fuite.

Alors, quand Jaken vint faire sa visite quotidienne, je l'attendais :

« -Alors ? Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Depuis le début, il n'avait jamais prononcé un seul mot et mise à part le premier jour, je n'avais jamais répondu à ses questions.

« -Tu sembles t'être beaucoup calmée. Peut être pourras-tu être présenter à Sesshomaru, gamine.

-Kumiko Hatori, fis-je d'une voix maîtrisée. »

Il sursauta en m'entendant ainsi et, reprenant contenance il réagit :

« -Quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Kumiko Hatori, répétai-je sur le même ton.

-Ha…bien.

-Vous disiez que vous me mèneriez à Sesshomaru-sama sous peu ? J'ai hâte de le revoir, fis-je en émettant un sourire luisant. »

Le petit Jaken s'en méfia et, reculant légèrement, se frotta la tempe tout en répondant :

« -Oui, et bien nous verrons. A l'origine tu aurais dû rester à croupir dans ton trou jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, seulement…, hésita-t-il. »

Je fermai les yeux et acceptai avec facilité les images qui se présentèrent à ma conscience :

« -Seulement cela n'aurait guère plu aux autres Seigneurs Youkais de savoir que le trésor unique de Sesshomaru-sama soit ainsi traité. Et je suppose que, aussi puissant soit il, ce seigneur ne peut se permettre de tous se les mettre à dos. Alors plutôt que de me laisser dans ce débarras, et bien que je préfère à lui la compagnie des rats, je vais devoir lui être présentée et manifester une totale soumission durant les prochaines semaines à venir, résumai-je en un souffle. »

Jaken ne dit mot et resta stupéfait de mon explication :

« -J'ignore comment tu as su cela, mais tu n'as pas tout à faire raison ! Protesta-t-i. Sesshomaru-sama n'a que faire de ces autres Youkais. Disons que récemment il a manifesté l'envie de vous voir. »

Puis le petit monstre-crapaud repartit comme il était venu, me laissant cette fois un plateau chargé d'une nourriture bien plus agréable à mon palais que les croutons de pain moisi du début.

Souriant à son départ je repartis dans mes réflexions.

« Il faut de préférence que je réussisse mon coup avant d'être présenté de nouveau à Sesshomaru. Et ne sachant pas quand serait l'idéal, ma prochaine séance d'ablutions divines sera la bonne. En plus cela fait exactement vingt-huit jours que je suis enfermée, donc se sera bientôt la pleine lune, rien de mieux comme excuse pour sortir se baigner le soir. »

Ce fut décidé, dès demain soir, Kumiko Hatori retrouvera la liberté…ou la mort.


	8. Chapter 8

Han!!!!

Parce que je suis trop contente d'avoir de si longs commentaires et d'avoir une nouvelle fan j'ai décidé de vous poster exceptionnellement une autre suite le même jour!

Sinon je suis contente que le personnage de Kumiko soit appréciée parce que bon...c'est vraiment une pure incapable.

Mais je trouvais ça vraiment beau de voir qu'elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour préserver son être, elle se bat pour survivre. En fait ce n'est pas contre Sesshomaru qu'elle se bat, plutôt contre mourfmfmmf....

Hum^^' je ne vous le dirais pas!

Sinon tu as raison Tsukiyomi le titre vient de Peut être toi de Mylène Farmer. Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fiction en l'écoutant et j'ai tout de suite fait le rapport avec les paroles de cette chanson et quelque chose qui sera dans l'histoire.

D'ailleurs avez vous regardé le clip? Je pense m'en inspiré pour un chapitre!

Allez je vous donne un petit spoil parce que je suis trop contente: le prochain chapitre change de narrateur.

PS: Je vous ai dis que je suis sadique^^?

Peut Etre Toi

Chapitre 7 : La cavale au clair de Lune et rencontre avec une Miko…morte ?

La nuit arriva sur la contrée assez rapidement, le soleil d'hiver étant toujours très fainéant durant cette saison.

Alors, la Lune, pleine de part sa puissance, se présenta au ciel et je manifestai alors rapidement le besoin d'aller me baigner.

Les gardes, au début, hésitèrent un peu, et anxieuse de leur retenue, je pris les avances à mon compte :

« -Sesshomaru-sama veut être présenté à une Miko ! Je ne suis pas une simple humaine ! M'écriai-je de ma voix la plus noble. Je dois répondre à certain rituel dont les ablutions divines en l'honneur de la première Lune d'Hiver ! »

Bien sûr c'était du pur pipo.

Mais bon, les enseignements de la Miko étant un enseignement des plus secrets et inconnus, ils ne pouvaient que me croire.

Alors ils m'ouvrirent la porte, retirèrent mes chaînes et me menèrent vers le lac voisin, l'endroit où je prenais toujours mes bains.

Me laissant à l'entrée de ce dernier, l'un d'eux me sortit la phrase habituelle :

« -Tu n'as qu'une heure, utilise-la de la meilleure façon qui soit. »

Puis ils repartirent vers l'entrée et ce fut à moi de jouer.

D'abord, je retirai mes vêtements et, nue je pris le chemin droit devant moi, un chemin presque invisible, au travers des bois, qui menaient vers l'Est, ma destination.

Je savais qu'en passant par ses bois, je tomberai sur une petite clairière avec une petite maisonnette, la « buanderie » comme on l'appelait chez moi.

Et comme je m'y étais attendu, du linge était encore en train de sécher, pendu sur de grosses cordes.

J'en pris un au hasard : un Kimono unisexe, noir, qui j'enfilai prestement.

A l'odeur cela devait appartenir à un homme, mais je n'avais pas le temps de promettre à celui-ci de venir le lui rendre…

En fait, je ne comptais pas du tout revenir ici.

Mon plan était le suivant :

Dissipée mon odeur de part les vêtements que j'ai porté pendant un mois entier afin de mener mes ravisseurs vers une autre piste pour me laisser le temps de fuir vers l'Est en espérant trouver un village, me débarrasser de ces vêtements et changer à chaque fois de route, afin d'atteindre des terres plus calme et peut être un petit village insignifiant dans une vallée insignifiante où je pourrai exercer mon nouveau rôle de prêtresse entièrement.

Alors, j'enfilai ce Kimono sans rancune pour son possesseur qui devait bien en avoir d'autres et partis en direction de l'Est, guidée par les étoiles.

La broussaille n'était pas très répandue, alors emprunter la forêt sans laisser de trace était plus envisageable que si j'avais tenté de m'enfuir durant une nuit d'été avec toutes ses fougères et toutes ses branches fleuries.

Au moins, la seule chose que je laissais derrière moi, c'était les traces de pas dans le sol, trace de pas qu'on pourrait facilement confondre avec d'autres…

L'épaisseur des feuilles indiquaient une chute récente et le nombre de piétinement étant assez limité, cela témoignait du départ des animaux en tout genre. Donc ma nuit ne devrait pas être trop emprunte à la rencontre inattendue.

Par ailleurs, une légère brise cachait facilement le souffle de ma course ainsi que les bruissements de mes pas sur les feuilles donc j'avais toutes les raisons de ne pas me faire remarquer.

Alors je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais, laissant des morceaux de mes vieux vêtements de ci de là, frottant mon ancien kimono de fermière sur des troncs d'arbres comme ci je m'y étais adossée, et repartant dans l'autre sens.

Je fis le même exercice pendant presque une heure et quand je fus certaine que l'odeur de mes vêtements guiderait mes ravisseurs vers le sud, je partis en toute hâte vers l'Est, avec l'espoir récemment ravivé.

Je marchai pendant toute la nuit, l'oreille aux aguets en cas de bruits trop proches ou de présences non désirées.

En fait j'avais terriblement peur. Oui, j'étais même terrorisée.

Et il m'avait fallut plus d'un mois et une fuite dangereuse pour m'en rendre compte.

J'avais peur qu' « il » me retrouve. Parce que j'avais peur de « lui » tout simplement.

Quand ma mémoire me remontrait son visage, mon cœur battait à une vitesse hallucinante et chacune des fibres de mon corps réagissaient en proie à une catastrophe soudaine, comme ci l'annonce d'un coup avait été faite par mon cerveau ?

Je n'avais rien laissé paraître jusque là, cependant maintenant je ne pouvais plus me cacher de cette honte : j'avais peur de Sesshomaru.

Pourquoi ?

En fait, pendant que mes pas me menaient vers l'Est avec la certitude que je ne pourrais expliquer maintenant, j'y réfléchissais.

Pour dire la vérité, cela m'avait pris toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée pour trouver une réponse plausible.

Notre première rencontre s'était déroulée dans un hasard des plus banales : je venais chercher une fleur pour une tisane et il se trouvait sur l'arbre qui les portait.

Quand au ressentiment de cette première rencontre, je n'y avais pas fait attention : d'un côté j'avais été complètement captivé et fasciné par lui mais d'un autre côté mon instinct de survie m'avait poussé à prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Alors de ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là…

Cela n'avait pas été de la peur, plutôt une certaine frustration et de l'angoisse.

Rien comparé à cette peur qui me rongeait les tripes alors que je parcourais la forêt guidée par mes sens en alerte.

Puis plus tard, dans un concours de circonstance encore plus hasardeux, je m'étais retrouvé épinglé par son sabre, et par conséquent sienne sans mon accord.

Je crois que se fut à partir de ce moment là que j'avais véritablement commencé à avoir peur de lui, peur au point de ne pouvoir dormir tranquillement craignant de le voir arriver.

Pourtant la mort ne m'effrayait pas.

Rien ne me faisait plus peur que la perte des autres, la perte de ceux qui m'étaient cher. Et quand ceux-ci partirent, quand je me retrouvai seule dans un monde égoïste et pitoyable, et bien plus rien ne me faisait peur.

Mais là, le simple fait d'envisager que peut être, Sesshomaru s'était rendu compte de ma fuite, me faisait pressé le pas dans une peur qui criblait mon âme.

Mais j'avais résisté. Je m'étais imposée le calme absolu et durant une courte pause, la méditation m'avait fait un plus grand bien.

Je ne rencontrai aucun Youkai si bien que je pus poursuivre ma réflexion sur les raisons de mes peurs vis-à-vis de Sesshomaru.

Certes c'était un Youkai, ennemi naturel des Mikos, et aussi un Seigneur Youkai, donc un ennemi encore plus puissant et plus menaçant.

Son aura était pour moi un poison mortel et sa fréquentation une torture pour mon équilibre et pour ma pureté.

Aussi le fait de ne l'avoir vu que deux fois me furent amplement suffisant.

Quand le soleil d'hiver pointa son nez rouge devant moi, je venais alors d'atteindre l'orée de la forêt, une orée que je connaissais bien.

J'avais certainement dû dépasser la petite clairière de mon arrivée et en face de moi, une vue prenante sur les collines m'informaient de la présence du village de Takeru…

Du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Ma vision avait donc été vraie.

Soupirant de fatigue et aussi de tristesse, je sortis de la couverture des arbres et m'avançai jusqu'à l'entrée du village qui m'avait recueilli.

L'une de deux poutres qui limitaient l'entrée était tombée sur la première maison, et des copeaux de bois du toit et de cette dernière prônaient sur l'allée centrale de terre mouillée.

M'avançant d'avantage, je pus constater l'énormité des dégâts.

Les maisons, quand elles n'avaient pas été brûlées entièrement, gisaient en morceaux et en cendre partout.

La volaille se présentait sous forme de plumes éparpillées partout par terre, mélangées à la boue et au sang séché.

Le vent faisait grincer les volets quand ils tenaient encore sur les fenêtres. Ma marche me mena jusqu'à la maison de Reiko, tout en haut de la colline.

J'y entrai et me mis au milieu de celle-ci, à l'endroit habituel où je résidais.

Fermant les yeux, je sentis mon cœur se pincer violemment quand, en les ouvrants de nouveau, l'image de Reiko m'apparut, préparant le thé avec concentration.

Et pendant ce temps, Takeru et ses fils aidaient certainement Suki le forgeron à ramener du vois pour le charpentier, car la dernière tempête avait balayé le toit de l'écurie de madame Okuni.

Puis Nanami et sa petite sœur viendraient me chercher, car elles avaient certainement trouvés un nouveau champ avec de nouvelles fleurs et elles voulaient que je les identifie.

Une manière comme une autre de me faire réviser mes leçons et de m'aider dans mon apprentissage.

Puis, Reiko m'autoriserait alors à partir, guettant mon arrivée avec un œil soucieux.

Et quand, le soir, je rentrerais avec les filles, elle m'attendrait sur le pallier, un seau et des herbes séchés, le sourire ridé aux lèvres fines.

Takeru et Saiji seraient derrière elle, et me souriraient aussi. Puis Mido sortirait de chez elle, secondée par Genji son mari et ensemble ils rentreront, une fille dans chaque bras, écoutant avec une fausse admiration une autre de leurs nombreuses aventures…

Cependant, un bruit me ramena à la réalité, et je saisis aussitôt le bâton à côté de moi tout en pivotant mon bassin vers l'entrée de la maison.

Une ombre se dressait et pendant un instant je crus revoir Reiko.

Seulement, un nuage masqua le soleil, rétablissant l'éclairage et je pus identifier clairement la personne : c'était une femme assez jeune, dans la vingtaine je dirais, aux cheveux souplement attachés en une queue de cheval basse, lié par du papier de riz.

Elle portait sur elle le traditionnel Kimono des Mikos et brandissait à ma personne un arc et une flèche prête à partir.

Doucement je me levai et déposai mon bâton, à sa merci :

« -Qui es-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid et désinvolte.

-Kumiko Hatori, apprentie Miko, lui répondis-je en redressant les mains. »

Elle releva la tête et affaissa les épaules, signe d'une baisse de garde.

Puis elle baissa les bras et entra de son propre gré tout en me toisant profondément.

Je la laissai faire, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle cherchait en moi et attendis qu'elle se prononce, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre :

« -Et tu as déjà découvert le Don apparemment, ajouta-t-elle. Où se trouve ta maîtresse ?

-Dans l'estomac d'un Youkai à l'apparence d'une menthe religieuse, murmurai-je emprunte de tristesse.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas morte ?

-Parce que je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est produit. »

Elle se posa et m'invita à raconter mon histoire.

Au début j'étais assez méfiante, elle pourrait être un Youkai qui se faisait passer pour une Miko.

Puis quand j'eus la certitude de son appartenance, notamment grâce à son explication de quelques notions et sensations que seule une Miko pouvait ressentir, je laissai alors libre cours à mes propres ressentis.

Lui racontant tout, de mon suicide dans cet autre monde jusqu'à mon arrivé à ce village en ruine, en passant par mon enseignement, ma capture, ma fuite, ma recapture, ma tentative de suicide, mes débuts en tant qu'esclave, ma peur, ma colère, mon indignation, ma frustration…

Je lui détaillai tout, comme ci, par ce fait, je pouvais m'en vider et en ressortir grandie.

Elle m'écouta silencieusement, buvant chacune de mes paroles, acquiesçant quand cela était nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je me tus.

« -Voila, vous savez tout maintenant…, soupirai-je.

-Je vois, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse se passer autant de chose en si peu de temps. Je vais devoir te mener à Kagome, fit-elle en se levant.

-Kagome ?

-Kagome…est comme toi.

-C'est-à-dire ? »

Elle sortit de la maison et commença à marcher vers l'Est.

« -Kagome est ma réincarnation dans 500 ans. Elle a traversé le temps par le Puit Dévoreur qui se trouve dans la région d'Edo. Elle pourrait t'aider à vivre dans ce monde.

-Il y a d'autre personne dans mon cas ? M'écriai-je surprise.

-Quand à ce problème avec Sesshomaru, tu devrais faire très attention ! C'est un Youkai très puissant et dont la sympathie n'existe plus, en particulier pour les humains. S'il te retrouve, tu es sûre de mourir.

-Il est si fort que ça ?

-Même son demi-frère a du mal contre lui. Mais bon quitte à te trouver des alliés, autant que se soit des gens qui comprennent les humains et qui ont les mêmes ennemis que toi.

-Sesshomaru a un demi-frère ?

-Oui, il s'appelle Inuyasha. »

Quand elle prononça son nom, je ressentis en elle comme un soupir de tristesse. Pour sûr elle l'a connu mais quand à deviner sa relation avec…

Elle continua à m'expliquer chaque chose en détail, notamment la raison de sa présence en ces terres, la raison de la présence de Kagome.

Ainsi je pus apprendre que trois ans avant mon arrivée, Kagome avait malencontreusement ramené à cette époque une perle aux pouvoirs dévastateurs, qu'elle avait brisé en plusieurs centaines de fragments.

Elle s'était alors allié avec le demi-frère de Sesshomaru, ce fameux Inuyasha, pour tenter de les reconstituer.

Quand nous arrivâmes à un petit village, dans lequel la plupart des habitants connaissaient déjà la Miko, je remarquai une chose importante :

« -Mais dis moi, cela n'a rien produit le fait qu'une même âme se retrouve au même endroit ?

-Je vois que tu n'es pas encore assez sensible aux choses…

-Je suis désolée, rétorquai-je un peu susceptible, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le même nombre d'année d'entraînement que vous.

-Pardonne-moi, tu n'en donnes pas l'impression.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné votre nom…

-Je suis Kikyô, et je suis morte il y a maintenant cinquante trois ans.

-Mais…comment ? M'exclamai-je en prenant le thé.

-Une sorcière a volé mes ossements et m'a fait revenir des morts. Depuis j'erre à la recherche d'un but. Au début je voulais réclamer vengeance contre Naraku. Puis quand il mourut, j'ai envisagé de rejoindre le repos éternel seulement je sentais comme quelque chose d'important et dont ma présence était requise.

-D'où ton errance jusqu'aux terres de l'ouest.

-Exactement. Je crois que tu vas jouer un rôle important dans un évènement futur, la plupart des esprits me le disent, cependant…

-Je ne suis pas comme je devrais être n'est ce pas ? »

Elle resta silencieuse et ma question ne trouva aucune réponse.

Les villageois vinrent nous accueillir et s'enquirent de ma présence :

« -Qui est-ce Kikyô-sama ? Demanda un vieil homme.

-C'est une consœur venue des terres de l'ouest, répondit Kikyô. Aussi nous n'allons pas rester bien longtemps dans ce village car nous risquons d'être poursuivis. »

Alors les villageois qui écoutaient me regardèrent effrayés puis s'inclinèrent respectueusement pour me saluer.

Je leur rendis leur salut par un bref mouvement de la tête, ayant la mienne un peu ailleurs.

Je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille et j'avais marché toute la nuit en ne m'accordant que de courte pause.

Alors l'esprit embrumé, je suivis la Miko sans rechigner ou poser des questions, bien trop fatiguée pour tenir une conversation normale.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans ce qui semblait être la maison du chef de village, Kikyô se retourna vers moi :

« -Malheureusement je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange alors tu devras garder ce Kimono d'homme. Le mieux serait que tu te fasses passer pour tel, au moins cela diminuera les soupçons.

-D'accord, répondis-je sans me plaindre.

-Le chef du village doit te préparer un bon potage, reposes toi en attendant, fit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Vous ne mangez pas avec nous Kikyô-sama ? demanda ce dernier en tenant plusieurs bols de terre dans sa main.

-Non, je vais inspecter les environs, histoire de brouiller les pistes et d'être sûre qu'aucuns Youkais ne viennent dans les parages. »

Puis joignant les gestes à sa parole, elle sortit de la maison, arc en main et le regard déterminé.

Le vieux me regarda et m'invita dans un sourire à m'installer prêt du feu.

« -Vous savez miko-sama, cet hiver est particulièrement frais et hostile. Heureusement nous n'avons pas encore subit d'attaque de Youkai ni même de brigands ou Shogun désirant ces terres.

-Comment se fait-il qu'aucuns Shoguns ne les veuillent d'ailleurs ? Demandai-je surprise. Les cultures semblent bonnes et le coin tranquille. Les richesses semblent abonder rien qu'en voyant les vêtements que vous portez et vous ne semblez souffrir nullement de la tyrannie de Youkais…

-C'est parce que ces terres sont sous le contrôle d'un puissant Taiyoukai, m'expliqua le vieux en me servant du potage fumant.

-Taiyoukai ? Questionnai-je en prenant le bol, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Le vieux resta figé pendant quelques secondes, se demandant certainement d'où je sortais et comment une Miko pouvait ne pas savoir ça.

Puis il se reprit très vite et articula doucement tout en se servant un bol :

« -Un Taiyoukai est un Seigneur Youkai. Se sont des Mononoke très puissants, généralement divisé en clan et possèdent parfois des terres incroyables. Notre Taiyoukai est d'ailleurs, à ce qu'on dit, l'un des plus puissants Youkais qui puissent exister alors c'est normal qu'aucun Shogun, bien sûr ayant connaissance du propriétaire de ces terres, ne s'y attaque.

-Mais depuis tout à l'heure vous me parlez de ce puissant Taiyoukai, fis-je entre deux bouchée, vous avez peur de prononcer son nom ? »

Il blêmit et je devinai que j'avais raison.

En quoi le fait de prononcer le nom d'un Youkai pouvait-il nuire ?

D'accord s'il était dans les parages, j'aurais compris, mais en l'occurrence il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un Youkai sinon je l'aurais senti…

Pourtant le vieux posa sa cuillère sur son bol encore plein et regarda le feu silencieux.

Apparemment il ne parlerait pas.

Dommage j'aurais bien aimé savoir si ce Taiyoukai était aussi puissant voire plus puissant que ce Sesshomaru.

Un frisson me parcourut et un mauvais pressentiment précéda l'arrivé soudaine de Kikyô. Elle avait le regard froid et distant. Elle se tenait droite, pourtant j'aurais juré qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Au lieu de ça elle se posa en face de moi et me regarda profondément :

« -Nous partirons demain à l'aube. Tes cheveux sont trop longs, tu vas devoir les attacher et porter des bandages pour dissimuler ta poitrine. Sinon on ne te prendra jamais pour un homme. Quand nous voyagerons tu ne t'adresseras à personne, sous aucun prétexte tant que je ne t'aurais pas donné l'autorisation.

-Heu d'accord, bredouillai-je.

-Tu répondras au nom de Torhu, compris ?

-D'accord.

-Je vous fais confiance pour votre silence le plus total, dit-elle à l'intention du chef du village qui opina. »

Il hésita et me regarda, puis regarda Kikyô et osa tout de même :

« -Puis-je savoir qui vous fuyez au moins ?

-Et bien…fis-je hésitante.

-Sesshomaru-sama, répondit Kikyô, le Taiyoukai des terres de l'ouest. »

D'accord, je venais de me faire avoir de plein nez.

Voyant la tête du vieux se décomposer, mélangé à l'air sinistre de Kikyô, je devinai que le grand et puissant seigneur Youkai, celui qu'on prétendait être le plus puissant des terres du Japon, n'était autre que l'être le plus égocentrique et imbus de sa personne que la Terre ait engendrée.

Accessoirement mon ancien-futur maître, dans un univers parallèle où j'aurais pu naître soumise et accepter le fait d'être une esclave à sa merci, il était la raison de ma fuite et l'essence même de mes plus grandes peurs.

Même avec Kikyô comme soutien, fuir ce genre d'individu s'était comme courir aveuglément pour que les gouttes de pluie ne vous touchent pas alors qu'il tombe tous ce que le ciel pourrait porter.

Bref en d'autres termes et pour les esprits simplistes qui ne m'auraient pas suivi dans ma longue dissertation sarcastique, le fuir relevait presque du miracle.

A ce propos je me demandais encore comment j'avais réussi jusque là.

Quitter le territoire de son château était un prodige, ajoutant à cela le fait que j'ai piqué un Kimono, tellement luxueux que je ne serais pas étonnée de découvrir que c'était l'un des siens, et que pour autant je suis toujours vivante et entière…

Soit j'avais de la chance, soit Sesshomaru n'était pas aussi incroyable et puissant qu'on l'eut dit.

Voyant que la conversation se précipitait vers un sujet bien trop tendu pour le vieux, je me levai, le saluai pour son repas et pris la direction des chambres qu'on nous avait cédées.

Kikyô me rejoignit plus tard et s'assit, adossée sur le mûr :

« -Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour les nuits, me prévint-elle. Je ne dors pas.

-Cela ne te dérange vraiment pas de faire le guet durant toute la nuit ? Demandai-je curieuse.

-Quand on n'est plus de sang, d'os et de chair, le temps passe différemment. Alors tu peux te reposer tranquillement sur tes deux oreilles, je te réveillerai en cas de problème.

-Merci Kikyô-san, murmurai-je sincère, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas…

-Disons que c'est aussi une façon pour moi d'accomplir ce que je n'ai pu…

-C'est-à-dire ? »

Elle regarda la Lune à travers la fente de la porte-fenêtre et ferma les yeux, le visage illuminé d'une tristesse que je n'aurais su qualifier de regrets ou de chagrins.

Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas répondre, je m'approchai alors d'elle et l'enlaçai dans mes bras, comme ma mère le faisait.

« -Je ne suis pas très douée pour les sentiments ou pour tout ce qui se rattache à l'amitié, seulement…, j'hésitai mais voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas je poursuivis, seulement je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un est comme ça…

-Tu es bien étrange…

-Je le sais déjà, soupirai-je en un sourire, mais tu vois… »

Un nuage cacha la Lune et le vent se mit à balayer les branches des cerisiers du jardin dans un ballet mystique et emprunt de grâce.

« -Si j'ai pu arriver jusqu'ici et avec encore toute cette volonté, c'est parce qu'ici, dans cette époque, il existe des gens qui n'existent plus chez moi. Des personnes qui donnent sans attendre de recevoir, des personnes qui offrent par bonté et par générosité. Je sais que ça parait bizarre parce qu'on se connaît que depuis peu, mais j'ai toujours cette impression de ne servir à rien, en dépit de mes soi-disant pouvoir de Miko…Alors si je peux soulager un peu ta peine…

-Tu es vraiment une fille très étrange, murmura-t-elle dans mon épaule. »

Puis elle répondit au câlin en enlaçant à son tour ma taille et en posant son front vers ma mâchoire.

« -Ma mère m'enlaçait souvent comme ça, me raconta-t-elle. Surtout quand je n'arrivais pas à méditer et à trouver le Don. Sache une chose Kumiko-chan, même si tu as l'impression de ne servir à rien, de ne rien réussir, tu ne dois jamais abandonner. Tu ne dois pas abandonner cette énergie qui te lie aux autres et qui te rend si attirante. Tu ne dois pas t'isoler pour trouver ta propre force parce que tu finiras par devenir froide et insensible.

-Kikyô…

-Le pouvoir d'une Miko réside aussi dans la volonté et dans l'amour que tu éprouves pour autrui. Je crois que je commence à comprendre la raison de notre rencontre… »

Puis elle se désenlaça de moi et voulut me regarder dans les yeux, seulement j'étais trop fatiguée et je n'avais pas eut le temps de lui dire que je voulais aller me coucher.

Effondrée par la fatigue, je ne l'entendis pas prononcer ses dernières phrases :

« -Puisque le destin nous a réuni, autant apporté ce qui manque à l'autre…, elle me caressa tendrement la joue tout en replaçant une de mes mèches folles, je vais t'aider à retrouver la partie de ton âme qui te manque pour ouvrir tes yeux sur toi-même et sur ta propre pureté… »


	9. Chapter 8 bis

Bon voila le chapitre suivant. Il est très court, je dirais même que c'est le plus court (on ne compte pas l'introduction) mais c'est pour le moment le seul chapitre qui ai un narrateur différent.

Je suis trop contente, j'ai encore de nouvelles fans! J'espère que cette fiction va continuer à vous plaire!

Réponse aux reviews:

Tsukiyomi: Alors ton voeu va être réaliser, nous allons revoir Sesshomaru et même apprendre ce qu'ont dit ses deux sbires durant la fête (Shishio et Jinjo). En revanche les retrouvailles avec Kumiko vont attendre un peu, non pas parce que je suis sadique (pas ette fois) mais parce que la trame de l'histoire que j'envisage ne le permet pas encore.

Kylie: Bienvenu à toi^^. Pas la peine de me supplier je vais mettre la suite aussi vite que je le peux, mais comme j'ai des cours et tout, bah je le pourrais pas souvent c'est tout^^. Sinon je n'ai vraiment pas envie de laisser cette fiction en suspens et je jure que je lui trouverais une fin appropriée! Seulement j'aimerai faire partager beaucoup de choses et de sensations donc la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite^^.

Ayura: Bah tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question concernant le narrateur de ce chapitre (quoi que tu le sais pas tout de suite, même si je laisse quelques indices). Sinon je voulais dire qu'il va falloir que je me méfie de toi parce que tu as raison sur des choses pas forcément évidente (comme "c'est trop facile comment elle s'est échappé, ça doit cacher quelque chose...). Avec moi faut être parano et voir des trucs partout, même là où il y en a pas forcément^^. En revanche je ne te dirais pas ce que ça cache tu le découvriras par toi même^^.

Mes chères, c'est l'heure de retrouver Sesshomaru et de partir à ses côtés pour de nouvelles aventures...amusantes? Oo

Disclaimer: voir chapitre précédent (j'en ai marre de toujours écrire la même chose.)

Peut Etre Toi

Chapitre 8 : Le moment de répit que je n'aurais pas dû lui laisser…

Vraiment…

Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

Bon d'accord, surveiller une simple humaine n'était pas une tâche bien complexe.

Surtout qu'elle semblait vraiment s'être calmée depuis le début de sa captivité. Je m'étais vraiment attendu à ne plus en entendre parler de la bouche de Sesshomaru-sama seulement…

Ce crétin de Nekoto y a mis sa graine et maintenant tous les seigneurs Youkais présents durant la vente aux enchères veulent la revoir…

Ils ont vraiment du culot pour aller à l'encontre de Sesshomaru-sama et il faudrait une centaine de Seigneurs Youkais du même genre pour le vaincre !

Mon Seigneur est invincible !

Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ce pari stupide ?

D'ailleurs je me souviens très bien de comment la chose s'est produite ! Je suis sûr que c'est encore un coup foireux de l'autre Kakeru !

Celui là il est encore pire que Naraku ! D'ailleurs je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'ils sont de la même graine…

Le Seigneur venait de gagner la vente aux enchères et quelque chose me disait qu'il n'allait pas en rester là.

Déjà je trouvais son comportement bizarre depuis le début des enchères.

Au lieu d'être froid, distant et ennuyé, il était froid, distant et attentif à l'ombre dissimulée parmi les dentures de soie si fines qu'on pouvait voir à travers.

C'était dans cette petite coupole de jardin, surmontée de colonnes de fleurs grimpantes, en dépit de la saison, que la Miko promise à la vente assistait à la scène.

Mais de là à imaginer qu'elle préparait une fuite aussi flagrante et sous les yeux de Sesshomaru-sama !

L'insolence des jeunes de nos jours !

Il n'avait d'ailleurs posé aucun regard sur cette fille.

Quand Shishio et Jinjo s'étaient montrés trop obéissants envers Sesshomaru-sama, il n'avait pas bronché non plus, écoutant leurs commentaires :

« -Elle est vraiment belle, dit Shishio, la couleur de ses cheveux est noble mais je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. »

Puis Jinjo gagna la deuxième épreuve et, comme Shishio, il put en apprendre plus sur elle :

« -Cette fille est une femme, vierge certes, mais actuellement elle a ses saignements, expliqua-t-il. Son sang a une drôle d'odeur, un mélange fruité et floral ce qui n'en est que plus appétissant. »

Jinjo était quelqu'un de répugnant quand il s'y mettait ! Et dire de telles choses devant Sesshomaru-sama !

Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'avait pas bronché. Il n'avait rien dit depuis le départ du château et n'avait pas descellé ses lèvres pour saluer les autres soi-disant Seigneurs Youkais.

A ce propos, Sesshomaru-sama ne s'était jamais donné la peine de saluer qui que se soit, preuve supplémentaire qu'il était le maître incontesté des Terres de l'Ouest.

Seulement ce Kakeru avait trouvé un moyen de le narguer.

Aussi durant l'explication de la troisième épreuve, il s'était adressé à Nekoto, lui murmurant certainement un plan diabolique pour nuire à Sesshomaru-sama…

Puis Nekoto l'avait nargué, titillé, et avait gagné puisque le maître s'était enfin intéressé à l'épreuve en elle-même.

Mais j'avais bien deviné qu'il ne concourait que pour montrer sa supériorité, que la récompense en question ne lui était d'aucune utilité…bien qu'elle ait des yeux magnifiques.

Et il avait gagné ça pour sûr ! Personne ne pouvait le battre à ce jeu.

Sesshomaru-sama était le plus fort, le plus grand, le plus rapide de tous les Taiyoukais du continent !

Seulement, quelle fut notre surprise quand Sesshomaru-sama s'approcha de l'ombre de la femme dans la coupole.

Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé et tendait déjà le foulard vert.

Sesshomaru-sama resta en alerte et sortit Tokijin de son fourreau sous l'œil réprobateur du public :

« -Que faites-vous Sesshomaru-sama ? S'écria Makoto, le seigneur humain maître esclavagiste. »

Puis Sesshomaru-sama coupa le rideau avec grâce et contenance laissant découvrir le corps inerte d'une servante déguisée avec le costume de la Miko !

Makoto regarda cette dernière et poussa un hurlement de rage tellement puissant que toute la ville ainsi que la falaise en furent ébranlés.

Quand le bruit de son cri se dissipa parmi l'horizon, il fulminait de rage et annonça les directives :

« -Changement de programme mes Seigneurs. Je vous propose en direct une chasse à la Miko ! Le premier qui la trouve la garde ! Je vous préviens c'est une petite peste qui sait parfaitement se cacher parmi les humains !

-Qui nous dit que tu ne veux pas nous utiliser pour la retrouver ? Intervint alors Sukimoto.

-Je n'ai qu'une seule parole ! »

Et ils se jetèrent tous à sa poursuite.

Ma surprise fut immense quand je vis Sesshomaru-sama partir en marchant vers la ville.

« -Sesshomaru-sama, vous n'allez quand même pas… ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'est plus divertissant comme ça, répondit-il dans un sourire cynique. Et puis, je préfère m'approprier plutôt que de commercer. »

A croire que la situation dramatique le jubilait totalement.

J'aurais été plus vieux et plus fort je me serais permis de lui faire remarquer son comportement de gamin seulement je n'avais pas les tendances suicidaires de cette gamine.

Gamine que le Seigneur Sesshomaru-sama trouva sans nulle peine.

Et quand elle voulut s'enfuir par la falaise, il la cloua au sol devant tous les Seigneurs. J'avais compris l'avertissement.

Son sabre retenait la Miko à ses pieds. Elle lui appartenait désormais.

Et vu la violence avec laquelle il avait frappé, il n'y avait aucune chance de négocier.

Pourtant c'est ce que ce foutu Kakeru fit :

« -Et bien Sesshomaru-sama il semblerait que vous aillez fait une acquisition importante, ronronna-t-il, seulement c'est injuste de la garder pour toi toute seule. Je propose de faire un pari.

-Je t'écoute, fit Sesshomaru. »

Les autres regardèrent Kakeru méfiants, tandis que mon seigneur ne laissait rien transparaître dans ses émotions.

« -C'est très simple, le premier qui s'emparera de la Miko entièrement sera son maître incontestable et indiscutablement.

-Entièrement ? Questionna Shenryu en haussant un sourcil.

-Corps et âme, poursuivit Kakeru au sourire sadique et victorieux.

-Parfait. Jusque là j'ai gagné et je la garde. »

Puis Sesshomaru retira son épée du mollet de la jeune fille et repartit avec cette dernière vers la maison principale, juste pour récupérer Ahun.

« -Jaken.

-H…Hi Sesshomaru-sama ?

-Je te charge de la surveiller ! Calme ses esprits et rends la plus disciplinée. »

En d'autres termes, il aurait très bien pu me demander de lui ramener la Lune que cela aurait été tout aussi impossible à réaliser.

Pourtant je savais que si je protestais, j'en pâtirais ! Quel monde vraiment…

Alors pendant près d'un mois j'ai dû supporter cette gamine effronté à ses débuts. J'avais espoir qu'avec le temps, le maître ne puisse plus penser à elle et qu'un jour, elle ne meure de vieillesse ou de maladie.

Seulement mes consignes étaient claires.

Alors avec l'arrivé de l'hiver, je lui laissais une couverture en plus et lui permettais de prendre des bains avec surveillance.

Là fut mon erreur ! Parce que le maître désirait posséder la Miko et moi je me suis occupé que de la Miko, pas des sentiments de la jeune fille insolente qui était derrière.

Et maintenant j'étais bon pour me pendre au bout d'une corde…

Parce que Sesshomaru-sama, ayant appris d'un des deux gardes qui la surveillaient, que cette gamine s'était drôlement bien calmé, voulait désormais reprendre de sa compagnie, histoire de mieux la dompter et de s'en accaparer.

Alors j'avais prévenu la fille des changements à venir et de sa conduite à prendre.

Seulement je n'avais ni prévu son acte ni les désirs de Sesshomaru-sama qui, en cette nuit de pleine Lune, interrompit ma pause de tranquillité avec du thé :

« -Jaken.

-Ou…oui Sesshomaru-sama ? Demandai-je craintif.

-La fille, je veux la voir.

-Dès demain elle sera…

-Tout de suite ! »

Je n'avais rien répondu. Que pouvais-je répondre ?

Sesshomaru-sama était de ces personnes qu'il ne fallait pas faire patienter sauf si on avait une bonne étoile ou des tendances au suicide.

Jusqu'ici, servir Sesshomaru-sama n'avait pas été aussi difficile. Certes il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais bon…

Et je n'avais jamais envisagé de me pendre…jusqu'à ce qu'en ouvrant la porte de la captive, je découvre la prison vide.

Inquiet, j'avais cherché les gardes qui se tenaient près du lac.

« -Où est la fille ?

-Elle fait des ablutions divines à la Lune, me répondit l'un des deux démon-chien.

-Et bien faites la sortir ! Le Seigneur veut la voir immédiatement. »

N'étant pas rassuré, j'avais attendu qu'on la fasse venir devant Sesshomaru-sama, nue s'il le fallait.

Seulement…

Le garde revint tout seul :

« -Elle n'est plus dans le lac ! S'écria-t-il !

-Nani ????? Hurlai-je en partant en courant vers le lac. Vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir ! Comment avez-vous pu ? »

Et le pire arriva.

Sa voix qu'à présent je craignais plus que tout brisa le silence angoissant de la découverte, me faisant littéralement frissonner de peur.

« -Jaken, pourquoi est-ce si long ?

-Se…Sessh…Sesshomaru-sama, bégayai-je. »

Puis je me jetai à ses pieds et le suppliai :

« -Pitié, j'en mourrais s'il le faut mais je la retrouverais !

-Alors elle s'est bel et bien enfuie, constata-t-il en se faisant craquer les doigts. »

Je détestai quand il prenait cet air là. Il était encore plus effrayant et plus dangereux…

Je pris le risque de relever la tête : il regardait en direction de l'Est, un regard sauvage, emprunt de rage et…d'une certaine excitation ?

Puis il fit un pas et deux têtes volèrent dans une gerbe de sang. Les deux corps des gardes s'effondrèrent dans un gargouillement sinistre et bientôt le vent remplaça le silence.

« -Jaken.

-Hi !!!! M'écriai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Allons-y.

-Mais…Sesshomaru-sama, fis-je en me relevant, comment pouvez vous savoir où elle est partie ?

-C'est très simple, de la même façon que je l'ai retrouvé durant l'épreuve.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Elle m'appartient, c'es tout. »

En d'autres termes, ne cherche pas à comprendre tu verras par toi-même.

Et c'est ainsi que Sesshomaru-sama et moi-même, son fidèle Jaken, nous partîmes en direction de l'Est à la recherche d'un gamine écervelée et effrontée qui avait fait le pire des affronts : elle avait décidé de se battre contre sa condition d'esclave et donc contre Sesshomaru-sama !


	10. Chapter 9

Me revoila^^.

Je suis contente de pouvoir maintenir ce rythme de postage, parce que vraiment j'adore vos commentaires. Et plus il y en a plus j'ai envie d'écrire^^.

J'en perdais même mes lunettes tellement j'en suis contente^^.

Sinon je vous jure j'ai fais ce chapitre avant d'avoir le commentaire "manque d'action"^^ voila qui devrait rassasier votre appétit.

Ensuite va falloir attendre le chapitre 11 voire 12 pour que l'histoire puisse vraiment commencer (principalement avec Sesshomaru) mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement parce que sinon le caractère de Kumiko aurait été négligé de ma part et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre!

Donc voici la suite que vous attendiez toutes^^.

Disclaimers: voire chapitre précédent

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 9 : Séparation

La flèche se ficha dans la poitrine du Youkai qui hurla de douleur et une lumière scintillante le fit s'évaporer.

La corde de l'arc vibra, répandant le son sec de ces vibrations dans l'air, avant de ne plus bouger et d'instaurer le silence.

Depuis trois jours que nous avions quittés le village, dans lequel j'ai plus ou moins rencontrés Kikyô, et nous n'avions jamais cessés d'être attaqués.

Alors bon j'étais assez fatiguée. Parce que les nuits étaient courtes, les journées longues et les Youkais ne s'arrêtaient jamais de nous sortir la même rengaine.

Celui là avait un peu plus d'inspiration que les précédents, peut être parce qu'il ne venait pas pour les mêmes raisons :

« -On va devoir presser le pas, me prévint Kikyô en s'approchant de moi et en reprenant son arc.

-Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je constatant déjà que le pas était bien trop précipité.

-C'était un des soldats de Sesshomaru, m'expliqua Kikyô en reprenant le chemin à travers la forêt.

-Vraiment ? Comment le sais-tu ?

-L'image. L'aura qu'émettent les Youkais est particulière. Quand tu perçois un danger, c'est parce que le rythme de la Terre te prévient. Seulement tu dois comprendre qu'il y a des rythmes différents de celui là.

-Ah bon ?

-Je suis consciente que comme tu viens d'un autre monde, la priorité pour toi se fut d'apprendre à partir de l'environnement, d'apprendre de la nature elle-même. Maintenant que tu connais parfaitement cela, tu vas devoir t'ouvrir à ses autres rythmes.

-Ca ne me dit toujours pas comment tu as su qu'il était un des sbires de l'autre. »

Je n'osais pas dire son nom, surtout depuis que j'avais appris qu'il y avait des mouvements du côté de l'Ouest et que des Youkais se répandaient dans les bois et forêts à la recherche d'une Miko.

Après les rumeurs circulaient quand au pourquoi du comment. Mais la raison officielle demeura : elle s'est attaquée au Taiyoukai des Terres de l'Ouest, ce qui n'est pas si faux…

« -C'est très simple, chez les Youkais, il y a une hiérarchie bien précise. Si bien que celui qui possède plus de force, donc plus d'influence, sera omniprésent dans ceux qui le serviront. La plupart du temps c'est réalisable rien qu'en regardant l'apparence de ces derniers : la Tribu des Chats Démons de Nekoto ou encore les Yorozoku de Kôga sont des Démons-loups.

-Il y a une tribu pour chaque espèce animale ?

-Pas vraiment, disons que puisque la ressemblance est assez frappante, on les compare à des animaux. C'est tout.

-Mais celui là, fis-je en pointant du pouce la clairière où le démon se trouvait, ne ressemblait pas à un chien.

-Pourtant l'aura et la présence froide de Sesshomaru était on ne peut plus directe. Même avant qu'il ne se présente et que tu sentes le danger j'avais compris d'où il venait et pourquoi il venait.

-Pourrais-je le savoir moi aussi un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être que cela te sera difficile parce que je n'ai pas autant de contrainte que toi désormais. »

La discussion se conclut donc sur la probabilité de ne pouvoir être capable de faire aussi bien qu'elle, chose qui était devenue commune à ma vie.

Nous marchâmes pendant presque toute la matinée et la moitié de l'après-midi avant de croiser notre premier village.

Kikyô fut accueillie grassement, les villageois les plus pauvres s'inclinant devant elle.

Un homme grassouillet et fébrile s'approcha de nous, les villageois s'écartaient à son approche, et je devinais simplement le propriétaire riche de ces terres.

D'un côté cela me rassura : cela signifiait donc que nous n'étions plus directement sous la tyrannie de « l'autre ».

« -Miko-sama ! Nous n'attendions aucunement votre venue en une telle journée, fit-il en s'inclinant.

-Je suis de voyage avec mon ami ci présent, nous sommes fatigués et avons besoin de repos, expliqua Kikyô d'un ton neutre. Pouvons nous rester en échange de quelques services rendus ?

-Votre présence est un honneur Miko-sama, restez donc autant de temps que vous désirez. »

Puis il appela une servante et ordonna à ce qu'on prépare nos chambres.

La jeune fille partit tremblante sans demander son rester et tandis que le gros nous menait vers sa demeure, facile à reconnaître faut dire, je regardai tour à tour les villageois qui nous dévisageaient.

Les jeunes filles me regardaient en rougissant et en riant sous leurs amples manches.

Certaines étaient plutôt de nature bourgeoise (en fait toutes celle qui ricanait timidement) que les plus pauvres rougissaient simplement et baissait la tête quand je croisais leur regard.

Apparemment le charme marchait parfaitement.

Il faut dire, j'avais passé des heures à m'entraîner toute seule pour avoir une simple notion virile.

Echouant (ça vous surprend ?) dans cette entreprise, nous avions convenus alors avec Kikyô pour me faire passer pour un Mononoke sous sa tutelle.

En effet, cela passa même très bien.

Durant notre ascension une belle et jeune femme s'approcha de moi, éventail sur les lèvres et vint marcher à mes côtés suivie rapidement par d'autres.

« -Dites moi Messire, seriez vous un…Mononoke ? »

Je tournai la tête vers Kikyô qui répondit :

« -C'en est un mais son pouvoir est scellé. Aussi c'est pourquoi il ne vous répondra pas.

-A quelle famille appartient-il ? Demanda une autre.

-Il est sous son apparence humaine pour l'heure mais sa famille est proche des Sirènes occidentales.

-Je croyais que c'était toute des femmes, s'exprima celle à côté de moi.

-Il y a des hommes aussi. »

Puis nous arrivâmes vers la maison et ces jeunes demoiselles nous laissèrent non sans un sourire de déception : apparemment elle attendait plus de moi.

« -Voici vos chambres Miko-sama, montra le gros propriétaire.

-Merci. Dites moi, poursuivit-elle, vous êtes le seigneur de ces terres ?

-Exactement. Je suis Matsuo Koharu, se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Je suis le maître des lieux. »

Entendant le nom de famille de ce dernier je m'arrêtai et regardai Kikyô.

Elle acquiesça et continua :

« -Seriez-vous un parenté de Matsuo Makoto le maître escalavagiste ?

-Ainsi vous connaissez mon grand frère ! Et bien oui c'est exact. »

Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Il ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, sauf peut être les yeux. Makoto était plutôt quelqu'un d'assez fort, des muscles, des épaules carrées, une puissante mâchoire, les cheveux longs nattés, aux yeux d'un gris pourfendeur.

Ce Koharu était un homme gros, les cheveux nattés aussi mais au visage si boursouflé qu'on l'aurait confondus avec un ballon de baudruche près à éclater…

« -Vous n'avez pas de problème avec certains Youkais ?

-Oh soyez rassurée, comme mon frère côtoie les plus puissants Youkais, je n'ai jamais de problème de ce côté-là. Et puis, je lui offre souvent certaines marchandises qui me proviennent d'outre-mer.

-Serais-ce vous qui avez capturé la Miko ? Demanda Kikyô en me regardant furtivement.

-Hélas, j'aurais bien aimé, ma récompense aurait été tellement appétissante…

-Donc vous ne craignez pas de vous faire appeler le Seigneur de ces terres alors qu'elles appartiennent encore à Seshomaru-sama ? »

Mon cœur rata un bond et j'eus toute les peines du monde à contenir ma peur.

Personne ne sembla remarquer et le seigneur Matsuo répondit :

« -Pas du tout, je n'ai jamais eu de retour ou de menace. Donc je suppose que tant que j'œuvre en son nom, tout va bien pour moi. »

Puis il nous laissa sur cette phrase et referma la porte coulissante sur une dernière inclination.

Je soupirai alors et attendis que les pas se dissipent pour regarder Kikyô.

Celle-ci se retourna et d'un hochement de la tête, m'autorisa à parler :

« -Je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme, fis-je.

-Et tu as bien fait, c'est un serviteur de Sesshomaru, il vaudrait mieux ne pas traîner, au cas où quelqu'un t'entendrait et comprendrait la supercherie.

-Combien de temps resterons-nous ? M'enquis-je.

-Nous partirons dès l'aube. »

Seulement je n'eus pas à attendre l'aube. Réveillée par un sixième sens inexplicable, je mis d'abord du temps à reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouvais. Ensuite je cherchais en moi la raison de ce réveil soudain, tout en cherchant Kikyô des yeux. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas là je me levai promptement et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre.

En marchant quelque peu dans le jardin, je butai contre quelque chose. Posant le regard dessus, je compris la totalité des évènements qui venaient de se produire : son arc gisait par terre, ainsi que son carquois.

Quand elle fait ses rondes nocturnes, elle ne lâche pas son arme une seule fois. Or là, elle n'était pas là et n'avait pas pris son arc.

Puis la raison de mon réveil me frappa indiscutablement sur le visage : l'image d'un homme gros qui m'ordonne de capturer la Miko. La peur dans mon propre ventre, l'envie d'en finir au plus vite.

Pourquoi m'ordonnait-il à moi ?

A moins que…

Rentrant précipitamment dans la chambre pour me faire passer endormie, je réprimais un sourire de joie : parce que j'avais compris où Kikyô voulait en venir avec ses rythmes différents.

Le don de la Miko n'est pas seulement la capacité à entendre et voir le rythme du monde mais aussi et surtout celui de ses habitants.

La première chose que j'avais acquise s'était que le monde prenait forme par les liens et l'équilibre de la nature, qu'en respectant cette dernière, j'apprendrais ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Ensuite il fallait que cet équilibre siège en moi afin de pouvoir lié ma volonté à mon âme. Puis je m'étais arrêté à ces notions, jusqu'à ce que le Don se métamorphose de nouveau face aux paroles de Kikyô.

Le rythme de la terre…tout ça… c'était la cœur du monde.

Le don de la Miko ce n'était pas simplement une intuition, et une sensibilité rapportées à la nature : c'était un lien intransigeant à travers la vie de chaque être.

Alors, quand trois hommes entrèrent dans la chambre avec l'infime devoir de me tuer par surprise, je pus les prendre par surprise moi-même.

Tournant sur moi-même j'en assommai un d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac tout en déboitant la mâchoire d'un autre. Le troisième prit peur et trébucha sur son compagnon inconscient.

Je m'en approchai et le saisi par le col de son Kimono :

« -Où est-elle ? Fis-je de ma voix la plus masculine et dangereuse.

-Mais…vous n'étiez pas sensé…

-La Miko m'a libéré pendant sa capture ! Où est-elle ?

-D…dans le débarras juste à l'entrée de la ville. »

Et d'un coup à la nuque bien placée, je laissai les trois hommes inconscients gire au sol.

Empruntant le jardin comme sortie de secours, cela aurait été trop dangereux de sortir par la porte principale, je pris la direction de l'entrée du village.

L'avantage c'est que la maison du seigneur faisait office de barrière sur toute la surface du village. Le reste étant entouré de maison, il n'y avait par conséquent qu'une seule entrée.

Comble de l'avantage, il faisait nuit noir et le Kimono que je portais, bien qu'il était taillé pour homme, était d'une soie noir brodé d'une fleur de lys rouge écarlate.

Donc dissimulé les fleurs de lys n'étant pas difficile, m'engouffrer à travers les rues et tromper la vigilance des gardes : rien ne bien difficile.

En quelques minutes j'atteignis l'entrepôt où était retenu Kikyô.

Elle se tenait bel et bien là, ficelé comme une dinde, surveillée par deux hommes en tenue de samouraï avec un katana sur la hache gauche.

D'habitude ils n'étaient armés que de vulgaires lances ou alors mes opposants n'étaient que des Youkais stupides, mise à part Sesshomaru bien sûr.

D'ailleurs repenser à ce dernier dans une telle situation ne pouvait que me porter la poisse. C'était comme sortir de chez soi un Vendredi 13, avec le cri d'un corbeau au loin et les hurlements d'un chat noir sur le portique.

Ca donnait pas envie…

Pourtant je devais bien cela à Kikyô.

Alors j'inspirai profondément et je pris sur l'effet de surprise.

Détachant mes cheveux et ouvrant légèrement le Kimono, j'avançais langoureusement vers l'entrée.

Les deux hommes se mirent en garde mais quand ils me virent, ils réprimèrent un sourire pervers. Bon je pouvais me mettre à leur place. Garder une Miko n'était pas passionnant en revanche une beauté au clair de Lune, à demi dénudé qui ne demandait qu'un peu de compagnie, voila qui était plus…attirant.

Alors ils se concertèrent et l'un d'eux parla :

« -Qu'est ce qu'une beauté pareil fait ici ?

-Je me sens si seule, dis-je de ma plus faible et plus sensuelle voix.

-On peut te tenir compagnie si tu veux, proposa l'autre.

-Que font donc deux puissants guerriers comme vous devant ce débarras ?

-Nous surveillons un criminel dangereux.

-Oh…donc vous ne pouvez pas me tenir compagnie, soupirai-je faussement déçue.

-On n'a qu'à te tenir compagnie tour à tour…

-Oh j'ai une autre idée, ma sœur jumelle est dans le coin, je prends celui que je veux et elle n'aura qu'à prendre l'autre ! »

Ils acceptèrent et je partis avec le plus baraqué, celui à anéantir le plus rapidement possible.

Il me suivit non sans dissimuler son sourire et nous arrivâmes jusqu'à une sombre ruelle.

Là il commença à me peloter mais en retirant le Kimono il s'arrêta :

« -Mais…tu es un homme ! Tu es le Youkai-sirène qui était sous la tutelle de la Miko ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Je lui assénai un coup sur la nuque et il s'effondra inerte sur le sol.

Puis remettant mes vêtements et en arrangeant la coupe de cheveux, nattée sur le côté, je m'approchai de l'autre garde qui guettait les environs :

« -Alors c'est toi le beau guerrier dont m'a parlé ma sœur, arrivai-je en glissant tel un serpent. Je suis contente je vais avoir de la compagnie ce soir.

-Héhéhé. »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il ajouta. Il retira sa ceinture et s'approcha de moi avec perversité.

D'une part je le pris par le cou et pressa ses jugulaires afin de rendre sa respiration difficile.

Surprise il me tint la main mais n'arriva pas à la retirer.

Alors je lui mis un coup de genou là où je pensais, après tout il avait retirer ses protections ici, et sous l'impact de la douleur, inhumaine dit-on j'en sais rien j'suis pas un mec, il perdit connaissance.

Puis je le fis entrer dans le débarras et m'approchai de Kikyô :

« -Kikyô ! C'est moi Kumiko !

-Va-t-en ! S'écria-t-elle en chuchotant.

-Je viens te sauver et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

-Non, Sesshomaru-sama peut débarquer d'une minute à l'autre ! Il me connaît et ne me fera aucun mal. Toi tu dois t'enfuir au plus vite !

-Je ne comprends rien.

-Ce Matsuo Koharu est un traître, il a averti Sesshomaru de ma présence en pensant que j'étais cette Miko qu'il recherchait.

-Mais je ne suis partie que depuis quelques jours !

-Un Youkai peut mettre une simple journée pour parcourir le quart du Japon, rétorqua-t-elle inquiète. Maintenant part !

-Mais il va te…

-Il ne me fera rien Kumiko-chan mais s'il te trouve je ne donnerai pas chère de ta peau. »

Ceci me suffit à me convaincre. Puis sortant de nouveau je me retournai vers elle :

« -Va en direction d'Edo, cherche Inuyasha en demandant la Miko Kaede. Inuyasha te protégera et peut être que Kagome pourra t'aider à rentrer chez toi. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles que j'entendis de Kikyô.

Alors je pris la fuite, direction l'entrée du village avec l'espoir de ne pas croiser Sesshomaru. L'arc et le carquois à mon cou, je pris la direction de l'Est, la direction d'Edo.

Me faire passer pour un homme avait été une bonne idée car mise à part le garde, personne n'avait pu faire le rapprochement entre le Youkai-sirène de Kikyô et la jeune fugueuse que recherchait Sesshomaru, surtout qu'ils étaient tous persuadés que c'était Kikyô et non moi.

D'un côté je me sentais responsable, car à cause de moi Kikyô avait été capturée et séquestrée.

Mais elle avait été honnête et sincère : elle ne risquait rien. Elle connaissait certainement Sesshomaru grâce à son demi-frère, personne que je devais trouver au plus vite…


	11. Chapter 10

Han!! Trop bien j'ai une nouvelle fan^^

Wouhouhou je suis trop contente!!!!

Très bien aujourd'hui dès que j'ai un commentaire en plus je vous poste une autre suite en plus de celle là. Sinon pour répondre, le titre vient de "Peut être toi" de Mylène Farmer. Mais tu as raison en pensant qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul sens à ça.

En fait je peux vous dire une chose: c'est la réponse à une question. Quand à savoir laquelle il va falloir attendre^^.

En attendant bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, aujourd'hui je vais écrire le chapitre 12^^.

Disclaimer: voir chapitres précédents.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 10 : La raison de mon combat…dictée par une voix dans ma tête ???

Marcher, courir, voler, nourrir, marcher, courir, tuer, marcher, dormir, manger, dormir, affaiblir, courir, tuer, tuer, tuer, dormir, marcher, courir, dormir, courir…

Ils me poursuivaient toujours. Et plus j'essayais de m'éloigner d'eux, plus ils semblaient se rapprocher de moi.

Cela fait exactement une semaine et trois jours que j'avais quitté Kikyô et deux semaines que j'avais fui Sesshomaru.

Comme la tranquillité du village de Takeru me manquait…

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'on m'attaque, me prenant pour un Youkai quand c'était par des humains ou pour un vulgaire humain quand c'était par des Youkais.

Et jamais je n'avais moyen de discuter.

Au début je ne voulais pas me battre et passer inaperçue. Seulement avec un Kimono d'une telle luxure et une telle « beauté » (je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée d'être encore plus belle que les princesses japonaises…), passer inaperçus c'était comme voir Sesshomaru jongler avec un nez rouge, c'était ridiculement impossible.

Donc bon, j'arrivais à chaque fois à les éviter, à les fuir où, quand je n'avais d'autres choix, à les tuer.

Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi ces villageois me prenaient pour un Youkai, alors que j'aurais pu être une pauvre princesse en péril…

Mais ne pouvant avoir de réponse par moi-même, j'avais appris à me méfier d'eux.

Quand la forêt ne me permettait pas d'assouvir mes contraintes, je devais rôder dans les villages et voler quelques mets. Je volais toujours le strict minimum et la plupart du temps je me servais chez ceux qui avaient du gibier en réserve.

Mais cette fois ci je pouvais bien aller où je pouvais, les hommes me rattrapaient toujours, comme s'ils connaissaient parfaitement les moindres parcelles de cette forêt. Je les entendais crier « Tuez le Youkai ! » derrière moi, ce qui me faisait courir encore plus.

Seulement la fatigue s'empara de moi, résultat de journée entière à lutter contre l'envie irrépressible d'aller voir Sesshomaru et de lui cracher toute ma haine et ma peine sur sa petite gueule d'ange glacé, en espérant qu'après cela il me tuerait vite.

Courant en regardant autour de moi, de peur de voir surgir un villageois, je fus prise par surprise par une image : quelqu'un s'approchait et ce quelqu'un était plus fort que les villageois, une menace supplémentaire à mon égard.

Seulement il pouvait apparaître de n'importe où et je m'étais totalement perdue.

Je ne savais même plus où était le sud du nord ni où se trouvait l'endroit d'où je venais…

Alors à trouver une ville, même si s'était la capitale de l'époque…

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva : une racine trop haute d'un arbre stupide fit obstacle à mon pied, et dans ma course effrénée, la vitesse de l'impact me propulsa en avant.

Je tombai lourdement sur le sol et glissai sur les feuilles. Ce fut un arbre qui arrêta ma glissade, et j'entendis quelques craquements au niveau de mon poignet qui fut le premier à se prendre ce dernier.

La douleur des brûlures dues au sol ainsi que de mon poignet firent surface et la contenir était assez difficile.

Pour comble de maladresse, j'étais trop assommée pour me relever et reprendre la course.

Alors les villageois arrivèrent, bientôt suivie par une vieille femme :

« -Nous la tenons maintenant !

-Attendez, tentai-je dans un soupir d'épuisement, je ne suis pas…

-Ce n'est pas un Youkai, intervint une vieille voix. »

Puis une femme âgée apparut et pendant l'instant de quelques secondes je vis le visage de Reiko-sama à travers cette femme. C'était une Miko aussi, sa tenue et sa présence en témoignait. Elle avait le dos courbé et utilisait son arc comme une canne.

« -C'est une jeune fille normale, expliqua-t-elle.

-Merci, exprimai-je essoufflée.

-Toutefois pourquoi te caches-tu dans cette forêt ? Demanda-t-elle. Les êtres humains utilisent des routes plus sécurisées…

-Pour que ceux qui me pourchassent n'aient aucune idée sur l'endroit où je me rends, répondis-je.

-Tu es pourchassée ?

-Kaede-sama ! S'écria une voix. »

Kaede !?

Alors cette vieille femme était Kaede, la petite sœur de Kikyô ?

Cela signifierait-il que j'avais trouvé le bon chemin ?

« -Ho, Kagome, tout va bien ce n'est qu'une jeune fille. »

Une fille d'un âge similaire au mien arriva et sa tenue me frappa en plein cœur, ramenant un flot de souvenirs douloureux enfouis.

Elle portait un uniforme de collégienne. Elle portait…des vêtements qui venaient de chez moi…

Sans le vouloir mes larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules.

« -Inuyasha a sentie l'odeur de Sesshomaru, il arrive par ici d'après lui, j'ai cru un instant que… »

La tristesse laissa place à la crainte et je lui coupai la parole :

« -Non ! Il arrive par ici ? Oh mon dieu je dois partir…, m'écriai-je paniquant.

-Sesshomaru !!!! »

Une ombre rouge et blanche traversa la clairière où nous nous trouvions et s'arrêta devant Kaede brandissant un sabre large et effrayant.

« -Mais…tu n'es pas Sesshomaru ! S'exclama ce dernier.

-Inuyasha…, murmurai-je. Je vous ai trouvé… »

Mes jambes me lâchèrent et j'accueillis le sol avec soulagement.

« -Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Kagome.

-Je…je…, mes larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter et des spasmes faisaient surface m'empêchant de m'exprimer convenablement. Je…je suis Kumiko Hatori. Je suis une lycéenne comme toi.

-Tu viens du présent ? S'exclama-t-elle surprise. Comment ? »

Je racontai alors la même chose que j'avais dis à Kikyô, n'omettant aucun détails que cela soit de Reiko-sama ou de ma vente, ou de ma fuite…

« -Et quand j'ai quitté Kikyô-kun, elle m'a dit de partir vers Edo et de demander Kaede. Ainsi je pourrais trouver Inuyasha et Kagome…mais je me suis perdue et j'ai été pourchassée par des monstres et des hommes…

-Tu n'as plus à t'en faire Kumiko-chan, on va t'aider, me rassura Kagome tout en regardant Inuyasha et les villageois. »

Puis Inuyasha me porta et m'emmena au village avec les autres.

« -Je suis désolé, fit-il en chemin tandis que personne ne nous entendait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu portes l'odeur de mon frère et le fait que je t'ai prise pour lui…

-Ce n'est pas grave…j'espère ne pas apporter de problèmes en venant ici, murmurai-je.

-De toute façon où que tu ailles il te retrouvera, ajouta Inuyasha catégorique. Il a toujours été très doué dans ce qu'il entreprenait.

-Vous ne vous aimez pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Constatai-je.

-On se déteste. Enfin il me déteste et je lui rends bien. Dis-moi, fit-il en hésitant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-De ?

-De moi ?

-Bah non pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ? Même si tu lui ressembles tu n'es pas Sesshomaru alors pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ?

-Parce que je suis un Hanyo, répondit-il en soupirant.

-Et après ? Faut-il arrêter de vivre parce qu'on est ce que l'on est ? Franchement je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de quelqu'un qui est près à m'aider contre sa propre famille alors que des êtres humains ont tentés de me tuer sous peu. Je trouve que cette période est trop emprunte aux apparences…

-Tu parles comme Kagome, remarqua-t-il. Et tu réagis comme elle.

-Kagome est une fille de mon époque avant tout, donc on a vécu une enfance dans le même monde, avec les mêmes règles. Mais notre passé n'est pas commun pour autant.

-C'est vrai et puis…toi tu es tombé sur mon demi-frère.

-Kagome a eut plus de chance… »

Nous arrivâmes enfin au village dans lequel femmes et enfants attendaient, le visage emprunt de crainte :

« -C'est une Miko qui cherchait à s'enfuir. Elle porte les vêtements d'un Youkai d'où l'odeur. Il n'y a aucun danger les autres arrivent, rassura Inuyasha avant de décoller à nouveau vers une maison isolée.

-Eux non plus ne semblent pas te craindre, remarquai-je.

-C'est parce que je vis ici avec Kagome depuis au moins quatre ans, ils s'y sont fait…

-Quatre ans déjà qu'elle vit ici ? Je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas retournée chez elle… »

Inuyasha ne répondit pas mais son regard s'abaissa légèrement et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Soudain, l'image de Kagome embrassant passionnément Inuyasha me vint et je devinai avec un sourire, la raison de sa présence en cette époque.

Voulant le taquiner je répondis à sa place :

« -C'est pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Nani ? Réagit-il au quart de tour.

-Tu es fou d'elle et tu ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, fis-je, alors elle est restée…

-Arrête de…

-Parce qu'elle aussi elle t'aime plus que tout.

-…dire n'importe…quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en manquant de tomber. »

Nous atterrîmes près d'une maison devant laquelle un homme, un bonze certainement, se tenait là et buvait du thé fumant.

Inuyasha me tenait toujours, bien que je pouvais marcher. Le moine s'avança vers moi et me prit les mains :

« -Inuyasha il ne fallait vraiment pas, fit-il comme heureux de recevoir un cadeau, mais comme je ne refuse jamais les cadeaux que l'on m'offre aussi vais-je vous demander de porter mes enfants… »

Un bol en terre cuite se fracassa contre sa tête et une femme aux cheveux noirs nattés sortit en marchant difficilement, titubant à cause de son gros ventre :

« -K'so Bozu ! A peine le dos tourné que tu fricotes avec la première venue ! Inuyasha qui est-ce ?

-Une fille qui vient du monde de Kagome et qui est poursuivit par Sesshomaru, résuma-t-il tout en me posant sur la terrasse devant l'entrée.

-Le monde de Kagome ? Pourtant sa tenue…

-Cela fait au moins deux mois que je suis ici, ajoutai-je en me frottant le poignet.

-Montre moi ça, fit-elle en me prenant doucement la main, ton poignet est cassé, il va falloir faire un bandage.

-Kaede-baba et Kagome-chan arrivent, avertit le moine en regardant au loin. »

En effet Kagome et la Miko Kaede s'approchaient de nous, la vieille tenant un panier d'herbe et des bandages.

« -Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau, prévint la femme enceinte en se levant.

-Laisse Sango-chan, je m'en charge.

-Hoshi-sama… »

Puis elle se rassit et sourit amoureusement à l'homme qui l'avait sûrement mis dans cet état.

Quand à moi j'étais dans un état second. La douleur et la fatigue n'arrangeaient pas ma vision et ma perception du monde se troublait à chaque seconde qui passait.

« -Pauvre petite, fit Kaede en moulant ses herbes, elle tient à peine debout.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que se soit Sesshomaru qui soit derrière tout ça, chuchota Kagome. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il tient autant à l'avoir.

-Kerps mon frère n'est pas quelqu'un de très compréhensible et je ne serais pas surpris de le voir débarquer ici pour obtenir ce qu'il cherche, cracha Inuyasha.

-Comme pour Tessaiga, il viendra, ajouta Kagome, et j'ai peur que…

-Ne me sous-estime pas Kagome, répliqua Inuyasha sèchement.

-J'ai seulement peur Inuyasha, j'ai peur pour cette fille. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur toi mais elle, elle est contre Sesshomaru-sama, elle n'a d'autres choix que de le fuir ou de le combattre. Combattre ou mourir, c'est si triste.

-Sans compter ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir comme punition, intervint le moine, je ne connais pas de personnes qui auraient pu tenir tête à Sesshomaru et qui pourraient venir témoigner aujourd'hui…sauf toi Inuyasha.

-C'est peut être pour cette raison que Kikyô l'a conduit ici, dit Kagome, parce qu'Inuyasha a été le seul à se dresser contre son frère et à y survivre.

-Qu'il vienne je le tuerai une bonne fois pour toute, menaça-t-il le regard emprunt de rage.

-Pourquoi ? Murmurai-je avec mes maigres forces.

-Kumiko-chan tu ne devrais pas…, tenta Kagome.

-Pourquoi ? La coupai-je, pourquoi moi enfin ? »

Mes larmes revinrent de nouveau. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mon anxiété et ma peur, ma tristesse et ma rage.

J'étais folle de désespoir. Parce que je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper de ce triste destin. Je savais qu'Inuyasha ne pourrait se mesurer à son frère sans en subir des frais médicaux importants et en venant dans ce village trouver de l'aide, je les avais tous mis en danger.

Pourtant j'avais espéré un peu de repos, un peu de chance…

Pouvoir rentrer chez moi, pouvoir reprendre ma vie à zéro sans avoir à craindre qu'une ombre menaçante aux cheveux d'argent n'apparaissent et me réduise en pièce ou pire…ne me détruise de l'intérieur.

En y réfléchissant bien c'était déjà ce qu'elle faisait. Cette ombre menaçante que j'avais trouvé si fascinante au début.

La peur m'oppressait et m'empêchait d'utiliser mon pouvoir entièrement, de trouver un calme et une quiétude, d'être tout simplement moi-même.

Parce que ce démon était la plus vile et la pire des créatures que j'ai connu : il était le bourreau de ma liberté de mon équilibre intérieur.

Et parce que je savais qu'en restant avec lui en me soumettant je me briserai entièrement.

Plutôt mourir que s'agenouiller, plutôt crever que de se soumettre à sa volonté.

Et parce qu'il en avait les moyens j'en avais peur.

Vivre dans la crainte éternelle d'être reprise, soumise, traitée comme un rien, brisée mentalement, souillée, vivre dans cet éternel cauchemar jusqu'au jour de la délivrance…

Je ne voulais pas. Alors pourquoi moi ?

« Pourquoi m'a-t-on faite si faible et si futile ?

_C'est pour que tu apprennes à devenir forte._

Pourquoi suis-je aussi inutile envers les autres ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas la force de subvenir à moi-même ?

_C'est pour que tu puisses comprendre à quel point tu as besoin d'autrui et pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ont besoin de toi._

Pourquoi le mauvais œil s'en prend à moi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi ai-je droit à la vie pourrie et douloureuse, à la crainte d'un seul homme, quand le monde entier me rejette ?

_Parce que tu as peur de ce qui t'es inconnu et parce que cet inconnu te rejette par cette peur. Tu voiles le monde part ta tristesse et bouche tes oreilles aux sons véritables…_

Mais qui es-tu ? »

La lumière fendit le noir qui m'entourait et une lueur blanchâtre m'apparut, telle la pureté dans le néant.

« -Moi je ne suis pas, répondit-elle d'une voix d'enfant. Toi en revanche tu es encore.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Disons que tu es ce que tu es et que moi je ne suis plus.

-Serais-tu morte ? Demandai-je abasourdie.

-Je sais pas, je crois que oui en fait mais bon…c'est comme ci j'étais toi sans l'être…disons que tu es et que je ne suis plus.

-As-tu un nom au moins ?

-Je m'en souviens pas.

-Je vois…je dois rêver, soupirai-je. J'ai dû m'endormir en me lamentant, à mon réveil j'aurais mal au crâne.

-Hihihi, tu es marrante, rigola-t-elle. Tu dis des choses bizarres.

-En quoi le fait de remarquer que je rêve est bizarre ?

-Bah quand on rêve, on voit de belles choses, des champs entiers de fleurs, on rêve d'un monde grand et ouvert, sans peur ni crainte. Donc tu ne rêves pas !

-Parfois les rêves sont différents, rétorquai-je.

-Alors se ne sont pas des rêves. Dis moi tu t'appelles comment ?

-Kumiko Hatori.

-Whoua quel jolie nom ! Dis-moi Kumiko-chan pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ?

-Parce que je suis triste, répondis-je en soupirant.

-Pourquoi tu es triste ?

-J'ai peur, je suis poursuivie par un terrible démon et je n'ai aucun moyen de m'enfuir.

-Ce démon est si puissant que ça ? S'exclama l'ombre.

-Si puissant que personne ne peut le battre…

-Je connais quelqu'un qui peut le battre moi, fit-elle fière.

-Qui donc ?

-Hihihi, Sesshomaru-sama bien sûr. »

Je perdis espoir et soupirai encore plus bruyamment.

« -C'est vrai ! Ajouta-t-elle, il est vraiment puissant !

-C'est lui le démon qui me poursuit, expliquai-je sèchement.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu as fait une bêtise ?

-Pas du tout ! Il veut faire de moi une esclave et me soumettre à ses désirs ! Je ne le laisserai jamais faire !

-Oh…c'est compliqué, constata-t-elle.

-Tu sembles connaître Sesshomaru, qui es-tu ?

-Je te l'ai dis, je ne sais pas.

-Que fais-tu quand tu n'es pas dans mon rêve ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus, je crois que je dors…

-Serais-tu un esprit qui me hante ? Il ne me manquait plus que ça…mais tu connais Sesshomaru ! Alors dis-moi quel est son point faible ?

-Ah ! J'ai entendu des Youkais le dire une fois et ça m'a d'ailleurs surprise.

-Vraiment ? C'est quoi alors ?

-Le point faible de Sesshomaru-sama…

-Oui… ?

-C'est…

-Continue !

-R… »

Soudain, alors que j'allais apprendre le moyen de le vaincre, l'image se brisa et la réalité frappa à moi sans que je ne l'aie désiré.

Puis le visage de Kagome s'imposa à mon regard.

Elle souriait et paraissait plus calme que durant notre rencontre :

« -Tiens tu es réveillé Kumiko-chan, fit elle en souriant.

-Hmph ?

-Ca fait au moins deux jours que tu dors, on s'inquiétait…, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux, tu as faim ? »

Elle me tendit un bol de riz encore chaud et s'assit à mes côtés pendant que je me redressai.

« -Deux jours ? Je n'avais jamais autant dormi…

-C'est parce que tu en avais besoin.

-Et les autres ? M'enquis-je.

-Inuyasha est sur le pied de grue. Il guette l'odeur de son frère. Sango-chan, la femme enceinte est dans la pièce d'à côté, elle va bientôt accoucher donc on surveille. Miroku, c'est le moine dragueur, est avec Kaede-obasan pour essayer de brouiller les pistes afin qu'elles mènent vers Edo.

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez…

-Hmhm, ce n'est rien, je suis contente de pouvoir t'aider.

-Kagome…-chan, hésitai-je, est-ce que…est-ce que tu connais un moyen pour retourner dans le présent ? »

Elle me regarda quelques secondes puis baissa la tête et les yeux, répondant à ma question :

« -Quand je fis le vœu de détruire la perle de Shikon qui reliait nos deux mondes, je fus expulsé dans le présent et Inuyasha retourna dans le passé.

J'ignore comment j'ai fais, mais j'ai pu retraverser le puits qu'une seule et unique fois. Depuis je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma famille de là-bas. La tienne aussi doit être inquiète non ? »

Ce fut à mon tour de baisser la tête et de regarder mon bol de riz :

« -Je n'ai plus de famille, expliquai-je d'une voix que je voulais neutre et contrôlée. Mon père a glissé près de la falaise derrière notre temple familial dans la région de Kyoto et ma mère, de chagrin, le suivit quelques années plus tard. Je n'ai ni cousins, ni grands parents…

-Mais…et tes amis ? S'étonna Kagome.

-Je n'en ai jamais eu. J'ai toujours été trop maladroite, trop stupide et trop insociable pour les autres. D'ailleurs quand j'ai cru en la chance parce que Shinichi, le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, m'avait donné rendez vous, j'ai alors compris qu'il n'y avait pas de bonheur pour moi.

-C'est triste ce que tu dis, remarqua Kagome.

-En t'entendant, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux qu'une seule chose c'est mourir, intervint Inuyasha en entrant dans la pièce sans se gêner. Pourtant jusqu'ici tu fais tout pour survivre et défendre ta liberté.

-Il a raison, soutint Kagome.

-Mais c'est…

-Je voudrais savoir un truc, me coupa-t-il, pourquoi tu te bats autant Kumiko-san ? Pourquoi mets tu autant de force et de conviction en ta liberté alors que jusqu'ici selon toi, ta vie n'est qu'un enfer et ce jusqu'à sa fin ? »

Sa question me foudroya et je ne pus que rougir de mon silence.

La voix de l'esprit qui me hantait vint bourdonner mes oreilles et la voix de Kikyô s'y mélangea : _Je crois que tu vas jouer un rôle important dans un évènement futur._

Alors la raison de mon entêtement serait parce que j'ai un rôle à remplir ?

_Moi je crois que le bonheur que tu espères au fond de toi, ben tu le fuies, parce que tu as peur de vivre comme les autres et d'un jour, perdre ce bonheur et en souffrir._

La voix de l'autre esprit. Décidément je n'aurais jamais dû sous estimé les morts.

Mais d'un côté elles avaient peut être raison.

La peur de vivre pleinement dans une joie certaine et de perdre cette joie. Comme ma mère qui vécut ces années après la perte tragique de mon père, j'avais peur de finir comme elle.

Dépitée et affaiblie, se laissant dominer par l'absence de l'être qu'elle aimait, désespérant jusqu'à oublier l'existence même de sa propre fille.

J'avais peur de ça, peur de finir ainsi, peur de vivre la même chose.

Plus que Sesshomaru, plus que la perte de ma liberté, j'avais peur de céder à ce démon les seules choses que je craignais de vivre. Et parce que la soumission à quelqu'un était comme la soumission à une vie de trépas et de folie, à cette vie qu'a vécue ma mère, alors je me battais contre.

En fin de compte j'avais bien été égoïste…

Les intentions et sentiments des autres ne passaient toujours qu'après les miens et je ne valais pas mieux que ce Sesshomaru.

Mais lui au moins il se regardait en face sans avoir à baisser les yeux…

Moi je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus.

Mes convictions n'étaient pas aussi fondées que je l'aurais cru et me savoir si écœurante me rendit nauséeuse.

Inuyasha se faisait gronder par Kagome pour son manque de délicatesse et moi je ruminais dans mon esprit intérieur, me dégoûtant de ce que j'étais.

_On va dire que tu es ce que tu es et que je ne suis plus. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus, que tu dois rester ce que tu es. Après tout, toi qui es, tu peux être et ne pas être. Tu peux ou veux, tu es ou tu n'es pas. Moi je ne suis plus, c'est différent._

Mine de rien sa remarque me faisait mal au crâne !

Avec ses phrases sibyllines et ses rhétoriques philosophiques !

Remarquant mon malaise, Kagome abandonna Inuyasha au plancher dans un « Osuwari » fulgurant et se retourna vers moi :

« -Je suis désolée, il est tellement maladroit, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Kagome…, fit-il en une voix emprunte de rage.

-Mais il a raison, dis-je, il a même touché un point sensible…

-Il aurait pu le faire avec un peu plus de délicatesse !

-Dis-moi Kagome, pour quelle raison te battais-tu contre Naraku ?

-Tout d'abord parce que j'avais brisé la perle et que j'étais responsable de cette dernière. Ensuite parce qu'il s'en était pris impunément à Inuyasha et je ne pouvais pas le tolérer ! Naraku était infâme et cruel, bien plus que ne le sera jamais Sesshomaru !

-Tu te battais pour les autres…, soupirai-je tristement constatant à quel point j'étais si faible et lamentable. Tu es noble et pure de cœur.

-Kerps c'est ce qu'on dit.

-Osuwari !

Moi je ne me battais que pour moi-même, parce que j'avais peur d'affronter une réalité trop lourde à supporter. Et parce que j'ai été abandonné à la solitude je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre à quel point j'avais besoin d'autrui, notamment pour me retrouver moi-même.

-Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu fuyais Sesshomaru ? Me demanda Kagome.

-Je fuis Sesshomaru, parce que j'ai peur d'être obligée de vivre avec quelqu'un.

-Ce n'est même pas parce que tu as peur de mourir ou d'être violé, soumise, battue ou encore humiliée ? S'exclama Inuyasha, juste parce que tu as peur d'être obligée de vivre avec quelqu'un.

-Inuyasha, menaça Kagome, de la fiiiineeeessssse.

-C'est exact. Quand mon père est mort ma mère est devenue un fantôme. Elle s'est abandonnée à la folie et a même oublié jusqu'à mon propre nom et ma propre existence. Encore aujourd'hui j'ai peur de finir comme elle, de m'attacher à un bonheur qui me quittera un jour et d'en souffrir au point de se laisser mourir de souffrance.

-Mais tu n'es pas ta mère, rassura Kagome. Tu es toi, c'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux devenir en fonction de ce que tu peux. »

Les paroles de l'esprit dans ma tête prirent enfin un sens : être ou ne pas être, la différence entre n'être pas et n'être plus.

Moi j'avais le choix, elle non car elle était morte.

« -Maintenant je ne sais plus vraiment pour quelle raison juste me battre…, marmonnai-je en remarquant que je n'étais pas plus avancée.

-Moi je ne crois pas. Depuis le début tu as cherché à être quelqu'un d'autre ici, une personne différente, alors pourquoi ne pas te battre pour être cette personne ?

-Kagome…

-Elle a raison, poursuivit Inuyasha, si Kikyô dit de toi que tu es une Miko alors tu vas devoir te comporter et te battre en tant que Miko. Pas autrement !

-Inuyasha !

-Me battre…en tant que Miko ? »

Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle mon pouvoir est apparu après la traversée des deux mondes ? Pour m'offrir une nouvelle raison de me battre ?

Pour m'offrir la possibilité d'être celle que je peux être, bien plus forte et bien plus rayonnante.

Après tout je n'avais ni moyen, ni raison de rentrer chez moi, alors pourquoi m'entêtai-je à le désirer ?

C'était stupide, il n'y avait que ce monde pour m'épanouir et devenir quelqu'un d'utile.

_Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ta voix, maintenant que tu es rassurée, on va commencer à jouer un peu._


	12. Chapter 11

Amy...

Il va falloir que je me méfie de toi. Pour une raison que j'ignore la plupart des choses que je prévoie...tu les devines. En effet la petite voix dans sa tête jouera un rôle important, quand à savoir lequel...

Bref, voici le chapitre 11, que beaucoup attendaient parce qu'il marque le retour...à la case départ^^.

L'un des plus longs chapitres (avec celui de la vente aux enchères) qui va certainement vous plaire car bourré d'action et...et j'en dis pas plus^^.

Je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 12 mais pour des raisons de post et de travail, je le réserve pour demain et certainement dans l'après midi.

Ne m'en voulez pas mais j'aime avoir un chapitre d'avance sur mon histoire^^.

Bonne lecture et j'attends toujours vos reviews avec joie^^.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 11 : Genbaru, le démon-glouton.

J'accueillis l'aube avec le sourire et reposée.

En sortant discrètement de la cabane pour ne réveiller personne, je pris le chemin du lac, serviette en main et tenue de Miko. Un cadeau de bienvenu de la part de Kaede.

Kagome n'ayant jamais voulu le porter définitivement car elle disait être elle-même dans sa tenue de lycéenne, alors c'était moi qui avait hérité de la tenue.

En me glissant dans l'eau, je ne pus réprimer un frisson : l'eau était gelée en dépit de la matinée estivale.

Mais c'était tellement agréable de sentir la boue et le sang partir dans l'eau…

Et puis, elle ne resta pas froide longtemps. Alors j'arrêtai de frissonner et me levai, tout en faisant attention à mon poignet. Il avait en effet une petite fissure, rien de bien méchant, mais j'avais l'ordre de ne pas le bouger pendant au moins une semaine.

Il me fallait faire le point dans mes idées et dans mes convictions et le faire tout en se rafraîchissant les idées était excellent.

D'un côté j'avais ce problème assez important avec ce Taiyoukai Sesshomaru. Il était beaucoup trop puissant et beaucoup trop influent dans ce monde pour le négliger. D'ailleurs je suis même surprise de m'être enfuie aussi facilement…

A moins que les rumeurs sur sa puissance ne sont que de la propagande pour apeurer et conserver sa domination.

En attendant tant que je n'avais pas régler la question de l'esclavage je ne pouvais envisager de passer du temps libre à quel qu'endroit que se soit.

Alors je ne devais pas rester auprès d'Inuyasha et de Kagome plus longtemps.

Ils avaient leurs vies maintenant et Kagome a eut sa dose d'aventure pour attendre une prochaine réincarnation avant de s'en faire d'autre. Et puis ils avaient leurs avenirs et ils étaient heureux. Kagome avait Inuyasha, Inuyasha avait Kagome, Sango avait Miroku, bref, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir ma place à leurs côtés.

Alors peut être qu'un jour je reviendrais chez eux, en paix et débarrassée de mes soucis.

De ce côté-là je n'avais plus d'hésitation.

Un arc, un carquois et de la nourriture me conviendraient simplement. Juste le temps de guérir de ma blessure.

Après tout, je leur devais bien ça. Et puis j'étais une Miko, il fallait que je l'accepte.

Mon Don ne m'avait jusqu'ici servi qu'à survivre et à mon propre profit. Je n'avais pas fait l'usage traditionnel, celui d'utiliser son don pour l'humanité.

Alors il était temps que je prenne cette responsabilité et que je répare mes erreurs passées. En un sens c'est ce que Kikyô voulait me faire comprendre mais je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je finisse comme elle.

Et cela ne se fera pas. Je resterai celle que je veux devenir, sans changer d'attitude ni de façon de vivre. Seulement au lieu d'œuvrer et de me battre pour mon propre égoïsme se sera pour les autres.

C'était là ma voie et je l'acceptai avec un sourire soulagée. La trouver m'avait été assez difficile mais maintenant que je l'avais je devais faire honneur à mes choix. Ainsi, et seulement ainsi je deviendrai forte.

En attendant je devais mener mes ravisseurs ailleurs, sur des pistes toujours plus poussées. Comprendre et réfléchir à ce problème qui est le mien : Sesshomaru n'était pas du genre à céder aussi facilement face à des difficultés et de savoir que même Inuyasha, dont la présence et l'aura étaient pourtant conséquentes quand à sa force, ne pouvait que lui faire perdre du temps était effrayant.

Mais je n'abandonnais pas pour autant. J'étais une battante désormais, possédant une arme qu'il avait jusqu'ici sous-estimé : la volonté.

Alors ce fut avec cette même volonté que je rentrai propre et saine d'esprit au village annoncé mon départ prochain et la raison de ce dernier :

« -Tu es vraiment certaine Kumiko-chan ? Demanda encore une fois Kagome, tu peux toujours réfléchir encore et rester. Miroku-san a dit qu'il avait peut être un moyen de dissimuler ta présence aux Youkais…

-Et je vous en remercie d'avoir autant cherché pour moi, répondis-je, seulement ce n'est pas là que je dois résider, pas maintenant. Je dois partir, voyager, apprendre de ce monde comme tu l'as fait Kagome-chan bien avant moi.

-Mais j'avais Inuyasha…

-Et moi j'ai ma force, ma volonté et le savoir des Mikos. Ne t'en fait pas Kagome, si jamais j'y arrive je rejoindrai certainement Kikyô afin d'en apprendre davantage.

-Et pour Sesshomaru ? S'enquit Inuyasha. S'il te trouve comment comptes-tu réagir ?

-De la manière la plus simple, je réagirai comme ci j'avais en face de moi un Youkai, tout simplement, répondis-je sereine et assurée, je ne vois plus de raison de le craindre plus que quiconque.

-Mais s'il te tue ?

-Il ne me tuera pas Kagome-chan, pour des raisons que j'ignore encore, il me veut vivante.

-Et s'il te capture ? intervint Kaede.

-Et bien je lui ferai regretter de ne pas m'avoir tuée quand il en avait l'occasion.

-Tu es effrayante Kumiko-chan, frissonna Kagome, c'est à croire que tu n'as aucun instinct de survie.

-J'ai déjà désiré la mort tant de fois, que peu m'importe quand elle arrivera. »

Puis la discussion s'acheva et chacun vaqua à ses propres occupations. Je restai avec Kaede-obasan, apprenant plus sur les plantes différentes de la région de Reiko-sama.

Elle me faisait beaucoup penser à elle d'ailleurs.

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle et le jour de mon départ arriva. Ce fut par une belle matinée que tous les villageois se présentèrent à l'entrée Est du village, m'offrant des présents comme des vêtements, des flèches ou encore de la nourriture.

Mon poignet ne me faisait plus souffrir et manier l'arc était si aisé et facile que je pourrais toucher une cible les yeux fermés.

Kagome m'offrit un élastique qui venait de notre monde tout en ajoutant de ne jamais oublier mes propres origines, puis Inuyasha vint m'enlacer :

« -Soit prudente Kumiko-chan, fit-il.

-Inu…yasha, m'étonnai-je.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'ampleur des sentiments qui naissent à ton égard, et j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras. Méfie toi de tout le monde car Sesshomaru est craint et respecté même en dehors de ses terres. Et puis il y a ses autres Taiyoukais qui peuvent en avoir après toi. Ils t'ont vu à la vente et ils te reconnaîtront sans difficulté.

-Merci Inuyasha-nichan, je serai prudente je te le promets. »

Puis il me relâcha et se fut au tour des deux derniers de me dire au revoir.

« -J'aurais aimé que tu restes pour voir cet enfant, fit Sango, quelque chose me dit qu'il t'aurait aimé.

-Et je lui aurais rendu avec joie seulement…

-Ne t'inquiète Kumiko-chan. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à revenir et à nous trouver. Tu sais que nous avons les moyens de t'aider, intervint Miroku en enlaçant sa femme.

-Soyez prudent vous aussi, dis-je à l'attention de tout le monde, ma présence ici ne passe pas inaperçu et Sesshomaru pourrait très bien passer par là.

-Keprs alors on se chargera de lui transmettre tes pensées ! »

Puis je me retournai et, face au soleil, j'avançai tout en entendant les autres me dire au revoir.

Parcourant les chemins des plaines, j'attendis de ne plus être en vue du village pour basculer légèrement vers la forêt et m'enfoncer parmi les bois sombres et silencieux.

Les journées passèrent à une vitesse affolantes, devenant une routine que je me surpris à apprécier.

De temps en temps, certains venaient perturber ma marche et cela ne me donnait que des raisons supplémentaires d'agir et de m'entraîner.

A deux reprises je croisai des démons-chiens mais à chaque fois ils disparaissaient en une fumée blanchâtre, littéralement désintégrer par mes flèches purificatrices.

Le soir je choisissais, quand je n'avais pas le luxe de dormir terrer au fond d'une grotte, les hauteurs des arbres. Au début ce fut un peu douloureux mais je m'y habituai facilement. Résultat à part une seule fois, je n'avais jamais été dérangée pendant mon sommeil par de quelconques créatures.

Mais j'étais assez contente de moi-même. En une semaine j'avais parcouru au moins quatre vastes champs, traversé une bonne dizaine de forêt et logé dans cinq village.

Le premier m'accueilli à bras ouverts. J'étais anxieuse et distante pourtant je pus parvenir à les aider avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils venaient d'essuyer un terrible orage, que j'avais éviter en me terrant au fond d'un ancien terrier de sanglier certainement, et mise à part les soigner et prier pour que les esprits se calment, je n'avais pas de tâche plus ardue.

En échange ils m'offrirent nourriture, soin, de nouvelles flèches et me saluèrent à mon départ en me souhaitant bonne chance avec toute la reconnaissance du monde.

Moi j'étais heureuse, parce que je découvrais le plaisir d'aider. C'était plus agréable et plus saint que d'accomplir une tâche pour soi.

Le deuxième village avait un shogun et me rappelant la péripétie avec Kikyô, j'aurais préféré l'éviter si le seigneur ne m'avait pas demandé directement.

Alors en apercevant les gardes je n'avais pu me résoudre à fuir. En effet le seigneur désirait marier sa fille à un seigneur voisin afin d'assurer la paix entre leurs terres et il désirait mon avis.

N'étant guère bonne conseillère j'avais sous-entendu y réfléchir avec les esprits et m'étais retiré près de l'étang qu'ils utilisaient comme une réserve.

Là, je pus demander à l'esprit qui était encore et toujours dans ma tête, à mon grand soulagement, ce qu'il ou elle en pensait et sa réponse me prit au dépourvu :

« -Si ton père voulait te marier à un inconnu pour son profit, tu penses que tu serais d'accord ?

-Je ne sais pas, si tel est mon devoir je pense que j'accepterai…

-Je reformule, si pour sauver des vies tu étais contrainte d'épouser Sesshomaru-sama, tu le ferais ?

-Heu…, un frisson de dégoût s'épris de moi et je rétorquai, mais là n'est pas la question !

-Tu as tout juste !

-Hein ?

-La question n'est pas de savoir la raison pour laquelle tu vas épouser mais ce que toi-même tu ressens dans cette entreprise. Tu peux me demander mon avis ou réfléchir sur la noblesse de ce sacrifice, tu ne peux pas décider des sentiments à la place de la jeune fille concernée.

-Mais qu'en penses les esprits ? Que devrais-je répondre ?

-Les esprits sont toujours favorables aux sentiments et aux biens-êtres des vivants, enfin surtout ceux qui sont bons et généreux, les esprits protecteurs, pas les méchants qui font du mal et…

-Oui j'ai compris, soufflai-je. Donc qu'importe ce que pensent ces esprits à partir du moment ou Mademoiselle Princesse en détresse accepte ou refuse en fonction de ses sentiments, ils accepteront son choix et continueront de la protéger.

-Exactement.

-Vous êtes tous si compliqué après la mort ou je suis encore tombé sur l'esprit le plus énigmatique et le plus indéchiffrable ?

-Et encore je suis loin de rivalisée avec Sesshomaru-sama.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Sesshomaru-sama est l'être le plus indéchiffrable et le plus incompréhensible que j'ai jamais connu.

-Au fait je n'ai pas entendu le nom de son point faible la dernière fois.

-Ah bon ? Comme je te disais j'ai entendu deux youkais en parler de mon vivant. Et son point faible c'est R…

-Miko-sama ! Coupa le seigneur. Avez-vous obtenu la réponse des esprits ? »

Je soupirai intérieurement. Ma connexion avec l'esprit ayant été rompu, le nom du point faible de Sesshomaru m'échappa de nouveau.

Me retournant vers le seigneur en maîtrisant au maximum mon envie de le trucider sur place, je lui répondis en contrôlant ma voix :

« -Et bien ils pensent que la jeune fille en question doit être honnête et répondre d'elle-même. Après tout c'est elle qui va être marié et les esprits préfèrent l'honnêteté au silence imposant du devoir.

-Je vois Miko-sama, vous avez raison, que l'on me fasse venir ma fille ! Ordonna-t-il. »

Puis il me mena jusqu'à une salle avec plusieurs de ces disciples. Il me fit asseoir à sa droite et sa fille arriva :

« -Sagami Asuka, chair de ma chair, sang de mon sang, je t'ai fais venir pour que tu puisses nous éclairer d'une part obscure à l'entreprise de ton mariage.

-Je suis toute ouï mon père, fit la jeune fille en s'inclinant.

-Désires-tu au fond de toi-même prendre pour époux le seigneur Kyoshirô Ishimaru ? »

La jeune fille abaissa la tête et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du plancher. Comprenant son malaise j'intervins alors :

« -Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être gêné de la vérité Sagami-sama, fis-je, les esprits s'accorderont à travers un choix sincère et pure.

-Je…je ne peux…, elle inspira profondément et répondit, je suis désolée mon père. Je sais qu'au fond de moi je refuse entièrement ce mariage, parce que mes sentiments à l'égard du Seigneur Kyoshirô Ishimaru ne sont que dégoût et répulsion. Mais je m'impose à votre autorité et à vos choix mon seigneur et père, ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant.

-Ainsi donc les esprits refusent de faire souffrir ma fille d'un mariage qu'elle ne désire pas, conclue le seigneur en abaissant la tête.

-Les esprits trouvent toujours solutions aux problèmes, le rassurai-je en repensant à mon propre problème et à la solution qui s'y était imposée, patience vous prouvera leurs convictions. »

Puis, alors que l'on ne s'y attendait pas, un jeune guerrier ouvrit la porte rapidement en s'écriant :

« -Asuka-sama !

-Kureno-sama ! Répondit la jeune fille surprise.

-Kago-sama ! Vous ici ! Comment osez-vous ? S'écria le seigneur.

-Je ne vous laisserai jamais détruire la vie d'Asuka-sama en la vendant à ce pervers d'Ishimaru ! Menaça le guerrier en sortant son arme. »

Je venais de comprendre la situation seulement le seigneur lui ne l'avait pas compris.

Alors il prit son arme et intima le combat.

Il fallait intervenir au plus vite sinon il y aurait des blessés.

Alors je pris une profonde inspiration, histoire de maîtriser ma voix et mon autorité et m'interposa entre les deux combattants.

« -Miko-sama ? Fit le seigneur interloqué.

-Seigneur Sagami-sama, seigneur Kago-sama, je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter ces enfantillages.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un peu de respect ! S'écria un des soldats, Miko-sama est l'invité personnel du seigneur Sagami-sama !

-Quelqu'un qui vient remettre la vérité à jour, expliquai-je. Sagami-sama, pourquoi vouliez-vous marier votre fille à cet homme ?

-Pour que nos terres puissent s'allier contre lui ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt Kago Kureno.

-Et pourquoi ne pas marier votre fille avec lui, cela résoudrait les conflits et profiterait plus qu'une guerre et des vies, expliquai-je. Et puis, je suis prête à parier que les esprits ont guidés cet homme à braver votre maison pour une raison évidente qui échappe à tous sauf aux concernés. »

Ils ne comprenaient pas.

Ils restaient tous là à regarder Kago Kureno et le seigneur qui pataugeait dans sa semoule.

Alors inspirant profondément, je poursuivis :

« -C'est pourtant de l'évidence même, Sagami Asuka-sama est éperdument amoureuse de Kago Kureno-sama. Alors plutôt que de marier votre fille à quelqu'un d'autre pour anéantir l'homme qu'elle aime, pourquoi ne pas accorder une chance à la paix ? »

En y repensant l'histoire était comme celle que me lisait ma mère quand j'étais petite : histoire d'amour entre une princesse et l'ennemi de son père.

Seulement l'histoire finissait généralement de façon tragique, parce qu'à l'époque les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de répondre devant l'autorité parentale.

J'ai bien fait de proposer l'intervention des esprits car à cette époque ils étaient tous très croyants et la seule chose qui pouvaient braver leurs autorités c'était une autorité supérieur.

Au final quand je repartis, la promesse de paix avec le mariage d'Asuka et de Kureno s'annonçait dans toute la petite cité et traversait déjà les terres des deux seigneurs.

Mentalement je souhaitais bonne chance aux couples et repartis comme ci je n'étais jamais venu.

Sur le chemin entre le deuxième et le troisième village, je tombai plusieurs fois sur des Youkais à l'apparence morbide : grand, taillé comme des bœufs, gros et gras, habillé d'un pagne, ils me pourchassaient dans l'espoir de me dévorer.

Ils n'étaient pas très rapides, aussi les tuer à distance avant qu'ils m'atteignent était chose aisée.

Plus tard, en fait en arrivant au troisième village, j'entendis par deux paysans qui cultivaient leur navet :

« -Il semblerait que les troupes des démons dévoreurs d'enfants se cachent dans nos bois…, fit le premier le visage marqué d'inquiétude ?

-Oui, depuis qu'un groupe de 5 youkais a été aperçut à l'orée de la forêt ma femme et mes enfants n'osent plus sortir de la maison c'est inquiétant, poursuivit le deuxième. »

Inspirant profondément, je sortis des frondaisons et m'approcha des deux hommes qui ne m'avaient pas entendu arriver :

« -Excusez moi mes braves, fis-je. »

Ils se retournèrent surpris en brandissant leurs outils de jardinage. Toutefois quand ils reconnurent mes vêtements, ils s'excusèrent et s'inclinèrent.

« -Ce n'est rien, les rassurai-je, dites m'en plus concernant les youkais dévoreurs d'enfants.

-Ce sont des démons horribles, grands et très gros qui dévorent les êtres humains encore en vie. D'habitude ils sont nomades mais dans les terres bordant les côtes, m'expliqua le plus vieux.

-Et certains ont été aperçu récemment dans cette forêt, poursuivit l'autre, Miko-sama soyez prudente.

-Je vous retourne le conseil, braves messieurs, fis-je avant d'ajouter, mais ces nomades, pourquoi agissent-ils aussi aisément ?

-A cause de leur chef, murmura le plus vieux.

-Ils ont un chef ?

-Oui, un Taiyoukai qu'on prétend. »

Voila qui ne facilitait pas mon affaire.

Les paroles d'Inuyasha résonnèrent dans ma tête : Sesshomaru n'était pas le seul à me convoiter. La rumeur de ma fuite avait déjà dû faire le tour des Taiyoukais de la vente et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils se mettent à ma recherche.

Et de savoir qu'il y en avait un aussi près…voila qui était dangereux.

« -Dites m'en plus s'il vous plait.

-Il se nomme Genbaru, c'est un démon à la forme humaine obèse et repoussant. Sa vraie forme est celle d'un ogre occidental. »

Oui comme dans le compte français du Petit Poucet.

Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée de voir que beaucoup des légendes occidentales soient aussi réalistes au Japon et à cette époque en plus. Mais je suppose que la présence des démons n'est pas seulement possible au Japon…

Autre remarque importante : ce Genbaru était bel et bien l'un de ceux qui me convoitaient durant la vente aux enchères. De mémoire c'était celui qui voulait me dévorer…ou du moins être le premier à se vanter d'avoir manger une Miko vivante…

« -Merci bien, savez-vous dans quelle direction ils se dirigent ?

-Chercherez-vous à les vaincre Miko-sama ? S'enquit le plus vieux.

-Seule je ne pourrais faire un tel prodige, toutefois si je peux aider les villages victimes de ces créatures démoniaques, je dois connaître leur route.

-Ils se déplacent vers l'Est, répondit alors le plus jeune.

-Que cherchent-ils ?

-Si seulement nous le savions, marmonna le jeune.

-Des rumeurs prétendent qu'ils sont à la recherche d'une Miko, tenta de m'effrayer de vieux. Faites attention à vous…

-N'ayez crainte, je veille. »

Puis je repris mon chemin, traversant le troisième village et le quatrième. A première vue, aucun de ces deux n'avaient subit d'attaque du groupe, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient fait vite et que le chef était encore loin.

J'étais coincée entre Sesshomaru derrière et Genbaru devant…

Mais bon, quitte à affronter l'un des deux, je préférai Genbaru.

Entre le quatrième et le cinquième village en revanche, à plusieurs reprises je dû utiliser mes flèches pour réduire ces créatures au silence.

Pour respecter l'ordre de leur maitre, les démons devaient rechercher une Miko d'une grande beauté, et quand ils tombaient sur mes vêtements, peu importe que je sois belle ou non, ils tentaient de m'obtenir.

Seulement j'ai résisté à Sesshomaru, à la crainte de le revoir, à l'angoisse de s'endormir et de ne plus se réveiller, alors ce n'était pas ces youkais stupides, gros et moches qui allaient m'empêcher de combattre.

Alors à chaque fois c'était la même rengaine : quand dans le groupe l'un des monstres semblaient avoir assez de neurones pour aligner deux mots il disait toujours :

« -Miko…venir avec nous. »

Et moi je leur répondais :

« -Rêve. »

Simple et compréhensible.

Puis à chaque fois cela commençait par des hurlements de combat, et finissait par des hurlements de douleur et un silence angoissant.

Les corbeaux arrivaient quelques instants après, le festin pouvant enfin commencer…

Alors j'avais pris l'habitude de leurs présences.

En arrivant au cinquième village, je compris directement la totalité des évènements qui s'y étaient produits avant même de recevoir les fameuses images des personnes ou de la terre : Genbaru n'était pas loin.

Une grande partie du village n'était que ruine, désolation et cendre, tandis que les maisons qui tenaient encore debout étaient vides. Le vent faisait grincer les volets de ces dernières, s'engouffrant dedans pour ressortir avec une odeur de chair en décomposition et de cendre de bois.

Je suivis mon chemin jusqu'à arriver vers une grande résidence, certainement ancien château d'un seigneur. Là, je frappai à la porte et attendis qu'on vienne m'ouvrir.

La porte coulissa de quelques centimètres et un œil se glissa sur la fente.

« -Par tous les esprits que la terre aient porté, entendis-je souffler. »

Puis la porte s'ouvrit en vitesse, un bras m'agrippa et m'emmena à l'intérieur des locaux tout en refermant avec hâte la porte.

A l'intérieur, plusieurs femmes et enfants se tenaient cloîtrer contre les murs, le regard emprunt de peur et de tristesse.

Quand certains enfants ne pleuraient pas, d'autres regardaient un point fixe, léthargique et ne semblaient faire attention à rien.

Les quelques hommes qui se tenaient ici brandissaient des lances et des faucilles en guise d'armes et surveillaient les alentours par les quelques fenêtres et trous dans les murs.

« -Pardonnez mon manque de délicatesse Miko-sama, articula l'homme qui m'avait attrapé, seulement vous étiez en danger à vous exposez ainsi.

-Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je pas pur politesse.

-Ce sont les démons dévoreurs Miko-sama, répondit une femme en tenant son bébé dans ses bras, ils vont venir car ils ont faim… »

Le village n'était qu'une réserve de nourriture temporaire pour ces démons.

Et bientôt, un nouveau festin s'annonçait :

« -Cette fois ils prendront nos fils et nos filles, pleura une autre femme, et nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour nous défendre…

-Vous n'avez pas de seigneur ?

-Nous avions une Miko avant leur arriver. Seulement Genbaru a essayé de la dévorer vivante et elle s'est tuée avant qu'il ne le fasse…

-Par tous les esprits…, soufflai-je devant un tel courage. Puisse son âme trouver le repos qu'elle mérite.

-Ils vont venir, par pitié Miko-sama vous devez fuir ! S'écria un homme.

-Si vous restez ici, ils vous prendront et vous mangeront ! Fit une femme. »

Seulement, partir c'était les abandonner à une mort horrible et douloureuse. Les laisser à leur tragique sort, c'était fuir de nouveau mes raisons de me battre.

Alors, la seule perspective de les laisser ainsi me donna la nausée :

« -Vous abandonnez à votre misère ne fait pas partit de mes fonctions. Comment puis-je honorer la vie si je l'abandonne ? Je n'ai pas peur de ces démons. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'entre eux que j'ai occis de ma flèche et puisse le sort décider de ma mort ! »

Ce fut ma réponse à leur prière.

Regardant tour à tour chacun des villageois avec dureté et assurance, je repris mon discours :

« -Si vous voulez périr sans se battre, c'est votre problème pas le mien. Vous avez choisi d'attendre la mort terrés comme des animaux chassés, très bien. Mais ne me demandez pas de fuir et d'oublier mon devoir ! Grondai-je. Une Miko n'abandonne pas les hommes ! Une Miko se bat pour eux et ce jusqu'à la fin. Si ces hommes ne veulent pas se battre pour eux même alors tant pis ! Mais vous n'êtes personne pour prétendre mieux savoir que moi quel est mon devoir.

-Mais Miko-sama…, tenta un homme plus âgé.

-Si votre Miko est morte, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était trop faible, c'est juste parce que ceux qu'elle tentait de protéger n'étaient que des lâches attendant la mort plutôt que de l'affronter. » Et sur ce je sortis de la maison, arrivant juste en face de la tribu de Genbaru. Ce dernier en me regardant s'arrêta, sa troupe en fit de même, et me regarda quelques instants avant de briser le silence :

« -Je n'aurais jamais cru voir te rendre auprès de moi ainsi jeune Miko, fit-il en se léchant les babines.

-Il y a erreur sur le contexte, je ne comptais pas me rendre mais t'affronter, expliquai-je froidement. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton estomac a pris la place de ton cerveau. »

Les murmures de surprise circulèrent dans l'assemblée et le chef intima le silence d'un rire gras et nauséabond :

« -Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de ton tempérament, tant mieux, les femmes acides et fières ont toujours meilleure goût que le reste. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper de la tutelle de Sesshomaru-sama ? »

Je notai avec surprise qu'en dépit de l'absence du Taiyoukai, Genbaru continuait à le vouvoyer avec crainte.

« -Simple question de logique, même si je t'expliquais, tu ne comprendrais pas, lançai-je méchamment. »

Le but était très simple, énervé l'ennemi pour que sa fureur le rende aveugle et qu'il se jette vers moi dans sa rage. Généralement ce genre de démons n'étaient que de la graisse et du muscle, donc la vitesse serait mon avantage et sa force mon inconvénient.

Il me fallait être rapide et meurtrière, plus que contre tous les autres.

Alors il fronça les sourcils et son rythme respiratoire accéléra :

« -Je vois que réfléchir t'épuise davantage que de manger, ricanai-je.

-Tu parles trop pour une future morte, s'énerva Genbaru.

-Vraiment ? Je suis surprise que le grand Genbaru se laisse autant insulter devant toute sa tribu par de la simple viande ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le rendre fou.

Aussi se jeta-t-il tête en première vers moi.

J'encochai ma flèche et attendis.

Ses pas de géants le rapprochaient de moi à chaque seconde.

Une brise vint soulever mes cheveux dans mon dos.

Un corbeau s'envola au loin.

Et le signal arriva.

Une brise plus puissante se répercuta sur mon dos et ma flèche fendit l'air, soutenu par le vent et par la force de ma volonté : volonté d'arrêter ce massacre, volonté de faire justice.

Volonté de briser la peur qui régnait dans les yeux des hommes qui se cachaient derrière moi, volonté de servir une cause juste, volonté de prouver mon utilité et ainsi utiliser cette force pour honorer le serment des Mikos.

La flèche se ficha sur le milieu du front de Genbaru qui s'arrêta en louchant, regardant la flèche au milieu du front.

Il tituba vers moi en tombant en poussière :

« -Soit…maudite…

-Meurt Genbaru ! Que chacun sache que jamais plus tu ne dévoreras de vie. »

Puis il partit en poussière en tendant la main vers moi, et ne fut bientôt que cendre.

Le reste de sa tribu se divisa : une bonne partie pris la fuite, tandis que l'autre se jeta à corps perdu vers moi.

Je n'avais pas prévu leur loyauté envers Genbaru, si bien que je ne pus qu'éviter leur attaque et tenter de rendre l'appareil.

Ma dernière flèche avait été utilisée pour Genbaru et, bien qu'ils soient moins forts que lui, ces démons restaient quand même des ogres de plus de deux mètres de hauts et d'un mètre cinquante de large, à la force colossale et en plus fou furieux.

Quand le bras de l'un d'eux heurta mon bassin, j'eus l'impression qu'un camion m'avait frappé en pleine course.

La force de l'impact me propulsa en direction d'une maison vide et le mur se détruisit, ployant sous mon corps meurtri.

La douleur m'envahit et je ne dû ma vie qu'à un reflexe : en effet celui qui m'avait frappé s'était jeté vers moi et était sur le point de m'écraser de tout son poids. Alors mon corps avait roulé de lui-même et j'avais pu éviter l'impact qui creusa un petit trou dans le plancher de la maison.

Me mettre debout fut difficile et je sentis la douleur lancinante arracher des larmes sur mon visage.

Un coup venant de derrière me prit par surprise et me fit voler vers l'autre mur de la maison, m'arrachant un cri de douleur au passage.

L'envie de dormir s'empara de moi au fur et à mesure que le froid et la douleur s'éveillaient à mon corps.

Je sentais mes forces me quitter à travers de nombreuses blessures et mes yeux m'informaient qu'il restait étonnement une dizaine de démons à éliminer.

Alors, pour l'honneur des Mikos, pour le devoir et pour le salut des villageois, je me redressai et fis face de nouveau à ses démons.

Les toisant de mon regard féroce je me jetai à corps perdu dans la bataille que j'étais seule à mener, frappant dans les endroits sensibles, prenant des coups toujours plus douloureux.

Ma vision se troublait au fur et à mesure de la bataille et une grosse claque me propulsa devant la porte de la résidence habitée.

J'entendis les cris de femmes et d'enfants surpris par l'impact et la douleur s'éveilla sur ma joue ainsi que du sang sur mes lèvres, sang qui venait s'ajouter à celui qui s'écoulait d'une blessure sur l'arcade et se déversant dans le cou.

Je n'avais vraiment plus aucune force et après avoir éliminé deux parmi les dix qui restaient, je n'avais plus la force de résister.

Pourtant je me levai de nouveau, titubant pour ne pas tomber et fit barrière avec mon corps pour empêcher les démons de dévorer les êtres humains dans cette maison.

Alors, la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit et hommes, femmes et enfants sortirent de la maison, brandissant des armes dérisoires et futiles.

Ils se mirent entre les démons et moi.

Deux femmes se mirent à mes côtés et l'homme qui semblait dirigé le groupe s'exprima :

« -On ne va pas laisser une Miko étrangère se battre à notre place, expliqua-t-il, quitte à mourir, autant que se soit avec fierté et honneur ! »

Les démons révisèrent leur jugement : nous étions plus ou moins à égalité en nombre mais pas en qualité. J'avais à mes côtés des paysans, des villageois, des enfants et de faibles femmes, non entraînés et dont la seule arme était la volonté de se battre.

En face il y avait des démons au physique puissant, avide de chair fraîche et fou furieux car venant de perdre leur chef.

Alors oui j'avais de quoi être fière d'avoir réveillée leurs petites seulement je le rendis compte qu'en dépit de mon intervention, cela n'allait rien changer.

Pourtant, je ne regrettai en rien mes actes. Et mourir ainsi, était pour moi une mort plus belle que dans les récifs d'une falaise suite à un lapin posé par un imbécile de lycéen.

C'était une mort noble et digne, une mort de Miko.

Puis le vent apporta une brume étrange et inquiétante. Le froid s'installa sur nos corps en dépit de l'été et les démons changèrent totalement de cible.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers ma droite et se mirent en garde, grognant, comme ci un prédateur plus menaçant se présentait à côté et non en face d'eux.

_Le voila…_

Ce furent les seules explications que j'eus de l'esprit dans ma tête. Pourtant mon rythme cardiaque accéléra violemment et de la sueur se mélangea à mon sang.

Alors il apparut, tel un fantôme pourfendant les nuages, il fut d'abord ombre, puis matière.

Grand et puissant dans son Haori, sa fourrure légère enroulant son épaule droite, ses deux katanas prônant sa hanche gauche…

Il traversa impitoyablement la brume avec élégance et grâce, comme ci le brouillard lui-même craignait de toucher sa peau et d'obtenir sa haine.

Les démons reculèrent de crainte.

Il continua à marcher vers nous, avançant sa marche comme dominant la terre au sol. J'eu l'impression que l'herbe se courbait pour ne pas le toucher et que les cailloux se dérobaient sous ses pieds.

Sa longue chevelure argentée miroitait dans la clarté matinale, contrastant totalement avec le gris des cendres ou du brouillard. Ses cheveux étaient une lumière parmi la grisaille, tout comme son regard d'ambre liquide était un feu flamboyant de gloire et de prestance parmi l'éternel néant et ténébreuse.

Il s'arrêta alors et son regard me transperça comme si un millier de sabre pourfendait mon corps. Les démons grognèrent et se jetèrent simultanément sur lui, avec la fougue et la hargne de leur tribu bientôt éteinte.

Alors il ne bougea qu'au dernier moment.

Il tendit avec souplesse son bras vers l'avant, une lueur verdâtre y apparut et, quand les démons ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, ses pieds dansèrent sur le sol et il entama une étrange danse. La lueur devint longue, filiforme et prit l'apparence d'un fouet, puissant, meurtrier, rapide et efficace.

Puis les corps en morceau des démons tombèrent en une pluie de chair et de sang, tandis qu'il s'arrêta de tourner et qu'il me toisa :

« -C'est fini gamine, tu as perdu. »

Les villageois me regardèrent et se regardèrent pour ensuite brandir leurs armes vers lui :

« -Ne vous approchez pas de Miko-sama, menaça un homme.

-Tu oses brandir les armes devant ma personne ? Sais-tu qui je suis ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton glacial.

-Qu'importe vous n'êtes qu'un Mononoke ! »

J'étais confrontée à deux choix totalement opposé.

D'un côté le combattre et mourir de sa main, avec les villageois. Parce que l'hypothèse de la fuite n'était plus envisageable à cause de sa proximité, je ne pouvais pas y penser.

Le second choix serait de me rendre à lui, en priant pour qu'il épargne les villageois.

Après tout, il avait tué les démons avec une telle facilité, alors que j'avais usé de toutes mes forces pour les éviter.

Je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui, pas encore. Et puis, je n'avais jamais assisté à sa propre force. Et dire qu'il avait agit avec une telle grâce !

Cela ne représentait qu'une seule chose : les rumeurs sur lui étaient vraies…et ma peur n'en fut que plus douloureuse.

Les villageois resserrèrent les rangs pour me protéger mais c'était peine futile.

Que choisir…

J'avais décidé d'agir comme une Miko, fière et noble, digne dans le rôle qui m'accompagnait.

Servir l'humanité avant toute chose, préserver avant tout sa pureté pour l'utiliser pour l'humanité au prix du sacrifice de soi.

Les paroles de Reiko me revinrent et, ravalant ma fierté et ma propre peur, je réunis assez de force pour intervenir :

« -Posez vos armes, ordonnai-je faiblement en titubant.

-Mais, Miko-sama, tenta le chef du groupe.

-Posez vos armes ! Ordonnai-je plus faiblement réveillant la douleur dans mes côtes. »

Ils me regardèrent avancer sans m'obéir :

« -Il n'est venu que pour moi, expliquai-je, alors posez vos armes et reculez, il vous laissera en vie. »

Puis ils se concertèrent et me regardèrent de nouveau. Je leur souris, réveillant la douleur dans ma joue, et hochai la tête.

Alors ils laissèrent tomber leurs armes et reculèrent vers leurs femmes et leurs enfants.

Quand à moi je titubai pendant quelques secondes avant de m'effondrer sur ce qui aurait dû être le sol.

Alors qu'il se tenait à une bonne dizaine de mètre de moi, il recueillie mon corps faible sur son simple bras.

Puis il me prit sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et me déposa sur la salle d'une créature qui ressemblait à un dragon à deux têtes.

Les villageois nous regardèrent partir dans les cieux le teint soucieux.

Une petite fille me regarda et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour dire quelque chose que je n'entendis pas mais que je compris.

Se furent sur ses remerciements que ma conscience me quitta et je goûtai avec certitude ce petit répit avant l'enfer…


	13. Chapter 12

Voila, voila le chapitre que vous attendiez toutes avec impatience^^.

Le premier véritable contact avec Sesshomaru et Kumiko, un contact que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire d'ailleurs^^. Bon elle est fiévreuse et il se peut qu'elle délire un peu, mais voila j'ai trop adorée^^.

Sinon je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que j'ai une nouvelle lectrice que je compte bien poster un autre chapitre dans la soirée, à condition que le nombre de commentaire atteigne les 20 bien sûr (on garde le 1 review minimum pour la suite).

Sinon j'ai une question de la mort qui tue. A quelle heure vous lisez ma fictionOo? Non parce que jeudi j'ai veillé toute la journée et même toute la soirée dans l'espoir de voir un commentaire pour poster le chapitre 12...et je n'ai vu ces commentaires que ce matin! Donc je me pose des questions^^. Bref reviewez et profitez.

PS: vous allez adorer le chapitre 13, je viens de l'écrire je me suis marrée comme pas possible! Et je compte rendre la chose encore plus passionnante même si avec la fin du chapitre 13, les choses seront moins...joyeuse pour Kumiko. (*Elles ne le sont déjà pas=_=* Rho la ferme la voix dans ma tête!)

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer:...

Peut être toi

Chapitre 12 : Retour à la case départ, la suite de mon enfer

Se ne fut pas la douleur lancinante, ou même le froid qui s'imprègne de mon corps qui me réveilla. Se ne fut pas non plus la sensation d'être clouée au sol ou de sentir le parquet glacé soutenir mon corps, mais une sensation bien étrange, un mélange de frustration et de peur.

Ne me souvenant de rien, mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur la danse d'une flamme au dessus de moi, accrochée sur le mur.

Ma longue inspiration fit revenir la douleur sur ma poitrine et m'arracha un petit cri de surprise.

Immédiatement, mon corps s'immobilisa, trop peu enclin à supporter une autre décharge brulante.

Puis le bruit de pas brisa le silence, faisant par ailleurs trembler le sol sur lequel mon oreille gauche était collée, et s'arrêta.

Puis une ombre fit obstacle entre la flamme et moi et je sus que je voyais trouble.

Des cheveux argentés me tombèrent sur le visage, dans les yeux, me les faisait clignoter. Ainsi, ma vue se clarifia et je pus identifier la personne qui se trouvait au dessus de moi.

Mes souvenirs revinrent en même temps que l'ambre brulante me détailla et mon regard changea de la surprise à la défense en passant par une grande frayeur et un sentiment de défaite.

Oui, j'étais de retour bien malgré moi.

Je ne bougeai pas, attendant qu'il prenne la peine de briser ce silence devenu trop lourd.

Il se déplaça en face de moi et se posa sur un coussin, utilisant le mur comme dossier.

Puis son coude gauche se posa sur une table basse, supportant de petites tasses et une cruche, puis il posa sa tête sur son poing et me fixa, un regard assez amusé et victorieux.

Moi je ne riais pas du tout.

J'étais frustrée de ne pouvoir bouger et terriblement coléreuse de devoir supporter son sourire narquois.

Je savais qu'il le faisait exprès, pour me rabaisser et m'humilier. Histoire de dire : je suis le seul maître ici. Tu es celle qui est par terre dans la poussière et le sang et moi je te regarde afin de bien te rabaisser.

Parfait, je n'allais pas le laisser gagner à ce jeu tout de même.

Alors, réprimant un sourire malicieux, je me mis à le regarder tout en enfermant dans un coin de ma conscience, mon égo et ma fierté.

Il était là juste pour les détruire, alors autant les protéger au maximum. Jamais je ne me soumettrai à ce genre d'individu froid, égoïste, puéril et terriblement prétentieux.

Puis j'ouvris de nouveau mes yeux et soutins son regard. A aucun moment il ne semblait se lasser de me regarder, et il ne cligna pas une seule fois des yeux. Pour ma part, je restai focaliser sur son regard, tentant de trouver un moyen de calmer mes ardeurs et ma colère tout en soutenant son regard qui aurait dû m'énerver encore plus.

Ses yeux ambrés scrutèrent le moindre des clignements de mes paupières, tout comme je fixai la moindre parcelle de son iris. Le feu dansait dans ces derniers, et sa pupille de chat se dilatait à chaque variation de la lumière.

Passant de l'œil droit à l'œil gauche, sans jamais montrer quoi que se soit de nos sentiments, je jetai toute ma volonté dans le contrôle de mon regard. C'était un combat étrange, fascinant mais terriblement difficile. Il ne demandait aucune force physique, simplement le courage de braver ses yeux meurtriers et de soutenir l'or liquide incandescent.

Aucun de nous ne lâcha l'affaire. Il ne détourna son regard et moi je n'abaissai pas les yeux.

Je crois que nous sommes restés ainsi pendant au moins deux à trois bonnes heures.

Puis Jaken débarqua dans la salle, nous faisant détourner le regard simultanément.

« -Sesshomaru-sama ! Fit-il en arrivant en courant et en s'inclinant, des émissaires de Kakeru-dono sont arrivés !

-Qu'attends tu pour les renvoyer Jaken ? Demanda Sesshomaru tout en retournant son regard vers moi et en reposant sa tête sur son coude.

-C'est que…, hésita le démon crapaud. Ils ont un message de la part de leur maître…

-Tch, cet oiseau de malheur, grogna Sesshomaru. Qu'ils viennent ! Ils n'ont que cinq minutes, pas une seconde de plus. »

Aussitôt dis, deux youkais dissimulés par un épais manteau noir entrèrent dans la chambre et s'inclinèrent devant Sesshomaru.

« -Nous avons un message de la part de Kakeru-sama, fit le premier.

-Kakeru-sama aimerait connaître la raison de la mort de Genbaru et exige de connaître le coupable et de le juger. »

Les émissaires de me regardèrent et je leur lançai un regard tueur, si méchant que je les vis trembler.

Puis Sesshomaru se redressa, et me regarda de nouveau avant de s'adresser de nouveau aux émissaires :

« -Genbaru était en faute. Il s'est attaqué à ma personne par l'intermédiaire de mon esclave. Il a eut sa punition c'est tout.

-Mais…, commença à siffler le deuxième.

-Ca fait quatre minutes, le coupa Sesshomaru, partez ou mourrez. »

Puis il fit craquer ses doigts et les deux émissaires partirent en le saluant, avec précipitation.

Puis Jaken revint :

« -Sesshomaru-sama, cette fille nous pose trop de problème, nous devrions nous en débarrasser avant que tous les autres Taiyoukais ne s'unissent contre vous !

-Jaken, appela Sesshomaru, es-tu en train de me dire que moi Sesshomaru, ne pourrai tenir tête à ces larves insignifiantes ? Penses tu que je sois si faible ? »

Le démon crapaud blêmit et s'inclina précipitamment avant de demander pardon et de s'insulter lui-même.

Quel égoïste ! Dire que Jaken ne se souciait que de sa personne et il lui répondait par des menaces et des choses que son serviteur n'a pas dit.

C'était vraiment quelqu'un de détestable.

Puis d'un regard, Sesshomaru renvoya Jaken qui accueilli le départ avec soulagement.

Son regard se détourna vers moi.

Je voyais Jaken refermer la porte et fermais les yeux, plus par fatigue que par réel envie de me concentrer.

La douleur de ma tête ne semblait pas s'atténuer et celle de mon corps empirait. Rajoutant à cela le regard inquisiteur qui me surveillait et j'étais bonne pour craquer.

Mais j'inspirai calmement, ignorant la douleur de ma poitrine et déposai toutes mes forces sur le sol. La fraîcheur du parquet me fit du bien car déjà la fièvre me gagnait.

En dépit du regard toujours insistant, je m'endormis facilement.

Une lumière traversa les ténèbres et je me trouvai de nouveau devant l'esprit.

Sauf qu'au lieu de me sentir bien, rassurée, chaude, j'étais angoissée, prise d'oppression et effrayée.

Les ténèbres autour de moi semblaient m'appeler à tomber éternellement, comme des mains visqueuses qui cherchaient à s'emparer de mon corps pour me mener en enfer.

L'esprit, une petite sphère blanchâtre, se déforma et prit la forme d'une petite fille.

Son corps était bleuâtre et ses yeux d'un jaune étrange. Pas le même ambre que celui de Sesshomaru, plutôt un jaune de Jonquille.

Elle me regarda tristement et se posa sur un sol invisible.

Je sentis deux étaux de fer s'agripper à mon corps et me prendre. L'angoisse monta et je cherchai à me débattre mais en vain. Ses mains étaient trop puissantes.

Alors l'esprit cessa de pleurer et vint vers moi, m'enlaça et une puissante douleur lancinante prit racine dans mon corps tout entier. Mes veines s'enflammèrent comme ci un incendie s'était provoqué dans ma tête et circulait par mon sang, et j'eus l'impression qu'on comprimait puis arrachait chacun de mes membres un à un.

Puis mes forces me quittèrent, je me sentis partir ailleurs, et la douleur se calme.

Les mains de fer qui m'avaient agrippée disparurent et l'esprit recula.

Elle me regarda et sourit, puis une étrange mélopée vint à mes oreilles. Les lèvres de l'esprit remuèrent et je compris qu'elle chantait. Seulement je n'arrivai pas à comprendre les paroles. Ces dernières ne passaient pas par la case traduction cérébrale alors je restais affaiblie à écouter la comptine inconnue d'un esprit.

La seule chose que je reconnus ce fut Sesshomaru-sama.

Et quand elle prononça son nom l'espace autour de moi sembla reculer en même temps qu'elle.

Puis la sensation de tomber m'angoissa encore plus et quand mon cœur rata un battement parce que je venais d'atterrir, mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes et ma respiration devint lancinante et douloureuse. Je me redressai avec hâte, s'en prendre en compte les douleurs qui parcoururent mon corps et posai mon front sur mes mains moites.

J'avais transpiré et ma peau collait littéralement sur toute la surface de mon corps.

Reprenant peu à peu conscience j'inspectai les lieux : c'était une chambre à coucher assez grande, avec un lit prônant en son centre. Des étagères luxueuses étaient vides et de grandes commodes richement décorées étaient disposés dans toute la pièce.

Il y avait une table basse, des coussins de soie disposés un peu partout et je reconnus l'endroit : Sesshomaru était assis près de cette table basse quand les deux émissaires étaient venus.

On l'avait déplacé près de la porte-fenêtre du jardin et cette dernière entrouverte laissait passer un petit vent frais, qui me fit du bien.

Je remarquai alors qu'on m'avait changé durant mon sommeil. Mes habits de Miko s'étaient transformés en un luxueux Kimono…pour homme ?

Ce dernier avait d'ample manche et était de toute façon bien trop long pour moi…

Pourquoi s'évertuer à vouloir une Miko comme esclave si ce n'était que pour l'habiller d'un Kimono masculin ? Pourquoi désirer la beauté alors qu'on la gâchait ?

Décidément de Sesshomaru était bien mystérieux…

Je voulus me lever pour voir dehors mais une puissante brulure me frappa juste au dessus des seins et j'en eu le souffle coupé.

Alors, il apparut du jardin et me toisa de son regard inexpressif :

« -Si j'étais toi je ne bougerai pas trop, fit-il, cela doit être suffisamment douloureux en restant stoïque pour éviter de bouger.

-Seulement, répondis-je avec une voix rauque, vous n'êtes pas moi. »

Peut être ne s'attendait-il pas à une réponse de ma part.

Il me regarda avec dédain, que je lui rendis volontiers, et repartit s'asseoir sur les nombreux coussins près de la table basse.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la douleur se trouvait au dessus de ma poitrine alors je voulus jeter un coup d'œil.

Ecartant légèrement les pans de tissus, ce que je découvris me coupa le souffle.

Juste au dessus de mes seins, au niveau du thorax, ma peau était rouge et boursoufflée, comme si j'avais été brûlée. La brulure en question s'étalait en un croissant de lune décroissante, un croissant de lune que je connaissais.

Ma tête tourna alors vers Sesshomaru et mon regard croisa son front : c'était exactement le même.

Il eut un demi-sourire et répondit à ma question muette :

« -Ton corps est désormais à jamais marqué, expliqua-t-il en se servant une soucoupe de saké. Le croissant de lune est mon emblème personnel. Même Jaken ne l'a pas, c'est un honneur pour toi.

-Un marquage au fer chauffé hein, ricanai-je mesquine en dépit de la douleur, il en faut beaucoup pour que le grand Sesshomaru-sama puisse préserver ses biens. »

Il perdit son demi-sourire et, à une vitesse hallucinante, se retrouva juste en face de moi.

Il prit mon menton sans délicatesse et me força à le regarder en face. Comme la première fois, nous nous affrontâmes du regard :

« -Que les choses soient claires, je ne t'ai pas marqué par acquis de conscience mais pour exclure toute autres tentatives de marquage qui ne viendraient pas de moi.

Tu es ma chose, à moi seul et moi seul a le droit de décider de ce que tu feras et seras.

-C'est beau de rêver, répondis-je en souriant. »

Il se figea et se releva pour me faire dos.

Il regarda un instant la porte…puis le regard toujours neutre son pied partit se loger dans mon ventre, m'envoyant balader contre le mur.

Sur ce geste il repartit sans se retourner et me laissa toute seule dans la pièce, inconsciente.

A mon réveil, mon ventre ne me faisait pas mal et je fus prise par surprise : j'étais dans de l'eau !

Des femmes s'affairaient autour de moi, me regardant avec dégoût, quand elles ne se plaignaient pas de devoir laver une humaine.

Elles étaient nues, comme moi et certaines même se lavaient à côtés de moi.

Deux étaient de chaque côté de moi et me frottaient les bras avec un tissu imbibé d'eau et de savon.

Je retirai hâtivement mes bras et tentai désespérément de cacher mon corps.

Alors toutes s'arrêtèrent de gesticuler et me regardèrent.

L'une d'entre elles s'approcha de moi et me regarda avec un profond dégoût :

« -Tu devrais être plus respectueuse humaine, cracha-t-elle.

-Navrée on m'a appris à respecter les humains pas les démons, rétorquai-je. »

Surprise, elle voulut me gifler mais sa main se stoppa, son regard attiré par ma poitrine.

Elle s'arrêta alors et partit se sécher avec d'autres femmes des concubines certainement.

Quand elles quittèrent la pièce, l'atmosphère ne détendit et je fus surprise de voir les dernières venir près de moi et me sourire.

La plupart d'entres elles se ressemblaient : les cheveux court ou mi-long, d'un blanc laiteux jusqu'au gris, les oreilles pointus, griffes et crocs canines.

« -Désolé pour l'accueil, fit l'une d'elle, frêle et fragile. Serupendity-sama est très à cheval sur les coutumes…

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je en cachant mes parties intimes.

-Nous sommes des servantes, m'expliqua la même femme, et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, nos famille sont toujours servis Sesshomaru-sama et sa famille.

-Je m'appelle Isis, fit une femme aux cheveux mi-longs gris comme le bêton. Je suis en charge du nettoyage et de la lessive.

-Moi je suis Tandra, se présenta une aux cheveux très, très courts, avec les yeux verts, je m'occupe des cuisines de maître Sesshomaru-sama.

-Et moi je suis Kathan, se présenta la petite frêle devant moi, d'habitude je suis chargée du rangement et de la chambre de Sesshomaru-sama mais maintenant je dois m'occuper de toi. »

Les trois femmes me sourirent et peu à peu je baissai ma garde.

« -Heu…je suis Kumiko Hatori, fis-je à mon tour, je suis…

-Une Miko puissante, acheva Kathan.

-Heu Miko oui, repris-je, mais puissante…

-Tu plaisantes ! Tout le monde au château connaît la façon dont tu as tué ce gros tas de Genbaru ! Contesta Tandra.

-Tandra surveille ton langage, la reprit Isis, nous sommes des servantes pas des concubines ou des paysannes.

-Pardonnez-moi Isis-sama, s'excusa Tandra.

-Comme tu peux le voir, il y a certaines règles qu'il faudra respecter dans ce château, m'expliqua Kathan. D'abord la hiérarchie.

-Sesshomaru-sama, commença Isis en prononçant son nom en chuchotant, est le maître des lieux. Tu lui dois vie et mort, respect, tu lui dois tout. »

Déjà un point que je n'aimais pas et que je n'étais pas prête d'accepter.

« -Ensuite il y a les ministres, poursuivit Isis. Le premier et le plus important ministre c'est Jaken-sama.

-Jaken-sama ? Un ministre ? M'étonnai-je.

-C'est lui qui s'occupe de toutes les affaires concernant Sesshomaru-sama et le château. Ensuite il y a ce qu'on pourrait appeler les bras-droits, fit Kathan.

-Shishio-sama et Jinjo-sama, ajouta Tandra.

-Il faut absolument les respecter et les servir convenablement. Ils ne sont pas aussi importants que Sesshomaru-sama cependant…

-Ce que veux dire Kathan, poursuivit Isis, c'est que leurs familles servent le clan des Démons-chiens depuis toujours. Feu Inutaïsho-sama, paix à son âme, le père de Sesshomaru-sama considérait leurs parents comme de bons amis. Aussi c'est ainsi que nous devons les servir.

-Et cela n'a pas l'air de vous plaire, ajoutai-je à la vue de leur regard.

-Jinjo-sama a… un passe-temps assez difficile à supporter, raconta Tandra. Sa mère était amoureuse d'Inutaïsho mais ce dernier a préféré une humaine à elle. Alors elle s'est tuée de désespoir. Depuis ce drame, Jinjo-sama se venge en buvant le sang d'humaine vierge.

-Ou de femme tout court Kathan, ajouta Tandra l'air grave.

-Il l'a déjà fait sur vous Tandra-chan n'est ce pas ? M'enquis-je.

-Oui, si Sesshomaru-sama n'était pas intervenu, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, répondit Tandra, alors depuis je le sers.

-Pour revenir à la hiérarchie, continua Kathan tout en me frottant les cheveux, tu as ensuite les invités spéciaux de Maître Sesshomaru-sama, puis les soldats qui œuvrent en son nom, les courtisanes et concubines, les servantes…et les esclaves.

-Je vois, je suis tout en bas en fait, ricanai-je faussement enjouée.

-C'est exact, aussi c'est pourquoi tu dois faire très attention à ce que tu fais, rajouta Tandra.

-Et l'autre là qui voulait me gifler…

-Serupendity ? Demanda Isis.

-Oui, elle c'est qui ?

-Serupendity est la courtisane favorite. C'est une femme qui a de forte chance d'épouser ou d'être la maîtresse du seigneur. Serupendity a l'espoir de devenir un jour sa femme…

-C'est une noble ? Une princesse ?

-Une prise de guerre plutôt, corrigea Tandra. Elle est la fille unique d'un puissant dragon qui a été autrefois vaincu par feu Inutaïsho-sama. Elle s'est offerte à son fils et depuis espère.

-Elle a des tendances suicidaires ? »

Elles me regardèrent surprises et je compris que mon expression n'était pas d'époque :

« -Je veux dire qu'elle doit vraiment avoir du courage pour désirer aussi ardemment Sesshomaru-sama au point de vouloir frapper la première venue.

-Oh non, si elle t'a frappé c'est simplement parce que Sesshomaru-sama t'accorde bien plus d'attention qu'il ne lui a jamais accordé, m'expliqua Isis en me séchant.

-Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais demandé autant d'attention moi !

-Elle a peur que tu lui voles la place tout simplement, fit Tandra.

-Et qu'est ce qui lui dit que se sera le cas ?

-Ca, répondit Kathan en pointant ma brulure.

-Je ne comprends déjà pas pourquoi je l'ai…, soupirai-je en me rappelant la douleur et sa réaction suite à ma réponse.

-C'est un symbole particulier, cela signifie que même si tu as la condition d'esclave tu es intouchable.

-Gné ?

-Ce que Kathan essaie de te dire c'est que mise à part Sesshomaru-sama, personne n'a droit de poser la main sur toi ou de te désirer.

-Parce que vous ce n'est pas le cas ? Demandai-je à Isis. »

Les yeux me fuirent et leurs têtes s'abaissèrent.

Apparemment non.

Je me demandai alors combien de fois seigneurs et ministres les avaient prises dans leurs lits, combien de fois elles avaient dû offrir leur corps pour assurer leur fonction jusqu'au bout…

Et de me dire que je ne subirai pas cela…

D'un côté cela me rassura, parce que je voulais conserver au maximum mon Don de Miko. D'un autre j'étais un peu gênée d'avoir cet avantage face à elle.

Puis Kathan se releva et dans un sourire enfantin elle brisa le lourd silence qui s'était imposé :

« -Bien, voila, maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencer tes nouvelles fonctions. »

Dans ma langue cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : bien nous allons pouvoir commencer ton enfer personnel !


	14. Chapter 13

Comme promis après une review voici la suite^^.

Le chapitre 13 est...assez important parce qu'il marque une avancée dans les pouvoirs de Miko. Je me suis aussi amusée à l'écrire^^.

Sinon j'aimerai savoir les heures vers lesquelles vous postez des reviews (et lisez la fiction si ces heures ne sont pas les mêmes).

Bonne lecture.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 13 : Insoumission…

Kathan me prit par le bras et me mena jusqu'aux cuisines dans lesquelles œuvraient nombre de serviteurs dont Isis.

Cette dernière me sourit et vint m'expliquer :

« -Ta tâche ici sera très simple, assures-toi que la cuisine soit toujours propre et utilisable. Les bols devront être lavés et rangés avant chaque utilisation et la vaisselle en argenteries et porcelaines sera à manier avec la plus grande prudence.

-Les Youkais mangent dans des assiettes en porcelaine et dans des verres en argent ? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui…enfin la plupart du temps, soupira Isis.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Quand il y a des invités, parce que sinon il n'y a que les soldats et les serviteurs qui se nourrissent.

-Et les autres ?

-Ils mangent par eux même…

-Je vois, mais de quoi se nourrissent les Youkais alors ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais Kathan m'invita à regarder de moi-même. Alors mon regard se perdit dans l'agitation générale, observant de lourds plateaux et grands saladiers.

La viande semblait être de la chaire animale et les liqueurs de simples potages, certainement délicieux, mais pas pour de grand seigneur comme Sesshomaru…

En fait, les Youkais se nourrissaient exactement comme les êtres humains…quand ils n'absorbaient pas les âmes humaines ou ne les dévoraient entièrement…

« -Je vois…

-Pour ce qui est du nettoyage tu t'y mettras après les services, poursuivit Isis, et il te faudra faire vite car après les cuisines tu devras partir directement pour les écuries.

-Parce qu'il y a aussi des écuries ?

-Et oui, intervint Kathan, et c'est d'ailleurs là-bas que nous nous dirigeons. »

Elle me prit la main et m'emmena dehors par une porte arrière discrète.

Nous descendîmes quelques marches et suivîmes un chemin invisible avant de déboucher dans une petite clairière derrière le jardin, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une grande cabane de bois.

De là où j'étais je pouvais entendre les beuglements de bétails, le piaillement de volaille, le hennissement de chevaux et d'autres sons que je ne reconnus pas.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et toqua plusieurs fois.

Une voix rauque et masculine nous permit d'entrer et Kathan ouvrit la porte doucement :

« -Mamoru-dono, fit-elle, je viens vous présenter une nouvelle.

-Une nouvelle ? S'exclama une voix qui venait de derrière une créature à deux têtes de dragon.

-Oui, la fameuse Miko ! »

Puis elle m'invita à entrer et un youkai sortit de derrière la monture étrange. Il était très grand, les épaules larges, le thorax bombé, imberbe, les cheveux très courts d'un gris vieux. D'une apparence assez jeune, s'il avait été humain j'aurais dit dans la trentaine, le regard vif et clair, le teint rude et emprunt de force. Une cicatrice barrait son visage, passant sur son oeil droit jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Il me toisa pendant quelques secondes et regarda Kathan :

« -Hoy gamine, tu vas pas me dire que Sesshomaru-sama va me refourguer une humaine ?

-Et bien…Jaken-sama a précisé qu'elle doit s'occuper de toutes les tâches les plus difficiles et les plus humiliantes et épuisantes. Alors je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres…

-Pff, les humains ça ne servent à rien !

-Merci du compliment, répondis-je à son encontre, je n'aurais jamais espéré un tel accueil !

-Damare ! Il voulut me gifler mais il s'arrêta en regardant le croissant de Lune sur ma poitrine. »

Il devint tout pâle et regarda interloqué Kathan qui répondit à son regard d'une façon grave et sérieuse.

Je la vis hocher la tête doucement, comme pour répondre à une question muette et il abaissa son bras. Il me toisa encore quelques minutes et retourna à son travail en marmonnant dans son menton.

Je regardai alors Kathan qui me sourit tendrement et poursuivit les explications :

« -Quand tu auras finis dans les cuisines tu devras venir immédiatement voir Mamoru-dono. Il est le maître éleveur de Sesshomaru-sama. Tu devras obéir aux moindres tâches qu'il te donnera à faire.

-Pourrais-je avoir une aperçue de ces tâches au moins ?

-Seul Mamoru-dono est qualifié pour te les dire, me répondit Kathan avec un sourire désolé. »

Puis elle salua le maître éleveur et me reprit par la main.

Nous continuâmes à parcourir les moindres parcelles du château, s'arrêtant au niveau du moulin, du fourneau, (allez savoir pourquoi il y a un fourneau alors qu'ils ne connaissent pas le pain, mais j'appris plus tard qu'ils utilisaient le fourneau pour les poteries), des rizières, des demeures secondaires, des chambres, de la caserne, des jardins, bref un peu partout.

Et le pire dans l'histoire…c'est qu'à chaque fois que j'y allais, l'on me donnait un travail à faire. Un enfer…

A la fin de la matinée, nous revînmes dans la maison principale et croisâmes la personne que je voulais surtout éviter.

Kathan retint son souffle et s'inclina raide comme un piquet.

Elle me regarda en biais et de la sueur perla sur son front.

Moi je restai debout et regardai au loin, évitant de croiser son regard narquois et son air hautain.

Parce que si je le croisais, je lui sauterai certainement à la gorge et tenterai de l'étriper sur place et de lui faire bouffer ses yeux avec son sourire narquois.

Il s'arrêta juste à mon niveau et sans daigner poser un seul regard sur moi, m'offrit gentiment en coup de poing dans le ventre, me coupant le souffle.

Sous la force de l'impact, je me pliai en deux et manquai de l'insulter.

Sans toujours me regarder il poursuivit :

« -C'est comme ça que les esclaves doivent se prosterner quand leur maître passe. »

Puis il voulut poursuivre son chemin mais la colère me donna la force de répliquer :

« -Pardonnez moi Messire, c'est que je vous ai pris pour une femme avec cette façon de regarder les êtres inférieurs comme moi ! Vraiment avez-vous été une femelle dans une autre vie ou est-ce seulement un côté que vous ne dissimulez que dans votre maisonnée. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher, et certainement de sourire, et reprit sa marche comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ma fierté préservée, je me retournai vers Kathan :

« -Bon maintenant que je sais que je vais passer le reste de mon temps à courir à droite et à gauche pour tenter d'accomplir l'impossible, et quand je parle de l'impossible, c'est d'accomplir en une simple journée toutes les activités que même Sesshomaru-sama ne pourra accomplir sans se casser un ongle, quand est-ce que je commence ? »

Kathan me regarda horrifiée et se releva doucement :

« -Sois vous êtes courageuse, sois vous êtes complètement folle ! Osez braver ainsi sa seigneurie…

-Je pencherai pour la deuxième option, après tout il n'y a qu'un dingue pour prendre comme esclave une dingue. »

Heureuse de me venger ainsi, je la pris par le bras et nous partîmes direction les cuisines manger un bon morceau de gâteau de riz que préparait Isis avant de rejoindre Tandra pour nettoyer le sol jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse s'y voir, on sait jamais peut être que Sesshomaru-sama voudra se curer le nez dans ses moments de solitude.

La journée passa à une vitesse affolante. Kathan ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, et j'avais le droit aux pires gaffes de ma vie.

D'abord le travail à la cuisine…

Même un ouragan n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Empiler les assiettes sales pour les mettre dans la cuve n'était pas difficile, c'était marcher sans tomber sur le chemin qui l'était.

Alors quand la vaisselle était en bois, ça allait, quand c'était en terre cuite, la moitié se brisait. Si bien qu'on m'interdit directement de toucher au reste. J'essuyais l'argenterie avec un torchon, j'épluchais les navets, puis ramassais les ordures par terre pour les jeter dans le feu que je devais alimenter en allant chercher le bois dans la réserve.

Ne prenant ni en compte les échardes ou les bleus causés par mes nombreuses chutes, je devais partir voir l'élevage pour donner un coup de main.

Et quel coup de main !

D'abord il a fallu nourrir le bétail, puis la volaille, amener les sacs à tel endroit, nettoyer la paille que j'avais fait tomber à un autre endroit, les grains ici, le foin par là.

Ensuite il m'a fallu nettoyer le crottin laisser par mes amis les bêtes, parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un les nettoie. Bon quand on s'habituait à l'odeur ça allait, seulement la grande et belle et tellement parfaite Serupendity-hime trouva le moment idéal pour faire sa ballade quotidienne, on ne sait jamais peut être que cela la rendrait plus belle…

Et comme par un heureux hasard, sa route l'avait conduit jusqu'aux écuries. Quand elle me vit, elle ne put bien sûr s'empêcher de compatir à ma miséricorde et de m'encourager vaillamment sur mes tâches difficiles.

« -Ah ! Je me disais bien ! Il régnait dans les environs une odeur écoeurante et nauséeuse. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

-Douce damoiselle, si vous avez le nez trop fin évitez d'ouvrir la bouche, vous verrez avec le temps l'odeur disparaîtra et vous irez beaucoup mieux, répondis-je. »

Elle devint verte de rage et partit furibonde, ses cheveux voletant dans les airs comme des serpents vivants.

Je ricanai intérieurement de cette pauvre fille et me demandai lequel était le pire : Serupdentidity qui se croyait belle, ou Sesshomaru qui s'y croyait tout court. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ces deux là iraient bien ensemble quoi que j'aurais pu compatir à leur douleur mutuelle…si j'avais l'option compassion pour les égocentriques narcissiques. Seulement je l'avais pas !

Alors je continuai de ramasser les excréments, sans penser au dégoût et achevai ma corvée avant la fin de l'après-midi.

Me dirigeant rapidement, en courant et en tombant pour ne pas changer, j'arrivai vers le moulin et les fourneaux. Le potier m'ordonna de nettoyer les pots cassés et les échecs de fabrication. Et comme par hasard, le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser…c'était de les réduire en poussière. Et comment réduire un solide en poudre ?

Bah allez savoir…

Alors je pris les pots cassés et les jetais dans le feu en espérant que cela les consumera entièrement.

Je vous passe les détails concernant les nombreuses blessures que je m'infligeais à moi-même, les rires moqueurs des autres serviteurs, les grognements et mécontentement du potier.

Quand j'arrivai au niveau des rizières, un homme m'attendait les bras croisés. Il se plaignit de mon retard et me jeta à la figure un sac super lourd de riz.

« Prends les sacs et ramène les dans le grenier ! »

Super ! J'avais en tout et pour tout une bonne vingtaine de sac à emmener et seulement deux bras et une grosse colline à gravir pour atteindre le grenier en question…

Et dire que ce n'était que ma première journée…

Mais j'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser faire. Alors je pris une charrette normalement tirée par des bœufs, la remplis d'au moins dix sacs et me mis à tirer.

Au début cela fut assez difficile mais le but n'était pas d'aller au plus vite mais de tenir le rythme.

En deux ascensions douloureuses et périlleuses, je pouvais terminer ce travail plus qu'épuisant.

La charrette s'ébroua et mon ascension commença.

Bon sang ! La terre sèche glissait sous mes pas et mes jambes tremblaient sous l'immense effort que cela me prenait. Chacun de mes pas m'arrachait des cris de douleurs et je serrai les dents pour ne pas succomber à la charge et tout laisser tomber.

J'imaginais pour m'aider dans cette épreuve, qu'au loin il y avait ma liberté, ma vie paisible et calme que je désirais, et cela me donnait des ailes.

Au milieu du chemin, la fatigue de la journée me revint en mémoire et, tandis que tous s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder mon ascension, je ne pus faire un pas de plus.

Je fermai les yeux déçue. Etait-ce là tout ce dont j'étais capable ?

Ne pouvais-je donc pas faire mieux que cela ? J'avais atteint mes limites ?

Puis sans que je m'y attende l'espèce de petite voix agaçante dans ma tête résonna, me donnant un mal de crâne au passage, à moins que ce ne soit le soleil :

« -Courage ! Tu vas y arriver !

-Facile à dire on voit que c'est pas toi qui tire la charrette !

-Je voudrais tellement d'aider…

-Mais tu ne peux pas, alors tais-toi parce que tu me donnes mal au crâne.

-Je me tais si j'ai envie de me taire. Et moi qui étais venue te donner le moyen de réussir…

-D'accord je suis désolée, j'ai eu une dure journée j'ai dû supporter les rires moqueurs et les mesquineries de mes nouveaux meilleurs amis et pour combler le tout je suis actuellement en train de me foutre la honte devant tout le monde.

-Excuses acceptées. Ecoutes moi bien. La source du pouvoir de la Miko réside dans l'essence de ton âme mais c'est dans tes actes qu'elle résonne et agit.

-Ca je le sais déjà merci !

-Alors pourquoi continues-tu à tirer comme une folle ?

-Parce que je ne vois pas le moyen d'utiliser mon pouvoir ! A moins que le riz n'ait besoin d'une purification, cela allégerait certes mon fardeau mais je ne suis pas certaine que cela plaise aux autres…

-Quand tu utilises la flèche sacrée, ou quand tu observes et apprends la nature en écoutant le rythme de la vie, tu t'immerges en eux. Tu deviens la flèche et tu transperces ton propre corps parce que tu es dans la flèche et dans sa cible. Ton âme est le lien entre ces deux points. C'est ton âme qui dirige la flèche.

-Et quel est le rapport.

-Plutôt que de t'entêter à tirer de ton propre corps pourquoi ne pas calquer tes mouvements avec ceux de la terre ou du vent ?

-Tu crois que j'en suis capable ? La terre et le vent sont deux choses bien différentes de la vie végétale ou animale…

-Mais se sont des éléments qui appartiennent au monde pourtant. Les esprits qui parlent aux vivants, les youkais et même les humains dépendent de ces éléments. Même si tu n'as encore jamais entendu le rythme des battements de la terre ou des soupirs du vent, je sais que tu peux le faire maintenant.

-Et pourquoi maintenant ? Je suis épuisée fatiguée la seule chose qui me reste c'est…

-Ta volonté, me coupa-t-elle. C'est par ta volonté que du début à la fin tu as toujours réussis ce que tu entreprenais. Alors maintenant que ton corps est épuisé, cela devrait t'être plus facile de sentir les propres flux qui se dégagent de toi et qui se connectent aux éléments t'entourant.

-Je vois, se concentrer sur les éléments, sur les battements de cœur… »

Ma respiration bruyante se calma peu à peu et à ma grande surprise je sentis la force me revenir. Une brise légère vint chatouiller mon cou et je pus l'entendre. Le soupir du vent. Un mélange emprunt de plusieurs centaine de millier de voix différente, toute unie en une seule pour devenir qu'un seul et puissant souffle.

Ma propre voix se mêla à cette dernière et la charrette me parut soudainement plus légère…à moins que se ne fus mon propre corps.

« -Bravo ! Tu l'as compris, tu as compris les soupirs du vent !

-Je me sens si légère…

-C'est parce que le vent n'a pas de contrainte, c'est la liberté, les soupirs qui parcourent la terre, les rumeurs et murmures de la planète. Il est léger, invisible, libre, et sans contrainte.

-Mais la charrette est toujours aussi lourde…

-Alors entends les battements de la terre, calque tes propres mouvements sur ses battements, tu dois comprendre la fermeté de son cœur, et la douceur de sa surface. »

Très bien, la n'était plus question d'entendre mais de toucher.

Alors je sentis mes pieds prendre racine (au sens figuré) me concentrant sur la moindre parcelle qui me connectait à la Terre. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque se calmer et de nouvelles pulsions vinrent secouer légèrement la plante de mes pieds.

En rouvrant les yeux je la sentis toujours et, concentrer sur ce rythme, je mis un pas en avant, posant mon pied droit en même temps qu'un autre battement, comme ci en le posant j'harmonisais le bruit de percussion.

« -Tu as compris ! Les battements de la terre sont les pas des anciens et de ceux qui la parcourent actuellement. La terre est connectée de partout et chaque mouvement, chaque pas s'unissent pour ne faire qu'un seul rythme régulier. Dans un sens c'est le rythme de la vie car ce qui bouge est vivant.

-La charrette…elle semble si…légère…

-C'est parce qu'en unissant tes propres pas et ta propre force à celle de la terre, chaque contrainte qui lui est liée disparaît. Le flux d'énergie harmonieux s'unie dans cette cadence et c'est comme ci la charrette bougeait d'elle-même. Parce qu'elle est reliée à la terre et qu'en suivant son rythme elle suit la cadence d'elle-même.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas un être vivant.

-Peut être, mais elle a un contact avec la terre, et le simple fait qu'elle puisse varier dans son mouvement montre qu'elle réagit et dépend de son support. »

Alors, tout en suivant la cadence et en écoutant la voix dans ma tête, j'avançai. Je n'avais plus besoin de respirer aussi fort, parce que mon corps était léger et fluide. Je n'avais plus besoin de contracter mes muscles et de serrer les dents, parce que la charrette venait d'elle-même.

Pas après pas, soupir après soupir, j'arrivai enfin la haut.

Quand la charrette fut immobilisée, je posai un regard sur la hauteur et surpris à regarder plus des trois-quarts des habitants de la maisonnée me regarder avec surprise.

Serupendity me regardait avec rage, ses courtisanes avec peur.

Jinjo et Shishio étaient épatés, tout comme Kathan, Isis et Tandra.

Jaken avait la bouche grande ouverte et Sesshomaru me regardait d'un air froid, un rien surpris. De toute façon pour le surprendre celui-là. En revanche je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse parti des spectateurs.

Puis j'haussai les épaules et me remis au travail. Quand je ressortis du grenier pour descendre et reprendre la deuxième tournée, personne n'avait bougé.

Je trouvais cela trop stressant et décidais pourtant de tous les ignorer : à croire que pour une humaine j'avais réalisé un miracle.

La descente fut assez amusante. La pente (qui s'élevait quand même à 35° c'était pas rien) emmena la charrette…qui m'emmena aussi.

Trouvant cela amusant, et plutôt que de courir derrière ou devant, je me mis dessus et me laissai glisser le long de la colline, comme sur un manège. Sauf que pour l'arrêter c'était une autre histoire. Et je fonçais droit sur Sesshomaru.

Celui-ci m'évita avec grâce et aisance, dans un seul mouvement. Il profita aussi de ce mouvement pour se mettre de profil et regarder la fin de mon ascension.

La charrette poursuivit sa course pendant au moins une bonne dizaine de mètre avant de s'arrêter juste en face de Serupendity qui, affolée, était tombée par terre et se couvrait de terre…et de ridicule.

Elle me fusilla du regard et je descendis de la charrette, la mine désintéressée.

Sans lui accorder davantage d'importance, je chargeai d'autres sacs et me replaçai devant.

Les murmures me vinrent aussitôt et ce fut comme ci j'avais toujours senti les battements de la terre. La deuxième ascension ne me prit guère plus de dix minutes. Ajoutant cinq pour décharger et remettre la charrette à sa place je rejoignis Tandra qui était toujours avec les autres.

Le spectacle étant terminé, tous se remirent à leurs affaires.

Kathan me rejoignit :

« -Je retire ce que j'ai dis, tu n'es pas seulement folle, tu es complètement malade ! Porter tous ses sacs et les monter sur la colline par la simple force de tes bras.

-Tu t'es prise pour un youkai ? Me taquina Tandra.

-Plutôt que de me ruiner la santé à faire des allers retours pour des sacs de riz, autant en mettre plein et les amener directement mais comme personne ne voulait me prêter de bœuf, bah j'ai utilisé ma propre force voila.

-Tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de faire est un miracle pour des humains ? S'étonna Isis. Même moi j'aurais du mal.

-Et moi dont, ajouta Kathan.

-En fait personne ici sauf bien sûr les soldats entraînés et les seigneurs ne pourrait le faire, rajouta Tandra. Es-tu sûre d'être humaine Kumiko-chan ?

-Je suis une Miko ! déclarai-je fière et noble, j'aimerai qu'on cesse de me considérer comme une faiblarde et ou trouillarde ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est ni des tâches ardues ou des coups qui me soumettrons ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je fus, je suis et serai insoumise ! »

Sesshomaru se retourna vivement et me fusilla de son regard. Je le toisai et soutins son regard comme la première fois.

Ses lèvres remuèrent et je fus la seule à comprendre : « C'est ce que nous verrons. »

La guerre était déclarée.


	15. Chapter 14

Salut à toutes^^. Je suis tellement contente de voir vos commentaires à chaque fois ça m'emplit de bonheur et de joie.

Enfin bref…

Pour répondre à certaines questions, je profite de ce cours chapitre pour le faire :

-un chapitre spécial « ce que pense Sesshomaru de Kumiko » sera consacrer mais pas tout de suite, quand à ce qu'il pense d'elle je compte bien faire durer le suspens.

-En effet j'ai adoré la série des Avatar, dont j'ai d'ailleurs toutes les musiques et peut être que cela a influencé mon inspiration pour l'heure. Je les ai tous vu en version originale (j'adore la voix du Prince Zuko^^) mais je peux te rassurer en disant que même si cela a une ressemblance, il y a plus de différence que tu ne le penses. Elle n'utilise pas le vent comme un maître de l'air, mais elle se projette parmi les voix et les soupirs du vent afin de rendre son corps plus léger et moins contraignant. Comme quand elle tire une flèche, elle se projette à la fois dans la flèche et dans la cible. C'est pourquoi sa volonté doit être puissante, car alors c'est comme ci elle se transperçait d'elle-même. Et bien là c'est pareil, sauf qu'elle ne projette son âme que dans les soupirs du vent et que la cible c'est son propre corps. Pour la terre c'est la même chose. Elle projette son âme dans le rythme de la terre et en s'unissant à ce rythme (qui peut être considérer comme la somme de toutes les énergies appliquées à la terre à un instant donné) peut influer sur les notions de poids, de mouvements et de contraintes physiques qui y sont liés.

-Pour ma part je poste dès que j'en vois l'occasion et dès que j'ai terminé n'écrire le chapitre suivant. Le week-end l'heure peut varier, en semaine c'est souvent vers 17h00 (quand je finis à 15h le temps de rentrer de Paris), ou plus tard. Ou sinon, quand j'ai des chapitres d'avance, je poste le matin (vers 10-11h) avant de partir.

-Stella bienvenu parmi nous^^ C'est un immense plaisir de partager ma joie d'écrire avec les votres. J'espère que tu ne seras aucunement déçue.

-Amy :…ne pose plus de questions par pitié, tu ne serais pas une voyante par le plus grand des hasards ? Pour répondre à ces seules et uniques questions, la désiré Serupendity jouera un rôle assez important dans la suite de l'histoire (et elle fera bien sûr des coups bas à Kumiko pour sûr) mais ça c'était cousu de fil blanc. Ensuite la petite voix dans la tête de Kumiko a un lien avec le mot esprit pour l'heure. Le terme réincarnation n'est pas ici d'envergure. Quand aux actes de Sesshomaru, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour les trouver, même moi je me rends compte que je le rends illogique et indéchiffrable. Mais en effet il a un projet mais pas pour Kumiko. Disons que…ce n'est pas lui qui a un projet derrière la tête. Peut être comprendras-tu dans quelques chapitres quand il se sera passé plusieurs choses.

-Concernant la petite voix, je viens de remarquer qu'elle avait pris plus d'ampleur dans vos jugements que je ne le pensais. Certes son rôle est important et sa présence étonnamment étrange, seulement pour l'heure ne cherchez pas de conclusions hâtives. Par exemple vous pensez que l'esprit veut dire « Le point faible de Sesshomaru-sama c'est R… » Rin ?

Et qui vous dit que c'est Rin le mot ? Moi pas en tout cas^^.

Bref, prenez le temps de lire, d'apprécier, soyez parano et voyez partout des sens, des sous-entendus, des significations particulières parce que…héhéhé, c'est ma spécialité de mettre des symboles partout.

Bonne lecture.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 14 : J'ai fais mon choix, je n'ai rien à regretter…même si…

Ma première journée me permit de mettre les points sur les « i » à tous ceux qui étaient présent. J'étais peut être considérer comme une esclave, et peut être bien que j'oeuvrais volontiers, mais cela n'était en rien un signe de soumission.

Au moins Sesshomaru était fixé et sa réplique me laissa de marbre. Je connaissais ma force, je connaissais ma propre vertu et je ne céderai pas quitte à en mourir.

J'avais conscience d'être dans une époque difficile ou ce genre de comportement n'existait pratiquement pas, tout comme j'avais conscience de braver avec insolence l'autorité du plus grand des taiyoukais du Japon.

Mais qu'il soit ainsi ou autrement ne changeait en rien la nature des évènements et ma détermination. Il pouvait très bien me tuer sur place pour impudence ou me laisser décomposer dans une cage comme une vulgaire bête de foire, jamais il ne me verrait m'agenouiller devant lui de mon plein gré et l'appeler maître.

Pas une seule fois !

Il pouvait me prendre la chaire, mon sang, ma nourriture, ma beauté, mon don de Miko, ma virginité, ma vie ! Jamais il ne pourrait voler ma détermination !

Il pouvait tenter de me briser de quelque manière que se soit, jamais il n'y arriverait.

Parce que j'étais fermement décidée à vivre pleinement le restant de mes jours fière et noble, dans le rôle que j'avais et mes convictions.

Je ne pouvais pas aider l'humanité par mes pouvoirs, mais au moins pouvais-je demeurer dans l'honneur que la nature m'avait crée.

Alors les journées passèrent, comme passe le temps, et je ne fis que le croiser rarement.

Kathan m'informait sur les activités du milieu, sur les changements, les évènements, sur tout ce qui se passait autour de moi tandis que j'oeuvrais comme les autres domestiques.

J'avais forgé ma place au sein de la demeure, parfois à grand coup de poing, et les youkais avaient appris à me respecter à ma juste valeur.

Bien sûr, la cicatrice sur ma poitrine y jouait beaucoup aussi et jusqu'ici mis à part Sesshomaru, personne ne m'avait frappé.

Puis un jour, Kathan vint me voir, l'air grave et soucieux. J'étais en train de laver le linge de sa majesté Serupendity et donc je ne voyais pas vraiment sa mine.

« -Kumiko-chan, soupira-t-elle de chagrin.

-Hmph ?

-Je…enfin tu… »

Je reposai les draps de soie et me retournai vers Kathan.

Elle était courbée, et ses mains tenaient son bassin, crispées. Son regard était vide, presque éteint, fuyant et ses lèvres enflées.

Je laissai tomber le drap pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'asseoir par terre. Elle se laissa faire et commença à sangloter dans mes bras. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et versa des larmes sur mon épaule :

« -Kathan-chan, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal ? Tu es malade ? Parles moi s'il te plait… »

J'étais vraiment inquiète. Depuis le début de mon séjour, elle ainsi que Tandra et Isis étaient devenus précieuses. Elles me soutenaient dans les moments difficiles et m'offraient joie et amitié sans rien demander en échange.

Que je sois une humaine ou non, que je brave leur maitre ou pas, elles avaient été là pour moi et le moindre que je puisse faire c'est de répondre à leur détresse quand c'était l'occasion. Et en l'occurrence c'était l'occasion.

« -Kathan-chan, s'il te plait je suis inquiète ! Insistai-je en resserrant ma prise sur elle.

-Il…, hoqueta-t-elle, il est venu tout à l'heure…pendant que, elle reprit de l'air et poursuivit la voix tremblante, pendant que je lavais le sol de sa chambre. Il a fait partir les gardes et…

-Et ? »

Elle se resserra autour de son ventre et se remis à sangloter encore plus fort, secouée par ses spasmes elle n'arrivait pas à extérioriser sa peine et au contraire en souffrait.

Pourtant, sans vraiment savoir comment, je sus ce qui s'était passé.

En un instant qui se comptait en milliseconde, je vus, je vécus sa peine, comme ci elle avait été mienne. Je sentis ses mains carnassières, je vis ses sourires obscènes, je m'entendis hurler sous ses lèvres brulantes et le contact se rompit au moment où je le sentis entrer en moi…sans que se soit moi pour autant.

Mes bras enlacèrent le corps enfantin de Kathan encore plus fort, et me forçant à respirer régulièrement pour ne pas succomber à la douleur, mes lèvres s'ouvrirent et ma voix sortit d'elle-même :

« -Hito wa naze, ayamachi wo kurikaesu no darou. (Je me demande pourquoi les gens répètent toujours leurs erreurs.)

Naze, chi wo konomi, arasoi wo konomu no darou. (Comment se fait-il qu'ils aiment le sang, et cherchent les conflits?)

Aa, demo, sonna no koto yori (Ah, mais plus important que ça,)

Watashi no chiisana imouto wo omamori kudasai. (S'il te plaît, protège ma jeune soeur.)

Semete (Au moins,)

Ichi saji no mizu wo (Accordes moi cette petite faveur.)

Watashi wa kakoi no naka kara inorimasu. (Je prie pour ça au plus profond de moi,)

Utsukushi Arcadia yori mo, (Même de cette jolie Arcadia,)

Watashi no chiisana imouto wo osukui kudasai (S'il te plaît, aide ma jeune soeur.) »

Je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'un tel prodige. Et pourtant personne d'autre que moi ne pouvait connaître cette chanson en ce temps.

Mais l'effet que je désirais marcha : Kathan cessa de trembler et s'endormit bercée par ma voix.

Durant mon chant, je l'avais bercé à droite et à gauche lentement tout en lui câlinant les cheveux, comme ma mère le faisait si souvent. Je me souviens que j'aimais quand elle faisait ainsi : cela me rassurait et me calmait tellement…

Dormant, protégée de la réalité par ses doux rêves, Kathan gisait dans mes bras et moi je me sentais impuissante et rageuse.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu s'attaquer à Kathan, une personne cruelle qui se moquait bien des sentiments des gens. Il batifolait à droite et à gauche, se vengeant d'un passé dont il a souffert auprès des femmes en les détruisant de l'intérieur.

Je posai Kathan sur le coin de la pièce, la recouvris d'un drap léger et me levai.

Je me mis d'abord à marcher doucement, pas à pas, tentant de maîtriser le rythme violent de mon cœur. Une haine envers ce monstre submergeait la moindre de mes pensées claires, me rendant encore plus folle de rage.

A chaque détour où je menaçai de le croiser, mes poings se serraient et une violente envie de frapper déchirait mes entrailles.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à suivre un itinéraire imaginaire, guidée seulement par ma rage, je tombai dessus.

Il était juste derrière Sesshomaru et tenait dans ses deux bras les concubines de Serupendity.

Mes dents se serrèrent et mes jointures craquèrent tellement je contractai mes bras.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et me regardèrent légèrement dégoûtés. Sesshomaru fut le seul à prendre la parole :

« -Tu es sur mon chemin !

-Rassurez-vous je ne suis pas là pour vous ! D'ailleurs je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire et partir parce que j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à terminer.

-Et qu'as-tu à faire ? S'enquit-il non surpris très froid. »

Je m'avançai alors juste au niveau de ses épaules à sa gauche, en face de Jinjo.

Il me regarda d'un air pervers et me demanda :

« -Je peux t'aider peut être ?

-Non ! »

Et sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir, pas même moi, Kathan apparut derrière moi en hurlant mon nom tandis que mon poing partit droit dans la mâchoire de Jinjo.

Sitôt deux gardes m'attrapèrent les bras et me firent reculer.

« -Kumiko-chan ! Yamete ! Pitié arrêtez ! Ils vont vous punir !

-Urusai ! Lâchez-moi ! Il doit payer ! »

Jinjo se releva en essuyant le sang au coin de sa bouche et me regarda avec fureur dans les yeux :

« -Tu as osé sale femelle humaine !

-Comment oses-tu encore te considérer comme un homme après ce que tu as fait ! Criai-je en lui décrochant un coup de pied royale au niveau de ses parties génitales »

Il se plia en deux sous la douleur et retint un cri. Les concubines par reflexe s'étaient reculés et Sesshomaru regardait la scène d'un air froid et désintéressé.

Je notai qu'il avait légèrement reculé lui aussi.

« -Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de première ! Elles te servent à ta volonté, elles travaillent pour toi, assurent ton entretient, ta santé, elles usent de leurs vies sans relâche pour ta sale gueule et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est les prendre, les jeter, les briser ! Les mecs comme toi ne devraient même pas exister ! J'ai pitié pour l'être que tu es !

-Damare ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une sale humaine ! Une larve insignifiante que je pourrais écraser de ma main !

-Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas hein ? Regarde ! Je ne peux pas me défendre puisque l'on me retient !

-Je ne suis pas stupide au point de désobéir à Sesshomaru-sama !

-Mais assez stupide pour violer une enfant !

-Elle était consentante ! C'est un honneur pour elle que d'avoir servi son maître !

-Un honneur ! Hurlai-je. Comment oses-tu parler d'honneur ? Tu n'es considéré comme seigneur que par la noblesse de ta famille ! Quand dans ta vie as-tu fais preuve d'honneur ? Jamais ! Tu détruis tes servantes, ingrat ! Et tu te prétends honorable ? Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien qui use de son influence pour assouvir tes manques d'affection ! Tu n'es qu'un chien! Peut être ne suis-je qu'une larve insignifiante mais moi au moins je n'ai pas à me venger de toute les femmes pour ta propre incompétence !

-La ferme !

-Je me demande comment Sesshomaru fait pour avoir autant de déshonneur autour de lui sans le remarquer ! Je suis certaine qu'il a pitié du monstre que tu es ! Un imbécile qui ne voit que sa propre personne n'a aucun honneur ! Tu ne sers que tes intérêts et ne vis que parce que les autres se salissent les mains à ta place ! Tu veux te battre ? Et bien viens ! Les monstres comme toi sont bien trop pitoyables pour pouvoir vaincre qui que se soit !

-Insolente tu es allé trop loin. »

Sauf que lui aussi de son côté il a agit dans l'erreur. Et dans un mouvement de colère, il me gifla, griffant ma peau avec son geste.

Du sang gicla et s'écoula de ma plaie. L'odeur de rouille me vint au nez et je sentis mon estomac commencer à protester.

Le silence s'installa, brisé de temps en temps par les spasmes incontrôlables de Kathan. Jinjo regarda ma blessure puis sa main et il se tourna, blanc comme un linge vers Sesshomaru.

Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé mais quelque chose dans l'atmosphère s'était modifié. L'air était plus lourd, comme chargé d'électricité et le vent soufflait dehors comme appelé à lever une tempête.

Les esprits fuirent littéralement le lieu et les lèvres de Sesshomaru se descellèrent…en même temps qu'un mouvement gracieux de sa main partit.

Le sang gicla. Un gargouillement lugubre accompagna le sang et un corps tomba sur le sol :

« -S…Sesshomaru-sama…naseda ? Murmura Jinjo dans son agonie.

-Je t'ai pourtant prévenu Jinjo. Elle m'appartient. Il n'en est qu'à moi de décider de sa vie et de sa mort. Chaque goutte de sang provoqué par autre que moi est une attaque à ma personne. Tu l'as attaqué, subis maintenant les conséquences de tes actes. »

Ce fut le plus long discours que j'entendis de Sesshomaru.

Jinjo rendit son dernier soupir et Sesshomaru se tourna vers Kathan et moi.

Kathan se prosterna littéralement à ses pieds et implora sa miséricorde.

Comprenant qu'il allait certainement la tuer pour une raison que j'ignore, je me débarrassai des deux poids qui ne me tenaient plus vraiment et m'interposai entre Kathan et Sesshomaru.

Il s'arrêta dans son élan :

« -Tu es sur mon chemin.

-Encore une fois il semblerait, remarquai-je.

-A croire que tu n'as aucun instinct de survie.

-Ton cher demi-frère a fait la même remarque, rajoutai-je. »

Le but étant de ramener sa fureur sur moi.

Et cela marcha, enfin plus ou moins. Je savais bien qu'il ne monterait jamais aucun sentiment. Mais quelque chose me disait que parler de son frère n'était pas quelque chose à faire devant lui.

Aussi s'empara-t-il de ma bouche et de mes joues d'une seule main, et enfonçant ses ongles dans ma plaie il répondit :

« -Je crois que je vais devoir m'occuper plus sérieusement de toi désormais, j'ai été trop patient et trop indulgent. »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. En fait je savais que ce genre de chose devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Et je l'avais bien cherché. Mais j'étais fin prête à affronter les supplices qui m'attendaient. Au moins Jinjo ne violerait plus aucune femme, que se soit Tandra ou Kathan. Parce que je savais que Tandra y était passé et j'avais la certitude qu'elle saurait aider Kathan à s'en remettre.

Quand à moi, le véritable cauchemar allait commencer, non seulement parce que Sesshomaru allait s'occuper de moi, mais surtout parce que je sentais ma détermination fondre face à ses deux or liquide inquisiteur.

Et pour des raisons que j'ignore, la petite voix dans ma tête frémissait, comme ci quelque chose de bien allait se passer.

Je décidai de l'ignorer et tandis que les gardes me mettaient les chaînes qui resteraient à mon poignet, je faisais le deuil de celle que j'étais actuellement. Le deuil de moi-même, le deuil de la fière, noble et pure Miko.

Car une fois traversé le ponton et passer dans la résidence privé de Sesshomaru, quelque chose me dit que je me perdrais moi-même et à tout jamais.

J'ai fais mon choix, je n'ai rien à regretter…même si pour une raison quelconque, mon cœur s'était mis à battre d'affolement quand la porte se referma sur Sesshomaru et que je me retrouvai seule avec lui.

Abandonnée à mon triste sort.

Le cauchemar allait commencer.


	16. Chapter 15

Salut à toutes^^ Désolé de l'immense retard que j'ai accumulé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire avant. Mes cours de cette semaine sont assez nombreux donc ne soyez pas surpris si je poste pas beaucoup. Je vais quand même faire un effort pour garder le rythme de un post, un commentaire, un jour, seulement je ne vous promets rien^^. En attendant voici un chapitre assez sombre et assez…bref vous verrez.

J'espère qu'en le lisant vous ne partirez pas en courant en criant au blasphème !^^'

Bonne lecture et laissez moi des reviews sur ce que vous en pensez.

Disclamer : je ne possède aucun des personnages que vous serez susceptible de reconnaître venant d'Inuyasha ou d'un tout autre manga. Les noms, hormis ceux de la série en question, sont pris d'un générateur de noms japonais et ne font aucunement allusion à un quelconque personnage de manga. En cas de plagiat je ne suis en rien tenu responsable des ressemblances avec d'autres fictions. Cette histoire vient de moi et de moi seul.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 15 : La punition

J'entendis le bois de la porter glisser sur le sol et dans un « plock » ferme et unique, la lumière de l'extérieur s'effaça.

Mes yeux s'accoutumèrent à la pénombre et je la vis une première fois : elle se tenait dans un coin, les cheveux noirs et détachés, elle portait un kimono orange et jaune.

Elle ressemblait exactement à l'esprit de mon rêve à qui appartenait la voix.

Elle jouait à faire rebondir une balle.

Jusqu'ici la seule chose étrange dans l'histoire c'était la présence d'une petite fille dans les appartements privés d'un seigneur Youkai.

Peut être un futur repas.

Seulement autre chose vint frapper mon attention : le ballon ne faisait aucun bruit, pas plus que ses lèvres qui remuaient n'échappaient aucun souffle.

Pourtant je voyais bien le ballon rebondir sur le sol mais c'était comme s'il ne faisait aucun bruit ni ne soulevait aucune poussière.

Puis la fillette fit un mauvais geste et le ballon vint vers moi. Il roula jusqu'à mes pieds et au moment ou il aurait dû me toucher, il me traversa.

Je réprimai un cri de surprise et fixai la jeune fille qui courut le chercher. Sans même me voir elle fonça vers moi et comme le ballon me traversa.

Sauf que quand elle le fit, je sentis toutes mes forces m'abandonner et un froid immense m'envahir. Mes jambes menaçaient de se dérober et des points noirs dérangeaient ma vue.

Quand je pus reprendre mon souffle, je me retournai et cherchai du regard la fille.

Elle n'était plus là. Disparue complètement.

Je tournai sur moi-même, faisant grincer mes chaînes et cherchai dans les moindres recoins la présence quelconque de la jeune fille.

Puis je m'arrêtai sur un coin de la pièce, dissimulé sous d'énorme coussin de soie.

Il devait y en avoir une bonne dizaine mais ce n'était pas leur beauté qui m'avait frappé.

Près de l'un d'eux il y avait le ballon : sphère marron fabriquée par du tissu enroulé sur lui-même, il m'aspirait comme si j'avais été une poussière prise dans le souffle d'un aspirateur psychique.

J'avais conscience que Sesshomaru me fixait froidement, réfléchissant certainement à la teneur de ma punition, seulement dès que j'eus posé les yeux sur le ballon, ce fut comme ci toutes les présences qui m'entouraient disparaissaient pour devenir néant.

Comme ci mon univers entier se résorbait en cette unique petite sphère.

C'était le même ballon qui m'avait traversé quelques secondes auparavant et pourtant il était parti dans l'autre sens avec la fillette.

Je fis un pas en avant, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, sans contrôler mon corps. Et c'est en essayant de cligner des yeux que je me rendis compte que j'avais totalement perdu le contrôle. Je bougeai de moi-même, les yeux rivés sur ce ballon, répondant à cet appel sourd.

Quand je fus juste au dessus du ballon, j'entendis la voix de l'esprit chanter encore cette étrange mélopée dont les paroles ne voulaient se traduire dans ma tête.

Et plus j'approchai ma main du ballon, plus la voix était forte et proche, et plus mes forces me quittaient.

Et quand mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec le tissu une décharge de souvenir m'électrocuta sur place, me propulsant à deux mètres de l'objet en question.

Je sentis la décharge circuler dans mon corps, me paralyser tous les membres et me bruler de l'intérieur. Pourtant je serrai les dents pour de pas hurler mais j'entendis les cri de l'esprit dans ma tête, des cri d'horreur et de peur, des appels dont le nom était destiné à Sesshomaru et des sanglots nombreux et enfantins.

Puis la douleur s'estompa comme elle était venue et l'attirance exercée par le ballon disparut comme elle était venue.

En revanche mes forces ne me revenaient pas et ma paralysie temporaire persistait. Alors il s'avança et me regarda de haut :

« -Qu'as-tu vu ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Je voulus lui répondre qu'il aille se faire voir, seulement je ne retrouvai pas le souffle nécessaire. Comme si je devais réapprendre à respirer.

Et voyant que je ne répondais pas il me donna un coup de pied au niveau de l'estomac. Je sentis un liquide brûlant remonter et j'eus juste le temps de mettre ma main sur ma bouche. Déjà je crachais de la bile et du sang. Et puis la respiration me revint.

Je pris une grande inspiration, savourant l'entrée d'air dans mes poumons, et toussai, comme ci l'on avait étranglé mentalement.

Puis Sesshomaru s'avança et reposa sa question :

« -Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, répondis-je d'une petite voix. »

Il me gifla, m'envoyant quelques mètres au loin. Puis il s'approcha plus près encore et me prit par le kimono et me colla contre le mur.

Ses yeux dans les miens il demanda à nouveau :

« -Qu'as-tu vu ? »

Je ne dis rien. Je supportai son regard avec une pointe de rage et il me menaça de ses ongles en se faisant craquer sa main gauche.

Je n'avais pas peur de lui, ni même de la souffrance qu'il était sur le point de me faire subir. Je sais j'aurais dû, mais la crainte était tellement négligeable à celle que je ressentais encore.

Etrangement, ce n'était pas lui qui m'effrayait, mais la crainte de revivre le moment que j'avais vécu en touchant ce ballon.

C'était comme un cauchemar horrible, qu'on avait vécu, sentis, mais dont on ne se souvenait pas au réveil. Et il voulait savoir ce que j'avais vu dans ce rêve, alors que je n'en avais aucune idée.

La seule chose qui m'était restée, c'était ce cri de fille, un cri perçant et brisant mes entrailles de peur et de douleur. Un cri unique, perçant, larmoyant et si angoissant…

« -Qu'as-tu vu ? » Il s'énervait. A croire que le savoir avait de l'importance. En y repensant le ballon était bien réel et se trouvait dans sa chambre. Donc le propriétaire de cette balle, la petite fille, devait être une connaissance de Sesshomaru.

Et peut être avait-il besoin de mes dons de Miko, sinon pourquoi aurait-il interdit à quiconque de me désirer et de porter la main sur mon corps ?

Il avait besoin de savoir quelque chose sur cette fille, sur ce que j'avais vu et je comptais bien ne jamais lui dire.

« -Je ne vous en dirais rien, répondis-je guère plus effrayé.

-Alors tu viens de te condamner toi-même. »

Puis il resserra sa prise sur ma gorge et sa main partit en direction de mon épaule. Sauf que je ne comptais pas le laisser faire.

Alors je frappai sa main droite avec mon coude, libérant sa prise sur moi et ripostai dans un direct du droit direction sa mâchoire.

A ma surprise il se le prit de plein fouet mais ne recula que de quelques pas. Insensible à une quelconque douleur, il posa néanmoins sa main droite sur sa joue. Ses yeux, baissés, se relevèrent vers moi dans un mouvement très lent et effrayant puis l'ambre noyé dans le blanc se dilata et prit une teinte verdâtre noyé dans un rouge vif.

Ses cheveux volèrent légèrement et ses traits normalement lisse et serein se déchiraient en un rictus de fureur.

« -Tu es allée trop loin esclave j'ai été trop clément, mais c'est fini, je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs que mon père. »

Et sur ces mots il se redressa et sa main droite s'illumina d'une étrange couleur verte. Me souvenant la façon dont il l'avait utilisé, je pris peur et tentai de me réfugier derrière les meubles. Mais il fut plus rapide et son fouet me trancha la chaire de mon dos. La douleur soudaine me fit hoqueter et un liquide chaud et visqueux sortit de la plaie. Sous le choc, mes jambes se dérobèrent et je chutai tête la première au niveau de l'armoire.

Je me relevai pourtant et lui fis face, sans même pouvoir éviter le deuxième coup qui cette fois trancha ma poitrine : du bassin droit jusqu'à l'épaule gauche en passant par le sein droit.

Cela me coupa le souffle et je me sentis projeter en arrière. Trouvant appuie sur un vase, je le pris fermement et le lançai désespérément vers Sesshomaru, tout en me relevant et cherchant à fuir. Ce dernier brisa le vase en plein vol et m'entailla la joue gauche.

Ma vue se troublait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

A chacun de ses pas, sa fureur grandissait, son fouet fusait de partout et une nouvelle entaille se créait sur mon corps.

Quand mes jambes furent lacérées suffisamment de coup pour refuser de me porter, il cessa de s'approcher de moi tout en me donnant d'autres coups ailleurs.

Je n'avais plus la force de crier alors je le laissais faire et accueillais l'obscurité qui m'emportait avec soulagement.

Le froid remplaçant les brulures nombreuses sur mon corps qui n'était plus que sang, tandis qu'il s'acharnait toujours, brisant ma chair sous des plaies.

Peut être que sur un Youkai cela serait moins catastrophique mais mon corps était celui d'un humain, alors je sentis la vie partir. Je savais bien qu'il ne voulait que me punir de l'insolence, seulement la rage l'avait gagné et il accomplissait ce que j'avais tenté de lui faire faire auparavant.

C'était comme une victoire pour moi. Je ne sentais même plus mes larmes de douleur s'écouler de mes joues ou l'impact cinglant de ses coups sur mon corps. Je ne sentais rien de tout cela, seulement un froid effrayant et une sensation de partir.

Puis une grande lumière m'aveugla et une petite créature entra dans la pièce. C'était Jaken. Il implorait Sesshomaru d'arrêter, lequel ne l'écoutait pas. Après un ultime coup pourtant Jaken s'écria, hurlant de toutes ses forces :

« -Sesshomaru-sama arrêtez ou vous allez la tuer ! »

Alors il s'arrêta dans son geste et s'immobilisa.

Sa respiration se calma rapidement et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, sans me quitter de ses yeux. Les miens n'imploraient pas, ils étaient vides. J'attendais la mort, littéralement.

Pourquoi l'implorer de me l'offrir ? Il n'est rien de bien important que je désire de lui. Et même si Jaken était intervenu en la faveur de ma vie, cela n'allait rien changer.

Alors il pouvait m'achever ou me laisser crever selon son humeur, que m'importait.

Seulement je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça. Kathan, Tandra et Isis débarquèrent dans la chambre et Kathan se jeta sur moi.

Elle me prit le visage et l'enlaça, réveillant la douleur à ce niveau.

« -Kumiko-chan, ne partez pas ! Restez avec nous !

-Tandra ! Ordonna Isis, des tissus et de l'eau chaude.

-Oui ! Fit-elle en sortant rapidement.

-Jaken-sama, poursuivit Isis, il nous faut lui prodiguer des soins. »

Jaken ne réagit pas, regardant Sesshomaru surpris et craintif. Sesshomaru ne me quittait pas des yeux, et moi non plus je ne regardais rien d'autre que lui.

En fait je ne ressentais pas grand-chose en cet instant, mais j'étais attiré par ses ambres fascinantes. Lui ne respirait ni la culpabilité ni la satisfaction, seulement la froideur.

Puis la fillette m'apparus, juste à côté de Sesshomaru.

Elle se cachait derrière sa jambe et me regardait toute triste.

« -Restes avec nous Kumiko-chan ! Répétait Kathan en pleurant et en me berçant.

-Nee-chan, résonna la voix dans ma tête. »

Comme un reflexe mes yeux dérivèrent vers la jeune fille. Elle s'était avancée vers moi et tenait son ballon très fort dans ses bras.

« -Nee-chan tu vas partir ? Demanda-t-elle sans remuer des lèvres.

-C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, répondis-je en pensée sachant qu'elle m'entendrait. C'est une mort comme une autre.

-Mais nee-chan et les autres ? Et Kathan-chan ? Et Isis-chan ? Si tu les abandonnes comment qu'elles feront ?

-Je ne suis là que depuis deux semaines, même si je les aime bien je ne suis pas si importante que ça…

-Et pour Sesshomaru-sama ? Tu vas l'abandonner lui aussi ?

-C'est bien le premier que je veux laisser derrière moi !

-Pourquoi tu es si méchante envers Sesshomaru-sama ? Se plaignit-elle.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si je suis dans cet état là c'est à cause de lui ? Fulminai-je intérieurement.

-C'est parce que tu as été vilaine !

-Vilaine ? Je n'ai rien demandé à personne ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être une esclave ou à l'appartenir ! Je voulais juste devenir forte pour aider les autres, pour remplir mon rôle de Miko, pour enfin devenir quelqu'un aux yeux d'une personne !

-Et après ?

-Après ?

-Oui et après tu vas faire quoi ? Tu es déjà quelqu'un aux yeux de Sesshomaru-sama, de Kathan-chan et des autres ! Et maintenant que tu es comblée tu les laisse tomber ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les utiliser et de partir comme ça !

-Mais je…

-Si tu es dans cet état là c'est parce que tu le méritais c'est tout ! Sesshomaru-sama veut simplement comprendre…

-Comprendre ? Ecoutes l'esprit je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre ni même de faveur à son encontre. Alors qu'on me laisse mourir en paix. »

Et comme ci l'ordre avait fusé, la petite fille abaissa le regard et se retourna tout en chantant doucement.

Je sentis des mains s'activer tout autour de moi et mon regard se reporta sur Sesshomaru qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un pouce.

Avait-il vu qu'à l'instant l'esprit d'une fillette jouait en sa faveur et tentait de le défendre dans mes convictions ? Je ne pense pas.

Un gros frisson parcourut mon corps et une impression d'étouffement contracta mes poumons, rendant ma respiration difficile et douloureuse.

« -Oh mon dieu on est en train de la perdre ! S'écria Kathan en larme. Kumiko-sama ne partez pas je vous en supplie !

-Kumiko-chan, souffla Isis en essuyant mes plaies tandis que Tandra raccommodait mes plaies les plus ouvertes. »

Serupendity s'était ramenée aussi et me regardait gire au sol avec un étrange sourire : mélange de joie et aussi de frustration.

Elle se tenait derrière Sesshomaru qui n'avait toujours pas protesté ni même bougé. Pourtant quelque chose dans son regard avait changé avec la remarque de Kathan, quelque chose que je cherchais à qualifier dans mon esprit sans trouver d'adjectif adéquat.

Un changement à peine perceptible, une respiration coupée à peine masquée, un sentiment à peine révélé.

Comme s'il venait de se remémorer de la perte d'un être cher ! C'était ça. Comme quand on regarde quelqu'un mourir et que sa mort nous ramener à celle d'une personne qui nous était précieuse.

Sesshomaru ressentait exactement cela. La lueur dans son regard s'était mué en une tristesse inimaginable en l'espace que quelques millisecondes et la douleur de son cœur avait provoqué un soubresaut dans ce dernier, chose qu'il avait dissimulé avec aisance.

Le fantôme de la fillette apparut juste au dessus de lui et elle me regarda tristement.

« -Tu n'as pas lâché l'affaire hein ? Remarquai-je.

-Non, c'est toi qui t'accroches à la vie, corrigea-t-elle.

-Je ne m'accroche pas à la vie, rétorquai-je, j'attends la mort.

-Quelle différence ?

-Il y en a pour moi.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être honnête avec toi-même sans que j'ai besoin d'intervenir ?

-Peut être parce que j'ai toujours eu besoin que quelqu'un me montre mes erreurs pour remarquer que j'en faisais, soupirai-je mentalement. Et comme j'ai souvent été seule…

-Et maintenant que tu ne l'es plus tu veux toujours partir ?

-Plus que jamais maintenant que j'ai l'occasion.

-Il y a des gens qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour vivre plus longtemps, pour survivre et toi qui a cette occasion tu veux abandonner ? La mort peut frapper n'importe quand et de manière parfois si horrible ! Crois-tu que j'ai voulu mourir ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je vivre malheureuse ? Par respect pour des personnes qui ne savent rien de moi ?

-Et moi alors ? Je suis morte et pourtant je continue à vivre en toi !

-Et bien prends ma place ! Je te la donne volontiers.

-Même si je le voulais je ne le peux. Kumiko-sama réfléchissez ! La vie est la chose la plus précieuse qu'on possède et vous êtes prête à la jeter, comme de rien ! Vous n'êtes pas une Miko ?

-Bien sûr que j'en suis une !

-Alors pourquoi n'honorez vous pas la vie avant tout ! Vous avez été dans la nature, dans les animaux, dans les feuilles et dans les oiseaux ! Vous avez entendu les murmures du vent et vous êtes unie au rythme du cœur de la terre ! Vous savez comme la vie est importante et incroyable et vous êtes pourtant sur le point de la quitter parce que vous êtes en face de difficultés !

-C'est tellement plus facile ainsi… »

Alors, Sesshomaru cligna des yeux et s'avança vers moi.

Kathan ne bougea d'un pouce, même quand il la poussa légèrement elle resta de marbre.

Alors il soupira et posa sa paume sur la cicatrice du croissant de Lune, qui était d'ailleurs à peine visible entre les entailles.

Son regard toujours rivé dans mes yeux, il s'enfonça un ongle au niveau de sa paume et posa sa main sur la cicatrice.

Mon corps qui était brulant avait froid. Et quand il déposa sa main sur ma cicatrice, mes spasmes se calmèrent, en même temps que la douleur et que mes larmes.

Une douce chaleur se répandit partout dans mon corps et le froid disparut rapidement, en même temps que ma respiration se clarifiait et que mes forces me revenaient.

Sans pour autant quitter ses yeux, mon cœur se remit à battre de plus en plus fort, et les bourdonnements dans mes oreilles cessèrent comme ils étaient venus.

Kathan cessa de pleurer et regarda la scène paralysée.

Isis et Tandra s'étaient arrêter dans leurs tentatives de me garder vivante et se fut comme ci le monde avait arrêté de respirer.

Serupendity voyait rouge, sa haine envers moi redoubla d'intensité et je la vis se contrôler en se mordant la langue à grande peine.

Jaken ne bougeait pas, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux encore plus ronds et globuleux.

Puis le chant de l'esprit vint à moi et la douceur remplaça la douleur. Je sentis mes paupières s'alourdirent et je sentis ma conscience partir rapidement, le sommeil l'emportant face à toutes formes de lutte.

Ce ne fut qu'après mon apaisement, que je sentis sa main quitter la cicatrice. Seulement la douceur ne me quitta pas, et je rêvais que deux yeux ambrés veillaient à ma vie…


	17. Chapter 16

Peut être Toi

Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour ce grand retard mais j'ai eu fort à faire durant cette semaine te beaucoup d'émotion m'ont empêchés d'écrire quoi que se soit.

Mais je suis de retour (pour vous jouer d'autres tours) avec un chapitre que beaucoup vont appréciés (moi la première, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'envie Kumiko).

Enfin voila, laissez moi des reviews si vous voulez connaître la suite qui est fort amusante je dois l'avouer. Vous n'aurez jamais vu Sesshomaru ainsi, je vous le garantie^^.

Chapitre 16 : Le pardon, reflet d'une détresse au clair de Lune.

Le réveil fut paisible, comme le sommeil. Un long sommeil sans rêve, sans souvenir de la veille.

Normal car la veille aussi je dormais.

Je ne savais pas vraiment la durée de mon sommeil réparateur, mais de mémoire il dura.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, ma vue trouble me renseigna sur la présence d'une personne à mes côtés.

Son souffle me chatouilla le visage et une fraîche odeur de menthe titilla mes narines. C'était Kathan. Pour une raison que j'ignore, l'haleine des Youkais était différente de celle des humains. Autant ces derniers nous permettaient de connaître le contenu de leur dernier repas (surtout qu'il était impossible de se brosser les dents à l'époque mais j'avais réussi à retrouver plus ou moins un dentifrice naturel à base de plantes aromatiques et de miel mélangé à de la cire.), autant celles des Youkais étaient très différentes. La plupart du temps, c'était des senteurs sucrés, rarement amer ou nauséabonde. En fait cela dépendait du régime alimentaire de l'individu.

Quand celui-ci se nourrissait de chair fraîche, la saveur était souvent sucrée, voire presque herbacée. En revanche quand la chair était humaine ou en décomposition, l'odeur sucrée dérivait vers une immondice à l'image de sa nourriture.

Quand il s'agissait d'herbivore, l'haleine des Youkais varié dans l'acide voire résineuse.

Et puis, après chaque individu avait ses propres variances de sucré. Par exemple, Kathan avait cette odeur de menthe douce, légèrement mélangé à des effluves de gingembre.

Jaken était plutôt dans des variances qui rappelaient la coriandre et le thym, tout en gardant cette sensation de sucré.

Sesshomaru lui…

Il avait une odeur de miel…

Peut être que l'odeur des Youkais étaient liées à leur puissance et que plus ils étaient forts, plus l'odeur était sucré.

Kathan s'avança vers mon visage, ses mains dans la mienne, et s'exclama légèrement inquiète :

« -Kumiko-chan ! Tout va bien ? Tu as soif ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

-Kathan…chan, murmurai-je d'une petite voix. Je ne te vois pas très bien. »

Je tentai de bouger mais une méchante douleur me frappa à l'estomac ainsi qu'au niveau des bras, me paralysant et m'arrachant un petit cri.

Kathan réagit au quart de tour :

« -Ne bouge pas ! Tes blessures sont profondes…, ajouta-t-elle un peu gênée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je suis…vivante ?

-Il s'en est fallu de peu…, commença-t-elle.

-Racontes-moi.

-Le seigneur était complètement fou et incontrôlable. Ce ne fut que quand Jaken-sama lui dit qu'il allait te tuer qu'il s'arrêta. Alors Tandra-chan, Isis-chan et moi-même avons tenté de te maintenir en vie mais en vain, raconta-t-elle d'un souffle. Puis ton cœur a diminué de fréquence et nous étions en train de te perdre. »

Jusque là, l'histoire concordait parfaitement. Sauf que personne ne savait qu'en même temps j'étais en train de taper la discute avec l'esprit enquiquineur d'une gamine qui avait le malheur d'avoir raison sur mon compte.

C'est après que mes souvenirs étaient vague.

« -Et après ?

-Sesshomaru-sama s'est ouvert la paume de sa main avec ses griffes et a laissé le sang pénétrer par la cicatrice de brulure sur votre poitrine, m'expliqua-t-elle en me remontrant le geste.

-Il a fait ça ?

-Et puis votre cœur s'est remis à battre normalement et vous vous êtes endormi. Il s'est écoulé trois jours durant lesquels je n'ai cessé de veillez sur vous.

-Je te remercie Kathan-chan, je n'en valais pas la peine tu avais peut-être autre chose à faire.

-En fait Sesshomaru-sama me l'avait demandé aussi, fit-elle.

-Et maintenant ?

-Les ordres sont clairs, du repos pendant une bonne semaine et ensuite…, son teint joyeux disparut et ses yeux fuirent, et bien ensuite Sesshomaru-sama décidera de quoi faire de toi.

-Vraiment ? Je soupirai. Je me demande bien pourquoi il m'a laissé vivre, il était bien partit pour me tuer.

-Vous vouliez mourir ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Tu sais Kathan-chan, là où je vivais avant, il n'y avait plus de maitre, d'esclave, de seigneurs, de youkais. Il n'y avait que des humains.

-Ouah…cela a dû te faire un choc de rencontrer un Youkai.

-On peut le dire, même si c'était un Hanyo ressemblant à un insecte bizarre. Là-bas, les hommes et les femmes étaient égaux et l'on vivait longtemps dans la paix.

-Pas de guerre de territoire ? Un paradis humain…

-Pour la plupart oui…

-Pas pour toi ?

-Là-bas, les notions de respect et d'honneur ont disparus et ne règnent maintenant que le profit matériel et la richesse personnelle. Plus personne ne fait attention à la nature ou aux esprits.

-C'est effrayant…

-Je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment senti chez moi, j'étais rejetée littéralement par mon entourage et par la société.

-Même par ta famille ?

-Mon père a glissé d'une falaise quand j'étais toute petite, je l'ai vu tombé et mourir. Ma mère se transforma en un cadavre ambulant, ne se nourrissant plus, se laissant mourir petit à petit. Puis quelques années plus tard, quand elle avait oublié jusqu'à son propre nom, elle se jeta du haut de la même falaise et se brisa sur les rochers.

-Je suis désolée.

-Là-bas ce genre d'histoire est une véritable tragédie, il n'arrive que très rarement ce genre de chose. Ici c'est différent, les gens meurent si facilement…

-Pourtant, remarqua Kathan, tu préfères cet endroit à chez toi.

-Oui, parce qu'ici j'apprends, je découvre, je vis pour des gens qui ont besoin de moi ! J'appartiens enfin à un monde dans lequel je me sens chez moi, à part entière dans cet univers. Les gens sont différents, ils vivent peut être dans la crainte de la mort, mais sont près à se sacrifier plutôt que de perdre leurs enfants. Chez moi c'est leur petit confort avant tout, c'est eux d'abord et les autres après.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux mourir…

-Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux pouvoir profiter de ma vie comme je l'entends, non soumise à un maitre qu'il soit humain ou Youkai.

-Ce n'est pas pour préserver la fierté des Mikos ?

-La mort permet de préserver bien des choses : le silence d'un crime, les secrets d'arcanes ancestraux, l'honneur d'un grand guerrier, mais la fierté de la Miko ne peut se préserver qu'à travers les actes vivants de cette dernière. C'est pourquoi même si Sesshomaru me menaçait de mort, je ne me soumettrai pas.

-C'est effrayant, comme si tu n'avais aucun instinct de survie…

-On me l'a déjà fait remarquer. »

Elle rigola quelque peu et m'apporta eau et nourriture. Durant le repas, j'appris que Sesshomaru était de sortie avec Jaken, pour régler une affaire de guérilla tout à l'Ouest. Au moins je serai tranquille jusqu'à son retour.

Puis le sommeil me rattrapa et je m'endormis en me demandant la raison de ma fatigue après ces trois jours de repos.

Quand je me réveillai il faisait nuit noire et Kathan dormait profondément à mes côtés.

Je me redressai en grinçant des dents et recouvris son corps d'une petite couverture, histoire qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

Kathan était vraiment une fille attachante. Souriante et attentionnée, elle rythmait les journées de ses rires cristallins et nous offrait un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres de notre servitude.

En dépit de ses devoirs parfois douloureux et lourds, elle avait toujours su faire preuve de courage et elle avait pour cela tout mon respect.

Je me levai doucement, goûtant avec appréhension le contact de mes pieds sur le parquet froid et tentai de me lever. Le début fut un peu tendu, la pièce tourna dans ma tête pendant quelques secondes mais je me stabilisais et marchai alors en titubant.

Je voulais juste prendre l'air un peu, histoire de me sentir plus en forme et de respirer à plein poumon l'odeur de la vie.

La porte s'ouvrit sans mal et je mis au moins deux minutes à m'asseoir sur le sol.

La nuit était belle. La Lune brillait dans le ciel en une faucille scintillante de mille feux et son éclat rendait les myriades d'étoiles pâles à ses côtés.

Une brise fraîche balaya mes cheveux et caressa mon visage dans une tendresse sans pareil.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et j'appréciai le silence de la nuit.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et mon regard se porta sur le jardin. Un grand bassin s'étalait en un cercle infime tout autour de la petite résidence et des roseaux dissimulaient sa profondeur.

Un petit pont permettait l'accès au reste de la demeure.

J'étais encore dans les appartements privés de Sesshomaru. Sentant des fourmillements dans mes jambes je décidai de faire un petit tour à mon rythme.

Après tout je n'avais pas la force de m'enfuir et une sorte d'intuition m'interdisait complètement ce geste. J'avais beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que j'avais été captive dans cette résidence et le contact avec Kikyô et Kagome m'avait bien aidé.

A ce propos, je me demandai ce qu'était devenu Kikyô. Sesshomaru l'avait-il tué ? Ou comme elle pensait l'avait-il laissé en vie ?

Sesshomaru était pour moi un mystère des plus inimaginables. Etrange, froide, mystérieux et pourtant il m'avait sauvé la vie.

Il ne laissait jamais rien exprimé et s'était à peine s'il avait un cœur. Pourtant même si je délirais, j'avais bien vu dans son regard cette pointe de souvenir douloureux resurgir en sa mémoire.

J'avais assisté en seule spectatrice à la façon dont il avait englouti cette émotion et dompté le moindre de ses traits, avec une telle force.

Mes pas me menèrent alors vers un arbre, un cerisier pour être plus précise. En cette période de l'année il ne devait pas être en fleur, cependant une petite pluie de pétales tombait lentement sur le sol.

Et en m'avançant, l'odeur de ces fleurs de cerisier pénétrèrent mes narines et me calmèrent instantanément. Puis ma main se posa sur le tronc de l'arbre et mon front en fit de même.

Le contact froid de l'écorce apaisa mes maux de tête brulant et j'accueillis cet apaisement avec un soupir de soulagement.

Puis la brise souffla de nouveau et une odeur de miel me vint.

Immédiatement, l'image de Sesshomaru me vint et mes yeux se levèrent vers les branches.

Il était là, il ne me regardait pas. Son regard se portait sur la Lune dont le croissant était exactement le même que sur son front.

Pensif et distant il semblait converser mentalement avec cette dernière, comme ci l'univers autour de lui n'était alors rien.

Ses yeux normalement ambrés étaient argentés à cause de la lumière lunaire et ses cheveux scintillaient à croire qu'ils étaient de diamant et non gris.

Il portait sa traditionnelle fourrure sur l'épaule droite mais il avait remplacé son haori soutenu par son armure par un simple Kimono blanc, décoré de fleurs jaunes et rouges, aux manches amples.

La brise nocturne faisait danser ses cheveux en un gracieux ballai mystique, accompagné de ses manches.

Il ferma ses paupières et sa poitrine se souleva lentement, comme s'il prenait plaisir à humer le doux parfum de la nuit. Puis il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et sans m'accorder un seul regard, brisa le silence :

« -Tu sembles aller mieux, fit-il doucement mais froid.

-Ce ne sont que des apparences en effet, rétorquai-je.

-Au moins as-tu retrouvé ton sale caractère, c'est hélas la chose que tu aurais dû perdre.

-J'aurais aimé perdre davantage, comme la vie par exemple, lançai-je acide. Mais comme chaque fois vous m'en avez empêché.

-Je te l'ai dis, seul moi décide de la mort et de la vie qui t'est accordé.

-Pourtant vous étiez bien partit pour me l'enlever, je me demande pourquoi s'être arrêté en si bon chemin.

-Je ne suis pas là pour satisfaire tes caprices mais pour que tu puisses satisfaire les miens. Tu voulais la mort je t'ai laissé en vie ! Rétorqua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Je me demande pourquoi vous vous entêtez à garder une si faible et si pitoyable humaine ? Vous le si grand et si puissant Sesshomaru, si grand qu'il n'a besoin de personne pour vivre.

-J'aimerai bien le savoir, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

-Super, nous voila bien avancé. Mais au fait ne devriez-vous pas être en train de régler le compte à une petite guérilla plus à l'Ouest?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, me répondit-il simplement.

-D'accord, désolé de m'être intéressé deux secondes à la vie de sa grandissime excellence Sesshomaru-sama.

-Excuse accepté, riposta-t-il. Au moins c'est un bon début tu commences à bien parler.

-Sarcasme ne va pas de paire avec la noblesse on dirait, soupirai-je, mais bon c'est toujours bon de rêver n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se laissa tomber de l'arbre avec aisance et fut sur moi en même pas deux secondes. Je n'avais pas bougé, pourquoi faire je ne pouvais pas aller plus vite qu'un escargot.

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts fins et me força à le regarder dans les yeux en levant ma tête.

Ses deux ambres inquisitrices firent battre mon cœur à grande vitesse et je me maudis de ne pouvoir contrôler ces stupides battements.

« -La punition ne t'a-t-elle servi à rien ?

-A parce que c'était une punition ? M'exclamai-je faussement étonnée, je croyais que vous aviez besoin de passer vos nerfs sur quelques choses de vivants et de désespérément obstinées.

-Non seulement tu es obstinée mais tu es aussi fourbe et mesquine ! Ajouta-t-il, et tu as d'ailleurs bien failli réussir à m'obliger à faire ce que je ne comptais pas faire.

-Vous parlez de me tuer ou simplement de vous rendre compte qu'en fin de compte vous n'êtes pas aussi insensible qu'il n'y parait ?

-Encore maintenant tu essaies de m'avoir avec tes phrases stupides !

-Stupides ? Attendez si vous croyez que je n'ai rien remarqué vous vous trompez. Pendant un instant, quelques millisecondes vous avez senti un pincement dans votre cœur alors que j'agonisais !

-En effet tu agonisais et tu délirais certainement !

-Vous pouvez le prétendre mais ça ne change rien en ce que j'ai vu. Ma souffrance vous a rappelé un moment douloureux dans votre vie et vous l'avez habilement dissimulé comme vous le faites toujours mais vous ne me trompez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas si insensible et si cruel que vous voulez le prétendre !

-Je suis le Youkai le plus cruel et le plus insensible qui soit ! Haussa-t-il. »

Puis il se tut et me lâcha, se retournant.

Il me fit dos et commença à partir.

Il s'arrêta et tourna légèrement sa tête, juste assez pour que je puisse voir le quart de son visage. Et ce dernier était empreint d'une immense et douloureuse détresse. Si grande que ma fureur et ma rancune envers lui avait fondu et que l'envie de m'élancer et de le réconforter s'était mise à ronger mes entrailles.

Son regard si pénétrant et si froid n'était plus qu'une petite sphère étrangement faiblarde, si faible qu'on aurait pu dire qu'elle pouvait s'éteindre au moindre soupir.

Puis il se retourna et disparut sous l'ombre de la nuit, lui et ses secrets.

Pendant quelques secondes il m'avait laissé voir l'être sensible, affaiblie et meurtrie qu'il était réellement. Lui qui était parfait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait s'était laissé pendant une seconde à sa véritable nature, devant moi une simple humaine.

Peut être était-ce sa façon de se faire pardonner du massacre qu'il m'avait fait subir.

Seulement, en retournant me coucher et en me réveillant les jours suivants, je n'arrivais plus à donner raison à ma haine ou à cette fureur que j'avais auparavant envers lui.

Je n'avais plus que de l'incompréhension et une furieuse envie de savoir.

Pourquoi était-il ainsi aujourd'hui ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il vive avec une telle détresse ?

Et enfin, surtout, pourquoi m'avait-il laissé la voir, sachant pertinemment que j'étais son ennemi depuis l'instant où il avait désiré et annoncé au monde entier que j'étais son esclave…


	18. Chapter 17

Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce retard mais j'arrive à un moment où, dans mes cours, j'ai dû mal à suivre. Alors bon je pense que beaucoup peuvent comprendre, la première année de pharmacie c'est pas facile du tout.

Et puis je vous avais prévenu que j'allais essayer de tenir le rythme de post, mais j'ai pas vraiment pu. Enfin bref, voila la suite quand même et vraiment désolé de l'attente. Dans deux semaines je serais en vacance et je reprendrais tout ça^^ promis.

En attendant je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle fan qui plus est quand cette dernière a rajouté ma fiction dans ses histoires préférées! Je suis trop contente. Voici un chapitre qui promet d'être éprouvant pour notre pauvre Kumiko (pauvre pour l'instant c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire).

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 17 : Voyage forcé.

« -C'est hors de question !! »

Mon cri résonna dans toute la salle pendant au moins une bonne minute. Quand l'écho de mes protestations se tut, remplacé par les bruissements d'une petite brise, Isis s'avança et passa devant Kathan effrayée :

« -Pas la peine de t'acharner sur Kathan-chan ! Elle n'a fait que te donner les ordres de Sesshomaru-sama, la protégea Isis. »

Son intervention me calma rapidement et je m'en voulus aussitôt de m'être énervée. Seulement Sesshomaru me faisait perdre mon calme. Depuis cette nuit je n'avais pas arrêté de cogiter sur lui, sur son potentielle passé, sur ses liens avec cette gamine, sur les raisons de sa façon d'être.

Et repenser sans cesse à lui, tout en me forçant désespérément à l'oublier pour pouvoir reposer en paix, me frustrait de moi-même.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'enfin la dernière et plus cuisante blessure de mon corps me permettait d'avoir libre court aux moindres parcelles de mon petit corps, Kathan était venu m'annoncé une bien mauvaise nouvelle.

« -Je suis désolée Kathan-chan, soupirai-je en calmant mes nerfs, mais pourquoi moi ?

-Ce sont ses ordres Kumiko-chan, je suis désolée, ajouta Kathan sincère.

-Rha ! Celui là ! Il n'a pas pu m'embêter pendant une semaine le temps que mes blessures se referment et à peine j'arrive à me tenir sans tituber qu'il trouve le moyen de me malmener ! Je l'aurais un jour !

-Parles moins fort Kumiko-chan ! S'exclama Tandra inquiète, s'il t'entendait…

-Et bien qu'il m'entende ! La coupai-je furibonde, qu'il m'entende et qu'il sache que je n'aurais de répit avant de lui avoir collé à sa petite gueule d'ange le fond de ma pensée !

-Tant mieux le voyage promet d'être long, intervint alors Sesshomaru, débarquant de nulle part. »

Les autres s'inclinèrent intimidées et gênée. Moi je le fusillais du regard et ne désirais qu'une seule chose : lui foutre mon poing dans la figure ! A ce propos mes mains me démangeaient dangereusement et mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans mes chaires tant j'essayai (en vain bien sûr) de me contenir.

« -Et où allons-nous donc ? Demandai-je en serrant les dents.

-Sois prête pour ce midi, je te préviens je n'attends pas.

-Et bah partez ! Protestai-je, vous n'aurez nullement besoin de m'attendre parce que je ne viendrai pas !

-Je te tirerai par les cheveux s'il le faut mais tu viendras Miko ! Me répondit-il avec cette assurance qui me mets toujours les nerfs plus à vif. »

Fulminant de rage, je lui tirai puérilement la langue en émettant le son qui allait avec. Puis je repartis dans ma petite chambre et y restai enfermée jusqu'à l'heure dites !

J'avais décidé de ne pas y aller à son foutu voyage et je n'irais pas !

Alors plutôt que de préparer docilement mes affaires, je les éparpillai partout dans ma chambre et m'attachai au lit avec des chaînes et des cordages. Au moins s'il voulait me tirer par les cheveux, il le ferait avec le lit !

Il n'avait qu'à venir je l'attendais !

Seulement la porte ne s'ouvrit pas sur Sesshomaru mais sur une dinde version youkai féminin. Cette dernière se permit d'entrer dans MA chambre et se pouffer en ME regardant.

Relevant mes yeux de rage, je coupai court à sa mesquinerie de gamine :

« -Et si tu allais voir ailleurs si les poules ont des dents ?

-Les poules ont des dents c'est bien connu et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir, rétorqua-t-elle de manière puéril. »

Entendant cela je me demandai ce qui était le comble : que je tombe sur un parano fou amoureux de lui-même et croyant que le monde tourne autour de sa puissance ou me retrouver attacher par ma volonté à un lit devant une femme qui gloussait comme une dinde et qui pensait que les poules ont des dents… ?

Sur le coup je pensais à la deuxième option mais repenser à Sesshomaru me rendit furieuse et la première option rattrapa l'opinion générale.

« -Et bien et bien, poursuivit-elle à croire que s'enfoncer soi même est un passe-temps pour elle, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi donc être retenue dans cette chambre attachée à ce lit ?

-Pour que les imbéciles comme toi posent la question et ne puissent pas comprendre à quel point ils sont bêtes !

-Bien tentée seulement c'est raté. »

A peine, je voyais parfaitement les rougeurs caractéristiques de sa jalousie et de son envie de m'étriper sur place. Mais bon, jouons le jeu pour une fois, peut être qu'à force elle se rendra compte de sa connerie…

Je sais, autant croire que Sesshomaru est en fait un petit lutin des bois tout joyeux qui court dans sa merveilleuse forêt cueillir des fleurs et les offrir à ses amis les korrigans…

Ca en devenait presque comique…

Quand j'étais furieuse, à chaque fois j'essayai de trouver la situation plus amusante…histoire d'acharner ma colère contre personne. C'est peut être pour ça qu'à cet instant j'imaginai Sesshomaru ainsi.

Mais en y repensant à nouveau, je pensais encore et toujours à lui. Cela me rendit encore une fois furieuse. Et Serupendity, croyant que c'était de sa faute, s'en réjouit davantage.

« -Enfin, soupira-t-elle derrière son plumeau, tu peux t'estimer chanceuse, tu vas accompagner Sesshomaru-sama pendant un petit bout de temps.

-Super, je frise l'extase de la joie, marmonnai-je ironique.

-Surtout que quand Sesshomaru-sama part, on ne sait jamais quand il revient.

-Tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée ! Toi tu pars, tu te balances du haut d'une falaise avec lui ou alors tu prends le prochain paquebot, tu attends que ce paquebot se prenne un iceberg, et quand il coulera tu déclares ton amour à Sesshomaru-sama ! Quelle idée géniale !

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un Pâque Beau, mais je sais que tes idées sont stupides autant que toi.

-Va pas te croire des choses, ta présence contamine mon cerveau et me rend aussi conne que toi…

-Espèce de…, commença-t-elle. »

Elle leva sa main et s'apprêtait à me gifler quand une main puissante l'attrapa et l'arrêta.

Pas la peine de se demander de qui ça vient, rien que l'odeur de miel remplit toute la pièce. Serupdentity s'était littéralement figée sur place, comme congelée et elle n'osait pas porter un regard à sa proie…heu à son maître.

Quand il sut qu'elle n'avait plus de volonté de combattre il brisa le silence lourd par des menaces à peine voilées :

« -Serupendity, qu'ai-je dis, fit-il.

-S…Sesshomaru…-sama.

-Qu'ai-je dis et répété plusieurs fois ?

-Pardonnez-moi, fit-il en inclinant la tête comme s'il était devant elle et non derrière.

-Te rends tu compte que si tu l'avais touchée j'aurais été contraint d'agir de la même façon qu'avec Jinjo… »

Elle perdit toute couleur et devint aussi pâle que la cendre. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent tout au long de sa joue et je la vis retenir des tremblements de peur.

« -Pardonnez-moi Sesshomaru-sama, cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Qu'importe, si cela le fait tu mourras, acheva-t-il froidement en la lâchant. »

Pâle comme la mort elle repartit sans même accorder un seul regard, ni à Sesshomaru ni à moi-même.

Je la suivis du regard et regardai Sesshomaru.

Il me dévisagea sans émotion et fit craquer ses doigts. Mon regard se fit plus combatif et ma détermination forgea autour de moi un cocon qui empêchait les émotions comme la peur ou ce nouveau sentiment non identifié passer.

Il s'approcha :

« -Je me doutais bien que tu me ferais ce coup là, fit-il.

-Vous voyez comme je suis si pénible à supporter ! Pourquoi ne pas prendre votre dinde avec vous ?

-Dinde ?

-Oui, l'espèce de chose qui glousse sans arrêt et qui vous coure derrière en s'extasiant de votre sublimissime charisme et beauté tout en répétant à longueur de journée sans se lasser « Sesshomaru-sama » !

-…

-Oui Serupendity ! Achevai-je voyant qu'il me regardait sans véritable enthousiasme à répondre à cette question. Elle au moins n'est pas aussi pénible ! Et elle meurt d'envie d'y aller !

-Et elle n'ira pas, rétorqua-t-il, et toi qui n'as pas envie d'y aller, tu iras.

-J'adore quand on décide à ma place de chose que je ne veux pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix !

-Vous non plus, quitte à m'embarquer ce sera avec le lit ! Et je n'aurais pas de vêtements de rechange ! Ah vous ai-je dis aussi que je parlais beaucoup pour ne rien dire et que je pouvais être très agaçante quand je le voulais ?

-C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu viens, répondit-il les yeux passant du froid au moqueur. »

Ma détermination fondit comme beurre au soleil et la crainte due à l'ignorance s'imposa à moi-même.

« -Je ne comprends pas très bien…, tentai-je.

-Tu es agaçante, irritante et tu manques de respect ! Plutôt que de te refaire subir un traitement comme celui de la dernière fois, tu viendras avec moi. Comprends-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas autant de cœur à la tuer d'un coup alors je pense l'avoir à l'usure avec un épuisant et interminable voyage ! Oui j'ai bien traduit le message, répondis-je. »

Ce qui me valu une bonne gifle (j'étais destinée à en recevoir une aujourd'hui apparemment je vois bien le genre dans l'horoscope : Restez chez vous, cette journée risque d'être une véritable gifle dans votre carrière. » vous voyez le genre aussi).

Cette dernière d'ailleurs m'assomma, et je le sentis me prendre, me détacher du lit et me porter jusqu'à AhUn, le destrier personnel de Sesshomaru-sama.

Il me déposa sur ce dernier et s'envola rapidement, suivi par la créature et Jaken devant moi, surveillant à ma stabilité.

Quand mes esprits me revinrent, nous étions très hauts dans le ciel et mes oreilles bourdonnaient de manière agaçante. D'autant plus que j'avais été contrainte à partir avec Sesshomaru et que cela n'allait pas être un voyage bien plaisant pour moi.

Mais il y avait une autre raison à mon appréhension de ce voyage.

C'était dû à mes blessures. Kathan était morte d'inquiétude et ne travaillait que quand cela me concernait, accumulant ses propres tâches ménagères et domestiques.

Alors pour qu'elle cesse de faire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû, j'avais prétendu aller mieux et j'avais montré avec une comédie digne des plus grands acteurs, une Kumiko énergique et parfaitement remise.

Ce n'était qu'en apparence et

A chaque soir, je m'estimai heureuse de ne pas céder sous la douleur ou sous la fatigue. J'aurais cru pourtant que Sesshomaru le sache, lui qui sait toujours tout, mais bon…

A moins que justement il voulait profiter de ma convalescence mensongère pour me soumettre une bonne fois pour toute et ainsi gagner véritablement cette bataille entre lui et moi.

Mais il pouvait toujours rêver ! Je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! J'allais survivre à ce cauchemar, j'allais le lasser de moi-même. Peut être qu'un jour j'aurais l'occasion de partir tranquillement, ou simplement de me faire tuer par Sesshomaru parce que je l'avais trop saoulé. En fait c'était mes deux seules options, il n'y en avait pas d'autres !

Et quitte à l'embêter, autant commencer tout de suite.

Alors je me permis un regard à Jaken qui me le rendit avec un Hmph de snobinard.

Puis je passai mes bras le long de mon corps et contractai mes muscles afin de me repousser vers le vide. Ce qui marcha à merveille.

La selle glissa sous mon corps et je sentis l'apesanteur m'appeler. Jaken s'écria soudainement mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre quoi que se soit.

J'entendis le vent siffler dans mes oreilles et le bourdonnement prendre encore plus d'ampleur.

Une sphère lumineuse apparut à travers les nuages en face de moi et s'approcha rapidement de mon corps en chute libre.

Nous n'étions pas très hauts mais l'impact me sera mortel. Et si je survivais parce que Sesshomaru m'aurait rattrapé, au moins j'aurais la satisfaction de l'avoir fait réagir et de l'avoir obligé à sauver une humaine. Lui pourrir l'existence comme il pourrissait la mienne, voila ma façon de me battre.

D'ailleurs cela marcha. La sphère lumineuse prit la forme de Sesshomaru et ses bras m'encerclèrent et firent stopper net la chute. Nous n'étions alors qu'à 10 mètres du sol…

L'arrêt soudain fit remonter le bourdonnement de mes oreilles dans ma tête et je me pris une sacrée migraine.

Sesshomaru me regarda, comme on peut regarder un insecte, et Jaken se posa avec AhUn tout en appelant son maître.

Moi je soutins son regard et dans un petit sourire innocent et emprunt de fierté :

« -Oups ! J'ai glissé, fis-je. »

Puis il regarda autour de lui et me lâcha comme un sac à riz.

Un gros pouf s'ensuivit et je sentis une douleur cuisante parcourir mon fessier.

Sesshomaru suivit alors un chemin qu'il était seul à voir et Jaken le suivit tout en tenant le filet d'AhUn. Moi je restai par terre, les bras croisés.

Sesshomaru s'arrêta et détourna légèrement la tête. Je le vis soupirer et pendant une petite seconde, j'avais espéré qu'il abandonnât la partie et me laissât là. Mais il retourna sur ses pas et s'arrêta derrière moi.

Puis il s'empara de mes cheveux et me traina derrière, malgré mes protestations.

« -Aille ! Mais ça vas pas la tête ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute à protester et à sentir caillou et autres rentrer dans mes jambes et ouvrir de nouvelles plaies, je me contraignis à suivre tant bien que mal.

Ce ne fut seulement qu'au bout d'une bonne heure de marche qu'il me lâcha les cheveux, conscient enfin que je ne m'échapperai pas.

Mais qu'il ne se réjouit pas trop vite ! J'avais peut être perdue cette bataille, mais pas la guerre ! Et ma vengeance n'était remise qu'à plus tard.


	19. Chapter 18

Salut tout le monde^^. Désolé pour le retard j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop désespéré…

Pour me faire pardonner je compte poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui (dont celui là) sous condition bien sûr d'avoir une review minimum pour ce chapitre. J'ai aussi décidé de rédiger pour le chapitre 20, un chapitre spécial Sesshomaru avec un narrateur autre que Kumiko (je ne vous dirais pas lequel) histoire que vous compreniez un peu certaines choses confuses (comme comment l'a-t-il retrouvé, que s'est-il passé avec Rin, pourquoi une telle détresse ?).

Même si je ne vais pas tout vous raconter au moins vous serez sur la voix et moins paumé^^.

Maintenant place au divertissement et à la lecture.

Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous serez susceptible de reconnaître ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les noms, autre que les personnages d'Inuyasha, sont tirés d'un générateur de nom japonais.

Bonne lecture^^.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 18 : Parcours infernal.

Nous marchâmes toute la journée sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Longue, pénible, le rythme était intenable et pourtant j'avais résisté.

Apparemment ils avaient oubliés qu'ils trimballaient une humaine avec eux, parce que pas une seule fois l'un de mes deux compagnons (malgré moi) ne s'étaient retournés vers moi et m'avaient demandés si j'avais besoin de quelques choses.

En l'occurrence j'avais besoin de repos, de souffler un peu, de manger aussi et de boire. Parce que moi je mange et je bois régulièrement !

Jaken avait sa petite gourde qu'il tenait fermement contre son corps. Impossible de lui demander de l'eau, vu la façon dont il préserve sa gourde.

Sesshomaru lui, toujours le même. Aucun signe de fatigue, de faiblesse, d'assèchement ou de faim. Rien.

Alors pas la peine de demander à faire une halte près des nombreuses sources qui m'avaient attirées durant le trajet, parce que sinon j'étais bonne pour être traînée par les cheveux pour le reste du voyage et non merci, une heure m'a suffit.

Puis ce fut quand nous atteignîmes les abords de la forêt que son altesse imbus de sa personne déclara la halte pour la nuit.

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser sur le sol que déjà j'avais des tâches à accomplir :

« -Kumiko, ordonna Jaken, va chercher du bois pour le feu pendant que je vais chercher de quoi manger. »

J'acceptai sans rechigner. Avec un peu de chance je tomberai sur un petit ruisseau pour hydratée ma gorge complètement asséchée.

Quelle bande de cruel Youkai quand même ! Laisser une jeune femme affaiblie se taper tout le chemin à pied, dans la boue et pieds nus en plus !

N'ayant pas préparé mes affaires, je n'avais ni vêtements de rechange, ni eau, ni nourriture personnelle, ni chaussures, ni armes de défenses rien.

Seulement mes bandages bien serrés, mon léger kimono de tissu fin, avec des manches quasi inexistantes et les jambes à l'air.

Et le froid de la nuit s'installait rapidement, en dépit de la saison d'été encore présente.

Partant devant je ramassai quelques brindilles pour faire prendre le bois et profitai de cet instant pour me poser cinq minutes au pied d'un arbre.

La tête calée contre le tronc, un petit vent frais me caressa la joue droite et soulagea un peu ma douleur. Mes jambes ainsi que mon torse subissaient des vagues de brulures intérieurs, revenant toutes les secondes en même temps que les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

L'épuisement me gagnant bien trop facilement, et bien qu'il soit tentant de rester piquer du nez ici, le devoir et la raison me ramenèrent à l'ordre…quand je tombai subitement dans un coma léthargique provoqué par le son strident d'un sifflement de serpent.

Pourtant je voyais parfaitement ce qui se passait autour de moi, mais mon corps refusait totalement de bouger. J'étais paralysée sur place, et je ne pouvais même pas respirer, malgré le fait que je sentais le besoin d'air devenir de plus en plus important dans mon corps.

Alors une silhouette apparut en face de moi, dégageant les broussailles qui la dissimulaient.

Même en l'ayant en face de moi, je ne sentais toujours rien de sa présence.

La silhouette s'avança et par la clarté lunaire je pus prendre conscience pleinement de cette personne : en fait le terme de personne était plus ici pour désigner la chose en question.

D'un bon mètre quatre-vingt de hauteur contre quarante centimètres de largeur et presque la même en épaisseur, la silhouette était un Youkai à la forme serpentine, comprenant ni patte, ni pieds, ni mains. Un corps long, fin, écaillé et coupé sur les extrémités par une queue pointue par laquelle sortait un liquide verdâtre que je devinais facilement être un puissant poison.

Le serpent (parce que s'en était un) avait en face de moi et à l'autre extrémité, une tête à forme humain, pourvu de plusieurs minuscules serpentins à la place des cheveux.

« -Ksss, quel sssurprissse ! Je ne m'aurais jamais attendu à trouver une ssssi belle proie en ccces terres, siffla-t-elle.

-Que…qui êtes…vous, réussi-je à dire.

-Oh ! Mon sssifflement n'est pas assssez puissssant pour toi ! Cccela ne sssignifit qu'une ssseule chossse ! Tu es une Miko ! Quel chanccce !!!

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question ! Rétorquai-je en reprenant des forces.

-Je sssuis une Lamia ! Et mon chant me permet de manipuler les êtres humains pour mieux les dévorer !

-Je ne suis pas certaine que celui qui se prétend être mon maître va apprécier, mais bon…

-Ksss, pas la peine de mentir Miko ! Tu es ssssous ma dominasssion ! Tu m'appartiens et ta chaire ssseras si tendre…j'en ai l'eau à la bouche !

-Je ne baratine pas ! Et puis d'abord, fis-je en me relevant, qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vous autoproclamer ma possession ? Je n'appartiens à personne et encore moins à un serpent hideux et repoussant ! »

Cela ne lui plut par, d'autant plus que j'avais brisé son charme et repris l'entièreté de mon contrôle. Alors elle se jeta sur moi, sifflant de rage et s'écrasa contre l'arbre qu'elle détruisit par l'impact.

Profitant de son inattention, je pris la direction inverse, balançant les brindilles et morceaux de bois que j'aurais dû utiliser pour le feu.

Evidemment, je cherchais à gagner du temps, histoire de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de ce serpent. Je sais que les serpents n'aiment pas le bruit des hommes et comme tout animal qui se respecte, le feu.

Seulement le feu aurait dû être allumé à mon retour, chose qui n'était donc pas le cas. Je n'avais plus qu'à courir en direction de Jaken, espérant lui piquer son bâton pour m'en servir comme arme s'il le fallait.

Mais c'était trop rêver. Et comme j'étais trop concentrée à jeter les brindilles et morceaux de bois sur la Lamia, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Ma maladresse légendaire me rattrapa, toujours au moment qu'il ne faut pas d'ailleurs, et je me pris les pieds dans les racines trop élevées d'un arbre, comme quand je cherchais à fuir les villageois du village de Kagome.

« -Stupide arbre ! Me plaignis-je en me relevant. »

Seulement il était trop tard, mes reflexes ayant diminués à cause de mes blessures, la Lamia fut sur moi alors que je venais à peine d'achever ma phrase.

Je la cueillie au niveau de la gorge par un coup de poing monumental et utilisa la force de sa plongée et mes jambes pour la rejeter sur le côté. Son corps vint s'écraser contre un arbre qui se brisa et elle ne bougea plus.

Je voulus profiter de ce moment pour m'enfuir mais elle fut plus rapide que moi.

« -Essspèccce de…., siffla-t-elle. »

Puis deux bras lui poussèrent juste au niveau de ce qui semblait être sa poitrine et elle me saisit à la gorge tout en me soulevant.

Puis elle serra encore et encore, la haine dans le regard.

Des bourdonnements dans les oreilles me vinrent au fur et à mesure que l'air me manquait et la douleur envahissait ma gorge.

Alors que tout semblait fini, et que je m'étais finalement préparée à cette mort, le bras qui me tenait fut coupé et je tombai raide sur le sol.

Mes poumons me forcèrent à inspirer fort, toussant presque pour cracher le trop plein de Dioxyde de Carbone et j'entendis des pas approcher en même temps que la Lamia criait de douleur.

Puis elle se retourna vers un point noir dans la forêt et s'exclama rouge de fureur :

« -Ksssssss, qui a osssssé me faire sssssa ?

-Damare. »

Je compris aussitôt à qui elle avait affaire.

« -Nani !!!

-Esclave tu es trop lente ! Est-ce si difficile de ramasser du bois ? Me demanda-t-il en ignorant la Lamia.

-…, je n'avais pas la force de répondre tant l'envie de dormir me submergeait. Pourtant je réussis à marmonner des injures en espérant qu'il ne m'entende pas.

-Teme ! Tu m'ignores ! Ssssais-tu qui je sssuis ?

-Et toi larve putride ! Retourna Sesshomaru, sais-tu qui je suis ?

-Sesshomaru-sama ! S'écria alors Jaken. »

La Lamia perdit de sa fureur et passa de la rage à l'horreur. Comprenant que son adversaire était bien plus puissant qu'elle ne le sera jamais, la jeune créature fit profil bas et tenta sa survie :

« -Vous êtes Sssseshomaru-sama ? Demanda-t-elle comme pour confirmer.

-Oui Lamia, c'est bien Sesshomaru-sama ! Répondit Jaken.

-Pourquoi défendre cccette Miko alors ?

-Parce que Kumiko est l'esclave personnel de Sesshomaru-sama et que seul lui peut prétendre à sa vie ! Répéta Jaken comme s'il répétait une leçon bien apprise.

-Hoy, tentai-je.

-Le ssseigneur des Terres de l'Ouessst a une Miko comme essclave !? S'exclama la Lamia. Sss'est grotesssque je ne peux croire à ssse menssonge !

-Et pourtant tu vas devoir Lamia, reprit Sesshomaru en s'avançant vers moi.

-Disparais avant que Maitre Sesshomaru-sama ne change d'avis ! »

Face à la menace pesante et seule contre un adversaire tel que Sesshomaru, la Lamia ne put que profiter de cette alternative et prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Quand les bruits de ses glissements et sifflements s'évanouirent dans le silence de la nuit, Jaken s'avança vers moi :

« -Il n'y a que toi pour t'attirer autant de malheur Kumiko !

-…

-Non seulement tu fais attendre le seigneur Sesshomaru-sama mais en plus tu ne peux répondre de tes actes.

-Jaken…, soupira Sesshomaru.

-Oui ?

-Amène AhUn ici, ordonna-t-il.

-Mais…

-Jaken.

-Oui Sesshomaru-sama. »

Et la petite créature-crapaud partit en direction du camp provisoire. Sesshomaru me vrilla de son regard et brisa le silence lourd :

« -J'ai connu des Mikos plus fortes que ça, se permit-il de critiquer.

-J'en suis heureuse, fis-je ironique. Et si vous alliez les prendre comme esclave et me foutre la paix ?

-Décidément tu es bien impolie, s'énerva-t-il, tu devrais t'être calmée avec le parcours d'aujourd'hui mais je vois que ta langue est bien pendue !

-S'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle j'ai des forces c'est bien pour protester et parler ! Au moins ça ne me coûte pas beaucoup en énergie.

-Tu gaspilles ta salive inutilement.

-Et vous votre temps ! Je ne serais jamais soumise à quiconque ! »

Sur cette phrase il se tut et se posa sur les racines d'un arbre sans me quitter des yeux. Aurait-il peur que je me volatilise ? Cela m'étonnerait. C'est le genre de personne à n'être effrayé de rien et à être craint de tous…même de moi je devais l'admettre.

Pas par sa puissance et parce qu'il pouvait m'ôter la vie d'un instant à l'autre, plutôt par sa froideur. Malgré les quelques petites scènes d'émotion dont je me souviendrai de toute ma vie, il restait imperturbable dans son isolement et dans son silence.

Je me redressai, serrant des dents pour ne pas hurler sous la douleur de mes articulations, et m'appuyai contre le tronc à l'opposé de lui.

Son regard me toisait toujours, brulant chaque cible de ses ambres. Il passait de mon visage à mes bras, ma poitrine, mon bassin, mes jambes, mes pieds, revenait sur mes bras tout en scrutant mes épaules et mon regard.

Je ne disais rien. En fait j'économisais un maximum de force, au moins pour tenir jusqu'à l'autorisation de dormir.

Puis Jaken revint avec AhUn et des fagots de bois en grand nombre.

« -Sesshomaru-sama, fit-il en allant vers lui, Jaken a prit le bois pour le feu et ramené de la nourriture.

-Fais la cuir pour toi et l'autre. »

L'autre ?

Non mais j'ai un nom !

« -J'ai un prénom je vous signale !

-Je ne parlais pas de toi, rétorqua-t-il, mais d'AhUn ! »

Pas de nourriture pour moi ?

Olala mais il voulait ma mort ou quoi ?

J'en restai estomaquée. Non seulement je souffrais le martyr à cause de mes blessures non guéries, mais en plus je ne pouvais pas manger. Et pour comble il ne cessait de me regarder.

Jaken fit cuir deux cuisses de lièvres dont l'odeur vint titiller abominablement mes narines.

Sesshomaru était vraiment près à tout pour me soumettre même à m'emmener au bord de la mort. M'assoiffer, puis m'interdire de me nourrir et m'épuiser en fournissant un effort incommensurable pour suivre toute une journée de marche avec mes blessures.

Oui il était vraiment près à tout. J'admirais d'ailleurs son courage.

Cependant j'étais moi-même prête à tout. Et puisqu'il ne voulait pas me laisser manger et bien qu'à cela ne tienne je me laisserai mourir de faim.

Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, et préférant le rêve à la réalité, j'ignorai son regard brulant sur moi et laissai le sommeil s'emparer de moi.

Un sommeil très, très court et pas du tout reposant. Car à peine je sentis ma conscience partir que déjà Jaken me réveilla par un coup de bâton sur la tête. Le feu était encore allumé et il faisait nuit. D'un coin de l'œil je vis AhUn terminer sa part de lièvre et je compris que je n'avais dormi que quelques minutes tout au plus.

« -Quoi encore ? grognai-je, je ne peux pas dormir maintenant ?

-Insolente nous partons ! Sois heureuse que j'ai pensé à te réveiller ! Rétorqua Jaken en grimpant sur le dos de AhUn.

-On….repart ? Fis-je catastrophée. C'est une blague ou…

-Jaken, intervint Sesshomaru, dépêches-toi.

-Oui. »

Puis ils commencèrent à partir sans m'attendre. J'étais découragée. Jaken s'allongea sur l'encolure d'AhUn et ferma ses yeux. Son bâton sagement rangé sur le côté, je vis bientôt apparaître une bulle. Il dormait et pas moi ?

Puis Sesshomaru s'arrêta et se retourna. Il fit craquer ses doigts et regarda mes cheveux.

Message reçu ! En clair si tu viens pas je te traîne par les cheveux.

Bon récapitulons. Je viens de me faire embarquer dans un voyage long, à pied, épuisant, dont le but est comme la raison : inconnu.

Je n'ai ni bu, ni mangé, ni dormi depuis le matin de notre départ. Je n'ai ni vêtement de rechange, ni gourde, ni arme pour me défendre et pour rajouter de la cruauté à cela, les blessures infligées durant ce qu'il appelle « ma punition » ne sont pas entièrement guéries ravageant mes cuisses, mon dos et ma poitrine de vague de flamme douloureuse à chaque seconde.

En plus je ne peux pas dormir…

Je n'admirais plus sa détermination, je la haïssais. Ce mec était un monstre rien de plus.

Inspirant profondément pour retenir ma colère et ma fatigue, je pris appuie sur les racines de l'arbre et tentai de me lever. Mes jambes tinrent pendant quelques secondes puis lâchèrent prises.

Je me retins de justesse à la branche la plus basse et repris équilibre.

Me lever me coutait des efforts considérables mais alors tenir debout et marcher m'était impossible à envisager.

Mais Sesshomaru ne me laissait pas le choix. Alors je fis un pas en avant, puis un deuxième, priant pour ne pas retomber.

Je titubais et me maintenais aux différents éléments qui nous avoisinaient : branches, roches, troncs, buissons, falaises.

Et pendant deux heures cela ne fut qu'horreur et souffrance. Il me fit marcher et encore marcher sans relâche, tandis que peu à peu la faim et la soif se faisaient ressentir comme variétés rares dans mon corps.

Jaken dormait à point fermé et Sesshomaru précédait la marche en tenant le filet de la bête. Moi j'étais derrière à quelques mètres. Parfois Sesshomaru s'arrêtait et se retournait, histoire de voir si je tenais ou pas.

Faute de mieux, je ne disais rien pour conserver mes forces. Il croyait que de cette façon, j'accepterai mes conditions et me soumettrai à lui. Bah tiens ! Le voir me regarder de cette façon narquoise alimentait ma haine, me rendant toujours plus endurante.

Et même si j'avais la respiration sifflante, les jambes tremblantes et la vision troublée après avoir crapahuter toute la nuit, j'avais tenu dans mon regard l'expression même de mes sentiments à son égard.

Quand Jaken se réveilla, il bailla de tout son saoul et se retourna :

« -Hum ? Nous avons bien avancé, remarqua-t-il. Sesshomaru-sama puis-je savoir où nous allons ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Jaken devait avoir l'habitude car il ne protesta pas à sa réponse silencieuse. Puis il se retourna vers moi :

« -Tu es encore là toi ? S'étonna-t-il, j'étais pourtant persuadée que tu étais sur le point de t'effondrer avant de m'endormir.

-…, je ne pouvais pas lui répondre ou alors je briserai la mécanique qui me gardait debout.

-Tu pourrais répondre, se plaignit Jaken.

-Laisse la Jaken, ordonna Sesshomaru. Elle a marché toute la nuit et elle ne peut pas parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon elle s'écroulera de fatigue, fit-il en souriant. »

Et cela me rendit encore plus rageuse.

Puis il s'arrêta subitement. Son regard se détourna vers un point fixe dans les fourrées et une ombre bien connue en sortit.

C'était Kikyô. Elle se tint quelques instants devant Sesshomaru puis son regard dériva vers moi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son souffle pourtant régulier se coupa.

« -Kumiko-chan, souffla-t-elle, que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Kikyô, murmurai-je en m'effondrant. »

Elle courut vers moi, ignorant Sesshomaru et Jaken. Elle me prit dans ses bras et posa ma tête juste au dessus de sa poitrine.

Elle regarda mon corps dans son ensemble, touchant à certains endroits bien précis, évaluant ma santé physique et mentale.

« -Que s'est il-passé ? Me redemanda-t-elle. Tu t'es fait attaquer ?

-Plus ou moins, murmurai-je en regardant Sesshomaru. »

Elle suivit mon regard et revint vers moi l'air sérieuse.

« -Que fais-tu ici ?

-Voyage contraint, répondis-je les paupières lourdes.

-Tu n'es pas en état de voyager ! S'écria Kikyô, regardes-toi, tu as des blessures partout sur le corps, et aucunes d'elles ne sont entièrement guéries. Tu ressembles à un cadavre !

-C'est parce que je n'ai pas dormie depuis hier.

-Nuit blanche ! »

Elle se retourna vers Sesshomaru le regard plein de haine. Celui-ci ne répondit pas à son regard, bien trop absorbé dans la contemplation de moi-même.

« -J'espère au moins qu'il t'a laissé mangé et boire à ta convenance.

-Pas depuis deux nuits en tout cas, il pense qu'ainsi il me soumettrait plus facilement, soupirai-je.

-Les morts sont plus faciles à soumettre en effet, fit-elle acide. Vous voulez la tuer ?

-Occupes-toi de tes affaires Miko, rétorqua Jaken, Kumiko est la propriété de Sesshomaru-sama, le maitre en fait ce qu'il veut !

-Kumiko-chan est une sœur ! Donc sa santé est mon affaire ! Répondit Kikyô.

-Jaken, intervint alors Sesshomaru.

-Oui Sesshomaru-sama ?

-Laisse AhUn ici et va chercher du bois. »

Comprenant le souhait, le youkai crapaud partit sans demander son reste. Quand ses pas et ses plaintes se mélangèrent aux brises estivales, Sesshomaru se posa contre un tronc et attendit.

« -Kumiko-chan, fit Kikyô, tient bon tu ne dois pas t'endormir avant d'avoir avalé et bu quelques choses.

-Je…je vais essayer, murmurai-je avec toutes mes forces.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous forcé à faire ce voyage ? Demanda Kikyô à l'attention de Sesshomaru.

-Cela ne te concerne pas femme.

-Vraiment ? Répondez à ma question Sesshomaru, vous voulez la tuer ou la soumettre ?

-La tuer serait plus facile, fit-il.

-Et bien heureusement que Kumiko-chan est endurante parce que dans son état actuel et après un tel parcours, n'importe qui d'autres seraient déjà morts depuis longtemps !

-Son état actuel ? Elle allait très bien au château.

-En apparence, murmurai-je. Kathan-chan n'aurait jamais repris le travail si je n'avais pas bluffé sur ma santé. Ca m'apprendra, rajoutai-je en souriant. »


	20. Chapter 19

Hum^^ chose promise chose due. Voici le chapitre 19 dans son entièreté avec un peu d'action pour le bonheur des fans^^.

Je suis contente que cela vous plaise. Réponse des reviews et je vous envoie ça:

memelyne: Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que le signal ait marché^^. En effet Kumiko a un sale caractère et cela rend l'histoire encore plus comique, surtout que Sesshomaru n'est pas prêt de la tuer (mouahahaha). Sa détermination va en revanche être mise à rude épreuve, mais pas comme vous l'entendez surtout dans ce chapitre de mémoire. Et la notion de soumission va prendre une toute autre alternative dans la suite des chapitres je vous laisse y goûter.

Ayura-chan: Ahlalalala^^ Médecine et Pharmacie se ressemble beaucoup quand on est dedans, j'ai juste quelques matières et coéfficients en moins... Mais je te comprends ne t'inquiète pas^^. Sinon je voulais répondre à une de tes phrases:

" Tu as vraiment une imagination très fertile quand il s'agit d'imaginer Sesshomaru dans des situations ridicules !!": tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point^^. Ne t'en fais pas, j'en mettrais d'autres, plus hilarantes les une que les autres, surtout quand on demande à Kumiko l'impossible (mdr elle fait toujours des comparatifs avec Sesshomaru tous les plus marrant.)

Le chapitre 20 n'est pas encore écrit, mais rassurez vous je vais l'écrire sur le champ. D'ailleurs c'est un chapitre spécial Sesshomaru^^ je suis certaine que vous allez adorer^^. Voila bonne lecture et à bientôt;

Disclaimer: cf chapitres précédents.

Peut être toi

Chapitre 19 : Attaque surprise

« -Kumiko-chan, tiens bon ! S'écria Kikyô en me voyant perdre connaissance. »

Elle avait tenté de me donner de l'eau et du riz mais peine perdue je n'avais pas la force d'avaler correctement. J'avais plus manqué de m'étouffer avec qu'autre chose.

Et puis, l'envie irrépressible de dormir dominait tous les autres désirs dont celui de rassasier ma gorge et mon estomac.

Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'endormir. Même si je ne faisais pas d'hémorragie interne, le fait était que je pouvais mourir de soif ou de faim durant mon repos. Sachant cela pourtant j'accueillais avec un certain soulagement le repos.

En fait, je n'avais pas de volonté de lutter. Mourir de cette manière, dans les bras d'une amie était plutôt une bonne mort. Et puis, Sesshomaru regrettera sa propre bêtise et en ressortira certainement plus grandit.

Quand à Kathan et les autres, elles s'en remettront. Elles se débrouillaient très bien avant moi, elles en feront de même après ma mort.

Même si je n'avais pas réussi dans l'entreprise d'aider l'humanité, au moins avais-je redonné un peu d'espoir à ces gens là. C'était peu de chose en fin de compte, tout comme moi.

Regretter la vie vécue…

Regretter d'avoir connu…

Regretter d'être…

C'est tout ce que je suis peut être…

Regretter d'avoir espérer…

Regretter d'avoir désirer…

Sans attendre une part de retour…

Sans l'espoir d'aimer un jour.

Au comble du sommeil peut être trouverai-je…

Une mort digne de mon impuissance….

Et alors que ma peau devient blanche comme neige…

Son regard pénétrant fait vibrer mes sens…

Un or liquide en fusion dont le cœur n'est que froideur…

Déclenche des soubresauts incertains dans les profondeurs de mon cœur…

Prédateurs égoïstes dont l'apparence n'est que grâce et majesté…

Ombre svelte et meurtrière épanouie dans sa vanité…

Grandeur manipulatrice qui m'a prise sous ses ailes…

Et maintenant dans son silence m'appelle…

Regretter d'être n'est que passager…

Car dans ce regard ambré…

Je retrouve la sensation perdue…

Comme s'il me regardait nue…

Comme si l'ambre sauvage flamboyant redonnait vie…

Et son être, dans son mutisme me dit…

Ne me quitte pas…

Reste avec moi…

L'inconscience s'empara subitement de moi alors qu'injustement je venais de me rendre spectatrice d'une nouvelle vague d'émotion de Sesshomaru.

Peut être que je délirais complètement, mais j'avais envie d'y croire. J'avais envie de croire en ce semblant d'émotion éternellement refoulé qui ne ressortait que quand il ne pouvait agir.

Il me voulait vivante et soumise, je me désirais morte et libre.

Et de savoir que j'allais gagner le rendait plus humain…

Etrange tout de même.

« -Tu vas encore nous quitter ? Demanda la petite voix de ma tête.

-Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas entendue…

-Pourtant je suis toujours à tes côtés, toujours à attendre de toi…

-Attendre quoi ?

-Ce que je fus mais qui n'est pas, ce que tu n'es pas encore mais que tu refuses d'être…

-Hoy ! Je suis sensé dormir et me reposer, pas écouter les divagations sybillinnes d'un esprit SDF qui a trouvé refuge dans ma cervelle !

-Je ne suis pas dans ta tête…

-Qu'importe où tu te trouves le fait étant que moi seule peut t'entendre et te voir.

-Est-ce que tu détestes Sesshomaru-sama ? »

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Bien sûr que je le déteste ! J'aurais voulu lui répondre cela.

Seulement la phrase ne voulait pas sortir, comme si elle était fausse…

Ou comme si je désirais m'en convaincre.

« -Pourquoi veux-tu que je le déteste ? Après tout il m'a torturé à mort, m'a fait marcher des kilomètres pendant une journée entière, sans boire ni manger avec ces blessures ! Pourquoi veux-tu donc que je le haïsse ?

-Tu vas l'abandonner alors ?

-Je n'ai jamais été à ses côtés, rétorquai-je. Et je ne veux pas l'être.

-Quelle entêtée !

-Je te retourne le compliment ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es avec lui !

-Tu ne pourras comprendre que si tu te laisses le comprendre.

-Chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire…

-Menteuse, tout ce que tu désires c'est comprendre pourquoi il est ainsi, pourquoi est-il au fond de lui-même triste, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à le détester entièrement. »

Elle marquait un gros point. Je n'arrivais pas à maudire Sesshomaru. Je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir de tout ce qu'il me faisait…

Et ignorer la raison ramenait cette bonne vieille rage au fond de moi-même mais pas contre Sesshomaru, contre moi.

« -Kumiko-chan, contre qui es-tu en colère ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis en colère c'est tout.

-Pourquoi toute cette haine et cette amertume envers ton entourage ?

-Peut être parce que c'est justement cet entourage qui me déteste et pas l'inverse.

-Pourtant tu n'as rien fait…

-Cela a toujours été ainsi depuis la mort de mon père. Tous croyaient que j'étais responsable de sa mort, que je l'avais poussé dans le ravin et non qu'il avait glissé. Bien sûr comme il manquait de preuve on m'a laissé tranquille…

-Mais tous ont continués à croire que tu étais la meurtrière et t'ont détestée pour ce fait. Alors plutôt que d'être détestée, tu as décidé de détester toi-même les autres.

-Plutôt haïr que d'être haï…

-Tu n'es pas si différente de Sesshomaru-sama…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Si tu ne peux le détester lui, alors que tu détestes le monde entier, c'est peut être tout simplement parce qu'inconsciemment tu as compris qu'il était comme toi. Sesshomaru-sama est seul, renfermé, isolé, silencieux et froid.

-Comme…

-Toi, oui. Mais il y a une différence fondamentale !

-Lui c'est un Youkai puissant, seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest et moi une banale humaine.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? Elle n'est pas là la différence ?

-Toi tu as vécu et grandis dans une époque où l'entraide est importante, où règne la paix et le calme. Sesshomaru-sama lui a grandis dans ce monde de trouble où le danger est partout. Même sa propre mère ne lui vient pas en aide. Il vit jour après jour dans la crainte de ne pouvoir honorer son père…

-Sesshomaru a une mère qui l'ignore et son père est mort…pourtant il a son frère Inuyasha !

-Son père est mort en voulant protéger la mère d'Inuyasha et son fils des humains. Sesshomaru-sama ne portait déjà pas à cœur les humains mais depuis cet incident il les a détestés comme le reste…

-Haïr pour ne pas être haï…je comprends. Comment se fait-il que tu en saches autant sur lui ?

-J'ai été proche de Sesshomaru-sama je crois. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de moi-même. Quand je suis près de toi c'est comme ci ma mémoire me revenait. Je revois des images de Sesshomaru-sama, des sensations connues et familières.

-Je vois…que dois-je faire ? J'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas le haïr, mais je ne veux pas me soumettre !

-Et soumise tu ne seras pas, poursuivit-elle, seulement plutôt que de le combattre pour qu'il ne se lasse de toi et ne te détruise, essaye plutôt d'abandonner la colère que tu mènes contre toi et contre le monde entier et apprends de lui ce que tu ignores.

-En d'autres termes, je vais le voir, je lui dis « salut Sessho, comment ça baigne ? Dis voir tu veux pas faire une séance de blablatage intensif histoire que je connaisse ta vie entière ? » et puis nous parlons de l'un et de l'autre et devenons les meilleurs amis du monde ! Génial comme plan, tu as juste oublié un petit détail, c'est de Sesshomaru qu'on parle !

-Ton sarcasme est aussi aiguisé que ta langue…

-En effet, c'est la meilleure de mes armes.

-Sesshomaru-sama n'est pas comme tu le crois. Fermes les yeux sur tes préjugés et apprends à le connaître, fit la voix en s'évanouissant. Toi dont le cœur n'est ouvert qu'aux voix silencieuse, écoutes le murmure de détresse de Sesshomaru-sama. »

Puis comme à chaque fois, la voix s'évanouit dans le lointain.

Une douce sensation chaude caressa mon visage, laissant des traces humides.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur une Kikyô assise en train d'éponger mon visage.

« -Je suis rassurée, fit-elle en prenant un bol d'eau, tu t'es réveillée.

-Kikyô…de l'eau…, essayai-je de demander. »

Elle me releva doucement et me fit boire au moins trois bols d'eau à raz bord. Puis elle me fit manger du riz jusqu'à ce que l'impression que mon ventre n'éclate m'apparaisse.

Quand je pus reprendre la parole ce ne fut qu'une fois allongée de nouveau :

« -Où sommes-nous ? M'enquis-je.

-Dans une cabane abandonnée au fond de la forêt, me répondit-elle, tu es en sécurité ici.

-Ils m'ont laissés là ? »

Comprenant de qui je parlais son regard se porta sur la porte d'entré et revint vers moi :

« -Sesshomaru-sama est partit depuis ta perte de conscience, m'expliqua-t-elle, et Jaken va revenir avec AhUn et de la viande.

-C'était trop espérer, soupirai-je. »

Elle rigola quelque peu et resserra les bandages de ma poitrine.

« -Je t'ai mis des affaires à moi, au moins tu ressembles plus à une Miko ainsi.

-Je n'ai pas la sensation d'en être une pourtant…

-Tu verras, avec le temps les choses viennent facilement, acheva-t-elle, je te laisse mon arc et mes flêches, utilises les à bon escient.

-Kikyô-sama, appelai-je, vous allez partir ?

-Il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire maintenant, fit-elle en souriant, et puis j'ai trouvé une apprentie extraordinaire dont les pouvoirs spirituels dépassent les miens alors qu'elle n'est Miko que depuis quelques mois.

-Vraiment ? M'étonnais-je, qui est-ce. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais son regard doux et tendre me fixait. Puis elle ouvrit la porte à Jaken qui pénétra dans la pièce chargé de deux lièvres appétissants. Il s'avança et regarda la Miko surpris.

Puis elle fit quelques pas en avant et quand son corps entier baigna dans la lumière lunaire, ce dernier s'évapora. Dans son dernier soupir, Kikyô me souhaita bonne chance et m'assure qu'elle prierait pour moi dans l'au delà.

Comprenant qu'elle partait définitivement et que son successeur n'était autre que moi, les larmes me vinrent et mes mains se resserrèrent sur l'arc. Jaken fit les gros yeux et joignit ses mains pour prier.

Il se retourna pour tisonner le feu et brisa le silence :

« -Cette femme a enfin trouvé la paix qu'elle méritait, commenta-t-il.

-Puisse-t-elle trouver paix et amour dans ses vies futures, ajoutais-je en essuyant mes larmes. Jaken, dites moi, pourquoi Sesshomaru-sama me veut-il comme esclave ?

-Je ne suis pas disposée à te le dire, répondit-il.

-Cela me concerne je te ferai remarquer ! M'exclamai-je. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il s'embête avec une simple humaine comme moi.

-Un pari, fit-il. Un pari entre lui et les autres seigneurs.

-Un pari ? Celui de me soumettre ? Pour quelle récompense ?

-L'honneur d'être le premier à posséder une Miko entièrement, corps et âme, expliqua-t-il tout en dépeçant les lièvres.

-Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné.

-Tu devrais être reconnaissante ! Sesshomaru-sama n'est pas aussi terrible que les autres Taiyoukais ! Certains t'auraient déjà violée ou dévorée ! Sesshomaru-sama te permet de vivre sous sa protection et toi tu lui es impolie !

-Je n'ai pas demandé à vivre sous sa protection comme tu me dis, fis-je remarquer, je veux simplement être libre de moi-même !

-Quelle insolente alors que Sesshomaru-sama t'a sauvé des sbires de Genbaru ! »

Zut, il avait marqué un point.

C'était vrai en plus. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, au prix d'un effort banal. Mais il l'avait tout de même fait. Et ce n'était pas rien. Alors que moi je lui rendais la vie impossible…

Je voulus protester mais le feu s'éteignit subitement et des voix sifflantes brisèrent le silence.

Jaken serra le bâton à deux têtes et regarda autour de lui en garde.

J'encochai une flèche et fermai les yeux.

Les voix autour de moi volaient à travers toute la pièce. J'en détectai au moins trois ou quatre. L'une d'elle se trouvait derrière moi, proche de la fenêtre dissimulée derrière les arbres.

Ouvrant les yeux je tirais vers ma cible en n'ayant conscience que de cette dernière. A ma grande surprise, la flèche traversa le mur sans faire de dégâts et peut de temps après on entendit un cri de douleur strident s'échapper des arbres.

D'autres voix vinrent après ce cri et maintenant nous étions entièrement encerclés.

« -Jaken, à ta droite il y en a deux ! Avertis-je. »

En effet deux Lamias traversèrent le mur et se jetèrent sur Jaken. Averti à l'avance, il invoqua la puissance de son bâton et les réduisit en cendre.

Puis trois Lamias se jetèrent simultanément sur nous. J'en tuai deux avec mes flèches, et la troisième fut brûlée vive par Jaken.

Pour l'instant on s'en sortait assez bien. Je récupérai une de mes flèches sur le corps de la Lamia et l'encocha pour me préparer à viser une autre.

Puis une douleur sourde frappa mon estomac et mes jambes se dérobèrent. Je tombai lourdement au sol, tenant mon ventre douloureux et tentai de retrouver un souffle.

Jaken se fit vite submerger. Retrouvant une respiration convenable, je brisai la colonne vertébrale d'une Lamia qui se trouvait sur mon chemin avec mon arc, puis tua deux Lamias en les embrochant avec ma dernière flèche.

Je pris Jaken dans ma main gauche et menaçai le reste de mon arc.

Je pris la sortie et commençai à courir parmi les arbres de la forêt.

Comprenant que je n'allais pas aller très loin avec Jaken, ma décision fut irrévocable et directe.

Je déposai Jaken par terre et le regarda dans les yeux :

« -Jaken, prend AhUn avec toi et partez rechercher Sesshomaru, ordonnai-je, racontes lui que j'ai été prise par les Lamias et que s'il me veut vivante il doit me trouver.

-Kumiko…

-S'il arrivait à nous sauver tout les deux je suis prête à lui accorder mon respect !

-D'accord. »

Puis il partit de son côté tandis que j'attirai la totalité des Lamias sur ma route. Comme je le pensais c'est moi qu'elles désiraient. Elles avaient dues être averties par l'autre et avaient attendues l'occasion pour se jeter sur moi.

Et dire que Kikyô venait à peine de rendre son dernier soupir…

Courant à en perdre haleine à travers les frondaisons, je réussis à tenir pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que les douleurs et l'épuisement ne reviennent.

Les Lamias me rattrapèrent en peu de temps et l'une d'elle cracha un dard que je devinais empoisonné, car quelques secondes plus tard, je perdis connaissance.

Mes dernières pensées furent pour Sesshomaru : pourvu qu'il me retrouve.

Bizarre, alors que j'avais recherché la mort pendant tout ce temps et qu'enfin elle se trouvait à portée de main, alors que j'avais compris mon erreur de jugement, je ne voulais pas mourir…


	21. Chapter 19 bis

Parce que je suis de bonne humeur et que je voulais me faire rattraper de mon erreur, je vous poste exceptionnellement un troisième chapitre pour la journée^^ surtout que ce chapitre c'est justement le chapitre spécial Sesshomaru.

Bon, il est relativement court et ne contient pas tous les éléments de réponse que vous attendiez certainement mais au moins vous découvrirez en partie la raison de son acceptation au sein du pari, ce qui est en partie arrivé à Rin (l'essentiel) et comment il l'a retrouvé quand Kumiko s'est enfuie de chez Makoto durant la fête et comment elle a réussi à s'enfuir de chez Sesshomaru^^. Quand à la petite voix dans la tête de Kumiko, ne soyez pas trop préssé de chercher de qui il s'agit, sinon ça gâchera tout. Pour ce qui est de la prise en conscience de Kumiko, ce chapitre va vous permettre d'apprécier la suite avec plus d'entrain (surtout que je viens de finir de taper le chapitre 21 et qu'il est long avec ses 8 pages et bourré d'action, j'en ai mal au dos rien que d'y penser).

Je voulais aussi vous remercier de tout votre soutien qui est pour moi précieux et vous fait savoir que chaque commentaire me remplie de joie et me donne envie d'écrire et de poster pour vous faire plaisir en retour^^. C'est pour moi un véritable plaisir que d'être lu par vous et d'écrire pour votre grand plaisir^^.

D'ailleurs vous savez quoi, je vais vous laisser une phrase bien précise et quand vous trouverez son sens, envoyez moi un MP et je vous dirai si c'est vrai ou pas. Pour ceux qui auront trouvé, ils auront droit à un passage en avance d'un chapitre que j'aurais choisie^^. Voici la phrase:" Un jour où Lune et Soleil se regarderont dans les yeux, la perfection meurtrière et l'enfant à l'éternelle beauté s'uniront. De leurs unions naîtra le parc."

J'ai trouvé cette phrase très joli et j'ai su l'appliquer convenablement à l'histoire. Sachez que c'est une prophétie et qu'elle concerne l'histoire^^. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Vu l'indice monstrueux franchement c'est limite si je vous fais cadeau des chapitres^^.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Quand j'ai des reviews j'écris toujours plus vite et je poste plus^^.

Peut être toi

Chapitre 20 : Le guerrier blanc

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici déjà ?

Depuis des siècles que je vivais sur cet arbre, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fréquenté. Bon d'accord ses fleurs sont magnifiques et il y dégage un parfum si envoûtant…

Mais de là à y rester pendant des heures sans bouger d'un pouce…il fallait le faire. Et c'était toujours le même, ce fameux guerrier blanc. Un Youkai d'après madame pie. On prétendait qu'ils étaient infâmes et cruels avec les humains, pourtant beaucoup les ressemblaient.

Enfin, je n'allais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas !

Je n'étais qu'un petit colibri trop curieux que disait ma mère, et cela me perdrait que menaçait mon père.

Bah ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent eux ils n'auraient pas réagis de la même façon ! Quand un grand guerrier blanc vient se poser à deux mètres de sa maison et qu'il faut l'ignorer c'est pas facile !

Alors bon…

Et puis même si je m'y étais installé que depuis un an, et que déjà il y venait, cela ne changeait pas au fait qu'il restait depuis plus longtemps que prévu. Son regard imperturbable vaquait à une contemplation lointaine et seul les murmures du vent chatouillait ses longs poils…heu cheveux.

Il était vraiment pâlot le petit bonhomme, un bon régime de vers et de chenille ne lui aurait pas fait grand mal… Puis il recueillit dans sa main une fleur qui tombait, même moi je ne l'avais pas vu pourtant…

Il huma cette dernière et la regarda longtemps. J'en étais à me demander s'il n'était pas mort quand il se laissa subitement tombé de l'arbre et qu'il atterrit avec aisance sur le sol. Il déposa la fleur au pied de l'arbre et partit tranquillement en s'envolant.

Seulement j'étais trop curieux et le guerrier blanc était le mystère de ma maison. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître je voulais savoir.

Alors je pris mon envol dans un petit sifflement joyeux et goûtait avec joie la sensation du vent glissant sur mes plumes.

Mon vol ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes. Je surpris même plusieurs corbeaux nous suivre. Etaient-ils curieux eux aussi ?

Mais des corbeaux qui suivent sans raison un Youkai, c'était trop étrange, alors qu'un petit colibri comme moi…

Mais bon, la nature était ainsi je suppose.

Le guerrier blanc s'arrêta devant un arbre, l'arbre en question n'étant autre que Bokuseno-sama.

Cet arbre millénaire avait tout mon respect, certainement pour avoir connu mes ancêtres les plus lointains.

Il s'arrêta juste en face de lui et l'appela, d'une froide voix. Le visage de Bokuseno-sama apparut alors dans les rides du tronc et son regard pénétra celui du guerrier blanc.

Les corbeaux qui nous suivaient se posèrent alors et écoutèrent avec attention l'échange.

« -Sesshomaru-sama, quel plaisir de vous revoir, fit Bokuseno-sama. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? »

Alors le guerrier blanc se nomme Sesshomaru…et c'est un honneur d'avoir sa présence ? Dire qu'un tel honneur se présentait à moi à chaque fois qu'il se posait sur les branches de ma maison…

J'ébouriffai mon plumage pour évacuer la sueur froide et poursuivis mon espionnage.

« -Bokuseno, j'ai quelques questions à te poser, fit le guerrier.

-Et ce sera une joie de vous répondre seulement… »

Bokuseno-sama hésita. Son regard vieux se posa sur les branches avoisinantes, les mêmes branches où se trouvaient les corbeaux. Comme je le pensais, ces oiseaux de malheurs n'étaient pas là par plaisir ou par curiosité.

Voulant me rendre utile aux yeux de Bokuseno-sama, je pris mon envol et fonçant droit sur les corbeaux. Surpris, ils prirent la fuite en vitesse, malgré ma petite taille et mes maigres chance de survie.

Leurs buts n'étaient pas de combattre mais de rester caché. Et bah raté !

Bokuseno-sama s'arrêta et son regard se porta à nouveau sur Sesshomaru.

« -Vous avez un valeureux gardien Sesshomaru-sama, remarqua Bokuseno-sama.

-Cet oiseau me suit depuis mon arrêt sur un arbre…

-La curiosité du colibri est sa pire faiblesse, ricana le vieil arbre, cependant les corbeaux de Kakeru-sama vous surveillent…

-Parlons-en, j'ai la vague sensation qu'il mijote quelques choses avec son histoire de pari.

-Le pari de la Miko ? Ah Seshomaru-sama votre père serait fier de vous à l'heure actuelle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles vieil arbre.

-C'est de la pur logique Sesshomaru-sama, en tenant le pari non seulement vous préservez votre propre fierté de Taiyoukai, mais en plus vous protégez la vie de cette Miko, c'est un acte tout à fait honorable.

-Il y a méprise, je ne la protège de rien du tout, rétorqua le guerrier blanc froidement.

-Allons Sesshomaru-sama, pas de ça entre nous, s'il y a quelqu'un qui sait ici, c'est vous et moi. Mais répondez à mes questions et vous saurez tout ce que je sais.

-Je t'écoute.

-Comment avez-vous retrouvé la miko quand elle a tenté de s'enfuir de la résidence de Makoto-sama ? »

Il regarda ailleurs et répondit d'une voix plus sèche :

« -Question suivante.

-Sesshomaru-sama… »

Il soupira longuement et répondit :

« -Son odeur.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle avait ses saignements, son odeur était par conséquent différente des autres femelles humaines. Ensuite Jinjo m'avait avertie des effluves particuliers de la Miko. La retrouver fut facile.

-Ohoho, bien joué Sesshomaru-sama, alors je suppose que vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir de chez vous pour trouver une bonne raison d'échapper à tous vos loyaux sujets n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Je sais que vous préférez parcourir les terres plutôt que de rester coincé dans votre résidence cependant il y a une dernière question, en fait j'en ai deux.

-Qu'on en finisse, fit le guerrier blanc un peu agacé.

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce pari Sesshomaru-sama ?

-Bokuseno…tu vas trop loin.

-Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec votre vénérable père ? »

Le guerrier ne répondit pas toutefois Bokuseno-sama sembla ravi de cette réponse silencieuse.

Comme ci ce silence avait répondu à toutes les questions muettes de Bokuseno-sama, celui-ci hocha pensivement la tête et fit grincer ses racines d'enthousiasme. Puis il se reprit et poursuivit :

« -Enfin, vous vouliez savoir alors je vous le dis, les arbres de l'est s'inquiètent. Des auras mauvaises ont commencés à devenir plus présente et l'équilibre fragile peut se briser à tout instant.

-Je suis allez récemment vers l'ouest pour calmer certaines ardeurs et je n'y ai rien trouvé. Que se passe-t-il Bokuseno, qui en a après moi ? Demanda le guerrier blanc après avoir repris de sa froideur.

-A part tous les Youkais qui désirent votre puissance et votre empire, Seshomaru-sama, les Taiyoukais se sont ligués contre vous. Ils craignent que le pari ne soit gagné et craigne d'autant plus votre propre faiblesse.

-Ma faiblesse ? Sourcilla le guerrier blanc.

-Depuis ce qui est arrivé à Rin-sama, poursuivit Bokuseno-sama, vous n'êtes plus le même Seigneur. Vous avez profondément changé. Votre colère et votre frustration sont plus présentes que jamais et votre sang-froid est mis à rude épreuve.

-Tu es bien le seul que j'autorise à prononcer ce nom Bokuseno, n'insiste pas sur ton privilège, menaça le guerrier blanc.

-Sesshomaru-sama, vous devriez être plus calme et plus modéré sur vos actions. Surtout en ce qui concerne la Miko.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Cette Kumiko est une femme forte, heureusement, car dans ses propres conditions n'importe quel autre humain serait déjà mort. Sesshomaru-sama c'est un être humain avant tout et même si de votre sang coule en elle, son esprit est encore celui d'une jeune fille perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas.

-Bokuseno…

-Sesshomaru-sama, peu importe vos ressentiments envers l'espèce humaine, qu'importe ce que vous voulez faire croire à autrui, vous ne réussirez jamais à la soumettre par la force et l'épuisement. Cela ne fera que la tuer.

-Et que dois-je faire alors selon toi ? Demanda le guerrier blanc.

-Apprendre d'elle ce que vous refusez d'apprendre, voir d'elle ce que vous ne voulez revoir. La perte de votre Rin a été douloureuse et comme j'aurais aimé connaître la vérité dans cette histoire, cependant Kumiko elle seule peut vous la révéler. Elle seule pourra agir.

-Je vois…, il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et les ouvrit de nouveau, concernant les Taiyoukai ?

-La solution est assez simple. Occupez-vous seulement d'être avec la Miko, les choses se feront d'elles-mêmes. Et puis… »

Bokuseno-sama porta son regard au loin et se permit un petit sourire :

« -Genbaru-sama y est déjà passé mais quelque chose me dit que vous n'allez pas tarder à retrouver votre ami Shenryu-sama.

-Sesshoooooooooomaru-samaaaaaaaaaa ! S'écria alors une voix. »

Un grand dragon à deux têtes atterrit en catastrophe devant Bokuseno-sama et un espèce de lézard sur patte sauta sur le sol et s'agenouilla devant le guerrier blanc.

« -Jaken…que se passe-t-il ?

-Kumiko-chan…Lamias…attaque surprise…

-Et Kikyô ?

-Elle a rendu son dernier soupir peu avant l'attaque, expliqua Bokuseno-sama.

-Où est Kumiko ?

-Capturée par les Lamias.

-Je vois, je suppose que le chef des Lamias…, commença Sesshomaru.

-Oui, le coupa Bokuseno-sama, c'est bel et bien Shenryu. Partez vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

-Et pourquoi la sauverai-je ? S'enquit Sesshomaru.

-Ah ! Elle a dit aussi que si vous veniez la sauvé elle vous accordera son respect en vous appelant enfin Seshomaru-sama, précisa Jaken.

-Vraiment ? Le guerrier blanc sourit, alors allons-y. »

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait. Le guerrier blanc s'envola vers l'ouest tandis que son serviteur grimpa sur le démon-dragon et partit à sa poursuite.

« -Mon bon ami, m'appela alors Bokuseno-sama, veille sur ce jeune guerrier blanc pour moi s'il te plait, j'ai comme l'impression que l'histoire d'autrefois va se reproduire et je ne veux pas que le même malheur s'abatte une seconde fois sur cette illustre famille. »

Son ordre me remplit de fierté, si bien que je pris mon envol et partit illico vers l'ouest, à la recherche du guerrier blanc.

Un guerrier décidément bien étrange…


	22. Chapter 20

Pouarf j'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arriver^^. Voici donc la suite que vous attendiez toutes avec plein d'action, de rebondissement et...bref vous verrez.

Il me semble avoir une nouvelle fan parmi nos troupes ou alors peut être une ancienne sous un nom différent. Dans le premier cas je te souhaite la bienvenu et j'espère que cette fiction te plaira autant qu'il me plait de l'écrire^^.

Sinon pour ce qui est des propositions de phrases, je suis désolé memelyne mais tu n'as raison que pour une seule chose: Sesshomaru signifie le cercle destructeur ou la perfection meurtrière. Pour le reste c'est pas ça^^.

Enfin, je laisse place à la lecture et souhaite de passer un bon moment.

PS: en parlant de moment j'ai adoré écrire le chapitre suivant ^^, j'aurais bien aimé être à la place de Kumiko juste pour ce chapitre. Héhéhé je vous fait envie? Moi? Peut être...

Peut être toi

Chapitre 20 : Shenryu, le dieu-serpent.

Ce fut par une douce chaleur que mon esprit endormi se réveilla brusquement. Jusque là froid et douleur avaient régis mon demi-sommeil.

Et tout un coup, le changement brutal.

Cela eut l'effet de me réveiller.

Et quelle surprise à mon réveil. J'étais dans un grand bassin remplie de lait et sur lequel planaient des fleurs de nénuphars rose.

Des Lamias l'encerclaient et versaient fréquemment des cruches entières de liquide blanc fumant. L'une d'elle s'approcha de moi et me présenta un plateau rempli de fruits appétissant.

Elle insista :

« -Mangez ssse que vous voudrez Miko-ssssssssama, le seigneur déssssire votre bien-être, fit-elle d'une voix fluette. »

Alors je pris plusieurs fruits et les avalai voracement. Surprise par tant d'appétit elle me regarda les dévorer.

Quand je ne pus en prendre davantage, deux créatures s'approchèrent à leur tour et vinrent laver et coiffer mes cheveux. Une autre vint et commença à enduire mon corps d'huiles tout en le massant, surtout aux endroits plus tendres que les autres.

J'étais bien là…

Mais je ne savais pas encore où ce « là » en question se trouvait, ni pourquoi toutes ces préparations…

Alors je me permis de demander :

« -Heu, en quelle honneur le « seigneur » dont je ne connais pas le nom veut-il mon bien-être ?

-Mais voyons Miko-ssssama, Shenryu-sssama ne veut qu'une ssseule chossse de vous, siffla celle qui me massait.

-Et qu'elle est cette chose ?

-Vous possssédez voyons. »

C'était trop espéré. Il ne se passait pas une journée normale, un instant sans qu'il y ait un demeuré congénital qui désire ma possession.

En y repensant c'était une Lamia qui avait craché le morceau à son maître, très certainement. Et cette dernière voulait me dévorer tout crue. Alors sa façon de me posséder me parut comme avec l'autre Genbaru : finir dans son estomac.

Cela expliquait au moins pourquoi on voulait me remplumer et attendrir les morceaux.

Seulement je ne comptais pas me laisser faire. Mais j'étais un peu toute nue, dans un bassin rempli de lait et bondé de Lamias qui ne veulent qu'une seule chose : partager un morceau.

J'attendis alors que le bain se termine et qu'on me fasse rhabiller pour réfléchir calmement à la situation.

Durant le trajet entre les bassins et la chambre, j'avais eu tout le loisir d'observer les environs. Je me trouvais dans une immense grotte souterraine creusée en d'immense galerie dans la roche.

Les bassins surplombaient la totalité de la résidence et durant la descente je repérai plusieurs issues. Enfin ce que je pouvais prendre comme issue. Parce que les profondeurs étaient tels que mon pauvre regard d'humaine ne pouvait s'y atteler à une quelconque lumière de sortie.

D'autant plus que j'ignorai s'il faisait nuit ou jour.

Je ne savais pas par où l'on m'avait emmené ni par où je pouvais sortir tout en échappant à la surveillance des gardes…qui n'étaient que des femelles en fin de compte.

Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais vu de Lamia mâle. Peut être que Shenryu était le dernier et qu'il était par conséquent le seul en droit de féconder une femelle…

Quand à savoir pourquoi il me voulait, là c'était une autre histoire.

D'accord j'étais une Miko, jeune fille fraîche, douce et très tendre sous la langue bien que je n'aie jamais eu à être complimentée pour la saveur de ma chaire mais bon…

On m'habilla d'une tenue de Miko traditionnelle et j'eus un semblant de peine pour leur ancienne propriétaire. Mais cela ne dura pas car je compris qu'en fait c'était Kikyô l'ancienne propriétaire. On avait fait recoudre les déchirures et laver la tenue en même temps que moi.

C'était donc un peu rassurant.

Juste un peu.

Les Lamias partirent une après l'autre et la dernière me salua :

« -N'essssayez pas de vous échapper Miko-sssama, qui sssait ssse qui rôde dans les galeries… »

Elle émit un sifflement étrange, que je compris comme étant un ricanement, et referma la porte.

Quand les bruits de glissements disparurent et que je fus enfin seule dans l'établissement, je pris mon arc et mes flèches et ouvris la porte.

Généralement quand on vous demande de ne pas regarder, on regarde. Et bien moi quand on me demande de ne pas m'échapper, bah je m'échappe !

Prenant en compte le moindre bruissement des alentours, je pus percevoir deux Lamias faire une ronde autour du bâtiment. Elles étaient séparées et se retrouvaient à des intervalles de cinq minutes. Il me fallait donc ce même laps de temps pour sortir d'ici et partir au plus vite.

Refermant la porte en rentrant dans ma chambre je partis en direction de la fenêtre.

En l'ouvrant je découvris un grand et profond précipice, donnant sûrement sur des rochers pointus. Pas moyen de s'échapper par là.

Mais en voulant refermer la fenêtre j'aperçus la petite corniche à quelques mètres à ma droite. Certes il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace et on ne pouvait l'atteindre qu'en sautant, cependant c'était mon seul moyen de m'échapper.

Je ne pouvais pas me faire passer pour une servante, faute de queue de serpent et de sifflement agaçant, toutefois je pouvais sauter et m'enfuir en parcourant la corniche qui devait certainement mener à la sortie.

C'était le genre typique de corniche utilisée pour évacuer les eaux. Et comme nous étions en été, les pluies diluviennes n'étaient pas encore apparues, donc le conduit promettait d'être accessible.

Inspirant profondément, j'enjambai la fenêtre et glissai doucement jusqu'à ce que seules mes mains ne me tiennent.

Puis je me balançai à droite, puis à gauche, prenant de plus en plus d'élan. Et quand cela fut possible je lâchai tout et me laissai tomber droit sur la corniche.

L'atterrissage fut brusque et je manquai de glisser. Mais un réflexe me fit attraper un support et l'équilibre me vint. Je me collai contre la paroi, et attendis de reprendre mon souffle pour poursuivre mon parcours.

Jusqu'ici je n'avais pas trop de problème. Personne ne m'avait remarqué et je me débrouillais plutôt bien. J'espérais simplement que mon intuition sur le conduit des eaux était bonne.

J'avais toujours de bonnes intuitions mais ma maladresse me rattrapait toujours.

D'ailleurs j'étais assez surprise d'avoir survécu au saut et de ne pas avoir raté la corniche ou glisser.

Marchant en pas chassés, et priant pour que ma respiration contrôlée soit suffisante, je poursuivis le chemin de la corniche et débouchai sur une petite galerie. Un petit sanglier pouvait passer, moi aussi si je m'accroupissais. Au moins, les Lamias ne pourraient pas me suivre, à cause de leur grosse taille. Je poursuivis pendant au moins une bonne trentaine de minutes avant de prendre une pause. Il faisait noir, humide, étouffant et l'exercice était plus que frustrant, surtout que je n'étais pas certaine de déboucher quelque part…

Je me surpris à penser à Sesshomaru et à espérer de son retour au plus vite. Est-ce que Jaken avait réussi ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient me retrouver ?

Serais-je déjà morte en morceau dans le ventre de Shenryu avant qu'ils n'arrivent ?

Tant de question sur mon avenir…question sans réponse comme toujours.

Quand je fus assez remise de mes émotions et que de toute façon je ne pouvais pas commencer à compter sur autrui à part moi-même, je poursuivis la route. Et ce fut avec les mains et les genoux écorchés que j'aperçus enfin la lumière, au loin. Les remparts de la galerie s'étaient éclairés et un petit vent frais venait caresser mes joues rosies par l'effort. J'étais en fait assez contente de moi-même. Et je m'empressai de sortir d'ici, à croire que j'avais développé une sorte de claustrophobie des galeries.

Quand mon corps entier fut recouvert par la lumière du jour et que cette dernière m'aveugla au point que je dû fermer les yeux pendant au moins une bonne minute, une voix brisa mes espoirs :

« -Oh la vilaine, qui cherchait à s'enfuir. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de terreur et mon regard se porta sur la personne qui se tenait devant moi.

Plus petite que les Lamias, mais dont la présence ne laissait pas douter sur sa condition de maître légitime et tout puissant du clan, Shenryu se tenait droit et me regardait avec ses yeux d'un rouge inquiétant, air narquois et moqueur sur les lèvres.

« -Et bien Miko-sama qui aurait pu croire que vous prendriez les conduits des eaux pour nous quitter, alors que nous venions à peine de vous chouchouter et de vous dorloter…

-Chez moi on appelle ça assaisonner la viande, rétorquai-je en me relevant. »

Deux Lamias m'encerlèrent et se préparaient à se jeter sur moi.

En garde, j'encochai une flèche que je pointai sur Shenryu.

Celui-ci ne broncha pas, je dirais même qu'il en ria.

« -Penses-tu m'avoir comme ce benêt de Genbaru ! N'y compte pas petite Miko !

-Auriez-vous oublié qui m'a gagné ? Fis-je. »

Pour une fois que l'excuse du « j'appartiens à Sesshomaru » me servait à quelque chose, il fallut que cela le fasse rire. C'était bien ma veine.

« -Allons bon, il n'est pas là pour te réclamer me semble-t-il et puis tu ne lui es pas vraiment soumise fit-il en s'avançant vers moi. »

Il me regarda d'une manière assez perverse et continua de s'avancer. Il me prit le menton entre ses doigts et poursuivit :

« -Tu es comme une louve sauvage et farouche qui résiste au mâle alpha, me complimenta-t-il, c'est ce qui fait ton charme je dois dire.

-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

-Il ne t'a même pas violée, ce Sesshomaru est vraiment un idiot, se moqua Shenryu, alors qu'il a une perle rare devant ses yeux et la force de le faire. Je dois reconnaître que tu dois être très entêtée de ne pas t'être donnée entièrement à lui, alors qu'il a tout.

-Je suis une grosse idiote alors, au moins je lui ressemble en ce point. »

Ses yeux se firent plus doux et il approcha son visage du mien. Surprise, je voulus reculer, mais j'étais comme paralysée. Alors les mots de la servante de Makoto me revinrent : Shenryu avait un pouvoir hypnotique, il ne fallait pas croiser son regard.

Ne pouvant plus protester, il s'approcha toujours plus proche de moi, ses cheveux d'un bleu marin tombant sur ma poitrine. Puis sa voix résonna dans ma tête alors que ses lèvres restaient scellées : « Appartiens-moi, je te ferai reine de mon empire, sois à moi Miko. »

Et quand ses lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes, l'image de Sesshomaru s'imposa à moi, plus grande et plus dévastatrice que jamais.

Ma cicatrice s'illumina d'une étrange couleur bleutée et le regard triste et emprunt de détresse de Sesshomaru agit sur moi tel une détonation. Cela me secoua entièrement et propulsa Shenryu a plusieurs mètres derrière moi.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent et je me sentis tomber assise sur le sol.

Reprenant mon souffle (j'avais oublié de respirer) subitement je me rendis compte que : d'une part Shenryu m'avait retrouvé alors que je tentai de m'enfuir, ensuite il voulait me posséder comme Genbaru et Sesshomaru mais à sa manière et enfin que c'était la marque spéciale de Sesshomaru qui m'avait plus ou moins sauvée.

Les deux Lamias derrière moi se jetèrent fougueuses sur moi prêtes à me découper en rondelle. Réagissant, j'unis par réflexe mon corps au vent pour me rendre plus souple et esquivai leurs attaques en un saut.

Durant le saut je décochai ma flèche sur l'une d'elle qui se le prit sur l'épaule gauche avant d'exploser par la force de ma volonté et de l'esprit de l'arc.

La deuxième siffla et se jeta sur moi. Mon arc fit un tracé parfait, tranchant violemment son corps en deux morceaux.

Evitant les amas de chaires qui liquéfiaient tout corps organique, je pris la fuite à travers le bois en entendant les renforts arriver.

Seulement, Shenryu était plus rapide et se retrouva très vite en face de moi.

Je tirai deux flèches à la suite, jets qu'il évita avec aisance et esquivai limite un jet d'une sorte de chaîne…

Il s'arrêta et me regarda :

« -Rends-toi Kumiko, tu n'as aucune chance de me vaincre et ton Sesshomaru ne te retrouvera pas à temps, en fait il se moque bien de ce que tu peux devenir.

-Au moins une chose que je compatis, lui sortis-je tout en encochant une autre flèche.

-Têtue et fougueuse hein… je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de la folie ou de la bravoure.

-Les deux peut-être.

-Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir et tu continues à me braver avec insolence ? »

En effet d'autres Lamias m'encerclèrent et je n'avais à présent plus d'échappatoire.

Comprenant que de toute façon j'étais faite, et ne comptant pas sur une aide occasionnelle, je me jetais à corps perdu dans la bataille, courant vers Shenryu avec hargne.

Ce dernier fut surpris et recula quelques peu avant de se mettre en garde et d'attendre.

Puis, en arrivant à cinq mètres de lui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfoncer sa main dans mon cœur, une brise étrange arrêta ma course effrénée et son propre mouvement. Puis nos deux têtes se tournèrent en même temps vers un point bien précis. Les Lamias qui se trouvaient là s'écartèrent avec hâte et sifflèrent par instinct.

Puis il apparut, tout vêtu de son armure.

Ses cheveux dansaient dans la brise meurtrière et l'atmosphère souleva une grande tension à chacun de ses pas.

La poussière et les cailloux semblaient le fuir, comme s'il était de poison et son aura glaciale figea chaque élément de la petite clairière.

Puis il s'arrêta et ses deux ambres se portèrent sur moi.

Etrangement je n'eus pas peur, au contraire. Je me surpris même à soupirer intérieurement de soulagement. L'esprit dans ma tête avait peut être plus raison que je ne le croyais.

Même s'il était quelqu'un de très imbu de sa personne et de très froid, il y avait des sentiments dans ce congélateur ambulant, et des sentiments très douloureux.

Puis les deux ambres balayèrent l'ensemble de la clairière et s'arrêtèrent sur Shenryu, qui était comme paralysé.

« -Quelle surprise, fit alors Shenryu en reprenant contenance, nous ne vous attendions pas Sesshomaru-sama.

-Kumiko, ordonna d'une voix froide et tranchante Sesshomaru, vient par ici.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Protestai-je.

-Il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille pas, ricana Shenryu. Peut être qu'elle est déjà en mon pouvoir et que vous êtes arrivé trop tard.

-Ie, répondit-il en fermant les yeux, Kumiko n'appartient qu'à moi seul. Maintenant Kumiko dépêches-toi de venir par ici. »

Pas de menace ou de supposition à une quelconque punition ?

Il s'était passé quelque chose durant mon absence. Où peut-être préférait-il garder son plaisir pour plus tard…

Le fait étant que je préférai nettement sa compagnie à celle des Lamias et que ces dernières ne protestèrent pas d'un pouce quand je marchai vers Sesshomaru.

A tout moment, à chacun de mes pas je pouvais mourir. Un jet d'acide en trop, un sifflement meurtrier, une Kamikaze en trop…et boom plus de Kumiko.

Alors à chacun de mes pas je me focalisais sur mon objectif : Sesshomaru. Il ne bougeait pas, n'était même pas en garde. Il semblait zen, décontracté. Seul quelques traits sur son visage trahissaient sa vigilance. Il veillait à ma sécurité.

Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose durant mon absence.

Puis mon épaule frôla sa manche et mon dos se reposa sur le sien. J'inspirai alors profondément et soupirai de soulagement. Jaken se trouvait devant moi et chevauchait AhUn.

Sesshomaru brisa le silence :

« -Jaken, prend-là et partez. Quand à toi Shenryu, tu vas payer pour avoir posé la main sur ma personne. »

Puis Jaken me prit le bras et me força à enjamber la monture qui s'envola aussitôt. Mon reard se porta sur le combat. Les Lamias se jetèrent sur Sesshomaru qui vit voleter son fouet démoniaque en une danse funèbre et pourtant gracieuse, découpant avec facilité et économie de geste les corps des femelles serpents.

Mais elles étaient nombreuses et rapides, leurs sifflements dissimulant la plupart du temps leurs mouvements.

Certaines lui vinrent de derrière et bien qu'elles furent très nombreuses, elles se retrouvèrent toutes en mille morceaux. Puis Shenryu regarda autour de lui et les arbres me masquèrent la suite. Pourtant j'entendis un énorme rugissement et les arbres avoisinant la clairière tombèrent tous les un après les autres, à cause de certains impacts.

« -Est-ce que Seshomaru-sama va s'en sortir ? Demandai-je à Jaken. »

Il se retourna et me fit les gros yeux. Ils étaient déjà gros mais là se fut pire. Surprise qu'il me regarde comme ça je répondis vivement :

« -Une promesse est une promesse ! J'ai dis que s'il venait me sauver je lui accorderai mon respect !

-Je l'ignore, fit Jaken, mais Seshomaru-sama est très fort il survivra. »

Il disait ça pour s'en convaincre plutôt. Inquiète je me retournai vers le lieu de la bataille. Un

Rangée d'arbre s'écroulèrent alors et je vis un immense serpent se jeter à l'extrémité des arbres tombés.

Devinant qu'il allait s'attaquer à Sesshomaru et ayant la sainte impression qu'il était en mauvaise posture, je bousculai Jaken qui manqua de tomber et pris les rênes.

La créature fut surprise et refusa de se laisser commander. Alors je me penchai vers ses oreilles et lui murmurai :

« -S'il te plait AhUn, que m'importe de lui désobéir tu peux comprendre que ce combat est de ma faute, je n'ai pas le droit de fuir comme ça ! Tu ne fuirais pas si ton honneur était en jeu ! »

La créature grogna puis se laissa entraîner. Je fis un demi-tour rapide et fit accélérer la créature droit vers le champ de bataille.

« -AhUn approche toi un maximum du serpent, on va essayer de faire diversion pour que Sesshomaru-sama puisse en finir. »

La créature grogna en signe d'accord et bondit sur le lieu.

Sesshomaru s'était relevé et regardait Shenryu froidement. Il n'avait aucune blessure, ni même égratignure alors que plusieurs parties de la queue écaillée de Shenryu présentaient des coupures et saignaient abondamment. Quand Sesshomaru vit AhUn arriver, son regard changea directement et son calme se remplaça en un agacement certain.

Ma décision ne lui plaisait et tant mieux je n'étais pas là pour lui plaire.

Shenryu aussi me vit. Mon arrivé fit bien diversion, mais les Lamias profitèrent de son inattention pour attaquer Sesshomaru.

Comme s'il s'y était attendu, ce dernier trancha ces femmes en un seul et unique coup.

« -Kssss, Ssssessshomaru-sama, plus vous tuerez de mes femmes, plus le poison se répendra en vous, ssse n'est qu'une quessstion de temps avant que vous ne mourriez. »

Alors il avait été empoisonné…

Encochant ma flèche je menaçai le serpent géant :

« -Quel en est l'antidote maudit démon ?

-Kssksss, petite et si tendre Miko, si tu acceptes de me donner ta chaire je te répondrais, me répondit-il en se léchant les babines avec sa langue fourchue.

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires esclaves ! Grogna Sesshomaru.

-Navré, je vous ai promis respect, pas obéissance Sesshomaru-sama et sachez que ce combat est avant tout le mien ! »

Soit il n'avait rien à répondre à cela soit le poison avait atteint sa gorge. En effet quand les Lamias s'étaient avancés il n'avait pas réagis. Serait-il trop tard ?

Comment savoir l'antidote à un poison inconnu ? Surtout que je ne savais même pas comment il l'avait empoisonné alors que Sesshomaru était quand même assez résistant…

Pourquoi s'en prendre à lui maintenant ? Il aurait pu le faire avant…

C'était comme ci ma propre présence justifiait qu'on se batte pour ma propriété et c'était comme ci ma propre présence affectait le poison dans le corps de Sesshomaru.

« -Kumiko ne t'approche pas, s'écria Jaken, le poison est partout dans l'air !

-Je vois, ce sont les Lamias et leurs chants, compris-je, le poison n'en est pas vraiment un !

-Perspicace cette petite mais je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir ! »

Puis il tenta d'attraper AhUn qui évita de justesse avant t'entamer une longue chute pour s'approcher de lui.

Ma flèche fendit l'air et se ficha droit sur le coude du démon qui implosa de l'intérieur. Shenryu poussa un cri monstrueux qui fit déraciner plusieurs arbres et arbustes. Sesshomaru ne bougeait pas mais son regard devenait de plus en plus sombre et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient au niveau de ses tempes.

Jaken se jeta littéralement dans le vide et utilisa son bâton pour faire fuir les Lamias et les empêcher de chanter.

Il fallait briser le sort d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais comment…

En évitant un autre de ses coups, AhUn s'était approché du sol et une étrange mélopée entra dans mes oreilles qui bourdonnèrent. Pendant un instant je sentis ma conscience partir mais un cri de Sesshomaru me ramena sur terre :

« -Dégage de là tu es sur mon chemin ! S'écria-t-il. »

Il allait pas crier « Oh Happy Day » ça c'est sûr…

AhUn se releva sous cet ordre et m'extirpa du chant des Lamias. Jaken galérait avec les Lamias et Shenryu menait la vie dure à AhUn.

Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais agir mais pour faire quoi ?

Et j'avais toujours cette question en tête : il pouvait très bien s'attaquer à Sesshomaru avant moi alors pourquoi le faire pendant que j'étais là ? En quoi ma présence justifiait-elle les actes de Shenryu ? En quoi étais-je un fardeau pour Sesshomaru dans ce combat ?

La réponse me frappa tout simplement à l'esprit quand une des Lamias qui chantaient enlaça Sesshomaru.

Parce que j'étais une femme !

Le secret du chant des Lamias ne prenait pas racine dans leur propre chant mais dans leur cible. Les effets de paralysie et de manipulation ne marchaient que si l'individu en question avait en tête ou en mémoire la voix d'une femme. Une voix régulière et récente, sinon l'enchantement ne marchait pas.

Et comme Sesshomaru était plutôt du genre à être seul, se trimballant qu'avec Jaken, il était difficile d'utiliser le chant des Lamias sur lui !

Comprenant cela, je savais comment réagir. Puisque en lui c'était ma voix qui chantait et qui l'emprisonnait, il suffisait que ma véritable voix apparaisse !!

Alors confiant le commandement à AhUn, j'inspirai profondément et chantai aussi fort que mes poumons me le permettaient, écartant mes côtés au maximum et appuyant sur le diaphragme pour y faire ressortir toute mon intensité.

Sesshomaru me regarda alors et ignora les Lamias qui l'enlaçaient entièrement.

« -AhUn ! Il ne m'entend pas assez approche toi de lui ! Demandai-je. »

La créature obéit tout en évitant le coup du serpent géant mais sa queue vint frapper son torse avec violence m'envoyant droit vers Sesshomaru. Celui-ci je pouvant pas bouger, nous ne pûmes que nous entrechoquer et tomber par terre ensemble. Au moins j'étais assez proche de lui maintenant.

Puis je me remis à chanter une comptine de ma mère et bien vite les Lamias cessèrent leurs activités et se jetèrent sur moi.

Je sentis une main chaude m'enlacer par le dos et le bras droit de Seshomaru partit dans tout les sens, découpant les corps des anciennes chanteuses.

Puis nous fûmes debout et il me lâcha. Sans même me regarder il partit à toute allure vers Shenryu et sortit le katana qu'il ne sortait jamais pourtant.

Puis il trancha furtivement l'air en s'écria « Sôryuha ». Puis un immense éclair surgit de sa lame et se transforma en un puissant dragon qui traversa le serpent. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement gigantesque et s'évapora sous la pression et la chaleur (pas la peine de vous faire un cours de physique chimie, dîtes-vous simplement qu'il n'en restait plus une trace).

L'écho de son cri s'évanouit dans le lointain et bientôt ne resta plus que la brise pour balayer les restes. Déjà les corbeaux volaient tout autour de nous et déchiraient les morceaux de chaires encore fumant.

Chouette ! Buffet de Lamias à volonté !

Encore heureux que la mort des uns fait le repas des autres…

AhUn se posa près de Sesshomaru et Jaken arriva tout essoufflé, tenant fermement le bâton dans ses mains :

« -Pardonnez moi Sesshomaru-sama ! Fit-il en s'inclinant, cette gamine m'a prise par surprise et a fait demi-tour sans m'écouter !

-Jaken, soupira-t-il.

-Oui ? Répondit ce dernier craintif.

-En route. »

Voila une bien étrange façon de clore la discussion…

Ils commençaient à partir quand une Lamia se jeta sur moi. Une rescapée apparemment. D'ailleurs je la reconnus, c'était la première Lamia que j'avais croisé la dernière fois. Elle était sur le point de me tuer quand son corps éclata en plusieurs morceaux par le fouet de Sesshomaru :

« -Si tu traînes les autres ne vont pas hésiter, me prévint-il en me faisant dos.

-Merci, fis-je honnête. »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna un peu surpris mais émotion contrôlée.

Seulement, c'était ma première vraie bataille et l'odeur de chaire fumante et du sang me fit rouler de l'œil.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent alors que je voulais faire un pas et je tombai inerte sur le sol accueillant avec soulagement la terre.

Avant de sombrer j'entendis la voix de Sesshomaru : « Une jeune fille perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas… »


	23. Petit message

Petit message

Salut à tous^^.

Je voulais simplement vous rassurer que cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée mais que le temps me manque cruellement (surtout que j'approche des partielles et que j'ai trop de travail de retard). J'ai conscience de votre désespoir à chaque fois que vous passez sur le site et que vous ne voyez aucun nouveau chapitre, aussi je vous laisse ce message pour vous rassurer.

Actuellement j'ai le chapitre 21 de prêt mais je ne le posterai pas avant d'avoir écris le chapitre 22 (cela m'oblige à écrire à chaque fois la suite pour poster ce qui est déjà fait, une façon de me forcer à continuer).

Quand à la trame de l'histoire, ce petit temps m'a permis de faire le point et j'ai trouvé les zones d'ombre qui me manquaient. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à taper l'histoire^^.

Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et vous adore tous et toutes^^.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Erutan


	24. Chapter 21

Me revoila. Je suis désolé de l'attente que je vous ai demandé mais bon j'arrive bientôt aux vacances et aussi aux concours alors la pression revient et l'inspiration est mise en suspens. Rassurez vous je ne vous ai pas abandonné, j'ai juste du mal à gérer mon temps entre étude et écriture (surtout que j'ai plein d'autres trucs à faire en dehors de tout ça^^).

Mais je suis certaine qu'avec ces DEUX chapitres que je vais vous poster pour ce soir, vous saurez me pardonner de mon erreur. Je suis en train de taper un troisième chapitre donc vous allez devoir encore attendre un peu avant le deuxième mais rassurez vous je n'irai pas me coucher tant que je n'aurais pas posté mes deux chapitres. Bref, bonne lecture, appréciez ce petit moment de quiétude (comme j'aimerai être Kumiko dans ce chapitre^^) et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures encore plus folle et plus…amusante ?^^.

Disclaimer : Lire les chapitres précédents.

Peut être toi

Chapitre 21 : Moment de quiétude

Quand je me réveillai je ne savais plus du tout où je me trouvais. Il y a quelques jours tout au plus je devais suivre de force Sesshomaru dans un voyage à destination inconnue et maintenant je me retrouvais dans une chambre, enfin ce qui y ressemblait…

Mon corps était posé sur un amas de coussin douillet et éparpillés dans l'angle d'une chambre. Ma vue brouillée me permit toutefois de reconnaître le type de troche accrochée au mur.

Je devais me trouver dans les appartements de Sesshomaru. En effet en tournant la tête je vis le lit royal, si grand qu'on se demandait s'il ne devait contenir que deux personnes ou toute la famille,les armoires et commodes qui devaient être remplies de Kimonos, d'armures et de vêtements pour toutes occasions.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Jaken apparut, tenant son bâton fermement dans sa main.

Il veilla sur les bougies des alentours et se tourna vers moi, comme s'il avait pris l'habitude. Me regardant il s'arrêta et réagit :

« -Oh ! Tu es réveillé ! S'étonna-t-il ! Dire que je pensais que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller…

-Désolé, fis-je d'une petite voix rauque, j'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ? Demandai-je en me redressant.

-Au moins le temps de rentrer et de laisser passer toute la rumeur concernant la mort de Shenryu dans tous le Japon, répondit Jaken.

-En terme de jour…

-Trois jours et quatre nuits entières. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Lourde, épuisée, j'ai mal à la tête et nauséeuse, répondis-je en claquant ma langue dans ma bouche sèche.

-Pff, s'évanouir à cause du sang, marmonna Jaken.

-Cela a toujours été ainsi, précisai-je, je n'ai jamais pu supporter voir la moindre goutte de sang, c'est un miracle que j'ai pu tenir durant tout le combat. Au fait, comment va Sesshomaru-sama ?

-Je vais bien, répondit Sesshomaru en entrant dans la chambre. »

Jaken s'inclina surpris et lui transmit des informations inutiles comme : elle est réveillée (il le voit nan ?) et elle va bien (pas vraiment mais ça pourrait être pire).

Mais Sesshomaru prit quand même la peine d'écouter silencieusement sans me lâcher du regard.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais habillée assez légèrement (une simple tunique blanche pour être tout à fait honnête, dans le genre chemise de nuit transparente) puis ramenai le drap contre ma poitrine tout en cachant de légères rougeurs.

« -Jaken, fit alors Sesshomaru, fait venir de l'eau et de la nourriture.

-Oui maitre, fit ce dernier en s'inclinant. »

Quand ces petits pas cessèrent de résonner dans l'appartement et que la tension devint évidente, Sesshomaru se posa sur le sol, entouré de plein d'autres coussins et posa nonchalamment son coude contre une table basse et me regarda.

Cela me rappela notre vrai premier regard, quand je m'étais réveillée au même endroit.

Seulement l'échange était différent. Il me regardait sans émotion, mais quelque chose avait changé, comme s'il doutait d'une chose qui était, pour lui du moins, incontestable.

De mon côté, je ne bravai pas ce regard, je l'observai tout simplement. L'esprit dans ma tête m'avait bien fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas l'en sortir en combattant éternellement, mais que je devais comprendre avant de juger.

Alors je cherchais dans ce regard à comprendre un message silencieux, à trouver les réponses à mes questions muettes, à deviner ses intentions ou même à deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à ce moment là.

Je n'eus aucunes des solutions énumérées. Simplement un mur glacé et immense, barrant ma route et dissimulant ses émotions et ses pensées. C'était l'art même du guerrier.

Parvenir à dissimuler ses propres pensées et ses émotions, juste dans le but de vaincre un adversaire.

Puis il détourna le regard et le porta sur l'extérieur. La porte était ouverte et une brise légère soufflait dans un ciel grisâtre. Je suivis son regard et tombai sur le cerisier en fleur.

Curieuse je lui demandai :

« -Comment se fait- il que le cerisier soit en fleur durant cette saison ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, me répondit-il.

-Bien, je voulais être agréable pour une fois ! Bougonnai-je.

-Pour une fois…, soupira-t-il, c'est à cause d'un esprit.

-Un esprit, répétai-je toujours concentrée sur l'arbre. »

Puis je me levai, toujours sous le regard de Sesshomaru, et m'approchai de l'arbre en tenant d'une main le drap qui glissait sous mes pieds nus.

Je m'approchai de l'arbre et voulu le toucher, quand Sesshomaru m'attrapa le bras.

Cela m'arrêta complètement et mon regard se porta surpris sur lui :

« -Que comptais-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme s'il m'appelait, répondis-je inquiète, comme s'il voulait que… »

Il me relâcha et recula un peu.

Apparemment c'est ce qu'il voulait lui aussi. Alors ma main toucha le tronc et je me sentis aspirer par l'arbre.

L'atmosphère autour de moi changea totalement, et j'entendis des échos de rire et de cri joyeux d'une petite fille.

Je volai à travers un grand ciel tout blanc et l'air autour de moi était si frais et si doux…

L'arbre m'apparut et une petite fille y jouait tranquillement, riant en jouant avec un ballon. C'était le même ballon que la dernière fois.

Puis elle s'arrêta et regarda un point invisible en souriant, le regard pétillant d'espoir et d'admiration.

« -Sesshomaru-sama ! S'écria-t-elle. Vous venez jouer avec Rin ? »

Elle écoutait sagement et répondait à des questions silencieuses comme si je ne pouvais les entendre.

Elle souriait d'autant plus, joyeuse et enlaçait le vide.

Je compris que je ne pouvais voir qu'elle. Puis elle relâcha le vide et retourna à ses occupations. Elle grimpa tout en haut de l'arbre avec aisance et cueillie quelques fleurs qu'elle balança pour celui qui devait être Sesshomaru.

Et elle riait encore et encore.

Etrangement cela ne me rendit pas heureuse, au contraire. Devant ce si beau spectacle les larmes me vinrent et j'avais la sensation d'être cette petite fille et de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver…

En fait j'avais peut être été comme elle aussi, innocente et douce, ignorante du monde cruel et sans pitié dans lequel elle vivait.

L'image se brisa et des cris de douleurs et des échos de terreurs violèrent mes oreilles d'une manière répétitive. Puis plusieurs voix se confondirent à celle de la jeune fille, dont celle d'un homme rigolant de manière démoniaque, le cri que je reconnus comme étant celui de Jaken et de Sesshomaru, des appels incertains, des rires et des larmes, tout un flot continu, une cascade de sentiments et de souvenirs si puissante qu'elle pulvérisa ma propre conscience et me fit d'affreuse douleur partout dans le corps.

Ce fut d'un geste brusque de Kathan que la réalité m'apparut et le cœur encore battant je regardais autour de moi avec frayeur.

La respiration sifflante, les sens en alerte à un danger imaginaire, je scrutai tour à tour les regards des personnes présentes. Sesshomaru se tenait droit, en arrière, pensif, Jaken se tenait à ses côtés et le regardait perturbé. Kathan me tenait par les épaules, le regard inquiet et Tandra, inquiète aussi, m'amena de l'eau.

« -Kumiko-chan, tout va bien ? Me demanda Kathan, tu m'as fait si peur, tu hurlais tu disais que tu avais mal, qu'il te faisait mal…

-Kathan…-chan gomene, soupirai-je, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… »

Elles me donnèrent eau et nourriture et nous discutâmes pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes non sans s'être retournés plus d'une fois par inquiétude.

Puis tous partirent et me laissèrent seule.

Comme d'habitude pensai-je.

Je regardai le cerisier en fleur perdre ses belles pétales au souffle du vent et repensai à ma vie actuelle. Même si d'un côté je préférai de loin ce monde à l'ancien, j'étais quand même perturbée.

Et puis j'avais tué ! J'avais de nouveau ôté la vie de manière si effroyable…

Mon regard se porta sur mes mains et je remarquai alors que je tremblais. Me mordant la lèvre inférieur, je me forçai à regarder ailleurs, à penser à autre chose, mais sans cesse le dernier soupir de Saiji et les regards tueurs et accusateurs des morts me hantaient.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas eu le choix. J'avais combattu pour ma survie, comme n'importe quel être humain l'aurait fait à ma place.

Et même si je disposai d'un avantage, je n'avais jamais demandé à les tuer ou à être mêlée à toute cette histoire. Tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre en paix. Mais j'avais si peur maintenant.

En fait j'étais totalement terrorisée. De Sesshomaru, des Youkais, de ce monde étrange, de ces coutumes, de cet inconnu si différent et si semblable de l'inconnu de mon monde.

Les choses étaient tellement étranges et tellement différentes que je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête.

Je devais me montrer forte et juste comme le devoir de Miko qui m'était imposé mais j'étais engagé dans un combat contre le Taiyoukai le plus puissant du monde pour garder un semblant de dignité. Et puis il y avait une voix dans ma tête et des souvenirs qui ne m'appartenaient pas qui revenaient tout le temps…

J'avais peur…

J'étais si seule, si désespérée.

Mes larmes commencèrent à couler toutes seules et je me maudis de n'être assez forte pour les contenir.

Pourtant je n'y arrivais pas. Je repensais à mon père, à ma mère, à leur vie sans moi, à tous ce qu'ils auraient pu devenir si je n'avais jamais exister. Je refusais de croire que mon père était mort par ma faute, parce que je l'avais surpris et parce qu'il avait glissé à cause de cela.

Personne ne m'en a jamais vraiment tenu rigueur mais je savais qu'ils m'accusaient tous.

Et quand ma mère s'est suicidée, leurs pensées furent encore plus pressantes, plus douloureuses.

Il m'accusait d'être responsable de ce malheur, d'être maudite…

Et moi j'étais toute seule…

Toujours toute seule…pleurant sur mon sort comme une petite gamine écervelée, pleurant mon petit confort et ce petit monde de joie et d'innocence que j'avais tellement aimée…

Puis j'ai voulu partir à mon tour, fuir parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter ces regards et ces accusations. J'avais tué ma famille sans le vouloir et j'étais seule responsable de mon malheur.

Mais en partant je ne pensais pas arriver dans ce monde encore plus bizarre. Même si l'accueil fut chaleureux et que mon bonheur était retrouvé grâce à la tranquillité du village de Takeru, les choses n'avaient pas durées. Si je n'étais pas sortie, je ne me serais jamais fait capturer par ses brigands et j'aurais pu aidé Reiko-sama à défendre le village.

Mais les choses étaient ainsi…

En dépit de toutes mes espérances, je n'avais finalement pas beaucoup changé. J'étais toujours une petite fille faible et fragile. Comme je me détestais pour être ainsi…

J'avais désiré être une femme forte et fière, une Miko sage et avisée.

Et j'avais l'occasion de l'être mais j'étais passée à côté…

J'en avais assez de ma battre pour être quelqu'un que je ne serais jamais, assez de supporter chaque jour tous les remords que ma vie m'apportaient. Peur que ces fantômes de viennent me reprendre, peur pourtant de vivre continuellement dans cette crainte…

La souffrance était mon lot quotidien et pourtant j'en avais toujours aussi peur…

Mes larmes redoublèrent et je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes sanglots de désespoir.

Alors que je me recroquevillai sur moi-même pour échapper un maximum au regard que ce monde me portait, je sentis deux bras m'envelopper et une grande chaleur m'envahir.

L'odeur me miel me chatouilla les narines et deux étaux de fer m'enlacèrent.

Il me cala la tête contre son cœur et son boa nous enlaça tout deux.

Surprise, je tentai de sécher mes larmes et de reprendre une contenance devant lui seulement il m'en empêcha :

« -Tu as vu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû, fit-il, vois cela comme un marché. »

Je compris où il voulait en venir. Parce que j'avais vu pendant quelques secondes sa détresse et sa peine, alors il se présentait à moi sans prendre en compte mon état.

Il resserra sa prise sur moi et me laissa pleurer pendant des heures entières, sans broncher.

Puis, les battements de son cœur m'apaisèrent, alors que plus aucune goutte d'eau ne s'échappait de mes yeux et je me surpris à apprécier le contact.

Les battements de son cœur étaient légers mais palpitaient comme un petit oisillon. Les paroles de l'esprit me revinrent : « -C'est encore un enfant en lui-même, un enfant qui n'a pas eu le temps de grandir et de s'épanouir, un enfant apeuré. »

Il est vrai que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup Sesshomaru et moi.

Bien qu'il eut été quelqu'un de froid et de distant, ma fièvre ne m'empêchait pas de voir à quel point il était perdu et désespéré comme moi.

Peut être a-t-il vécu des moments similaires, lui qui tuait aussi simplement…

Reiko-sama disait qu'en volant la vie, on perdait aussi une partie de soit et que cette partie mettait toujours du temps pour revenir.

Lui qui avait dû tuer tellement de fois et si souvent, avait-il retrouvé cette part manquante ?

Et puis, bien que nous soyons ennemi et qu'il veuille me soumettre à son autorité, il était quand même là, à me bercer pour calmer mes larmes, alors pourquoi serait-il si différent des humains ?

Parce que son apparence est différente ? Parce que ses pouvoirs sont puissants ?

Pourquoi serait-il traité différemment ?

Les battements de son cœur me prouvait qu'il en avait un et son subit changement de comportement me prouvait qu'il n'était pas figé dans ses convictions, qu'il pouvait changer…

Alors pourquoi aurais-je le droit de pleurer dans ses bras et pas lui ? Ce ne fut que quand la voix pénétra dans ma conscience que je compris que je m'étais endormie à nouveau, épuisée par cet abus d'émotion soudain.

« -Il ne pleurera pas, même s'il le voulait, murmura une petite voix.

-Tu es encore là ?

-Je te l'ai dis je suis toujours à tes côtés…

-Pourquoi ne peut-il pleurer ? Demandai-je, il a une âme comme nous tous !

-Parce qu'il ne sait pas comment faire, ricana doucement la voix.

-Il…ne sait pas…pleurer… »

Le moment de répit que nous offrait l'instant se brisa quand Jaken débarqua dans la chambre en toute hâte :

« -Sesshomaru…-sama. »

Il s'arrêta et resta là, estomaqué de surprise. Sesshomaru le regarda et me souleva tout en se levant.

Il me déposa sur le lit et se retourna vers Jaken :

« -Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Are ? Fit ce dernier en se secouant, c'est Nekoto-sama et Sukimoto-sama !

-Et bien quoi ?

-Ils requièrent votre présence ! Ils se sont invités dans votre résidence et requièrent de votre présence…

-Ils veulent me voir hein…, fit-il en se craquant les mains, soit et bien je vais les voir. Jaken.

-Oui ?

-Que personne ne traverse ce pont, que personne ne s'approche de cet endroit et surtout, que personne ne touche à Kumiko.

-Heu…oui Sesshomaru-sama. »

Le petit moment de répit était terminé, et il était temps de reprendre nos rôles respectifs. J'avais presque oublié que je devais lui pourrir l'existence autant qu'il pourrissait la mienne…

Je m'endormis sur la vision de Sesshomaru traversant le rideau de lumière, plus froid et meurtrier que jamais.


	25. Chapter 22

Voici comme promis le deuxième chapitre de ce soir, avec toutes mes excuses pour le temps que ça prend et pour l'inquiétude dû à la possibilité d'abandon de cette fiction^^.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que je vous laisserai un message si le cas venait à se présenter et je vous laisserai aussi la possibilité de reprendre l'histoire et d'écrire la suite (je choisirai ce que l'on peut qualifier de successeur si l'occasion venait à se présenter). Mais je compte bien la finir cette fiction non mais^^.

Alors parlons pas de malheur et place à de l'action et à de l'aventure !

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 22 : Enlèvement

Quand je me réveillai il faisait grand jour et un petit vent frais pénétrait dans la chambre par la porte entrouverte.

La lumière d'un soleil de fin d'été traversait en une fine membrane poussiéreuse la fente et éclairait de sa luminescence le parquet poli et ciré couleur ambre.

Les flammes des chandelles étaient toutes éteintes et la pièce était silencieuse. Seuls les murmures du vent résonnaient dans le réceptacle de mes tympans en une sinueuse mélodie que j'avais appris à comprendre et à retenir.

Je m'appuyai sur le sol pour me redresser. Sentant tous mes os craquer à chacun de mes mouvements, je m'arrêtai à mi-chemin, reprenant durement mon souffle.

J'avais tellement pleuré et dormie que je me sentais complètement déconnecté de la réalité, un peu comme ci je délirais sans pour autant délirer…

Ma tête me tournait étrangement et mes oreilles bourdonnaient en rythme. Trop aveuglée par la lumière, je fermai les yeux prudemment et attendis que les forces me reviennent pour entreprendre de me redresser correctement.

Quand je me sentis capable, je contractai à nouveau mes muscles douloureux et pus me remettre plus ou moins assise sur le sol dur.

Autour de moi s'éparpillaient plusieurs coussins et il y flottait une agréable odeur sucrée : une odeur de miel. Je me sentais légère et fine, inspirant profondément cette odeur comme jamais je n'avais inspiré auparavant.

Libérée d'un énorme poids dont l'origine m'était désormais étrangère, je me délectai de chaque saveur et de chaque couleur qui m'environnaient, appréciant le bourdonnement de mon sang dans les tympans diminuer de volume et se faire remplacé par les échos des soupirs des brises d'été.

Les fleurs et branches du cerisier, dans leur danse, provoquèrent un léger bruissement agréable dehors, ce qui attira mon attention.

Inspirant profondément, je bandai les muscles de mes jambes et, m'aidant d'une petite table basse en bois luxueux, je me relevai avec prudence, guettant l'instant où mes jambes se déroberaient au poids de mon corps. Fort heureusement cet instant ne parvint pas.

Et mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à la sortie donnant sur le jardin.

Là, je me laissai tomber doucement contre le mur et me perdis dans les variations de couleurs. Le cerisier était là, en face de moi, grand et noble, fier et droit. Son tronc saillant et puissant s'étirait en un long et robuste trait maronnâtes, au dessus duquel jaillissait un étroit réseau de grand rameaux fins et nombreux, s'étendant en un parapluie rugueux de branches, toile merveilleuse de brun et de charbon tissée pour atteindre le ciel.

L'arbre, dans sa majestuosité, s'étirait de ses formes si belles, bravant silencieusement le ciel interdit à ses prières.

Mon regard se reporta alors sur l'une des branches plus horizontale et plus grosse que les autres.

Sesshomaru se mettait toujours à cet emplacement, du moins à chaque fois que je le voyais sur l'arbre. J'ignorai la raison d'ailleurs. Il semblait avoir une attache particulière à ce cerisier et le fait qu'il soit en fleur continuellement grâce à un esprit me disait que l'esprit en question était un souvenir.

Et que tristement, il se rappelait continuellement, à chaque fleur qui tombait de cet arbre, de ces souvenirs, comme dans un cercle vicieux d'où il ne pouvait s'échapper.

Penser cela était assez surprenant surtout venant de moi…

Je secouai la tête interdite, me rappelant comme défense tous ce qu'il m'avait fait subir et ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il pouvait être étrange à ses heures perdues, il restait un Youkai, impitoyable et silencieux, œuvrant pour son propre profit et qu'importait le reste du monde.

Il me voulait aussi à sa merci, soumise à ses moindres désirs et la perversité de ces faits ne pouvait changer mes pensées le concernant.

Même si je devais apprendre à le juger autrement, parce qu'il pouvait se montrer autrement que froid, même s'il m'avait sauvé la vie, au fond ce n'était que pour sauver les apparences…ses apparences.

Alors que je sois en vie ou pas, que je sois en bonne santé ou pas, heureuse ou pas, cela l'importait peu, du moment que cela n'entachait en rien sa stature de Taiyoukai tout puissant.

Mon poing se serra dans ma main et les jointures se mirent à blanchir de la pression que j'exerçais. J'essayais de me convaincre de la culpabilité de Sesshomaru mais n'arrivais pas à en extraire de la haine ou du mépris. Deux formes de conscience dans mon moi profond se disputaient l'ensemble de mes pensées et j'en n'étais que plus confuse.

Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses, tant d'attitudes étranges et pourtant tant de faits et de preuves irréfutables.

Pourquoi me voulait-il soumise ? Ca s'était la question centrale. Pourquoi me voulait-il tout court d'ailleurs…

Mais cela revenait à se demander pourquoi le monde était le monde…

Et je ne connaissais personne sur cette planète qui soit apte à répondre à ce genre de questions.

Alors pourquoi Sesshomaru s'entêtait-il à me garder ? Il savait que je ne me soumettrais que devant la mort et rien d'autres, alors pour quelles raisons espérer ? Certes il était têtu, pire que moi et avait toujours été comblé de ses désirs.

Alors qu'une humaine chétive comme moi lui résiste autant devait l'amuser. Mais tôt ou tard il se lasserait de ce petit jeu et soit il me tuera, soit il m'abandonnera.

La deuxième option étant aussi probable que de voir un jour Jaken en soubrette (chose que je n'espérais pas, même dans mes pires cauchemars), la première était de toute façon inévitable.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'allais mourir, et ce de la main de Sesshomaru.

Comment je pouvais bien le savoir ?

Intuition féminine ou de Miko, peut être.

Mais pourtant…

J'avais beau vouloir le haïr, le mépriser pour me donner une contenance dans mes actes, c'était son image que je revoyais sans cesse en fermant les yeux.

Toujours.

L'image de sa détresse…

L'image de son regard ambré, flamboyant et inquisiteur, dévorant chaque parcelle de mon assurance…

L'image de son corps droit et de sa stature fière et noble, dressée pour faire obstacle au vent lui-même…

L'image de la douceur et de l'ondoyante chevelure argentée, qui cascadait en une auréole gracieuse le long de son corps guerrier…

L'image d'un guerrier farouche, présent dans son entière personne, inspirant crainte et respect de par sa noblesse…

L'image d'un homme tout simplement, un homme pourtant maladroit dans ses sentiments et dans les raisons de ses actes…

L'image d'un cœur glacé, que le temps n'avait épargné…

Je ne ressentais pas de la pitié quand ses images m'apparaissaient. Plutôt cette puissante fascination à son égard et de la compassion.

Parce qu'il était ainsi et parce que j'étais ainsi.

Alors l'esprit avait raison. Plutôt que de rechercher sans cesse à trouver de quoi le détester, sachant pertinemment que je n'en étais pas capable, je devrais plutôt apprendre de lui.

Et puis, ces derniers temps aussi il se trouvait plus…comment dire…disposer à mes besoins ?

Alors que les larmes me montaient et que la détresse de la solitude et des évènements récents remontaient en mon cœur, octroyant des sanglots continus et incessants en une plainte qui s'élevait de ma gorge, il m'avait pris dans ses bras et avait attendu.

Sesshomaru, le grand, le puissant Taiyoukai, fier seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest m'avait accepté entre ses bras et m'avait bercé jusqu'à l'apaisement.

Et cela je ne pouvais le négliger dans mes pensées. La proximité, la présence constante de son odeur emplissant mes narines, la douce chaleur agréable qui réchauffait mon cœur si froid et si perdu…

Tout cela je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Je ne pouvais l'oublier. Et alors que je regardais ce cerisier, perdant les pétales de ses fleurs en une pluie merveilleuse de flocons blanchâtres, je sentis la brise fraîche m'apporter une autre odeur que celle que j'attendais.

Parce que oui, je l'attendais, et c'est en ne sentant pas son odeur que je me rendis compte de cela. Une odeur amer, pas nauséabonde mais plutôt désagréable titilla mes narines et l'atmosphère jusqu'ici douce et apaisante s'était transformé en une tension visible.

Le vent se fit plus froid, les piaillements des oiseaux cessèrent et un nuage sembla se dresser face au soleil.

Inquiète, mon regard se dirigea de tout côté, comme cherchant une certaine menace, sans pour autant la trouver. Sesshomaru était avec les deux autres Taiyoukais, deux gardes barraient toute entrée par le pont et Jaken n'était plus dans les appartements depuis belle lurette.

Kathan et les autres se trouvaient actuellement en cuisine pour préparer des mets aux invités, alors pourquoi est-ce que je sentais la présence d'individu à mes côtés.

Je me relevai rapidement, ignorant les élancements douloureux de mes membres ankylosés et rentrai en toute hâte dans la chambre.

Ce ne fut que quand j'eus le dos tourner pour ouvrir la porte qu'ils se jetèrent sur moi.

Ils s'étaient dissimulés dans la forêt avoisinant le jardin et avaient attendus l'opportunité de m'agresser.

Plusieurs étaux de fer m'encerclèrent et m'enserraient mains et poignets, puis je sentis une main bloquer ma bouche et une autre m'immobiliser contre la porte.

Me défendant de toutes mes forces, je réussis à le repousser et à rentrer dans la chambre tout en refermant la porte.

Tentative expliquée par la panique donc inutile car ils ouvrirent la porte facilement tout en se jetant de nouveau sur moi.

Je pris la carafe de sake qui se trouvait à côtés de moi et la jetai brutalement sur le premier venu.

Elle se brisa contre le crâne de ce dernier mais ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

En l'espace de quelques secondes ils m'avaient encerclés mais je pus prendre le loisir de les décrire parfaitement : ils étaient au nombre de quatre, tous portant un costume d'un noir remarquable, dissimulant la totalité de leur corps et même leurs visages !

Une petite pensée immergea dans mon esprit alors : comment faisait-il pour me voir ?

Essouflée par l'effort, je regardai dans toutes les directions une quelconque occasion de sortie et dû me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais coincée de toute part.

Et mes ravisseurs ne semblaient pas vouloir prendre la parole alors pas moyen de les perturber.

C'était des professionnels ils devaient par conséquent avoir l'habitude. Seulement je ne comptais pas me laisser faire.

Alors quand deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent de moi pour m'immobiliser, le premier fut cueilli au niveau de la mâchoire par un coup de pied fouetté tandis que l'autre se prit mon coude au niveau du sternum.

Le souffle coupé par l'impact, ce dernier se recroquevilla et chercha son souffle ce qui me laissa le temps nécessaire pour me jeter sur celui qui barrait ma route.

Je feintai vers la droite pour mieux appréhender ma gauche et l'envoyer rejoindre le dernier qui s'était mis sur mes talons.

Le corps du troisième le percuta et ils partirent s'écraser contre le mur.

Je profitai de cet instant pour prendre la poudre d'escampette et retrouver au plus mon de l'aide. Mes pensées dirigées vers Sesshomaru, je sortis en hâte de la chambre et courus à en prendre haleine en direction du pont, sans me soucier de ceux qui s'étaient élancés à ma poursuite. Arrivée au pont, je croisai Kathan qui surprise, se poussa de mon chemin à temps. Elle lâcha ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, à savoir une cruche et des serviettes propres, quand les quatre autres passèrent devant elle.

Paniquée, elle blêmit et se mit à courir alerter la garde.

Entendant cela, les quatre ravisseurs se concertèrent et en un seul regard avaient préparés leur plan.

Ils disparurent de mon champ de vision et je m'arrêtai de courir surprise. Regardant autour de moi, je me mis à marcher vers la salle principale, sachant qui je trouverai là-bas.

Les sens en alertes je ne laissais rien au hasard : les moindres craquements de brindilles, les moindres soupirs de vent, les moindres mouvements des alentours, tout étaient constamment surveillés. Et ce ne fut que quand je me permis un soupir qu'ils bondirent du toit, sous le regard consterné et surpris de Jaken qui me demandait ce que je faisais ici.

En quelques secondes ils m'avaient ficelée comme une dinde et réduite au silence le plus totale.

Je m'évertuai pourtant à crier et à protester mais ils m'avaient tellement bien immobilisé, que la moindre tentative se vouait à l'échec.

Jaken me regardait complètement béat de surprise et suivit la direction de mes ravisseurs. Je le regardai suppliante, mais les ravisseurs étaient tellement rapides que bientôt il ne fut plus du tout dans mon champ de vision.

L'enlèvement n'avait pris que quelques minutes, cinq à tout casser. Et à deviner à l'odeur il s'agissait de Youkais dévoreurs d'êtres humains.

Je ne pouvais alors compter que sur Sesshomaru pour me sauver. Cela me tuait de le reconnaître mais dans cette situation je ne pouvais rien faire. Au moindre de mes mouvements, les cordages éraflaient ma peau impitoyablement et semblaient se resserrer davantage. Mais je ne comptais pas abandonner pour autant.

Tant qu'il y avait de la vie et de l'espoir, je resterai l'éternelle insoumise. Si je n'avais pas été soumise par Sesshomaru, alors ça ne sera pas un autre qui le fera pour sûr. Et puis, le sang qui perlait de mes poignets n'avait pas pour cause le fait de mes maigres tentatives de fuite. Ce sang avait pour but d'être pistée rapidement par l'odorat développé de Sesshomaru.


	26. Chapter 23

Merci pour vos encouragements^^. C'est vrai que Kumiko n'a pas un moment de répit et je vous avoue que là, je suis vraiment cruelle dans la suite. Moi-même j'arrive pas à écrire tant je chiale, parce que ce que j'écris est vraiment horrible !

Vous verrez par vous-même…

En attendant, voici un chapitre que vous allez certainement aimer, moi j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire alors bon…

J'adore l'humour et l'expérience de notre ami le surveillant officiel de Sesshomaru^^.

Bonne lecture et ne soyez pas pressé de voir la suite…moi-même j'ai les larmes aux yeux quand j'écris…

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 23 : Le choix du Destin

Depuis le début de ma mission j'avais appris à me tenir à l'écart de certaines choses. Le monde des humains et des Youkais étaient bien différent du notre tout comme leur habitude et leurs façons de vivre.

Prenez l'espèce chat-démon devant. En arrivant à l'entrée il se tenait droit et regardait autour de lui comme s'il accusait l'endroit entier.

Bien sûr il y avait forcément une raison à cela mais nous quand on déteste on ne prend pas la peine d'aller squatter l'arbre du voisin…

Pourtant il se tenait bien là, avec un autre qui ressemblait étrangement à un Iguane sauf qu'il avait des jambes et des bras écaillés. C'était plutôt sa tête qui rappelait celle des iguanes. C'est malotru sont d'ailleurs très brute et n'ont aucun savoir vivre. Ils se posent sur les branches et se permettent de voler la nourriture des autres.

Aucun respect pour la volaille en tout cas…

Mais bon, ce n'est là que l'avis d'un colibri en mission alors fallait bien s'y faire.

Je devais suivre le guerrier blanc pour le compte de Bokuseno-sama l'arbre millénaire ! C'était une joie et un honneur pour moi. Bokuseno-sama était ma maison natale et j'avais eu mes premières leçons de vol entre ses branchages. Il m'avait protégé du vent, du froid, des guerres et des malheurs de ce monde si obscur c'est pourquoi j'avais accepté sa demande sans sourciller.

Le plus gratifiant c'était qu'il m'avait reconnu tout de suite. Certes un colibri aussi curieux que moi ça ne courrait pas les forêts, mais bon il y en avait tant ! Le guerrier blanc s'était d'ailleurs bien acclimater à ma présence. Même que pendant que la jeune fille dormait, il m'avait autorisé à me reposer sur son doigt perché sur son cerisier. Un arbre d'ailleurs bien étrange car donnant des fleurs malgré la période de l'année.

D'ailleurs les douces effluves de ces dernières me donnaient envie d'aller chercher une petite colibri de ma connaissance mais la chaleur me rappelait bien assez tôt que nous n'étions plus dans la saison et que cet arbre en était décalé. Peut être que Bokuseno-sama pourra m'éclairer la dessus…

Le guerrier blanc m'avait alors regardé sans rien prononcer et ce pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que la fille témoigne de signe de son réveil.

Je m'étais envolé et avais surveillé du haut de mon perchoir. Puis elle s'était réveillée, ils s'étaient parlé de choses et d'autres et ils sortirent dehors.

La jeune fille lui demanda la raison de l'arbre fleuri et j'appris qu'il était ainsi grâce à la présence d'un esprit…

Ce n'était pas comme Bokuseno-sama, alors j'en déduisis que l'esprit en question n'était qu'un amoncellement de souvenirs puissants que la rancœur ou les regrets alimentaient régulièrement…

Quand à savoir qui les alimentait, ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. La branche était étroite et plus à l'horizontal que ses consoeurs. Le guerrier blanc se tenait tout le temps dessus et pouvait passer des heures ainsi à regarder le ciel silencieux.

La jeune fille s'approcha alors de l'arbre et le toucha. Puis elle paniqua et s'effondra, entrant dans une sorte de transe durant laquelle un ensemble d'émotion traversait son si beau visage.

Je n'étais qu'un observateur, alors je ne pouvais pas agir. Ne devinant pas non plus ce qu'il se passait je me contentai de regarder silencieusement, négligeant mon plumage un peu trop ébouriffé. Depuis le début de ma surveillance je n'avais pas fais de toilette et n'avais pu manger que quelques verres entre deux sommes. Ce guerrier était inépuisable !

Puis quand la jeune fille se réveilla elle se mit à pleurer, sanglotant et agitée par des spasmes irréguliers.

Ce n'était pas effrayant, pourtant je pouvais clairement deviner la surprise du guerrier blanc et sa profonde réflexion. Il se demandait pourquoi elle pleurait…peut être. Ou alors il ne savait pas comment agir dans ce genre de conditions.

Je lui aurais volontiers conseillé d'aller ramener un verre, seulement je n'étais pas certain que la jeune fille le mangerait. Une fois, une de mes conquêtes avaient perdus l'un de ses petits (un parmi cinq c'était quand même une grande portée mais bon) et pour la rassurer j'avais opté pour ramener de la nourriture aux petits jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez grands pour se débrouiller.

Cela avait plutôt bien marché et ma compagne s'en était bien remise…si elle n'était pas morte deux saisons plus tard à cause d'une tempête…

Là s'était moi qui avait besoin de réconfort et les petits étaient partis depuis longtemps alors je suis parti chercher moi-même ma nourriture pour me consoler…

Mais bon je m'évade encore dans mes souvenirs de petit oiseau inconditionnel…

Le guerrier blanc la prit dans ses bras (sisi je vous jure c'est ce qu'il a fait) et la ramena à l'intérieur du nid…heu de la maisonnée (je crois que les êtres comme eux l'appellent maison…). Je me déposai sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et regardai la suite.

Il l'a berça pendant je ne sais combien de temps et cela ne semblait pas se terminer…

La nuit passa (et moi avec j'étais complètement ankylosé de ne pas bouger et j'avais le plumage humide ainsi que les serres toutes poisseuses) et le lendemain seulement elle se réveilla (enfin !).

Autre fait surprenant : le guerrier blanc n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Son regard se portait toujours sur la jeune fille et même quand elle leva son regard, il ne bougea pas. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas très belle à voir avec ses cheveux tout décoiffés et son visage rougi et gonflé par les larmes. Mais le guerrier blanc ne semblait pas en prendre compte. Il la tenait contre elle et la regardait sans rien dire, sa respiration régulière et ses yeux dissimulant la moindre trace d'émotion.

Puis l'espèce de crapaud à patte déboula en catastrophe dans la pièce et s'arrêta surpris de la position de son maitre et de la jeune fille.

Je voyais bien qu'il était curieux et que la question brulait ces lèvres pourtant il ne releva rien et expliqua la raison de son intervention. Apparemment des gens s'étaient invités à la maison du guerrier blanc, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de ces gens là moi !

Et heureusement que je ne l'étais pas. J'étais plutôt content d'être ce petit colibri sans importance et sans aucune menace pour des êtres comme le guerrier blanc et je m'en félicitai même perché sur mon arbre en regardant les « gens ».

Ils étaient assez nombreux, une bonne quarantaine de deux sortes : la moitié ressemblait à des lézard ambulant, équipé de lance, d'épée et d'armure pour dissimuler leur corps écailleux et des casques sur leurs têtes, couvrant toute la surface de leur gueule d'iguane, la seconde moitié était habillé sobrement, tenue de noble jusqu'à tenue de serviteur, mais dont l'allure féline et mesquine était commune.

Les femelles se trouvaient derrière et ronronnaient entre elles tandis que les mâles, armées de sortes de griffes longues et pointus, en métal surveillaient les alentours en alerte.

Celui qui semblait leur chef (le fameux Nekoto-sama) se tenait juste devant avec l'autre tête d'iguane (Sukimoto-sama je suppose après tout c'est le crapaud à patte qui les a appeler comme ça, simple déduction de colibri).

Quand le guerrier blanc sortit de la résidence principale, le regard froid et très emprunt à la bienveillance de celui qui accueille chaleureusement des invités (sarcasme de volaille ne pas en tenir compte), la totalité du groupe fut pris d'un choc soudain et se pétrifia sur place. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été congelés d'un coup. Le guerrier blanc s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques mètres des deux chefs et s'exclama d'une voix raide et menaçante :

« -Qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ? Demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour les deux chefs.

-Allons Sesshomaru-sama, fit Nekoto le premier à s'en remettre, quel accueil ! Dire que nous avons fait tous ce chemin pour vous voir et célébrer votre victoire sur Shenryu !

-Vous pouvez faire demi-tour, répondit Sesshomaru en se retournant. »

Il commençait à rentrer dans sa résidence, seconder par Jaken quand une remarque de Sukimoto l'arrêta dans son entreprise :

« -Nous étions aussi venu la progression du pari, fit-il, il parait que c'est une vraie tigresse. »

Le guerrier blanc se retourna lentement et toisa d'un regard meurtrier Sukimoto.

Comme d'un reflexe instinctif, ce dernier recula de quelques pas et pâlit de surprise. Le mâle alpha avait parlé. Moi aussi je sentais l'aura puissante et présente du guerrier blanc et ce n'était pas quelqu'un dont j'aurais aussi facilement contredit et critiquer les actes !

« -Cela ne regarde que moi Sukimoto, siffla-t-il, apprends à regarder tes affaires ou il t'en coûtera.

-Seulement, intervint Nekoto, la Miko est notre affaire à tous ! Après tout si vous avez accepté le pari, vous avez le devoir de nous laisser voir la progression…

-Je n'ai de devoir qu'envers moi-même Nekoto, rappela le guerrier blanc, mais si tu tiens tant que ça à la voir alors viens à tes risques et périls. »

Puis il se retourna et partit en direction d'une autre salle bien précise. Les deux invités se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et d'un hochement de tête commun ils s'avancèrent. La troupe en fit de même et bientôt tout le cortège pénétra dans la résidence.

Les grandes portes se refermèrent dans un souffle de poussière et les deux invités entrèrent dans la salle à la suite du guerrier blanc.

Je pris mon envol et m'avançai de même, parce que je voulais connaître la suite. Me déposant sur le rebord de la fenêtre j'espionnai l'intérieur : c'était une grande pièce rectangulaire, comportant une grande table de bois au centre et plusieurs coussins de soie au sol disposés de manière régulière tout le long de la table.

Le guerrier blanc s'était posé tout au bout et les deux invités attendaient sur son côté droit. Deux femmes vinrent et servirent ces derniers en boisson et en amuse-gueule rapide. Ils n'y touchèrent même pas.

Le guerrier blanc me regarda et tendit son doigt. Comprenant le message je repris (encore une fois) mon envol et me déposai sur le perchoir improvisé. Au moins je participai à la discussion et il évitait les regards ennuyeux des Taiyoukais présents en jouant à me faire perdre l'équilibre.

Puis le crapaud à patte s'avança et en s'inclinant demanda :

« -Voulez-vous que je fasse venir Kumiko ?

-Qu'on la lave rapidement et qu'on la change, ordonna le guerrier blanc, demandez à Kathan de le faire.

-Bien maître. »

Le crapaud disparut et la salle entra dans un silence tendu.

Nekoto fut le premier à le briser :

« -Racontez nous comment vous êtes venu à bout du puissant Shenryu, demanda-t-il. »

Sesshomaru leva un seul regard sur ce dernier, lui faisant bien comprendre que toutes tentatives de discussion étaient inutiles.

« -Et la Miko, poursuivit Sukimoto, comment va-t-elle ? Avez-vous réussi à la soumettre ?

-Patience Sukimoto-sama, intervint une voix féminine en sifflant, vous connaîtrez les réponses en temps voulu. »

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un blanc laiteux entra dans la salle et se posa à la gauche du guerrier blanc non sans l'avoir saluer auparavant. Deux de ses servantes la suivirent et se posèrent derrière elles.

« -Serupendity-sama, salua Nekoto en inclinant la tête, toujours aussi rayonnante, je suis surprise de voir que Sesshomaru-sama vous refuse encore.

-Le Maître a pour l'heure d'autres préoccupations, précisa-t-elle en le regardant, je ne voudrais pas le perturber dans ses affaires.

-Savez-vous comment le seigneur a tué Shenryu ? Demanda Sukimoto.

-Hélas, je l'ignore, répondit-elle en un soupir de déception, Sesshomaru-sama est très discret quand à ses actes glorieux…quelle modestie. »

La discussion poursuivit dans un protocole écœurant. Mais le guerrier blanc n'en fit aucunement attention, trop concentré sur le colibri que j'étais.

Puis, alors que la situation devenait ennuyeuse, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, perturbant le calme protocolaire de la pièce et une servante entra essoufflée.

« -Quelle honte Kathan ! Protesta la femme, comment osez-vous interrompre…

-Sesshomaru-sama, articula-t-elle difficilement, ils…ils l'ont enlevé…

-Silence petite peste !

-Serupendity la ferme ! »

Sous la violence de l'injure, la noble se tut et devint aussi rouge que la gorge d'un rouge-gorge en chaleur.

Le guerrier blanc se leva subitement (manquant de m'écraser sous le poids de sa fourrure) et se dirigea vers Kathan :

« -Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'allais pour laver Kumiko-chan comme vous me l'avez ordonné quand je la vis courir vers moi affolée. Derrière elle quatre personnes toutes vêtues de noir même au visage. Ils l'ont attrapée en la prenant par surprise. Je n'ai pas vu vers où ils l'emmenaient…

-Moi je sais ! Débarqua alors le crapaud. Il l'emmène vers l'Ouest Sesshomaru-sama ! »

Ni une, ni deux, le guerrier blanc ignora ses invités et se dirigea vers l'Ouest.

Le crapaud le suivit tant bien que mal jusqu'au mur de la maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent l'Ouest.

« -Jaken. Reste ici et occupes-toi des invités.

-O…oui. Mais et vous ?

-Je m'en occupe ! »

Puis une étrange lueur l'entoura et il se mit à voler !

Il vola pendant quelques minutes en direction de l'Ouest puis se déposa dans un endroit et s'arrêta. Je me déposai sur une branche et profitai de la pause pour étirer mes ailes engourdies par l'effort soudain.

Il s'approcha d'un point précis, chose que je fis de même et regarda.

Sur une feuille il y avait une petite goutte écarlate. C'était du sang, le sang de la fille qu'il recherchait. Son regard se dirigea vers l'Ouest et scruta l'horizon froidement. Puis il tendit la main et m'invita à l'écouter sur sa paume :

« -Va vers l'Ouest et trouve là ! Je vais voir Bokuseno. »

L'ordre avait fusé et il avait disparu avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. J'étais bien embêté moi ! D'un côté je devais surveiller le guerrier blanc et de l'autre je devais retrouver la fille !

C'était lui qui avait l'odorat pas moi !

Mais bon je savais où et comment la trouver alors bon…même si je n'aimais pas me mêler de ce genre d'histoire, il semblerait que je sois obligé d'agir…

Au moins ma condition de colibri respecté dans la forêt me permettrait de vite découvrir la cachette des ravisseurs.

Mon premier objectif : aller voir la Pie. L'avantage avec cette bonne femelle, c'est qu'elle portait bien son nom. Sûr qu'elle savait déjà la mission que m'avait confié le guerrier blanc et qu'elle m'attendait certainement pour m'y aider.

Mais ce n'était pas la Chouette, et à tous les coups, elle allait me demander un service bien fatiguant ! C'est agaçant les pies quand ça s'y met surtout celle là !


	27. Chapter 24

Me revoila^^. Comme j'avais du temps je me suis dis que j'allais vous faire cadeau d'un autre chapitre. Je veux vraiment me faire pardonner du temps d'absence…

Bref, en effet j'adore le colibri moi aussi, il a un humour assez déplacé par rapport à la situation et cela offre une bouffée de soulagement, histoire de respirer un peu de toute la tension de l'histoire centrale. En effet la suite n'est pas très, très joyeuse loin de là, toutefois j'ai fais ce chapitre pour vous préparer au suivant. Sachez simplement que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire (le chapitre 25) et que j'ai pleuré beaucoup de fois. J'ai dû m'arrêter à plusieurs reprise et…bref c'était pas cool quoi. Seulement le chapitre 25 est un chapitre que je dédie à une cause particulière qui m'a beaucoup touché mais je ne vous en parle pas tout de suite, sinon je vais gâcher le suspens…

Bonne lecture en attendant et bon courage, l'un des moments les plus difficiles arrive.

Disclaimer : voir chapitre précédent.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 24 : L'île des Captifs

Ils volaient entre les arbres à une vitesse faramineuse, à croire qu'ils connaissaient chaque position, chaque emplacement de chaque tronc, chaque arbuste, chaque branche.

Ils se déplaçaient dans la forêt avec une aisance particulière et filaient à toute allure vers l'Ouest. Même celui qui me portait ne semblait nullement dérangé par son fardeau (en l'occurrence moi) et se mouvait avec élégance et économie de geste.

Cela devait faire au moins deux heures qu'ils m'avaient enlevée du château de Sesshomaru et ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, sans manifester un seul geste de fatigue ou de lassitude.

Ils courraient tous en direction d'un point qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir, sans faire de faux pas ou de gestes imprudents.

Ils laissaient derrière eux la forêt telle qu'elle était avant leur passage. C'était de vrai professionnel de la filature, et rien ne pouvait guider une quelconque aide vers moi…si ce n'était le sang de mes poignets qui perlaient de manière régulière sur tout le chemin.

Je souhaitai d'ailleurs en chemin qu'aucun de mes ennemis ne puissent le remarquer autrement j'étais foutue. Mais l'odorat ne semblait pas être leur atout contrairement aux démons-chiens comme Sesshomaru.

Alors ils coururent encore pendant une bonne heure avant de déboucher sur la sortie de la forêt qui donnait sur la mer.

Nous dominions d'ailleurs cette dernière du haut d'une grande falaise sur laquelle les vagues abattaient leurs puissances, érodant la roche.

Mais ils n'étaient pas venus pour le paysage (moi non plus d'ailleurs) et sautèrent du haut de la falaise sans hésitation.

Ma seule pensée fut la suivante : « Si vous voulez vous suicidez, faites le sans moi ! »

Mais non, ils atterrirent sur une petite plage, ridicule tant la taille était négligeable, mais qui avait l'avantage d'être presque invisible aux yeux de tous, sauf de ceux qui connaissaient son existence, mes ravisseurs donc.

Non loin de cette petite plage, flottait une barque avec deux rames.

C'est vers cette dernière qu'ils se dirigèrent. On me posa sur la barque et deux autres embarquèrent : un me tenant fermement, l'autre pagayant.

Les deux derniers restèrent à bords et hochèrent la tête en réponse à une question muette.

Puis ils disparurent comme ils étaient venus et la barque prit le large.

« -Où m'emmenez-vous ? Demandai-je à celui qui pagaya.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, me répondit celui de derrière d'une voix rauque et emprunte de grésillement.

-Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que sont mes besoins ! Je veux savoir où l'on m'emmène ! »

En guise de réponse je reçu une bonne gifle et le droit de me taire :

« -Tu n'es plus en droit de désirer quoi que se soit ! Gronda-t-il. »

Ils n'étaient que les sbires et se permettaient de me frapper. Cela ne laissait présager qu'une seule chose : ce qui m'attendait là-bas serait pire qu'avant.

Shenryu était peut être un serpent géant désireux de me conquérir puis de me dévorer, au moins lui savait traiter les femmes. Alors que celui qui commandait ses créatures…

Je serrai les poings, anxieuse. Le cœur battant de crainte, j'appréhendai la suite avec angoisse.

Je savais qu'en débarquant sur cette île, si un jour m'était donné d'en ressortir, cela se ferait soit par la douceur de la mort, soit vivante mais traumatisée à vie.

Et je n'avais pas tort.

Le voyage en bateau mit une bonne heure au moins. Il faut dire le rameur prenait tout son temps.

Autant ils avaient courus comme des dératés, traversant toute la forêt en quelques heures, autant dans l'eau ils n'étaient guère à l'aise.

Le touché devait être leur point fort. Donc mon coup de pied retourné avait eu son effet.

Au moins une bonne chose à savoir.

J'avais remarqué que chaque Youkai, du moins chaque clan et chaque espèce différente, avait son point fort qui pouvait être tourné en point faible, généralement associé aux animaux ressemblant.

Sesshomaru par exemple était un Démon-chien. Son odorat et son ouï étaient particulièrement sensibles, aussi n'était-ce pas la peine de lui échapper sans masquer et l'odeur et les bruits. Remarque, Sesshomaru pouvait très bien entendre les battements de cœur…

A moins de savoir comment ne faire aucun bruit, il était impossible de jouer à cache-cache dans un périmètre d'au moins dix kilomètres…

Shenryu avait une bonne ressemblance avec des serpents, donc sa perception sensorielle des ondes était assez faramineuse.

Eux, bien que je ne puisse voir ni leur corps, ni leur visage, semblait être plutôt sensible aux textures et vibrations de l'air. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils n'aient ni vu, ni sentis le sang de mon poignet.

Nous pénétrâmes dans un immense brouillard, dans lequel il n'aurait été possible de se guider que si nous savions où nous allions. Je commençais à désespéré.

L'endroit était bien caché, on n'y voyait rien et le problème c'est qu'avec la mer, Sesshomaru ne pourrait suivre mon odeur.

Puis le bateau s'arrêta subitement : on venait d'accoster.

Mon regard se porta alors sur l'île : une petite île, contenant un minuscule village et un grand château dominant toute la falaise.

Sur le quai, plusieurs hommes en noirs s'affairaient à faire avancer d'autres Youkais dans une direction ou une autre, crachant des ordres strictes ou fouettant le sol à l'aide d'un fouet pour motiver les troupes.

Les Youkais esclaves se ressemblaient beaucoup, ils devaient appartenir à un même clan. C'était des sortes de créatures, tête d'éléphant dont la trompe se remplaçait par un nez d'hippopotame, de longues oreilles tombantes, une crinière blanche en guise de chevelure. Leurs yeux étaient deux perles magnifiques, d'un blanc d'ivoire jusqu'à un bleu cristallin.

Ils étaient complètement obéissants, craintifs, beaucoup semblaient maigres et chétifs, on ne distinguait les femmes des hommes que par la présence d'une poitrine opulente.

Les enfants étaient unisexes, leurs oreilles toutes tombantes étaient mignonnes comme tout et leurs yeux étaient plus clairs que les adultes.

Seul point commun : leur visage craintif et triste.

L'homme qui ramait vint à ma droite et me porta, tandis que l'autre nous suivit. Il me déposa devant l'entrée du château, juste en face d'un rideau.

« -Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Fit une voix.

-Une princesse enlevée de sa chambre, les humains ne témoignent aucune surveillance, précisa ce dernier.

-Je ne veux pas être méchante mais je ne suis…

-Silence ! »

Un coup de pied me coupa le souffle.

« -Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Rétorquai-je acide, savez-vous au moins à qui vous m'avez enlevée ?

-Qu'importe, me coupa la voix derrière le rideau, elle est assez arrogante et résistante, je vais bien m'amuser à la briser. »

J'étais tombée sur un sadique, je ne voyais que ça. Une ombré s'ébranla derrière le rideau et le rideau s'ouvrit.

Il y avait derrière, assis sur un tapis de soie, un homme.

Oui j'étais formelle c'était un être humain. Grand, les cheveux rouges sang cascadant tout autour de son visage, coupé jusqu'aux épaules, il portait une armure sur le poitrail, ajouté d'épaulière à pique et d'une ceinture métallique retenant son haori.

Il n'était pas spécialement laid, je dirais même qu'il pourrait facilement plaire…si l'on n'a pas connu Sesshomaru auparavant. A ce propos il semblait se moquer de ma provenance.

Donc le fait d'être soi-disant l'esclave personnel d'un grand Taiyoukai lui était indifférent, cela ne pourrait pas jouer en ma faveur. D'autant plus que c'était un être humain !

« -Un humain, répétai-je surprise. Comment…

-Est-ce possible ? Acheva-t-il en se levant, c'est très simple, ici les choses sont inversés. Les Youkais sont nos esclaves, nos matières premières et c'est nous les maîtres et les bourreaux.

-Vos…matières…premières ?

-Tu comprendras plus tard, en attendant tu n'es guère très plaisante à voir. »

Il claqua des doigts et deux youkais, femelles, vinrent et m'emmenèrent vers ce qui semblait être un rotenburo.

Là, elles retirèrent mes vêtements et me laissèrent baigner dans l'eau chaude.

Désirant en connaître plus sur mon affaire, je décidai de commencer une conversation, en espérant qu'elles soient plus sympathiques que mes ravisseurs :

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Commençai-je. »

Elles se concertèrent du regard et l'une d'elle me répondit :

« -Nous sommes les Captifs, fit-elle sans remuer les lèvres. »

Je sursautai d'ailleurs à cette remarque :

« -Mais…comment pouvez-vous ?

-Le maître-dieu nous a coupé la langue il y a bien longtemps, m'expliqua une autre, alors nous avons trouvé un autre moyen de communiquer…

-Mais c'est horrible !

-Dès notre naissance, il nous coupe la langue car cette dernière a de grandes propriétés curatives…

-Nous avons l'habitude. Cela fait tellement longtemps…, soupira-t-elle.

-Oui tellement longtemps, soupira l'autre.

-Qui est ce Maitre-Dieu ? M'enquis-je.

-L'homme à qui tu appartiens désormais, si j'étais toi, je ne me poserai pas autant de question et j'obéirai sans réfléchir.

-C'est quelqu'un de cruel et de très pervers, au début il ne te lâchera pas tant que tu seras entièrement soumise à lui.

-Courage, avec le temps il t'oubliera et tu pourras envisager une mort rapide et douce.

-Mais que…

-Tu sais, pour nous c'est le plus grand des cadeaux, précisa l'une.

-C'est impossible… »

J'étais tombée sur un malade ! Un vrai malade !

Il coupait la langue des youkais dès leurs naissances et la plus belle chose qu'on puisse leur offrir c'était une mort rapide et sans souffrance…

Je déglutis difficilement, avalant cette nouvelle avec la perspective sombre de mon futur maintenant incertain.

Je les laissais me laver en repensant à ce qui allait m'arriver, à songer à comment je devais agir, comment je pourrais faire pour m'en sortir. Il était hors de question que je me soumette à cet homme.

Hors de question que je reste dans cet endroit maudit.

Dire que je considérais Sesshomaru comme quelqu'un de détestable… Mais lui au moins ne maltraitait pas ses serviteurs.

Il avait levé la main sur moi qu'une seule et unique fois, et je l'avais bien cherché aussi.

Et puis, dès que j'étais en danger, il venait à chaque fois me sauver…

Alors que ce maitre-dieu…

Quand le bain fut terminé, on me fit mettre une tenue un peu trop grande pour moi et l'on me fit conduire jusqu'à une pièce : c'était une antichambre à première vue. Il y avait des sièges de cuir, une petite table sur laquelle était posé vase de porcelaine et nappe brodée de satin.

Des commodes en bois luxueux se présentaient devant de somptueuses tapisseries tissées dans du fil argenté ou de différentes variances de blanc et de gris…

La texture du fil me rappelait d'ailleurs quelques choses, mais quand à savoir quoi…

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et le maître entra.

En un claquement de doigt il congédia tous ses serviteurs et quand le silence s'installa, il se posa sur un siège et me regarda comme on regarde une marchandise.

« -Comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demanda-t-il calmement. »

Peut être voulait-il tenter une approche douce et sereine. Préférant la prudence au reste, je décidai d'emprunter un faux nom, qui plus ai un nom qui guiderait mon potentiel sauveur vers moi.

« -Sesshomaru, fis-je d'une voix contrôlée.

-Sesshomaru ? C'est un nom d'homme, se permit-il de remarquer.

-Mes parents voulaient un fils et non une fille. Ma mère est morte de ma naissance et mon père lui a fait croire que j'étais ainsi en me donnant ce nom. »

C'était un pur mensonge, mais au moins la rumeur qu'un Sesshomaru captif circulerait plus facilement sur les terres de l'Ouest.

Et puis le maitre-dieu ne semblait pas vraiment connaître la hiérarchie du continent. Il était complètement isolé sur son île.

« -Selon mes serviteurs, tu es une princesse. Est-ce vrai ?

-Je suis une Miko, expliquai-je.

-Une Miko ? Qu'est-ce ? »

Apparemment il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais de crainte que ses serviteurs ne le préviennent d'un quelconque mensonge je préférai dire une partie de la vérité :

« -Les mikos sont des femmes qui combattent les youkais pour aider l'humanité à vivre. »

Sur cette explication, il éclata de rire.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, parce que c'était vrai. Mais il ne savait déjà pas ce qu'était une Miko, alors peut être ne savait-il vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait sur le continent.

« -Ainsi sur le continent les hommes sont soumis aux esclaves ? Je comprends pourquoi ils préfèrent cette île, vois-tu ici c'est le paradis et je suis Kami.

-Kami ?

-Oui. Ici, les youkais sont nos esclaves et chaque être humain est libre de vivre comme bon lui semble.

-Pas tous alors, précisai-je en pensant à moi.

-Tu n'es pas un être humain toi, fit-il froidement.

-Comment ça je ne suis pas humaine ? Il n'y a pas plus humaine que moi ! Protestai-je. »

Il se leva de manière ferme et s'avança vers moi lentement, mécontent.

Il me saisit par les cheveux et m'obligea à regarder le plafond tout en susurrant dans mon oreille :

« -Tu n'es pas humaine Sesshomaru, tu n'es qu'une petite youkai ! Je le sais, mes hommes ont sentis les effluves de ton sang de démon couler en toi ! Le sang ne peut me mentir !

-Mon sang ? C'est pas possible ! »

Et pourtant il s'en était persuadé. Aussi il me jeta violemment au sol et partit se rassoir sur son siège confortable.

Il me toisa et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

« -Cependant tu es un youkai d'une grande beauté, peut-être est-ce dû à une part de noblesse. Te briser sera un véritable plaisir.

-Comment pouvez-vous prendre plaisir à briser quelqu'un ?

-De la même façon que j'ai pris plaisir à soumettre ces youkais…dont les larmes et le sang sont d'ailleurs excellents pour la santé. »

Il ricana à ce fait et claqua des doigts.

Deux hommes en noir sortirent de je ne sais où et m'emmenèrent.

Nous marchâmes pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, traversant le petit village qui ne se composait que de youkais.

Tous me regardaient d'ailleurs, intrigués. Les enfants étaient par terre, contre leurs mères, elles même contre les murs. Les regards vitreux se dirigeaient tantôt vers moi, tantôt vers l'horizon, vers un rêve lointain d'une paix impossible.

Puis on me conduisit jusqu'à une grotte dans laquelle on m'enferma dans une cellule, m'attachant pieds et poings contre le mur.

« -Kami-sama te trouve trop insolente, précisa mon geôlier, aussi je suis ici pour te calmer un peu. »

Il ricana et sortit de la cellule, savourant à l'avance ma future torture.


	28. Chapter 25

Parce que c'est trop cruel de ne pas mettre la suite et de vous laissez ainsi, je vous mets le chapitre le plus dur qui m'ai été donné d'écrire dans ma courte vie. Bonne lecture.

Peut être toi

Chapitre 25 : Brisée.

Le coup fusa encore et la brulure m'arracha un autre cri. Un cri parmi tant d'autres. Du sang s'écoula d'autres plaies, une larme perla encore, tandis qu'une autre tomba.

Un petit ricanement mesquin alimenta la scène, puis un geste, un seul, annonciateur de la fin de mon supplice.

« -Je pense qu'elle a compris, fit Kami. Alors Sesshomaru, acceptes-tu d'être mienne ? »

Il posa son regard pervers sur moi, faisant vibrer toutes mes cellules de rancœur et de haine mélangées à de la crainte. Mon estomac protestait contre la vue de tout ce sang, les brulures causées par le fouet circulaient sur tout mon corps en des vagues de souffrance atroce et ma vue se troublait à cause de mes larmes.

Pourtant, je ne sais comment, je réussis à trouver la force de lui répondre, même si ma voix était cassée, et faible :

« -Jamais.

-Tu es têtu ! Tu as beau recevoir des dizaines de coup de fouet tu ne veux toujours pas me céder ! Très bien ! Fit-il en s'énervant. Je vais passer au stade supérieur ! »

Puis il poussa mon bourreau, sortit son fouet et poursuivit la besogne.

Sauf que ses coups étaient milles fois plus douloureux, ses gestes plus précis et plus insupportables…

A chaque contact, l'impact résonnait dans tout mon corps, réveillant la souffrance de mes membres et alimentant un mal être nauséeux des plus désagréable. Pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui me faisait aussi mal : c'était de savoir que ça ne faisait que commencer.

C'était de savoir que depuis maintenant deux jours, je me retrouvais en proie à ses sautes d'humeur, à ses coup bas, à sa perversité malfaisante et à celle de ses sbires.

Il venait régulièrement me rendre visite, espérait beaucoup de l'allée, repartait furieux.

Et entre temps il s'amusait à me frapper, se délectait de mes cris de souffrance et de mes larmes. Et quand il n'était pas là, quand l'heure de manger ou de dormir venait, les cris des autres captifs résonnaient dans toute la grotte comme une mélodie plaintive et constante, le sang séché sur le sol donnait à l'eau le goût de rouille et de sel…

Partout où l'on pouvait porter le regard, tout n'était que peine, douleur, écho de plainte, lamentation…tristesse.

Et Kami aimait ça…plus que tous les autres il adorait cette ambiance, l'essence de la souffrance provoqué aux autres, le sentiment de supériorité imposée le rendait jouissif…

Et il revenait sans cesse. Car brisée il me désirait et il n'aurait de cesse jusqu'à la fin…

Mais aujourd'hui était pire que les précédents. D'une part parce que j'avais un nouveau locataire dans ma cellule : une petite fille youkai, Svadjala.

Des yeux d'un bleu innocent, une chevelure d'un argent soyeux, maigrelette et terriblement affaiblie par les épreuves de sa petite vie.

Et de savoir que cette petite subissait des sorts identiques aux miens étaient un redoutable combat entre ma compassion et ma frustration. Quand elle revenait des séances de torture elle se posait contre le mur et regardait le seul point lumineux de la cellule, la torche du couloir d'en face.

Elle ne versait pas de larme, parce qu'elle avait pleuré durant la torture et qu'elle n'avait plus assez d'eau dans son corps pour le faire.

Cela me brisait le cœur…

Alors quand Kami me fouettait pour la énième fois, me demandant sans cesse de me soumettre, j'en vomissais de dégoût à l'idée d'être soumise à ce monstre. Au moins j'avais appris. J'avais appris et compris une bonne chose importante, chose que jamais je n'aurais pu songer auparavant : humains ou youkais, la différence était imaginaire. Un monstre était un monstre de part ses actes et sa façon d'être et qu'importe sa race.

Le but de la Miko n'était pas de se battre constamment contre les Youkais, mais contre les monstres comme Kami. Serrant les poings, je subissais le dernier assaut de coup avant qu'il ne s'arrête, épuisé.

« -Ca suffira pour l'instant, fit-il en rangeant son fouet. »

Puis il s'approcha de moi et me tira par les cheveux pour me forcer à le regarder. Il n'eut que haine et rancœur à lire dans mon regard.

Puis il abattit son poing sur ma figure et m'embrassa sur la bouche en sang.

Je n'avais pas la force de protester à son baiser, toutefois je pus conserver mes lèvres scellées, ce qui le rendit furieux.

J'avais la réputation d'être une battante et une insoumise, mais je me demandais, en revenant dans ma cellule, pendant combien de temps j'allais pouvoir endurer pareille souffrance.

« D'un côté je n'ai pas à me plaindre » pensai-je « Après tout, les Captifs sont sous son pouvoir depuis des siècle… »

Penser cela me fit grimacer sur un détail qui m'avait jusqu'alors échappé : il était humain, alors comment se peut-il que les Captifs soient sous son pouvoir depuis des siècles ?

J'avais posé cette question à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte et se fut la petite Svadjala qui me répondit, sans voix faiblarde résonnant dans ma tête :

« -A cause de nos larmes et de notre sang, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Moi aussi je ne comprenais pas et c'est Maman qui m'a expliqué. Quand on mélange nos larmes avec notre sang, cela prolonge la vie des humains…C'est pour ça que nous sommes tous ici.

-Comment se fait-il ? Pourquoi ne protestez vous pas ?

-Ce n'est pas évident, intervint une autre voix. »

C'était un mâle, il se tenait dans la cellule d'à côté.

« -Nous autres Captifs sommes sur cette île depuis des millénaires. Nous avons choisis de nous isolé des autres youkais car nous sommes pacifistes et scientifiques, nous n'aimons pas la violence. Alors nous avons choisie cette île protégée par la brume pour vivre en paix. Mais il y a maintenant trois siècles environ, ils ont débarqués sur notre île et l'ont ravagée. Kami nous a soumis à sa fureur.

-Et pourquoi vous êtes vous laissé faire ?

-C'est un ancien seigneur de guerre ! Il a une parfaite connaissance du combat et ses guerriers sont plus entraînés que n'importe qui d'entre nous. Notre savoir n'est pas assez puissant contre de tels monstres.

-Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il vous a fait subir ?

-Tu ne sais pas grand-chose de ce que nous subissons vraiment jeune humaine…, fit le vieux.

-Ce que je sais m'est bien suffisant, ripostai-je. Suffisant pour savoir que c'est plus qu'insupportable de rester ici à ne rien faire !

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Nous ne pouvons rien faire, s'écria la petite fille, c'est ainsi depuis des siècles et cela le sera jusqu'à la fin des temps !

-Svadjala, elle ne sait pas encore, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir…

-Qu'y a-t-il donc à savoir ?

-Montre-lui Svadjala s'il te plait. »

Puis la petite se leva et me présenta sa poitrine. Au niveau du cœur il y avait une sangsue…

Surprise je voulus lui retirer mais elle s'écarta vivement et m'en empêcha.

« -Ce n'est pas une sangsue comme tu peux le penser jeune fille, intervint l'homme, c'est un enfant de Yasha.

-Yahsa ?

-Yasha est le pire de nos ennemis, c'était un grand et puissant démon de l'ombre qui utilisait ses enfants pour soumettre ses serviteurs, m'expliqua le vieux. Ainsi, lorsqu'un de ces enfants prend pour cible le cœur et qu'il s'en empare, nous sommes liés aux maitres des enfants. Si le maître est vaincu par quelqu'un nous sommes alors aux services de ce dernier et ainsi de suite…

-C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons rien faire…

-Et quand ils en auront marre de vous ? Ils vous tueront tous sans exception !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils ont besoin de nos larmes et de notre sang, m'expliqua le mâle.

-Ils utilisent aussi notre cuir pour leur fouet et leurs meubles, poursuivit la jeune fille.

-Notre viande est délicieuse selon eux et nos cheveux sont utilisés pour les tapisseries que tu as dû voir chez Kami-sama.

-Nos yeux à notre mort se transforment en perle qu'ils utilisent pour leurs bijoux ou leurs commerces et nos os sont réutilisés pour leurs armes. »

J'en restai béat de stupeur. Tous dans leurs organismes étaient exploités, même après leur mort. De la naissance à la mort ils étaient traités comme des objets, de la matière première utilisée uniquement par les humains.

C'était tout simplement horrible. Et de me dire que cela faisait trois siècles qu'il en était ainsi…

Ne pouvant plus contenir sa propre tristesse, Svadjala se mit à sangloter et à pleurer de nouveau. J'ignore si c'est par instinct ou parce que moi aussi j'aurais aimé, mais je la pris dans mes bras et la berçai.

Sesshomaru en avait fait autant pour moi alors bon…et puis ça m'avait apaisé. Ma mère aussi faisait ça quand je n'étais pas bien.

Et puis même si c'était un youkai, Svadjala restait une enfant avant tout. Et la faire subir de telle cruauté était trop pour son petit esprit fragile.

Alors j'attendis, câlinant sa petite chevelure doucement. J'attendis qu'elle se calme, j'attendis un espoir, une révélation, une idée quand à nous sortir de cette situation.

Mais rien ne me vint. Svadjala s'endormit, bien trop épuisée de ses émotions et j'en fis de même, malgré le dos écorché et le sang qui séchait en croûte.

Le temps passa terriblement lentement. Dans l'obscurité de la grotte, je n'avais aucune notion du temps qui passait, ni même s'il faisait jour ou bien nuit. Tout était si étrange, si sombre, si miséreux…

Plusieurs fois Kami passait par ma cellule, reposant toujours cette éternelle question, obtenant toujours l'éternelle réponse. Ma colère contre lui le subjuguait autant que ma détermination face à la douleur du fouet et à la lourdeur des chaînes.

Svadjala s'enfermait toujours plus en elle, grandissant dans la peur et la tristesse. Elle s'accrochait à moi quand on venait la chercher et revenait silencieuse, léthargique de ses séances de torture. Quand à moi, et bien le fouet ne me faisait plus grand-chose à dire vrai.

Contrairement aux autres, il me fouettait trois fois plus souvent, trouvant toujours des manières perverses pour augmenter la douleur.

Parfois il s'arrêtait et quand je relâchais un soupir ou détendais mes muscles, il refrappait plus fort. A force je n'arrivais plus à pleurer et c'était une bonne chose. Au moins ne pouvait-il se réjouir de mes lamentations et de mes larmes.

Puis un jour, il vint de nouveau. Mais son regard avait changé. Il était plus…rayonnant de malice et plus démoniaque que jamais.

Il m'arracha Svadjala des mains et la regarda sous tous les angles. Puis il déposa un regard sur moi et me sourit.

« -Amenez là avec nous, ordonna-t-il. »

Deux hommes me détachèrent et nous conduisirent jusqu'à une salle que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il y avait une sorte de table de pierre au centre, et des chaînes sur les murs.

On me fit attacher au mur et l'on en fit de même avec Svadjala.

Puis une autre porte s'ouvrit et une femelle entra, enchaîner de la tête au pied, les yeux bandés.

On la fit allonger sur la table sur laquelle on lui attacha fermement poings et pieds aux extrémités. Ecartelée, on lui retira ses vêtements. Elle portait la sangsue sur le cœur et ses cheveux avaient été rasés.

Puis Kami s'approcha de nous et nous força à regarder.

Deux hommes arrivèrent avec une table sur laquelle était posés divers éléments métalliques.

Ils prirent deux couteaux et regardèrent Kami.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Svadjala commencer à pleurer et à trembler de crainte. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Moi je l'ignorais. Quel était le pire dans cette situation.

Je déglutis difficilement et reportai mon attention sur la scène, le cœur battant à n'en pas finir.

Puis Kami hocha la tête et les deux hommes enfoncèrent leurs coutelas dans le bas du ventre de la femme, tranchant légèrement la peau. Ils en firent le tour et ce ne fut que quand le cri de la captive cessa que mes pensées me revinrent ainsi que les paroles de Svadjala « ils utilisent aussi notre cuir ».

Le souffle coupé j'assistai à l'horreur même.

Devant mes yeux ils prirent la peau tranchée de la captive et tirèrent vers sa tête, arrachant les cellules du cuir, laissant la chère vive à l'air.

Je vis les vaisseaux se détacher, les muscles se contracter au contact de l'air et l'abominable cri de la victime vrilla mes tympans de manière affreuse.

Quand enfin ils achevèrent de tirer, ce je fus que pour laisser la captive sans peau, des pieds à la tête. Je voyais chaque fibres de leur corps, chaque muscles, chaque tendons, chaque vaisseaux sanguins.

Et le pire c'est qu'elle était encore en vie et qu'elle était réveillée…

Sa respiration était certes irrégulière, mais elle vivait encore, souffrant comme jamais personne n'avait souffert.

J'eus envie de vomir, chose qui se produisit à la suite de cette remarque.

Mais personne n'en eut cure, c'était après tout naturel dans de telle situation. Svadjala s'était déjà évanouie depuis longtemps et j'aurais aimé en faire de telle.

Je sentis mes oreilles bourdonner avec agacement et malgré le fait que mon estomac soit vide, je ressentis encore le besoin de le vider des tourments.

Puis Kami tapa des mains, comme on applaudirait un spectacle de clown et ils arrachèrent la sangsue…qui partit avec le cœur.

Immédiatement après, la captive rendit son dernier souffle.

« -Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué avant ? M'estomaquai-je d'une voix faiblarde.

-Pourquoi pas après ? Et puis il y a des risques à ce que le cuir soit taché par le sang de la sangsue, me répondit Kami. Ce cuir est tellement précieux je ne vais pas risquer de l'abimer pour la souffrance ou non d'une esclave.

-C'est inhumain de faire ça, fis-je consternée, vous êtes le pire des monstres que j'ai jamais vu ! »

Il se retourna et me remercia pour le compliment. Puis il s'approcha de Svadjala et caressa le cuir de sa joue :

« -C'est une belle petite, fit-il, elle pleure beaucoup et son sang est un régal. Je n'avais pas remarqué que son cuir était aussi beau…Si ça se trouve, le cuir des enfants est encore plus précieux…

-Vous ne comptez pas faire subir ça à des enfants ?

-Allons bon Sesshomaru, pourquoi cette question inutile ?

-Pendant un instant j'ai cru que…

-Nous avons d'abord commencé par prendre le cuir des enfants. »

J'étais plus que rageuse. Je devenais folle de sa présence, folle de rage. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de lui arracher la peau, de lui faire bouffer ses propres yeux, de lui arracher la jambe et de le fouetter avec l'os de cette dernière. Je voulais qu'il souffre, qu'il subisse ce qu'il faisait subir, qu'il regrette dans les larmes et le sang avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

Et encore j'espérai qu'il vive éternellement dans les tourments qu'il provoquait, qu'il soit écartelé vivant, qu'il soit brulé comme personne n'avait jamais été brulé auparavant.

Et ça il le savait et c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Il me prit le menton et souriant :

« -Quelle beauté Sesshomaru, une si grande beauté de colère et de rage, plus que tout je te désire maintenant. »

Le fait qu'il m'appelle par Sesshomaru me rappelait combien il me manquait. Sa présence, sa froideur, ses regards inquisiteurs, son aura démoniaque…

Sesshomaru était le prince des Youkais…Kami était le prince de l'horreur tout court.

Quand il prononça d'ailleurs le fait qu'il désirait plus que tout Sesshomaru en pensant à moi me rappelait combien moi aussi je le désirais…d'une autre manière.

Je savais qu'il me cherchait, car sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup. Je savais qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé mon squelette. Et je priai pour qu'il le fasse rapidement, parce que j'en étais à bout.

Je ne savais même pas depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermée dans cet enfer, combien de temps j'avais subi ses tortures, ses manières perverses, ses regards obscènes, cet esprit complètement dérangé et ce comportement démoniaque.

Depuis combien de temps l'essence de la tristesse et de la crainte s'imprégnait de moi pour détruire la moindre parcelle d'espoir en moi-même.

Même l'esprit de ma tête ne s'était manifesté, à croire qu'il ne le pouvait qu'en présence de Sesshomaru…

J'avais maintenant peur. Et ça, Kami le savait.

Et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait me briser par un coup fatal, encore plus douloureux et infâme que tous les précédents.

Car il me désirait brisée et pas autrement.

Alors son sourire s'élargit et il claqua de nouveau des doigts.

« -Le jeu est très simple, fit-il, je vais tout faire pour que tu craques, et toi tu vas devoir supporter le plus longtemps possible et le tout pour mon plus grand plaisir. »

Alors plusieurs de ses sbires nous emmenèrent Svadjala et moi-même dehors.

Il faisait jour, le ciel était gris et tous les Captifs étaient réunis en un grand troupeau devant une grande estrade.

Ils avaient tous le regard porté sur moi et sur Svadjala et la tristesse s'y lisait, pire que toutes les fois précédentes.

On m'attacha sur le pilier central, pieds et mains liés sur un seul poteau et Svadjala, qui avait été réveillée, se tenait attaché à deux piliers, écartés de part et d'autre de ces derniers.

Elle me regardait apeuré et je savais qu'elle voulait m'appeler, qu'elle me suppliait de l'aider, moi qu'elle considérait comme étant sa seule et dernière famille.

Mes larmes ruisselèrent car j'imaginais très bien la suite des évènements.

En effet Kami s'approcha, tous les esclaves passèrent de la tristesse à la peur instinctive et reculèrent. Il se tint droit devant l'estrade et commença son numéro de cirque :

« -Mes chers sujets, clama-t-il, je suis venu vous présenter un spectacle tout à faire inoubliable ! Le moment tant attendu ! La noblesse pure de votre race de chien va se briser sous le poids de ma puissance ! L'innocence de vos carcasses va se plier à ma volonté et l'insoumise sera mienne, pour mon plus grand plaisir ! »

Non content de sa perversité, il pimentait le jeu en rajoutant un publique à ses obscénités. Alors il claqua des doigts et des hommes lui présentèrent des plateaux regorgeant de divers outils. Il en prit un et le présenta. Plusieurs esclaves pâlirent, certains perdirent connaissance et d'autres reculèrent d'effroi.

Il tenait dans sa main des tenailles, généralement utilisé pour maintenir le métal chaud pendant qu'on le battait dans les forges.

Puis il s'approcha de la petite Svadjala et me regarda. Il brandit les tenailles vers son œil et je compris aussitôt :

« -Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! M'écriai-je agitée. »

En guise de réponse il planta les tenailles dans l'œil de la petite et l'arracha vivement.

Cette dernière hurla de douleur et se mit à verser des larmes…de sang.

Il prit l'œil dans sa main et le brandit vers le soleil.

Le sang s'y évapora et la perle bleuté se transforma. Puis il s'avança vers moi et me la présenta :

« -Un cadeau à votre beauté jeune Sesshomaru, voici une perle rare, on dit qu'autrefois cette perle versait des larmes en attendant une liberté imaginaire.

-Vous êtes un monstre, criai-je en tentant de me libérer de mes chaînes. »

Il ricana et attacha la perle autour d'une chaîne en argent et me l'accrocha autour du cou. Puis il déposa la tenaille et sortit un petit couteau de sa poche.

Puis il s'approcha à nouveau de Svadjala qui ne cessait de pleurer, de m'appeler, de demander grâce et pitié.

Il lui prit l'oreille et me regarda de nouveau. Souriant il s'expliqua :

« -J'ai un petit carnet précieux dans lequel je note toute mes conquêtes. J'aimerai pouvoir raconter notre rencontre dans ce petit carnet mais j'avais envie de lui mettre une nouvelle couverture, l'autre étant moins fraîche. Et quel hasard, le cuir de cette oreille correspond à la bonne dimension.

-Arrêtez ! »

Puis il trancha d'un coup l'oreille de Svadjala, se tâchant l'armure de sang de la petite. Il se lécha les lèvres et laissa le morceau de chair entre les mains d'un serviteur qui disparut avec.

« -Je vous que tu es résistante Sesshomaru, c'est tout à ton honneur mais vois-tu, il y a encore tellement de chose utile chez cette petite. Dis moi préfères tu passer notre première nuit de noce couverte de sa peau ? A moins que le voile de ta robe de marié sera fais du cuir de cette petite je me le demande…J'ai une meilleure idée ! Tu n'as jamais goûté à cette délicieuse viande, que dirais-tu d'en manger pendant notre union ?

-Je te jure si tu lui fais quoi que se soit d'autres, je te tuerai Kami ! Tu m'entends ! Je te tuerai !

-Et dire que je voulais être clément et épargner cette petite d'autres souffrances inutiles en offrant sa vie comme cadeau de mariage… »

Il soupira et regarda la petite Svadjala, qui était complètement tétanisé de douleur. Elle tremblait de temps en temps, prise de spasme violent et sa respiration était irrégulière.

« -Mais tu ne me donnes pas le choix ! Je vais te faire goûter de cette chaire et plutôt qu'attendre notre union, tu vas la manger tout de suite. »

Mon regard se porta sur Svadjala qui me regardait de son unique œil. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent tandis que Kami s'emparait d'une hache puis elle me sourit gentiment.

Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle était comme heureuse, alors que la mort s'approchait inexorablement.

Je regardai alors l'assemblée, les autres captifs qui assistaient à la scène, le visage sombre et triste. Ils étaient totalement impuissants, seul spectateur de l'horreur qui s'y déroulait. Kami s'approcha de Svadjala et inspecta son cou comme pour chercher le meilleur angle d'abattage.

Inspirant rapidement et redoutant ce qui allait se passer, je cherchais du regard de l'aide, une quelconque intervention, un miracle !

Svadjala souriait de plus belle, ce qui me rendit désespérée.

« -Svadjala, sanglotai-je malgré moi, non…

-One…-san, résonna sa voix, arigato…je ne regrette rien…

-SVADJALA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

La hache s'abattit sur sa tête qui tomba de son corps. Elle roula jusqu'à moi et s'arrêta à mes pieds. Baissant le regard, je croisai celui de Svadjala souriante. Elle répéta ses remerciements et rendit son dernier soupir.

Je restai pétrifiée de surprise, pétrifiée de stupeur, complètement léthargique à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La tête de Svadjala à mes pieds, ses remerciements, le silence morbide, les lamentations des Captifs résonnaient dans ma tête. Puis des rires survinrent et me regard ne pouvant se détacher de Svadjala, je ne pus comprendre que ses rires ne venaient que de Kami.

Joyeux dans sa folie, il léchait avec jouissance la hache recouverte du sang innocent de Svadjala, se délectant de sa toute puissance.

Svadjala était encore si petite, si douce et tendre. Si merveilleuse.

Elle n'avait jamais abandonné espoir qu'un jour elle serait libérée de ses tourments autrement que par la mort et pourtant…c'était à cause de moi, de mon insoumission.

Puis une déferlante de rage envahit chaque cellule de mon corps, chaque parcelle de mon âme.

Comme ci toute la haine contenue, toute la fureur des Captifs et de moi-même s'était concentrée en un seul et unique corps…

Et parce que je devais libérer cette énergie, j'inspirai profondément et regardai haineuse Kami. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne riait plus et quand son regard croisa le mien il flancha et recula de quelques pas.

Quand l'énergie de ma haine atteignit son paroxysme, je sentis ma volonté se tendre comme une corde et éclater de toute part, le pilier et les chaînes avec. Dans un hurlement de douleur inhumain je me libérai de toutes ses émotions contenues jusqu'alors et m'emparai de la tête de Svadjala pour la bercer contre mon cœur. Mes larmes se déversaient sur cette dernière, tombant sur ses joues, comme si mes larmes devenaient les siennes.

Comprenant que je l'avais perdu, je ne pouvais me résoudre à accepter que ce fait était de ma faute. Je savais qu'il le faisait exprès, qu'il voulait que je cède, que j'abandonne cette détermination, que je culpabilise pour un fait qui n'était pas forcément mien.

Et alors que je versais toutes les larmes de mon corps, je levai la tête vers le ciel et hurlai mon désespoir au monde entier, dans un cri strident, un cri de détresse.

Kami reprit de sa contenance et ordonna à ce qu'on me mette la sangsue.

Ne pouvant bouger, plusieurs hommes m'encerclèrent et me forcèrent à lâcher la tête de la petite. Ils étaient au moins cinq à me tenir et un dernier tentait de mettre le monstre sur mon cœur.

Il déposa la bête sur ma poitrine puis elle se mit à scintiller :

« -Maintenant tu vas m'appartenir entièrement petite Sesshomaru, et ton cœur sera à moi et à moi seulement ! Dire qu'il a fallu attendre que tu perdes ton calme et tes pouvoirs pour le faire… »

Je ne voulais pas ! Je voulais partir, je voulais rejoindre le continent, retourné chez moi, rentrer…

Je voulais le revoir, et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi, même ma soumission à celui qui m'aurait sortie de cet enfer.

Je voulais revoir Sesshomaru…alors oubliant que je devais garder le silence sur ce détail, je me débattis plus violemment et l'appelai, ignorant aussi la sangsue qui se promenait sur mon corps et qui se dirigeait vers mon cœur :

« -Sesshomaru-sama ! Hurlai-je, Sesshomaru-sama !!!!!!! »

Ce dernier cri eut un effet bien étrange. Alors que la sangsue comptait planter ses tentacules et s'accaparer mon cœur, la cicatrice du croissant de lune s'illumina d'une lueur jaune vive et la sangsue devint poussière.

De crainte, les hommes reculèrent vivement.

« -Sesshomaru-sama ! Poursuivis-je. Sesshomaru-sama !!!

-Que se passe-t-il ? Sesshomaru n'est pas son vrai nom ? S'enquit-il dans sa surprise. »

Et alors que je m'époumonais à l'appeler, qu'au plus profond de mon cœur je le désirais ici, un ordre, un seul, fusa du ciel.

Un « tais-toi » cinglant, froid, prétentieux, d'une voix que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à reconnaître.

Puis une forme lumineuse atterrit sur le sol et tous les Captifs s'écartèrent avec empressement.

Kami avait appelé toute sa garde personnelle à venir et tous les regards étaient braqués sur cette lumière.

La forme lumineuse se métamorphosa et la première chose que je vis, ce fut ses traits parfaits. Il était tombé comme un ange venu du ciel et j'eus l'impression de ne l'avoir vu pendant des siècles. Il se tenait pourtant toujours aussi droit, aussi grand, ses longs cheveux argentés auréolant son corps de guerrier et ses ambres…

Des larmes s'écoulèrent de mes yeux…des larmes de tristesse et de peur, mélangées à des larmes de joie de le retrouver.

Puis Jaken apparut à son tour, son bâton serré dans ses bras, il regardait tout autour de lui inquiet.

« -Qui es-tu donc pour interrompre Dieu ? S'enquit Kami.

-Kami ? Ne me fais pas rire pitoyable ningen, rétorqua Sesshomaru.

-Comment osez-vous tutoyer son altesse Sesshomaru-sama, le prince des Youkais, Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest ? S'écria Jaken.

-Sess…vous vous appelez Sesshomaru…mais alors… »

Kami se retourna vers moi, les yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur.

« -Espèce de petite garce tu as osé me mentir !

-Sesshomaru-sama, émis-je en un murmure sanglotant.

-Kumiko…on rentre.

-Kumiko ? Oh je vois, désolé Youkai, rétorqua Kami, mais cette fille m'appartient désormais, je l'ai brisé et bientôt elle sera mienne.

-Kimiko n'appartient qu'à moi, et tu as osé porter la main dessus ? »

Voyant que cela énerva Sesshomaru, Kami poursuivit :

« -Si tu savais le nombre de fois…je ne compte pas le nombre de nos petites séances amicales mais Kumiko-chan doit le savoir n'est-ce pas ?

-Monstre…, ce fut les seules choses que je pus dire en me rappelant toutes les tortures.

-Kumiko, viens. »

Mais je n'en fis rien. Au contraire, je pris la tête de Svadjala et la berçai tout en continuant à pleurer.

« -Je ne peux pas, répondis-je. Je n'arrive plus à bouger…

-Je crois plutôt qu'elle ne veut pas de toi Sesshomaru, ricana Kami.

-Kumiko, si tu ne veux pas venir alors je pars sans toi. »

La perspective de le voir partir m'emplit d'une telle fureur qu'un cri perçant traversa mon larynx sans que je n'eu le temps de contrôler quoi que se soit.

Je pris appuie sur ce qui restai du pilier et me levai. Déposant la tête de la petite Svadjala sur le sol, j'entrepris de marcher vers Sesshomaru.

Mais Kami voyait la chose d'un autre œil alors il ordonna à ses hommes d'attaquer tandis qu'il me prit la taille d'une main et que de l'autre il brandit une sangsue.

Il colla cette dernière contre mon cœur et je sentis ses tentacules encercler mon cœur :

« -Maintenant tu es à moi ! »

Mais il avait sous-estimé Sesshomaru. Alors qu'une vingtaine, voire une trentaine d'homme se jetait sur lui, Sesshomaru tendit son bras droit et fit apparaître une lueur verdâtre.

« -Pff, ce ne sont pas des ningens qui me vaincront. »

Et en effet, il se mit à danser tout en distribuant des coups mortels tout autour de lui. Quand il cessa de tourner sur lui-même, il ne restait plus une seule trace de la garde de Kami. Ce dernier en pâlit et menaça le seigneur Youkai :

« -C'est inutile, désormais la sangsue a prit possession du cœur de Kumiko, elle m'appartient ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour la sauver.

-C'est faux, fit alors une voix parmi les Captifs.

-Silence !

-Vous pouvez la sauver, en fit une autre.

-La ferme esclave !

-Il vous suffit de le tuer, poursuivit d'autres voix. »

Sesshomaru sourit à cette idée et fit craquer ses doigts. Voyant que la menace de ma mort ne marchait pas, Kami me balança par terre et commença à s'enfuir paniqué.

Je risquai de me briser le cou mais les Captifs proches m'attrapèrent, me sauvant la vie par ailleurs. Sesshomaru n'eut besoin que de faire un saut, un seul et unique saut pour arriver devant lui et enfoncer ses ongles empoisonnés dans le corps de Kami.

Dieu ne fut plus.

Puis il se retourna vers moi.

Les captifs m'encerclaient et regardaient Sesshomaru en s'inclinant.

Il s'approcha et demanda :

« -Pourquoi s'inclinent-ils ?

-Parce que…

-Vous avez tué Kami-sama…

-Alors vous êtes…

-Notre nouveau maître…

-Peuh ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être vulgaire comme vous ! Faites ce que bon vous semble. »

Ils le regardèrent incrédules et regardèrent tous leurs poitrines. Suite à ces paroles, les sangsues devinrent tous poussières et un silence de maître régna dans l'île.

Après trois siècles de servitude et de soumission, de misère et de douleur innommable…ils étaient enfin libres. Ils regardèrent Sesshomaru et tous s'inclinèrent :

« -Nous n'oublierons jamais ce que vous avez fait pour nous seigneur. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu sur ces terres.

-Nos enfants vont pouvoirs parler et vivre heureux, s'extasia l'une d'elle.

-Et nous pourrons chanter les louanges de Sesshomaru-sama pour l'éternité !

-Soyez béni Sesshomaru-sama ! »

Et tous s'inclinèrent et le remercièrent en pleurant de joie, de soulagement. Leur cauchemar était enfin terminé.

Sesshomaru s'approcha de moi et quand il fut juste en face s'exprima de manière toujours aussi froide et aussi inexpressive. Mais je savais que dans son cœur, il était touché par la reconnaissance. Seulement il ne l'avouerait jamais :

« -Allons-y Kumiko. »

Je le regardais bêtement. Une partie de moi-même avait du mal à assimiler le fait que c'était terminé, que tout était fini…

Alors plutôt que de le suivre, je me dirigeai vers Svadjala. Prenant sa tête je la ramenai contre son corps et, recroquevillée, je me berçai moi-même, en avant puis en arrière, soutenant un rythme inconnu.

Les captifs cessèrent de remercier et s'avancèrent vers moi et vers Svadjala.

« -Nous n'oublierons jamais que le sacrifice de cet enfant nous a permit d'être libre.

-Tout comme nous n'oublierons jamais ce que vous avez subi en ces lieux.

-N'ayez crainte jeune fille, ce qui est brisé peut toujours un jour être réparé. »

Entendant cela, mes larmes se déversèrent et mon corps partit tout seul enlacer celui de Sesshomaru. Il en fut juste surpris, mais ne me repoussa pas. Au contraire, il m'enlaça et quand il fut certain que Jaken le suivrait, il prit son envol.

Je ne me souviens pas exactement, mais je crois que quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison, je pleurais toujours cette partie de moi qui s'était brisée.

J'avais raison, sur l'île des Captifs, si tu ne pars pas par une douce mort, tu repars vivant, mais transformé à vie.


	29. Chapter 25 bis

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 25 bis : La vérité première partie

C'était le destin. Je sentais dans chacune de mes vieilles branches son arrivée imminente, la froideur de son cœur quelque peu anxieuse de l'enlèvement de la fille. Lui faire les remarques dont il avait besoin ne serais pas une tâche facile, cependant je devais cela à feu InuTaïsho-sama.

Alors quand Sesshomaru se posa en face de moi, avec la ferme intention d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de questionner :

« -Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu Sesshomaru-sama, cependant vous n'aurez les réponses qu'après avoir accepté.

-Du chantage Bokuseno ? Fit-il en craquant ses doigts, es-tu certain d'être en droit d'en faire ?

-Ne vous énervez pas Sesshomaru-sama, je vais vous les donner vos réponses. Seulement nous sommes seuls cette fois.

-Et alors ?

-Répondez à mes questions.

-Encore…

-Sesshomaru-sama, pourquoi haïssez-vous les humains ?

-Bokuseno…, gronda-t-il, cela ne te regarde pas.

-Alors pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous du devenir de cette femme ?

-Elle m'appartient j'ai…

-Allons ! Je vous l'ai déjà dis, pas de ça entre nous ! Sesshomaru-sama, je vous ai déjà posé la question pour Rin et vous n'avez jamais répondu.

-En quoi est-ce important pour toi de le savoir ?

-Maintenant vous répondez par une question…je suis désolé de le reconnaître mais Sesshomaru-sama vous fuyez !

-Comment oses-tu…, vociféra-t-il. Tu es devenu sénile Bokuseno !

-Je ne dis que la vérité Sesshomaru-sama, votre père m'a demandé de vous éclairer par la vérité alors je le fais. Vous fuyez cette question parce que vous détestez la réponse !

-Bokuseno…

-Ne me dites pas que c'est faux, vous savez que j'ai raison. En quoi attiser de l'intérêt envers un autre est-il un blasphème ? Sesshomaru-sama, le monde a crée divers êtres pour qu'ils s'intéressent entre eux, c'est chose naturelle. Il n'y a que les abrutis qui pensent se moquer de cela.

-Moi Sesshomaru ne m'approprierai jamais pareille faiblesse.

-Il me semble pourtant que cela n'est tout sauf une faiblesse. Souvenez-vous de la force et de la puissance que vous étiez quand vous deviez protéger Rin ?

-Rin est morte !

-Mais Kumiko demeure ! Et en cet instant même vous êtes la première et seule personne qu'elle attend de voir.

-Et pourquoi cela, après tout je suis son pire ennemi ! »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un soupçon de moquerie qui me laissait présager de la remise en cause.

« -Vraiment ? Pourtant ses espoirs ne sont tournés que sur vous. Et puis c'est dans vos bras qu'elle a pleuré et pas ailleurs.

-Je ne vois pas…

-Le rapport ? Le coupai-je, enfin Sesshomaru-sama ouvrez les yeux. Depuis tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé, vous devez bien vous rendre compte qu'elle n'a plus que vous. Kumiko n'a ni ami, ni famille dans ce monde, elle n'a que vous, son soi-disant pire ennemi…

-Admettons que cela soit vrai Bokuseno, qu'est ce que cela changerait ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer pour cela.

-Tout ce qui est immuable est lassant Sesshomaru, le changement est la preuve de la force. Et cela votre père l'avait compris bien avant vous. En apprenant à aimer les humains, à trouver toujours plus de force pour les protéger, il en devenait plus puissant. Chez Inuyasha la chose est innée…

-Ne me parle pas de ce crétin Bokuseno, s'écria Sesshomaru.

-Certes Inuyasha n'est pas très mature, ni encore moins intelligent, cependant son humanité l'a rendu suffisamment fort pour renoncer au pouvoir de la perle et s'accepter en tant que tel. Il a réalisé ses désirs et ses rêves.

-Pff.

-Et vous Sesshomaru-sama ? Avez-vous réalisé les votre ? »

Sur cette remarque je le vis se pétrifier, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience d'un élément important.

Sesshomaru était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire : la recherche de la puissance qu'il avait déjà lui permettait d'accomplir de grands exploits et son sens de l'honneur et de la justice résolvait les conflits si facilement. Sa simple notoriété attisait la paix sur ses terres.

Certes on avait facilement peur de lui, et il avait toujours vécu ainsi.

Et parce qu'il avait toujours tout à portée de main, ses rêves futurs n'en étaient que plus rares. Alors désirer être aussi fort voire dépassé son propre père fut la raison qu'il s'utilisa à lui-même pour vivre. Parce que celui qui a tout n'a en fin de compte rien.

Et cela il s'en était rendu compte depuis des décennies entières. Ah, combien d'année a-t-il erré à la recherche d'un but, tout en prétextant rechercher le pouvoir aux yeux de ses ennemis et rivaux ?

Résultat, il est peut être plus fort qu'Inuyasha, plus mature, plus influent, cependant il n'en est pas plus heureux. Et ça il devait bien se l'accepter tôt ou tard.

« -Mes rêves ne regardent que moi. »

Encore et toujours cette même excuse.

« -Sesshomaru-sama, votre demi-frère, Hanyo ou pas, a trouvé le bonheur. Il va bientôt avoir un enfant et a le pouvoir de protéger sa famille. Il est heureux à sa manière. Mais vous Sesshomaru-sama, vous savez que le pouvoir n'attire pas ce genre de luxe. Vous êtes pourtant confronté à vos devoirs et sans le vouloir vous vous êtes enfermés dans cette cage qu'est la politique. Mais puisque vous ne semblez pas connaître la raison de votre intérêt pour Kumiko, alors je vais vous la dire.

Cette fille attire votre attention tout simplement parce qu'elle est la première et la seul à voir l'homme et non pas le seigneur qui est en vous. Votre première rencontre a eut lieu dans la clairière où Rin est décédée. Vous étiez sur l'arbre en train de vaguer à vos occupations quand elle a débarqué et vous a vu. Je sais qu'elle vous a salué par courtoisie mais elle n'a pas eu peur. Et c'est d'abord cela qui vous a intrigué. Ensuite, elle se comporte avec vous comme avec n'importe qui d'autre et vous l'avez remarqué. Vous n'avez pas de traitement d'honneur comme avec le restant de votre entourage et cela ne vous a pas rendu frustré bien au contraire. Kumiko vous apporte une bouffée de fraicheur dans votre vie mais l'accepter est trop dure. Alors vous vous cachez derrière le prétexte que vous avez fait un pari, stupide soit dit en passant, de la possédez entièrement et vous profitez du bien qu'elle vous fait par sa présence.

-Admettons que tu aies raison.

-Si vous arrivez à l'admettre cela serait en effet une bonne chose Sesshomaru-sama. Votre père disait souvent que vous étiez très maladroit avec vos émotions et je comprends pourquoi. Seulement avec Kumiko vous êtes vous-même, c'est pourquoi vous lui avez laissé voir celui que vous êtes vraiment, parce que vous voulez qu'elle le sache. Mais n'étant pas très adroit avec la parole, il valait mieux le faire comprendre avec des choses que vous ne faisiez pas habituellement.

-Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as appris tout cela Bokuseno, s'enquit-il un peu surpris.

-Sesshomaru-sama, je suis le premier à savoir lire en vous. A ce propos Kumiko commence elle aussi à vous comprendre, mais ça vous ne le remarquez pas.

-Explique-toi.

-C'est très simple, au début elle ne voulait même pas chercher à savoir qui vous étiez ni même les raisons de vos actes. Vous étiez son ennemi, l'obstacle à sa liberté, celui à éliminer. Parallèlement à cela, vous avez-vous aussi tenté de la soumettre à votre autorité en pensant qu'une fois soumise, cela ne changerait en rien l'effet qu'elle vous faisait. Vous vous trompiez et cela vous l'avez remarqué. Un peu tard certes, même qu'elle a failli mourir de cela. Mais la perdre vous a effrayé. Pas la peine de monter sur vos grands cheveux ! »

En effet le seigneur, suite à ma remarque, s'était raidi et avait sorti ses crocs. Je ne faisais que dire la vérité mais lui faire comprendre que lui aussi peut éprouver de la peur était…chose fort difficile.

« -Nous sommes seul je vous le rappelle, aussi chaque mot de cette conversation ne seront connus que de vous et moi.

-Poursuis. »

Apparemment il avait besoin qu'on lui dise ce qui était vrai. Sur ce point il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Sa carapace de glace était très épaisse, mais pas imperméable à la vérité. C'était encourageant pour la suite d'ailleurs.

« -Vous avez eu peur de la perdre alors vous avez fait la première chose qui vous est venu à l'esprit.

-J'ai mélangé de mon sang au sien, cela a marché et quoi d'autres ?

-Et bien vous avez tout simplement changé le cours des choses Sesshomaru-sama, cependant j'ignore encore en quoi. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est à partir de ce moment là que vous avez pris conscience de vos erreurs, et elle aussi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-En ressentant votre propre détresse, elle a compris qu'elle faisait fausse route à lutter ainsi contre un ennemi désigné d'office. Alors elle a cherché à faire une pause, à chercher à vous comprendre avant de juger. Puis vous lui avez montré vos propres émotions en un semblant de seconde et elle a compris ce qu'elle devait faire. Puis ensuite vous l'avez emmené en voyage forcé, prétextant calmer ses ardeurs. Vous vouliez surtout partir de la résidence où tout devenait oppressant mais la prendre avec vous. En fait l'idée même d'être séparé d'elle vous angoisse, parce que vous redevenez celui que la politique, les rumeurs et le pouvoir a transformé. Et puis vous avez pensé à venir me voir pour posez vos questions et nous nous sommes revu.

-Maintenant j'aimerai savoir…

-Sesshomaru-sama pardonnez moi de vous couper ainsi mais je n'ai pas fini. Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé du côté de Kumiko ou pas ?

-Je t'écoute, fit-il en un souffle.

-Plusieurs choses en fait. D'un côté avec sa capture des Lamias, elle a prit conscience que seule elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Elle était dépendante de vous et cela lui a fait comprendre qu'à part vous, elle n'avait personne dans ce monde. Personne à qui confier sa vie sans risquer d'être trahie, personne à qui se tourner en cas de problème. Se rendant compte de sa propre solitude et de sa propre faiblesse, elle laissa de côté ses ressentiments pour tenter de s'échapper. Puis comme vous le savez elle a réussi mais s'est rapidement fait interceptée. Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas très douée pour s'enfuir.

-Elle n'est pas très douée pour grand-chose, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

-Au moins cela vous fait rire, vous qui disiez avec mépris que les humains sont tous inutiles.

-C'est différent avec elle, expliqua-t-il le regard absent.

-C'est normal. Parce qu'elle n'est ni pitoyable, ni inutile. Elle est forte, courageuse et déterminée, surtout à n'être jamais soumise et vous verrez qu'en fin de compte vous apprécierez cette qualité chez elle.

-D'ailleurs je me demande encore pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à la soumettre…

-Elle n'a pas peur de vous Sesshomaru-sama. Elle ne craint pas le Taiyoukais que vous êtes, mais l'homme que vous êtes. Vous ne pourrez jamais l'avoir soumise par la crainte et vivante.

-Devrais-je la soumettre par la torture mentale ?

-Pourquoi utilisez la violence ? La raison pour laquelle vous voulez la soumettre n'est juste que pour préserver votre fierté au vue des autres Taiyoukais. Plutôt que de chercher à vous battre, vous devriez collaborer.

-Serait-elle seulement d'accord.

-Encore faut-il qu'elle puisse avoir le choix, soupirai-je. Je ne tarderai pas sur le reste, parce que le temps presse. Pour l'heure, réfléchissez vous-même à tout ce que je vous ai dis, c'est important. Maintenant concernant Kumiko, elle est retenue captive sur l'île des Captifs.

-L'île des Captifs ?

-Une île difficilement trouvable, vous aurez besoin du Nintojo et de Jaken pour la trouver auquel cas vous risquez de vous perdre. J'aimerai vous demander une faveur…

-Je te dois bien cela, soupira-t-il, que veux-tu Bokuseno ?

-Ma naissance remonte à des millénaires de cela. En ce temps, les Youkais et les humains déjà se faisaient la guerre. Mais un clan de Youkai, très savant, préférait la paix à la guerre. Ce sont eux qui m'ont donné vie d'ailleurs. Ils partirent tous vers une île, celle où se trouve actuellement Kumiko. Mais il y a trois siècles, un groupe de mercenaire débarqua par erreur sur l'île et réduisirent les Youkais en esclavage.

-Tu veux que je les libère ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai, ces affaires ne me concernent pas.

-Sesshomaru-sama, Kumiko sera traumatisée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les Captifs sont utilisés et exploités. Dois-je prendre la peine d'énumérer ou cela vous suffira à vous convaincre ?

-J'aimerai savoir pourquoi Kumiko sera traumatisée en allant sur cette île, la connaissant elle tentera de renverser le pouvoir et de se sauver par la même occasion.

-Ah si seulement c'était vrai. Les Captifs sont inoffensifs et pacifiste par-dessus tout et puis ils sont soumis à cause des enfants de Yasha.

-Les espèces de méduse qui prend possession de leur cœur ?

-Exact. Donc l'hypothèse d'une rébellion est impossible. Et puis ils vivent trop dans la douleur pour envisager quoi que se soit.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Les humains utilisent leurs peaux de cuir pour faire les fouets ou les vêtements, ils prennent leurs os pour confectionner des armes, ils les font saigner et pleurer pour obtenir l'immortalité. Ils prennent leurs yeux pour les vendre comme pierres précieuses, leurs cheveux pour tisser leurs tapisseries. Ils les maltraitent et les utilisent comme esclave.

-Des humains font subir ça à des Youkais ?

-Le pire c'est leur chef qui se fait passer pour Dieu. Il cherchera sans doute à briser Kumiko. »

Sur cette phrase il me regarda et chercha la plaisanterie en moi.

Il n'y en avait aucune. Il savait que je disais la vérité, et cela l'inquiétait.

Il se retourna, me remercia et repartit.

Je suis peut être le seul à le remarquer, mais Sesshomaru m'a remercié…

C'était la première fois…

Kumiko le changeait vraiment, et en bien. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps pour elle.

Sesshomaru-sama, vous ne devez pas oublier, vous êtes la seule personne qui lui permette de continuer à être ce qu'elle est dans ce monde…


	30. Chapter 26

Olalala vraiment désolé pour ce retard, c'est de pire en pire…

Je suis désolée je suis actuellement en phase de déprime totale et j'ai eu pas mal de souci d'inspiration à cause de cela…mais je vais un peu mieux alors je vous poste la suite. Vraiment désolé de vous inquiéter autant vous qui me suivez avec autant de fidélité^^.

Alors petites réponses au reviews avant la lecture :

-itomi : c'est gentil de proposer seulement je ne connais en rien le manga dont tu parles (je connais seulement de nom) donc je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser ta proposition mais je te remercie quand même pour l'attention que tu portes à ma fiction.

-memelyne : en effet Sesshomaru change intérieurement et c'est toujours une bonne chose de le savoir et de le reconnaître. Bokuseno est un élément important car il me permet d'expliquer ce que en temps normal on ne peut : c'est un personnage vecteur. Parce qu'omniprésent dans l'histoire, il sait donc dit. Et les choses qui nous semblent mystérieuses prennent un sens. Quand à la façon d'agir de Sesshomaru, ne va pas trop vite. Certes il s'est rendu compte de beaucoup de chose, notamment de ces propres émotions, toutefois il peut agir de manière contradictoire à ces dernières ce qui n'aura finalement aboutit à pas grand-chose. Tout dépend de moi en fait (mouahahaha) mais ne t'inquiète pas je saurais faire de cette histoire un plaisir pour les yeux.

-hiden'kakylie : en effet ces derniers chapitres étaient vraiment difficiles à lire, mais je me le devais dans le sens que ce que vous avez lu, et bien les êtres humains font de même avec les animaux. Trouvant cela horrible, je ne pouvais pas le nier ou l'enfermer dans ma petite bulle alors j'ai préféré l'extériorisé. Et puis j'avais besoin d'un évènement traumatisant pour Kumiko pour continuer la suite (au début j'avais envisagé de la faire violer par Nekoto mais je lui réserve autre chose à celui là). Donc cette idée m'est venue. Quand à l'idée des Captifs, elle m'est venue quand j'ai écouté la musique « Song of Captif » de la bande son de Doctor Who, une série américaine. A ce propos je vous invite à aller l'écouter sur youtube (c'est là qu'on peut la trouver) et à me dire ce que vous en pensez vous-même. Peut être comprendrez vous pourquoi ces chapitres sont si tristes…

Bref, trêve de bavardage je suppose que vous attendez de connaître la suite (moi aussi pour être franche) aussi je vous poste ce chapitre avec mes excuses pour le retard.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 26 : Silence

Elle remua légèrement pendant quelques secondes puis se rendormit, complètement blottie contre Sesshomaru-sama. Sa tête reposant sur sa fourrure, son petit corps semblait chétif et elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids.

Elle devait être terriblement légère…ce qui était un tant soit peu effrayant.

Je n'ai jamais été assez fort pour compatir à la misère des humains, bien que force ou pas je m'en moquais royalement, et j'ai toujours considéré les actes de Sesshomaru-sama vis-à-vis de ces derniers comme curieux et incompréhensible.

D'un côté il les méprisait, sentiment que je justifiai (comment aimer des créatures aussi faibles ?), puis d'un moment à l'autre il s'embarrassait d'une gamine effrontée. Certes, Rin était assez différente, n'abandonnant jamais les siens, aidant toujours du mieux qu'elle pouvait, la perdre fut pour moi une déchirure.

Et à chaque fois que j'y repensais, des picotements me taquinaient les yeux et mon cœur m'oppressait.

Mais j'étais un Youkai ! De plus j'étais le Ministre en chef de Sesshomaru-sama je devais me montrer fort face à ce genre de catastrophe ! Et j'avais appris à dissimuler ma tristesse aux yeux du maitre, chose qui n'était pas aisée.

Alors quand le maitre a voulu de cette autre femme, j'avoue que l'idée m'avait répugné au plus haut point. Mais les choses se sont déroulées ainsi et maintenant elle aussi avait sa place dans nos pensées…

Après tout elle nous avait rendu service en tuant Genbaru et en nous aidant à vaincre Shenryu, alors bon…et puis elle n'était pas laide loin de là.

Je savais aussi qu'elle agissait d'une certaine manière contre la froideur du maitre, et une partie de moi espérait qu'elle lui offre ce que Rin n'avait eu le temps de lui offrir : du bonheur.

Alors quand le maître m'a chargé de retrouver l'île des Captifs, m'expliquant que Kumiko était là-bas, je m'étais empressé de la retrouver elle, par sympathie à son égard.

Et quand nous l'avons retrouvé, elle se faisait appeler Sesshomaru et son état de santé était critique autant mental que physique.

Elle tenait dans ses bras la tête d'une petite fille Youkai et notre ennemi ricanait de tout son saoul. Puis elle avait hurlé le nom du maitre et je fus le seul spectateur d'une chose que je ne m'attendais pas du tout : Sesshomaru-sama, voyant la détresse de la jeune Kumiko, avait perdu son sang-froid. Pendant quelques secondes certes, mais il l'avait perdu ! Chose qui, pour nous autres démons, était impossible sauf si nous étions vraiment en danger.

Nous sommes trop égoïste pour perdre notre sang-froid autrement que pour nous même. Pourtant Sesshomaru-sama avait serré les poings et avait manqué de se transformer en sa véritable apparence par la colère.

Je suppose que c'est par ma présence qu'il a vite retrouvé une contenance et je m'en félicitais d'ailleurs. Il s'est vite débarrassé de cet humain répugnant et a libéré les Captifs de trois siècles d'esclavage et de souffrance.

J'étais fier de lui, fier de le servir à cet instant. L'honneur d'être au service d'un tel seigneur était à son paroxysme. Puis il avait récupéré la jeune fille en larme, le corps en lambeau. Elle pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps et n'arrivait à rien dire, à part continuer à l'appeler dans des sanglots parfois inaudibles à mes oreilles.

Mais Sesshomaru-sama l'entendait, et à chacun de ses soupirs de tristesse, il raffermissait sa prise sur elle et ça je ne m'y attendais pas.

D'une part jamais il n'aurait pris la peine de venir sauver cette pauvre petite humaine aussi belle soit-elle, ensuite la prendre dans ses bras et perdre son sang-froid face à sa détresse.

Il n'en devenait pas faible au contraire, seulement…c'était comme s'il changeait subitement et je n'étais pas certain de savoir me comporter correctement avec ces changements.

D'abord il y avait ses visites avec Bokuseno-sama. Ce vieil arbre semblait connaître Sesshomaru-sama comme s'il l'avait fait et je trouvais cela trop dangereux pour le laisser en vie. Mais le maitre n'en faisait rien, au contraire il lui accordait sa confiance.

Le maitre changeait c'était certain…

Mais changeait-il en mal ou en bien ? Ca je l'ignorais. C'est ce qui m'effrayait d'ailleurs…

Mais en posant mon regard sur la petite Kumiko, en me rappelant des visages tristes et souffrant des Captifs, la tête découpée de la petite à qui il manquait une oreille et un œil, je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui en vouloir.

Elle avait dû vivre quelques choses d'horrible sur cette île pour en ressortir ainsi et la rendre dans son état normal serait tâche difficile.

Pourtant Sesshomaru-sama était bien déterminé à le faire, à lui qu'aucune difficulté n'incombait. Alors il n'hésitait pas à la resserrer contre lui, tout en surveillant d'un œil discret sa pâleur et ses traits tordus par un cauchemar.

« -Sesshomaru-sama, tentai-je en m'accrochant contre sa fourrure, est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

-Je l'ignore Jaken, me répondit-il froidement mais pas méchamment, aussi tu la surveilleras pendant mes absences.

-Merci maître. »

Au moins j'allais pouvoir être utile…pour une fois. Je n'étais certes pas très doué pour remonter le moral et j'étais assez gaffeur dans ce qui concernait la remise en forme, mais pour la surveillance j'étais assez bon.

Et de savoir que le maitre me confiait une tâche aussi ardue me remplissait d'honneur et me donnait envie de faire mon maximum.

Quand nous arrivâmes au château, plusieurs serviteurs se hâtèrent de préparer chambre, accueil, nourritures et boissons. D'un seul geste, Sesshomaru-sama intima le silence et la panique de son arrivé laissa place à un silence respectueux.

La petite Kathan ainsi que ses deux amis, Tandra et Isis de mémoire, se précipitèrent vers Kumiko et affolées de son état demandèrent au maitre :

« -Que lui est-il arrivé Sesshomaru-sama ? Fit Kathan.

-Elle va s'en sortir ? Poursuivit Tandra.

-Torture mental, répondis-je, et physique, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos et d'une surveillance constante.

-Shishio, appela Sesshomaru-sama. »

Ce dernier s'avança et s'inclina.

« -Je t'écoute.

-Les seigneurs Sukimoto-sama et Nekoto-sama sont repartis suite à votre demande Seigneur, quand à la maintenance, il n'y a pour l'heure aucune intervention extérieure à déplorer. Vos serviteurs vous servent avec honneur et aucun rébellion ni délits ne se sont produits durant votre absence. Vous pouvez vous reposer de votre voyage, nous nous occuperons de la Miko.

-Non, intervint le Seigneur. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement. Kathan, Tandra et Isis, allez préparer un bain pour elle et des pansements ainsi que des herbes de soins.

-Bien, firent-elles en cœur.

-Jaken, je te charge d'organiser sa chambre dans mes appartements.

-Oui maître.

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! S'écria alors une voix, réveillant la petite Kumiko. »

C'était Serupendity qui venait d'intervenir, tenant son éventail de manière snobinarde.

Elle se tenait droite et toisait méchamment Kumiko, assistée de ses courtisanes.

« -Ce n'est qu'une pathétique humaine seigneur, elle n'a rien à faire dans vos appartements !

-Silence femme, gronda le maitre, je suis le seul en droit de décider de qui j'invite et loge dans mes appartements ! Un mot de plus Serupendity et tu subiras ma colère ! »

Cette dernière pâlit et s'inclina tout en marmonnant de plates excuses, rouge de colère.

Kumiko, assistant à la scène, resserra les pans de la tenue de Sesshomaru-sama quand son regard croisa celui haineux de Serupendity. Crainte et peur dansaient dans une vrille étrange au profond de ses iris bleu cristallin et ses muscles se tendaient de stupeur, en proie à un souvenir trop récent pour être oublier.

Sesshomaru-sama, sentant cela, baissa les yeux et croisa ceux de Kumiko, tétanisé sur le corps de Serupendity. Il lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder.

« -Repose-toi maintenant. »

Puis Kathan et les autres revinrent et prirent doucement le corps de Kumiko. Effarée Isis se permit un commentaire inquiétant :

« -Elle est si maigre… »

Je les suivis jusqu'aux bains, Sesshomaru-sama me suivant de près. Quand elles la déshabillèrent, je voulus détourner les yeux par pudeur mais personne ne semblait perturbé par la nudité de la jeune femme. Sesshomaru-sama regardait perplexe son corps et je vis les étincelles de rage parcourir son regard pendant une demi-seconde. Ne pouvant contenir ma curiosité, je me permis de jeter un regard et restai sidéré : le corps de Kumiko était recouvert de croutes séchées par le sang, son sang. De partout se formaient des cicatrices, des marques de brulures, des traces de coups. Des hématomes gros comme des œufs de Coquatrice s'étaient formés un peu partout, quand ils n'étaient pas recouverts de sang séché ou de blessures infectées.

Je vis les poings du Seigneur se resserrer si fort que son propre sang se mit à couler et la rage qu'il arrivait pourtant à contenir à son habitude, parcourir chaque fibres de son corps.

Il luttait contre sa propre haine. Dommage que le coupable ne soit déjà mort, pensai-je, nous aurions pu lui faire subir les mêmes traitements…

Seulement, cela aurait été se rabaisser à son niveau et nous étions bien plus que cela.

Kathan hésita face à tant de blessures puis se reprit et entama de la laver courageusement.

Kumiko, délirant entre rêve et réalité, se laissait totalement faire, fixant un point lointain et connu d'elle seule.

Silencieuses, les trois femmes lui lavèrent d'abord le corps, puis les cheveux qu'elles attachèrent en un chignon pour commencer à soigner les plaies.

Le soin prit au moins deux bonnes heures, durée durant laquelle ni Sesshomaru-sama, ni moi n'avons bougé le moindre orteil, bien trop révoltés contre son état.

J'en étais parallèlement admiratif. Pas envers l'homme qui lui avait fait subir la torture, mais envers Kumiko. Je la croyais comme étant une femme insolente, perfide, désireuse de nuire à Sesshomaru-sama. Une humaine comme il y en avait d'autres, mais avec un toupet et une volonté particulière.

Maintenant je la considérais comme une femme forte, dont l'endurance était infaillible et la volonté de vivre incommensurable. Son insoumission légendaire la rendait vaillante et elle protégeait et servaient ses convictions avec bravoure. Car elle n'avait pas failli à ces dernières, supportant toutes ses douleurs et ses tortures sans jamais lâcher prise, sans abandonner.

Elle avait mon respect pour cela, et j'étais certain que Sesshomaru-sama aussi changeait d'avis en voyant tout ce qu'elle avait subi.

Quand elles finirent de bander toutes ses blessures, la petite Kumiko avait pratiquement tout le corps de recouvert de bandage et de pommade pour apaiser ses douleurs.

Soigner son corps était malheureusement la tâche la plus facile. Le reste se révélerait être difficile…

Et j'avais raison. Elle dormit pendant plusieurs jours, se réveillant juste pour boire et manger, tout en délirant de sa fièvre durant ces périodes.

Sesshomaru-sama se tenait devant l'ouverture de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, tandis que Kathan et moi-même surveillions la jeune fille à son chevet.

Elle ne parlait pas, ne criait pas, mais son visage reflétait la souffrance et ses spasmes réguliers témoignaient de rêves dont je ne pourrais jamais imaginer le contenu tant l'horreur dépassait mon imagination.

Quand ses blessures superficielles allaient mieux, elle se réveillait plus souvent et pendant plus de temps, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, rien que sa respiration qui devenait régulière. Quand elle se réveillait, le maitre s'approchait, pas trop non plus, et lui demandait comment elle se sentait. Elle ne répondait pas, le regardant sans le voir, puis détournait les yeux et fixait ses mains pendant de longues minutes.

Alors il lui demandait si elle avait mal, si elle avait soif, faim, envie de sortir, envie de prendre l'air, envie de prendre un bain.

Et elle répondait par un hochement positif ou négatif de sa tête. Quand Kathan avait essayé, elle obtint le même résultat. Moi je n'allais pas essayer, de toute façon je n'avais pas les mêmes rapports avec elle.

J'étais admiratif.

Durant une nuit sans sommeil, j'entamai une conversation avec Kathan la concernant, histoire d'en apprendre plus sur elle :

« -Kathan, fis-je, quel âge a-t-elle ? »

Du coin de l'œil je vis l'oreille de Sesshomaru-sama se tendre, preuve que son attention se portait à cette conversation. Après tout, lui non plus ne savait pas du tout quel âge elle avait…

Alors c'était sans surprise qu'il s'intéressât à la conversation :

« -De mémoire elle a 18 ans.

-C'est si jeune, je lui en donnais plus, remarquais-je.

-Moi aussi, c'est encore une enfant, soupira-t-elle, dire qu'elle a vécu l'horreur à son âge, j'espère qu'elle pourra se remettre de son traumatisme…

-Le temps nous le dira, que faisait-elle quand elle ne se sentait pas bien ?

-Elle portait un regard absent sur l'horizon et me posait des questions sur ce qu'elle appelait « notre monde ». Quand la discussion se portait sur Sesshomaru-sama, elle était comme prise d'une énergie nouvelle et sa détermination gagnait toujours sur le reste.

-Notre monde ?

-Oui, moi aussi j'ai été surprise au début, mais elle faisait souvent des réflexions comme « dans mon monde c'est différent » ou encore « chez moi les gens sont pas comme ça ». Je ne sais pas si elle appréciait ce qu'elle appelait son « chez elle » mais elle parlait avec dédain et dégoût des gens de chez elle…

-Elle viendrait d'un autre monde, répétais-je. Sesshomaru-sama, pensez-vous que la petite vienne du même endroit que cette Kagome ? »

L'intéressé se retourna et porta un regard curieux sur Kumiko. En effet cela pourrait expliquer bon nombre de chose.

Puis il se retourna et regarda le ciel obscur comme à chaque fois :

« -Peut être.

-Pensez-vous qu'en la ramenant chez elle, elle se sentirait mieux ? Demandai-je.

-Cela signifierait renoncer à elle, intervint Kathan.

-Peut être qu'en la présentant à Kagome, elle se sentira plus rassurée ? Je sais que Sesshomaru-sama n'aime guère son pitoyable frère, cependant nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose à part attendre un quelconque signe de sa part… »

Ma proposition me semblait assez bonne. La petite Rin aimait beaucoup la gentillesse de cette Kagome et puis elle devait venir du même monde.

Sesshomaru-sama considéra la proposition pendant quelques secondes puis répondit :

« -Si d'ici trois jours, rien ne s'est arrangé, alors moi Sesshomaru, viendrai et supporterai mon demi-frère jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux. »

Un progrès en soi. Que Sesshomaru-sama accepte de supporter la présence de son frère pour une humaine était un miracle auquel je ne me serais jamais attendu.

Et pourtant nous avons bien dû. Car trois jours plus tard, la jeune fille était dans le même état léthargique et aucun bruit n'avait traversé sa gorge. Alors Sesshomaru-sama la prit dans ses bras et me confia la charge du château. Je les vis s'envoler au loin et mes pensées pour la petite furent évidentes, comme celles de Kathan : pourvu que cela marche.

Pourvu que Kumiko sorte du silence dans lequel elle s'est emmurée.


	31. Chapter 27

Halala memelyne, tu ne vas pas t'excuser pour avoir laisser une longue review ! Au contraire ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous suivez toujours en dépit de mon temps de postage pathétique…

Mais bon^^j'en suis quand même heureuse de voir que l'histoire plait toujours. Je me rends compte que j'ai dépassé les 100 000 mots et j'en suis toute fière. D'autant que je n'ai jamais eu autant de commentaire ! Ca fait plaisir à voir franchement ! Et de voir plein de commentaire ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire…

Bref, je suppose que pour la plupart, l'action doit manquer et l'histoire ne semble pas trop avancer, même pire elle stagne un peu…

Rassurez vous, dès le prochain chapitre les péripéties vont s'accélérer et vous allez être plongé au cœur même du conflit qui se passe. Parce que la relation Sess/Kumiko c'est pas le top (même s'il y a un bon début), la suite va accélérer les choses et je suis certaine que vous allez aimer les petites…surprises que je vous ai préparé !

Place maintenant à la lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même si c'est juste pour demander la suite, je m'en fiche !

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 27 : Constat du changement, laissons faire le temps.

Le matin était déjà bien avancé quand Inuyasha s'agita soudainement. Nous étions partis cueillir quelques plantes pour Sango-chan qui attendait son troisième enfant. On peut dire que Miroku ne lésinait pas sur l'affaire. Il allait vaquer à droite et à gauche pour satisfaire les moindres désirs de sa douce et tendre.

Je me demande si Inuyasha allait faire de même pour moi…

Après tout, cela faisait déjà que l'on m'avait annoncé sa venue et sur le coup je me suis sentie bien gênée.

Mais Inuyasha lui…Il a semblé absent pendant quelques jours comme ci prendre cette décision lui était difficile. Le garder ? Ne pas le garder ?

Je savais qu'au fond de lui il doutait : serait-il assez fort pour nous protéger ? Saura-t-il être le père qu'il n'a jamais eu ?

Et j'avais bien fait d'intervenir et de le rassurer sur le coup. Il pourrait être l'homme qu'il voulait, je serais là pour rattraper ses erreurs.

« -Inuyasha, me rappelai-je, tu as beau faire ce que tu peux, tu n'en restes pas moins un homme à mes yeux. Qu'importent les erreurs que tu feras, nous les corrigerons ensemble. »

Puis il avait répondu à cette phrase par un sourire et nous avons voté pour garder l'enfant.

Mais pas de hâte, cela ne faisait que deux mois.

D'ailleurs l'on venait à peine de nous annoncer la nouvelle grossesse de Sango-chan la pauvre…

Mais bon, Miroku-sama avait déjà bien à faire avec les caprices de la Tajiya et les désirs des jumeaux, alors il n'en ferait certainement pas un quatrième…

Et puis, Kaede-obasan semblait apprécier la compagnie des deux petits et jouer son rôle de gardienne à merveille.

J'avais un bon panier d'herbe quand il se releva soudainement et attira mon attention vers l'Ouest.

Il s'immobilisa, renifla plusieurs fois et brandit Tessaiga transformé, grognant le poil hérissé.

« -Inuyasha…, fis-je surprise en me relevant. »

Je sentis mon dos craquer sous l'effort et une petite douleur s'échappa de mon ventre. Non je n'allais pas vomir, je n'avais déjà rien dans l'estomac !

« -Kagome, ne bouge pas ! M'ordonna-t-il d'une voix inquiète et ferme.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je sens son odeur ! Il arrive, me répondit-il en plissant les yeux qui scrutaient l'horizon.

-Mais qui ? Demandais-je en regardant le même paysage mais sans rien voir.

-« lui » me répondit-il. »

Et comme s'il l'avait invoqué, une ombre se plaça devant le soleil et une sphère lumineuse apparut à l'horizon, d'abord toute petite, puis grossissant avec les secondes.

Quand je compris qu'il parlait de Sesshomaru, j'avais déjà bandé l'arc et encoché une flèche, prête à intervenir en cas d'attaque.

Penser au demi-frère d'Inuyasha me rappela Kumiko-chan et je me demandai aussitôt ce qu'elle faisait et où elle était. Elle nous avait quitté bien vite et même si c'était pour nous protéger de son ravisseur, il n'empêchait qu'elle avait agi de manière bien précipitée…

Peut être que Sesshomaru ne l'avait pas trouvé et qu'il s'attendait à ce que nous lui disions ce que nous savions…

La sphère prit la forme d'une entité puis dans un dernier éclat aveuglant, la lumière se métamorphosa et il se montra à nous sous sa forme humaine. Seulement il n'était pas seul.

Kumiko-chan se trouvait nichée dans ses bras et s'accrochait fermement à son Haori, ignorant totalement les protections en pointes métalliques qui le recouvraient…

Inuyasha remarqua aussi Kumiko et baissa sa garde pendant quelques minutes :

« -Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? S'enquit-il menaçant.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour un minable dans ton espèce ! Rétorqua son frère une pointe plus méchante qu'à son habitude. Apprends donc à rester à la place qui est la tienne !

-Espèce de…

-Et pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? Coupais-je. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes pourtant…

-Femme, connais-tu cette humaine ? Demanda-t-il en montrant Kumiko du menton.

-Oui nous la connaissons, répondit Inuyasha à ma place, et si tu es derrière son état je te le ferai payer !

-Damare !

-Teme…

-Osuwari ! »

Inuyasha subit l'influence du chapelet Kotodama et alla s'écraser au sol pendant que je rangeais la flèche dans le carquois et m'approchais de Kumiko.

Elle était très pâle et la flamme de vie qui dansait autrefois dans ses yeux avait complètement disparu.

« -Que veux-tu Sesshomaru ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard se porta sur celui de Kumiko. Elle le lui rendit et lui sourit, chose inattendue une petite étincelle naquit dans son regard…pourtant si froid et si calculateur.

Il a changé, ce furent mes premières pensées en constatant le comportement de Sesshomaru. Déjà il y a quatre ans, il avait accepté la présence d'une petite humaine à ses côtés, alors qu'il haïssait l'espèce humaine sans précédent.

Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'elle est devenue, cette petite fille. L'a-t-il laissé dans un village humain ou vit-elle dans les terres de l'Ouest à ses côtés ?

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions mais à l'action.

Inuyasha se releva péniblement et tout en me lançant un regard qui en laissait long sur ses pensées il brisa le silence tendu :

« -Qu'as-tu fais à Kumiko-chan ?

-Je ne te permets pas de l'appeler ainsi !

-Urusai ! Réponds moi ! Que lui as-tu fait ?

-Rien.

-Mensonge ! Elle ne serait pas dans cet état sans toi !

-Qui es-tu pour juger ? Un minable Hanyo ! Une erreur de la nature ! »

Ils commençaient tous les deux à s'énerver sérieusement, seulement je ne pouvais rien faire…

Je pouvais calmer Inuyasha mais il avait raison, Sesshomaru était derrière tout ça et il fallait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pour aider Kumiko. Car j'avais compris à force qu'il ne nous demanderait pas de l'aide, même pas pour Kumiko…

« -Si tu veux qu'on l'aide tu dois nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé Sesshomaru, expliquais-je calmement les bras tendus pour montrer mon intention pacifiste. »

Son regard glacial se reporta sur Kumiko et cette dernière détourna le regard dans ma direction.

Je la vis cligner des yeux plusieurs fois et pencher la tête avant de revenir vers Sesshomaru et de se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

« -Ces personnes te sont connus ? Demanda-t-il. »

Elle hocha positivement la tête dans changer de point de vue.

« -As-tu envie de rester avec eux ? Poursuivit-il comme ci nous étions absent. »

Elle hésita puis hocha la tête tout en s'accrochant un peu plus au pan de la tenue de Sesshomaru.

« -Je resterai, la rassura-t-il, prend le temps qu'il faudra. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et le regarda tout en tenant un objet dans sa main.

« -Je suppose que c'est à moi de raconter…, soupira-t-il avec agacement. Pas maintenant, tu es fatiguée, reposes toi. »

Elle acquiesça puis referma les yeux, non sans nous avoir regarder une dernière fois. Puis sa respiration devint lente et régulière et son visage inexpressif se figea.

Kaede profita de ce moment pour débarquer et s'arrêta surprise devant l'assemblée.

Son regard se porta d'abord sur Sesshomaru, puis vint lentement vers Kumiko, s'attardant sur son corps maigrichon et sur sa mine pâlotte.

« -Et bien, finit-elle par commenter, je suppose que si tu es venu jusqu'ici pour elle, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. Je crois que nous n'allons pas entendre de choses très joyeuses aussi le mieux serait d'entendre ton histoire, ou plutôt son histoire, autour d'un bon feu et d'une bonne tasse de thé. »

Puis nous partîmes tous en direction de la maison de la vieille. Elle était plus lente qu'avant, et son vieil âge ne facilitait pas vraiment ses conditions.

Alors pour l'aider j'avais repris le rôle de Miko du village, même si j'aurais préféré rester plus indépendante. Je lui devais bien cela…

Elle nous servit une tasse de thé fumant et voulut mettre Kumiko dans un lit mais un seul regard inquisiteur de Sesshomaru l'en dissuada.

Il resserra sa prise sur Kumiko, rapprochant davantage son corps du sien…

Tous les regards tournés vers le Prince des Youkais, nous attendions la suite des évènements. Dans un soupir réprobateur, il expliqua :

« -Connais-tu l'île des Captifs ?

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle y a été ! S'exclama soudainement Kaede inquiète. »

Je ne comprenais pas trop. Qu'est ce que l'île des Captifs ? Et en quoi cela pouvait-il influer sur le comportement de Kumiko…

« -Pour être plus précis elle a reçu un traitement de faveur, poursuivit Sesshomaru en crachant dans son explication un flot de haine et de colère que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Mon dieu, pauvre enfant, murmura Kaede, même moi je n'aurais pas pu en ressortir indemne…

-Ano, tentai-je, Kaede-obachan, cette île qu'a-t-elle de spéciale.

-Il y a trois siècles de cela, des guerriers samouraïs échouèrent sur une île magnifique habitée par des youkais pacifiques et inoffensifs. Ils les soumirent en esclave et les exploitèrent de manière atroce poussant la souffrance aux extrêmes des plus obscènes et lugubres.

-Vraiment ? Fis je d'une petite voix car la nausée me revenait. Mais pourquoi Kumiko est ainsi je ne comprends pas.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile, intervint alors Inuyasha le regard porté sur Kumiko et sombre, torture mentale, physique, abus, humiliation, soumission, s'il dit qu'elle a subit un traitement de faveur cela signifie qu'elle a souffert plus que quiconque…elle a été brisé de l'intérieur.

-Une blessure profonde et douloureuse, continua Kaede, encrée dans son âme et implantée dans sa fierté. Je suppose que c'est la raison de son mutisme.

-Elle est traumatisée… soupirai-je avalant la nouvelle, mais pourquoi nous l'avoir amené ?

-Jaken pense que vous venez du même monde, fit Sesshomaru.

-Et il a raison, elle vient bel et bien de mon époque mais…

-Mais ? Fit Inuyasha.

-Et bien je ne vois pas vraiment ce que cela pourrait faire.

-Ne peut-elle avoir du soutien de son monde ? Tenta Kaede.

-Son père est mort suite à une chute d'une falaise et sa mère s'est suicidée après avoir sombrée dans la folie, expliquai-je, elle n'a ni famille, ni ami là-bas, que des mauvais souvenirs et des gens qui ne veulent pas d'elle.

-Tch ! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire alors ?

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions, intervint alors Kaede, dans ce genre de situation soit on guérit le mal par le mal ce qui est quitte ou double soit on laisse le temps s'en charger. L'un comme l'autre, il se peut qu'elle ne redevienne jamais comme avant.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda soudainement Sesshomaru. »

Visiblement c'était ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi voulait-il la Kumiko d'avant ? Il pourrait profiter de sa faiblesse pour la soumettre…

Même s'il n'était pas de ce genre là, c'était tentant. Elle qui était si déterminée, si combative, se retrouver ainsi, perdue et tremblante au moindre coup de vent devait être pénible…

Peut être que c'était justement ce côté-là de Kumiko que Sesshomaru appréciait…ou alors je commençais à voir des délires en même temps que les nausées…

« -Ses convictions ont été trop ébranlés, et puis elle s'accroche à toi comme elle pourrait s'accrocher au peu de raison qu'il lui reste.

-Je me souviens, fis-je, qu'elle avait peur de finir comme sa mère, folle.

-Mais sa mère est devenue folle à cause de la perte de son père, sa folie était justifiée…, ajouta Inuyasha

-Perde un amant c'est se perdre soi-même, expliqua Kaede, c'est pourquoi quand une Miko tombe amoureuse elle est terriblement affaiblie. Car si elle vient à perdre l'homme qu'elle aime, son équilibre s'en retrouve fragilisée et son pouvoir encore plus diminué.

-Dans cette situation, Kumiko a perdu sa propre personne, c'est pareil, déduis-je. Alors que faire ? »

Les regards se reportèrent de nouveau sur Sesshomaru qui n'en accorda importance à aucun.

Seuls quelques mots traversèrent ses lèvres en guise de réponse :

« -Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra. »

Les jeux étaient faits, j'avais confiance en Kumiko. Elle était forte mine de rien et elle saurait faire face à la dure réalité qui se mettait en place dans son esprit. Au moins, nous étions là pour la soutenir et l'encourager ce qui pouvait l'aider encore plus. Et comme je venais de son époque, je pourrais lui apporter un soutien supplémentaire en lui parlant des choses que nous seule connaissions…


	32. Chapter 28

Coucou !

Bah écoutez je suis contente de voir que les changements vous plaisent et il y en aura d'autres à venir en plus donc suivez bien.

A ce propos vous pouvez relire les premiers chapitres si vous vous sentez (comme Kumiko) perdus, moi c'est ce que j'ai fais. D'ailleurs j'ai de nouvelles idées et franchement…j'ai hâte de pouvoir les mettre en avant.

Ayura, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, ta présence est toujours la bienvenue.

Hidenka'kylie, même si tu t'absentes pendant un mois, le fait de te revoir me remplie toujours de joie. De savoir que chacune de vous suit cette fiction avec autant de ferveur…me donne envie de vous faire encore plus plaisir !

A ce propos j'ai une question importante.

Préférez vous :-une fin moyenne avec une suite en une deuxième fiction.

-une fin heureuse avec une fiction super longue.

-une fin triste avec une fiction super longue.

-une fin heureuse avec une fiction courte. (sans suite)

-une fin triste avec une fiction courte (idem sans suite).

Voila donnez moi vos avis histoire que je puisse envisager les choses qui suivront.

PS : la deuxième fiction est soit séparée, soit incluse dans « Peut être Toi » mais l'un comme l'autre elle raconte la suite de la première.

Enfin bref tenez moi au courant et bonne lecture.

Dans ce chapitre nous allons découvrir quelques choses de bien étrange qui ne manquera pas de ramener d'autres péripéties par la suite.

Point de vue : Kagome.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 28 : Le Démon de la Lune Noire

Il y eut un hurlement en réponse au silence puis plus rien. Les bruissements des branches s'installèrent dans l'air lourd de la nuit et la tension angoissante revint, encore plus tangible qu'avant.

Certains raffermirent leurs prises sur leurs armes, d'autres déglutirent bruyamment, mais tous regardaient concentré l'orée de la forêt.

D'un coin de l'œil, je vis Miroku resserrer son bâton et murmurer une incantation pour bénir et apporter la chance à nos alliés, puis un mouvement, un seul, m'avertit du début de l'attaque.

En effet, les ombres menaçantes s'échappèrent des frondaisons formées par les buissons et l'obscurité, et se jetèrent tête la première dans notre direction.

Mon premier réflexe fut de remarquer à quel point ils étaient rapides et puissants : des pattes toutes petites, mais des muscles propulseurs puissants, des corps fins et poilus, mais une gueule béantes et des crocs plus que pointus et tranchant. Une seule morsure pouvait vous arracher un membre comme l'on croquerait sur un morceau de pomme…

Et malgré leur taille plus grande que leur confrère sauvage, ils n'étaient pas moins vif et meurtrier.

Les loups blancs nous avaient attaqués à la Nouvelle Lune précédente, anéantissant nos barrières de protection et dévorant les quelques villageois qui leurs résistaient. Ils avaient tentés d'attaquer la maison de Kaede mais un seul regard de Sesshomaru les avaient fais fuir…

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et deux semaines qu'il avait débarqué avec Kumiko, et nous nous étions habituées à sa présence froide et au potentiel danger qu'il représentait. Toutefois, même si Inuyasha ne baissait jamais sa garde en sa présence, son frère ne semblait aucunement belliqueux ou désireux d'en découdre. Il n'était venu que pour Kumiko et rien d'autre ce qui était surprenant en soi.

Quand elle se réveillait, elle portait toujours un regard différent quand il s'agissait de Sesshomaru. Parfois il était souriant, agréable, parfois renfermé et froid…

Lui ne semblait pas réagir à ces différents éléments. Puis elle s'était enfin intéressée à nous et nous avions réappris à nous connaître. Elle était fragile certes, et parfois certains de nos gestes provoquaient des réactions étranges, comme si un souvenir refluait du plus profond de sa conscience en cet instant.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait vécu, j'avais toujours peur de mal faire ou de l'effrayer à chacun de mes gestes. Et à chaque fois, Sesshomaru me fusillait du regard, m'intimant de ne pas continuer. Au final j'avais préféré ne rien faire quand j'étais en sa présence. Et puis le développement de notre enfant en moi ne rendait pas les choses faciles.

Récemment elle s'était intriguée des rondeurs de mon ventre et semblait s'apaiser à contempler ce dernier au rythme de ma respiration. Cela la calmait…

Kaede venait tout le temps vérifier sa santé et nous étions surprise de constater qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas prononcer un seul mot. Elle répondait par l'affirmation ou la négation en hochant la tête, mais quand il s'agissait de savoir ce qu'elle voulait manger, ou ce qu'elle aimerait faire, elle restait silencieuse et son regard se portait vers l'extérieur, s'échappant de la pièce.

Puis des loups géants et tout vêtus de blanc avaient commencés à nous attaquer une nuit de Nouvelle Lune, pendant laquelle Inuyasha perdait tous ses pouvoirs. Au début, nous avions essayé de les repousser, prouvant que la menace était présente mais quand ils nous avaient emmenés à l'extérieur des terres, dans la forêt, nous avions compris qu'ils avaient profités de notre éloignement pour attaquer l'autre versant du village, près de la rivière. C'était là que Kumiko dormait et si Sesshomaru n'avait pas intervenu, nous aurions perdu plus qu'il était envisageable…

Nous avions attendu d'autres représailles les nuits suivantes, mais rien ne venait. Inuyasha avait fulminé de son impuissance dans son coin pendant quelques jours, mais il s'était vite remis de cette dernière et avait assuré faire mieux pour me protéger la prochaine fois.

Car étrangement, lui et son frère étaient persuadés qu'il y en aurait une.

Et ils avaient raison, à la Nouvelle Lune suivante, alors que le soleil venait de se coucher, plusieurs hurlements de loups avaient agités le val et nous en étions ressortis armées, prudents, sur la défense.

Sur les conseils de Kaede, nous avions fait brûler des herbes qui permettaient de brouiller les sens olfactifs des loups et nous nous étions assurés d'être hors de portée de leurs assauts en construisant rapidement des barrières et en préparant des flèches pour diminuer leurs nombres.

Notre village n'était pas rempli de guerriers aguerris, et même si nous avions Sesshomaru, rien ne nous disait qu'il allait encore une fois nous aider.

Cependant, il vint tout de même en première ligne et demeura silencieux. Peut être voulait-il voir comment les humains défendaient leur camp, ou alors peut être était il curieux de découvrir ses étranges créatures sortis de nulle part.

D'après Kaede, des youkais loups d'une telle taille n'avaient jamais été vu auparavant dans les contrées et c'était la première fois que Koga en entendait parlé.

Inuyasha pestait dans son coin, tenant un javelot bien serré et fulminant de la faiblesse des hommes, pour ne pas changer.

Puis les loups chargèrent dans notre direction. Ma flèche partit mais se nicha dans le sol. Le loup qui fut ma cible avait bondit de manière si souple et si rapide, qu'il avait évité avec aisance le coup sans ralentir davantage.

Les flèches pleuvaient sur la colline et même si deux ou trois bêtes tombaient, les autres poursuivaient leurs courses folles dans un élan effréné. Quelques secondes plus tard, les premiers vinrent s'écraser contre les palissades qui se détruisirent sous leurs poids, écrasant au passage quelques hommes qui se tenaient là.

Puis les loups pénétrèrent dans le village et s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Tous les hommes valides se rassemblèrent en un groupe et brandirent leurs armes vers le groupe ennemi qui les toisaient.

Puis un seul mouvement de Sesshomaru changea tout : les regards des loups géants se dirigèrent vers ce dernier et des grognements s'échappèrent de leurs puissantes gorges.

Pourtant quand ce dernier fit un pas en avant, aucun des loups de recula.

Seuls quelques uns se hérissèrent, d'autres plantèrent leurs griffes dans le sol mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

Les loups semblaient hésitaient mais un bruissement lointain que je ne percevais pas les firent agir : ils encerclèrent le groupe d'humain et, alors que je pensais qu'ils attaqueraient, ils partirent dans le village. On commença d'ailleurs à entendre les cris de femmes et d'enfants. Les hommes se précipitèrent, moi avec, vers ces cris et pourtant aucun des villageois n'avaient été attaqués…

Ils étaient juste effrayés :

« -Ils sont entrés dans la maison et se sont arrêtés, expliqua l'une des femmes, puis ils sont repartis.

-C'est comme s'ils cherchaient quelques choses, fis-je à Inuyasha.

-Ou quelqu'un, compléta celui-ci. »

Puis Sesshomaru releva furtivement la tête et grogna de rage avant de disparaître subitement. L'image de Kumiko s'instaura dans mon esprit et je compris que les loups recherchaient Kumiko. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Mais j'avais été vraiment stupide de ne pas comprendre ! Les loups avaient commencés à nous attaquer la première Nouvelle Lune après l'arrivée de Kumiko.

S'ils n'avaient pas attaqués avant, c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où elle était, ou alors parce qu'elle n'était pas dans cet état de faiblesse…

Plus mes pas me rapprochaient de la maison de Kaede, plus mon esprit s'embrouillait de question comme pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi quand Sesshomaru veille autant sur elle ? Pourquoi pas avant quand elle était sans défense ?

Et plus j'avançais, moi j'y voyais claire dans l'histoire.

Au final, quand j'arrivai devant la maison, Sesshomaru se tenait immobile, fixant le lac dans lequel le ruisseau débouchait.

Les loups nageaient vers un point lumineux que je ne discernais pas très bien. En m'approchant je constatais que ce point lumineux était en fait une personne.

Elle se tenait droite, auréolée de lumière et entourée par les loups qui la regardaient comme s'ils attendaient quelques choses de sa part. De longs cheveux argentés cascadaient gracieusement autour de son corps frêle et je devinai que ce youkai était de sexe féminin.

L'un des loups se mit à couiner en sentant Sesshomaru et le youkai posa une main douce et chétive sur son front. Aussitôt le loup cessa ses couinements et recula, le front abaissé.

Puis le démon se retourna et j'entendis le souffle régulier de Sesshomaru s'arrêter subitement.

C'était Kumiko ! Du moins elle lui ressemblait.

Inuyasha ressortit de la cabane de Kaede en pestant :

« -Kumiko n'est pas dans la chambre…

-C'est elle, soufflais-je surprise, sur le lac, c'est elle.

-Impossible, murmura Sesshomaru. »

Pourtant elle se retourna complètement et sans s'inquiéter de sa nudité, elle toisa quelques secondes Sesshomaru et les autres avant de se baisser et d'enlacer un loup.

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et sembla lui murmurer quelques choses car le loup redressa ses dernières et se redressa fièrement. Puis il regarda les autres et ses derniers s'enfuirent vers la forêt, sans attaquer aucun villageois ni même bétail.

Quand ils disparurent, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Kumiko qui désormais regardait Sesshomaru sans émotion. Ce dernier d'ailleurs le lui rendit merveilleusement bien.

Puis une ombre s'installa juste derrière Kumiko et s'inclina respectueusement.

Sesshomaru semblait le connaître car il s'exclama froidement :

« -Sukimoto, que fais-tu ici ?

-Sesshomaru-sama, je me doutais de votre présence, susurra-t-il. Et j'en suis d'ailleurs heureux…

-Que complotes-tu traître ?

-Vous le verrez bien, Hime-sama je vous en prie, fit-il en s'inclinant vers Kumiko, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… »

Cette dernière se retourna vers le prétendu Sukimoto et son regard doux et serein changea subitement.

Elle bondit à une vitesse fulgurante et ses ongles poussèrent rapidement devenant des griffes tranchantes qu'elle brandissait vers Sesshomaru.

Ce dernier esquiva rapidement d'un saut en arrière et sortit Tokijîn de son fourreau. Je notai qu'il l'avait fait réparer et qu'elle semblait plus forte et plus résistante cependant j'étais surprise qu'il la brandisse devant celle qu'il avait veillé pendant si longtemps.

Sukimoto se mit à rire de son plan machiavélique et je compris plus tard pourquoi il en était si fier. En effet même s'il avait sortis son arme, Sesshomaru ne l'utilisait que pour se défendre et contrer les attaques de Kumiko, attaque meurtrière et sauvage au passage.

Elle semblait animée d'une force farouche et son regard ne désirait que verser du sang, comme avec Inuyasha quand le sang Youkai s'emparait de lui…avant.

Sesshomaru se défendait bien, utilisant sa rapidité et sa dextérité au combat pour éviter les assauts plus rapides de Kumiko, mais une seule erreur et il était foutu.

« -S'il ne l'attaque pas il est foutu, fit alors Inuyasha, pourquoi ne riposte-t-il pas ?

-Peut être qu'il a de la sympathie pour Kumiko…, dis-je, et qu'il ne veut pas la blesser.

-C'est impossible, cracha Inuyasha, il ne peut avoir de la sympathie envers personne.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ! Rétorquai-je. Tout le monde change avec le temps ! Il y a quatre ans, il avait bien de la sympathie pour la petite Rin, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Toi aussi tu détestais les humains pour leurs faiblesses et tu as changé ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Sesshomaru ne changerait pas.

-Mais c'est Sesshomaru, poursuivit-il, crois-tu qu'il serait près à risquer sa vie pour une simple humaine ?

-Ce n'est peut être pas une simple humaine Inuyasha, expliquai-je, suis-je une simple humaine pour toi ?

-Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il aime Kumiko quand même ?

-Il peut parfaitement ! En attendant il ne semble pas vouloir la blesser et l'espèce d'iguane là-bas en profite ! Il faut que Kumiko-chan revienne à elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

-Tch. »

Puis il lança son javelot contre Kumiko qui surprise bondit en arrière et le toisa :

« -Espèce de gamine qu'est ce que tu fou ? S'écria-t-il. Et toi Sesshomaru, tu fais quoi ? T'es une lavette maintenant ? Cette humaine t'a ramolli le cerveau ?

-Inuyasha ! Protestai-je. Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

-Comment oses-tu hanyo !

-Hoy Kumiko ! Poursuivit-il en l'ignorant, depuis quand tu fais ce que les autres veulent ? »

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda intriguée. Elle semblait réagir aux paroles d'Inuyasha.

« -Depuis quand la femme fière que tu étais se soumet de son plein gré aux ordres d'un lézard sur patte tellement faible qu'il a besoin de toi pour faire le salle boulot ?

-Petit prétentieux je vais te montrer ta faiblesse, insulta-t-il.

-Franchement Kumiko ressaisis toi tu n'es pas une marionnette qu'on manipule ! Alors tout ce que tu as fait contre Sesshomaru n'aura servi à rien ? Souviens toi ! Toutes ses journées difficiles à supporter le travail, à ne pas échouer ! Tous ce temps passé à combattre pour préserver ta liberté ! Réveille toi un peu ! »

Plus ses paroles devenaient claires, plus Kumiko hésitait dans son attaque. Quand il prononça le nom de son demi-frère, son regard se porta vers Sesshomaru, moins meurtrier, plus intrigués.

« -Je comprends que tu veuilles le tuer, qui ne le voudrait pas !

-Inuyasha, teme je ne te permets pas de m'insulter plus longtemps.

-Mais le faire sous le contrôle et sous les ordres d'un autre ça ne te ressemble pas ! Si tu veux tuer Sesshomaru, fais-le par ta vraie force, par ta vraie volonté !

-Se…Sesshomaru…sama…, murmura-t-elle en le regardant.

-Nani ! C'est impossible, le sang du Youkai dans ses veines ne peut être vaincu !

-Sesshomaru-sama, continua-t-elle en avançant. Sesshomaru-sama… »

Elle avançait en pleurant, titubant, chétive…tout en répétant sans cesse son nom. Sukimoto non content voulu s'échapper mais il rencontra Miroku qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde et le transperça de son bâton.

Puis Sesshomaru cueillit la jeune fille dans ses bras et s'accroupit pour la poser au sol. Elle perdit connaissance et redevint la jeune fille que l'on connaissait, du moins en apparence : ces cheveux normalement noirs gardaient de grandes mèches blanches et la couleur de son œil droit s'était teinté d'un jaune qui me rappelait celui de Sesshomaru.

« -Pourquoi a-t-il parlé de sang de youkai, soufflais-je.

-Je crois comprendre, intervint Kaede fatiguée par la longue nuit, Kumiko n'est plus une humaine.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit Inuyasha.

-Elle a du sang de youkai en elle, peut-être reçu durant sa torture sur l'île des Captifs…à cause de cela, le sang dans son corps se battent mutuellement…

-Elle a déjà de mon sang, expliqua Sesshomaru, pourtant elle ne réagissait pas comme ça avant…

-Le sang qu'elle a reçu sur l'île est lié à la lunaison. Apparemment il n'y a que quand la Lune est absente que le sang de youkai réagit…quand à savoir lequel… »


	33. Chapter 29

Bon, c'est un chapitre assez court je vous l'accorde mais il est assez intéressant dans le sens où on retourne à Kumiko (certaine penseront enfin, d 'autre oh non pas déjà) et pas n'importe comment. En fait vous allez être plongé(es) dans son fort intérieur et vous allez découvrir ce qui s'est passé en elle depuis son retour de l'île des captifs. J'ai cru bon de vous le préciser parce que cela n'est pas dit dans le texte.

La notion du temps étant quelque peu altéré dans ce chapitre, je préfère vous l'expliquer. S'il y a des questions n'hésitez pas, j'ai fais ce chapitre pour que vous ayez du mal à suivre, que vous soyez perdu, histoire de ressentir la même chose que Kumiko. Et si vous avez l'impression de tourner en rond parce que les phrases sont toujours les mêmes, sachez qu'il y a un sens à cela!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions sur ce qui vous semble pas clair.

PS: Le chapitre 31 est un chapitre de monstre! 9 Pages word et encore j'avais prévu d'en faire plus. Sachez que d'habitude vous n'avez que 4 à 5 pages word, ça vous laisse une petite idée de la longueur^^. Bref, c'est pour dire qu'il y a encore des chapitres en avance et que j'attends toujours "le" commentaire déclencheur de la suite. Je viens régulièrement ces derniers temps vérifier et écrire alors n'hésitez pas^^.

Bisou et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: est-ce nécessaire de préciser?

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 29 : Errance.

Il n'y avait rien. Un immense chaos s'étendait dans l'infini noirceur de ma vision et pas un seul bruit, pas une seule sensation ne venait rompre l'harmonie. En un sens, c'était plutôt paisible, mais j'avais oublié ce que c'était que la paix.

Depuis combien de temps j'errai dans cet univers géant dans lequel je n'avais aucun repère ?

Des secondes, des heures, des jours, des années ?

Je n'avais aucune notion du temps et cela m'effrayait. Etais-je morte ? Allais-je mourir ? Est-ce que je dormais ou avais-je été transportée dans un autre monde ?

J'aurais aimé crier à l'aide, mais j'avais oublié comment on faisait. Et puis c'était comme ci je n'avais ni bouche, ni larynx pour crier.

J'assistais impuissante à mon errance solitaire…alors je ne pouvais pas apprécier la quiétude de l'instant.

Quiétude…apprécier…

Qu'est-ce ? A manger ? A boire ? Une substance liquide ? Un concept ? Une…émotion ?

Qu'est-ce que ressentir ? Qu'est ce que respirer ? Qu'est ce que sourire ?

C'était ainsi que se déroulaient les choses en moi. Depuis que j'avais pris conscience du néant qui m'encerclait j'avais peu à peu commencer à comprendre que j'oubliais.

J'oubliais les choses de la vie, les capacités innées, les faits qui nous rendaient vivants, humains…

J'oubliais tout cela au fur et à mesure que j'en prenais conscience et j'en étais frustrée… ?

La frustration…c'est quoi ?

Oh non j'avais oublié !

Plus je tentais de me rappeler…et plus je me rendais compte que j'oubliais.

Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas tout oublier !

Que dois-je faire ? Que puis-je faire ?

Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ?

Qu'est ce que aider…

Qu'est ce que la volonté ?

Non ne pas oublier…

Oublier quoi ?

S'oublier soi…

« Kumiko…

-Qui est-ce ?

-Kumiko, c'est toi.

-Moi ? Je suis Kumiko ?

-Oui.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même…

-Kumiko…Hatori, tu es Kumiko Hatori…

-Kumiko…Hatori…

-Réveilles-toi…

-Je dors ?

-Oui.

-Je ne le sais pas…qu'est ce que dormir ? Qu'est ce que se réveiller ? Comment on fait ?

-Ne sombre pas…

-Sombrer ? C'est quoi ?

-N'oublie pas…ne l'oublie pas lui.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ?

-Tu le sais, au fond de toi tu le sais…

-Savoir quoi ? Qu'est ce que savoir ? Qui est lui ? Qui es-tu ?

-Kumiko…

-Qui est Kumiko ?

-Kumiko ! » C'était une voix masculine cette fois. Une voix profonde, emprunte d'autorité et de fermeté, une voix qu'on n'avait pas l'habitude de désobéir…

Pourtant même cette voix…j'avais oublié de qui elle venait, comme toutes les autres qui tourbillonnaient en une danse cosmique autour de moi.

Elles appelaient Kumiko, elles m'appelaient moi…sans que je le sache.

Parce que j'oubliais…

Oublier c'est si facile…

Qu'est ce que la facilité ? J'avais déjà perdu cette notion…

« -Pourquoi ? Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ?

-Kumiko ne t'endors pas….

-Dormir ?

-Ne part pas Kumiko.

-Partir ?

-Kumiko !

-Encore cette voix masculine…qui es tu ?

-Kumiko…viens…

-Pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas tranquille !

-On ne veut pas te perdre Kumiko…

-Perdre ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Ne plus jamais te voir, t'entendre…

-Ne plus jamais te toucher, te sentir.

-Ne plus jamais t'avoir à nos côtés !

-C'est cela te perdre…

-Et vous ne voulez pas…pourquoi ?

-Kumiko…

-Qui est-ce ? »

Encore cette question…comme ci je la posais sans arrêt…

Encore ces impressions de déjà vu…de déjà vécu…

Une frustration comme si je tournais en rond…Qu'est ce que la frustration déjà ?

Ne le savais-je pas ?

« -Kumiko ! »

Encore cette voix masculine…elle résonne si fort, si fort…

Elle se répercute dans tout le néant, comme ci elle allait le déchirer de l'intérieur…

De violentes douleurs apparaissent partout autour de moi, elles m'atteignent et me frappent alors que je n'ai pas de corps…

Est-ce ça la souffrance ?

Est-ce la peur ?

Pourquoi cette voix masculine me fait mal quand elle appelle ?

Cette Kumiko…est-ce un nom ? Un objet ? Une qualification ? Une émotion ?

« -Kumiko, reviens à nous…

-Revenir ? Qu'est-ce ?

-Kumiko !

-Qui es-tu ?

-Tu le connais Kumiko…au fond de toi tu le sais…tu le sais…

-Je le sais ?

-Oui.

-Oui !

-Oui…

-Je le sais…qu'est ce que…

-Kumiko ! »

Une résonance encore plus puissante que les précédentes frappa le néant et je le sentis vibrer au contact de la voix masculine. Pourtant elle n'avait pas amplifier le son, ni même hausser le ton, mais les écho devenaient si forts, si attirant.

A croire que je me souvenais de cette voix à travers la mémoire…à travers mes souvenirs qu'à chaque question je perdais…

Cette voix que je connaissais sans la connaître…cette sensation qui revenait et que je croyais être de la frustration…alors que j'avais à chaque fois oublier ce que c'était…

« -Ne demande pas ce que c'est…tu le sais, au fond de toi tu le sais…

-Je le sais…je sais qui tu es…je sais qui vous êtes…

-Kumiko.

-L'esprit de ma tête…

-Kumiko…

-Kikyô-kun…

-Kumiko !

-Sesshomaru-sama…, je me souviens…oui, je me souviens de tout cela. J'ai peur…quand je vais me réveiller que vais-je découvrir ?

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Esprit…j'ai peur de souffrir encore et encore…j'ai si mal, j'ai si peur…

-La vie est faite de souffrance et de douleur, Kumiko tu le sais déjà, tu ne l'as pas oublié à travers le rideau des non vivants.

-Kikyô-kun, je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne veux pas revivre tout ça, toutes ses souffrances, tous ces cris, toutes ses lamentations…je ne veux pas.

-La vie n'est pas que souffrance Kumiko, tu le sais, au fond de toi tu le sais. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner.

-Kikyô…

-Elle a raison, tu n'as pas le droit. Car…là-bas.

-Quelqu'un t'attend…

-En fait ils sont beaucoup à t'attendre.

-Mais tu ne te réveilles pas…

-Et ils continuent à croire en toi.

-Alors ne les déçoit pas…

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant. Tu dois réagir, tu es forte.

-Tu es une Miko, l'enfant béni parmi les hommes, ton devoir est de survivre et d'accomplir de grands actes…

-Tu dois veiller sur ceux que tu aimes.

-Et t'assurer de leur bien êtres…

-Souviens-toi Kumiko ce que tu as dit.

-Sers les causes justes à ta façon, mais n'abandonne jamais ta volonté face à la mort…

-Même si au réveil de grandes douleurs t'attendent, la peur et la souffrance seront toujours là dans une vie.

-Mais elles cesseront toujours…

-Parce qu'ils t'attendent et parce que la vie est aussi remplie d'amour et d'amitié.

-Kikyô-kun…Esprit…je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Fais comme tu le sens.

-Et n'oublie jamais ce que tu es et ce que tu as vécu…

-Jamais.

-Jamais…

-Tout ce que tu es.

-Et tout ce que tu as vécu…

-Sont enfouies au fond de toi, tu le sais…tu le sais. »

Les voix s'évanouirent dans un silence angoissant et la soudaine solitude de mon être me remplit d'une grande tristesse.

Je devais me réveiller, mais je ne connaissais pas la direction de la lumière, la sortie de secours du cauchemar dans lequel j'avais été bercée pendant si longtemps…

Puis sa voix résonna de nouveau et fissura le tissu noir infini du néant, créant une brèche lumineuse dans le rien.

Souriante, je sus que c'était par ici, et je suivis sa voix, son appel, heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir revoir tout le monde…lui surtout.


	34. Chapter 30

Oui! Je mets la suite tout de suite! Mdr. Bientôt on va me bouffer si je la mets pas^^.

Aujourd'hui je suis partis en balade et ça m'a fait du bien, ça m'a inspiré pour la suite^^. Ce chapitre est comme les autres (niveau longueur) c'est à partir du chapitre 31 que ça devient long. Je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 32 qui est presque aussi long (à une demi page près) que le 31 et croyez moi...il s'en passe des choses, mais je ne vous raconte pas!

Au fait petite précision par rapport aux chapitres précédents: la personne qui parle est remarquable par rapport à la ponctuation de fin.

-le "..." correspond à Kikyô.

-le "." correspond à l'Esprit dans sa tête (quoi que maintenant il y en a deux).

-le "!" correspond à Sesshomaru.

Voila, comme ça vous pourrez relire, peut être que le dialogue sera plus compréhensif. Bon j'arrête là pour les explications parce que sinon je sens qu'on va me dévorer!

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai de telle fans, j'en suis tellement heureuse...que ça me donne envie d'écrire la suite^^. Sinon je ne prends pas la grosse tête sincèrement pour si peu, je le ferai quand j'aurais fini la fic (nan c'est une blague je suis incapable de faire ça je suis tellement surprise de voir que ça plait autantOo). Pour ta réponse Hidenka'kylie oui je poste tout de suite, dans la soirée je posterai peut être aussi...si j'ai un ou deux commentaires, sinon se sera demain dans la journée^^.

Ah et Ayura, merci pour ton soutien, c'est sûr que c'est pas toujours facile de réviser et d'écrire en même temps^^. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour moi^^. Je connais mes limites et je n'hésiterai pas quand je les aurais atteinte. Merci quand même pour ton soutien et sache que tu as le mien aussi^^.

Puisse ce chapitre vous détendre et vous préparer au pire comme au meilleur (*conscience: surtout le meilleur niark niark* Ta Gu****)

Peut être toi

Chapitre 30 : A la recherche de réponse

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit ce fut l'odeur.

Une odeur matinale, herbacée, fraîche, balayé dans l'environnement par une douce brise humide, mais aussi avec des variances sucrées dont celle que j'appréciais le plus : l'odeur de miel.

Aussitôt mes pensées se figèrent sur son image : accroupi contre le mur, le regard perdu au lointain, sa présence froide et silencieuse donnant une certaine lourdeur à l'atmosphère environnant…enfin pour ses ennemis.

Actuellement, même si je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux, je me sentais plutôt rassurée, apaisée.

J'avais oublié les derniers évènements et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, les derniers souvenirs en date que j'avais conscience se fut son arrivé prodigieuse sur l'île des Captifs, annonçant la fin d'un cauchemar dont le souvenir m'avait détruite entièrement. J'avais été comme une forêt magnifique détruite et carbonisé par un incendie incontrôlable.

Il n'était resté rien de moi-même, pas même des brides de souvenirs.

Mais bon, je pourrais toujours interroger à part Jaken, lui qui sait toujours tout ce qui se passe autour de Sesshomaru.

Alors que la présence de celui qui était sensé être mon pire ennemi me rassurait, franchement je m'en moquais éperdument. J'étais simplement bien en sa présence et j'aurais bien aimé que cela se poursuive…s'il n'avait pas compris que j'étais réveillée à cause des modifications de mon rythme cardiaque et sanguin :

« -Tu comptes rester dans le lit pendant encore longtemps ?

-Même plus le droit de se réveiller correctement, marmonnais-je quelque peu gênée qu'il m'ait grillé aussi facilement. »

Je me levai en m'étirant et baillai suffisamment bruyamment pour faire siffler ses oreilles sensibles puis me concentrai sur mon entourage : j'étais dans une sorte de cabane en bois, dont les murs étaient remplis d'étagères, elles mêmes contenant des pots à herbes, des récipients, des outils de fermier et autres…

Puis mon regard se porta sur Sesshomaru qui lui aussi ne me lâchait pas : à croire que je venais de faire quelque chose de spectaculaire…

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, son pas étant aussi bruyant qu'un murmure d'esprit.

Puis il s'accroupit juste en face de moi et je sentis ses deux perles dorées inquisitrices pénétrer dans mon âme et chercher les réponses d'une question que je ne connaissais pas.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fis-je pour tenter de contenir les rougeurs de mes joues face à une telle beauté meurtrière.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien pourquoi ? Un peu mal à la tête si vous voulez savoir mais…, je m'arrêtais complètement abasourdie. Mais je rêve où vous venez de me demander comment j'allais ?

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Non mais je me suis pas bien réveillée ! Ou alors je continue de rêver ! C'est ça je dois être encore en train de rêver !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je me retrouve dans une cabane, qui ne m'est pas inconnue d'ailleurs, avec comme gardien le seul, l'unique grand et oh combien puissant Taiyoukai des Terres de l'Ouest, qui s'amuse à prétendre sur tous les toits qu'il est mon maître, et qui me demande si je vais bien. Alors répondez à ma question si je ne rêve pas : pour quelle raison le grand seigneur de l'Ouest irait à se préoccuper de la santé d'une banale et stupide humaine qu'il considère comme son esclave et qu'il ne conçoit que comme une inutilité barbante et dont la fragilité frise l'absurde ?

-Tu te méprises complètement, je ne pense pas ça de toi.

-Ah ! Fort bien, j'adore les débats au réveil, ils me mettent toujours d'aplomb pour mettre les choses au clair. Soit puisque vous ne me considérez pas comme une esclave inutile, barbante et terriblement ennuyeuse par sa fragilité, alors tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Ah quelle joie finalement de m'être réveillée !

-Tu parles sans savoir.

-Je sais… »

Je m'arrêtais. Non je ne savais pas c'est vrai. Et cela me frustrait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi, ce que j'étais pour lui. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir.

« Il n'est rien pour moi à part un obstacle » voila ce que j'avais tant de fois rétorqué face aux différentes émotions qui m'habitaient en sa présence. Me voiler la face ne servait à plus rien et de le voir me demander comment j'allais avait fait resurgir cette frustration qu'il fallait que j'extériorise d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« -Non, ajouta-il en regardant ailleurs, comme dissimulant une pensée soudaine, tu ne sais rien du tout.

-Alors dites moi ! Je vous écoute ! Que suis-je pour vous ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

-Génial, ça tombe bien parce que je ne voulais pas le savoir ! »

Sur ces mots, je me levais subitement et pris le chemin de la sortie…avant de me rendre compte que mes jambes n'avaient pas la force nécessaire et qu'après trois pas seulement je tombais lourdement sur le sol dans un boum caractéristique de ma maladresse.

Sentant son regard sur moi, je piquai un fard et tentai de me relever afin de sortir de manière théâtrale avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

Seulement mes jambes refusaient de me porter. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

Je l'entendis soupirer et s'approcher de moi, puis ses bras m'encerclèrent et je me sentis soulever hors du sol :

« -Tu n'as pas marché pendant plus d'un mois, alors fais attention !

-Merci pour l'information, mais je ne compte pas sur ton aide pour me déplacer ! »

Il ne manquerait plus que ça tiens…

Sur ces mots je le vis ricaner sincèrement et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Dans un reniflement provocateur, ses lèvres s'étirèrent, écartant légèrement les commissures de ses lèvres et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer par ce changement soudain : il était magnifique. Certes il ne souriait pratiquement jamais, mais quand c'était le cas…il ferait pâlir les anges du ciel.

Je sentis toute ma détermination fondre comme une glace au soleil et un instant seulement, je me mis à penser qu'être à ses côtés serait peut être la plus belle des vies que l'on pourrait m'accorder.

Seulement il brisa ce moment magique en me narguant :

« -Tu as bien dû pourtant et pendant plus d'un mois !

-Comment ça ?

-Pour le déplacement, la nourriture, la surveillance, les soins et le reste.

-Le…reste ? »

Oh par tous les esprits saints de la planète, dites moi que des servantes m'ont fait prendre un bain, et qu'il dit cela pour m'embêter. S'il vous plait esprits saints !

« -Et bien maintenant c'est fini ! Lâchez moi.

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pas envie. »

Je devais rêver ! Le grand seigneur des terres de l'ouest jouait au gamin de dix ans avec moi maintenant ! C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été un grand meurtrier qui ne ressentait aucune émotion ! Il était si…humain…enfin il semblait plus naturel, plus paisible à croire qu'avant il ne faisait que porter un masque de froideur et de méchanceté.

En attendant il me tenait toujours dans ses bras le bougre.

« -Pas envie ! Et puis quoi encore ! Je n'ai ni l'intention de me soumettre à votre autorité ni à votre gaminerie !

-Gaminerie ? »

Il reprit son sérieux et je regrettai déjà d'avoir dit cela.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Kagome ainsi qu'Inuyasha apparurent sur le pallier. Ils s'arrêtèrent en me voyant mais reprirent leurs mines sombres. Kagome fut la première à réagir et s'avança vers moi sans même se mettre en garde face à Sesshomaru :

« -Elle semble aller un peu mieux aujourd'hui, fit-il en me caressant la joue.

-Plus que tu ne le crois femme.

-Ne Sesshomaru-sama, fis-je surprise, de quoi elle cause Kagome ? »

Ils restèrent pétrifiés de surprise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quand ils purent digérer la nouvelle, Kagome partit dans une joie frénétique et sans pareille :

« -Elle est guérie ! S'écria-t-elle en enlaçant joyeusement Inuyasha. Elle parle ! Et elle marmonne !

-Et elle se plaint, ajouta son amant.

-Hoy.

-Et elle jette des regards hargneux à son entourage !

-Et elle dit toujours n'importe quoi, ajouta Sesshomaru comme une plainte, on a compris maintenant elle va mieux ! On y va.

-Stop ! S'écria alors Kaede.

-Kaede-oba-chan, fis-je, vous semblez aller mieux.

-Je te remercie jeune fille cependant il y a des choses que tu devrais savoir avant que Sesshomaru ne te traîne partout.

-En effet, d'abord ce que je fais ici, pourquoi je ne peux pas me déplacer de moi-même, pourquoi ces deux là s'exclament de joie parce que je suis moi et…

-Patience laisse moi répondre à chacune de tes questions dans l'ordre. »

Nous partîmes donc en direction de la cabane voisine, la maison de Kaede. Sesshomaru me porta jusqu'à une place contre le mur et se retira légèrement, surveillant l'ensemble de la scène d'un regard froid et calculateur.

Kaede s'installa en face de moi et commença :

« -D'abord comment te sens-tu ? Fit-elle par politesse.

-Plutôt bien je crois, j'ai les membres lourds, les jambes qui refusent de me porter et un peu mal à la tête mais tout va bien.

-Je vois, apparemment les évènements d'hier t'ont totalement rétablis.

-Hier ?

-Quand Sesshomaru est arrivé au village, intervint Kagome, tu n'étais qu'une petite poupée faiblarde entre ses bras. Tu ne parlais pas, ne mangeais pas, dormais tout le temps et quand tu étais réveillée, tu regardais ailleurs comme absente.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas…

-Pourtant c'est la vérité, m'assura Inuyasha, d'ailleurs j'ai été surpris que Sesshomaru veille autant sur toi…

-Selon lui tu as été capturé sur l'île des Captifs et tu as reçu un traitement…particulier, poursuivit Kagome en baissant les yeux. Personne ne peut dire ce qu'il en est car toi seule les a vécu.

-Nous devons pourtant savoir, expliqua la vieille miko, parce que d'une part tu ne pourras pas oublier sans extérioriser et d'autres part il se peut que l'on t'ai fais quelque chose qui échappe à tes connaissances. »

Peu joyeuse de devoir me remémorer tous ce que j'ai vécu, je le fis pourtant le cœur au bord des lèvres, n'omettant rien, racontant tout. Des séances de torture par le fouet, le feu, le fer brûlant, les poisons et venins, jusqu'à la torture mentale en passant par les traitements des autres captifs que j'avais dû assister, précisant la manière dont ils s'y prenaient et avec quelle horreur ils adoraient cela.

Durant toute ma narration, je vis Kagome déglutir plusieurs fois, Inuyasha serrait ses poings de rage et les yeux de Sesshomaru avaient une petite étincelle de colère.

Seul Kaede semblait calme en apparence. C'était seulement en apparence parce que ses membres tremblaient de rage et l'horreur que j'ai vécu lui faisait bouillir de mépris envers ce Kami-sama.

Quand j'eus fini de tout raconter, les larmes sortirent toutes seules et je voulus les dissimuler aux yeux des autres, sans grands résultats.

Kagome me prit dans ses bras, me berçant à droite et à gauche, et sa compassion me toucha énormément.

Inuyasha se tenait là, sans bouger comme hésitant à savoir comment réagir. Cela ne pouvait montrer à quel point il comprenait et il m'offrait sa compassion à travers son regard triste.

Sesshomaru ne me regardait pas et je l'en remerciais intérieurement : de tous il était bien celui devant lequel je ne voulais pas pleurer.

Pas parce que cela montrerais ma faiblesse, je n'ai aucune honte à cela, seulement parce que cela le gênerais et je ne voulais pas. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, sans que les autres le remarquent.

Il m'avait sorti d'un cauchemar monumental et m'avait tendu ses bras protecteurs sans rien demander en retour alors qu'il aurait pu en profiter pour me soumettre.

Car en cet instant, j'aurais accepté n'importe quoi pour quitter l'île des Captifs. Mais il n'avait rien demandé et pour ça je le respectais.

Quand l'émotion se calma, et que mes larmes furent séchées, Kagome revint dans les bras de son tendre encore bouleversée et Kaede poursuivit son histoire :

« -Je comprends. Tu as parlé de venin, mais cela ne ressemblait-il pas à du sang ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que ça brûlait dans tout mon corps et qu'à chaque fois, la douleur me faisait perdre connaissance…

-Je comprends, je suppose que cela doit venir de l'un de ces sangs…

-Quoi donc ? »

Tous me regardèrent et Kagome me raconta : de mon arrivé ici, l'apparition des loups géants, l'attaque, la deuxième nouvelle lune, ma transformation, Sukimoto et mon acharnement sur Sesshomaru.

« -Grâce aux remarques pertinentes d'Inuyasha, le sang de youkai a été vaincu temporairement du moins, acheva Kaede. C'est pourquoi nous devons connaître la provenance de ce sang pour le vaincre plus facilement…

-Je me demande pourquoi ce Sukimoto a voulu faire tuer Sesshomaru maintenant et par Kumiko-chan, s'enquit Kagome, après tout il y avait bien d'autres moyens et pourquoi l'a-t-il appelé Hime ?

-Le sang doit provenir d'un sang-pur d'un clan de Youkai, intervint Sesshomaru sans porter un regard vers nous. Quand à la raison de son attaque, c'est parce que ma présence est un obstacle au sang du youkai.

-Je ne comprends pas, soupirai-je. Je suis quoi dans l'histoire à la fin ? Une Hanyo ? Une miko modifié possédant des facultés de youkai ?

-Tu es une humaine agaçante qui possèdes dans son corps le sang des démons chiens qui combats celui des démons loups tout simplement, siffla Sesshomaru exaspéré.

-Super ! Attend du sang de démons chiens ? Depuis quand…

-Depuis que je t'ai marqué par mon sang ! Tu es mon esclave tu m'appartiens c'est donc normal que de mon sang circule dans tes veines.

-Sans déconner c'est vrai ? »

Je me retournai vers les autres histoires d'avoir du soutien. Kagome baissa vivement les yeux et Inuyasha m'expliqua :

« -Quand nous nous sommes rencontré, j'ai pensé suivre l'odeur de Sesshomaru alors que c'était la tienne. La seule explication possible soit que tu aies son sang en toi.

-Oh je vois et comme je suis Ta propriété tu refuses qu'un autre sang circule en moi ! Bien parfait ! Comme d'habitude je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire, je suis celle qui subit et qui se tait ! Parfait de toute façon j'en ai marre. »

J'aurais aimé me lever et partir vers la forêt mais mes jambes refusaient encore de me porter. Alors j'en fus réduite à me retourner contre le mur et à ignorer leur supplique épuisante et leurs tentatives d'excuse dérisoire. De tous pourtant, je voulais les excuses de Sesshomaru.

Et comme vous devez vous en doutez, il fut le seul à ne rien faire, pour ne pas changer.

J'étais le centre de grands changements et toute la situation m'échappait, c'était comme ci je n'étais que la marionnette d'un manipulateur qui se jouait de moi.

Et bien qu'à cela ne tienne, Sesshomaru ou pas, je trouverai celui qui tire les ficelles et lui montrerai ma façon de penser !

Et qu'importe que cela plaise ou non aux autres ! Je ne pourrais pas être celle que je désirais être si un crétin trop ambitieux s'amusait à me créer tout un tas de problème toutes les nouvelles lunes !


	35. Chapter 31

Bon ben voila le chapitre 31 que vous attendez toutes^^ avec mes remerciements pour votre soutien. En attendant je suis contente de voir que vous appréciez la relation Sesshomaru/Kumiko (même si je n'ai toujours pas expliqué les sentiments de Sesshomaru^^). Un chapitre long (plus de 5000 mots quand même) qui fera avancer l'histoire. Tout à l'heure j'ai joué à un jeu qui m'a fait pleuré, ça m'a de nouveau inspiré^^. Olalala va falloir que je fasse quelque chose ça arrête pas de m'inspirer tout ça.

Au fait Hiden'kakilye, étant une fervente lectrice de fanfiction en tout genre, sache que je sais ce que tu ressens car j'ai été l'admiratrice de créatrice de pure merveille, bien meilleur que moi, mais je sais vraiment contente de savoir que j'arrive à faire passer les émotions aussi bien. C'est pour moi une joie réelle que de vous voir apprécier. Vos commentaires sont des sources d'inspiration et de motivation nouvelle pour moi et cela me donne envie d'écrire encore et toujours pour vous faire plaisir.

Sinon que dire d'autres...ah oui nous approchons des 70 commentaires et j'en suis trop heureuse^^. Même si mon record jusqu'alors est de 49 commentaires (pour 79000 mots quand même) je suis vraiment touchée^^.

Bonne lecture.

PS: le prochain chapitre est encore mieux niveau longueur et niveau histoire, vous verrez bien.

A demain!!

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 31 : Le nouveau compagnon

Nous partîmes le lendemain à l'aube. En fait le soleil ne pointait déjà pas dans l'horizon que le départ s'annonçait. Sesshomaru devait être pressé de partir d'ici, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire Inuyasha.

« Comment ont-ils fait pour cohabiter pendant un mois et demi ? » pensai-je. Mais bon, il y a des mystères dans la vie qu'il vaut mieux ne pas connaître. Et celui là en particulier si l'on tenait à la vie.

Je n'avais pas oublié ma situation : j'étais toujours entre deux tendances, la première étant la miko libre et la deuxième la soumise de Sesshomaru, bien que je me battais pour préserver la première…

Qu'en était il de cette situation ? Je n'en savais trop rien, comme mes propres convictions. A cause de mon séjour sur l'île des Captifs (le remémorer me fit frissonner désagréablement), je n'étais plus la même et je doutais énormément de mes propres émotions et convictions.

D'un côté je pouvais très bien continuer à me voiler la face à mes sentiments et poursuivre cette vie à combattre la volonté de Sesshomaru, celle de faire de moi une simple femme soumise, un esclave bien obéissant…seulement voila les faits étaient différents.

Je pouvais nier pendant un certain temps, mais je ne pouvais pas oublier les nombreuses fois où il était là pour moi, même s'il utilisait l'excuse du « maître qui doit s'occuper de son esclave » en guise de prétexte des nombreux actes allant à l'encontre de son image de perfection meurtrière et de mur de glace insensible au monde extérieur.

Quand aux raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi envers moi, aller savoir. Il serait plus facile d'aller manger un hamburger de chez Macdo sur la Lune que de pouvoir lire les émotions de Sesshomaru.

Plus facile mais pourtant pas impossible et je comptais bien profiter du voyage en tête à tête pour parfaire mes connaissances dans le domaine qui le concernait. Après tout il n'y avait pas de Jaken, pas de AhUn, pas de Youkais serviles et pas de Serupendity pour nous casser les oreilles, rien que lui et moi.

En un sens c'était embarrassant. Une jeune fille et un homme, aussi froid et insensible soit il, voyageant en solitaire l'un à côté de l'autre…bref certains allaient avoir des pensées que j'aurais préféré ignorer.

Mais bon…

Il fallait voir le côté positif de la chose : au moins je ne risquais pas de me faire attaquer toutes les cinq minutes par un abruti prétendu Taiyoukai qui désire ma chair et mon sang, sang qui d'ailleurs allait me causer bien des problèmes et qui était à l'origine de cette expédition soudaine.

Mais je m'égare dans les constats…

Lorsque toutes les affaires furent rassemblées (à savoir mon kimono de rechange, un arc, un carquois avec des flèches, et un petit baluchon contenant quelques légumes pour la route), un dernier sourire à Inuyasha ainsi qu'une bonne embrassade de Kagome et nous partions vers l'Ouest, vers ses terres.

La marche était assez aisée et je le soupçonnais de me ménager. Certes je ne marchais pas encore bien droit, malgré le fait d'avoir passé la journée de la veille à réapprendre à marcher en compagnie de Miroku qui ne se gênait pas pour mettre les mains où il fallait pas…

Les routes étaient bien tracées, assez plates, quelques pierres traînaient mais rien de bien méchant. J'étais peut être maladroite mais j'étais quand même assez douée pour marcher droit sur un sol plat sans trébucher toutes les cinq minutes. Quand je tombais (parce que bien sûr je tombais), je me relevais rapidement et rattrapais la marche sans rien dire, sachant qu'il ne ralentirait qu'en cas de besoin.

En chemin nous croisâmes plusieurs villageois et marchants, s'arrêtant parfois pour contempler Sesshomaru avec des yeux exorbités, ne sachant pas s'il fallait courir en criant ou simplement passer son chemin.

La plupart du temps ils s'arrêtaient, regardaient, puis voyant le regard que leur rendait Sesshomaru, ils poursuivaient leurs chemins têtes baissées et dos voûtés.

Au moins on n'allait pas nous embêter. Quand le chemin se sépara en deux parties, et qu'il prit le chemin de droite, un fermier des environs nous avertit :

« -Soyez prudent si vous passez par là, fit-il d'un voix rocailleuse en se tenant sur une vieille canne toute usée, il y a par là nombreux brigands et moulte mononoke qui ne désirent que votre chaire…

-Oh…merci, fis-je, mais ça va aller, nous ne sommes pas sans défense.

-Vos habits me rappellent ceux des mikos, soupira-t-il en songeant, je suppose que vous savez ce que vous faites. Soyez tout de même prudentes toutes les deux. »

Puis il repartit à ses rizières et sur le coup j'en restais surprise. Aurait-il pris Sesshomaru pour une femme ?

C'était assez possible pour qui avait une vue mauvaise avec l'âge et qui n'aurait entendu sa voix. Après tout il était assez androgyne de corps, ses longs cheveux dissimulant son visage et son haori troublant complètement les formes de son corps. Je ne pouvais d'ailleurs pas me vanter d'avoir vu une seule fois ce dernier, parce que c'était faux.

J'avais toujours vu Sesshomaru avec d'amples tissus de soie tissée, ou une armure imposante et dissuadant d'approcher. Alors quand à voir son vrai corps…

Secouant la tête pour ôter l'image qui s'imposait à moi et qui me faisait récolter de grosses rougeurs au niveau des joues, je repris le chemin en courant un peu, parce que le bougre n'avait pas du tout ralenti.

Il déclara une pause peu avant le zénith et me permit de manger et de boire, chose que j'aurais de toute façon faite sans son accord.

Puisque j'avais quelques fruits en réserve et que l'envie de faire un feu me déplaisait (connaissant ma maladresse j'aurais carbonisé la moitié de la forêt avant de me souvenir qu'il fallait mettre des pierres pour empêcher le feu de se propager), j'en pris quelques uns et croquai vivement dedans, savourant le jus glissant sous ma langue comme on savourerait un cocktail de jus de fruit en plein été sous une chaleur torride.

Mâchouillant le fruit pensivement, je regardais Sesshomaru sans le voir, songeant à ma maison, à mon école, à ce que pouvaient bien penser les autres.

Prenant conscience qu'en fait je m'en moquais éperdument je me levai et tendis une pomme :

« -Vous en voulez une ? Elles sont très bonnes.

-Non merci, fit-il enfin sans me regarder, je ne mange pas la même chose que toi.

-Vraiment ? Les fruits sont trop communs pour quelqu'un de sang aussi noble et aussi pur ! Désolé de vous avoir offenser par cette proposition plus qu'honteuse ! »

Il ne répondit pas, ignorant royalement ma remarque.

Très bien ! Qu'il crève de faim après tout je m'en fichais ! Ma proposition elle-même était stupide puisque de toute façon le grand et puissant Sesshomaru n'avait pas besoin de manger comme le commun des mortels, il était bien au dessus de ça !

Ca m'énervait ! Il pouvait très bien jouer ce jeu devant tout le monde, mais il n'était pas obligé devant moi. J'avais l'impression d'être comme tous les autres, d'être dans le lot plutôt qu'à l'extérieur pour lui.

En croquant furieusement dans une autre pomme, je me surpris à reconnaître ce fait : j'appréciais d'être traité comme intouchable par les autres, d'être considéré dans son estime, ne serait-ce qu'en vue d'être sa propriété personnelle.

Est-ce que cela signifiait que j'étais spéciale ? Est-ce qu'il me considérait différemment que comme toutes les autres ?

Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je me posais cette question ? C'était si puérile si…anodin. On aurait dit une lycéenne qui se posait des questions sur un garçon de sa classe.

Sesshomaru n'était rien pour moi, et je m'étais laissée distraire par ses attentions soudaines alors qu'en fait depuis le début tout ce qu'il voulait s'était me soumettre pour après se débarrasser de moi !

Alors pourquoi m'en rendre compte me rendait si triste ? C'était stupide, il fallait vraiment que je grandisse, que je change et que j'apprenne à voir plus les choses telles qu'elles sont et non pas telles qu'elles m'apparaissaient…

Quand le soleil dépassa son zénith, il se releva et m'annonça la reprise de la route. A part ça, il y eut le silence et ce jusqu'au crépuscule.

En fait de toute la journée il n'avait prononcé que le départ, la pause, le refus de manger, la reprise du voyage, et la halte nocturne. Super comme conversation !

J'aurais bien aimé en savoir plus sur lui, sur pourquoi il se battait pour ses terres, sur sa famille, mais pour l'heure je n'avais pas trouver le courage de lui parler.

Serais-je intimidée ?

Pour sûr il était intimidant de nature mais là n'était pas le problème : en fait depuis mon réveil (accessoirement mon retour brutal) il semblait s'être refermé sur lui, emmurant tout ce qui, jusqu'alors m'avait semblé appréciable et potentiellement prometteur…

Alors quand à poser des questions le concernant…

Je n'étais pas assez proche de lui pour me le permettre…mais comment me rapprocher de lui ?

En fait je ne savais rien du tout sur lui, simplement qu'il semblait inatteignable et qu'il souffrait de quelque chose qui m'échappait. J'aurais aimé savoir quoi…

Encore une fois je secouais la tête de ma bêtise : il était mon ennemi ! Pas mon ami ! Alors je devais me comporter comme une ennemie bon sang, pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

Pourquoi ?

La réponse est en toi me dirait l'esprit.

Mais j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs…

Alors plutôt que de ruminer dans mon coin, je posais là mes quelques affaires et sortis les derniers fruits de mon baluchon pour les manger. Je n'avais pas envie de partir à la recherche de viande et de toute façon j'étais bien trop maladroite pour ça.

Quand mon repas fut achevé et que le froid de la nuit s'installa, je dû me rendre à l'évidence qu'un feu sera nécessaire.

Alors je pris du bois des environs, des pierres, et essayai d'allumer un feu sous le regard silencieux et inquisiteur de Sesshomaru.

Il s'était posé contre le tronc d'un arbre et n'avait plus bougé.

Seul son regard bougeait en fait, suivant chacun de mes mouvements comme attirés par un pôle opposé.

Je me forçais à ne pas le regarder d'ailleurs même si tout en moi le désirais : d'une part mon cœur qui dansait la polka dans ma poitrine, la sueur qui s'écoulait de mon front, les frissons d'angoisse en sentant son regard épier mon corps et la sensation d'agacement qui tiraillait mon estomac de manière désagréable.

C'était trop oppressant, trop pesant. Craquant de subir une telle inspection, et agacée de n'arriver à allumer un feu je me retournai subitement et grondai :

« -Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard me lançait des éclairs. Insolente devait il me trouver et tant mieux !

Non mais il voulait que je l'épie moi aussi de la sorte ?

Pourtant, cela n'arrangea en rien la situation :

« -Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de me regarder ? Poursuivis-je en tentant toujours vainement d'allumer mon feu de bois.

-Moi, Sesshomaru, fais ce que je désire humaine !

-Et bien moi, je tentais d'imiter sa voix froide, Kumiko, aimerais bien que vous, toujours insistant sur le « vous », Sesshomaru, cessiez de m'épier ainsi ! Chez moi on appelle ça du harcèlement !

-Chez toi ? »

Aille…sur le coup je n'avais pas pensé qu'il ne savait peut être pas…

Mais bon de toute façon cela ne changerait pas grand-chose :

« -Oui chez moi ! Dans mon monde où il n'y a pas de vile youkai ni de maître ou d'esclave ! Seulement des humains normaux !

-Ce même chez toi que tu détestes tant ?

-Parfaitement ! »

Je me tus.

Comment savait-il ? Et pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi ?

C'était impossible qu'il sache…à moins que Kathan et les autres ne lui aient vendues la mèche…Quelle importance cela avait que mon ancien chez moi me plaise ou pas ?

« -En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? De toute façon un grand seigneur comme vous ne devrait même pas s'intéresser de la provenance ou des sentiments de ses sois disant serviteur !

-Si c'était le cas tu serais déjà dans le fond du ventre d'un des sbires de Genbaru, soupira-t-il comme pour me rappeler mes dettes de sauvetage.

-Vraiment ? Je n'ai pourtant pas la sensation d'avoir un traitement de faveur, au contraire j'ai comme qui dirait la sensation d'être traité en moins que rien.

-Dans ton monde vous semblez plus fainéant, remarqua-t-il en fermant les yeux, n'importe qui ici saurait tout de suite la chance et les privilèges que tu as, même Jaken ne les a jamais eu. »

Il avait raison, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. En dépit des nombreux incidents et attaques dues à ma malchance naturelle, Sesshomaru m'avait toujours traité dans l'ensemble convenablement.

Et parce que j'avais ce privilège et parce que je ne savais pas pourquoi cela me frustrait.

« -Pourquoi ? Tremblotais-je. Hein ? Dites moi vous qui savez tellement, pourquoi moi ? »

Il resta silencieux. Pourtant il dévia son regard, comme pour respecter ma dignité. Parce que oui, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et parce que je n'avais pas la capacité de les contenir plus longtemps ces dernières déferlèrent le long de mes joues.

« -Pourquoi ai-je autant droit à ces privilèges ? Je n'ai rien accompli de miraculeux par rapport aux autres…au contraire ils sont plus à plaindre…alors pourquoi ?

-Tu te trompes, affirma-t-il sans faire un seul mouvement. »

Les flammes du feu (qui avait enfin pris) dansaient en de magnifiques ombres chinoises sur ses cheveux d'argent, la bise nocturne rendant la danse encore plus éphémère et plus gracieuse.

Malgré cela, je ne pus voir son visage à ce moment là, peut être parce que mes yeux étaient trop embrouillés par l'eau de mes larmes…

Je le vis se relever et partir dans l'ombre de la forêt, me laissant seule.

Aussitôt mon cœur se serra et l'angoisse monta en moi, s'annonçant par des gouttes de sueur et des frissons d'inquiétude malgré la chaleur du feu.

Posant ma tête contre le tronc d'arbre, je fermai les yeux et attendis que le sommeil me vienne.

Malheureusement pour moi, il ne vint pas, au contraire. Plus le silence de la nuit, régulièrement déchiré par les éclats de bois qui brûle, s'immisçait autour de moi, plus je ressentais ce sentiment qui compressait mes poumons et qui m'empêchait de me calmer.

Puis un craquement bouleversa l'environnement, puis un deuxième et des ombres apparurent non loin des arbres.

Anxieuse, je scrutai d'un œil averti l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et je me surpris à craindre de voir Kami-sama débarquer, sourire sadique aux lèvres et fouet en main.

Serrant mon arc entre mes mains, je me redressai et appelai :

« -Sessho…maru-sama ?

-Oh mais qui voila donc ! S'exclama une voix masculine qui m'était inconnue.

-Une jeune fille égarée dans les bois, poursuivit une deuxième.

-Hey les gars ! On a trouvé une petite gazelle !

-Vraiment ? »

Puis plusieurs hommes dépassèrent les frondaisons et me toisèrent avec un sourire peu rassurant. Certains ricanaient tandis que d'autres se frottaient les barbes au menton et un dernier que je n'avais pas vu débarqua lui aussi et les autres se poussèrent.

Ils étaient en tout sept, sans compter celui qui était le chef, tous mal rasé, sale, l'œil alerte, portant une armure qui partait parfois en lambeau mais tous avaient un katana bien attaché à leur ceinture et certains brandissaient en plus des lances.

Le chef s'avança jusqu'à moi et se permit de me prendre le menton.

J'aurais bien aimé le gifler ou lui enfoncer mon arc là où je pensais mais j'étais en proie à une véritable tétanie. Je sentais mes muscles se tordre, se comprimer, comme une crampe empêchant de bouger ou de réagir.

« -C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne la petite, fit-il en ricanant, ça tombe bien on vient de s'installer dans le coin et l'alcool abonde…

-Et le pire c'est que ces crétins n'avaient rien pour se protéger ! Ricana un deuxième.

-Ils ont tous fuis comme des lapins c'était marrant, rigola un autre, au moins la chasse a été bonne !

-Chef…attendez, intervint soudainement un plus jeune. »

Puis il s'avança et regarda ma tenue plus scrupuleusement :

« -C'est une miko chef…

-Une miko hein ? De mémoire aucun humain ou mononoke n'a jamais soumis une miko…, remarqua le chef plus barbu que les autres.

-Celui qui le fera sera certainement le plus grand des chefs, soupira le jeune.

-Tant mieux hahaha ! »

Puis ils se mirent à ricaner et à louer la force de leur chef qui ne me lâchait pas du regard. Puis il intima le silence et ordonna à ce qu'on me déshabille.

Quand plusieurs mains s'emparèrent de ma tunique je trouvai enfin la force de protester et distribuai des coups partout autour de moi, à l'aveuglette.

Mon arc fendait l'air et écrasait les mâchoires de certains, tandis que mon poing se balançait à droite et à gauche, percutant parfois tantôt des joues, tantôt des bras.

Mais ils étaient nombreux et j'avais beau crier, protester, me débattre, ils réussirent à me maintenir suffisamment longtemps pour m'ôter une partie du haut. Heureusement que j'avais les bandages en dessous…

« -C'est qu'elle résiste la peste, se moqua le chef, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser…

-Lâchez-moi ! Laissez moi ! »

Sachant que je ne m'en sortirai pas toute seule sans aide, j'inspirai profondément et appelai le premier nom qui me passait par la tête, sachant que c'était bien le seul que je pouvais appeler :

« -Sesshomaru-sama ! Daskete !

-He ? Elle n'est pas toute seule ? Les gars, montez la garde pendant que je m'occupe d'elle.

-Oui chef ! »

Les lanciers firent un cercle autour de nous et surveillèrent les alentours pendant que les autres se hâtèrent de me déshabiller.

Jouant des pieds et des mains, je donnais des coups aux hommes, qui ne protestaient pas. Mes membres étaient encore trop engourdis pour avoir de la véritable puissance dans mes coups et la fatigue du voyage n'arrangeait rien.

Puis, les sourires de ces hommes, leurs brutalités me ramenaient à l'île des captifs, me ramenaient à ces souvenirs qui tétanisaient mon corps contre toutes tentatives d'attaque…

J'étais prisonnière de ma propre peur mais aussi de ma propre faiblesse. Je m'époumonai à l'appeler encore et encore, même quand le chef, qui s'était pris un coup de pied sur la joue m'avait giflé pour me punir.

Je criais comme je n'avais jamais crié, priant tous les esprits de me venir en aide, de faire quelque chose à mon malheur…

Alors qu'ils avaient réussis à enlever la chemise du haut et commencer à enlever les bandages, certains brigands qui gardaient les alentours s'écrièrent et tous s'arrêtèrent, moi y compris.

Même si un silence mort s'était installé, j'étais la seule dont les sanglots n'épargnaient pas le calme et le silence.

« -Qui êtes vous ? Questionna l'un des lanciers vers un point que je ne voyais pas. »

Le chef se retourna et s'arrêta pétrifié. Quand il se leva je pus discerner à travers ses jambes une silhouette majestueuse et toute vêtue de blanc.

Puis sa voix transperça la nuit et mon cœur bondit de joie dans ma poitrine. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres et je me surpris à appeler Sesshomaru de manière plus suppliante encore.

« -Vous êtes sur mon chemin, fit-il froidement.

-Hé ! Vraiment ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire ? Protesta un autre lancier en pointant sa lance en sa direction.

-Attendez ! »

Ce fut le chef qui intervint, brandissant son sabre vers Sesshomaru tout en passant devant sa petite troupe.

« -Ce n'est pas un humain, remarqua-t-il.

-Nani ! Un mononoke ? »

Ils resserrèrent les rangs et se mirent en garde.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'un mononoke vient faire ici ? Demanda le chef.

-Mes affaires ne regardent que moi ! Je n'ai que faire de vulgaires humains, vous êtes sur mon chemin.

-Oh vraiment ? Si nous vous laissons passé vous partirez ?

-C'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire, ajouta Sesshomaru en fermant gracieusement les yeux.

-Très bien, les gars, laissez le passer. »

Ils s'écartèrent tous et Sesshomaru s'avança vers moi ignorant les regards tueurs des brigands.

Puis il s'arrêta en face de moi et menaça du regard les deux soldats qui me maintenaient par les avant-bras.

Ils me lâchèrent subitement et reculèrent. Puis il s'arrêta juste en face de moi :

« -Tu m'as appelé ?

-Ou…oui, bégayai-je rouge.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Ils…ils ont essayés de…de…

-Ne peux-tu pas t'en occuper toi-même ? Après tout tu as tué le Taiyoukai Genbaru d'un coup de flèche…

-Genbaru était un ogre…se…se sont des hommes, fis-je en tremblotant, l'image de Kami-sama ne voulant pas quitter mon esprit.

-Je vois, cela ne fait que deux mois après tout et tu es à moitié humaine… »

Il soupira et se retourna, moins calme, plus agressif. Deux brigands sursautèrent et reculèrent, les autres refermaient leur prise sur leurs armes.

« -Vous avez osé levé la main sur ma servante, expliqua-t-il d'une voix monotone et froide, vous allez le payer pour ce geste.

-Imbécile ! Rétorqua le chef, sais-tu qui nous sommes ? Nous sommes les élites du clan Du Dragon ! Nous sommes huit et toi tout seul que comptes tu faire ?

-Imbécile ? Moi ? La question est plutôt savez vous qui je suis ?

-Peuh quelle importance ?

-Au contraire, intervins-je, vous devriez vous en préoccuper.

-Vraiment ? Ricana le chef, et pourquoi donc ? Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis la Miko Kumiko, et lui c'est…

-Son unique maître.

-Mon prétendu maître, rétorquais-je, Sesshomaru-sama le seigneur des terres de l'ouest. »

Ils se concertèrent du regard et explosèrent simultanément de rire.

« -Quelle situation grotesque, fit le chef, une Miko sous les ordres d'un mononoke prétendu seigneur ! Les terres de l'ouest appartiennent au Shogun du Clan du Dragon ! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire mononoke qui nous fera dire le contraire. »

Je fus la première à réagir.

Mes jambes se relevèrent et j'encochai une flèche, comme piquée par la révolte de ces mots :

« -Je ne te permets pas de dire que Sesshomaru-sama est vulgaire ! Comment oses-tu prétendre que ses terres sont vos terres ! Vous n'êtes que de stupide mâle en manque de compassion, de pauvres petites choses qui parce qu'elles ont deux ou trois couteaux à la ceinture et trois poils au cul se prennent pour des grands !

-Comment oses-tu, sale gamine ! Je comptais te laisser la vie sauve après avoir tué le mononoke mais maintenant tu vas me le payer !

-Bah alors ! Papa Noël va pas être content si le garçon est méchant avec les filles ! Mais j'y pense, si tu as autant besoin de te divertir avec moi c'est peut être parce qu'aucune fille ne s'intéresse à toi ! Aurais-tu un complexe d'infériorité, me moquais-je en regardant sa ceinture, cela pourrait expliquer ton air hautain et ton besoin de grandeur. »

Il s'élança vers moi, fou de rage. Quel abruti, sa frénésie lui avait fait oublié deux choses : la première c'était ma flèche encochée dans sa direction, la deuxième c'était Sesshomaru qui se tenait juste dans sa trajectoire.

Et quand je relâchais ma flèche qui vint se ficher sur son front, Sesshomaru fit un gracieux mouvement du bras gauche et trancha net la tête du chef des brigands.

Cette dernière tomba, en même temps que le corps, une flèche collée en plein milieu du front. Les autres restèrent épris de stupeur, puis réagirent de rage à la perte de leur chef.

Encochant une deuxième flèche je menaçai :

« -Attention ! Continuez ainsi et vous subirez le même sort que lui ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se concertèrent du regard. Puis ils s'élancèrent et ma flèche traversa deux corps qui tombèrent ensemble tandis que Sesshomaru se débarrassa de trois d'entre eux pas un mouvement de son fouet d'un vert inquiétant.

Les deux derniers s'arrêtèrent et jetèrent leurs armes au sol avant de tenter de fuir. Mais Sesshomaru était déjà devant eux, craquant ses doigts menaçants.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et s'inclinèrent, demandant grâce et pitié.

Sesshomaru toisa les deux hommes d'un regard absent et, fermant les yeux, se retourna et ordonna à ce qu'on se déplace pour le reste de la soirée.

Acquiescant je pris le reste de mes affaires et voulus le suivre quand les deux brigands qui restaient m'attrapèrent et me menacèrent d'un couteau sur la gorge :

« -Plus un geste sale monstre !

-Comment osez vous l'appeler monstre alors qu'il avait décidé de vous laisser la vie sauve ! C'est vous les monstres !

-La ferme ! S'écria l'un des deux qui me gifla. »

Mais Sesshomaru ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille et se retourna lentement, soupirant de la perte de temps que cela incombait.

« -Tu comptes jouer à la faible encore longtemps Kumiko ?

-Comment ça je joue à la faible ? Si j'avais pu m'en débarrasser sans votre aide il y aurait longtemps qu'ils boufferaient des pissenlit par la racine et joueraient au poker avec des verres de terre !

-N'as-tu donc rien retenu de ce qui s'est passé et de ce que tu es désormais ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris en effet, et je ne sens franchement aucune différence !

-Mais vous allez la fermer oui ! »

Je reçus une autre gifle qui me fit saigner du nez.

L'odeur de mon sang pénétra mes narines et le goût de ce dernier m'apparut dans ma bouche. Je sentis mes veines pulser de manière irrégulière et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent de manière exponentielle alors que la première goutte tombait au sol.

Prise d'une soudaine poussée d'énergie, mes mèches blanches réapparurent soudainement et je sentis un immense désir de frapper mes assaillants.

J'étais à la fois surprise, agressive et effrayée par le changement brutal. Etait-ce dû aux paroles de Sesshomaru…ou alors cela provenait-il du fait que je perdais du sang ?

Allez savoir, en attendant je me sentis grogner et mes membres tremblèrent, pris de convulsion à une soudaine rage.

Je luttais pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, pour me calmer et rester maîtresse de moi mais en même temps je sentais mon désir de déchirer la chair grandir dans toutes les fibres de mon cœur.

Alors que j'allais abandonner la lutte, un hurlement brisa le silence de la nuit et une ombre s'écrasa sur les deux brigands qui hurlèrent de peur et de souffrance.

Puis, en moins de temps pour dire « ouf », un craquement sinistre vint et un dernier hurlement de douleur s'étouffa en un gargouillement lugubre.

La masse sombre se redressa et un loup gigantesque d'un pelage argenté me regarda, la bouche pleine de sang.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes puis il s'approcha de moi doucement, surveillant attentivement les faits et gestes de Sesshomaru.

Il était vraiment très grand, le haut de sa tête atteignant la mienne. Il devait mesuré un bon mètre soixante dix de haut et deux mètres cinquante de large.

Ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin me regardaient avec douceur et sa respiration sifflante était régulière et apaisante.

Je n'avais pas peur de la créature. Au contraire c'était comme ci j'étais en sécurité à ses côtés. Quand je fus à la hauteur de ses crocs, il abaissa le museau et me renifla le visage, le cou, les épaules puis releva les yeux dans les miens. Il me lécha le visage, passant sa mangue râpeuse pour essuyer le sang séché.

Il soupira bruyamment comme pour dire qu'il était rassuré de mon bien être et grogna légèrement derrière moi.

Une deuxième masse apparut et un autre loup, plus petit, apparut alors.

Il s'arrêta juste derrière le premier et attendit en me regardant. Ce dernier était déjà plus petit que le premier mais sa corpulence et son physique dépassait ses cousins sauvages de ma connaissance.

Le grand abaissa la tête et d'un soupir appela l'autre qui s'approcha. Il renifla d'abord le cou du premier puis se mit à me renifler à son tour, passant d'abord par les épaules (il devait lever la tête pour se faire) puis le bras, la main (il baissait la tête) pour enfin approcher son museau de ma tête.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, je me baissai quelque peu et laissai l'odeur du loup pénétrer mes narines en même temps que la mienne entrait dans les siennes. C'était comme un échange soudain et incroyable, un échange d'informations concernant l'individu.

Il apprenait à me connaître, à savoir ce que je faisais de mes journées en reniflant simplement les moindres parcelles de mon corps, il apprenait mon caractère par mes ressentis, les expressions de mes odeurs tout comme moi j'apprenais ce qu'il était par les siens.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que les odeurs pouvaient informer autant. C'était comme si l'on pouvait apprendre une histoire en sentant les différents effluves qui s'échappaient de l'organisme.

Par exemple, le grand avait une odeur plus terne, plus forte mais moins amère. Il se nourrissait certainement de gibier nocturne comme des sangliers, mais la présence d'un petit côté acide qui piquait les narines m'informaient qu'il se nourrissait aussi d'herbe et de végétation en cas de besoin. La teneur de l'arôme variait quelque peu en fonction de son alimentation, toutefois son amplitude dans l'air témoignait de beaucoup d'autres choses : l'odeur du grand était plus forte que le deuxième, plus tenu. Il devait certainement être d'une part plus vieux, plus expérimenté et donc plus respectable que le deuxième. Par ailleurs, l'odeur du sang séché avait modifié quelque peu les effluves amères, signifiant que la chasse était l'une de ses préoccupations…à moins que cela ne fut la défense.

Puis ils reculèrent tous les deux et se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Le premier poussa le second du museau et s'inclina devant moi avant de bondir par-dessus les frondaisons et de disparaître dans le silence de la nuit, comme s'il n'était jamais venu.

Le deuxième se plaça à mes côtés et regarda les alentours avant de revenir vers moi. Il regarda à plusieurs reprises l'endroit où le premier avait disparu puis revint vers moi.

Je regardai alors Sesshomaru, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait :

« -C'est simple, fit-il, le sang que tu as doit être lié à ses loups, alors ils sont venus te protéger à leurs manières.

-Oh…je vois…merci. »

Le loup soupira bruyamment comme pour dire qu'il avait compris et quand Sesshomaru poursuivit la marche, il nous suivit sans rechigner, marchant d'une allure soutenue.

Au moins j'avais un nouvel ami, et cela me réconfortait un peu de savoir que j'avais du soutien…


	36. Chapter 32

Halalala vraiment les gens vous me gâtez...

En plus j'ai une nouvelle lectrice! Il faut fêter ça! Aller un bon chapitre avec plein de révélation et d'action amusante.

Merci de me soutenir vraiment vos commentaires me réchauffent le coeur...

Bonne lecture.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 32 : Le samouraï

Nous nous sommes déplacé suffisamment loin pour que les charognards nous épargnent et suffisamment près de la route pour pouvoir continuer. Ma seule pensée fut celle de la fatigue. Les récentes pulsions meurtrières qui m'avaient possédés pendant quelques secondes m'avaient totalement épuisées et les mèches blanches sur mes cheveux ne voulaient pas disparaître.

Je soupirai bruyamment en songeant qu'avec ça on me prendrait pour une grand-mère…

Enfin…peut être. Après tout les cheveux de Sesshomaru étaient d'un blanc argenté d'un éclat plus sauvage et plus lisse aussi et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'on le prenait pour un vieillard sénile quoi que…parfois il ait des comportements de vieux.

Enfin de vieux, plutôt de vieux jeu. Mais en y repensant j'étais dans son époque, donc ce qui me paraissait vieux jeu était en fait bien à la mode.

Quand enfin il déclara la pause, j'avais l'impression d'avoir crapahuter dans la forêt pendant des heures, alors que cela n'avait dû faire qu'une quarantaine de minute tout au plus.

Me laissant tomber par terre lourdement, je soupirai d'aise en m'adossant contre le tronc et appréciai avec véhémence le contact rugueux et froid du tronc contre ma peau brûlante.

L'effort avait été trop insupportable et s'il n'avait pas eu ce froid immense je me serais certainement endormie.

Inspirant profondément, je piochai en moi les dernières brides de force pour refaire un feu quand un ordre direct de Sesshomaru m'interrompit :

« -Pas de feu.

-Mais…

-J'ai dis, pas de feu. »

Autrement dit, crève de froid je m'en fiche. Parfait ! Bien. Au moins je crèverai de sa connerie.

M'adossant de nouveau contre l'arbre, je me recroquevillai et cherchai à me réchauffer avec ma propre chaleur corporelle.

J'entendis les pas de Sesshomaru s'éloigner et seul la respiration forte du loup brisait le silence froid. Je tremblais en claquant des dents et j'aurais bien aimé avoir une couverture pour me réchauffer.

Puis j'entendis le loup se lever et bientôt une chaude fourrure m'enveloppa le flanc extérieur au tronc d'arbre.

Le loup posa sa tête juste au dessus de la mienne et son corps long me recouvrait totalement. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que le froid disparaisse, et la fatigue me gagna sans ménagement.

Le lendemain matin fut agréable. Grâce à la présence du loup j'avais pu dormir sur mes deux oreilles sans craindre une éventuelle autre attaque (puisque Sesshomaru me lâchait durant ses moments là), surtout que l'option pelage chauffant avait bien marché, j'avais transpiré et la fièvres que j'avais à mon « réveil » précédent était partie.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, le loup se tenait contre moi mais il était déjà réveillé et guettait les alentours en écoutant attentivement. Je voyais ses oreilles se plier, se redresser, comme des antennes qu'on dirigerait vers un endroit pour capter les sons.

Me relevant légèrement, le loup se poussa doucement pour me laisser passer et je le regardai gentiment avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Puis je le caressai l'échine tout en le remerciant :

« -Merci pour cette nuit, ta présence m'a été réconfortante. »

Il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux de plaisirs quand je le câlinais. Puis il pointa son museau vers une direction et je le suivis du regard : il y avait posé sur le sol, deux lièvres encore frais.

Comprenant le sens de leur présence je me retournai vers le loup :

« -C'est toi qui les a chassé ? »

Il cligna des yeux et me lécha le cou, signe distinctif d'une affirmation.

« -Merci beaucoup, m'exclamai-je heureuse, grâce à toi je vais pouvoir manger de la viande ! Je suis tellement nulle dans la chasse… »

Il se leva et tendit son cou pour que je prenne appui sur ce dernier. Décidément ce petit était si serviable, pas comme un certain qui n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis la veille…

Mais bon, au moins la présence du loup m'était réconfortante et j'appréciai grandement ses petits efforts pour me faire plaisir.

Alors je me levai en le remerciant de nouveau et commença à dépecer le premier lièvre, chose qui fut très difficile.

Premièrement parce que je n'étais pas très habile et que retirer la peau d'un lièvre était complexe. Deuxièmement cela me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, mais je devais surmonter cette mémoire pour aller de l'avant. Je pus finalement retirer toute la peau du lièvre (même si avec la tête partit mais je ne savais pas comment faire) et commencer à le faire cuire en brochette. L'odeur s'en échappa et me donna l'eau à la bouche.

Quand le lapin fut cuit (archi-cuit je dirais, en cuisine non plus je n'étais pas très douée) je le dévorai avec entrain, sans faire guère attention à la chaleur qui me brûlait la gorge ou au fait qu'il soit trop cuit.

Mais il restait un deuxième lapin et comme Sesshomaru ne semblait pas vouloir revenir pour le manger, je me retournai vers mon nouvel ami :

« -Dis moi tu n'aurais pas un peu de place dans ton estomac pour ce pauvre animal ? Je n'ai pas ton appétit, demandai-je en lui tendant l'animal mort. »

Il s'approcha, le renifla et l'attrapa doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me mordre. Puis il l'amena dans un coin et le maintenant entre ses pattes, il déchiqueta la chaire et dévora le lièvre en quelques bouchées.

Même s'il s'était mis à distance pour éviter de m'effrayer, je n'avais pas pu ôter mon regard du spectacle : certains seraient dégoûtés de voir cette chaire, ces organes, le sang, les vaisseaux sanguins et tout, mais moi j'étais fascinée. Fascinée par la façon dont il s'attaquait à sa nourriture, la façon dont il utilisait sa mâchoire et ses crocs pour déchirer la chaire, la rendre plus mangeable, tout en respectant l'animal mort…

C'était comme une cérémonie, comme un chant de remerciement et d'adieu par la même occasion. Reiko-sama me disait que les enfants de la nature devait se respecter, que les proies étaient honorés par les prédateurs à leurs manières, que tous contribuaient à la vie sur cette planète et que par conséquent chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque intention dans ce monde était porté sur l'honneur et le remerciement de ce dernier.

D'entendre et de le voir, c'était deux choses différentes.

Alors je fermai les yeux et je remerciai intérieurement le lièvre qui avait donné sa vie pour contribuer à la mienne, parce que moi je n'avais pas de cérémonie de remerciement comme le loup.

Quand il eut terminé, il se lécha les babines et vint me renifler quelques secondes avant de se retourner et d'expirer bruyamment.

La matinée n'était pas très avancée, et j'avais grand besoin d'un bain après avoir transpiré pendant toute la nuit. Alors je me levai et demandai en caressant le loup :

« -Est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais trouver une rivière ou un lac pour me baigner ? »

Il me regarda dans les yeux puis commença à se diriger dans un sens pour s'arrêter et me regarder. Message reçu, par ici.

Par souci de précaution, je décidai de laisser mon odeur un peu partout, sur les troncs, les feuilles, histoire que Sesshomaru puisse me retrouver.

Quand enfin le loup s'arrêta se fut pour me montrer l'endroit convoité : c'était une toute petite source contenue dans une crevasse qui sortait du sol de la montagne. L'eau promettait d'être glacée…

Je le remerciai gentiment et commençai à retirer mes vêtements. J'avais pris mon kimono de rechange (il appartenait à Sango-chan quand elle était en voyage avec Kagome pour récupérer les fragments de la perle de Shikon) donc je pourrais le laver plus tard.

Je me glissai prudemment dans l'eau et me retournai :

« -Heu, pourrais-tu faire le guet pendant que je me lave ? »

Le loup n'attendit pas d'autres demandes et s'en alla dans les frondaisons, certainement pour veiller aux alentours.

Je me glissai alors entièrement dans l'eau, plongeant de tout mon corps et frottant pour faire disparaître la boue et le sang de mon visage ainsi que les éventuelles trace de sueur. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder dans l'eau gelée et puis Sesshomaru pouvait débarquer à tout moment, sans compter que j'avais encore demandé une faveur au loup qui n'arrêtait pas de me rendre service.

Il aura le droit à plein de câlin !

Puis, je décidai de plonger une dernière fois dans l'eau et d'y rester le plus longtemps possible, à croire que l'eau me laverait de tous mes problèmes.

D'un côté il y avait Sesshomaru. Où en étais-je ? Continuer à le combattre sans relâche pour qu'il finisse par se lasser de ma non servitude ?

Se serait le plus logique seulement…(gros soupir) je ne pouvais plus.

Pourquoi ? Parce que quand il n'était pas là je me sentais abandonnée, quand il me regardait je me sentais transpercée, quand il m'ignorait je me sentais insultée et quand il me montrait ce qu'il était vraiment (deux fois seulement) je me sentais aimée.

Depuis le début de ma vie, depuis que ma mère est partie, depuis que l'on m'a abandonné…Sesshomaru a été le seul à avoir de l'intérêt à mon égard et à se battre pour moi, pour m'avoir, pour me posséder, comme si je ne servais qu'à ça.

Certains penseront que je suis folle, peut être le suis-je. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier plus longtemps que j'avais développé des sentiments différents du respect pour ce Taiyoukai.

Quand à connaître exactement lesquelles, j'étais bien trop digne pour les annoncer.

Je crois que…en fait…peut être que mon cœur battait pour lui…

La petite conscience raisonnable frappa à la porte des pensées : « Espèce de timbrée du cerveau, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Toi ? Aimer Sesshomaru ? Et puis quoi encore ? Les poules ont des dents et les porcs des ailes ? Non mais sérieusement ma pauvre fille va falloir que tu te réveilles là tu commences à devenir sérieusement sénile et de manière précoce ! »

Le genre de petite conscience qu'on aimerait taire en l'écrasant sous sa chaussure un jour durant lequel on porterait des New Rock à talon métallique ou alors sous des Black Candy, dont le talon aiguille fait vingt centimètre en titane amélioré…

Autant vous dire que la conscience elle s'est tue suite à ma pensée et je pus reprendre cours aux réflexions concernant les sentiments que j'avais envers Sesshomaru.

Pourquoi l'aimer ? C'est très simple : quitte à vivre en enfer, autant que se soit avec Lucifer.

Alors que je comptais sortir enfin de l'eau et préserver à jamais ce secret en moi (du moins dans les profondeurs silencieuses de la source), une main humaine m'attrapa la taille et me souleva hors de l'eau dans une gerbe d'eau magnifique.

A peine sortie, j'entendis une voix masculine s'exclamer :

« -Ne mourrez pas belle demoiselle ! »

Comment ça mourir ? J'allais pas mourir !

Puis tout s'arrêta. Je me retrouvais dans les bras d'un homme assez jeune, une vingtaine d'année tout au plus, les cheveux longs attachés en une fines queue de cheval haute, couleur noir corbeau, portant un kimono maintenant par une petite armure au niveau de l'abdomen.

« -Vous allez bien ! La vie est peut être dure mais le suicide n'est pas la solution. »

Comprenant qu'il me tenait et que j'étais nue, je me mis à crier assez fort pour le perturber et à le gifler pour qu'il me lâche.

Prenant mes affaires pour me cacher je le toisai méchamment :

« -Pervers ! Qu'avez-vous essayé de faire ?

-Mais…rien…je… je vous ai vu plongé dans l'eau et vous n'en êtes pas ressortie…j'ai cru que, que vous vous suicidiez et… »

Oh…

Peut être qu'il passait par là et qu'il n'avait vraiment rien vu.

Me détendant quelque peu il se retourna rouge et me laissa me sécher convenablement.

Seulement, je venais à peine de mettre le kimono de Sango que mon ami le loup se jeta des frondaisons vers l'homme qui l'échappa de peu et brandit son katana tout en me rassurant :

« -N'ayez crainte je vais occire cette créature du diable.

-Ca va pas la tête ! M'écriai-je en enlaçant le cou du loup, vous voulez tuer mon ami maintenant ?

-Votre…ami ? Fit-il surpris. Vous voulez dire que cette bête est apprivoisée ?

-Non, c'est un ami simplement, il fait et agit selon ses désirs. »

Il abaissa la garde de son épée et me regarda. Son regard dériva vers la tenue que je portais avant et une lueur éclaira son regard :

« -Vous êtes une Miko ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Kumiko Hatori.

-Ah demoiselle Kumiko, pardonnez mon impolitesse. Je suis Kotetsu le samouraï vagabon.

-Vagabond ?

-Je n'ai plus de maître depuis que ce dernier fut tué par le terrible clan du Dragon…

-Ah je le connais ! M'exclamai-je, j'ai été attaqué hier par ceux qui s'appelaient l'élite de ce clan…

-Ils vous ont laissés partir ? S'étonna-t-il stupéfait.

-Non, Sesshomaru-sama et moi nous en sommes débarrasser, d'ailleurs heureusement que tu étais là, ajoutai-je en câlinant l'encolure du loup. Il faudrait que je te donne un nom…

-Sesshomaru…-sama ?

-Quoi ? »

Je sursautai soudainement et je sentis mon cœur faire des bonds de surprise.

Il apparut soudainement, en plein ciel, et atterrit gracieusement sur le sol, les cheveux voletant dans tous les sens.

Son regard froid se tourna vers le samouraï et la menace était à peine voilée.

Le samouraï sortit son katana de son fourreau et menaça le taiyoukai :

« -Qui es-tu ? Demanda Sesshomaru droit et noble.

-Il s'appelle Kotetsu le Vagabond, intervins-je, il a cru que je me noyais et a voulu me secourir…

-Kotetsu le Vagabond…, répéta Sesshomaru. »

Puis il rangea Tokijîn dans son fourreau et ordonna le départ.

« -He ? Je n'ai même pas fini de me sécher ! Protestai-je en rassemblant toutes mes affaires.

-Tu te sécheras en chemin, fit-il sans accorder un seul regard à Kotetsu.

-Heu…vous semblez vous dirigez vers l'Ouest, remarqua-t-il, puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez y faire ?

-Heu…D'abord rentrer chez nous, puis ensuite…

-Chez vous ?

-Oui, Sesshomaru-sama est le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest et…, commençais-je.

-C'est impossible ! Protesta Kotetsu. L'Ouest appartient au Clan du Dragon ! Je le sais car j'y reviens… »

Il semblait sombre à l'évocation de son dernier périple et je compris qu'il s'était passé bien des choses en deux mois.

« -Encore le clan du Dragon, murmurais-je, serait-ce possible qu'ils aient pris d'assaut le domaine seigneuriale de Sesshomaru-sama durant son absence ?

-Non, intervint une voix froide. Les humains pensent qu'ils ne peuvent être gouvernés que par des humains. Ils sont stupides, je suis et reste le seul seigneur des terres de l'Ouest, quiconque osera s'en prendre à ce fait le regrettera de sa vie.

-Vous ne connaissez pas le Clan du Dragon alors, ricana Kotetsu, ils sont très forts et très entraînés. Je doute qu'une Miko aussi puissante que vous Kumiko-sama ainsi que deux mononoke peuvent renverser leur pouvoir. »

Sesshomaru s'arrêta alors et se retourna glacial contre Kotetsu :

« -Sous-entends tu que je suis faible, ningen ?

-Je ne le sous-entends pas, je le pense, répondit-il sans être ébranlé par la menace de Sesshomaru, cependant je ne vous ai jamais vu à l'œuvre alors…

-Kumiko !

-Oui ? L'entendre m'appeler ainsi me faisait frissonner de manière étrange.

-Monte sur le loup, on va accélérer la cadence. Si cet humain arrive à nous suivre, peut être verra-t-il l'insolence de ces propos ! »

Je regardai le loup et secouai la tête :

« -Je ne monterai pas dessus, ce n'est pas un cheval !

-Kumiko !

-Quoi encore ? Je suis désolée mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire votre emprise sur moi est assez limitée ! Je refuse de vous obéir. »

Menaçant il s'avança vers moi mais le loup s'interposa.

Il grogna quelques secondes face à Sesshomaru puis m'attrapa par la tunique et m'incita à monter sur son dos.

Même s'il était diablement grand, il n'en était pas moins encore jeune et je craignais que mon poids n'affecte le développement de ces membres.

Pourtant, quand je fus correctement installée sur son dos, je m'y sentis bien, comme si c'était là ma place…

La fourrure me caressait les jambes et les formes de son dos épousaient parfaitement celles de mon fessier.

Et puis j'avais peut être sous-estimé la puissance de ces muscles parce que quand Sesshomaru décolla à grande vitesse, le loup le suivit sans difficulté.

Kotetsu se mit à courir en sifflant et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous l'avions perdu, j'entendis les galops réguliers d'un cheval en pleine course.

Il avait réussi à nous suivre à dos de cheval…

Ainsi, le chemin que nous aurions dû traverser pendant toute la journée, nous le fîmes en quelques heures seulement. Revenant sur la route principale, un barrage fait de marchands et de brigands empêcha notre poursuite.

J'entendis la lame de Kotetsu sortir de son fourreau et alors que le loup courrait toujours, je brandis mon arc et encochai une flèche qui partit se ficher dans la nuque d'un des brigands.

Aussitôt ils cessèrent leurs méfaits pour se concentrer sur nous et nous attaquer, permettant aux marchands de fuir en vitesse.

Certains avaient des katanas, d'autres des lances ou des javelots, mais dans l'ensemble ils étaient assez nombreux et nous n'étions que deux.

A une distance raisonnable, le loup s'arrêta pour me laisser descendre et bandit ses muscles, près à bondir sur ses proies.

« -Le but est de les mettre en fuite, précisais-je aux autres.

-Pas de problème, m'affirma Kotetsu. »

Le loup émit un petit grognement en signe d'accord et se jeta dans la mêlée, arrachant un bras et cassant quelques côtes au passage.

Une autre de mes flèches partit se ficher dans la jambe d'un brigand qui voulait m'attaquer et d'autres arrivèrent alors.

Kotetsu se joint à la mêlée et son sabre dansait au milieu des ennemis, entaillant la chaire et fracassant les os dans un savoir habituel et d'une rapidité effarante.

Toutefois, je trouvais sa façon de se battre trop…commune. Il exerçait certes son art du Kendo avec magnificence et n'importe qui le trouverait charmant seulement j'avais vu comment Sesshomaru s'était battu contre les Lamias et contre Shenryu et il n'avait pas d'équivalent de ce côté-là.

Quand les survivants encore valides comprirent qu'ils avaient affaire à plus fort qu'eux ils prirent la fuite non sans auparavant avoir jeté des coups d'œil inquiets en arrière, surtout vers le loup.

Mais ils n'avaient pas vu Sesshomaru atterrir en face et quand ils le firent, ce fut pour l'attaquer croyant qu'il était plus faible que les autres.

Et comme je l'avais crains ce dernier les tua tous en un seul coup de griffes, transperçant la chair humaine avec aisance.

J'arrivais à sa hauteur horrifiée. Il avait découpé les corps des brigands sans ménagement alors qu'ils étaient en fuite.

Il était ignoble et parce que je savais que mon cœur battait pour, j'en étais encore plus révoltée.

Alors je m'approchai et m'écriai :

« -Ils étaient en fuite, vous auriez pu les laisser partir !

-Ce ne sont que des humains faibles et insignifiants, ils étaient sur mon chemin, répondit-il d'une voix autoritaire et froide. »

Visiblement il n'était pas content de la manière dont je lui parlais. Et bien tant pis !

Je lui administrai la plus royale des claques de sa vie et montai sur le dos du loup en m'écriant :

« -Moi aussi je ne suis qu'une simple humaine insignifiante ! »

Ignorant les représailles que cela allait me coûter je partis avec le loup vers les corps des marchands qui étaient blessés. Quand ils me virent arrivés sur le dos du loup, ils commencèrent à crier et à vouloir fuir malgré leurs blessures.

Je leur rassurai en descendant du loup et en les assurant de ma bonne volonté. Ils se calmèrent et, tout en surveillant d'un coin de l'œil le loup, ils m'expliquèrent :

« -Nous sommes d'honnête marchand, fit le plus vieux, et nous avons coutume de traverser les terres de l'ouest dans le but de profiter des biens spécifiques à la région.

-Mais depuis que le Clan du Dragon s'est imposé, ce n'est plus aussi tranquille, se plaignit un autre marchand à la jambe entaillée, leurs hommes pillent les villages et s'attaquent aux marchands ambulants.

-Pourquoi ne vous défendez-vous pas ? Demandais-je en pansant les blessures d'un plus jeune dont le dos avait été profondément entaillé.

-Parce que nous avons peur des représailles ! Les seuls qui se sont battus jusqu'ici n'ont jamais été revus ! On prétend que leur chef est un youkai redoutable et qu'il a vaincu l'ancien seigneur des terres de l'ouest en un coup !

-Vraiment ? Intervint Sesshomaru sans me regarder. »

Je pouvais pourtant sentir la fureur envers moi à travers tout son corps. J'allais certainement être punie pour ce geste, mais en agissant ainsi il m'avait blessé, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Pourtant je m'étais promise de ne rien faire ressortir, de mourir avec ces sentiments et de les contenir dans le secret le plus infime jusqu'au dernier de mes jours…

Mais de le voir ôter la vie de manière si simple, sans émotion, sans effroi, sans respect pour la vie, cela m'avait complètement rendu folle. Personne ne pouvait tuer sans en subir les conséquences, sans perdre une partie de soi avec la vie qu'on arrachait.

Je pense que j'ai eu peur pour lui tout simplement et que j'ai réagis de manière trop violente. Au moins pourrait-il me punir pour cette raison bien que je vois déjà le tableau « tu as osé lever la main sur ton maître ! ».

Mais bon, j'en avais marre d'être aussi privilégiée alors que je ne le méritais pas.

Apparemment la rumeur sur les terres de l'ouest circulait comme quoi le youkai avait tué Sesshomaru en un seul coup et avait repris le contrôle du domaine seigneurial avec les terres en prime.

Au moins cela expliquait pourquoi le Clan du Dragon pensait avoir tous les pouvoirs, soi-disant parce que leur chef était un youkai.

Ils avaient dû prendre Sesshomaru pour un menteur et un vantard et bien mal leur en a pris…

Au moins l'ont-ils regrettés d'une mort rapide et sans souffrance.

« -Oui, je vous assure seigneur c'est ce que tous prétendent…

-Mais vous avez déjà vu le seigneur des terres de l'ouest ?

-Non, peu de gens le connaisse vraiment, poursuivit un autre marchand qui aidait son ami. On dit qu'il peut passer à côtés de vous sans que vous sachiez quoi que se soit sur lui.

-Nous savons simplement que sa famille gouverne les terres de l'ouest depuis des siècles et que jusque là nous avons toujours été plus ou moins en paix.

-Comparé aux autres terres oui, assura le vieux. Mais plus depuis l'arrivée du Clan du Dragon, soyez prudent jeunes gens, maintenant que vous les avez attaqué, ils vous chercheront.

-C'est parfait, intervint Kotetsu, nous aussi on les cherche, il parait que le mononoke ci présent, fit il en pointant du pouce Sesshomaru, se trouverait être le seigneur des terres de l'ouest.

-Mais c'est le cas, affirmais-je, olala je me demande ce que doit bien faire Jaken…

-En route ! »

Un ordre et un seul, témoignant de son impatience à en découdre avec ces rivaux. Ainsi on se prétendait maître de ses terres ?

Je voyais déjà le résultat. Ceux qui avaient prétendus cela ne devaient pas tenir à la vie.

Voyant que Sesshomaru commençait déjà à partir en s'envolant dans le ciel, je me mis rapidement sur le dos du loup (il faut vraiment que je lui trouve un nom à lui) et partis en flèche, suivis de près par Kotetsu.

Lui aussi avait quelques choses d'important à faire sur les terres de l'ouest, à commencer par s'assurer de la véritable identité de Sesshomaru dont il était toujours aussi sceptique en dépit du fait qu'il ait été témoin d'une partie de sa puissance.

Nous chevauchâmes (lui surtout) durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant d'arriver dans les environs du domaine seigneuriale. Et à la vue de ce que nous trouvâmes cela n'était pas rassurant du tout.

En effet, tout autour de la grande forêt qui dissimulait la propriété (et dont il m'a fallu une nuit entière et une matinée pour m'enfuir durant mes premiers jours ici) il y avait plusieurs soldats qui montaient la garde et des constructions de bois, comme un camp de fortification.

Il se passait quelque chose là-bas et Kotetsu ne semblait pas ignorant car il proposa quand Sesshomaru s'arrêta :

« -L'endroit n'est plus très sûr, il y a non loin de là un petit village de ma connaissance où nous pourrons nous cacher et en savoir plus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher, rétorqua Sesshomaru.

-Je n'aime pas non plus, intervins-je, seulement nous ignorons totalement ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur et agir sans prudence n'est pas la meilleure façon. Le mieux serait d'attendre et d'analyser l'ennemi dans le village, au moins le temps que Hikari et moi-même soyons reposé.

-Hikari ? Demanda Kotetsu.

-Oui, c'est le nom que je lui ai trouvé, fis-je en souriant et en caressant l'encolure du loup blanc. Ca te plait n'est ce pas ? »

Il me lécha la main en guise de réponse et nous partîmes vers le village de Kotetsu, qui ne m'était pas si inconnu que ça au final…puisque c'était celui de Takeru-sama.


	37. Chapter 33

Rien qu'au titre du chapitre je vous voie déjà venir. Je préfère vous le préciser, ce n'est rien de ce que vous pouvez croire. Enfin si mais ne vous faites pas de douce illusion! Pour aujourd'hui je vous prévois deux chapitres (celui là est compris dans le lot^^) et j'attends alors un commentaire de votre part pour lancer la suite.

Alors comme ça vous devenez exigeant? Mouahaha ne vous en faites pas je saurais vous calmer à ma façon (mode sadique on).

En attendant, prenez plaisir dans ce long chapitre de 4,834 mots et attendez la suite avec impatience, vous allez regretter d'avoir exigé davantage mouahaha.

*conscience* je te ferai remarquer qu'elles sont au moins cinq et que tu es toute seule, alors si tu ne leurs postes que ce chapitre et "le" prochain chapitre, elles vont t'envoyer des menaces de mort!

La conscience tu la fermes! Je suis l'écrivain, je maîtrise tout mouahahaaha!!!

Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et je suis ravi d'apprendre que l'humour dérisoire de Kumiko vous plaise. Dans ce chapitre vous allez certainement en apprendre plus sur les sentiments de Sesshomaru, enfin si vous lisez bien. Le titre a plusieurs sens alors à vous de les trouver!

Bonne lecture et à (très) bientôt.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 33 : Sentiments

Nous longeâmes la bordure de la forêt, rapide et silencieux tel des meurtriers en fuite. Sauf que nous n'avions pas fait grand-chose à part nous défendre, mais nous étions considéré ainsi par le Clan du Dragon. Un drôle de clan d'ailleurs. Si l'on devait s'en référer au rumeur, leur chef serait doté d'une puissance phénoménal et aurait terrasser le taiyoukai seigneur de l'Ouest en un coup seulement.

Petit hic toutefois, le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest ne m'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis les deux mois de mon traumatisme alors comment a-t-il pu être vaincu ?

Réponse simple : la rumeur est utilisée pour soumettre les terres de l'ouest à un véritable chaos afin de mieux régner. Mais qui était donc ce chef ?

Allez savoir, le seul qui pourrait nous en informer serait Kotetsu, mais il était trop occupé à chercher sa route parmi les frondaisons ombragées de la tombée de la nuit. Parce que oui nous avons voyagé durant toute la journée sans aucun arrêt, sans manger ni boire, et Hikari était totalement épuisé. Alors pour préférer l'efficacité à l'indiscrétion, nous avions convenu à une marche silencieuse dans les fourrées sans perdre l'orée de la forêt en cas d'attaque.

Kotetsu s'arrêta et marmonna dans sa barbe. Je m'arrêtai à mon tour et demandai :

« -Dit, tu sais où l'on va au moins ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venu dans ces contrées…

-Ton village est dans les environs ? M'enquis-je histoire de me rassurer qu'il s'agisse bien de ce village.

-Oui, et de mémoire il y a une Miko dans ce village alors elle pourra nous protéger.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, murmurai-je si bien que seul Sesshomaru ait pu m'entendre. »

Ce dernier restait silencieux depuis notre détour. Apparemment la situation ne le plaisait guère mais il s'en contentait. Curieuse, je m'approchais de lui, un peu gênée surtout que mon dernier acte le concernant se résumait en une gifle mémorable.

« -Quel effet cela vous fait de voir que tous prétende à votre chute ?

-Ce ne sont que des imbéciles, répondit-il froidement, des imbéciles ignorant et faibles.

-Je suppose que celui qui a balancé cette rumeur avait de bonnes raisons…

-La mort est la seule raison qu'il récoltera de ce mensonge.

-Ah, vous ne semblez pas apprécier les mensonges, remarquais-je histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Encore moins que l'insolence, ajouta-il en posant un regard accusateur sur moi.

-Vous m'en voulez toujours n'est-ce pas, ricanais-je sans grande joie.

-Tes excuses ne changeront pas la punition que tu en subiras.

-Je ne comptais pas m'excuser, rétorquais-je acide, juste connaître vos ressentiments vis-à-vis de ce geste. J'accepterais volontiers n'importe quel châtiment pour avoir levé la main sur le seigneur des terres de l'ouest, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir frappé l'homme que vous êtes.

-Que dois-je y comprendre ? Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton. »

Je m'arrêtai et le regardai sérieuse et quelque peu écoeurant en évoquant son acte barbare dans ma mémoire.

« -La vie doit être respectée, qu'importe qu'elle concerne des hommes ou non, m'expliquais-je, que vous les massacriez parce qu'ils sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle je le veux bien, que vous les massacriez parce qu'ils ont attentés à la vie d'autrui je le veux bien, mais que vous les massacriez simplement parce que se sont de faibles humains stupides, je ne peux l'accepter.

-Vraiment ? Et que tu puisses accepté ou pas en quoi cela me concerne ? »

Je m'arrêtai encore une fois frappé par ses paroles. Je le regardai en me mordant la lèvre inférieure car je sentais venir les larmes mais je préférais encaisser le coup et enfermer à triple tour dans mon cœur ses sentiments qui ne devraient pas être.

Plus maîtrisée et plus calme je répondis :

« -C'est vrai, qu'elle idiote, j'avais oublié que pour le grand Sesshomaru, il n'y a que son petit confort personnel qui passe, les autres ne sont rien de moins que de la poussière. Navrée d'avoir cru. »

Je partis piquée au vif par mes propres paroles, bien trop stupide à mon goût. Non mais quelle idiote j'ai été ! Croire que Sesshomaru pouvait avoir un cœur et de la compassion ?

Je partis en avant, fulminant de rage intérieure de ma propre bêtise.

Tenter de raisonné, tenter de faire comprendre à un abruti fini depuis des siècles qu'en agissant ainsi il me blessait, alors qu'en fait il n'en a rien à foutre.

Je me suis encore une fois fait des films et tout ça à cause de ce sentiment stupide qu'on appelait de l'amour…

Je vis Hikari presser le pas tout en reniflant de dédain en passant devant Sesshomaru et il vint juste à mes côtés, passant son cou sous mon aisselle et demandant des câlins.

J'entendis Kotetsu passer devant Sesshomaru et se permettre :

« -Vous avez beau prétendre être un seigneur de guerre dont la puissance est intouchable, vous êtes le plus grand des débutants en matière de sentiment. »

Puis il vint à mes côtés et à trois nous ignorâmes totalement le taiyoukai qui de toutes façons s'en moqueraient bien.

Et même si une petite partie de ma conscience eut pitié de sa solitude en cet instant, la fureur de ses propres paroles écrasa cette petite conscience comme une punaise et mes pensées ne furent plus que fulmination et exaspération.

Quand enfin Kotetsu sembla retrouver son chemin, se fut à quelques kilomètres de la colline du village.

Moi aussi je m'en souvins et mon cœur se balança d'angoisse en pensant que peut être…les villageois et tous penseront que je les aie abandonné…

Suivant ma route tout en serrant les poings, il ne nous fallut guère plus de quelques dizaines de minutes pour atteindre l'entrée du village.

Plusieurs hommes et femmes se rassemblèrent en celui-ci et quand Kotetsu les salua d'un petit sourire, ils laissèrent échapper des cris et des soupirs de soulagement.

Plusieurs personnes vinrent se jeter au cou de Kotetsu, d'autres lui claquèrent le dos en mâle viril qu'ils étaient, les femmes se jetaient sur lui et l'enlaçaient, les enfants dansaient autour de lui et tous s'arrêtèrent quand Takeru et Reiko arrivèrent.

Le silence s'installa et tous regardèrent le chef du village s'avancer :

« -Cela fait bien longtemps que tu es parti Kotetsu, fit ce dernier en l'embrassant tendrement sur les joues et en le prenant par les épaules. Quel grand homme tu es devenu…

-Takeru-sama, soupira Kotetsu, quel bonheur de voir que vous allez tous bien, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué…

-Ta présence nous a aussi beaucoup manqué Kotetsu, intervint alors Reiko en s'avançant et en embrassant le front du samouraï, ton insolence aussi. Que viens-tu donc faire en cette nuit terrible ?

-Toujours aussi impatiente Reiko-kun, rétorqua Takeru, il vient de faire un long voyage et déjà tu le soumets à ton terrible questionnement…

-La prudence est mère de sûreté de nos jours Takeru-sama, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps. Même s'il s'agit d'un de nos enfants, la pire des catastrophes peut arriver.

-C'est vrai je le reconnais.

-Reiko-sama a raison, reconnut Kotetsu, j'ai voyagé de loin pour trouver refuge en attendant d'attaquer l'ennemi qui monopolise le domaine seigneurial.

-Depuis quand te mêles-tu des affaires des youkais Kotetsu ? S'enquit Reiko.

-Depuis que les youkais attaquent et pillent les villages, tuent les marchands, violent les femmes, répondit ce dernier.

-Tu es fou d'y aller seul ! S'exclama le forgeron.

-Je ne suis pas seul ! S'écria-t-il pour se défendre. J'ai avec moi une Miko et le prétendu seigneur des lieux ! »

Sur ce il s'effaça et tous me scrutèrent en retenant leur souffle. Reiko, dont le visage était gonflé par la surprise, s'approcha de moi et ses vieilles mains ridées se posèrent sur mes joues.

Elle retira quelques mèches, étira ma peau, baissa la tête et la releva plusieurs fois avant de s'exclamer le souffle presque absent :

« -Kumiko-chan…

-Reiko-sama…, murmurais-je sentant les larmes monter aux yeux.

-Par tous les esprits du monde, Kumiko-chan c'est vraiment toi ? Oh mon enfant... »

Elle m'enlaça alors et tous les villageois se précipitèrent à ma rencontre, plus joyeux et surpris que par le retour de Kotetsu. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, plus surpris que les autres, s'approcha de Takeru qui regardait la scène avec tendresse :

« -Kumiko-sama est de ce village ?

-Il y a quelques temps déjà, nous l'avons recueillie alors qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle s'est découvert des dons de miko et a apprit de Reiko-sama son art, du moins l'essentielle.

-Je ne le savais pas, alors elle aussi elle vient de ce village…ça arrange les choses en fin de compte.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu Kotetsu ? Demanda le vieux plus sombre. »

Tous s'arrêtèrent dans les embrassades et les visages de joie se transformèrent en visages sombres ou gênés. Puis Reiko s'avança vers Sesshomaru et le toisa quelques secondes avant de s'incliner :

« -Vous êtes le bienvenu dans ce village seigneur youkai.

-Alors c'est vraiment lui ? S'étonna Kotetsu. C'est vraiment le seigneur des terres de l'ouest ?

-En effet, d'aussi loin que remonte ma pauvre mémoire d'humaine, c'est bel et bien le seigneur des terres de l'ouest, reconnut Reiko.

-D'accord j'admets ma défaite, je ne peux que vous croire. »

On nous mena vers la cabane de Reiko et on nous servit nourriture et boisson. A cause de la fatigue du voyage, je n'étais guère encline à répondre aux nombreuses questions que l'on me posait mais je promettais de tout raconter le lendemain.

Alors on céda la parole à Kotetsu qui se chargea de résumer à peu près son fameux voyage…que je n'entendis pas du tout car la fatigue me gagna et mes paupières se refermèrent toutes seules.

Je me retrouvais dans une grande pièce, en kimono luxueux à boire du thé, seule en appréciant la petite brise qui venait de l'Ouest.

Mes cheveux se balançaient au rythme de ma respiration et mon cœur battait lentement, comme au rythme d'une pause matinal au seuil du printemps devant une petite clairière boisée.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement et une ombre apparut, d'abord flou, puis prenant plus la forme d'un être humain pour finalement arrêté en la forme d'un homme.

Il se tenait à genoux, front baissé et en sueur, et sa respiration sifflante et irrégulière témoignait d'un mal être important.

En regardant plus en détail, je vis du sang s'écouler d'une plaie béante au niveau du ventre, plaie qu'il tenait de son bras gauche tandis qu'il tentait de se redresser de son bras droit.

Puis il leva sa tête et nos regards se croisèrent…sans qu'il n'y réagisse.

Il se releva et s'avança jusqu'à l'opposé de la pièce, s'approchant toujours plus d'un coin isolé où de grands rideaux dissimulaient ce qui s'y cachait derrière.

Je voulus poser ma tasse de thé, mais quand mon regard se détourna de l'homme, je ne tenais alors plus rien dans mes mains et la table avait été remplacée par un tapis luxueux. Puis l'homme tira le rideau et une femme couchée apparut à ma vision : elle était d'une grande beauté, les cheveux longs et noirs éparpillés tout autour de son corps, son visage lisse et parfait était en sueur et ses yeux d'un noir profond cherchaient dans son délire la lumière salvatrice.

Quand enfin son regard croisa celui de l'homme et s'arrêta et admira son visage tout en levant la main pour toucher sa joue.

« -Mon aimé, murmura-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse, mon tendre amant, que serait ma vie sans toi…

-Emi, ma tendre, tenez bon, je…je connais un bon docteur…il…

-Kotetsu-sama, soupira-t-elle, s'il vous plait ne dites rien. Ma vie n'aurait été que tourment et souffrance sans vous…sans votre douceur et votre générosité. J'ai été heureuse en votre compagnie, ne regrettez pas s'il vous plait…

-Non…mon aimée restez avec moi…ils…les rebelles vont détruire ce château et nous pourrons alors vivre heureux et loin de la tyrannie du Clan du Dragon…

-Nous ne saurions supporter un si long voyage, soupira-t-elle, alors quitte à choisir, prenez le, prenez notre enfant et partez ensemble.

-Non, jamais je ne vous abandonnerai !

-Kotetsu-sama, ma vie touche à sa fin, je vous en supplie…promettez moi que vous prendrez soin de mon enfant, de notre enfant.

-Emi-sama, ma douce Emi ne me laissez pas seul…, pleura-t-il.

-Kotetsu-sama, sanglota-t-elle, je ne vous laisserai jamais seule, je suis et demeurerai à jamais à vos côtés, dans l'amour et dans le cœur de cet enfant…par pitié Kotetsu-sama, vous êtes ma seule raison d'y croire, d'espérer. Il est votre fils, il est mon sang et ma chair et travers lui je vous aimerai éternellement.

-Emi-sama…

-Promettez moi, gémit-elle en se convulsant de douleur, s'il vous plait mon aimé…

-Sur mon honneur je jure que je protégerai cet enfant, sa vie, je l'aimerai comme je vous aime aujourd'hui ma douce.

-Merci mon aimé, je vous attendrai là-bas, là où nous pourrons nous aimer sans craindre le Clan du Dragon…

-Reposez en paix désormais.

-Kotetsu-sama, fit-elle en inspirant profondément.

-Oui ?

-Une dernière faveur.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez !

-Cet enfant, je veux qu'il porte votre nom, et que ses enfants portent ce même nom, pour toujours…

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs mon aimée.

-Je vous aime, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Moi aussi ma douce, moi aussi je vous aimais. »

Puis la main de la jeune femme tomba sur le sol, qui vibra. J'eu l'impression qu'un rocher s'écroulait sur le sol et que le monde s'était effondré. Pourtant je n'étais que spectatrice de la scène, et je ne connaissais ces gens ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Mais le désespoir de cet homme, sa tristesse incurable, la perte de son aimée ainsi, de cette façon, la situation…tout en ce rêve me fit pleurer.

Je voyais parfaitement l'amour qui se dégageait de cet homme, son dévouement pour l'être aimé, son attachement à ce qui était et ce qui n'était plus…

Il pleura, longtemps, penché au dessus de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, de celle qui avait dû être le soleil de sa vie.

Il la prit dans ses bras et se berça avec, inspirant profondément son odeur qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde oublier, caressant ses cheveux dont le touché lui serait plus tard considéré comme la plus belle chose au monde que sa peau aurait ressenti…

Puis il poussa le hurlement le plus dur et le plus douloureux que j'eu pu entendre de toute ma petite vie.

Un hurlement non de douleur, mais un hurlement de chagrin, les plus horribles et les plus difficiles à soigner.

Ce cri réveilla l'enfant qui se tenait plus loin, dans un berceau fait de soie et d'ivoire. Il pleurait, peut être savait-il qu'il avait perdu sa mère, ou peut être compatissait-il au chagrin de son père.

L'homme se releva de toute la fierté qui faisait de lui un samouraï et s'approcha de l'enfant.

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'attacha tout autour de son poitrail, en serrant bien fort le tissu qui maintenait l'enfant.

Il le regarda un instant et le rassura :

« -Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais mon fils, tu deviendras un grand guerrier et tu honoreras le désir de ta mère en portant le nom de Kotetsu et en te battant contre le Clan du Dragon ! »

Puis il disparut de la pièce et l'image d'un homme faisant dos à son chagrin et à son amour perdu se brisa pour laisser place au silence et au noir.

La caresse du vent sur mon visage me ramena à la liberté et mes paupières s'ouvrirent doucement, accueillant la fraîcheur de la matinée avec soulagement. J'avais souvent rêvé des choses tristes, mais de toutes cette dernière avait été la plus…terrible.

Etais-ce le passé de Kotetsu ? Son avenir ? En y réfléchissant bien je ne le connaissais que depuis peu et puis il ne m'avait pas parut si triste que ça. Je savais maintenant qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'en dépit des apparences, il cachait un grand secret. Puis je me souvins des paroles de l'homme et je compris que le but premier de Kotetsu était de réclamer vengeance auprès du Clan du Dragon. Quand à savoir la raison de tout ça…

Je me levai, enfilai des vêtements et sortis lentement de la cabane de Reiko. Il n'y avait personne mais j'entendais des voix à l'extérieur, des voix que je reconnus comme étant celles de Takeru, Reiko et Kotetsu :

« -Alors comme ça tu es revenu pour ta vengeance, soupira Takeru, tu sais que la haine ne mène qu'à la haine…

-Je le sais Takeru-sama mais je ne peux pas me défiler, je ne veux pas que mon père pense que je suis un lâche, je veux respecter le serment !

-Takeru-sama, intervint Reiko, je pense que nous devrions entendre l'avis de Kumiko, peut être saura-t-elle te faire entendre raison. »

A croire que cette bonne femme savait tout de moi depuis le début. Je sortis de la cabane non honteuse du tout et rejoignis le petit groupe qui regardait les rizières du haut de la colline.

« -Je me doutais bien que tu t'étais réveillée jeune fille et écouter aux portes n'est pas une bonne manière, gronda Reiko gentiment.

-Pardonnez moi, fis-je en souriant, mais vos remarques acides m'ont manqués.

-Tu es pardonné jeune fille, répondit Takeru, d'ailleurs nous avions besoin de ton avis.

-Concernant le serment qu'ont fait les Kotetsu jurant de venger la mort d'Emi-sama auprès du Clan du Dragon ?

-Impossible ! Se releva alors brutalement Kotetsu, comment connais-tu ce nom ? Personne ici ne le connaît ! Qui es-tu ? Une espionne ? »

Takeru le prit par les épaules et l'ordonna de se calmer et de laisser la fureur et la colère pour les guerriers du Clan du Dragon.

« -Je suis désolée, ajoutai-je hâtivement, j'ai conscience de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas seulement… »

Je serrai les poings ne trouvant pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais. J'avais fait un rêve que je n'aurais jamais dû ! C'était comme faire du voyeurisme, c'était si honteux et si désagréable…

D'un autre côté si l'histoire s'était montrée à moi, c'était peut être parce qu'elle attendait quelque chose de moi, quelque chose que moi seule pouvait apporter.

Alors j'inspirai profondément et racontai mon rêve dans les moindres détails, expliquant même ma propre tristesse sur la fin.

Kotetsu blêmit au fut et à mesure et il dut s'assoire pour ne pas perdre la face. Pour sûr il était choqué, même lui ignorait comment tout cela c'était passé :

« -Ce que tu m'as raconté…je l'ignorais, fit-il tristement.

-Ce n'était peut être pas plus mal, affirmais-je, après tout, ta mère voulait que tu aies une vie heureuse et une enfance tranquille, car tu es le fruit de leurs amours. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ton père de ne pas t'avoir raconter les détails douloureux de ton enfance, car il voulait avant tout te préserver d'un passé qui allait de toute façon te rattraper un jour ou l'autre. Je suppose qu'il espérait que le moment venu, tu sois assez fort pour porter le nom des Kotetsu et puisse faire ce que lui-même n'a pas accompli. »

Le silence s'installa. Reiko s'approcha de moi et posa doucement une main sur mon épaule :

« -Tu as beaucoup changé depuis ton départ soudain, remarqua-t-elle, tu as dû certainement vivre des moments douloureux et d'autres plus joyeux. J'aimerais que tu me racontes tout cela autour d'un bon thé, veux-tu ?

-Reiko-sama…je ne suis pas certaine que…

-Moi je veux savoir, intervint Takeru, après tout tu es une fille du village désormais.

-Moi aussi je suis curieux, fit alors une voix froide. »

Tous se retournèrent subitement et regardèrent méfiant Sesshomaru qui se tenait contre un arbre. Depuis il est là celui là ? Pensais-je.

Quelle importance de toute façon.

Alors nous rentrâmes tous dans la cabane de Reiko (même Kotetsu dont mes dons l'avaient intrigués) et nous nous installâmes en cercle autour du feu, sauf Sesshomaru qui préférait rester en retraite. Pourquoi se mêler au commun des mortelles quand on était bien au-delà de tout ça ?

Quand Reiko eut servi tout le monde, elle revint s'assoire :

« -Bien, maintenant Kumiko, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé depuis la mort de Saiji. »

Ce fut une longue narration. Je racontai tout ce qui me passait par la tête, de ma capture par des brigands, ma fuite, ma re-capture par Makoto-sama, ma tentative d'évasion échoué à cause de Sesshomaru, ma captivité dans le débarras, ma fuite, ma rencontre avec Kikyô, la miko, la trahison du chef du village, mon errance jusqu'au village d'Inuyasha, puis mon départ, le combat contre Genbaru, le retour dans le domaine seigneurial de l'ouest, ma confrontation avec Sesshomaru, le soi-disant voyage, les Lamias, le combat contre Shenryu.

Reiko dû servir d'autres tasses de thé tant la narration durait. J'essayais de ne rien oublier, de tout mettre, toutes mes émotions, mes ressentis, ma haine, ma colère, ma détermination, ma révolte, les pouvoirs que j'obtenais, le départ de Kikyô, puis j'en vins à l'île des captifs.

Reiko savait de quoi il s'agissait car quand je racontais que j'avais été capturée et emmenée sur cette île elle pâlit et me redemanda plusieurs fois si cela était vrai.

Lui assurant les faits, je poursuivis ma narration, tout en décrivant les types de torture que j'avais subis, les souffrances causées, les traumatismes qui me marqueraient à jamais.

Sentant d'ailleurs le souvenir devenir plus oppressant, je me sentis un moment défaillir. Mais Hikari débarqua soudainement et s'installa juste derrière moi, me soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sa présence me réconforta et j'inspirai profondément avant de raconter la suite. Comment Sesshomaru m'avait sauvé, comment il avait fait en sorte que je guérisse, le sang de loup, les loups géants attaquant le village d'Inuyasha, ma transformation, le départ, la rencontre avec l'élite du Clan du Dragon, la rencontre avec Hikari puis celle avec Kotetsu pour finir ici :

« -Au final, nous avons préféré nous réfugier quelques temps dans un village avoisinant avant de passer à l'attaque et de récupérer le domaine seigneurial. »

Je me tus. Silence.

Certes cela en faisait des choses à accumuler et il fallait certainement du temps pour tout enregistrer.

Sesshomaru fut le premier à réagir et se leva pour sortir. Kotetsu fut le deuxième et s'avança vers moi :

« -Tu es incroyable Kumiko-chan ! S'émerveilla-t-il, après tout ce que tu as vécu tu restes fidèle à toi-même ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te libérer du joug tyrannique de ce tyran !

-J'attends de voir ça, rétorqua Sesshomaru en faisant craquer ses doigts l'air menaçant. Je suis le seul à décider de sa liberté. »

Puis il sortit de la cabane et l'atmosphère un peu trop tendue se libéra. Kotetsu soupira légèrement et je ricanai intérieurement en me demandait comment il comptait s'y prendre pour me libérer de Sesshomaru, alors que même moi je ne le voulais pas.

« -Et bien quelle histoire, fit alors Takeru, je suis moi-même surpris de te voir en si bonne forme.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose vous savez, déclarais-je, Sesshomaru a fait beaucoup plus.

-En attendant c'est toi qui a souffert Kumiko, précisa Reiko, ne sous-estime pas l'exploit que tu as accompli. »

Sur ces mots, Takeru prit Kotetsu par le bras et prétextant rattraper du bon temps, il quitta à son tour, me laissant seule avec Reiko et Hikari.

Reiko rangea les tasses et commença à les laver tout en poursuivant la discussion :

« -Tu ne comptes pas demeurer une Miko n'est-ce pas ?

-P…pourquoi dites vous cela, M'empourprais-je devant tant de perspicacité. »

Elle se retourna et me sourit tendrement. Pendant quelques secondes je vis les traits d'une belle femme jeune et douce, la femme que Reiko avait été autrefois…

« -Je suis passée par là avant toi jeune fille, je sais donc ce que tu ressens envers qui et pour qui…

-Suis-je donc si facile à déchiffrer ? Soupirais-je, moi qui croyais avoir fait des efforts…

-Tu as fait des efforts plus qu'admirable mon enfant, et même si une partie de toi n'est plus, tu restes encore humaine dans ton cœur et c'est l'essentiel. Les pouvoirs de miko te seront bientôt inutile face aux pouvoirs que te donne le sang des youkais.

-Ce même sang qui m'effraie tellement…

-Tu n'as pas à en avoir peur, le tout est de savoir le contrôler. Après tout tu fus une Miko, le contrôle de soi est une chose que tu fais sans le remarquer…

-C'est vrai…il n'y a que les sentiments que je ne contrôle pas…

-Et heureusement pour nous autres humains, ajouta-t-elle. Ah ma petite Kumiko, ton cœur bat pour quelqu'un de bien étrange…

-Vous savez déjà de qui il s'agit, seulement ce n'est que temporaire.

-Temporaire ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Avec le temps j'arriverais à étouffer ce sentiment et à rester de marbre avec…

-Pourquoi le faire ?

-Reiko-sama vous rendez vous compte que mon cœur bat pour lui ? Savez vous ce que cela implique ? Je ne peux pas laisser ce sentiment s'épanouir, je ne ferais qu'en souffrir inutilement…

-L'amour n'est jamais inutile, il peut conduire à de la souffrance c'est vrai, mais l'amour est l'une des plus belles choses que la nature nous ai donné, fit-elle en essuyant les tasses avec un torchon. Le rejeter, c'est se rejeter soi-même, l'enfouir dans son cœur c'est s'abandonner au malheur.

-Mais…

-Qu'importe l'être pour qui bat ton cœur, l'important c'est qu'il bat point final. Même le pire des êtres humains aura toujours quelqu'un pour qui le cœur bat et cela ne changera en rien les actes, même si ton cœur bat pour le plus impénétrable des hommes, l'important c'est qu'il bat et qu'il demeure ainsi.

-Que devrais-je faire alors ?

-Ecouter ce que ton cœur te murmure, accorder le temps à ce dernier de s'épanouir, laisser les choses se faire telles que la nature les a faites. Si ton cœur bat pour lui, alors tu dois apprendre le pourquoi et agir en conséquence.

-Cela ne m'avance pas…

-Sesshomaru est quelqu'un de très renfermé et difficilement lisible. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vu pareil homme. Toi tu es une petite fleur fraîche et joyeuse dont le premier imbécile peut lire les sentiments et les émotions s'il prend la peine de regarder attentivement.

-Merci de la remarque, soupirais-je. Je suppose que je suis grillée depuis longtemps.

-Sesshomaru lui ne regarde pas les gens attentivement, parce qu'il est trop attentif et trop concentré sur ce qui l'entoure. Il a certainement vécu des siècles ainsi, sur ces gardes et n'a par conséquent jamais eu à être soi-même.

-En un sens cela peut expliquer pourquoi il est toujours aussi froid.

-Et puis il a dû grandir parmi la noblesse et les complots, devenir grand et fort rapidement pour tenir tête à des adversaires bien plus âgés, rechercher toujours le pouvoir et la puissance ailleurs…

-C'est triste, remarquais-je, c'est si triste.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte Kumiko-chan, mais tu agis sur lui comme un véritable calmant. Tu apparais dans sa vie comme de rien, naturelle et sincère, tu dis tout haut ce que tu penses, tu n'as rien à cacher…

-Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle… »

Je me souvins alors d'une phrase que j'avais dite et d'une réponse qu'il m'avait fournie et que je n'avais pas comprise.

« - Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais le droit à de tels privilèges, alors que je pensais n'avoir rien accomplie de particulier ou d'extraordinaire.

-Et qu'a-t-il répondu ?

-Tu te trompes…

-Et comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi ?

-Aurais-je été la seule à être ainsi avec lui ?

-Connais tu d'autres personnes qui l'ont été ?

-Pas vraiment…, affirmais-je en baissant la tête, je suis si stupide parfois…

-Cette stupidité montre qu'au moins tu es toi, tu ne te caches pas derrière un masque. En venant ici tu désirais être une autre personne que celle que tu étais dans ton monde. Personnellement je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu désirais autant changé, alors que tu étais déjà quelqu'un d'incroyable…

-Peut être que je cherchais à m'en rendre compte par moi-même, aujourd'hui encore je ne trouve pas que j'ai accompli de grandes choses…mais je commence à comprendre que l'on ne voit jamais ce que l'on est vraiment et qu'on a tendance à se voir comme quelqu'un de lamentable, sans qualité…

-Au moins tu commences à te rendre compte des tiennes de qualité, maintenant file donc dehors j'ai des choses à faire. Et puis, ne laisse pas trop le seigneur traîner dans les rues, il pourrait se perdre. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, qui me firent éclater de rire au passage, je sortis avec Hikaru à la recherche de Sesshomaru. Je savais parfaitement qu'il avait quitté le village et je savais exactement où le trouver…


	38. Chapter 34

Crois moi Ayura, quand tu auras fini ce chapitre, tu regretteras de me l'avoir demander, et tu iras regarder si je poste toutes les deux minutes!

Comme je suis dans ma période sadique (en mode sadique plutôt) et que je vous ai trop gâtées, voici une suite qui va me faire arriver jusqu'au 80e commentaire en un rien de temps. Mouahahaahaha, vous trouvez que ce fut horrible de couper là? Attendez de lire ce chapitre je crois que vous allez en baver d'impatience quand à le suite.

Hihihihihhi bonne lecture.

PS: Il est strictement interdit de s'en prendre à l'auteur qu'importe les raisons, les causes ou les arguments. Prenez vous en à votre ordinateur, à Shippo si vous voulez, mais pas à l'auteur. Merci et bonne lecture.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 34 : Le retour

Je partis en courant vers la forêt, connaissant ce chemin par cœur car l'ayant traversé de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Hikari courrait aussi derrière moi, la langue pendante, l'excitation se lisait dans ses yeux. Il m'était devenu très proche, plus proche que je ne l'aurais cru…c'était un ami, un confident, un grand frère cher à mon cœur.

Une ombre s'interposa sur mon chemin mais je ne la vis que trop tard. Et mon corps le percuta de plein fouet, nous envoyant tous les deux dans les buissons.

J'entendis un petit cri de surprise et je reconnus Kotetsu à son odeur de sapin. Il avait dû parcourir beaucoup de chemin dans la forêt pour en être autant imprégné.

« -Ouah ! Excuse moi Kumiko-chan, fit-il en se massant le cou, je voulais juste te parler un peu et je n'avais pas vu que tu courrais aussi vite…

-Ite…ce n'est rien, suffoquais-je, je…je n'avais pas à courir aussi vite…

-Tu faisais la course contre Hikari-kun ? »

Je notai avec joie qu'il avait lui aussi adopté Hikari. Ce dernier l'avait remarqué car il le lécha gentiment sur la joue, laissant un gros trait de bave dégoulinante.

Je me relevai et l'aidai à en faire de même. Nous retirâmes la poussière de nos vêtements et rîmes de l'incident. Mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer…

« -Tu voulais me voir Kotetsu-kun ?

-Heu…oui. »

Il se mit légèrement à rougir et je l'invitai à marcher pour qu'il puisse reprendre de sa contenance. Il avait beau être un guerrier plus vieux que moi, il restait quand même un homme intimidé par le charme féminin. Et je savais que, d'après les regards qu'on me lançait, je n'étais pas laide loin de là.

A vrai dire en y repensant, peut être que tous ces derniers évènements m'avaient rendus plus belle, plus agréable au regard…

Mes cheveux arrivaient maintenant au niveau de mes mollets, et je devais les attacher pour ne pas marcher dessus. Il faudrait songer à les couper car ils devenaient trop longs. Et puis ils étaient fourchus avec le voyage et le temps et il n'existait pas dans ce monde des moyens pour les traiter…ou alors je ne les connaissais pas.

C'était alors normal que je fasse de l'effet à Kotetsu, du moins je pense.

Durant la marche, le silence se brisait parfois par des craquements de bois des maisons ou les bruissements du vent qui passait entre les plants de riz, ondulant sur les rizières comme une vague magnifique sur la mer.

Puis Kotetsu inspira profondément et je sus qu'il allait me dire des choses importantes :

« -J'ai été surpris de voir que tu avais rêvé de mes parents…

-Moi aussi j'ai été surprise de le découvrir, ajoutais-je.

-Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, poursuivit-il en regardant au loin ses yeux marron miroitant par la lune. Comment était-elle.

-Belle, les cheveux noirs longs et lisses, une peau de satin, elle était noble je crois, expliquais-je en me remémorant de la femme allongée, elle avait un sourire agréable et son regard tendre embrassait d'amour ton père.

-Je vois…merci.

-Je sais ce que c'est…, fis-je à mon tour, que de perdre ses parents.

-Kumiko-sama a perdu ses parents elle aussi ?

-Oui, c'était durant une journée de festival je crois. Mes parents tenaient un temple familial qui se transmettait depuis de nombreuses générations. Il y avait aux abords du temple une grande falaise qui donnait sur des rochers pointus. Il était interdit d'y aller et mon père a voulu mettre une barrière de sécurité pour prévenir parents et enfants qui allaient venir. Je voulais lui montrer comme j'étais belle dans mon kimono et je me suis approchée de lui. Mais il ne m'avait pas entendu et quand je l'ai appelé, il a été surpris et il glissa.

-Je suis désolé, compatit Kotetsu.

-Il n'a pas souffert, il est mort sur le coup, soupirais-je, quand à ma mère, elle s'est effondrée de la perte de mon père et s'est mise à tout oublier, même moi. Quelques années plus tard, elle sauta de la falaise et rejoignit mon père dans la mort.

-Quelle tragédie, dire que je me plaignais de mon sort, je n'avais vraiment aucun droit…

-Tu n'as pas à te blâmer Kotetsu-kun, me retournais-je subitement, chacun a ses malheurs et ses souffrances. Chacun voit les souffrances d'autrui comme pire que les siennes et s'interdisent de souffrir. Mais il ne faut pas contenir sa douleur au contraire il faut la laisser sortir, par des cris, des larmes, des paroles, des gestes. La contenir c'est laisser la souffrance nous consumer…

-Vous parlez comme ci vous avez vécu ce genre de chose…

-Sur l'île des captifs nous n'avions pas trop le choix, affirmais-je tristement, survivre était l'essentiel…

-Vous ne connaissez pas la suite de l'histoire de mon père ? S'enquit-il en se posant sur une grosse pierre non loin de l'orée de la forêt.

-Non racontez moi s'il vous plait.

-Quand mon père arriva dans ce village, je n'étais guère plus grand qu'un enfant de cinq mois. Il m'avait nourri comme il avait put et son désespoir l'avait mené dans ce village. Les villageois le recueillirent et l'on me fit téter le sein d'une des femmes du village.

-Laquelle ?

-Vous seriez surprise de l'apprendre… »

Je fermai les yeux et cherchai dans ma tête qui pouvait bien n'avoir d'enfant et être une femme assez forte pour donner le sein. L'image d'une Reiko jeune et belle, fraîche dans sa tenue de Miko, et donnant le sein s'imposa à moi et je sus immédiatement que c'était elle qui lui avait permis de vivre.

« -Reiko-sama a toujours été une femme avant d'être une miko, expliquais-je, je suppose qu'en te donnant le sein, elle s'est fait pardonné d'avoir choisi la voix de la miko plutôt que celle de la mère…

-Comment avez-vous…, il s'arrêta et sourit, suis-je bête j'oublie que je suis en fasse d'une miko au potentiel bien plus puissant que Reiko-sama. Mais oui c'était bien elle. Puis mon père a été accepté au village. Il travaillait dur pour mériter sa place, bâtissant les remparts de sa propre maison tout seul, cultivant les rizières même durant les tempêtes, aidant ses voisins au maximum. Il chassait avec aisance et son cœur était noble et fier. C'était un chasseur puissant et respecté, et sa réputation de Taijiya n'était plus à refaire. Grâce à la présence de Reiko-sama et de mon père, le village fut épargné de nombreuses attaques de youkais et nous avons toujours pu vivre en paix. »

Son visage s'assombrit et en dépit de l'obscurité de la nuit, je pus discerner un semblant de tristesse dans on regard. Sa voix aussi changea, elle devint plus tendue, plus lourde, plus chargé de chagrin.

« -Puis un jour, alors que j'allais avoir dix-sept an, on entendit à nouveau parler du Clan du Dragon, qu'il serait revenu et qu'il aurait pour ambition de conquérir les terres de l'ouest.

Il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse et me fit faire le serment de le venger si quoi que se soit advienne de sa vie. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose pour tout vous avouer mais je ne voulais pas décevoir mon père, je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi. J'avais commencé à m'entraîner au sabre et les fils de Takeru-sama m'exerçaient souvent au corps à corps. Alors je fis le serment des Kotetsu, le serment de ne jamais me reposer tant que le Clan du Dragon ne soit pas exterminé. Il me sourit et le lendemain il disparut avec quelques villageois. Je savais qu'il était parti pour combattre le chef du Clan du Dragon, et j'avais confiance en lui, j'étais persuadé qu'il gagnerait. Mais il ne revint jamais. Seul ceux qui l'avaient accompagnés revinrent et contèrent son exploit à travers toutes les terres. Il avait combattu vaillamment, tuant les membres du Clan avec force et courage. Il allait obtenir vengeance… »

Il s'arrêta et je vis quelques larmes s'écouler de ses joues. En fait il sanglotait déjà depuis un bon moment mais je voulais respecter son intimité et je n'osais pas me retourner pour l'enlacer et le consoler…

Il renifla plusieurs fois, tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur ses spasmes, puis éclata en sanglot en poursuivant :

« -Ils étaient plus d'une dizaine autour de lui, et aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à le toucher, pourtant, il reçut en traître une flèche ennemi dans le dos. Mais il continua de se battre, de tuer autour de lui, puis une deuxième vint se ficher dans son dos encore. Quand il se retourna face à son adversaire, il en reçut une dernière au cou. Les villageois prétendaient que l'archer en question n'était pas humain, qu'il était tout vêtu de drap et de blanc et que son regard n'était que la mort…Mon père rendit son dernier soupir et le grand chasseur qu'il était ne perdura plus que dans les souvenirs. »

Je me levai alors, tête baissée, et le pris dans mes bras, sa tête contre mon épaule. Le berçant doucement, je le remerciai :

« -Merci, d'avoir partager cela avec moi, murmurais-je. Sache que ton père n'est pas vraiment mort. Il est encore là, expliquais-je en pointant son cœur, et tant que tu te battras en son nom, tant que tu combattras pour les mêmes raisons qui l'animaient, alors il sera à tes côtés. Tu es le fruit de l'amour entre ton père et ta mère, le résultat de leur combat et l'essence même de leur bonheur. Tu n'as pas à regretter la perte de cette personne tout comme tu n'as pas à craindre de n'être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Quoi que tu fasses, qu'importe ce que tu décides, si tu es heureux, tes parents le seront aussi. »

Il referma son emprise sur moi et nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Puis il se leva et m'embrassa sur la joue.

Il semblait aller mieux, bien que ses yeux soient rougis par les larmes et gonflés par la récente tristesse, son sourire rassuré illuminait le reste de son inquiétude. Puis il fit demi-tour et s'arrêta avant de repartir :

« -Sessomaru-sama a la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés, si jamais il ne le remarque pas fais moi signe, je lui montrerai !

-Pas de souci, plaisantais-je sans grande conviction. »

Lui aussi avait compris mes sentiments, Reiko avait raison on lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert…

Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de regretter d'être aussi stupide et inutile, je n'allais pas commencer parce que sinon je ne finirai jamais.

Je m'étirai comme un chat et repartis vers la forêt, en marchant plus tranquillement cette fois. Cette conversation m'avait montré à quel point Kotetsu était fragile, et généreux. C'était un bon garçon et il valait bien plus que n'importe quel crétin de lycéen…

Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais pu l'aimer, d'une autre façon, cependant Sesshomaru était toujours là. Je comprenais à quel point il avait de l'emprise sur moi…et à quel point il l'ignorait.

Suivant le sentier à l'aveuglette, je retrouvais la petite clairière de mon arrivé avec facilité, parce que les arbres étaient toujours les mêmes, les arbustes n'avaient pas bougés et cela n'avait pas beaucoup changé avec les saisons.

Je m'étais préparé à ne jamais revenir, parce que je croyais avoir vu en rêve ce village détruit et un insecte géant ôter la vie de Reiko-sama. Et me revoilà empruntant la petite clairière de mon arrivé, comme retournant à la case départ…si j'avais su.

Bien sûr il se trouvait là, perché sur son arbre, regardant le ciel comme spectateur d'un échange cosmique qui échappait à tous. M'avait-il remarqué ? Je pense que oui, je n'étais guère silencieuse, et Hikari haletait comme un chien en chaleur à mes côtés.

Pourtant il ne daigna pas détourner le regard, comme ci ce qu'il regardait avait bien plus d'importance, à moins que cela ne soit une invitation à regarder aussi.

Préférant la deuxième option, je grimpais avec difficulté l'arbre (la dernière fois que je l'avais grimpé ainsi, j'en avais récolté une bonne chute et une douleur cuisante au fessier), et me maintenais en équilibre sur une grosse branche.

Puis je suivis son regard et tombait sur la Lune et son magnifique croissant, le même que celui qu'il arborait sur son front et qui se présentait juste au dessus de ma poitrine. Elle était étrangement orangée, avec des variances de jaune et de rouge, mais sa brillance éclairait tous les environs comme une nuit de pleine Lune. Elle était belle, magnifique dans sa solitude, étrangère à ce monde dans ses secrets et mystérieuse en éternelle gardienne de la nuit et de l'obscurité.

L'instant était assez poétique d'ailleurs. Sur nos branches, le regard vrillé dans les étoiles, nous étions les spectateurs d'un chant silencieux, le chant nocturne d'un croissant de Lune.

Sesshomaru ferma les yeux et soupira plus fort, signe que le spectacle était terminé, pour lui du moins.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment entamer la conversation et plutôt que d'aller directement au but, je préférais l'y amener doucement :

« -C'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, commençais-je un peu nostalgique. »

Il ne répondit rien mais je sus que j'avais son attention.

« -J'étais venue cueillir quelques fleurs de l'arbre pour un infusion et vous étiez perché sur cette même branche, à regarder le ciel silencieux. Vous m'avez regardé et j'en ai fait de même. La première chose qui m'est arrivé par la suite ce fut la fascination. »

Il tourna légèrement le menton vers moi, mais son regard restait fixé sur l'horizon invisible. Puis il ferma les yeux et écouta la suite :

« -Vous étiez vraiment fascinant ainsi et j'hésitais entre partir en courant ou rester. Ne voyant pas encore pourquoi j'aurais dû partir, je suis restée et j'ai grimpé l'arbre pour récupérer les fleurs. Vous m'avez suivi du regard et la branche a cédé sous mon poids. Je n'ai jamais été très adroite de toute façon, rigolais-je de ma bêtise, et j'aurais pu atterrir de manière plus grotesque…N'importe qui aurait ri de moi dans mon monde, ils se seraient moqués en me montrant du doigt et n'auraient eu de cesse de se moquer qu'à ma mort…mais pas vous. Vous avez simplement continuer à me regarder, sans aucun changement d'expression dans votre visage et vous n'avez pas ri. »

Il expira rapidement, sans dédain mais avec une petite touche de moquerie…ou de sarcasme.

« -Je suis sincère, je voulais vous remercier pour ça. Après tout, vous avez été l'un des premiers youkais que j'ai rencontré et en fait j'ignorais totalement que vous en étiez un. Ne m'en voulez pas mais j'ignorais totalement à quoi pouvait ressembler un youkai à l'apparence humaine, surtout que le seul que je connaissais n'était qu'un bambin parasite d'être humain à l'apparence d'insecte, ce n'était peut être pas la même référence… »

J'attendais qu'il parle, qu'il proteste ou qu'il me demande de me taire mais il n'en fit rien. Ses yeux toujours clos, la tête calée contre le tronc et les cheveux dansant par la brise nocturne autour de son corps recroquevillé sur la branche. Son Boa entourait ce dernier et pendait dans le vide à l'extrémité.

Voyant que ce monologue ne menait nulle part je soupirai en décidant de poursuivre cette conversation plus tard. Visiblement il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter.

Alors que je comptais repartir, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et un ordre fusa, inattendu :

« -Ne t'arrête pas…de parler, fit-il d'une voix étrangement douce mais toutefois autoritaire et froide. »

Surprise, je restai figée quelques secondes avant de m'adosser de nouveau contre l'arbre et de demander :

« -Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Comment était ta vie…là-bas, fit-il sans ouvrir les yeux. »

Dans un demi-sourire, je lui racontai comment je vivais, l'école, les études, la famille, le temple familial, les rivaux, les autres, la société, la technologie, le monde de mon présent, l'absence de youkai, l'insolence des hommes, mon dégoût pour certain. Complètement livrée à mon explication, j'en venais même à parler de Naomi et de mon écoeurement pour cette fille.

Quand j'eus terminé il poursuivit :

« -Et maintenant ? Fit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en me regardant. »

Je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine alors que les deux ors liquides attendaient une réponse en incendiant mon âme. Je me sentis rougir et je fis maints efforts pour contrôler mon rythme cardiaque et la température de mon corps qui avait augmentée.

« -Maintenant ? Est-ce que j'aimerais rentré ? » Mon regard dévia légèrement vers Sesshomaru et je savais d'or et déjà que je ne pourrais plus. Préférant toutefois la finesse je répondis :

« -De toute façon je ne peux pas alors ça ne sert à rien de se poser la question.

-Si tu pouvais rentrer, le ferais-tu ? »

C'est qu'il insistait en plus ! A croire qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : que je déclare haut et fort que je ne pouvais pas rentrer parce que j'étais indubitablement folle de lui ! Folle à lié plutôt ouai !

« -Je ne sais pas, déclarais-je finalement.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur sa branche et en regardant ailleurs.

-Parce que…je me plais bien ici, et puis personne ne m'attend là-bas je suis toute seule, ici j'ai des amis, j'ai enfin la sensation de vivre et puis…, je rougis en songeant à la suite des paroles que j'étais sur le point de dire.

-Et puis ? S'interrogea-t-il en me regardant.

-Heu…et puis…de toute façon vous ne me laisseriez jamais repartir !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Vous avez oublié la raison première à ma présence à vos côtés ou quoi ? M'exclamais-je surprise, vous vouliez me soumettre à votre autorité pour prouver votre grandeur !

-C'est ce que vous pensez tous, soupira-t-il moqueur, je n'ai jamais dis cela.

-Mais alors…, murmurais-je découragée, pourquoi ? »

Il me regarda et détourna vivement les yeux. Je pus toutefois croiser ce regard douloureux et en détresse qu'il m'avait jeté, une nuit similaire à celle-ci.

Mais durant cette dernière nuit, je n'avais pas réagis comme il fallait et je l'avais laissé partir sans en répondre. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur. Alors je me penchai vers lui pour attraper un pan de son Haori :

« -Pourquoi cette tristesse dans vos yeux… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car la branche céda (j'avais oublié que je me trouvais perché en haut d'un arbre) et je me sentis happer par le vide. Il réagit aussi vite que moi et se jeta à son tour dans le vide, encerclant de ses bras mon corps. Puis d'une pulsion, il nous fit retourner et quand nous atterrîmes, il se retrouvait en dessous.

Un peu secouée par l'impact, je tentai de me relever en vitesse pour le laisser reprendre son souffle mais ma tête me tourna et mes bras me lâchèrent. Je retombai sur lui une deuxième fois, mais avec un petit cri de surprise et une vulgaire excuse.

Il ne protesta pas. J'attendis que mon sang se remette à circuler normalement pour me redresser de nouveau et le laisser se relever.

Il ne le fit pas. Sa tête tourna légèrement et son regard croisa le mien, empli de curiosité. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement et je le vis sourire une seconde fois. Un sourire naturel, ce même sourire qui m'avait rendu amoureuse.

Je bredouillai quelques excuses en tentant de dissimuler ma gêne et il se redressa furtivement, faisant craquer son cou en hochant la tête.

Puis il fixa mon avant-bras et soupira tout en arrachant un pan de sa ceinture. Je remarquai alors que je saignais. Mon bras s'était éraflé contre le tronc durant la chute…

Rouge comme une pivoine je reculai mon avant-bras tout en maintenant la blessure de mon autre main :

« -Ce n'est pas très grave, ce n'est pas la peine de gâcher ce beau kimono pour moi, bredouillais-je extrêmement gênée.

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il avec autorité. »

A croire qu'il n'avait jamais souri auparavant et qu'il était toujours le même Sesshomaru, froid, meurtrier, insensible.

J'étais probablement la seule sur cette planète à l'avoir vu ainsi, sauf ses parents…et encore peut être pas ainsi. Il enroula le morceau de tissu autour de ma plaie et resserra ce dernier par un nœud bien fort qui m'arracha un petit cri de douleur au passage.

Voyant que cela me faisait mal, il se reprit et voulut desserrer un peu mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se force d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qu'il faisait déjà allait à l'encontre de l'image qu'il s'était voué à donner de lui durant des siècles et je ne voulais pas que tous ces efforts se brisent simplement à cause de moi.

Mais de la voir faire des efforts pour moi me comblait de bonheur et je me dis que, finalement, même si mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas réciproques, je pourrais me contenter de ces intentions pour rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Alors je reculai mon bras et remerciai gentiment, lui assurant que c'était bon, que plus c'était serré, moins je perdrais de sang.

Il se releva, le visage sans émotion particulière et attendit que j'en fasse de même, chose que je fis avant de recevoir des agacements de sa part à cause de ma lenteur.

Quand enfin je fus debout, nous restâmes ainsi, l'un en fasse jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence :

« -Merci. »

Je relevai la tête furtivement et cherchai dans son regard un semblant d'ironie ou de moquerie. Je n'y trouvai que de la sincérité et un soupçon d'exaspération.

Le grand Sesshomaru me remerciait…alors que nous venions de tomber par ma faute et que par cette même bêtise je m'étais blessée. Décidément tout m'échappait dans cette affaire…

Alors que j'allais demander quelques explications, un bruissement survint et Sesshomaru se dressa entre moi et l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Hikari nous rejoignit, plus sérieux et silencieux, près à se jeter dans le moindre combat pour me défendre.

Puis un gros soupir, que je connaissais, survint et une sorte de créature crapaud sortit des frondaisons en titubant de fatigue. Sesshomaru se redressa et rangea Tokijîn dans son fourreau tout en soupirant de désespoir :

« -Jaken, que fais-tu là !

-Are ! S'écria-t-il, Sesshomaru-sama !!!! Je vous ai retrouvé ! Sesshomaru-sama !!! »

Le crapaud se jeta sur la jambe de son maître en larme et s'agrippa à cette dernière en remerciant les cieux et les esprits de l'avoir guidés jusqu'ici.

Sur une appellation plus menaçante de Sesshomaru, le crapaud s'arrêta et en s'inclinant commença à raconter :

« -Le Clan du Dragon nous ont encerclés et nous avons tenu bon pendant deux bonnes semaines avant qu'ils ne passent à l'attaque et n'atteignent le château !

-Qu'en est-il des autres ? Les gardes et les serviteurs ?

-Tous épargnés seigneur, nous avons procédé aux anciennes règles.

-C'est-à-dire, demandais-je.

-Les deux chefs des clans opposés se disputent le pouvoir et les terres en un combat singulier, m'expliqua Jaken. Shishio-sama s'est fait passé pour vous et…et ce fut incroyable.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Sesshomaru tremblant de colère.

-Ils se sont enfermés dans une salle et ont combattus pendant quelques secondes. On a entendu un hurlement terrible de Shishio-sama et quand nous sommes entrés pour vérifier le vainqueur…Shishio-sama gisait sur le sol. Il s'est fait passé pour vous, pour protéger tous les autres du château…

-Je vois…

-J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour vous retrouver Sesshomaru-sama mais je ne suis parti que depuis hier et je vous retrouve ici, je suis tellement content… »

Je voulais m'approcher de Jaken pour le consoler mais je me rendis compte que mes pieds étaient enterrés au sol.

Pourtant la terre était sèche et il n'y avait pas de bout, mais la terre m'avait englouti jusqu'au cheville. Ne comprenant pas j'essayais de m'en extirper mais sans résultat. Je voulus appeler de l'aide mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge. Je tendis le bras vers Sesshomaru, mais il me tournait le dos avec Jaken et Hikari reniflait curieusement ce dernier sans m'accorder davantage d'attention.

Je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter pour ce léger enfoncement…seulement quand je regardai à nouveau jusqu'où j'étais enfoncée, je remarquais que je sombrais davantage et que la terre me recouvrait maintenant les cuisses.

Angoissé à l'idée de mourir dans de telles situations, je tentais de lutter contre la pression et de me dégager de là, mais à chaque tentative, la terre gagnait du terrain sur mon corps. Et je ne sentais plus ce dernier au fur et à mesure que la terre le recouvrait. Et alors qu'il ne me restait plus que mes yeux pour le voir, il se retourna mais se fut trop tard…je sombrais dans l'inconscient.

Il y eu le noir, un noir total et effrayant puis un cri masculin et plusieurs voix. Mon corps était complètement compressé et j'avais du mal à respirer. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et mon cœur tambourinait fortement dans ma poitrine.

Puis mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je croisais un regard noisette, ridé, curieux et épuisé. Puis j'entendis un « Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle vous êtes sauvée » un peu déformé et je me sentis soulever par plusieurs étaux de fer froid.

Quand je pus recouvrir entièrement la vue, je compris ce qui s'était passé : j'étais rentré chez moi…

Je me retrouvais sur une baie un peu à l'écart de la falaise de ma maison et c'était comme ci j'avais rêvé de tout cela. Pendant un instant j'eu peur de n'avoir rêvé mais un seul regard en direction de mon avant-bras et je sentis mon cœur se calmer : le tissu de la ceinture de Sesshomaru était toujours entouré, cela ne pouvait donc pas être un rêve.

J'étais rentrée…malgré moi.

J'étais de retour.


	39. Chapter 35

Alors là j'en suis baba de surprise. Je m'étais attendue à des menaces de mort, à des insultes à peine voilées, à tout...sauf à ça! Mais bon j'en suis contente quand même. Allez, l'attente est terminée vous avez été sage alors je vous poste un chapitre. Par contre j'ai pas mal de chose à faire aujourd'hui, alors il faudra attendre demain pour un autre chapitre, désolé. Je me rattraperai promis!

Sinon je suis contente que le personnage de Kotetsu vous plaise, après tout je l'ai fais avant tout pour ça. C'est un humain qui a du potentiel, mais un assez grand débutant en matière de guerre, vous le découvrirez dans les chapitres suivants. Il a beaucoup à apprendre de Sesshomaru, tout comme Sesshomaru a beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

Sinon sans rancune pour le retour soudain^^, vous allez voir on ne va pas s'ennuyer. Par contre je déconseille de lire ce chapitre avec une musique triste...parce que moi j'ai fais l'erreur de l'écrire sur du Miserere Mei Deus d'Antonio Allegri (chant grégorien des plus magnifique je recommande de l'écouter) et franchement...T_T, horrible.

Halalala ne vous en faite pas il n'est pas aussi dur que le chapitre sur l'île des captifs, toutefois celles qui se mettent à la place de Kumiko en patiront (comme l'héroine d'ailleurs que je suis cruelle quand même).

Sinon quoi d'autres...ah oui, petit avertissement pour de futur chapitre: la fiction se termine quand vous verrez le fameux "FIN" en bas de la page et pas avant. Parce que j'ai remarqué que parfois bah...on pouvait croire que^^.

Ah oui, je voulais aussi faire une remarque, dans le chapitre précédent j'ai dis que le croissant de lune était le même que sur le front de Sesshomaru, ce qui est théoriquement impossible puisque Kumiko s'est réveillé le lendemain de la Nouvelle Lune et que Sesshomaru arbore sur son front un croissant de lune descendante...

Donc pardonnez moi de cette erreur et veuillez prendre en compte que la lune est montante dans le chapitre précédent. Vous comprenez que cela a une importance quand aux pouvoirs de Kumiko^^.

Aller assez de blablatage et bonne lecture. A demain!

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 35 : Retour à la normal…

Pendant ce qui me parut une éternité, médecins et agents de police dansèrent autour de moi, une danse de confusion, d'agitation, d'ordre et de geste maladroit et incertain.

Je vis les gens danser un ballet étroit, confus, prendre des objets aux alentours, me toucher de partout, me poser des questions sans attendre de réponse, me mettre plein de fil, me mesurer la tension, me prélever du sang, me soulever pour me reposer.

Puis ils me mirent dans une ambulance et nous partîmes en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. C'était trop rapide, ça bougeait de partout, et je sentis mon estomac protester contre la soudaine vitesse.

Nauséeuse je voulus demander à la personne qui me surveillait de me relever, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. En fait j'étais encore tellement tétanisée contre le fait de savoir que j'étais revenu dans mon monde si soudainement alors que je venais d'accepter mon sort et de commencer à l'apprécier.

Mon environnement semblait se liguer contre moi, contre mon bonheur, et m'arracher à l'espoir d'une vie merveilleuse et emplie de joie…

Alors quand à demander à quelqu'un de me remonter parce que j'avais la gerbe…franchement je m'en foutais un peu ces derniers temps ! J'étais complètement perdue, complètement désespérée de me dire…que peut être je ne le reverrais jamais plus.

De savoir qu'il existait de l'autre côté du temps, qu'il me cherchait peut être…qu'il espérait mon retour…qui n'aura jamais lieu.

Les larmes me vinrent et je me mis à pleurer vivement, pas de douleur, de chagrin.

« -Et merde, murmurais-je la voix brisée, et merde ! Et merde ! Et merde !!!!! »

Le pompier me demanda ce que j'avais, puis voyant que je ne me calmais pas, il m'injecta un calmant qui ne me fit aucun effet.

Mes larmes redoublèrent et rien ne put me calmer. Arrivé à l'hôpital, le pompier qui me surveillait me mena dans une salle ou plusieurs infirmiers et médecins s'occupèrent de moi, me branchèrent à divers machine, tentèrent plusieurs calmants, sans effet.

La douleur d'avoir été séparée de Sesshomaru, d'un monde qui me paraissait enfin comme étant mieux, était bien trop insupportable.

Le pire c'était de me dire que j'allais continuer à vivre ainsi, en me levant le matin, en me demandant ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui, de quelle humeur il serait, comment il aurait été si j'avais été à ses côtés, comment il aurait réagi à telle ou telle parole…

Et de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais profiter de son image, de son odeur, privé à jamais de sentir ses perles inquisitrices sur mon visage, de sentir sa présence à mes côtés…à jamais privé de cela, à jamais séparée de lui par le temps.

D'un côté c'était mon destin, je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas indéfiniment. Parce que c'était ici mon monde d'origine, parce que j'étais né dans ce temps et j'allais mourir dans ce temps. Et que ni le taiyoukai, ni l'espoir, ni mes cris n'y changeraient quoi que se soit…

Alors tant qu'à souffrir, tant qu'à se permettre de crier, de hurler, tant qu'à vider sa peine, autant le faire maintenant et tout de suite, et me laisser mourir ensuite.

Je comprenais ma mère au moins, je comprenais le désespoir qui s'était emparé d'elle quand elle avait appris la mort de mon père. Et son chagrin qui l'avait dévoré de l'intérieur, assombrissant sa propre vue, son propre avenir.

Au final j'étais pareil, j'allais subir le même traitement et me laisser sombrer par la folie. Parce que je n'avais pas l'odeur particulière de miel à mes côtés à mon réveil, parce qu'en voulant regarder la lumière, je ne verrais pas de longs cheveux lisses et argentés, reflet nacré et pâle de la lune en ce monde. Parce que, quand mes peurs et mes craintes s'ouvriront en de multiples plaies, je ne pourrais pas songer à la présence de Sesshomaru à mes côtés, car il ne l'est plus.

Alros que ces médecins aillent se faire voir ailleurs, que ce monde de merde parte en fumée, que mes cris déchirent la nuit gardienne de ma tristesse, que ces imbéciles qui m'entourent aillent pourrir en enfer, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, je ne voulais que crier, je ne voulais que partir, qu'y retourner et tout oublier…

Puis le sommeil me gagna, et alors que mon hurlement se répandait en un écho interminable dans l'établissement, je me surpris à apprécier les hurlements des loups et des chiens, entrant en résonance à ma douleur.

Les médecins s'étaient arrêtés et écouter ces hurlements surpris, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis mon cœur s'apaisa par ses lamentations sauvages, et je m'endormis en espérant n'avoir fait qu'un mauvais rêve.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors quand la lumière d'un soleil pâle traversa le fin rideau de la chambre toute blanche, quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une femme habillée de blanc portant un étrange couvre tête de la même couleur que l'ensemble et qu'elle traînait devant elle un chariot remplie de liquide en pochoir et de plateau, je soupirai à nouveau de tristesse.

J'étais vraiment de retour…

Elle s'approcha de moi et vérifia ma température avant de remarquer que je la regardais :

« -Oh vous êtes réveillée Hatori-kun, fit-elle, comment vous sentez vous ?

-Vidée, répondis-je en regardant la fenêtre et le soleil. » Cette lumière n'avait pas changé en 500 ans d'existence, toujours lumineuse, toujours forte, toujours réchauffant.

Elle me parut glaciale et peu accueillante pourtant.

« -C'est normal, après toutes les larmes que vous avez versée, il aurait été étrange que vous ne vous sentiez pas vidée, me rassura l'infirmière.

-Sûrement, soupirais-je.

-Vous sentez vous mieux du moins ? Nous n'avons pas trouvé l'origine de votre mal…

-C'est un mal que l'on ne peut guérir qu'avec le temps hélas, répondis-je en fermant les yeux. Et j'ai bien peur que même le temps ne puisse m'apaiser…

-Que s'est-il passé ? Hatori-kun, cela fait déjà neuf mois que vous êtes portée disparut dans toute la région de Kyoto et même aux proches abords de Tokyo. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Je…je ne m'en souviens pas, mentis-je, c'est si trouble dans ma tête…

-Vos voisins ont pensés à un suicide mais on vous a retrouvé sur la baie dans ces étranges vêtements… »

Je relevai furtivement la tête et inspectai mon bras : le morceau de tissu avait été remplacé par un bandage propre. C'était la seule chose qu'il me restait de Sesshomaru, le seul souvenir de lui.

Je mis ma main à mon cou et je sentis la perle encore accrochée. Au moins on ne m'avait pas piqué ça.

« -Où est-il ? Demandais-je en catastrophe.

-Qui ça ?

-Mon bandage ? C'est important, où est-il ?

-Il est là, fit l'infirmière en sortant un morceau de tissu de sa veste, on voulait le brûler mais il était si beau et si précieux que j'ai pensé qu'il était important pour vous, alors je l'ai lavé et gardé.

-Merci, murmurais-je en approchant le morceau de tissu près de mon visage, comme si je pouvais imaginer que j'enlaçais Sesshomaru ainsi. »

Je me remis à pleurer, et expliquai que je pleurais sans savoir pourquoi alors que je savais précisément.

Il devait me chercher à l'heure qu'il était…et sans doute ne me trouverait-il jamais. Je devais me faire une raison et une bonne…

« -Je dois vous en parler car vous êtes dans le droit de savoir, intervint alors l'infirmière. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose dans votre corps.

-Quoi donc ?

-Et bien, les calmants n'agissent pas et…enfin c 'est votre sang.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sang, demandais-je le cœur battant.

-Et bien votre corps présente en vérité trois types de sangs répertoriés, dont un qui ressemble plus à du sang de chien que du sang humain.

-Trois sangs mélangés ? Fis-je faussement surprise.

-Oui, normalement votre système immunitaire aurait dû s'en occuper, mais il se trouve que ces trois sangs cohabitent de manière étrange. C'est comme ci votre corps les avait accepté vous comprenez ?

-Oui je comprends…ce n'est pas si grave que ça ?

-Et bien il faudra surveiller, parce que cela peut engendrer de grave conséquence sur le déroulement de votre corps…

-Vous n'allez pas me garder en quarantaine pour cela ? M'exclamais-je. Je refuse de servir de cobaye !

-Ce n'est pas ça, se défendit-elle tel un criminel, nous ne voulons que votre bien-être et…

-Alors retenez bien ceci, ces trois sangs ne me font rien, je vais sortir de cet hôpital, reprendre ma vie de lycéenne et vous allez m'oublier une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Elle voulut argumenter les raisons du prolongement de mes examens médicaux mais j'étais formelle et tant que je possédais les droits sur moi, personne ne me retiendrait dans un établissement, sous peine de poursuite judiciaire !

Elle abandonna bien vite et informa le médecin en charge de mon cas de tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

Ce dernier vint à ma rencontre et tenta désespérément de me faire changer d'avis. Il se prit un tel râteau qu'il aurait pu postulé chez Jardiland ! J'étais têtue avant et même maintenant, après avoir tant de fois résister à un seigneur démoniaque, rien ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis.

Alors ils achevèrent les formalités et je fus bientôt reconduite chez moi…du moins dans ce qui était autrefois mon chez moi.

Car la pancarte annonçant « Hatori » avait été remplacé par un « Miageru » des plus détestables et je sus que mon combat ne faisait que commencer. Alors je gravis les marches du temple une à une, me remémorant à quel point cela m'était difficile autrefois. J'arrivais toujours en haut en sueur, et il me fallait quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle.

Puis je pestais contre celui qui avait fabriqué ses marches et quand je me souvenais qu'il s'agissait de mon père, à chaque fois je me mordais la lèvre et je regrettais.

Mais plus maintenant. Je gravis les marches une à une, et quand enfin j'arrivai en haut, j'avais réussi à être plus calme qu'en bas.

Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds en tenue de miko portait de lourds cartons et m'annonça sans me regarder :

« -Désolé mais le temple est fermé au visiteur pour le moment, il sera réouvert dans quelques jours.

-Heureusement que je ne suis pas un visiteur alors, rétorquais-je. »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna si vite qu'elle en fit tomber ses cartons. Elle pâlit d'abord, puis rougit avant de balbutier :

« -Ha…Hatori-kun tu…tu es de retour ?

-Oui, je suis rentrée chez moi pourquoi ? Ca pose un problème ? Ajoutais-je aussitôt.

-Et bien…nous pensions que tu étais…enfin que tu n'allais plus revenir et…enfin…

-Et dans ton immense bonté tu as jugés nécessaire de reprendre mes affaires familiales et de reprendre en charge le temple, bien sûr avec l'accord divin du maire de la ville et avec le soutien de tes parents influents, poursuivis-je, vraiment Miageru-kun je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous autres pauvres mortelles du monde commun ! Que serons nous sans ta bienveillance divine ? »

L'avantage à supporter Sesshomaru, c'était qu'on pouvait s'entraîner au sarcasme poignant toute la journée pour être diabolique et méchant par la suite avec Naomi Miageru. Parce qu'elle était du même genre, en plus féminine, plus pitoyable et moins digne.

Elle ne lui ressemblait que dans un sens en fait : Sesshomaru portait un masque, elle était entièrement ce masque !

Alors quand à retourner sa fourberie contre quelqu'un autant que se soit contre elle. Elle était bien trop bonne et trop gentille pour se permettre de rétorquer à de pareilles insultes et même si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine, je la vis partir vers sa maison.

Ca c'est fait ! Pensai-je.

Puis je rentrai chez moi et attendis la venue du maire ainsi que des parents de Naomi et de cette dernière.

Ils frappèrent au portail principal et entrèrent sans que je leur donne l'autorisation. J'avais remis ma tenue de miko et je balayai l'extérieur quand ils pénétrèrent dans la cour intérieure :

« -On ne vous a jamais apprit à attendre l'autorisation avant d'entrer chez les gens ? M'enquis-je en balayant le sol comme le faisait Reiko-sama.

-Hatori-kun quelle insolence ! Se plaignit le maire. Alors que nous étions venu voir comment tu te portais…

-Vraiment ? Quelle générosité monsieur le maire, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux de temps de compassion. Pourtant vous continuez à interrompre cette activité importante. Si vous avez le moindre respect pour les traditions, vous attendre bien gentiment à l'entrée que je vienne vous voir. »

Ce qu'ils ne firent pas. Ils restèrent là, debout dans la cour et attendirent que j'eus terminé de balayer pour briser le silence et me demander :

« -Hatori-kun, pouvons nous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je ne peux vous le révéler Monsieur le maire, fis-je en rangeant le balaie et en retirant la poussière de ma tunique.

-Et pourquoi cela ? S'enquit le père de Naomi, nous sommes en droit de savoir !

-Absolument pas Miageru-sama, haussais-je, vous êtes en droit de demander mais pas de savoir ! Je suis en droit de décider ou non si je révèle ce qui est considéré comme étant personnel ! »

Il se tut et me regarda, soufflé par tant de perspicacité mélangée dans de l'insolence. Je n'oubliais pas qu'il était mon aîné, loin de là, mais lui semblait oublier ce que j'étais, le respect qu'il me devait ainsi que l'intimité qui m'était due.

Il ne trouva rien à rétorquer et le maire poursuivit :

« -Excusez nous Hatori-kun, vous semblez plus…énergique qu'avant.

-Disons que de mémoire j'ai beaucoup changé en effet. Je vous dirais simplement que j'ai vécu ce que personne ici n'aura jamais à vivre, j'ai subi plus qu'une vie de martyr et j'ai enduré plus de souffrance qu'en dix ans d'enfermement. Alors oui j'ai changé, j'ai beaucoup appris et je suis maintenant de retour contre mon gré ! Alors navrée d'être aussi directe, aussi cinglante, mais je ne veux qu'une seule chose, qu'on me laisse sombrer dans le chagrin en paix ! »

Naomi voulut protester mais un regard du maire l'en dissuada. Il me regarda dans les yeux et à travers ses rides, il sembla comprendre un soupçon de ce que je ressentais. Alors il se retourna, sous le regard surpris des Miageru, et avant d'ordonner le départ, annonça :

« -Tu sembles avoir beaucoup mûrie Kumiko-chan, fit-il, alors ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que ta défunte mère, tu es bien plus que ça.

-Je n'ai pas vécu la même chose qu'elle…, précisais-je, alors le résultat ne sera pas le même…je ne l'ai pas perdu, je l'ai quitté sans le vouloir.

-Alors si tu le veux vraiment tu le retrouveras. »

Puis ils partirent en me laissant à mes pensées. Si je voulais je le retrouverai ?

Si seulement c'était vrai, si seulement c'était possible…alors je ne serais même pas là en train de remettre à neuf la clôture de l'arbre sacré.

En me redressant je remarquai une chose que je n'avais jamais vu : l'arbre était le même que celui où j'avais rencontré Sesshomaru, et ses fleurs commençaient tout juste à apparaître en de petit bourgeon.

Dire que j'avais passé l'hiver sur l'île des captifs et chez Kagome…

Kagome…elle au moins elle avait réussi à être heureuse, mais à quel prix ? Elle avait laissé derrière elle ses parents, sa famille, son petit frère, ses amis, un avenir dans ce monde et tout cela pour Inuyasha.

Moi aussi j'étais prête à sacrifier ma vie d'ici pour rester auprès de Sesshomaru. J'aurais cédé mon temple à Naomi et j'aurais disparu de leur vie pour toujours.

Mais le destin ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi suis-je rentrée ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas rester ?

Que devais-je faire dans ce monde pour devoir y retourner ?

Face au ciel sans réponse je ne pus que soupirer et rentrer chez moi pour me préparer au lendemain : je devais retrouver du travail et retourner au lycée pour rattraper le temps perdu…une année en fait.

Qu'importe, de toute façon j'allais redoubler alors…et puis maintenant je pouvais faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts.

Mais en me couchant dans mon lit, un sentiment d'angoisse surgit du néant : et si j'étais parti dans le passé pour m'entraîner et que j'étais prête ? Alors je ne pourrais pas y retourner ?

Cela signifierait que j'ai été envoyée 500 ans en arrière pour parfaire mon éducation et me préparer à un avenir dans cette époque ? Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi j'y suis née et j'y ai grandi…

Pourtant je ne voulais pas. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, et ce chez moi c'était là-bas, auprès de Sesshomaru, de Kathan, de Tandra, d'Isis, de Jaken, d'Hikari et de Kotetsu ! C'était là-bas qu'était ma famille et nulle part ailleurs…

Je m'endormis sur ce désir, qui se déroula même jusqu'en rêve dans lequel je me revoyais laver les vêtements de Sesshomaru tout en bavardant joyeusement avec Kathan et Tandra.

L'eau était claire et pure, et le soleil tapait doucement sur nos corps courbés. Le sol était rugueux et les cailloux s'enfonçaient dans ma chaire impitoyablement mais j'aimais sentir ce contact froid et terne. J'aimais sentir l'odeur de la poussière sur mes vêtements et sentir le linge salle s'enrouler autour de ma main dans l'eau. Les tenues de Sesshomaru étaient bien difficiles à laver mais c'était mes préférées. J'aimais à l'imaginer dedans, son corps froissant le tissu doux à chacun de ses gestes, les pans des manches retombant à chacune de ses actions.

Et de le rêver ainsi me rendit si nostalgique.

Tout dans mon corps voulait retourner là-bas, toutes les fibres de mon corps se sentaient appelés par le passé, par ces souvenirs que j'avais vécus, par ces moments où j'avais enfin eu cette sensation de vivre pleinement, sensation qui s'était enfuie dans mes hurlements de douleur au retour.

Quand je me réveillai, ce fus pour éteindre immédiatement le réveil qui allait sonner et pour m'étirer. Je m'étais habituée à me lever en même temps voire un peu avant le soleil pour saluer la contemplation de sa victoire sur les ténèbres de la nuit.

Alors je me redressais et partis prendre une douche en vitesse avant d'enfiler rapidement mon uniforme de lycéenne…qui me sembla trop large. J'avais vraiment maigrie depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais portée

Soupirant, je me mis devant le miroir et m'arrêtai choquée : je ne reconnus pas du tout l'image. C'était sensé être moi, seulement j'étais plus fine, les courbes parfaitement prononcées, de longues jambes que je ne me connaissais pas, un visage élancé aux traits lisses, un regard charmeur mais néanmoins assombrie par les récents évènements. Mes cheveux étaient vraiment trop longs et il fallait que je les attache. Alors je pris le temps de me faire une queue de cheval haute puis de rassembler mes cheveux en une longue natte bien serrée.

Juste avant de partir, je m'assurais d'avoir mon bento, mon sac, la perle autour de mon cou et…le morceau de tissu.

Plutôt que de le suspendre à mon sac, je l'attachai solidement à ma natte et laissai les pans de tissu pendre avec cette dernière. C'était assez original et je gardais la présence de Sesshomaru avec moi, sur moi plutôt que dans un sac.

Je ne voulais pas l'oublier et au moins, dès que je tournerai la tête, je sentirais cette odeur de miel que même la lessive ne pouvait vaincre.

C'était ma seule consolation, ma seule raison de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir et d'espérer encore qu'un jour je le retrouverai.

Puis je sortis du temple, descendis les marches sans tomber ni trébucher, et arrivai sur la route où un groupe d'élève m'attendait avec Naomi.

Je m'arrêtai et tous chuchotèrent entre eux en me regardant. Au moins s'ils voulaient cancaner, ils pourraient le faire de manière plus discrète.

Et pas devant ma maison bon sang. Mais bon je n'étais pas apparue depuis longtemps et je n'avais pas su justifié mon absence alors les rumeurs allaient bon train : quand ce n'était pas « elle a traîné dans les quartiers loubards » ou « elle s'est fait enlevé par une mafia étrangère », c'était le terrible et pourtant vrai « elle a été enlevé par des extraterrestre ! ».

Si, je vous jure je l'ai entendu !

Poursuivant mon chemin, j'arrivai plus vite au lycée que tous, peut être parce que j'avais un bon pas et pas eux…

Les faits étant que quand je suis arrivée chez le directeur, ce dernier n'étant pas surpris, il me donna mon nouvel emploi du temps et me pria de rejoindre en vitesse mes professeurs pour voir avec eux comment gérer le rattrapage.

Soupirant, je sortis de son bureau et empruntai les couloirs pour me rendre en salle des professeurs. Plusieurs personnes s'étonnèrent à mon passage et reculèrent précipitamment de peur que je ne sois un fantôme peut être…

En salle des professeurs, il fut convenu que je resterai deux heures après les cours pour rattraper mon retard et espérer passer les examens de fins d'année.

Puis les cours commencèrent et la routine s'installa de nouveau.

Toutefois, ma compréhension des leçons était comme plus clair, et mes aptitudes au sport bien meilleur que celles des autres.

En fait cela me paraissait d'une facilité déconcertante et je me surpris à bien vite m'ennuyer durant ces cours. Seul le club de Tir à l'Arc me paraissait moins ennuyant…au début du moins.

Quand ils me virent arriver pour demander une inscription, Naomi éclata d'un rire mauvais et me mit au défi de la battre à ce sport pour y rentrer.

Elle n'était pas mauvaise au contraire. Sa position était parfaite, son arc en bonne position, elle s'exerçait avec brio. Elle tira et la seule et unique flèche autorisée vint se ficher pile poil au centre.

Satisfaite elle se retourna vers moi :

« -Essaie donc de faire mieux, si tu gagnes je partirais du club mais si tu perds…tu seras mon esclave pendant un mois. »

La chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire ! Je ne m'étais jamais soumise au démon le plus puissant du Japon d'antan, alors ce n'était pas pour perdre contre une petite gamine pourrie gâtée !

Le simple fait qu'elle songe à m'avoir comme esclave était une insulte à la personne de Sesshomaru et cela ne m'en donna que davantage à agir.

Je pris l'arc, sentis son esprit parcourir le flux de mes veines, encochai la flèche dans laquelle j'y fis couler ma volonté et je sentis mon esprit partir en quête de la cible à relier.

« -Je n'appartiens à personne ! Précisais-je avant de tirer. »

Ma flèche partit en plein centre de la cible, découpant nettement celle de Naomi en deux parties également répartis dont l'une d'elle tomba par terre.

Puis ma flèche s'enfonça dans la cible et seul la plume y resta. Toute l'autre extrémité s'était enfoncé dans la cible et ressortait par derrière.

Je rendis l'arc et regardai tous les autres. Ils étaient stupéfaits et leurs yeux ressortaient de leurs orbites de manières effrayantes. Naomi en resta tétanisée de surprise. Moi je m'approchai de ma flèche et la ressortis comme si elle n'était faite que de plume, d'un coup sec. Puis je la tendis à la représentante du club et partis :

« -Désolé pour la flèche, finalement je n'ai pas envie de faire ce genre d'exercice, je ne veux pas vous priver de mademoiselle irréprochable. »

On m'avait rattrapé et j'étais entrée dans le club après deux jours de refus. Naomi n'y avait d'ailleurs pas remis les pieds, bien trop inquiète pour son avenir.

Elle m'avait pourri l'existence pendant si longtemps, et voyant la puissance avec laquelle j'avais balayé sa prestance, elle avait de quoi avoir peur. Mais je m'en moquai en fait. Je pouvais crâner de tout ce que je pouvais, être la meilleure partout, mais je n'en ressentais aucune gloire. Tout cela, je l'avais acquis par la sueur et le sang et maintenant c'était une part de moi. Certes je devais fasciner : la moins que rien inutile et incapable disparaissait et réapparaissait neuf mois plus tard en sachant tout faire, douée et farouche.

Alors cela attirait forcément les regards. La Kuminaze n'était plus de ce monde, maintenant c'était Hatori-sama. Chose que je n'aimais pas trop après avoir été appelé « Kumiko-sama » par les villageois reconnaissants de mes dons de miko.

Ici les mikos n'étaient pas aussi respectées, et leurs arts même avaient disparus. N'importe qui pouvait porter les tenues caractéristiques et c'était une insulte pour les vrais mikos. Reiko-sama s'en retournerait dans sa propre tombe !

Pourtant je n'y arrivais pas. Après une semaine, j'étais redevenue plus ou moins la même qu'avant, et mon existence m'ennuyait de jour en jour. Je pensais sans cesse à lui, à ses objectifs, je regrettais tout le temps de n'avoir agi différemment, de n'avoir profité assez de cet autre monde qu'était notre passé.

Je me rendais compte, en rentrant le soir chez moi, que je ne pouvais plus vivre comme avant. Parce que ce passé me manquait, parce que je n'étais pas chez moi ici, plus maintenant et par-dessus tout parce qu'ici il n'y avait personne qui m'attendait.

Comparée à Kagome, je n'avais pas le droit de décider, de choisir entre une famille et un amoureux, entre une vie tranquille et confortable et une vie remplie d'aventure et de joie. Je n'avais pas eu de choix à faire et j'en ressentais une immense frustration et jalousie. Pourquoi Kagome avait eu le droit et pas moi ?

Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun moyen de revenir ?

Puis quand le sentiment de jalousie avait disparu, il n'en restait que de la tristesse. Après trois semaines de retour à la normal, alors que nous accueillons les fêtes du printemps, j'avais complètement abandonné l'espoir d'y retourner. Je commençais même à me demander si Sesshomaru me chercherait ou s'il n'avait pas simplement hausser les épaules et était retourné à ses occupations personnelles.

J'en oubliais l'odeur de son corps, la couleur de ses yeux et même quand j'invoquais dans ma tête son image, elle se déformait sans cesse et je n'étais jamais fixée sur mes souvenirs. Je n'avais que quelques brides de souvenirs maintenant, et quand je m'en remémorais, un peu plus chaque fois, les détails disparaissaient, et l'envie partait.

Je me laissais alors vivre, mener une existence malheureuse, privé de tout, jusqu'à ce que même la faim ne me manque.

Un mois après mon retour, on nous annonça une sortie scolaire, rien de bien anormal. Oui, j'étais revenu à la normal et tout cela me tuait doucement. Ce n'était plus mon chez moi, mais cela restait mon monde. J'y étais née et j'y allais mourir, plus tôt que je ne le pensais.


	40. Chapter 36

Pouarf! Quel séjour...

Désolé du petit temps que cela a prit mais voici le chapitre que vous attendiez toutes^^. J'ai ainsi le plaisir de vous annoncer que...la fiction s'achève ici.

Partez pas!!!!!!!!!!Je blaguais!!! C'était une blague, une plaisanterie! Oulala, c'est pas encore fini, pour votre plus grande joie. Après tout les relations commencent mais il reste à Kumiko beaucoup de péripétie passionnante, d'émotion à vivre alors restez avec nous.

Réponses à quelques questions:

-l'image que j'ai des loups ne m'est pas venu de Princesse Mononoke même si au fond cela y ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs =_=. Ce n'est que après que je m'en suis rendu compte et j'espère que cela ne portera aucunement préjudice. C'est une idée que j'ai en tête depuis assez longtemps, et j'aurais pu choisir un autre animal sauvage mais j'ai un amour inconditionnel pour les loups alors...voila^^.

-concernant le fait que la transfusion du sang des Captifs n'ai pas été mentionné dans le chapitre concerné, sachez que c'est tout à fait normal. Je n'ai pas annoncé non plus, les coups de genoux et de poings, les petites brulures et autre...j'ai simplement fais référence à des tortures plus répandues durant son séjour voila tout. Soyez rassuré, on ne lui a pas enlever le rein ou forcer à manger un de ces morceaux de chair (je ne pousserai pas la cruauté jusque là, même si dans l'histoire humaine cela s'est déjà produit de manière tout bonnement inhumain, avec comme exemple des soldats durant la guerre d'Algerie mais bon...parlons d'autres choses). Donc c'est normal que vous ne l'ayez pas lu dans le chapitre car il n'est mentionné que de manière rapide et survolé (l'essentiel du chapitre étant plutôt retourné autour des captifs et de l'instant de leur libération).

-concernant le rêve que Kumiko a fait, durant lequel elle voit la mort de Reiko et la destruction du village de Takeru, et bien comme cela est dit, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve...enfin vous me connaissez, avec mes écrits, il faut être parano et voir des trucs là où il n'y en a pas.

-pour finir memelyne, tu as bien synthétisé l'ensemble du chapitre, cependant je ne peux répondre à toutes tes paroles. En effet Kumiko a enfin remarqué ses sentiments envers Sesshomaru et sa discussion avec Reiko lui a permit de comprendre que les fuir ne changera rien. Et que, plutôt de les étouffer, le mieux serait de les laisser éclore et de laisser son coeur la guider. Quand à Sesshomaru, je pense que je ne ferais jamais de chapitre avec son point de vue, tout simplement parce que cela serait bien trop horrible par rapport au vrai, à celui que nous aimons toutes. Quand à ses sentiments, et bien si nous le savions le mystère et l'histoire en elle-même serait bien moins intéressante. Même moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent (c'est incroyable pourtant mais vrai^^'). Ce n'est même pas que j'ai décidé ou non, c'est simplement que j'essaie de faire vivre ces personnages, avec leur caractère, leur façon d'être, et franchement, je n'arrive pas moi même à comprendre ce Sesshomaru...mais qui peut le comprendre? A par Kumiko peut être...c'est une idée à exploiter..._

Bref, comme vous venez de le voir, je fais de mon mieux pour poster des chapitres intéressants et répondre à vos questions, alors si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas. Ne serait-ce que pour demander des trucs dans le genre "quand Kotetsu parle de son passé à Kumiko, est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il l'aime?", s'il y a des choses que vous voulez savoir, je suis toute ouverte à vos questions^^.

Bonne lecture, savourez ce chapitre mais prenez garde, les comportements ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être...

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 36 : Ce que je devais faire

La date du voyage scolaire annoncé arriva très vite, et toute ma classe s'organisait avec entrain. En tant que meilleur membre du club de Tir à l'Arc, et puisque la représentante n'était pas du même niveau et qu'elle n'allait pas participer à la sortie, je me devais de le représentait à arborant ma tenue de miko. Personnellement je m'en fichais, mais j'étais bien l'une des seules à devoir m'habiller ainsi. Et puis comme j'étais la seule à tenir un temple dans la région d'Hakodate, il fallait bien que je montre mes activités.

Alors quand nous arrivâmes à destination, plusieurs élèves des autres classes me prirent en photo avec mon arc et mon carquois et des touristes en firent de même.

Puis nous partîmes en direction du musée pour commencer la visite.

Un homme, d'un âge assez avancé, s'avança vers nous et nous salua brièvement avant d'entamer la conversation avec notre professeur :

« -C'est un plaisir de vous voir, salua-t-il en abaissant le dos. Je suis Hijiro Sakamura, le représentant et responsable du musée des secrets de l'époque Sengoku Jidai. Nous exposons actuellement des œuvres d'art étrange, des reliques anciennes et avons pensé à ressortir certaines de nos vieilles pièces rares dont des statues épiques et des manuscrits secrets et anciens.

-Merci beaucoup, fit le professeur en saluant également, c'est un plaisir que de pouvoir voir de telles merveilles.

-M'autorisez vous à être votre guide ? S'enquit le directeur en me regardant attentivement.

-Bien sûr, répondit le professeur en pensant qu'il lui parlait. »

Il l'ignora et attendit une réponse de ma part, réponse que je dus formuler car tous me regardaient :

« -Si l'humeur vous en dit, bredouillais-je un peu méfiante.

-Merci bien, reprit-il tout heureux. »

Et la visite commença. Quelques élèves vinrent à mes côtés et me demandèrent si je connaissais ce vieux. Répondant négativement, ils arrivèrent rapidement à la conclusion que le vieux était un pervers abouti.

Puis la visite commença, allant d'abord par quelques galeries d'art ancien, de magnifique peinture de noble, des toiles raffinées et poétiques, puis nous passâmes dans l'atelier de fabrique des vêtements de soie dans lequel le vieux (je l'appelle le vieux mais il est bien plus jeune que Takeru-sama) nous expliqua la confection des habits, leurs entretiens.

« -Et vous savez, ces vêtements de soie sont très difficile à laver à cause justement de la façon dont on les fabrique, Aujourd'hui il n'existe aucune trace de la façon dont on s'en occupait et nous pensons que les nobles les brûlaient.

-Ce qui est totalement faux, ricanais-je. »

Tous se retournèrent et le vieux me toisa avant de s'avancer :

« -Vous semblez en savoir long sur le sujet mademoiselle, alors nous vous écoutons. »

Prise au piège de ma propre bêtise, je m'avançai et expliquai la façon dont il fallait laver les vêtements en soie. Parce que c'était le même tissu que portait Sesshomaru et que j'en avais tellement lavé. Le geste me vint naturellement et je me perdis dans les méandres des souvenirs qui s'étaient échappés. Parler du passé, de la manière, des choses me permit de retrouver un semblant de mémoire et je me surpris à revoir les visages de Kathan et de Tandra souriantes au bord du ruisseau.

Quand j'eus achevé mon explication, on m'applaudit et le vieux s'avança :

« -Comment savez vous tout cela ?

-Ma famille a tenu un temple ancien pendant de nombreuses générations, les traditions se sont toujours transmises c'est tout, mentis-je.

-Cela explique dont votre tenue, commenta le directeur, bien sûr vous savez ce que c'est.

-C'est un apparat traditionnel portée autrefois par les mikos. C'était des femmes aux pouvoirs spirituelles important et respectée dans la religion.

-Exactement. »

Puis nous poursuivîmes la visite durant toute la journée. Le vieux directeur me regardait souvent, attendant un commentaire de ma part et le recevant avec satisfaction, comme s'il me mettait à l'épreuve.

Quand les galeries de la noblesse et celle des paysans furent terminées, nous passâmes à l'architecture, tout en expliquant les différentes constructions de l'époque, de la plus pratique à la plus luxueuse en passant par les modestes et les constructions de guerre.

Puis nous débouchâmes sur une salle de géographie découvrant une carte du Japon d'avant. En regardant bien, j'y découvris que ma falaise n'avait pas toujours existé.

« -Incroyable, murmurais-je.

-N'est-ce pas, intervint le professeur, avant notre ville n'était entouré que de forêt et il y avait plein de petit village aux environs.

-Mais et la falaise de mon temple alors ?

-C'est très simple, interrompit le directeur, d'après nos registres, il y a à peu près deux cents ans, il y eu un tremblement de terre et toute la façade que vous voyez ici est devenu une île. Avec le temps cette île s'est perdue en mer et a sombrée. »

Alors l'arbre qui se trouvait dans mon temple…était bien le même qui avait vu ma rencontre avec Sesshomaru. Etait-ce le lien entre le temps ?

Kagome m'avait dit une fois que l'arbre sacré de son temple était un arbre des âges, et qu'il avait permit grâce au pouvoir de la perle de relier les deux époques. L'arbre était son lien avec Inuyasha et lui avait permit de revenir souvent.

Mon arbre serait aussi un arbre des âges ? C'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de rentrer. Et même si j'espérais grandement, j'avais peur d'être déçue.

Alors je fermais la porte à ce petit flot d'espoir et reprit ce masque que je m'étais fabriquée durant ces quatre semaines.

Puis nous passâmes à une autre salle qui m'arrêta totalement :

« -Cette salle est une salle réservé à l'histoire des créatures mystiques du Japon, expliqua le vieux directeur, elle regroupe les archives et preuve qu'ils ont bel et bien existés autrefois ainsi que des histoires et mythes qu'on ne raconte plus de nos jours. »

Nous suivîmes le guide qui nous présenta un tableau d'un peintre célèbre. Il y avait plein de youkai inférieur qui se jetait sur un village. Les visages étaient emprunts de colère, de hargne, de haine et de soif de sang, ceux des villageois étaient emprunts de peur.

« -Comme vous le savez, cette époque est non seulement une période de trouble pour la population mais aussi une époque dangereuse dans laquelle la croyance et les mythes avaient une grande importance. Les peuples respectaient la nature car il la craignait et…

-Faux, ils la respectaient car nous avions tout à apprendre d'elle, corrigeais-je brusquement.

-Hatori-kun, silence ! M'ordonna le professeur.

-Allons professeur, le meilleur moyen de punir un enfant insolent et ignorant c'est de jouer à son jeu. Soit, poursuivit le directeur, puisque tu sembles mieux connaître le sujet sur cette époque d'un expert en la matière, alors nous t'écoutons. »

Il s'écarta et me laissa la place, pensant certainement que je me tairai et demanderai pardon en rougissant. Et bien qu'il s'en prenne plein la figure :

« -Cette illustration est une réalisation incarnant une attaque d'une horde de youkai sur un village cible. Ce genre d'attaque était assez rare et il fallait une grande concentration d'énergie négative pour que cela s'opère ou une bonne raison pour liguer les youkais contre un seul village. »

Je regardai alentour si tout le monde m'écoutai et surveillai d'un œil averti le vieux directeur qui ne protestait pas.

Puis je poursuivis :

« -Si vous jetez un regard attentif au niveau du village vous découvrirez que certaines de ces maisons sont construites de manière plus décorés, plus complexes aussi et qu'elles s'en trouvent plus agrandi. Cela prouve qu'il s'agit d'un village non commun, peut être accueillait-il la maisonnée d'un seigneur ou d'un des nobles courtisans au service d'un Shogun. Le fait étant que la présence des monstres est bien déterminée sur le tableau, prenant tout l'espace disponible, certainement une technique du peintre pour raconter l'extraordinaire déploiement de force des créatures. La scène est avant le combat, c'est une préparation à un carnage. Les habitants fuient sans regarder où ils vont et les maisons brûlent déjà. Cela ne signifie qu'une seule chose : le village a été attaqué auparavant et les youkais se sont réunis pour se nourrir des âmes et de la chair des survivants.

-C'est une belle démonstration, applaudit le vieux directeur mais il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu, cependant n'importe qui doué en art pourrait en dire autant. Parle nous donc de ceci. »

Nous le suivîmes et il s'arrêta juste devant une vitrine contenant une peau de serpent incroyablement translucide et écaillé.

Cette couleur me rappelait celle des Lamias et en regardant le titre, je reconnus tout de suite à qui elle avait appartenu.

« -Nous t'écoutons jeune fille, si tu sais mieux que tout le monde.

-Je connais bien l'époque Sengoku Jidai, rétorquais-je. Je n'ai jamais dis que je savais tout sur tout.

-Ha, alors tu avoues ton erreur ?

-Quelle erreur ? Je n'ai aucunement fais d'erreur jusqu'ici !

-Pourtant tu sembles incapable de te prononcer concernant ceci ! S'exclama le directeur en montrant la peau.

-Bien sûr que je le peux ! C'est très simple, la texture et la couleur de cette peau rappelle celle du serpent toutefois un serpent de cette taille n'existe pas au Japon. Pourtant cette peau a été trouvé sur une armure de samouraï d'après l'écriteau mais son appartenance remonte à plus loin. L'organisation des écailles laissent à penser que le porteur de cette peau pouvait se mouvoir et à l'horizontal et à la vertical et tout laisse à croire que ce dernier n'était pas qu'un simple serpent. Je dirais même que cette peau était la peau de Shenryu, le taiyoukai qui gouvernait les Lamias. Les Lamias étaient des youkais, toutes femelles sauf le mal, à corps de serpent dont seul le visage et les yeux rappelaient les hommes. Elles étaient dotées d'un chant particulier qui envoûtait leurs victimes afin qu'ils ne se débattent pas pendant qu'elle les digérait, cela était aussi puissant qu'un venin mais plus efficace car le chant empoisonnait directement les tympans. »

Le vieux rata un battement de cœur et blêmit en m'entendant. Pourtant il n'en dit rien et m'écouta plus attentivement :

« -Ce chant était un venin car il utilisait la mémoire de sa victime. La victime devait connaître une femme dans ses souvenirs et récemment, une femme qu'il voyait fréquemment, la plupart du temps c'était leurs femmes, leurs mères, ou leurs filles. Les voix de ces femmes sortaient alors de la gorge des Lamias et paralysaient indubitablement les victimes. Le seul moyen de contrer le chant était de perturber le chant avec la bonne voix, autrement il en serait impossible. »

Raconter tout cela m'avait rappelé la façon dont nous nous étions battu Sesshomaru et moi contre Shenryu. Ce fut un combat important et c'était la première fois que je sauvais quelqu'un comme lui. Mais il avait été si brave et il avait tué le serpent en invoquant de son épée un dragon gigantesque et destructeur qui avait complètement rôti le serpent, d'où la couleur émeraude un peu roussi de la peau de serpent. Et parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres peaux qui avaient cette teinte à ma connaissance, j'en avais déduis qu'elle avait appartenu à Shenryu.

Quand je me tus, mon regard se porta sur le vieux qui s'avança le souffle court :

« -Comment savez vous ceci jeune fille ?

-Heu…

-Ne me dîtes pas que ce savoir est transmis par génération car mêmes les archives les plus secrètes de l'état sont connus d'une poignée d'homme dont je fais partis…

-Et bien…

-Aurais-tu eu un contact avec l'un de ces hommes ?

-Je ne sais pas…, tentais-je il fallait que je m'en sorte, peut être…je ne m'en souviens plus.

-C'est grave, est-ce qu'il t'a raconté autre chose ?

-Peut être tout ce qui concerne l'époque Sengoku Jidai comme si j'y avais vécu, ajoutais-je.

-Alors peut être sauras-tu toi. »

Il me prit par la main et nous mena devant une porte fermée par un cadenas gros comme un écran de télévision. Il en retira les chaînes et l'ouvrit en le laissant tomber par terre, provoquant un gros brouhaha dans tout le couloir.

Puis il ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes tous. Je restai sur le pallier, le souffle coupé.

La salle était ronde, totalement, et présentait divers objet enroulé dans des tissus fins. Mais ce qui m'avait choqué c'était la grandeur de certains objets, à savoir ceux qui étaient au centre.

Il fallait au moins le double d'une couverture d'un lit double pour les recouvrir entièrement sur la longueur.

Le vieux alluma la lumière et expliqua :

« -Ces objets ont été retrouvés sur une île non loin de la côte d'extrême ouest mais nous n'avons jamais pu déterminé l'histoire ou la provenance de ces biens. »

Il retira le drap de plusieurs objets et mon cœur se serra : des livres, des outils d'agriculture, des fouets, des armes fabriqués en os, des tapisseries incroyablement belle tissées dans une texture qui titillait ma mémoire.

« -Impossible, murmurais-je.

-Ces objets ont tous été entreposé ici en attendant de trouver l'origine véritable de leur histoire, poursuivit le vieux, peut être que vous connaissez…

-Quel est le nom de cette île ? Demandais-je.

-L'île des Captifs. »

Je sentis la nausée m'envahir en même temps que les souvenirs surgirent de ma mémoire.

J'inspirai profondément et relevai la tête pour écouter la suite :

« -Et que savez vous de cette histoire déjà ? Demanda le professeur.

-Et bien tout nous vient de ce livre, décrit le directeur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

-Il y a plus de 800 ans de cela, les créatures appelés Captifs qui vivaient paisiblement sur cette île furent soumis à l'esclavage par les hommes et un règne de terreur s'ensuivit, raconta le vieux, d'après ce livre, ces créatures étaient trop pacifistes et ne connaissaient rien en l'art de la guerre. En revanche il ne mentionne nullement les différents dirigeants qui les avaient soumis. Ce livre ne fait mention que de quelques passages de cette histoire, comme l'horrible épreuve que cela fut de survivre au temps de l'esclavage ou encore certains symboles comme l'œil ou la peau…Puis il explique les différentes statues que nous avons retrouvé dans un temple. »

Suite à cela, le vieux déposa doucement le livre et retira les draps d'une statue. C'était bel et bien un captif, je le reconnus avec ses longues oreilles et sa tête d'éléphant sans trompe et au nez d'hippopotame. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de toge longue et portait un bâton sur lequel était posé un livre qu'il lisait.

« -C'était de grands savants, poursuivit le directeur, et pourtant leur histoire demeure dans le plus grand secret.

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda alors Naomi.

-Ca Miageru-kun c'est un Captif expliquais-je, un habitant de l'île.

-Alors vous le savez ça aussi ! S'exclama le directeur, parlez m'en plus.

-Je…je ne sais pas grand-chose, me défendis-je, je devais vraiment faire attention à mes paroles.

-C'est un captif ? C'est moche…, continua Naomi.

-Peut être, intervint le vieux, mais en attendant ils ont vraiment existés ! Nous avons retrouvés des os et des traces de leurs existences. De plus ils étaient dotés de l'écriture et d'intelligence car leurs ouvrages possédaient déjà la science que nous avons aujourd'hui mais à des fins plus scientifiques et non utilitaires.

-Comme un peuple avancé, s'étonna un garçon, genre Atlantis et tout…

-Pas vraiment, d'après les archives, ils sont venus du continent japonais pour fuir les guerres qui s'y déroulaient, corrigea le directeur.

-Et que savez vous d'autres ? S'enquit le professeur vraiment fasciné. »

Le vieux attrapa un autre drap et le retira. Mon cœur bondit quand je vis l'autre statue : c'était une femme aux longs cheveux, portant les habits d'une miko, qui tenait entre ses bras un bébé captif endormi. Seulement…les traits de la statue étaient exactement les mêmes que celle qui les avait inspirés, moi en l'occurrence.

« -Au début de cette visite, j'ai été interpellé par votre ressemblance avec la statue et plus je vous regarde, mais j'ai la sensation que vous êtes elle, pourtant c'est impossible, soupira le vieux.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Une prêtresse miko dont la présence a permit la libération d'après ce livre. C'était une jeune vierge à la beauté grande qui fut capturé pour le plaisir du dernier souverain. Toutefois nous ne savons pas grand-chose d'autre si ce n'est qu'elle s'est fait appelé autrement et qu'elle a subis nombreuses tortures et traitements douloureux. Elle est vénérée comme étant l'insoumise, l'appel à l'espoir et la femme porteuse de liberté. » Je retins un sourire à ces mots et écoutai la suite, trop touchée par cette attention venant des Captifs :

« -Grâce à elle, grâce à ses hurlements de douleurs, le chevalier blanc est apparus et a libéré les captifs, récita le vieux en lisant le livre. »

Puis il retira le deuxième drap, celui de la statue la plus haute et au centre, laissant découvrir la magnificence de celui pour qui mon cœur battait. Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise en le revoyant, comme ci j'avais osé l'oublier une seule fois.

Il se tenait bien droit et son regard, porté au lointain, était exactement le même que celui que j'avais connu. J'aurais pu croire que c'était lui, tant la ressemblance était frappante. Seulement, ses cheveux n'ondulaient pas gracieusement par les brises, ses ors inquisiteurs ne miroitaient pas d'une flamme incandescente et son odeur n'était plus là. Mais pour le reste c'était lui.

En écoutant le directeur raconté, je me permis de le toucher, la main, les épaules, le visage, comme si j'avais le vrai devant moi. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler mais personne ne le remarqua, trop absorbé par la beauté de la statue :

« -Le chevalier blanc est alors apparut et a tué en un seul coup le dernier souverain, libérant par ailleurs le peuple de 300 ans d'esclavage. Il n'y a que peu de choses mentionnées sur lui et même son nom nous est inconnu…mademoiselle vous allez bien ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers moi et me virent pleurer de nostalgie.

Naomi se permit le commentaire de trop :

« -Il a une belle gueule en tout cas, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu de l'avoir dans mon lit. »

D'autres filles approuvèrent, ce qui me mit hors de moi. Je me retournai et lui administrai une gifle qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment :

« -Comment peux-tu oser, menaçais-je, proliférer de telles insultes envers lui ! Tu n'es rien comparé à sa grandeur, rien qu'une petite punaise farouche qui se croit forte ! Comment peux-tu prétendre être digne de lui alors que personne ne le peut.

-Hatori-kun, protesta le professeur, c'est une statue !

-Personne tu m'entends, continuais-je en pleurant, personne n'a le droit d'insulter Sesshomaru-sama de la sorte ! Personne ne devrait prétendre le mériter ! Pas même moi !

-Sesshomaru ? S'étonna alors le vieux directeur. Serait-ce…

-Le seigneur des terres de l'ouest, le chef ultime des démons chiens, expliquais-je, un homme sombre, renfermé, mais honnête et noble. Même s'il n'a toujours servi que ses propres intérêts il est quelqu'un de droit et a le sens de l'honneur plus que prononcé. Personne n'a souffert plus que lui, et personne n'a le droit de prétendre à son corps sans en subir les conséquences. »

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Naomi réagisse et elle veuille s'énerver mais le professeur l'en empêcha. Le directeur poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« -Alors il se nommait Sesshomaru-sama et c'était le seigneur des terres de l'ouest. Intéressant et dis moi jeune fille, qui était-ce, demanda-t-il en ôtant un troisième drap. »

Je m'arrêtai de fulminer contre Naomi, prise par surprise par sa présence ici.

Tous pensaient que c'était une simple statue horrible et difforme et j'entendis les commentaires de certains qui la qualifiaient de laideur absolue.

C'était la tête de Svadjala, qu'on avait recouvert de ciment et incrusté de petit diamant sur le front et les lèvres.

« -D'après ce qui est compté, cette statue incarne la souffrance et les sacrifices de tous ceux qui sont morts avant la libération, raconta le vieux, mais nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi une telle représentation…

-Il n'y avait qu'un seul seigneur depuis le début, déclarais-je finalement. Il s'appelait Kami-sama, enfin il s'était fait appelé ainsi depuis le début.

-Un seul seigneur humain en trois siècles ? C'est une plaisanterie !

-Non c'est la vérité. Les captifs avaient en eux le pouvoir d'allonger éternellement la vie. Pour ce faire, ils avaient besoin de leur sang et de leur larme. Ils les récoltaient en leur infligeant divers châtiment, allant de la simple torture avec le fouet jusqu'à la souffrance mental en passant par l'épuisement.

-Incroyable, alors les humains qui les ont conquis…

-Ne sont nul autre que ceux qui ont été tués par Sesshomaru-sama, continuais-je.

-Mais alors pourquoi l'œil et l'oreille arrachée ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y avait pas que cela. Les tapisseries que vous voyez ont été faites à partir de leurs cheveux, les livres que vous voyez sont recouverts de leurs peaux, les armes que vous préservez sont fabriquées à partir de leurs os. Les humains les exploitaient de manière horrible.

-Je ne vois pas l'horreur à utiliser la peau d'un ours mort en hiver pour se protéger contre le froid, rétorqua le professeur.

-A condition de prélever la peau quand l'ours est mort, m'écriais-je acide et coléreuse, ils faisaient exprès de retirer les peaux quand ils étaient en vie, sans anesthésiant, quand ils étaient réveillés. Ils profitaient de ce spectacle pour attacher les enfants aux murs et les obliger à regarder cette horreur afin de récolter les larmes. »

Mes poings se serrèrent et je racontais continuellement tout ce que j'avais vécu, sans faire nullement attention au fait que personne ne savait qu'il y avait maintenant 500 ans d'écouler entre.

« -Les yeux des captifs devenaient de magnifiques perles quand ils étaient prélevés chez les individus encore vivant. Les perles brillaient encore plus quand l'individu était un enfant…

-Mais c'est horrible, commenta un garçon de ma classe.

-Horrible ? Ce n'est pas le mot non, ce n'est rien. Ils pouvaient endurer mille souffrance ils restaient pourtant toujours agréable avec moi, alors que j'étais humaine. Même Svadjala, fis-je en caressant sa tête, elle avait continué à croire en un sauveur et avait espéré un jour le rencontrer et le remercier. Mais elle n'a jamais pu parce qu'il voulait me soumettre avant tout.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Cette tête monsieur le directeur, est à l'origine une vraie tête ! Elle a juste été recouverte de plâtre et décorée voila ce que je veux dire. Svadjala était pourtant une enfant si agréable, si gentille. Mais ils l'ont attachés sur une estrade et m'ont attachés ensuite pour que je regarde ce qu'il comptait faire ! »

Je tenais fermement la perle dans ma main, et mes larmes ne cessaient de s'écouler. Pourtant, ma voix n'était pas brisée au contraire, elle était forte, emprunte de haine et de colère.

« -Il lui a arraché l'œil pour me l'offrir en cadeau de mariage et lui a arraché l'oreille pour en faire la couverture de notre histoire, de mon histoire. Kami-sama était ignoble, pourrie, une véritable ordure jusqu'à la moelle, il lui a coupé la tête car il voulait que je mange de sa viande ! Il comptait me faire fabriquer un lit d'ivoire avec ses os et me violer entre les coussins fabriqués avec son cuir. Et c'est à ce moment là que Sesshomaru est arrivé ! Il l'a tué, d'un coup, il a tout fait, il voulait simplement me reprendre mais il les a tous sauvé. Mais il n'a pas pu sauvé Svadjala, personne ne l'a pu ! Elle a souffert toute seule, mais elle n'a jamais cessé de me sourire, jusqu'au bout !

-C'est impossible, souffla le professeur.

-Comment peux-tu savoir tout cela ? Je le sais maintenant ! Héhéhé c'est toi hein ! C'est toi la jeune vierge, l'appel de la liberté ! S'écria le directeur en pointant du doigt la statue me représentant.

-Et alors ? Ca vos pose un problème ?

-Mais Kumiko-chan, intervint le professeur, c'est impossible ! Cela fait 500 ans que cette histoire s'est produite…

-Et à votre avis, où étais-je pendant ces neufs mois ? Pas chez les extraterrestres en tout cas ! M'écriais-je. »

Pendant que je m'expliquais, folle de rage, avec le professeur, je n'avais pas vu le directeur sonner l'alarme et appeler du renfort.

Les élèves paniqués s'écartèrent de moi, de même que le professeur et quelques gardes arrivèrent en hâte :

« -Capturez là ! Elle représente une menace pour la science ! Il nous la faut vivante ! Ordonna le directeur. »

Ils s'élancèrent sur moi mais me sous-estimaient grandement. Quelle chance d'avoir garder arc et carquois plein tout de même. J'en encochai une et tirai vers la jambe de l'un d'eux. Il s'effondra en criant et les autres hésitèrent :

« -Je vous préviens, j'ai vaincu bien des créatures plus effrayantes que ça !

-Ne l'écoutez pas ! Protesta le directeur, elle va tous nous mettre en danger, il faut la capturer. »

Il voulait me forcer à parler sur le moyen emprunter pour aller dans le passé, comme si je savais tiens…

Je croyais que le directeur était quelqu'un de passionner par l'histoire, mais en fin de compte il n'était qu'un imbécile assoiffé de connaissance, comme tous ici présent d'ailleurs.

Quelques camarades tentèrent de m'immobiliser, mais une bonne prise et ils s'en retrouvaient K.O au sol.

Le plus dur, c'était d'éviter les fléchettes paralysantes des gardes du musée et des autres officiers qui arriveraient certainement.

De toute façon, à part fuir, je n'avais pas d'autre choix et résister empirait ma situation. Alors je m'écriai :

« -J'accepte de me rendre en échange je veux juste qu'on me laisse faire quelque chose, déclarais-je. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent le directeur qui acquiesça. Alors ils baissèrent leurs armes et me laissèrent passer. Je m'avançai vers la statue de la petite Svadjala et la regardai puis admirai la statue de Sesshomaru.

Souriant à demi, je détachai le morceau de tissu qu'il m'avait laissé, et le compara à celui de la statue :

« -C'est le même, murmurais-je tristement. J'aurais aimé ne pas me retrouver en face d'une statue… »

Puis je me dirigeai vers la statue de Svadjala et déclarai :

« -Je veux bien me rendre, mais faites que cette histoire soit connu de tous, je veux dire celle de Svadjala. Peut être comme une simple légende si vous voulez, mais ne laissez pas son histoire et leur combat sombrer dans le néant…

-Comment pourrons nous montrer une telle horreur, enfin peut être qu'en remplaçant le trou à la place d'une perle…

-Si c'est cela qu'il vous manque, soupirais-je. »

Je décrochai le collier et pris en main la perle :

« -S'ils n'ont pas remplacés son œil, c'est parce qu'ils attendaient que je la remette à sa place…peut être. »

Puis je remis l'œil à sa place. Les gardes voulurent m'emmener mais un craquement sinistre résonna dans la pièce et le plafond se fendit puis se brisa.

La lumière du soleil s'infiltra et une sphère d'énergie illumina la pièce, planant au dessus de nos têtes quelques instants.

Mon cœur se mit à bondir dans ma poitrine, notamment quand l'odeur de miel envahit mes narines et que la sphère se rapprocha de moi.

« -C'est impossible, chuchotais-je en proie à l'émotion. »

Je devais certainement rêver pour sûr, les gardes n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour m'endormir. Pourtant quand je me pinçais la main pour vérifier, je sentis la douleur caractéristique. Non je ne rêvais pas.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'interrogea le directeur. »

Je voulus la rejoindre mais les gardes m'attrapèrent et se jetèrent sur moi. Je me mis à crier, à protester, à me débattre mais en vain.

Alors je levai la tête vers la sphère et l'appelai :

« -Sesshomaru-sama ! »

La sphère réagit à l'appel et se métamorphosa, prenant sa forme tellement habituelle. Je me surpris à soupirer de soulagement en le voyant toujours aussi magnifique, le regard froid et menaçant, droit, les cheveux voletant gracieux dans son vol incroyable. Les pans de son haori flottaient autour de lui et si je ne le connaissais pas, je l'aurais pris pour un ange…

« -C'est le chevalier blanc de la statue ! S'étonna alors Naomi, c'est impossible !

-Sesshomaru-sama…, soupirais-je encore.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous as encore fait Kumiko ? Demanda ce dernier en ignorant tout le monde. Où t'es-tu encore fourré ?

-Non mais attendez ! Parce que vous croyez que je l'ai fais par plaisir ? M'écriais-je furieuse, bah bien sûr, évidemment oui, j'ai demandé à revenir chez moi et à subir les imbécillités d'abrutis qui vivent dans mon époque !

-Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'en as pas le droit ! Me réprima-t-il en haussant le ton.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'y serais jamais rentré !

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

-Parce que je n'y suis en rien responsable ! Je ne voulais pas rentrée, je voulais rester avec Sesshomaru-sama, je voulais aller combattre le Clan du Dragon, je le voulais vraiment ! »

Je pleurais vraiment maintenant. Parce que c'était vrai, je voulais restée, pas repartir.

« -Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il comme si nous étions revenu à la dernière conversation importante.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison, répondis-je en le regardant, avec Sesshomaru-sama et Jaken-sama, je veux retrouvé Kathan-chan et les autres, leurs présenter Kotetsu-kun et Hikari. Je veux entendre Jaken râler parce que Hikari met des poils partout, et Kathan-chan rire de ma maladresse.

-Tu es prête à y retourner malgré le danger qui y rôde ? S'avança-t-il.

-Je m'en moque du danger ! Je m'en fiche comme de ma première couche ! Que m'importe de risquer ma vie tout le temps ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que de ne pouvoir être à tes côtés ! »

Je me tus et rougis à ma phrase. Ce n'était pas tellement une déclaration mais bon…

« -Parce que, parce que Sesshomaru-sama a été le seul à manifester de l'attention pour moi, vous avez été le seul qui m'ai donné envie de vivre encore, de vivre pleinement ! Parce que je veux encore tomber des arbres et savoir que vous me rattraperez, parce que je veux encore vous entendre me menacer et moi répondre avec insolence, parce que je veux encore passer ses soirées à discuter assis sur les branches d'un cerisier, je veux voir la lune avec vous, je…il y a tellement de chose que je veux faire là-bas…ici…ici ce n'est plus chez moi…Alors je m'en fiche de risquer ma vie !

-Baka.

-Et j'en suis fière !

-Si tu voulais rester tu n'avais qu'à le dire…, fit-il avant de faire craquer ses doigts et de menacer du regard les gardes qui me maintenaient.

-Mais moi…je voulais savoir si vous…si vous vouliez que je reste…

-Tu es mon esclave ! Ton devoir est de resté à mes côtés, que cela me plaise ou non. »

Ca voulait tout dire.

Les gardes apeurés me lâchèrent et reculèrent précipitamment mais durant ma course vers lui, Naomi s'interposa et s'accrocha à mon bras :

« -Réfléchis Kumiko ! S'écria-t-elle, si tu pars tu ne pourras peut être jamais revenir !

-Et alors ?

-Mais…

-Là-bas on m'attend, il y a des gens que j'aime, pour qui je compte, ici je n'ai qu'une vieille maison en ruine et des gens comme toi qui me pourrissent l'existence ! Alors quitte à choisir, mon choix est déjà fait.

-Tu oses lever la main sur mon bien femelle, intervint Sesshomaru, sache que le dernier à avoir fais ceci n'est plus de ce monde pour le raconter.

-Même si je voudrais bien te voir égorgée, déclarais-je, cela ne m'avancera à rien. Maintenant laisse moi Naomi, reste donc à vivre dans tes petites illusions de perfection ! »

Trop apeurée, elle me lâcha et je rejoignis Sesshomaru en un bond, le serrant contre mes bras très fort. Je profitai de cet instant pour inhaler son odeur, encore et encore, tentant vainement de la capturer dans ma mémoire.

Il fut surpris au début, puis resserra sa prise sur moi et s'envola dans une gerbe lumineuse, moi dans ses bras. Avant de partir il me regarda :

« -Es-tu certaine ?

-Quitte à vivre en enfer, je préfère vivre avec Lucifer, lui assurais-je. »

Il ne comprit pas, mais considéra ceci comme une affirmation. Puis il décolla et nous partîmes en direction de Tokyo, vers le puit dévoreur d'os.

J'avais accompli ce que je devais faire dans cette époque : par mon retour le nom de Svadjala serait à jamais compté dans les histoires de créatures fantastiques et perdurerait à travers le temps.

Au moins, là où elle était, elle serait certainement heureuse d'avoir retrouver ses deux yeux et de voir comme son geste n'avait pas été vain.


	41. Chapter 37

Me revoila avec un tout nouveau chapitre racontant la suite des aventures de notre Kumiko, de retour à l'époque Sengoku Jidai. Bon, vous allez voir, elle va pas chômer la pauvre^^ je suis vraiment cruelle avec.

Mais une chose est certaine, toutes celles qui considéraient que le chapitre 34 était leur préféré (avec la relation Sess/Kumiko qui avançait et tout) et bah vous allez littéralement fondre face au chapitre 38. Oulalala même moi j'étais complètement ivre de sensation (une vrai petite puce sur son siège d'ordinateur). Rhalala vous allez me tuer de ne pas mettre la suite, mais si j'ai le temps, je vous tape le chapitre 39 et je poste (avec mon commentaire obligatoire) le chapitre 38 promis.

En attendant, bonne lecture^^.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 37 : La preuve de mon innocence

Il bondit à travers les lumières et les gyrophares et atterrit en plein milieu de la cour intérieur du temple Higurashi. Bien sûr on nous avait suivi, même si Sesshomaru volait rapidement, le monde moderne était équipé de bien des moyens.

Alors ce ne fut pas étonnant que, à peine arrivé en bas des escaliers, la police n'arrive. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne tirer que des fléchettes anesthésiantes utilisées normalement contre les animaux. Ils nous chassaient c'était exactement le terme.

« -Faites attention, prévins-je, ils tirent des fléchettes qui peuvent vous endormir en un rien de temps.

-Je ne crains pas ce genre de chose, m'assura-t-il.

-Ne dites pas cela, ce n'est pas votre monde souvenez-vous en, même si vous êtes puissant, cela ne veut pas dire que les poisons de maintenant n'ont pas d'effet sur vous, repris-je. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais son froncement de sourcil m'assura qu'il avait bien capté le message. Alors quand les hommes tirèrent, il rejeta toutes les fléchettes d'un mouvement gracieux de son poignet, de son fouet.

Puis il bondit de nouveau et cette fois nous avions atterrit devant le puit. Afin d'éviter tout malentendu, nous ne nous arrêtâmes même pas devant la famille de Kagome. J'aurais bien aimé leur dire qu'ils attendaient un enfant, qu'elle allait bien, cependant Sesshomaru me prit par la taille et fonça droit vers le puit dévoreur d'os. Il referma la porte brusquement et sauta directement dans le puit, me tenant serrant contre lui.

J'étais inquiète. Si nous pouvions passer alors les hommes aussi non ?

J'aurais bien aimé lui posé cette question seulement j'étais complètement paralysée. Pourtant je n'avais pas reçu de fléchette, mais c'était comme si le noir profond du voyage engouffrait ma respiration et m'empêchait de dire quoi que se soit.

Puis la sensation de flotter s'estompa et je sentis Sesshomaru bondir d'une simple pulsion, s'envolant dans le ciel en fendant les airs, de sa noblesse si glaciale.

Puis il ne s'arrêta pas, il continua à courir, voler, comme vous voulez je ne savais plus trop.

Il courrait tellement vite que je voyais les arbres défiler sous mes yeux et le vent me piquait trop les yeux pour que je puisse retrouver contenance et poser une question que j'aurais juste après jugé déplacée.

Quand il s'arrêta, nous étions aux abords d'une grotte et le ciel se teintait de sombres desseins. Le soleil au loin se cachait derrière de gros nuages noirs et l'humidité dans l'air n'annonçait pas de beau temps pour la nuit qui venait.

Sesshomaru me déposa et ordonna une halte :

« -Rentre, m'ordonna-t-il froidement. »

J'obéis. De toute façon je ne comptais pas rester dehors avec le vent qui se levait. Puis je l'entendis entrer à son tour et il se posa à l'entrée, barrant de son corps toute tentative d'entrer…et de sortir.

Je me posai contre la paroi rocheuse un peu trop froide à mon goût et me recroquevillai, tentant vainement de ramener un maximum de chaleur vers moi. Peine perdue, car je remarquai aussitôt que tous les autres membres de mon corps étaient encore plus froids que le reste.

Soupirant, je me couchai et fermai les yeux, priant pour que la nuit soit rapide et pas trop bruyante.

Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas un orage de zébrer dans le ciel et le grondement sournois de me réveiller de ma léthargie hypothermique…

J'avais vraiment très froid. J'essayais de ne pas claquer des dents, mais je ne sentais même plus mes lèvres ou ma mâchoire. Il faisait vraiment trop noir et trop froid pour que je puisse bouger, surtout que je n'avais pas grand-chose sur moi.

Je repensai à la fourrure d'Hikari, à la douce chaleur d'un feu, à la caresse d'une grosse couette enroulée autour de moi et cela me réconforta…un peu. Même très peu.

Me retournant sur moi-même, j'entrepris de me concentrer seulement sur le décompte des petits moutons. Cela me rappela que je n'avais pas mangé depuis le midi et mon ventre grogna de protestation.

La ferme ! Pensais-je. C'est la grève aujourd'hui !

Au moins avais-je gardé le contrôle là dessus. Mais le froid…je ne pouvais plus supporter.

Alors mon regard se reporta vers mon gardien et geôlier à la fois : le corps étendu le long de la paroi rocheuse, la fourrure de son boa encerclant tout son corps, il ne semblait vraiment pas craindre les changements climatiques comme moi. Il était vraiment débarrassé de toutes ses contraintes embarrassantes et pendant un moment je l'ai jalousé. Un moment seulement…

Surtout parce que c'était à cause de ce genre de faiblesse qu'il considérait les humains comme des êtres viles et inutiles…comme moi quoi.

Au final je ne savais toujours pas ce que pensait Sesshomaru de moi, et le sentiment de frustration avait beau réapparaître, cela ne me rendit pas la chaleur pour autant.

Pire que cela, la bruit s'était mise à tomber, et l'humidité avait commencé à pénétrer dans la grotte de manière agaçante. Cela ne m'aidait pas à me réchauffer loin de là.

Alors je me retournais, et me retournais sans cesse, essayant de trouver le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Au final j'avais abandonné l'idée de dormir et je me recroquevillais assise attendant que le temps ne se calme et que le lendemain ne vienne.

Avais-je fais le bon choix ? En attendant de tous les choix que j'avais fais, c'était celui qui m'était le moins pénible. Vivre dangereusement à cette époque ou vivre dans le présent avec cet étouffement et cette sensation de lassitude…j'avais fais mon choix, ce n'était plus la peine d'y revenir. En un sens cette nuit me fut comme le deuil de mon ancienne vie, le deuil d'une autre moi-même à travers le temps et l'espace. C'était mieux ainsi.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda dehors sans bouger le menton, seul ses yeux décrivaient un changement parfait.

Il inspira profondément et se leva gracieusement sans me dire quoi que se soit ou bien me jeter un seul regard.

Il sortit de la grotte et huma l'air quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers moi et d'attendre. Message reçu, il fallait que je sorte d'ici au plus vite.

Ce que je fis sans attendre, la grotte commençait à sentir la vase et la décomposition. L'air frais me vint et cela fut assez désagréable. J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit, il avait l'air de s'en soucier comme de sa première victime, mes cheveux étaient en bataille, mes yeux cernés de fatigue, mes membres ankylosés par le froid. Pourtant je réussis à sortir, puisant en moi-même une force que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir. A moins que se ne fut l'envie de retrouver une tenue plus sèche et des endroits plus chauds…

Le fait étant que je m'approchai de lui avec un soupir de soulagement, il resta muet et silencieux.

Le trouvant bien trop silencieux que d'ordinaire je pris le risque de lui demander tout de même :

« -Que s'est il passé après mon départ ? M'enquis pendant que nous marchions vers l'ouest.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, me répondit-il froidement.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise de l'apprendre, soupirais-je, pourrais-je au moins savoir comment va Kotetsu-kun ? »

Il ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par la contemplation du voyage. Je le trouvai bien froid, alors qu'il y a peu, il avait tout fait pour me récupérer. Etait-il en colère ? Etait il vexé ? Aurais-je mal agi ?

Si c'était le cas il me l'aurait fait savoir non ? Alors pourquoi ce silence soudain ?

Pourquoi ce mutisme apparent ?

Tant de question sans réponse…j'ai encore une fois bien fait de tomber raide dingue d'un mec qui jouait le sourd quand il l'entendait…(si vous voyez le sarcasme de cette phrase faites le moi savoir, au moins je n'aurais pas perdu de cette franchise cinglante qu'est la lame de ma langue)

Et bien évidemment, ce dernier me retrouvait dans une autre époque pour ensuite filer le parfait amour avec le silence le plus complet. Qu'attendait-il pour dire ce qui s'était passé ? Rien peut être ? En quoi le fait de savoir un de ces nombreux exploits changeraient quoi que se soit à la donne ?

Oh je ne sais pas moi, peut être que cela me rassurerait de savoir que Kotetsu va bien, qu'ils ont réussis à reprendre le domaine seigneurial, que le Clan du Dragon s'est fait décimé par un génocide à la Sesshomaru…

Mais non, pourquoi rassurez la pauvre et stupide Kumiko ? Elle, elle n'a le droit que d'être belle et de la fermer. Et bien que je ne devienne aveugle si j'ai tort, mais il était tout bonnement en train de me faire la gueule. La royal et sublimissime gueule ! Pire qu'un collégien ce type !

Je m'arrêtai. Il s'arrêta.

Je restai sur place, il se retourna lentement et me toisa de son regard glacé avant d'ouvrir sa belle bouche et d'ordonner froidement, sans émotion comme toujours :

« -Je n'aime pas les fainéantes, dépêche-toi.

-J'aime encore moins qu'on se foute de moi ! Rétorquais-je en croisant les bras, est-ce trop demander que d'être rassurée ?

-Tu n'as plus le droit de demander quoi que se soit, fit-il.

-Et depuis…je m'arrêtai sur le quand. »

Il venait de dire que je « n'avais plus » le droit. Avant oui, mais plus maintenant. Il se retourna complètement et s'avança vers moi, menaçant.

« -Depuis quand je n'ai « plus » ce droit ?

-Ne fait pas l'ignorante, grogna-t-il, à croire que tu n'as rien fait.

-Et qu'est ce que j'aurais fait ? Demandais-je en ne comprenant de plus en plus à rien.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, murmura-t-il. »

Puis il m'attrapa par le cou d'une seule main et me plaqua contre un arbre voisin. Le choc fut brutal et je me sentis partir subitement, sans rien comprendre à l'échange qui avait eu lieu. Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter cela ?

Ce fut un seau d'eau froide qui me réveilla de ma torpeur. C'était Kathan qui me l'avait jeté et son regard méchant et triste ne me rassurait pas. Surprise par tant d'émotion, je voulus lui demandé en l'enlaçant, mais elle me repoussa violemment et me tête heurta un bout dur derrière moi.

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud s'écouler de la douleur mais mon cœur me faisait bien trop mal pour y prendre garde.

« -Mais qu'est-ce…qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Demandais-je.

-Il se passe qu'on a tous compris ton petit jeu, Hime-sama, cracha-t-elle en se relevant.

-Hé ? Qui est-ce ? Attendez de quoi parlez vous enfin ? Et puis pourquoi tu m'appelles Princesse ? Et tout ça…

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, intervint Tandra plus froide que jamais, tu as fait assez de mal comme ça.

-Du mal ? M'étonnais-je en voyant Isis enlacer Kathan, mais à qui ? Comment aurais-je ? Quand ? Qu'ai-je fais ?

-Tu n'es qu'une sale humaine et menteuse en plus, sanglota Kathan.

-Elle s'est réveillée ? S'enquit une voix que je connaissais trop bien pour l'avoir détester longtemps.

-Oui Serupendity-sama, s'inclina Tandra, elle vient de se réveiller.

-Ah, la souillon et traîtresse reprend ses esprits, qu'est ce que cela fait de voir que tout son petit manège a été découvert ? Questionna cette dernière en s'éventant.

-Si seulement je savais de quel manège tu parles ! M'écriais-je. »

Elle me gifla violemment, prenant du plaisir dans ce geste et s'exclama en victorieuse :

« -Je parle de ta propre trahison voyons ! Souviens toi, tu t'es fais passé pour une miko depuis le début afin d'attendrir Sesshomaru-sama et de le piéger. Mais ça n'a pas pris ! Maintenant tu n'es plus rien et tu vas bientôt regretter ton geste !

-Quoi ? Comment aurais-je pu… »

Puis je me tus, mon regard se perdant dans ceux des spectateurs. Non seulement tous le savaient, mais en plus ils le croyaient.

Je me trouvais dans une grande salle, avec au bout Sesshomaru qui me fixait en grognant, à sa droite Jaken et à sa gauche une place vide vers laquelle Serupendity alla s'y assoire. Puis mon regard croisa celui de Kotetsu et il me dévisagea avec fureur, les muscles tendus par la rage. Puis je regardai les villageois, Takeru qui ne me regardait même pas, Reiko dont le teint livide laissait présager de ses pensées et tous les autres qui semblaient me détester.

C'était certainement un cauchemar. Oui cela devait être ça !

Comment peuvent-ils croire que je les ai trahi ? Comment peuvent-ils avoir de telles pensées alors que j'ai choisi de les retrouver eux au lieu d'un monde plein de confort ?

Que s'était-il passé durant ces deux semaines d'absence ?

« -Comment aurais-je pu faire ça ? Alors que j'ai choisi de venir ici plutôt que de rester là-bas ? Comment pouvez vous tous douter de moi après tout ce temps passé ensemble ?

-C'est ce qui te rend encore plus coupable, ricana Serupendity, tu avais la confiance de tout le monde, ta trahison n'en est que plus douloureuse et ta punition sera décidé par Sesshomaru-sama en cette soirée même.

-Mais…

-Silence ! Ordonna le seigneur youkai en brisant une coupole de sake. S'il y a une chose que je déteste encore plus après le mensonge, c'est l'hypocrisie ! Et pour nous avoir tous tromper tu vas mourir ce soir et maintenant ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt deux gardes me menèrent devant Sesshomaru qui sortit Tokijîn de son fourreau. Je ne comprenais rien, rien du tout. Pourquoi pensait-il que j'étais une traîtresse…après tout ce que nous avions vécu ? Il m'avait vu sous tous mes jours, les plus silencieux aux plus colériques, il savait qui j'étais, il m'avait sauvé tellement de fois…et maintenant il brandissait son épée face à moi, m'accusant de traîtrise et d'hypocrisie. Je hais l'hypocrisie moi aussi, je déteste le mensonge, il le savait.

Pourtant il était là en face de moi, et amenait ma mort en face de tout ceux que j'avais aimé.

Je pensais qu'ils avaient plus de confiance en moi…au moins qu'un seul d'entre eux ne se pose la question du complot…

Mais personne ne semblait douter, personne, pas même Reiko. Même Kathan, dans les bras d'Isis semblait faire le deuil d'une amitié que j'aurais vraiment voulu garder plus que tout.

Toutefois avant de frapper, il me demanda :

« -As-tu une dernière faveur ?

-Oui, je voudrais savoir, pourquoi vous pensez tous que je suis une traîtresse, qu'est ce qui vous rend si…certain ?

-Comment oses-tu ! S'écria Serupendity, Sesshomaru-sama cette moins que rien ne mérite même pas cette faveur !

-Un souhait est un souhait, déclara-t-il, soit tu voulais savoir, tu le sauras. Jaken !

-Oui maître, c'est très simple, quand tu as disparus, nous avons voulu partir à ta recherche mais tu étais introuvable. Puis Reiko-sama nous a averti de ton arrivé ici et Sesshomaru-sama a tout de suite pensé que tu étais repartis chez toi…étrange car juste avant le combat.

-Ensuite nous sommes partis combattre, poursuivit Kotetsu, mais ils nous attendaient déjà. Ils connaissaient les moindres recoins de la maison, les moindres cachettes, ce ne fut pas facile. Ils ont même failli réussir à nous avoir…

-Ils connaissaient les moindres techniques de Sesshomaru-sama, ils savaient vraiment tout de sa façon de se déplacer, de se battre, raconta Jaken, mais nous avons tenu bon et grâce à la puissance du maître, nous les avons mis en fuite. Nous en avons toutefois capturé plusieurs et en échange de leur vie, ils ont acceptés de tout dévoiler.

Tu as espionné Sesshomaru-sama en t'approchant de lui, en faisant en sorte qu'il t'accorde sa confiance pour mieux te trahir !

-Et vous n'avez pas pensé à un complot ? M'étonnais-je.

-Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama Kotetsu, mais ils avaient la preuve, ils avaient toutes les informations via un rouleau qui portait ton odeur.

-L'odeur ne trompe pas, expliqua Sesshomaru, elle est bien la seule…

-Un rouleau…avec mon odeur…, j'étais complètement anéantie. »

Ils pensaient que je les avais trahi…pour un rouleau avec mon odeur.

« -Et qui vous dit que ce n'est pas un rouleau que j'ai rangé et qu'on a réutilisé par la suite ?

-L'odeur du dernier utilisateur aurait dû y être, rétorqua Sesshomaru.

-Ca ne sert à rien de chercher à fuir, ajouta Serupendity, tu es déjà morte de toute façon. Personnellement je t'ai toujours trouvé bizarre et trop étrange. J'ai eu raison de me méfier de toi !

-Non, sanglotais-je, je n'ai trahi personne ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Comment le pourrais-je alors que…alors que…

-Menteuse !

-A mort !

-Oui, qu'on la tue.

-Sesshomaru-sama s'il vous plait, qu'on en finisse, pleura Kathan.

-Oui. »

La lame fendit l'air et s'abattit sur le sol vide.

Alors que l'attention de tous était absorbée sur la scène, le mur de papier de riz explosa et deux loups géants apparurent et se jetèrent sur Sesshomaru avec puissance.

Puis une bonne dizaine d'autres envahirent le territoire et Hikari vint à mes côtés.

Ils se réfugièrent tous dans un coin de la salle et derrière Sesshomaru qui semblait avoir du mal avec les loups.

Alors que l'un deux allait s'attaquer à sa gorge, mon cri partit tout seul de ma gorge :

« -Non ! M'écriais-je alors. Pas lui…, ne le tue pas…s'il te plait. »

Le loup recula d'un bond et se plaça à mes côtés. Je sentis mes jambes se dérober et le parquet froid me sembla de pierre et douloureux. La respiration courte, le corps tremblant, les loups m'encerclèrent et menacèrent de leurs crocs, quiconque voudrait attenté à ma vie.

« -Je vous remercie pour votre aide mes amis, mais…, je baissais la tête et mon regard devint trouble par les eaux de mes larmes, cela semble si stupide…mais je ne pourrais pas…je ne pourrais pas continuer à être à vos côtés.

-Traîtresse, tu continues à mentir même dans cette situation, tu as voulu faire tuer Sesshomaru-sama par ton attaque mais ça n'a pas marché !

-Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! Espèce de bourgeoise stupide et pimbêche ! Franchement, si j'avais fais tout ça pour tuer Sesshomaru-sama, ne penses-tu pas que j'aurais eu d'autres occasions ? Pensez vous que je serais allé vivre de plein gré ce que j'ai vécu sur l'île des captifs juste pour que Sesshomaru-sama ne baisse sa garde face à moi ? Si cela n'avait été que moi, il serait déjà mort, tué par Shenryu ! Alors maintenant tu vas rabaisser ton caquet une bonne fois pour toute et me laisser achever mon œuvre tranquillement !

-Espèce de…

-Serupendity, soupira Sesshomaru, tais-toi.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi ! »

Elle se renfrogna et me massacra du regard. Un regard que je n'aimais pas. Un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

Regardant Hikari tout en ignorant les autres je sentis ce dernier me lécher le visage et couiner de tristesse :

« -Tu n'as aucun regret à avoir, fis-je gentiment, après tout tu es bien le seul qui ai finalement eu confiance en moi. »

Je soupirai et pris l'épée qu'il avait laissé tombé. Le fait que j'ai de son sang me permettait de la brandir mais pas d'utiliser son pouvoir. L'important était que je suis la porter, le reste je m'en moquais.

Je ne voulais pas que cela se finisse ainsi, mais l'on m'avait tendu un piège…un piège mortel.

Alors devant toute cette assemblée, en ce levé du soleil de printemps, je me relevais, aidé par les loups et brandissait l'épée :

« -Vous m'avez tous considéré comme une traîtresse, une personne indigne de votre confiance, une personne qui a abusé de votre générosité…cela m'a montré une chose, qu'en fin de compte que se soit ici ou dans l'autre monde, je suis toujours seule, déclarais-je tristement. »

Serrant l'épée contre mon corps, je levais les yeux vers Sesshomaru :

« -Comment aurais-je pu te tuer, murmurais-je, alors que je…je… »

Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de mes lèvres. C'était stupide, mais ils ne voulaient pas sortir tout simplement. L'émotion était là, la pensée était là, l'envie était là, mais quelque chose faisait rempart à mes sentiments et ma gorge était sèche de toute déclaration.

Je soupirai en sachant éperdument que je ne pourrais rien dire d'autres et m'approchai de Sesshomaru en lui présentant la garde de l'épée :

« -Un souhait est un souhait, murmurais-je, terminez donc ce que vous avez commencé. »

Il prit l'épée et posa la pointe sur ma gorge.

Puis il ne bougea plus, son regard perdu à la recherche du mien qui s'était vidé. J'avais inspiré une dernière fois, attendant le coup fatal, j'attendais qu'il le porte. Alors j'avais renoncé à tout, sachant pertinemment que les loups me pleureraient et que les youkais et humains ne désiraient que ma mort. Quelle ironie quand même.

J'avais désiré resté éternellement auprès de Sesshomaru, profiter de la vie à ses côtés, apprendre plus de lui en écoutant mes sentiments et mon cœur…

Et voila que maintenant, cette même personne était sur le point de me pourfendre le cœur et de mettre fin à ma vie. Quelque part en moi, une porte s'était refermée, un sentiment s'était tu, un cri d'impuissance et de frustration s'était brisé en sanglot de chagrin.

Puis la petite voix de l'esprit qui me hantait parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles et je fus surprise de l'entendre à nouveau pensant qu'elle avait disparu avec l'île des captifs :

« -Pourquoi abandonnes-tu ?

-Tu ne vois pas, ils veulent ma mort…ils pensent que je les ai trahi, et que je ne mérite que cela.

-Mais c'est faux !

-Tu es l'une des seules à le croire, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'ils m'écoutent. Ils ont des preuves irréfutables, comment leur en vouloir ?

-Et toi tu vas abandonner ? Regarde Sesshomaru-sama hésite, essaie de le convaincre, il est ton seul allié…

-Le seul que je n'aurais jamais voulu blesser, celui qui doit souffrir le plus parmi tous ceux qui sont là.

-Kumiko…s'il te plait.

-Laisse moi mourir enfin s'il te plait. »

J'avais murmuré cette seule phrase, parce que j'avais tellement mal au cœur, que je mélangeais totalement réalité et pensée.

Peut être que Sesshomaru le comprit comme une demande, cependant il ne bougea pas pour autant, j'entendis Serupendity s'impatienter :

« -Sesshomaru-sama qu'attendez vous ?

-Silence ! S'exclama Jaken qui comprenait son maître. »

« -Alors tu veux mourir c'est ça ? Tu veux simplement mourir et abandonner ce pourquoi tu es revenu ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, c'est si dur, c'est si douloureux…

-Kumiko, je t'ai connu bien plus pleurnicharde et plus pathétique, allez debout ! Sesshomaru attend quelque chose de toi, il attend une preuve de ton innocence.

-Qu'elle preuve puis-je fournir ? Je n'en ai aucune…

-Si, tu en as une, elle se trouve dans ton cœur.

-Dans mon cœur ? »

Je portai ma main à moi poitrine tout en cherchant cette soi-disant preuve. Je vis Sesshomaru se figer. Puis il fit descendre son arme et abaissa ma chemise de miko afin de regarder ma poitrine…ou plutôt l'étrange cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune, preuve de la cicatrice.

« -Une preuve…de mon innocence…, murmurais-je si doucement que seul Sesshomaru put l'entendre, ici ? »

Puis il abaissa soudainement son épée et m'attrapa par le décolleté. Je l'entendis humer mon parfum tout en faisant attention à ce que le geste ne soit pas trop grossier. Puis je le sentis se tendre et me lâcher doucement.

Il recula et rangea Tokijîn dans son fourreau avant de demander à Jaken de ramener le rouleau.

Ce dernier obéit rapidement et porta le rouleau à Sesshomaru qui l'amena plus près de son nez. Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et les rouvrit immédiatement en jetant le rouleau et en ordonnant :

« -Kathan, Isis, Tandra, allez prendre le bain avec Kumiko.

-Mais…, commença Serupendity, enfin c'est une traîtresse, vous étiez sur le point de la tuer…

-Jaken, fais réparer le mur, ordonna-t-il en ignorant les plaintes de la bourgeoise.

-Maitre Sesshomaru-sama ! S'écria-t-elle alors. »

Il se retourna subitement et l'attrapa par le cou :

« -Encore une accusation de ce genre, et je te brise le cou ! »

La menace étant prononcée, il la lâcha et se massa le cou trop surprise :

« -Ano…Sesshomaru-sama, demanda Jaken, nous…enfin nous ne comprenons pas.

-Cela ne peut être la même odeur, déclarais-je alors encore sous le choc, car durant la période où j'aurais pu toucher un de ces rouleaux, je ne connaissais alors pas du tout Sesshomaru-sama. Il aurait fallu que j'écrire ces notes quelques jours tout au plus avant l'attaque du Clan Du Dragon mais alors l'odeur n'était plus la même.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Kotetsu, pas la même odeur ?

-J'ai failli mourir par une hémorragie, et Sesshomaru-sama m'a donné un peu de son sang pour me permettre de survivre. L'odeur s'en est retrouvée légèrement modifiée. En plus, j'ai subi des modifications à cause du sang des Captifs que l'on m'a fourni durant mon…séjour sur leur île.

-Alors cela signifie qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir la même odeur…, en conclue Takeru qui se remit à sourire. »

Kathan fondit en larme dans les bras d'Isis et Tandra m'invita à les suivre dans les bains…

Je partis dans le silence le plus gênant. Ils évitaient de me regarder, où de dire quoi que se soit.

Aujourd'hui, même si j'avais prouvé ma bonne foi…eux en revanche m'avait montré à quel point il était difficile de croire en un ami…et cela m'avait profondément blesser, bien plus que la douleur qu'aurait provoqué la lame de Sesshomaru dans ma chair. Beaucoup plus.


	42. Chapter 38

Bon, voila le chapitre que beaucoup attendent avec impatience...Je vous le dis tout de suite, demain je ne posterai pas. En fait je compte déprimer un bon coup, surtout que je viens de voir les résultats de la première partie de mon concours et je suis 768e sur 1000! Il faut faire partie des 280 premiers pour y entrer...donc vous comprendrez la raison de ma déprime passagère. En plus demain je passe le permis...mais bon je ferais de mon mieux, je ne compte pas échouer à ça alors que j'ai tant travaillé et que mes parents ont tant payés! Souhaitez moi bonne chance^^. Bref, voici mon chapitre préféré à moi, et certainement le votre bientôt, parce que...je ne sais pas en fait, je l'adore tout simplement.

Ah oui! J'ai décidé que, quand même, je ferais un chapitre spécial Sesshomaru, dans lequel nous ne serons que dans sa petite tête^^. Quand, à quel moment de l'histoire, ça je vous le dis pas sinon la surprise sera gâcher, en revanche je vous l'avertirai avant.

Bonne lecture.

Point du vue: Kumiko (pour pas changer)

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 38 : Les raisons de ton pardon

Nous longeâmes les couloirs bien connus, sans vraiment regarder où nous allions tellement nous avions l'habitude d'y aller ensemble. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas rire et taquinerie, mais un silence total et lourd.

M'en voulaient-elles ou s'en voulaient-elles ? Impossible sans le leur demander. Quand à formuler la question, comment le faire…

Nous arrivâmes devant le rotenburo, sans avoir prononcé une seule syllabe. Elles me laissèrent me déshabiller seule, puis elles partirent se changer également. Le fait d'avoir reçu l'ordre de se baigner avec moi était formel, pas d'échappatoire.

Au moins cela me laissait le temps de reprendre une conversation avec…et aussi de reprendre mes esprits. J'avais failli mourir exécutée par Tokijîn, et tous ceux que je considérai comme mes propres amis avaient été témoins de cette exécution, avec consentement…

En y réfléchissant bien, je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur en vouloir : la preuve était là, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pu, à part Sesshomaru, faire la différence entre ma véritable odeur corporelle et celle du rouleau. Et puis, personne n'était au courant du sang mélangé, à part Kathan, Tandra, Isis et Jaken. Pour le reste ils n'étaient pas au courant.

Donc la raison de leur haine en cet instant était justifiée. Ils croyaient vraiment que je les avais trahi, que je les avais manipulé depuis le début et franchement, même si c'était blessant pour moi, ils ne méritaient pas que je les haïsse en retour. Mais peut être le pensaient-ils eux…

J'entrai dans l'eau chaude, savourant le contact des vapeurs sur la fraîcheur de la matinée, et appréciant avec un soupir de soulagement, le fluide balayer les traces de saleté qui s'étaient accrochées sur mon corps.

Puis j'entendis les filles s'approcher et attendre. L'une d'elles voulut parler, je la coupai avant même qu'elle ne dise quoi que se soit :

« -Si c'est pour t'excuser ce n'est pas la peine Kathan, fis-je sans me retourner.

-Mais enfin, voulut intervenir Tandra.

-Ce n'est pas la peine parce que, il n'y a rien à pardonner, ajoutais-je en leur souriant, alors arrêtez votre mutisme angoissant et venez vous baigner, l'eau est excellente ! »

Cela n'empêcha pas, pour autant, Kathan de se jeter dans mes bras et de se remettre à larmoyer en s'excusant de ne m'avoir cru. Et encore une fois je la rassurais que de toute façon, n'importe qui de censé aurait agi de cette façon alors elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

« -C'est valable aussi pour vous, avertis-je en direction de Tandra et d'Isis. Personne n'est responsable de ses doutes, c'est naturel.

-Merci Kumiko, soupira Tandra.

-Te rends tu compte tout de même de ce que tu nous annonces ? Demanda alors Isis, on t'a traitée comme une moins que rien, on t'a insulté, on a maudit ton nom, on a désiré ta mort et toi tout ce que tu nous dis c'est que c'est naturel ?

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Quand on vous annonce qu'une personne que l'on prenait pour son amie est en fait une traîtresse, il n'y a pas trente mille façon de réagir. Alors s'il vous plait, trouvez vous une bonne raison de vous pardonner à vous-même et faisons comme si cela ne s'est jamais produit.

-Mais tu as failli mourir ! »

Isis perdait littéralement son sang froid. Elle ne me comprenait pas. Elle était persuadée que lui en vouloir était la meilleure des solutions, alors qu'en fin de compte cela n'allait avancer à rien et faire souffrir plus.

« -Et j'étais prête à accepter mon sort si aucune preuve n'avait été fourni pour ma défense Isis.

-Alors que tu étais innocente !

-Pas à vos yeux ! Je ne suis pas innocente totalement, continuais-je en massant mes avant-bras avec l'eau, puisque malgré cela vous m'avez tout de suite accusé. Et vous en avez souffert, alors que moi pas dans l'immédiat. Je n'ai souffert que de votre mépris, pas de votre trahison. Certes j'aurais pu vous en vouloir, j'aurais pu moi-même me sentir trahi par vous, parce que je n'ai pas compris dans l'immédiat ce qu'il se passait. Mais maintenant ça va mieux, personne n'a trahi personne, personne n'en veut à personne alors pourquoi continuer de se lamenter ? Vous avez peut-être quelques siècles à vivre encore pas moi ! Je ne compte pas perdre une seule seconde de ma vie dans des lamentations aussi inutiles que puériles. Je préfère pleurer la mort de disparu ou de proche mort plutôt que de me mettre à détester des amis ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

Je me tus suite à cette longue tirade et sortis de l'eau. Il fallait qu'elle barbote dans son jus seule, qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qui avait été dit, déclaré. Je n'étais pas responsable de ses émotions et de ses pensées, toutefois je pouvais lui faire comprendre les miennes.

Cela sembla marcher car quand elle sortit à son tour de l'eau, elle m'enlaça et l'histoire fut mise de côté…du moins pour mes amitiés avec elles.

Car une fois changée et sortie du rotenburo, Takeru, Reiko et Kotetsu m'attendaient en face, avec la même mine que les filles avant la réconciliation.

Je les arrêtai tout de suite :

« -Si vous venez pour dire quelque chose dans le genre « je m'excuse », vous pouvez faire demi-tour, m'exclamais-je. »

Reiko et Takeru sourirent et me prirent tout deux dans leurs bras. L'avantage avec la vieillesse, c'était qu'on comprenait directement où les gens voulaient en venir. On n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer pendant des heures.

Mais Kotetsu lui, ne semblait pas du même avis. Il s'avança et se prosterna :

« -Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas accepter, déclara-t-il.

-Mais relèves-toi je m'appelle pas Sesshomaru-sama !

-Ie, Kumiko-sama, encore une fois vous faites preuve d'une trop grande bonté pour qu'un samouraï comme moi accepte l'erreur sans punition ou conséquence. Je vous ai mal jugé, j'ai détesté votre nom, j'ai désiré ardemment votre mort et en erreur. J'implore votre pardon.

-Que vous l'implorez ou pas, ça ne change rien Kotetsu-kun, le mal est fait, la vie est trop courte pour qu'on s'y arrête à là. Vous avez eu tort, vous le reconnaissez, trouvez le moyen de vous faire pardonnez à vous-même mais pas à moi.

-Alors acceptez que ma lame serve votre cause, fit-il en me présentant son katana. Au nom des Kotetsu acceptez mon engagement à vous protéger au péril de ma vie !

-Mais et ton serment ?

-Accompli, m'expliqua-t-il. S'il vous plait Kumiko-sama, je ne pourrais accepter de vivre dans le déshonneur d'avoir mal jugé une amie. Acceptez…

-Bon d'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'accepte ton foutu accord mais tu n'as pas intérêt à changer quoi que se soit dans nos habitudes, tu restes si tu veux, tu me protèges si tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que je suis moi-même entre deux situations et que tout pourrait changer par le bon vouloir de Sesshomaru-sama.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas.

-Et pour l'amour du ciel ne te prosterne plus jamais ainsi devant moi, c'est trop…gênant, ajoutais-je rouge. »

Il se releva et s'inclina légèrement. Soupirant je le pris dans mes bras et nous partîmes dans un câlin collectif des plus attendrissant.

Kotetsu était un samouraï, sa vision des choses n'était pas la même que la mienne. Alors que moi je ne voyais qu'une erreur naturelle, lui considérait cela comme un grand déshonneur et je ne pouvais que l'accepter. Il avait emprunté cette voie de son plein gré et j'aurais été une mauvaise amie si j'avais refusé plus tôt sa proposition, le forçant alors à vivre dans son déshonneur…

Puis Jaken débarqua à son tour et coupa court à cette manifestation de retrouvaille tendre :

« -Heu…Kumiko-chan ? »

Je m'arrêtai. Il m'avait appelé Kumiko…chan ? Quelle incroyable nouvelle ! Cela signifierait-il que même Jaken s'en voulait et me considérait autrement que comme une simple esclave ?

Lui le grand rabat-joie, le concentré de maladresse et de plainte du monde en un seul corps de crapaud, venait de m'appeler Kumiko-chan. C'était un prodige.

Les humains s'écartèrent et les servantes baissèrent la tête en respect. Mais tous avaient bien entendus, et la surprise s'y lisait sur leurs visages :

« -Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Le maître requiert ta présence…dans ses appartements privés, ajouta-t-il un peu gêné.

-D'accord. »

Je saluai d'un geste simple de la main toute l'assemblée et partis en direction du petit pont qui séparait la demeure principale des appartements privés du seigneur des terres. Cependant, avant de quitter le couloir, Jaken s'écria :

« -Je suis content que tu ne sois pas une traîtresse. »

Puis il disparut à ses occupations, et moi je repartis souriante. Lui aussi était complètement gêné de ces accusations. Devant le pont, c'était Serupendity qui attendait. Elle voulait passer mais les gardes l'en empêchaient.

En arrivant je l'entendis s'exclamer :

« -C'est une erreur, elle ne peut être qu'une traîtresse.

-Ah oui vraiment ? M'enquis en m'imposant devant elle. Alors prouve le. »

Elle me regarda sournoisement et chercha l'appuie des gardes…qu'elle n'eut pas. Je poursuivis mon chemin vers le pont et elle s'exclama :

« -Que comptes-tu faire ? Personne ne peut accéder aux appartements privés de Sesshomaru-sama sans y être invité par lui-même, elle s'éventa et se moqua du regard, alors comment une souillon comme toi peut-elle y parvenir.

-Comme ça. »

Et j'avançai vers le pont. Les gardes ne m'empêchèrent pas de passer et une fois de l'autre côté, je sentis le regard assassin de Serupendity dans mon dos. Quelle fulmine donc, je n'en avais cure. Ma principale préoccupation se résumait à comment j'allais bien pouvoir me comporter face à lui ?

En y réfléchissant bien, il était venu dans mon époque pour me ramener et m'exécuter de son plein droit, pas parce qu'il voulait de ma présence à ses côtés. Surtout que, de reconnaître son erreur devant toutes ses personnes, cela a dû le rendre bien désagréable.

Je m'étais fais des films encore une fois, pourquoi Sesshomaru irait jusqu'à chercher une simple esclave dans son monde ? Pas pour désirer sa présence à ses côtés. Non, pour exécuter une traîtresse !

Sérieusement qu'est ce que je pouvais être bête à penser à des trucs impossibles, fallait que j'arrête de traîner dans les rotenburo, leurs vapeurs me bousillaient les neurones…

Je pénétrai dans l'antichambre et attendis.

Rien n'avait changé ici, les meubles, la décoration, l'odeur, le froid, la luminosité. Limite j'aurai pu me dire que je n'avais jamais été capturée et emmenée sur l'île des captifs tellement tout avait été laissé dans l'ordre. Même la poussière ne s'y était pas installée…seule preuve d'un soin ménagé habituel.

Puis une voix brisa le silence glacial et m'intima d'entrer dans la chambre spacieuse, chose que je fis la tête baissée et le cœur battant.

Je refermai la porte et restai sur le pallier, attendant un autre ordre. Mais il n'en fit rien, au contraire, il restait silencieux.

Curieuse je relevai la tête et le cherchai dans la chambre. Il se tenait au niveau de la porte fenêtre et son regard se perdait dans le jardin et le ciel. Que voulait-il de moi ? Que cherchait-il en fin de compte ?

S'il ne voulait pas le prestige qu'offraient la possession et la soumission de la première Miko, s'il ne voulait pas tout simplement de ma présence à ses côtés, que voulait-il de moi ?

J'étais totalement perdue. Et de le regarder aussi silencieux, m'ignorant superbement dans son kimono d'un noir corbeau, était bien plus frustrant que de me dire que j'aurais pu être tué par ce même homme.

Impitoyable et briseur d'espoir, meurtrier sans émotion, regard hivernal au glas de la mort…

Perfection sans pitié, perfection sans réel désir.

Sesshomaru qui es-tu ? Sesshomaru que veux-tu ?

Comme ayant entendu ma question silencieuse il détourna le regard et deux perles dorées se posèrent sur moi…mais sans vraie froideur.

Je ne sais pas s'il hésitait, s'il s'en voulait, ce qu'il pensait, mais à ce moment là il ne me détestait pas, et j'en ressenti un grand soulagement.

Même si, dans une partie de moi-même, la question fameuse du « pourquoi m'en aurait-il voulu ? » avait fait son chemin depuis déjà un dixième de seconde, j'étais quand même heureuse de l'apprendre.

Il supporta mon regard, sans aucune gêne et sembla alors déconnecté de l'univers alentours. Etait-il en train de se battre contre sa propre erreur ? En affrontant mon regard il combattait sa gêne, se forçant à ne pas baisser les yeux à ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments.

Je commençais à bien le connaître mine de rien et je savais qu'il se battait en ce moment même. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se batte contre ses propres émotions, alors comme pour tous les autres, plutôt que de leurs faire subir l'affrontement, je fermai les yeux et inclinai légèrement le front.

Peut être ne comprit-il pas, peut être s'énerva-t-il suite à cela, en attendant il ne le témoigna pas. J'aurais aimé qu'il le fasse pourtant, qu'il me montre un semblant de sentiment, de vérité.

Inspirant profondément, le regard toujours fermé, j'entamai alors courageusement la conversation :

« -Qui aurait pu faire ça à votre avis ? »

Il ne répondit pas, seul une brise légère qui fit mener son odeur jusqu'à mes narines me répondit et je sentis mon cœur s'élancer dans une course effrénée. Cette odeur sucrée qui ressemblait sans vraiment l'être à celle du miel…si sauvage, si incertaine, si éphémère, comme j'aimais cette odeur.

« -Est-ce que…vous vous en voulez ?

-De ? Fit-il d'une voix monotone.

-D'avoir cru que je vous avais trahi ? »

Il attendit trois secondes pour répondre, deux secondes qui témoignaient du mensonge de sa réponse :

« -Cela n'a pas d'importance.

-Mensonge, énonçais-je aussitôt. »

Il fut surpris par la rapidité de ma réflexion et en resta silencieux. Je rouvris mes yeux et comme je m'y attendais, mon esprit plongea au cœur du sien, à travers deux billes dorées inquisitrices et dont la flamme incandescente brûlait mon cœur et rougissait mes joues.

« -Vous venez de mentir, continuais-je.

-Qu'importe.

-Je n'aime pas les menteurs, soupirais-je.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors vous, j'insistais sur le vous, n'en êtes pas un, alors ne le devenez pas.

-Mon avis ne te regarde pas, rétorqua-t-il.

-Pourtant vos yeux si, répondis-je. Et qu'est ce que cela change de dire la vérité ou non ? Pour une fois vous pouvez être honnête envers vous-même et envers moi !

-Il en revient à moi seul de décider, remarqua-t-il.

-Faites comme bon vous semble, après tout c'est vous le seigneur. Mais je le dis quand même, il y a des humains qui ont été bien plus grand que vous en affrontant leurs propres erreurs en face ! »

Sur cette phrase je m'apprêtai à sortir quand une main ferme et précise se referma sur le mur. Il se trouvait juste derrière moi, je sentais ses cheveux me chatouiller le dos et mon cœur ne fut plus qu'un cheval lancé au triple galop.

Ses lèvres frôlaient mon oreille gauche et son souffle caressait mon cou de manière si…sensuelle. J'ai cru que j'allais défaillir de tant d'émotion et de sensation réuni en quelques secondes. Je sentis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent :

« -Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à partir, me fit-il remarquer.

-C'est vrai, j'allais partir de mon plein gré, répondis-je à sa remarque.

-Tu n'es pas en droit de faire quoi que se soit par toi-même.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, mais jusqu'ici j'ai toujours tout fais de mon plein gré, vous suivre comme vous bouder. Alors si vous voulez, vous avez toujours votre fouet et votre épée pour tenter de changer quoi que se soit, même si vous savez que cela ne me fera pas changer pour autant. »

Je voulus forcer sur la porte mais sa prise sur cette dernière était trop forte. Il la maintenait fermer, et tant qu'il avait sa main sur cette dernière, impossible de partir. Alors je le bousculai et partis rapidement vers la sortie du jardin, mais d'un bond agile il fut devant moi en un rien de temps.

J'étais prête à lui foncer dessus rien que pour sortir mais c'était sans compter sur cette traîtresse de maladresse qui ne m'avait en fait jamais vraiment lâchée. Je me pris le pied sur l'un des pans de ma manche et le résultat fut catastrophique : je me rétamai au sens propre du terme sur Sesshomaru qui, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ma maladresse, ne put que prendre la chute de plein fouet.

Au final, nous tombâmes tout deux dehors, dans le jardin et dans des positions hilarantes pour celui ou celle qui aurait assisté à la scène.

Bien heureusement, le pont était de l'autre côté et il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper du cerisier en fleur.

J'étais étalée sur tout le corps de Sesshomaru et mes cheveux s'éparpillaient partout autour. Je voulus me relever encore, mais je m'étais appuyée sur sa poitrine et trop gênée, j'avais immédiatement relevée la main avant d'avoir trouvé l'élan nécessaire pour me relever totalement, et je lui retombai dessus.

J'aurais cru qu'il se serait énervé mais au contraire il soupira de lassitude et attendit que je me relève pour en faire de même.

Rouge de honte je pris appui sur le sol entourant son visage et, malgré mes tentatives pour ne pas le regarder, je restai figé sur le coup. N'importe qui aurait pris cela comme un couple en pleine action tellement la proximité était frappante : mon nez frôlait le sien, je sentais ma propre poitrine posée sur son torse, ma jambe droite était prise en étau avec sa jambe gauche et ma jambe gauche se retrouvait entre ses genoux… (ça fait beaucoup de jambe nan ?)

J'allais pour me relever et demander pardon quand quelque chose lui tomba sur la joue : une petite gouttelette rouge écarlate. Curieuse je la touchai, sentant mon cœur frétillait en entrant en contact avec la peau de sa joue, et regardai de plus près cette petite chose tombée du ciel.

« -C'est du sang, répondit-il à ma question muette.

-Du…, je déglutis, sang ? »

Et comme je m'y attendais, l'odeur s'infiltra dans mes narines et mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner en même temps que ma tête qui se mit à tourner. Ma vision se fit plus floue, et je sentis mon estomac protester à la présence de sang.

D'où provenait-il ? De mon arcade sourcilière, voila d'où il provenait. Et le pire c'est que ça pissait le sang. Mon œil droit ne vit plus que rouge et je posai ma main à l'endroit qui me piquait et regardai : ma main était toute rouge de sang.

J'aurai dû profiter de ma proximité avec Sesshomaru, goûter à son odeur, profiter de son visage aussi près, mais non. Il fallait que je défaille de voir autant de liquide de vie s'écouler d'une plaie insignifiante, tellement que j'en restai pétrifiée.

« -Je…je ne peux pas bouger…, expliquais-je en respirant profondément pour contenir la nausée.

-Pourquoi ? Tu pouvais bien pour t'enfuir.

-Je…le sang…

-Hé, une demi-humaine qui est malade rien qu'à voir du sang, pathétique.

-Si je bouge, je crois que je…

-Alors ne bouge pas, soupira-t-il. »

Chose que je fis sans me faire désirer. J'étais tellement bien quand même. Lui peut-être pas, mais bon je l'avais bien mérité après toutes ces péripéties…

Je voulus épargner son kimono de mon sang, seulement je saignai trop…et quelques gouttes tachèrent son épaule.

« -Désolé, soupirais-je.

- ?

-J'ai tâché votre kimono…

-Pff, tu vas continuer à t'excuser toutes les cinq minutes pour rien ?

-Au moins je me sens mieux après, rétorquais-je. »

Mais la protestation m'avait coûté plus que je ne le pensais et je sentis mon estomac protester de nouveau. Alors j'allongeai rapidement ma tête contre l'épaule de Sesshomaru, mon oreille gauche collée à son menton.

Il ne bougeait pas du tout, limite il respirait. Il était comme une pierre, immobile et inexpressif.

« -Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda-t-il alors. »

Il avait du sentir l'odeur de mes larmes apparemment. J'avais oublié qu'il était doué pour ça, mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il s'en inquiète.

« -Si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave, ajouta-il en voyant mon silence.

-Non ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ça, répliquais-je rapidement. Je…je suis…complètement perdue.

-Perdue ? M'invita-t-il à poursuivre.

-Vous êtes venu me chercher…pour me faire subir la sentence due aux traîtres n'est-ce pas ? Moi je…j'étais vraiment contente de voir que…que vous aviez tout fait pour me retrouver…et…mais quand…et… »

Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire à quel point celui qui m'avait le plus fait de mal c'était lui. Parce qu'en venant me chercher il n'était pas venu pour moi, pour me retrouver, pour me sauver, en prétextant récupérer son esclave. Il était venu rattraper un traître. Et de savoir cela…j'avais été…ébranlé.

Alors pleurer n'était peut être pas la meilleure des choses à faire, mais au moins elle me permettait de me vider de ma douleur.

Je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mon dos. C'était son bras droit. Le geste était assez timide, hésitant, mais pourtant je le sentais. Il avait posé sa main à plat sur mes omoplates et sa respiration était devenue plus profonde.

Ce simple geste avait calmé mes tremblements dus au sanglot.

Et une douce chaleur se répandit en moi aussitôt, calmant ma nervosité et ma propre nausée. Je n'avais plus froid, je n'étais plus triste.

En réponse à ce geste il brisa le silence :

« -Baka. Même si tu n'avais pas été accusé de traîtresse je serai venu de toute façon.

-Parce que je suis ton esclave et je n'ai pas le droit d'être là où vous ne l'auriez pas désiré, répondis-je de manière désinvolte presque en marmonnant.

-Non. »

Je sentis mon souffle se couper et la surprise se déclara en moi comme une décharge électrique.

« -Mais alors…pourquoi ? Demandais-je en ne comprenant plus rien.

-Ne voulais-tu pas rester à mes côtés ?

-Oui c'est vrai, parce que je n'avais aucun moyen de rentrer. Mais en rentrant je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été trop égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et moi seulement…

-Et maintenant le veux-tu toujours ?

-C'est un fait, répondis-je, qui ne changera pas mais…

-Mais ?

-Je suis prête à y renoncer s'il n'est pas réciproque. »

Il se tut. La brise printanière balaya le jardin dans un langoureux murmure de vie et je sentis son deuxième bras m'enlacer et me serrer un peu plus.

Surprise je sentis mon cœur partir et la gêne ainsi que la chaleur m'envahir.

Puis il ajouta à ce geste :

« -Ne le dis pas, d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. »

Elle n'était pas aussi froide et aussi monotone que les autres, plus douce et emprunte de quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à qualifier. Elle était veloutée, et…elle tendait vers la demande plus que vers l'ordre, assez agréable à entendre, elle s'imprima dans mon cœur et dans ma mémoire comme un souvenir inoubliable.

Comprenant sa réponse je répliquai en approchant un peu plus ma tête de la sienne alors qu'avant j'osais à peine entrer en contact :

« -Dire quoi ? Répondis alors malicieuse.

-Rien. »

Combien de temps sommes-nous resté ainsi ? Je ne sais pas. Pour tout vous dire, dans ses bras, le temps n'avait vraiment aucun impact. J'aurais pu dire une éternité comme une seconde, l'important étant les sentiments qui se dégageaient de cette première et vraie étreinte. J'avais appris alors que Sesshomaru n'était pas parfait : il était doué de sentiment, et c'était l'important.

Et puis, il m'avait montré la réciprocité de mon désir, et cela était largement suffisant quand à lui accorder mon pardon. En se montrant ainsi à moi, en manifestant ses propres fragments de ce qu'il considérait comme faiblesse, il avait témoigné de son pardon et je suis certaine qu'il avait en agissant ainsi, trouver en lui les raisons de se pardonner de son erreur.


	43. Petit Message 2

Petit Message

Salut la compagnie ! Je sais, certaines d'entre vous seront frustrées de ne pas voir d'autres chapitres et j'en suis navrée. Rassurez vous ce n'est pas un message pour vous dire « j'arrête tout » simplement pour vous dire que je ne posterai peut être pendant un petit temps (quelques jours tout au plus). Pourquoi ?

Grosse déprime. Déjà mon concours, vous le savez sans doute déjà dans les autres posts précédent j'y fais mention, mais aussi le permis que j'ai complètement foiré (en fait je suis tombée sur une grosse vache égoïste, antipathique qui n'a pas arrêté de me luncher sur ma conduite, et sur la fin j'ai voulu faire une autre manœuvre et boom ! Ca lui a pas plu et bref, elle m'a achevé).

Après avoir retenu mes larmes toute la journée (en vain, quand j'ai envie de pleurer rien ne peut me retenir hélas), je me suis sentie complètement épuisée et j'ai à peine réussi à terminer le chapitre 39. Voulant quand même commencer le chapitre 40 de meilleure humeur, vous comprendrez que je ne poursuis pas pour l'instant la fiction, jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux, d'ici après-demain ça devrait aller mieux. Juste histoire d'encaisser l'accumulation d'échec (moi qui n'ai jamais rien raté de ma vie, là ça fait beaucoup vous pouvez le comprendre).

Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu avec attention ce message et au plaisir de vous revoir prochainement.

PS : j'accepte tous commentaires d'encouragement et de soutien, cela me fera le plus grand bien^^.

Kisu.

Erutan


	44. Chapter 39

Bon, bon, bon, je me suis un peu remise de mes émotions et dans l'attente du résultat final, bah j'ai repris un peu de tonus...

Alors, voici un petit (bon moyen 4270 mots) chapitre qui va amener nos jeunes protagonistes dans une nouvelle aventure (ils en ont tellement) voire même continuer celle qui est en cours.

A ce propos, avez vous compris un peu ce qui se trame, le mystère de la fiction, ou pensez vous que l'histoire ne suit pas un fil conducteur? Dites moi ce que vous pensez et si vous deviez raconter ce que vous avez lu en quelques phrases et bien je suis toute ouï à vos propositions.

MissPetiteCandy, une nouvelle fan? Si c'est le cas soit la bienvenue parmi nous^^.

Au fait, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé la réponse à la fameuse prophétie: " Un jour où Lune et Soleil se regarderont dans les yeux, la perfection meurtrière et l'enfant à l'éternelle beauté s'uniront. De leurs unions naîtra le parc."

J'attends toujours de vos réponses^^ mwahahahaha

Bonne lecutre.

Disclaimer: voir les premiers chapitres.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 39 : La vengeance de Serupendity

Au final je me suis endormie. Et à mon réveil, j'étais dans sa chambre, entourée de coussins moelleux, et il avait disparu.

A-t-il lui aussi profité de notre étreinte ? Ou alors tout cela n'est qu'un rêve…

Oui cela doit être ça, j'ai dû rêver, je suis tombée sur lui, et j'ai perdu connaissance. Je vais me faire gronder…

En posant néanmoins ma main sur mon front, je fus surpris du contact : j'avais un bandage autour de la tête. Je me relevai et me regardai dans le petit miroir posé sur une petite table de chevet : en effet j'avais un bandage juste au dessus des yeux et même si mon visage avait été nettoyé, il y restait des traces de rougeurs et de gonflements, signe distinctif que j'avais bel et bien pleuré.

Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? Sesshomaru m'avait vraiment enlacé ? Quelle surprise !

J'étais sur le point de sortir par le jardin quand j'entendis des voix venir de l'antichambre. L'une d'elle était celle de Sesshomaru, je la reconnus par le ton froid et l'accent simple de ses ordres qui étaient indiscutables.

L'autre était celle de Serupendity. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'écouter aux portes, et d'ailleurs j'allais pour prendre l'air dans le jardin quand j'entendis mon nom craché par cette femme.

Je m'approchai alors tentée et posai délicatement mon oreille contre la porte, en évitant au maximum de me faire remarquer.

« -Que faisiez vous donc avec cette Kumiko dehors dans le jardin ?

-Ce sont mes affaires Serupendity !

-Mais seigneur, c'est une traîtresse, je suis certaine qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de changer l'odeur afin de ne pas se faire accuser plus longtemps ! Elle doit pouvoir manipuler l'odeur et…

-Serupendity, c'est assez de vos balivernes, restez à votre place !

-Je sais où demeure ma place Sesshomaru-sama, elle est à vos côtés, en tant que fiancés nous nous devons de…

-Même si officiellement tu es ma fiancée, cela ne change rien à mes décisions.

-Seigneur, vous devez donner un héritier au plus vite, insista-t-elle. Si vous ne le faites pas, qui sait quel malheur s'abattra sur le clan ?

-Serupendity, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, menaça Sesshomaru. »

Visiblement il n'était pas du tout content qu'elle ramène les fiançailles sur le tapis. Moi non plus, cela me ramena d'ailleurs à une réalité bien moins heureuse. C'était de Sesshomaru dont j'étais amoureuse, mais Sesshomaru était aussi un grand seigneur, avec ces devoirs et ces obligations. Celle d'épouser une femme de sang pur et d'engendrer une lignée avec, était parmi les plus difficiles à accepter pour moi, simple humaine ayant subi des bidouillages sanguins.

« -Pardonnez moi Sesshomaru-sama, je suis seulement inquiète, depuis que cette souillon est parmi nous, vous avez changé. Vous n'êtes plus le grand seigneur impitoyable et craint de tous…

-Oses-tu prétendre que je suis affaibli ? Veux tu donc que je te rassure sur ce point ? »

Elle blêmit et son visage se baissa directement. Je vis ses épaules trembler de peur et une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

Sesshomaru s'avança en faisant craquer ses doigts et leva le bras, comme pour la frapper :

« -Si tu penses que je suis faible, alors prépare toi à voir à quel point tu as tort ! »

Il allait vraiment la frapper !

Même si je ne portais pas Serupendity très à cœur, je ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée que Sesshomaru ne s'amuse à punir quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

Non je ne suis pas masochiste, loin de là, seulement moi je cherchais des raisons d'être punie, alors que Serupendity s'inquiétait peut-être vraiment pour Sesshomaru…

En y réfléchissant bien, elle aussi n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance agréable et puis elle n'était peut être pas aussi méchante qu'il n'y paraissait.

Alors j'ouvris la porte et agrippai fermement le bras levé de Sesshomaru, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans son acte.

« -Yamete ! M'écriais-je en l'attrapant, vous n'allez pas la frapper ?

-Kumiko, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !

-En l'occurrence celui qui me regarde c'est vous Sesshomaru-sama et puis même s'il s'agit de Serupendity, vous ne pouvez pas la frapper ainsi ! Elle n'a cherché qu'à vous aider…

-Kumiko, c'est un ordre ! »

Je savais bien que j'allais me faire gronder pour quelque chose à mon réveil, mais de là à savoir que c'était pour épargner Serupendity…j'étais loin de m'en douter.

Alors j'inspirai profondément et jouai la carte de l'insolence :

« -Je refuse, fis-je.

-Nani ?

-Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dis que je refusais de vous lâcher.

-Tu oses me désobéir ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Non, répondis-je comme ébahie de tant de perspicacité, attendez… »

Je fis semblant de réfléchir.

« -Ah bah oui, je vous désobéis. »

J'allais vraiment me tuer à force de le chercher. Au moins ce que j'ai fais a eu l'effet escompté. Il me balança dans un coin de l'antichambre violemment et s'avança vers moi tout en craquant ses doigts le regard froid et menaçant :

« -Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard Serupendity, sort de mes appartements privés et que je ne te revois pas avant de l'avoir autorisé. »

Elle s'inclina et me jeta un regard hargneux et emprunt d'une haine que je ne m'attendais pas. Dire que je voulais la défendre, elle aurait quand même pu faire un effort de compassion. Mais c'était trop demandé comme d'habitude. Elle sortit prestement de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle, nous laissant dans le silence le plus angoissant qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

« -Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Demanda-t-il en me prenant par le col du kimono.

-Est-ce que vous allez la punir ? Répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu devrais te préoccuper de toi avant des autres, pour le moment c'est toi que j'ai retenu pas elle.

-Donc elle n'aura aucune punition ! Soupirais-je soulagé, vous allez devoir arrêter de distribuer des punitions à tout le monde, comment voulez vous que je mette hors d'état de nuire les concurrents ?

-Nani ? Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que tu l'as fait exprès ? S'étonna-t-il en relâchant la pression autour de mon col.

-Je ne le sous-entends pas, je l'affirme Sesshomaru-sama.

-Naseda ?

-Pourquoi ? Pas par œuvre de charité ça c'est sûr, je ne peux pas apprécier cette femme même si elle était un ange descendu du ciel, seulement je n'aime pas vous voir punir quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Il me lâcha totalement et recula un peu, sans me quitter des yeux.

« -Rassurez vous, je ne cherche pas à échapper à ma punition, assurais-je, j'ai été volontairement insolente pour que vous ne vous occupiez que de mon cas et pas de celui de Serupendity et ça a marché ! Alors allez y, punissez moi.

-Tu ne serais pas…jalouse ? »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi posait-il cette question maintenant et ici et surtout après cette longue étreinte ?

« -Je pense que oui, reconnus-je finalement incapable du moindre mensonge face à de tels yeux (prenez cela ironiquement s'il vous plait), et alors ?

-Tu étais jalouse que je punisse Serupendity ? Redemanda-t-il comme pour chercher la confirmation. »

En un sens, oui j'étais jalouse, parce qu'il accordait de l'attention à cette femme qui était sa fiancée et qu'il n'était pas là quand je me réveillais…

Mais j'avais agi pour une toute autre raison. A l'origine je ne voulais pas qu'il frappe une femme tout cours, c'était indigne de lui et je voulais venir en aide à Serupendity qui au final ne le méritait pas.

« -Il y a de quoi, ricanais sarcastique.

-Je n'aime pas les menteuses, soupira-t-il déçu, il me semblait pourtant que tu le savais…

-D'accord je ne voulais pas vous voir frapper une femme, déclarais-je finalement. Ca ne vous ressemble pas de prouver votre force en attaquant une personne soumise ! »

Et je sais qu'il ne se serait jamais rabaissé à ce genre de chose, mais j'avais eu peur en le voyant si déterminé.

« -Humph, baka, fit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

-Baka ? Hoy ! M'écriais-je, je ne suis pas une baka ! »

Bon un peu quand même, parce qu'après tout il était assez grand pour se maîtriser tout seul et en prenant du recul, mon geste s'en retrouvait bien inutile…

C'était gênant et frustrant !

Je comptais le rejoindre quand Jaken arriva en catastrophe dans l'antichambre et appela Sesshomaru de sa voix stridente et alerte.

Ce dernier sortit de sa chambre de manière clean, tranquille, froid et noble et le crapaud acheva sa course en s'inclinant :

« -C'est terrible maître, souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Nekoto-sama et les autres taiyoukais qui se sont présentés chez Makoto veulent en découdre avec le pari !

-Un pari, fis-je surprise. Quel pari ?

-Ano…, hésita le crapaud. Sesshomaru-sama a…

-J'ai parié ta soumission, expliqua-t-il alors.

-Quoi ? M'ébranlais-je, mais…que…

-Il a fait cela pour vous sauver Kumiko-chan ! S'exclama le crapaud défenseur de son maître. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, d'autres vous auraient eu et vous ne seriez peut-être pas en vie à l'heure actuelle.

-L'important n'est pas la raison baka ! M'énervais-je, mais le fait que l'on ne m'en ait pas parlé !

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, rétorqua Sesshomaru.

-Et comptez vous faire alors ? M'enquis-je en croisant les bras.

-Les renvoyer chez eux.

-Heu… Sesshomaru-sama, les seigneurs sont déjà là…, déclara honteux le petit crapaud. Ah ! Que faire ! »

J'attendais une remarque, une proposition, mais le principal concerné resta silencieux, seul un regard à mon encontre me donna le courage de déclarer :

« -Nous allons faire comme ci c'était le cas, dis-je.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Accueillez les comme il se doit, comme si vous aviez gagné le pari, précisais-je.

-Serais-tu prête, Kumiko-chan, à faire semblant d'être soumise à Sesshomaru-sama pour se débarrasser des seigneurs taiyoukais ?

-Oui, parce que j'ai l'impression que si ce n'est pas le cas, ils ne me lâcheront pas. Au moins ils seront fixés et ils cesseront de chercher Sesshomaru-sama et puis, ajoutais-je en le regardant, vous n'avez pas besoin d'un tel pari pour prouver votre valeur n'est-ce pas. Alors que je fasse semblant ou pas, cela vous importe en fin de compte.

-Tu seras vraiment prête à tout ? Me mit-il au défi.

-Vous avez vu à que point je pouvais être entêtée quand j'ai une idée en tête Sesshomaru-sama, alors vous savez que quand j'ai décidé quelque chose, quand je me suis engagée, je le respecte jusqu'au bout.

-Très bien, annonça-t-il en soupirant, Jaken, fait préparé un repas pour accueillir les seigneurs et les préparer à la nouvelle. Kumiko est mienne, et qu'aucun serviteur ne se permette de l'ouvrir, ou il aura affaire personnellement à moi ! »

Jaken s'inclina et partit, non sans m'avoir auparavant lancé un dernier regard de remerciement. Je n'avais pas besoin de tant de compassion même si j'allais devenir temporairement celle contre qui je m'étais battue pendant si longtemps : la soumise de Sesshomaru.

Toutefois, avant de partir me préparer, je lui fis remarquer :

« -N'en profitez pas trop s'il vous plait…

-Je ne suis le genre à profiter des situations, se défendit-il.

-Je sais, c'était juste histoire de vous l'entendre dire, taquinais-je en partant dans ma « chambre » qui était en fait le dortoir des servantes.

Je fus accueillie en un véritable triomphe : apparemment tout le monde savait déjà ce que j'avais accepté, et ils m'encourageait à suivre ce choix.

Tandra et Isis m'aidèrent à enfiler un kimono de Sesshomaru, qui m'allait d'ailleurs à ravir, et me coiffèrent pour enfin me laisser m'entraîner dans mon rôle.

Cela n'allait pas être facile, mais j'allais tenir bon. Ils me mettraient à l'épreuve, je suis même certaine que Serupendity en profitera pour m'humilier, mais je le faisais pour Sesshomaru, et rien ne m'empêchera d'aller au bout de mon engagement.

Pour une fois, j'allais connaître la vie que j'aurais eue si, quelques mois plus tôt, je n'avais pas combattu et j'aurais servi Sesshomaru sans poser de question. Et cela ne me paraissait vraiment pas enviable par la suite.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Kathan m'invita à la suivre, l'air sérieuse. En cet instant, je laissai derrière moi, la Kumiko que j'étais pour m'envelopper d'une bulle insensible et imperméable à mes vrais sentiments.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à devant une porte derrière laquelle j'entendis voix et rires. Ils étaient derrière, ils m'attendaient tous sans le faire remarquer.

Kathan me regarda et attendit comme un signe de ma part. Mais j'étais déjà possédée par mon nouveau rôle, et mon regard se perdit dans l'horizon, léthargique. Mes lèvres demeurèrent scellées et mon visage inexpressif.

Ma respiration était contrôlée, mes sentiments enfermés, j'étais fin prête. Elle soupira et me murmura bonne chance avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand, laissant la lumière m'aveugler.

Les rires et les voix cessèrent alors, tandis que toutes les têtes présentes tournèrent vers une même direction. Je m'avançais vers Sesshomaru, ne regardant que le sol, d'une démarche égale, droite, régulière, intouchable. Je me devais de prouver la fierté d'être sa soumise à lui ! Je me devais de le prouver à tous.

Je sentais les regards profaner mon corps, me désirer ardemment, violer l'intimité visuel de mon être, tout en tentant de les ignorer et de suivre ma route vers mon objectif. Ce soir, pas question de soupirer, pas question de faire un seul faux pas.

Quand je fus à ces côtés je m'agenouillai à sa droite et me prosternai comme ferait n'importe quel esclave. Il m'ignora superbement, lui-même ayant accepté son rôle pourtant si habituel.

J'entendis des murmures d'approbations, des compliments envers Sesshomaru et un des ministres présents leva son verre et proposa de boire en l'honneur du seigneur des terres de l'ouest.

Le silence provoqué par mon arrivée s'estompa bien vite, et l'ivresse de la fête ainsi que la joie des « retrouvailles » s'installa à la place. En revanche, on ne cessa pas de m'épier, pour voir si je ne ferai aucune faute.

Et je n'en fis aucune, pour ma plus grande joie. Quand Sesshomaru me présentait sa coupole, je la remplissais d'alcool de la même façon que le faisait Kathan quand c'était à elle de le faire. Pour le reste, il m'ignora de manière normale, et je compris que l'intérêt qu'il me portait allait au-delà de ma personne. S'il avait manifesté l'envie de ma présence à ces côtés, ce n'était pas pour le respect que je lui témoignai, mais certainement pour la Kumiko insoumise et désireuse de liberté que j'étais plus tôt, et non la stupide soumise qui était le rôle que j'avais endossé pour cette soirée.

Quand on m'adressa la parole, je ne répondis pas. Au début, ils pensaient que c'était de l'insolence, mais Sesshomaru rattrapa bien vite les faits :

« -Elle ne parle qu'avec mon accord, soupira-t-il en me tendant sa coupelle.

-Oh, impressionnant vous l'avez même apprivoisée de sorte à ce qu'elle ne parle qu'en votre accord, c'est incroyable, s'exclama l'un des ministres.

-Tout à fait ce que l'on attendait de vous Sesshomaru-sama, insista un autre. »

Les ministres se battaient en éloge de Sesshomaru, tandis que les seigneurs restaient sceptiques quand à mon dévouement et ma soumission.

Kakeru fut le premier à le faire remarquer :

« -Mais Seigneur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, qu'est ce qui nous prouve que vous ne le faites pas exprès ?

-Il a raison, poursuivit Nekoto, vous avez très bien pu passer un accord avec elle…

-Vous n'avez qu'à demander à mes serviteurs, proposa Sesshomaru sans perdre son flegme naturel.

-Il se peut que vous les ayez ordonné à répondre d'une histoire commune, rétorqua Ygumaru.

-Alors soit, que voulez vous qu'elle fasse, je vous préviens tout de suite, cela sera la seule et unique proposition retenue, déclara Sesshomaru. »

Les seigneurs se concertèrent et regardèrent Kakeru, le plus vil d'entre eux et le plus malin.

Il sourit à cette annonce et proposa au nom de tous :

« -Si la Miko est si soumise que cela alors nous voulons qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté de faire. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et le silence s'installa sur l'assemblée. Les serviteurs s'étaient figés, les plats avec eux, et tous les regards étaient tournés dans ma direction.

Je les ignorai et attendis, le front baissé aux côtés de Sesshomaru. Il soupira et répondit :

« -Et où veux-tu en venir Kakeru ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, Makoto-dono, dites nous ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté en état insoumise auparavant ? Demanda Kakeru à Makoto qui se faisait jusqu'ici discret. »

Tous le regardèrent et je sentis son regard posé sur moi.

Je l'entendis inspirer profondément et il répondit :

« -Une Miko est à l'origine la preuve de la pureté même, et si Kumiko faisait semblant d'être soumise pour vous berner, je pense qu'elle refuserait un acte qui irait à l'encontre de sa condition de Miko.

-Quel excellent raisonnement ! S'exclama Nekoto en ronronnant, je n'y avais pas songé…

-Dans ce cas Sesshomaru-sama, si vous êtes véritablement son maître, vous ne devriez avoir aucun mal à la toucher ou à l'embrasser. »

Mon cœur rata un battement et j'eus de grandes peines à contenir la surprise. Me toucher ? Il voulait en venir où exactement ?

C'était quoi ces bêtises encore ?

Je me retenus difficilement de lever les yeux vers Sesshomaru et ainsi de briser le personnage que je m'étais façonnée.

Sesshomaru pesa le pour et le contre pendant une longue minute (qui me parut une éternité) puis posa sa coupelle sur la table basse et m'ordonna de m'approcher.

Contrôlant ma respiration ainsi que les émotions qui pouvaient être lues sur mon visage, j'obéis, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur son poitrail.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais profité de cet échange, cependant de sentir tous ses yeux pervers (les invités) ou coléreux (Serupendity et ses courtisanes) ou encore compatissant (les serviteurs), cela gâchait le moment et sur le coup, j'eus du mal à contenir ma gêne.

Mais d'une respiration plus profonde je pus recouvrir le calme superficiel nécessaire et laissai Sesshomaru me prendre le menton et approcher ses lèvres des miennes pour enfin les sceller.

Je ne devais rien dire, rien montrer, rien prétendre, ne rien sous-entendre, même s'il s'agissait de mon premier baiser…et peut être du sien.

Il posa seulement légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes, à peine un frôlement, cependant je sentis mon cœur partir dans une course effrénée et mon contrôle sur moi-même se briser petit à petit.

Alors que j'allais craquer, il recula et nous reprîmes une distance de sécurité suffisante. Il fallait que j'aille au bout de mon engagement, que rien ne soit perçu dans mes émotions, rien du tout.

J'entendis Ygumaru et Nekoto soupirer de déception et Kakeru se mit à applaudir.

« -Quelle belle preuve ! Vraiment ! Je m'incline devant votre puissance Sesshomaru-sama, elle est entièrement domptée et votre. »

Les taiyoukais se regardèrent entre eux et se fut Ygumaru qui déclara :

« -Nous acceptons notre défaite quand au pari, vous êtes vraiment le plus fort. »

Les ministres et serviteurs applaudirent et la fête reprit de son tempérament, les plats circulant entre les danseuses, les rires et les conversations s'entrechoquant entre les murs de manière désordonnée, le tout dans un cacophonie épuisante.

Pourtant mon cauchemar ne s'arrêta pas là.

Alors que je voulais ramener une cruche de sake pour resservir Sesshomaru, je sentis un obstacle s'interposer et je tombai, renversant la cruche sur le sol.

Les seigneurs se turent et toute l'assemblée porta son regard accusateur sur moi tandis que Serupendity prit la parole de manière snobinarde :

« -Quelle empotée ! Vraiment on se demande pourquoi Sesshomaru-sama s'est donné la peine de la soumettre.

-C'est vrai, poursuivit une de ces courtisanes, après tout elle est inutile maintenant… »

Et pendant qu'elles continuaient à m'humilier devant toute l'assemblée, je ramassai les morceaux de la jarre tout en évitant de me couper.

« -En plus, cette souillon pue l'humain c'est insupportable !

-Serupendity-sama, comment y remédier ?

-C'est très simple Tamako-chan, répondit cette dernière comme si elle jouait une pièce de théâtre, il faut divertir l'odorat de nos maîtres d'une autre manière ! »

Et sur ces paroles, elle me vida le contenu d'une cruche entière de sake, en plein sur le visage.

J'en reçu plein dans les yeux, ce qui m'aveugla pendant quelques secondes, juste avant qu'une épouvantable douleur ne me brûle les yeux et ne provoque la panique en moi-même.

Mais j'avais juré, alors en dépit du fait que j'étais trempée, humiliée, muette et souffrante, je ramassai les derniers fragments de la cruche et les déposai sur un plateau avant d'essayer de rejoindre Sesshomaru…en titubant.

Tout autour de moi prenait des formes diverses, les plateaux devenant des vagues chimériques, la nourriture perdant de sa couleur, les contours devenant incertains et sinueux…

Enfin, je pus retrouver Sesshomaru grâce à son odeur, mais je ne voyais alors presque plus que des ombres en mouvements danser autour de moi de manière grotesque et angoissante.

Puis, le noir s'installa, comme ci j'avais perdu connaissance…mais les bruits de la fête persistait et l'odeur ainsi que le touché me prouvait encore ma conscience éveillée.

Le sake ne pouvait pas me faire aussi mal aux yeux c'était impossible ! J'aurais voulu hurler tant la douleur et l'angoisse m'envahissait au fur et à mesure que les bruits s'amplifiaient et j'avais peur que Sesshomaru ne réclame une autre coupelle de sake, que je ne pourrais pas lui servir…

Mes craintes furent révélées par une autre remarque de Serupendity :

« -Et bien, souillon, pourquoi ne sers tu pas ton maître ? Ne me dis pas que le sake t'a rendu aveugle ! »

Et sur cette phrase elle éclata de rire et je sus aussitôt qu'elle était responsable de l'altération de ma vue.

Puis un silence froid s'installa subitement, suivi d'un bruit de choc et d'un petit cri de Serupendity. Cela ressemblait à une gifle. D'ailleurs, l'odeur de miel s'était éloignée. Puis la voix de Sesshomaru me parvint :

« -Tu as levé la main sur mon bien Serupendity ! Fit-il remarquer froidement.

-Mais Sesshomaru-sama, je n'ai fais que punir…

-Tu n'es pas en droit de lui faire quoi que se soit sans mon accord ! Gronda-t-il énervé.

-Pa…pardonnez moi Sesshomaru-sama, bredouilla-t-elle. Ce…cela ne se reproduira plus.

-J'en ai assez, vous êtes satisfait, maintenant rentrez chez vous et ne venez plus sans une bonne raison ! »

Puis il appela Jaken et je sentis deux mains me prendre par les bras et me mener ailleurs, dans une autre pièce, loin de toute l'agitation et de toute la foule.

Puis la voix de Kathan brisa le silence :

« -Tout va bien Kumiko-chan, fit-elle en m'enlaçant, tu as été superbe.

-Kathan…-chan, murmurais-je contenant la douleur, ça me brûle…

-Comment ? Qu'est ce qui te brûle ?

-Je…j'ai mal…Kathan-chan…daskete… »

Et quand mes larmes sortirent, ce fut encore pire. La douleur qui jusqu'ici était supportable devint un véritable tourment, comme si on avait incendié mes yeux et que le feu les ravageait sauvagement.

La peur et l'angoisse s'emparèrent de moi et je sentis mes jambes se dérober. Mes mains froides se portèrent jusqu'à la hauteur de mes yeux et malgré le froid que cela procurait, cela n'apaisa en rien la douleur.

Pire, cela l'empirait. J'avais beau me mettre dans toutes les positions, essayer de me calmer, en vain la douleur se faisait beaucoup plus forte en même temps que l'angoisse de ne rien voir montait.

Serupendity m'avait piégé, et sa haine s'infiltrait à travers ma vue et se refermait sur mon être en un étau de douleur et de souffrance insupportable. Kathan était paniquée, elle ne comprenait rien. Puis j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir à la volée et sa voix fusa telle un ordre :

« -Calme-toi ! Ordonna-t-il ce qui eut l'effet de liquéfier mon angoisse. »

Puis je sentis ses mains s'emparer de mes poignets et pousser mes paumes qui cachaient mon visage.

Il posa ses doigts sur ce dernier, parcourant doucement les joues, les sourcils, le front, caressant en frôlant les yeux avant de déclarer :

« -La chienne, elle t'a empoisonné. »

Il semblait fulminer de rage et il l'aurait décapité si elle avait été sur place. Le sentant à mes côtés, je retrouvai la force de parler malgré la douleur qui influait en vague d'incendie :

« -Est-ce que…est-ce que les seigneurs…vous…nous ont cru ? Tremblais-je.

-Oui, me rassura-t-il en posant sa main froide sur mes yeux. Mais à quel prix…

-Rei…Reiko-sama m'a toujours dit…qu'il existait toujours un remède aux maladies…alors je suppose que ce poison…a aussi un antidote… »

Et j'en avais grandement besoin…quand à Serupendity, elle venait de sceller son destin avec cette tentative.

Même si j'aurais pu avoir de l'aversion envers cette vipère que j'avais voulu aider, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à la détester entièrement. En fait j'avais de la pitié pour elle maintenant, car toutes ses tentatives pour entrer dans les faveurs du Prince Sesshomaru et devenir sa légitime épouse se retrouvait vaine à cause de sa nature jalouse et égoïste.

Je ne me réjouissais pas d'avoir perdu une « concurrente » parce que pour moi elle ne l'a jamais été. Mais son geste en revanche m'avait montré que même si on pouvait tout tenter pour compatir, il y avait des personnes qu'on ne pouvait aider…tout simplement parce qu'ils se détruisaient eux même.

Et Serupendity en faisait partie.


	45. Chapter 40

Et bien, voila un nouveau chapitre qui je pense va vous plaire^^ après tout on rencontre un nouveau personnage un peu lourd^^.

Au fait, je vais bien mieux hein, merci de votre soutien ça m'a fait du bien^^.

N'aurions nous pas une nouvelle fan par le plus grand des hasards? Si c'est le cas, soit le bienvenu, et puisses-tu apprécier les autres chapitres qui vont suivre.

Bonne Lecture et à demain.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 40 : Oguri Miharu

Kotetsu débarqua dans la chambre furieux de la nouvelle qu'il venait sûrement d'apprendre : il ouvrit la porte à la volée, poussa négligemment Jaken qui se trouvait sur son chemin et je l'entendis s'approcher de moi, ses pas tambourinant le sol fermement :

« -C'est pas possible, fulmina-t-il, qui a osé te faire ça pendant mon absence ?

-Ce n'est rien…, commençais-je mais Sesshomaru me coupa.

-Cette personne sera punie comme n'importe qui aurait levé la main sur mon bien, assura-t-il froidement.

-Vous n'allez pas la tuer ?

-Si ce n'est pas lui, affirma Kotetsu, c'est moi !

-Mais enfin…

-Elle a raison, intervint Kathan la voix tremblante de colère, même si c'est une pourriture, personne ne mérite de mourir.

-Et puis, ajouta Tandra, parfois c'est plus douloureux en restant vivant.

-Sesshomaru-sama…

-Que veux-tu Isis ?

-Ne vouliez vous pas trouver un prétexte pour vous débarrasser des fiançailles ? »

Le silence s'installa tandis que la punition de Serupendity se formait dans ma tête. Ainsi, il la laisserait en vie, mais romprait les fiançailles avec elle, ce qui était bien plus douloureux.

C'était bien fait ! Et puis, peut être qu'elle repartira après cela. C'était le seul avantage que je pouvais tirer de ma situation.

La douleur se ramena de nouveau, provoquant un petit cri de surprise alors que la main froide de Sesshomaru m'avait apaisé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« -Il faut trouver un moyen de la guérir, s'impatienta Kotetsu en réponse à ma souffrance.

-Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? C'est elle la miko, la guérisseuse…

-Jaken, appela Sesshomaru sans détourner son regard.

-Oui Maitre ?

-Connais-tu quelqu'un qui puisse guérir ce mal ?

-He bien…, il hésita quelques secondes et quand la douleur me revint il répondit avec hâte, il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un !

-Qui ? S'empressa Kotetsu en le prenant par le col, mais tu vas répondre espèce de…

-Kotetsu ! Hurlais-je mélangeant souffrance et mécontentement, pas la peine de t'acharner sur lui, il n'a rien fait ! »

Il le lâcha et se tut, inspirant profondément pour ensuite s'excuser de son impulsivité.

Jaken remit son kimono en place et répondit :

« -Et bien, c'est une humaine qui vit en solitaire, les rumeurs prétendent qu'elle habite non loin de là, dans un petit moulin si bien dissimulé que seul ceux qui ont besoin d'elle peuvent le trouver, énonça-t-il.

-Des rumeurs, soupira Sesshomaru, encore et toujours, n'as-tu rien de concret ?

-Pardonnez moi Sesshomaru-sama, s'inclina le ministre, mais c'est un empoisonnement bien inconnu et j'ai bien peur que si Kumiko-chan ignore comment en guérir, une miko traditionnelle ne le pourrait…

-Il n'a pas tort, remarquais-je quand la douleur devint acceptable, et puis de toute façon, dans mon époque on pensait que les youkais n'étaient que des fantômes ou des mythes alors courir après des légendes c'est comme courir après un but… »

Suite à ma remarque, il fut convenu de notre départ en direction des rumeurs de Jaken avec pour cortège, Sesshomaru (évidemment), Kotetsu (parce que qu'importe où je vais il y va), Hikaru (même principe que Kotetsu), Kathan (pour qu'elle me soutienne dans mes besoins féminins) et moi-même.

On me laissa dans la chambre de Sesshomaru pendant les préparatifs et les nouvelles du domaine me parvenaient par Kathan qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ainsi je pus apprendre que Serupendity avait eu son compte, qu'elle était partie pour de bon du domaine seigneurial, que les seigneurs youkais étaient bel et bien convaincus et qu'ils nous laisseraient tranquilles.

La veille du départ, durant un dernier bon bain, je lui posai la question pendant qu'elle me refaisait mon bandage au visage :

« -Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour battre le Clan du Dragon, peux tu me le raconter ?

-Et bien, fit-elle en enroulant le pansement autour de ma tête, quand nous avons aidé Jaken-sama à s'enfuir pour qu'il aille chercher Sesshomaru-sama, les choses se sont calmées. Les soldats ne nous ont pas trop embêtés, je dirais même que rien n'a changé dans nos habitudes. Il n'y avait que Serupendity-sama et ses courtisanes qui manquaient à l'appel c'est tout. Nos gardes ont été remplacés par les leurs et on ne nous a jamais présenté notre soi-disant nouveau maître.

-A croire qu'ils faisaient quelque choses d'autre que conquérir, remarquais-je, continue.

-Puis un matin je me suis levée comme d'habitude et j'ai aperçu Sesshomaru-sama en compagnie de Jaken-sama et d'un humain avec un loup…

-Kotetsu-kun et Hikari, soupirais-je en entrant dans l'eau.

-Exactement, ils sont passés par l'arrière, tu sais vers le petit ruisseau où nous l'avons le linge…

-Celui qui donne sur notre chambre, précisais-je.

-Oui ce ruisseau, et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'ils étaient là pour nous sauver. Alors j'ai réveillé les filles, les serviteurs discrètement et ensemble nous avons fais sonner l'alarme.

-Pourquoi ? Sursautais-je.

-Pour que le plus gros des troupes se dirigent vers le Nord et non vers le Sud, histoire de faire diversion et de faire rentrer le seigneur et ses alliés en toute sécurité, m'expliqua Kathan en me frottant le dos. Ainsi, nous avons pu nous diriger directement dans la salle où le fameux maître devait se trouver…seulement.

-Seulement ? L'encourageais-je en voyant qu'elle hésitait.

-Et bien elle était vide, il n'y avait personne. Puis des soldats nous sont tombés dessus et ils ont combattus avec bravoure. Sesshomaru était vraiment incroyable, calme, économisant le moindre mouvement, il tuait une dizaine de soldat en un tour de bras. Kotetsu-sama n'était pas mal non plus, il tranchait la chair et dansait autour des cadavres comme le grand guerrier qu'il était et même si son art du combat ne battra jamais celui de Sesshomaru-sama, je peux te dire que Kotetsu-sama a été incroyable !

-Et bien, le combat a dû être acharné alors, soupirais-je. Et que s'est-il passé après ?

-Et bien quand tous les soldats furent vaincus, nous sommes partis à la recherche du chef du Clan mais en vain, il avait certainement déjà fui…et puis nous avons fait prisonnier les survivants et les avons questionnés concernant le fait qu'on était…attendu.

-Et ils vous ont répondus que je leur avais envoyé ce rouleau n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement, au début on ne voulait pas le croire mais Sesshomaru-sama a bien été obligé de reconnaître que c'était ton odeur…

-C'est bizarre, remarquais-je en fronçant les sourcils, cela s'est passé exactement de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse vérifier l'odeur.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-La veille, précédent la bataille, je suis retournée dans mon monde, j'étais surprise. Et le lendemain on découvre un rouleau avec une odeur qui me ressemble beaucoup et l'impossibilité de vérifier…

-Peut être ont-ils eu de la chance, proposa Kathan en me séchant.

-Peut être bien, soupirais-je en enfilant ma tenue de miko, en attendant il faut s'en méfié, j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas terminé et que nous allons en avoir encore à faire avec ce Clan du Dragon… »

Puis le départ arriva. Tous les serviteurs s'étaient rassemblés pour saluer le départ de leur maître et nous souhaiter bonne chance, et même si je n'arrivais toujours pas à piffer certain (notamment le cuisinier), j'étais quand même assez gênée de tous les voir me soutenir.

Peut être aussi me remerciaient-ils d'avoir permis à Sesshomaru de se débarrasser de Serupendity…l'un comme l'autre, ils se tenaient à la frontière des portes et Jaken se trouvait juste en face de Sesshomaru, portant fermement son bâton à deux têtes :

« -Soyez prudent sur la route Sesshomaru-sama.

-Insinues-tu que moi Sesshomaru, ai un quelconque risque dans ce voyage ?

-Il n'a pas voulu dire ça, intervins-je en tirant la manche de Sesshomaru, simplement vous souhaitez bonne chance… »

Sesshomaru détourna le regard et se reporta sur le domaine. Puis il leva doucement la main droite, pointant son index vers le haut et un petit colibri s'y installa comme appeler de nulle part. Puis il tendit l'oiseau qui se posa sur l'une des têtes du bâton :

« -S'il y a quoi que se soit, envoie le à ma recherche, expliqua Sesshomaru. Il saura me retrouver.

-Ou…oui maître. »

Isis et Tandra s'avancèrent vers Kathan et moi et nous prirent dans leurs bras :

« -Soyez prudentes toutes les deux, me conseilla Isis.

-Et reviens-nous guérie surtout, fit Tandra.

-Quand à toi Kathan…

-N'aie de crainte Isis, fit-il en gonflant la poitrine de fierté, je serai digne de Sesshomaru-sama et veillerai sur Kumiko-chan jusqu'à mon dernier soupir s'il le faut. »

Isis sourit à cette élocution et nous partîmes enfin aux travers des arbres, évitant les chemins.

De toutes façons dans peu de temps, le domaine seigneurial sera difficilement accessible par ceux qui ne connaissent pas son emplacement exact…ou qui ne volent pas tout simplement.

L'air printanier était doux, un soleil timide montrait le bout de son nez de temps en temps, entre les branchages de bambous et d'arbres. C'était vraiment agréable…si seulement je pouvais le voir plutôt que le ressentir…

J'étais sur le dos d'Hikaru et Kathan tenait les rennes d'AhUn, une exigence de Sesshomaru. Je pouvais confier ma vie au loup et ce dernier semblait le savoir et en ressentir un honneur, car quand je lui ai demandé, il a gonflé sa poitrine et a bandé ses muscles, fier et grand.

J'ignore encore pourquoi Hikaru nous accompagne, et d'après Jaken cela aurait un lien avec le sang des Captifs qui circuleraient dans mes veines.

D'ici une semaine ce sera la nouvelle lune, et nous verrons alors ce qu'il en ressortira. D'ici là, il fallait absolument trouver cette femme qui pouvait me guérir de mon mal, avant que ce dernier n'empire. Et pour la trouver, cela n'allait pas être facile…

Nous marchâmes pendant deux bonnes heures à travers la forêt avant d'atteindre l'orée, je le sus car la douce caresse d'un vent de plaine balaya mon visage et m'apporta la chaleur que la forêt ne voulait laisser entrer.

Puis nous longeâmes ma bordure de la forêt jusqu'au zénith, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous interpelle sur un sentier emprunté par des marchands.

Devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Hikaru s'était figé et montrait déjà les crocs tandis qu'AhUn reculait quelques peu et humait l'air, à la recherche du moindre danger.

Kathan voulut demander ce qui n'allait pas quand plusieurs pas de course martelèrent le sol et des bruits de chevaux en pleine course brisèrent la quiétude de la campagne.

Puis des voix d'homme nous parvinrent et je compris qu'il se passait vraiment quelques choses. Par mesure de précaution, je descendis d'Hikaru, Kathan en fit de même, et je demandais aux youkais à la forme animal d'aller se dissimuler dans les fourrées pour ne pas effrayer les humains qui arrivaient.

Ils grognèrent quelque peu mais obéirent gentiment et partirent se cacher dans les buissons bordant le sentier. Quelques minutes après, les hommes arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent :

« -Hola ! Regardez les gars, il y a encore des imbéciles malchanceux qui piétinent notre sentier ! »

D'autres rirent et celui qui semblait le chef poursuivit :

« -Qui êtes vous donc ?

-Je suis Kumiko, prêtresse Miko au service du bien et toi, qui es-tu donc pour prétendre à posséder ce sentier ?

-Oh, une miko hein ? »

Certains ricanèrent entre eux.

« -Et bien moi je suis Midorikawa Junichiro, le chef incontesté du clan des Junins, et toi jeune miko, tu me plais bien. Sers moi et tu auras la vie sauve…

-Comment…

-Désolé mais elle appartient déjà à quelqu'un, me coupa Sesshomaru en se plaçant juste en face de moi, maintenant dis moi, connais tu une femme qui peut guérir n'importe quel empoisonnement ?

-Pfeuh ! Pourquoi devrais-je répondre ! Et qui es-tu pour me poser cette question ?

-Un peu de respect, intervint Kathan courageuse, vous vous adressez à Sesshomaru-sama, le seigneur des terres de l'ouest !

-Pouahahaha, ben voyons, si ce gringalet en armure est bel et bien un seigneur, alors moi je suis un dieu ! »

Et les autres rirent de l'insulte, pauvre inconscient de ce qui les attendait. J'entendis Sesshomaru faire craquer ses doigts mais Kotetsu fut le premier à réagir en brandissant son katana :

« -Et toi gamin, que fais-tu avec ce coupe-papier ? Se moqua Junichiro.

-Je te propose un défi Junichiro ! Kumiko-sama n'aime pas les effusions de sang et si vous continuez, c'est ce que Sesshomaru-sama provoquera. Alors bats-toi contre moi, le perdant acceptera les décisions du gagnant !

-Parfait ! Accepta-t-il en sortant une grosse hache qui pendait sur l'encolure de son cheval, tu es bien stupide de t'affronter à moi.

-C'est toi qui es stupide d'affronter un Kotetsu !

-Un Kotetsu ? S'interloqua un des brigands.

-Quoi tu le connais ? Demanda le chef sans surprise.

-La légende du chasseur de Dragon, le fameux guerrier Kotetsu qui tint tête face à plus de cinq cent guerriers du Clan du Dragon !

-Exactement, je vois que la réputation de mon père précède à ce nom, souligna Kotetsu.

-Ainsi tu es le fils de cet homme légendaire, parfait, si je te tue, j'aurais et la miko et la gloire ! »

Et sur ces mots il s'élança à toute vitesse, brandissant sa hache en direction de Kotetsu qui ne bougea pas. Ce dernier rangea d'ailleurs son katana dans son fourreau et attendit en regardant le chef se diriger vers lui.

J'étais totalement inquiète, car au fur et à mesure que Kathan me racontait, je me rendais compte que l'avantage ne penchait pas en notre faveur, et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un y laisse quoi que se soit dans cette affaire…

Mais Kathan ne paraissait pas du tout affolée, elle qui était toujours la première emprunte à la panique.

« -Il a perdu, souffla-t-elle.

-Comment ?

-Le chef a perdu. »

Il y eut des cris de hargnes, un seul impact entre deux lames de métal, une grosse chute puis plus rien. Kotetsu revint vers nous, rangea sa lame ensanglantée dans son fourreau et s'inclina devant moi :

« -Affaire réglée Kumiko-sama, que désirez vous faire de ces brigands ?

-Et bien, je réfléchis rapidement et donnai ma réponse, qu'ils nous conduisent chez cette femme, puisqu'ils connaissent si bien ce territoire qui appartient à Sesshomaru-sama… »

J'appelai Hikaru et AhUn qui sortirent des buissons sous les regards surpris et horrifiés des brigands qui saisirent enfin qu'ils n'avaient depuis le début aucune chance…

Je grimpai sur le dos d'Hikaru et nous suivirent les brigands à travers plaines, vallées et forêts. Au bout d'au moins huit heure de parcours, avec deux pauses à notre actif, nous arrivâmes enfin sur le territoire de l'humaine. Les brigands s'arrêtèrent et l'un d'eux s'avança :

« -Nous ne pouvons aller plus loin, expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? M'enquis-je.

-Cette forêt est maudite, affirma un autre plus impulsif, et puis, la femme que vous chercher, elle est pas humaine, c'est un mononoke !

-Ah bon ? Pourtant Jaken disait qu'elle était humaine…

-En tout cas, on a rempli notre part du marché, affirma le premier, alors continuer si vous voulez, mais nous on ne peut pas…

-D'accord, je vous libère de votre engagement, mais que je ne vous revois pas de sitôt, menaçais-je. »

Ils partirent sans demander leur reste, et nous poursuivîmes notre route, non sans être sur nos gardes.

« -L'odeur de cette forêt, fit alors Sesshomaru, je comprends pourquoi il est difficile de trouver cette femme…

-Pourquoi ? Je ne sens rien moi, demanda Kotetsu en reniflant plus fort.

-Justement, c'est le problème, soupira Sesshomaru, c'est justement parce qu'il n'y a pas d'odeur qu'il est difficile de s'y orienter…

-Peut être, mais c'est notre seule piste, fit Kathan en me regardant, il n'y a que cette personne pour soigner Kumiko-chan… »

Et comme si nous l'avions appelé, une petite clairière apparut, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt j'aurais juré qu'il n'y avait en face de moi qu'arbres et frondaisons.

Un bruit commun d'eau et de craquement de bois m'affirma la position d'un moulin et je compris que nous étions arrivés à destination.

Nous descendîmes de la côte avec prudence et se fut Kotetsu qui frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et une voix féminine lui répondit :

« -Je peux vous aider ?

-Heu, Kotetsu s'effaça me laissant le loisir de parler de mon problème.

-Et bien, oui…

-Ah ! S'écria la femme, mon dieu quelle horreur, qu'est-il arrivé à vos magnifiques cheveux ?

-Pardon ?

-Attendez…, il y eut un silence puis un bruit de verre et elle poursuivit, oh pardonnez moi je ne vous avais pas vu, j'ai dû vous prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Heu sûrement, vous pouvez m'aider ?

-N'êtes vous pas venu pour ça jeune fille ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai été victime d'un empoisonnement, et depuis je ne vois plus rien…

-Je devine l'histoire d'ici, vous devez avoir une rivale en amour ou une femme qui ne vous aime pas beaucoup. Ce genre de méthode est souvent utilisé, surtout chez ceux qui ont les moyens de se procurer ce genre de bestiole.

-Bestiole ? Déglutis-je tout en songeant à la raison qui avait poussé Serupendity à m'empoisonner.

-Oui, ce qui provoque des brûlures et vous rend aveugle n'est autre qu'une chenille minuscule qui tisse sa soie sur votre œil. Elle se nourrit de vos larmes et on peut la transporter dans un sake particulier mais excessivement cher…

-Une…chenille…minuscule ? Répéta Kathan dégoûtée…

-Qu'importe ce qu'elle a, intervint alors Sesshomaru, peux-tu la guérir ?

-Et bien qui voila donc, je n'aurais jamais pu croire que je croiserai le chemin du grand Sesshomaru-sama durant ma pauvre existence d'humaine. Halala, qu'elle idée aussi d'accepter d'aider tout ceux qui trouveraient mon moulin, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, mais bon vous vous êtes donné la peine du voyage alors entrez. »

Sur ces mots elle s'effaça et nous pénétrâmes dans le moulin que je ne pouvais décrire que par les odeurs : du bois, des herbes, des fleurs par centaines de parfum, de la résine, un encens qui brûlait dans un coin…bref, la panoplie complète d'une grande connaisseuse.

« -Alors voyons ça de plus près, depuis combien de temps avez-vous ces brûlures ?

-Moins d'une semaine, trois jours tout au plus, répondis-je en me laissant installer.

-Forte heureusement, car si ce n'est pas soigné rapidement, les chenilles font leurs nids dans l'œil et pour nourrir les larves elles doivent aller plus loin…

-Dans mon cerveau ? Heurk au secours enlevez moi ça !

-Pas de panique, si vous arrivez à supporter la douleur, alors cela est encore bon. En revanche cela va empirer. Et malheureusement le traitement de ces bestioles est trois fois plus douloureux…

-Que m'importe, je veux qu'elles s'en aillent, me lamentais-je en m'imaginant morte avec des chenilles ressortir de mes yeux.

-Ce ne sera pas facile, les ingrédients sont assez difficiles à trouver en cette période de l'année, murmura la femme, mais j'ai déjà quelques solutions de prête pour ralentir le processus histoire de vous laisser le temps de les retrouver.

-Vous ne les chercher pas avec nous ? Demanda Kathan.

-Malheureusement, je suis contrainte à rester dans ce moulin jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…ou de sa vie…, soupira-t-elle.

-Au fait nous ne sommes toujours pas présentés, répliquais-je, je suis Kumiko Hatori. Mais on m'appelle Kumiko. Je suis une miko.

-Cela se voit, rigola-t-elle.

-Je suis Kotetsu le deuxième du nom.

-Le fils de l'homme légendaire, il vient de ces contrées il me semble, précisa-t-elle.

-Je suis Kathan, une servante de Sesshomaru-sama.

-Et amie intime de Kumiko-sama si je juge bien la distance qui vous sépare, ce qui me laisse à comprendre que Sesshomaru-sama s'est déplacé en personne pour s'assurer de la santé de la fameuse insoumise…

-Tu sembles en connaître beaucoup sur nous, remarquais-je, alors que moi je ne te connais pas…

-Cela fait parti de mon pouvoir de guérisseuse, rigola-t-elle en tripotant des pots de verre et d'herbe, quand à moi je suis Oguri Miharu, la sorcière. »


	46. Chapter 41

Me revoila comme promis avec une suite (petite) mais pas inintéressante, notament avec une déclaration au second degré et le retour inattendu...de quelque chose^^.

Ah au fait memelyne, en effet tu as raison, le nom du loup c'est Hikari et pas Hikaru. Ne m'en voulez pas mais j'ai écris ce chapitre vers 2 heures du matin (en fait j'ai passé ma nuit à écrire ^^') et avec tout ces Sesshomaru, Kotetsu, et autre Miharu, bah voila quoi j'ai un peu perdu les pédales. Normalement j'ai corrigé dans ce chapitre ci (j'avais fais la même erreur).

Sinon quoi d'autres...Ah oui^^

Les filles vous êtes ou? T_T.

J'aurais jamais dû dire que je déprimais...maintenant elles m'ont laissés tomber...

Ah mais ne te sent pas concerné memelyne, de mémoire tu es presque toujours la première à commenter mes chapitres je t'en remercie^^.

Aller, petit chapitre dédicassé à vous toutes les filles ^^.

Bonne Lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas...on ne sait jamais.

Disclaimer: voir premiers chapitres.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 41 : Le concours, le charlatan et les graines miracles.

Elle m'appliqua une sorte de lotion en goutte sur les yeux et attendit que cela fasse effet avant de commencer à déclarer notre prochain départ :

« -Vous avez seulement deux ingrédients à trouver, précisa-t-elle, mais cela ne sera pas du tout facile…à ma connaissance il n'existe qu'une seule personne qui en possédait et…

-Et ? Encouragea Kotetsu en chargeant les bagages sur le dos d'AhUn.

-Et bien, c'est une personne que je déteste au plus haut point, un charlatan prétentieux et terriblement mauvais, qui vend et marchande tout ce qui attire la convoitise, voire même trouver des potions de jouvence ou des herbes miracles…, râla-t-elle, seulement comme c'est quelqu'un d'assez charismatique, il ne sera pas difficile de le retrouver.

-Vos dons ne peuvent pas nous mener dans une voie particulière ? S'enquit Kathan.

-Et bien, elle hésita et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, ma foi je peux peut être vous aider…mais il va falloir me payer en conséquence.

-Le droit de vivre me semble un bon prix, enchaîna Sesshomaru terrifiant.

-Seulement, si je refuse vous ne pourrez me tuer car sinon personne ne pourra soigner votre pseudo servante, rétorqua Miharu en croisant les bras, et vous seriez bien embêté…

-Que voulez vous en échange alors ? Demandais-je. »

Elle se tut et je sentis son regard se reporter sur moi d'une manière envieuse. Je l'entendis s'approcher et sa joue se colla contre la mienne doucement puis son souffle me chatouilla l'oreille et elle murmura :

« -Je veux un souvenir agréable.

-Un souvenir agréable ? M'étonnais-je à voix haute, mais qu'est-ce que cela est ?

-A toi de voir ma belle, en attendant je ne pourrais pas vous aider, ricana-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-C'est d'accord, intervint alors Kotetsu d'une voix hésitante, j'accepte le prix.

-Vraiment ? Se surprit la sorcière, quel bon souvenir me donneras-tu donc jeune guerrier ? »

Il sortit un petit coutelât de son armure et la tendit à la sorcière :

« -Ce…ceci est le poignard que m'a offert mon père juste après avoir achevé ma formation de samouraï, bredouilla-t-il, c'est pour moi le souvenir le plus agréable que je possède, je te le cède en échange de cette information. »

Suite à cette explication, Miharu éclata d'un rire cristallin, je devinai alors qu'elle n'était pas bien vieille, elle devait avoir dans les environs de mon âge, peut être plus…

Quelque peu humilié de sa réaction, Kotetsu répliqua :

« -Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Je suis sincère !

-Vous êtes trop marrant toutefois, j'accepte quand même, c'est toi qui me donneras ce souvenir agréable. »

Puis elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas assurant et gracieux, prit le poignard et tira brusquement vers elle. Surpris Kotetsu trébucha et vint coller ses lèvres contre celle de la sorcière.

Un silence pesant s'installa, puis un soupir de Sesshomaru fit repartir l'étrange tension qui manifestait dans l'air et ils se séparèrent enfin :

« -Quand vous disiez que vous vouliez un souvenir agréable, commença Kathan.

-En effet, je voulais un souvenir agréable crée, pas celui d'une personne, expliqua la sorcière, en attendant voila un bon souvenir que je ne risque pas d'oublier…et lui non plus. »

En effet d'après Kathan, Kotetsu était d'un rouge qui rivalisait avec les tomates du jardin. Perdant toute contenance, il se retourna brusquement et réagit :

« -Tu aurais pu prévenir tout de même !

-Oh ! Serais-ce votre premier baisé aussi ? S'enquit la sorcière sans pudeur, ne vous inquiétez pas, moi c'était pareil, ah je n'aurais jamais imaginer embrasser un jeune samouraï pour mon premier baisé, merci beaucoup !

-Humph, pitoyable, soupira Sesshomaru.

-Oh c'est vrai désolé, j'avais oublié le marché, s'excusa la sorcière, alors j'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un organisait une sorte de concours dans le prochain village à l'est d'ici et que la récompense comprend justement les deux ingrédients que vous recherchiez. Bien sûr, cette personne je ne la supporte pas.

-Un village à l'est d'ici, tentais-je de mémoriser.

-Oui, 500 mètres à l'est en partant d'ici, vous longez l'orée de la forêt en partance du sud jusqu'à ce que vous aperceviez une source, descendez cette source en aval et vous arriverez au village du concours. Je ne peux pas être plus précise, dit-elle en un souffle tout en nous poussant tous dehors. »

Puis elle claqua la porte et je me sentis comme envahi d'une grande fatigue.

« -Elle est épuisante, remarqua alors Kotetsu tandis que nous prenions la marche.

-Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à le ressentir, observa Kathan, elle est dynamique en tout cas…

-J'espère qu'elle ne nous a pas embobiné, fit Kotetsu en frottant pensivement ses lèvres.

-Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas intérêt, intervint Sesshomaru.

-Pour sûr, elle semblait savoir qui vous étiez, constata Kotetsu, et ce que vous êtes venu faire…

-C'est comme ci elle avait un cadre d'avance sur nos actions, constatais-je, peut-être que c'est cela son pouvoir…

-C'est bien possible, en attendant nous devrions nous mettre en route pour arriver à temps pour le concours. »

Kathan avait raison, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Sesshomaru étant de cet avis également, la petite marche de promenade se transforma en un véritable marathon. AhUn portant Kathan et Kotetsu suivait de près son maître Sesshomaru qui tenait le devant du petit groupe tandis qu'Hikari et moi-même les suivions sur terre, sans pour autant être distancés.

Hikari était vraiment rapide, ses muscles puissants nous permettaient de parcourir de grandes surfaces à chaque bond tout en me portant. Ainsi, nous fendions l'air, ignorant les arbres en face de nous, comme si nous avions toujours vécu dans cette forêt. Sa compagnie m'était précieuse et il le savait. A ce propos, il en retirait comme une certaine fierté de me porter sur son dos, mais ne le montrait qu'en certaines occasions particulières, dont je ne comprenais généralement pas le contexte.

Il nous fallut une bonne demi-heure pour parcourir les 500 mètres et trouver la source dont parlait Miharu la sorcière, toutefois ses explications étaient juste et suivre l'aval de la source était aisée et praticable même pour des humains.

D'ailleurs, voyant que nous nous éloignions de la forêt, il était préférable de descendre des montures et de les laisser nous suivre en étant caché, pour éviter d'effrayer les humains.

En route vers le village je m'adressai à Sesshomaru :

« -Ne Sesshomaru-sama…

-Quoi ? Fit-il froidement sans ralentir ni même poser un regard sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement ? Demandais-je en suivant le mouvement de la marche de Kathan (je suis toujours aveugle je vous le rappelle tous les éléments énumérés sont ceux que je constate par mes autres sens ou racontés par Kathan).

-Récupérer les ingrédients.

-Mais on va les voler ou on va tenter de gagner le concours…

-Le mieux serait de gagner le concours, proposa Kotetsu, après tout nous avons les moyens de le faire…

-Cela sera une perte de temps, soupira Sesshomaru.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sesshomaru-sama, intervint Kathan, il nous suffit de les réclamer et de repartir avec.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être prit pour un voleur minable, rétorqua Kotetsu, et je suis certain que Sesshomaru-sama non plus. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion quand au don. Non pour moi il faut gagner ce concours honnêtement.

-Qu'en penses-tu Kumiko-chan ? Demanda Kathan.

-Je veux être débarrassé de cette chose le plus vite possible, toutefois je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait de délits provoqués dans ce but. Alors tant qu'à faire, autant prendre le temps nécessaire, déclarais-je. »

La décision fut prise alors. Nous allions participer au concours, seulement nous ignorions de quoi il en retournait.

En arrivant au village, on nous accueillit à bras ouverts, précisant qu'il s'agissait d'une période de festival et que le concours était nouveau pour tout le monde.

On nous mena au centre du village (un village assez grand d'après Kathan, avec deux à trois maisons de nobles mais aucun seigneur de guerre en vue et tant mieux !) là où devait se dérouler le concours :

« -Y a-t-il d'autres concurrents pour le grand concours ? S'écria alors une voix masculine assez désagréable, aigu et grésillante.

-Oui, interpella Kotetsu, mais avant cela pouvons nous savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

-Ah ! De nouvelles têtes ! Parfait, c'est très simple, vous allez voir. »

C'était un petit homme, grassouillet à souhait et au visage trop souriant pour être honnête d'après Kathan. Il portait un kimono de soie assez luxueux et se tenait droit et fier en compagnie de deux demoiselles assistantes.

« -Le concours est très simple, vous devrez traverser un parcours en un temps record ! Celui qui aura fait le temps le plus petit et qui en sera sortis vivant bien sûr, gagnera cette magnifique récompense. »

Le petit homme tendit alors son bras en direction d'une table sur laquelle étaient posés deux sachets de lins contenant des graines rares.

Quand au parcours en lui-même, un être humain ne pouvait le franchir sans y laisser des plumes : il commençait par un petit chemin de terre, piégé par des pics de ça et là, sortant en un temps déterminé roulant sur un mécanisme arrière, puis poursuivait par une série de petit pont mobile, tournant sur eux-mêmes, coupé par de grandes faucilles qui tombaient et se levaient de manière irrégulières.

Passé ces petits ponts, on ne distinguait pas grand-chose mise à part une passerelle immobile sur laquelle grouillait des sortes de verres immondes et gluants qui crachaient de l'acide à faire fondre un os d'éléphant. Puis après la passerelle, un assortiment de passage comprenant piège à faucille, chemin tortueux couvert de substance glissante et dont les murs étaient pourvus de pique, juste au cas ou l'un glisserait…

Bref, un parcours bien difficile.

Pourtant Sesshomaru s'avança d'une allure souple et féline et s'adressa froidement à l'homme :

« -Je le ferais, assura-t-il en se dirigeant vers le parcours, tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse.

-Ma parole quelle assurance, quelle confiance en soi ! S'exclama le marchand pour attirer la foule. Et bien mesdames et messieurs, j'ai le plaisir d'ouvrir les festivités du concours du plus grand fou des terres de l'ouest ! »

Il fut applaudi par tous et la foule entoura alors le terrain du parcours, louant les éloges de leurs favoris ou encore critiquant les concurrents.

Sesshomaru était le dernier sur la liste et je ne pouvais que m'inquiéter, sachant que je ne pourrais suivre son parcours de mes propres yeux. D'un autre côté, qu'il manifeste autant d'attention à mon égard était…comment dire…flatteur.

J'étais même complètement heureuse ! Sesshomaru participait à ce vulgaire concours humain pour récupérer les ingrédients nécessaires à ma guérison. Il s'était vraiment engagé dans cette voie et je ne pouvais que m'en sentir fière et heureuse.

Alors quand ce fut son tour (on déplora quand même deux morts parmi les concurrents, trois abandons suite à la deuxième victimes, et seul deux des concurrents purent achever le parcours mais cela dura au moins une heure trente minimum) j'en ressenti comme une montée d'angoisse et ma main se serra encore plus fort dans celle de Kathan :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Kumiko-chan, me murmura-t-elle, il s'agit de Sesshomaru-sama ne l'oublie pas.

-Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas blessé, murmurais-je en prière. »

Puis le publique se tut et seul le bruit du mécanisme des pièges du parcours régulait le silence de l'assemblée.

Puis des cris de surprise et de stupeur m'inquiétèrent davantage et je demandai à Kathan :

« -Que s'est-il passé ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne répondit pas non plus à mes autres demandes. Je me tournai vers Kotetsu :

« -Kotetsu-kun, que s'est-il passé ? M'affolais-je. »

Mais il ne répondit pas non plus. Paniquée je m'écriai :

« -Mais quelqu'un va enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou pas ?

-Silence esclave ! Ordonna une voix que je reconnus ce qui apaisa immédiatement mon angoisse. »

Puis une main se posa sur mon épaule, et l'odeur de miel vint chatouiller mes narines agréablement. Reprenant un peu de contenance je m'avançai et touchai ses épaules, la fourrure de son armure, son cou, sa mâchoire, puis son visage dont la peau lisse ne laissait aucun doute quand à la personne :

« -Que s'est il passé Sesshomaru-sama ? M'enquis-je plus calme.

-Que veux-tu qu-il se soit passé pauvre idiote, répondit-il d'une voix neutre mais pas froide ni ferme, j'ai gagné.

-Yokata, murmurais-je en baissant la tête. »

L'inquiétude soudaine de l'avoir perdu m'avait fatigué énormément, et je me sentis tourner de l'œil pendant quelques secondes, certainement une chute de tension due au contrecoup de l'affolement. Alors ma tête se posa contre son torse, et tandis que Kotetsu et Kathan allaient récupérer la récompense auprès du marchand, je restai seule en compagnie de Sesshomaru (la foule étant bien trop absorbée par la prestance du marchant).

Je sentais sa fourrure caresser mon front et instantanément, mon cœur se calma.

Puis je sentis une main fraîche se poser délicatement sur ma nuque exposée (mes cheveux retombaient sur ma droite) et des doigts fins et doux me caressèrent le cuir chevelu tout en maintenant ma tête contre son torse.

« -Imbécile, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais y rester ? Me demanda-t-il en un murmure à peine inaudible.

-Pardon, répondis-je de la même façon, je sais c'est stupide mais…je me suis inquiétée…je ne voyais rien et…et j'ai cru que…

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix soudainement triste mais lointaine.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'es-tu inquiétée ?

-Parce que j'avais peur de vous perdre, m'expliquais-je comme si c'était logique.

-Ne t'inquiètes-tu pas plutôt de ce que tu deviendras si je venais à mourir ?

-Je sais ce que je deviendrais, alors je n'ai pas besoin de m'en soucier, rétorquais-je en humant profondément son parfum, j'ai juste peur de vous perdre.

-Tu n'es pas honnête, fit-il.

-C'est faux, je suis sincère.

-Vraiment ? Es-tu en train de me dire que je compte plus que ta propre vie ? »

Je ne répondis pas dans l'immédiat. Cela signifiait lui déclarer mon amour et j'avais décidé qu'il n'en sera jamais ainsi, parce que cela ne serait que dans un sens. Mais comment lui faire comprendre en ce cas ma résolution ?

Parce que oui, sa vie comptait plus que la mienne, plus que quiconque. Parce que sans lui je ne serai rien, sans lui je n'aurais aucune raison d'exister dans ce monde.

Alors renoncer à cette vérité par peur de sa réaction était une lâcheté que je ne pouvais supporter.

« -Je m'en doutais, répondit-il en fermant les yeux et en soupirant, après tout tu es humaine…

-Oui, répondis-je en le coupant. Vous êtes à mes yeux, plus précieux que ma propre vie. »

Je l'avais déclaré sans bégayer, sans rougir, sans incertitude. Moi qui était la reine de la maladresse, je lui avais adressé mes sentiments simplement et sans faute, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune hésitation ni aucune place pour l'erreur ou la gêne dans ces mots.

Il en fut surpris d'ailleurs, car sa main se figea littéralement. Je savais qu'il allait fermer sa carapace si peu ouverte, qu'il allait tenter de fuir ces sentiments que j'exprimais envers lui, comme n'importe qui de son genre fuirait dans une situation similaire, aussi je rajoutai :

« -Mais cela ne change rien Sesshomaru-sama, d'une voix toujours identique et contrôlée, alors ne changez pas non plus. Après tout, tous ce que je veux, je l'ai déjà, en demander plus serait…impardonnable.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi cela serait impardonnable ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je ne te comprends pas…je ne vous comprends pas…

-Kumiko-chan ! S'écria Kathan, nous les avons ! »

Kathan, Kotetsu et le marchant s'approchèrent et la discussion s'interrompit brusquement, alors que j'allais découvrir quelque chose d'important…

L'homme grassouillet s'inclina respectueusement devant Sesshomaru :

« -Ce fut un prestation magnifique, complimenta-t-il, vous êtes fait pour les combats et la guerre. Vous avez l'aisance à l'attaque et vos déplacements sont quasi divins si je puis me permettre seigneur heu…

-Genjiro ! Intervint Kotetsu. Genjiro-sama possède quelques terres dans l'ouest et nous sommes de voyage pour guérir sa miko personnelle, Kumidoriko-sama.

-Je vois, et bien ces graines sauront vous soigner de toutes les maladies ! S'exclama-t-il, si je puis me permettre Genjiro-sama, j'ai une proposition intéressante qui pourrait vous intéresser…

-De quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit Sesshomaru d'un air ennuyé.

-Voyez vous, il y a sur ces terres des changements à venir et un puissant Clan est sur le point de dominer la région, expliqua le marchant, et puisque vous êtes un seigneur, je peux vous faire entrer au sein du clan et vous épargner vos terres d'une guerre inutile.

-Autrement dit, vous voulez que Se…Genjiro-sama serve votre clan ! Répéta Kathan un peu sur ses gardes, et de quel clan s'agit-il donc ?

-Et bien…, il hésita mais reprit, il s'agit du puissant Clan du Dragon ! »


	47. Chapter 42

Parce que je vous adore trop, voici un petit cadeau de ma part un autre chapitre^^. Je sais ce n'est pas terrible, mais promis le prochain chapitre sera entièrement dédié à la relation Sesshomaru/Kumiko je suis certaine que vous l'adorerez. En attendant voici la suite tant attendu (pas tant que ça en fin de compte).

Je poste parce que j'ai encore un chapitre en avance (minimum pour me permettre de poster) et parce que je veux vous faire plaisir à vous qui me laissez des commentaires si longs et si agréables^^.

Réponse aux reviews:

-memelyne: première commentée, première répondue^^. Alors, je suis contente de voir que cette relation avance bien moi aussi, et l'on remarque que Kumiko a beaucoup changé depuis son arrivé dans le passé. Je trouve qu'elle a muri et c'était pour moi un véritable exploit que de le faire ressentir. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué aussi...Concernant Sesshomaru, en effet il n'est pas du genre à laisser beaucoup de personne l'enlacer et encore moins faire preuve de tendresse. Toutefois je tiens quand même à signaler que l'histoire se déroule 4 ans après la destruction de la perle, soit 1 an après le retour de Kagome dans l'époque Sengoki (je suis le fil du manga papier, pas de l'anime qui ne finit en fin de compte pas =_=) et donc il s'en est passé des choses en un an (notament l'explication mystérieuse de l'absence de Rin que vous semblez avoir oubiée^^).

-hiden'kakylie: c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir parmi les rangs de mes lectrices ma chère^^. A, par contre je n'ai pas reçu de message concernant la réponse à l'enigme alors si tu peux et si tu as le temps, n'hésite pas à me la renvoyer^^.

-Mimikaï (ma nouvelle lectrice je présume): Je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise^^. Cela serait bien embêtant si elle ne venait à ne pas plaire =_=. J'ai commencé à écrire des fanfiction sur le groupe Tokio Hotel il y a trois ans maintenant et je suis d'ailleurs toujours sur l'une d'elle. Si l'envie t'en dis tu peux toujours taper Rosée Cristalline sur googleet oir ce qu'il en est, je suis certaine que tu seras surprise^^ (PS: je m'appelle Héritier Laëtitia au cas où cela ne sauterait pas aux yeux). Concernant le fait que Sesshomaru est avant tout un homme, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je rajouterais même qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de très sociable donc question compréhension bah...voila quoi. Il est extraordinaire quand il s'agit d'anticiper les mouvements ennemis mais quand il s'agit de lire dans un livre ouvert humain (ici il s'agit de Kumiko) et bien il est bien incompétent mdr. Mais je n'en dis pas plus^^. Toutefois j'aimerais vous faire une remarque, dans le manga qu'il soit anime ou papier, on ne voit jamais Sesshomaru se poser de véritable question sur lui même, se remettre en cause, sauf durant le troisième film avec son père. Alors j'ai une question: à votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que dans ma fiction il en pose autant à Kumiko?

Fufufufu, je vais arrêter de vous semer d'embûche et vous laisser lire ce chapitre (court de 3000 mots) en espérant que cela vous plaise^^. A demain pour la suite.

Bonne Lecture.

Disclaimer: je ne possède aucun des personnages de mangas ou de film que vous serez susceptible d'assimiler que cela soit du manga Inuyasha ou d'un autre. Les noms n'existant pas dans l'anime en question ont été pris à partir d'un générateur de nom japonais.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 42 : Le pouvoir du Tenseiga

Encore le Clan du Dragon, encore et toujours ce même et éternel Clan. A croire que ma vie était scellée avec ce foutu Clan…

Je sentis Kotetsu se figer face à cette annonce et Kathan s'interposa entre le marchant et moi. Seul Sesshomaru ne sembla pas ébranler par cette annonce. Au contraire, ce fut comme s'il se calmait de cette nouvelle. Cela lui permettait certainement de refermer son cœur à la discussion précédente et de trouver une échappatoire temporaire à mes questions…

Ce dernier s'avança doucement vers le marchant :

« -C'est de cette façon que vous recrutez de nouveaux soldats n'est ce pas ? Constata Sesshomaru, je comprends mieux.

-Bande de larve, vous avez osé, grogna Kotetsu en dégainant son katana.

-Mais enfin, se défendit le marchant, c'est une proposition tout à fait convenable !

-Quand je pense que c'est vous qui avez attaqué nos terres, marmonna Kathan, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous continuez à recruter d'autres personnes pour servir vos desseins…

-Vos terres ? Se demanda le marchant en reculant légèrement. Nous n'avons jusqu'ici attaqué que les terres du seigneur youkai Sesshomaru !

-Et bien justement, sachez que vous vous adressez à Sesshomaru-sama en personne ! Présenta Kathan en gonflant la poitrine fière.

-C'est impossible ! S'écria le marchant en attirant toute l'attention sur nous. Sesshomaru-sama est mort durant l'attaque ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

-Vraiment ? Fit Sesshomaru en s'avançant, alors comment expliquez vous que je sois ici même ?

-Durant votre attaque, l'un des ministres de Sesshomaru-sama s'est fait passé pour lui, expliqua Kotetsu, mais nous avons pu récupérer le domaine et maintenant vous allez payer pour vos crimes !

-A…attendez je ne suis au courant de rien de cela, je…je ne fais que…

-Silence misérable humain, tu vas regretter de t'être opposé aux Kotetsu !

-Attendez ! Intervins-je, il y a peut être une autre solution.

-Que veux-tu dire Kumiko-chan ? »

Ignorant la question de Kathan, je m'approchai de la position du marchant et méfiante proposai :

« -Ta vie contre les informations que nous voulons.

-Je…je ne sais vraiment rien, trembla-t-il en reculant, je vous jure je ne sais rien !

-Cela veut dire qu'il sait quelques chose que nous ignorons, expliqua Kotetsu en pointant son katana vers lui.

-Parle ! Ordonnais-je, ou meurs !

-Je…je… »

Voyant son indécision, Sesshomaru bondit (plutôt glissa sur le sol tel une pétale de rose qui caresse la surface lisse d'une flaque d'eau d'automne sous un ciel grisâtre…désolé on reprend) et l'attrapa par le col de son kimono luxueux tout en le laissant pendre :

« -Et maintenant, tentais-je, tu ne veux toujours rien dire ?

-D'accord ! Je dirais tout ce que je sais ! Mais…vous ne devriez pas rester ici trop longtemps…

-Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Kathan en me rejoignant.

-Héhéhé, dites moi jeune miko, c'est un poison bien embêtant que vous avez là, ricana le marchant, il serait dommage que la seule personne capable de vous guérir ne trépasse…

-Miharu est en danger ! S'écria alors Kotetsu qui filait déjà vers les écuries.

-Espèce de monstre, m'énervais-je, pourquoi vous en prendre à elle ?

-Hé, c'est une sorcière et puis, elle a une puissance que nous voulons avant tout, mais l'ingrate a lié ce pouvoir à sa vie…alors…

-Ou elle se joint au Clan, ou elle meurt hein ? Conclue Sesshomaru, le Clan du Dragon est allé trop loin, moi Sesshomaru n'aurait de cesse de combattre contre eux jusqu'aux derniers ! »

Et sur ces paroles, il brisa la nuque du marchant et le laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol, en guise d'offrande à son serment.

Les villageois qui avaient suivis l'échange reculèrent avec hâte quand l'attention de Sesshomaru se porta vers l'ouest, et tous nous laissèrent passer sans discuter, sans même échanger un seul regard.

Nous n'étions certes plus les bienvenues, mais nobles comme paysans, guerriers comme agriculteurs, aucun d'eux ne semblaient enclin à protester à notre éventuelle présence.

Kotetsu nous attendait devant l'entrée ouest du village, assis sur une selle d'un cheval (que le palefrenier avait dû céder de bonne grâce) ; son visage était assombri par l'inquiétude et je me mis à penser qu'il craignait plus pour la vie de la sorcière que pour mon problème. Moi aussi j'étais inquiète.

Miharu nous avait proposé son aide sans rien demander en retour et elle se retrouvait en danger, et par un ennemi commun qui plus est…

Et puis c'était une chouette fille, assez dynamique, un peu étrange sur les bords mais indiscutablement bonne au fond.

Alors nous partîmes au triple galop en direction de l'amont de la source pour repartir vers l'ouest et retrouver le moulin…si du moins nous pouvions le retrouver tant cette forêt était étrange. Forte heureusement, nous le trouvâmes avant la fin de l'après midi mais une fumée noirâtre et une odeur de brûlée s'en échappait et rien ne laissait présager que Miharu était encore en vie.

Pourtant Kotetsu ne ralentit pas, il sauta de son cheval encore en pleine course et fonça droit sur le brasier du moulin, appelant Miharu inquiet.

J'aurais bien aimé y aller aussi, mais c'était allé droit à la mort et de toute façon Kathan ne m'aurait pas laissé faire.

Alors plutôt que d'attendre inquiète, je me concentrai sur ma cible et la cherchai parmi la petite clairière, après tout n'étais-je pas une miko ?

Mon pouvoir spirituel me permettait de sentir l'esprit de l'arc aussi bien que les esprits de la forêt, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer sur un esprit humain ?

Je bandai ma volonté et la laissai circuler au sein de la clairière alentour, prenant conscience au fur et à mesure de la vie qui s'y déroulait et du chaos qui y régnait.

Puis une image s'imposa à moi, un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc, allongé le long d'un mur, des traces de sang, une longue chevelure brune dissimulant un visage pâle et de longs cils, un beau visage d'ailleurs.

Comprenant de qui il s'agissait, j'inspirai profondément et hurlai à Kotetsu :

« -Dans le cabanon arrière ! »

Mon cri fit sursauter Kathan et cette dernière dans sa chute m'embarqua au sol. Hikaru bondit alors en avant, en direction du cabanon que j'avais visualisé et pénétra dans le brasier maintenant incontrôlable.

Kotetsu sortit de la maison les mains vides, noirs de cendre et courut vers moi la mine désespérée :

« -Je ne l'ai pas trouvé…, souffla-t-il la voix enrouée de la fumée toxique.

-Elle est dans le cabanon, répétais-je en me levant, Hikaru est partit dans cette direction…, ajoutais-je inquiète. »

Le brasier s'étendit encore à la forêt avoisinante et la chaleur devint insupportable. De plus, la fumée commençait à prendre place de notre oxygène et respirer devenait difficile.

Sesshomaru ordonna à Kathan de s'envoler sur AhUn tandis qu'il me saisit par la taille et que le sol se déroba à mes pieds.

Nous décollâmes, et malgré mes protestations, il me tint en hauteur, à un niveau plus respirable :

« -Calme toi ! M'ordonna-t-il pour me calmer.

-Mais, Hikaru et Kotetsu…ils…, tentais-je en me débattant.

-Mourir d'étouffement ne les aidera pas, gronda Sesshomaru en refermant sa prise sur moi, Hikaru est un loup avant tout, son instinct sauvage le sauvera quand à Kotetsu…

-Aie confiance Kumiko-chan, me rassura Kathan, il reviendra je le sais. »

En effet, d'après Kathan, Kotetsu apparut portant dans ses bras le corps inerte de la sorcière, tous les deux chevauchant Hikaru qui brisa la seule fenêtre du cabanon pour sortir.

Puis nous les suivîmes à distance, nous éloignant un maximum du brasier pour disparaître dans les ombres des arbres épargnés par l'incendie.

Sesshomaru me déposa doucement sur le sol et Kathan me mena à Kotetsu qui tenait le corps de Miharu dans ses bras et ne bougeait plus.

Il avait des brûlures aux bras et son armure était fichue, mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement blessé, alors que Miharu…

Je me penchai vers elle, et tâtai du bout des doigts son visage, remarquant l'étrange rigidité et la froideur de sa peau.

Puis je posai deux doigts sur sa jugulaire et cherchai le pou annonciateur de vie. Il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y en avait plus.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à cette nouvelle et ma voix tremblante ne dissimulait en rien le chagrin :

« -C'est trop tard, fis-je, elle est morte.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Kotetsu en me prenant par les épaules, dites moi Kumiko-sama que vous plaisantez…

-Je suis désolée, mais son cœur ne bat plus. Depuis combien de temps, je ne saurais le dire, son corps est déjà dur et froid…mais elle n'est pas morte intoxiquer, précisais-je, c'est quelqu'un qui l'a tuée…

-Le Clan du Dragon, fulmina Kotetsu de rage, ils me le paieront, tous…

-Nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils l'ont attaqués, soupira Kathan prise par l'émotion. »

Je sentis quelques gouttes de mes larmes s'échapper de ma joue et je ne pus contenir ma frustration plus longtemps :

« -Si seulement…, commençais-je, si seulement…est-ce que…est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

-Kumiko-chan, me consola Kathan en se jetant dans mes bras, tu n'es pas responsable…

-Elle a raison, poursuivit Kotetsu toujours furieux, c'est à cause de ce Clan de démons…je les tuerai tous jusqu'au dernier !

-Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? Demanda Kathan, que pouvons-nous faire…

-Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'autres guérisseurs, remarqua Sesshomaru.

-Et à moins de trouver un témoin, nous ne saurons jamais pourquoi ils ont attaqués Oguri-san…, poursuivit Kotetsu en serrant les poings. Et merde ! »

Il frappa le sol du poing plusieurs fois, avant de verser ses premières larmes. Il était vraiment frustré de n'avoir pu sauver cette femme. En fait de savoir qu'il l'avait promis à son père de s'occuper du Clan du Dragon, et de voir une autre de leur victime, cela devait être très déshonorant.

J'avais de la compassion pour Kotetsu. C'était un garçon gentil, un bon guerrier mais trop impulsif et trop en proie à ses émotions. Je posai une main sur son épaule :

« -La haine n'apporte que la haine Kotetsu-kun, conseillais-je, jurer vengeance ne la ramènera pas à la vie…

-Elle était la seule à pouvoir vous sauver Kumiko-sama, précisa Kotetsu, en la laissant mourir j'ai failli à mon devoir de vous protéger !

-Pas du tout, rétorquais-je, ne culpabilise pas pour sa mort s'il te plait…

-C'est une perte de temps, soupira alors Sesshomaru las. »

Cette phrase prononcée de manière si détachée énerva Kotetsu déjà sur les nerfs. Il se releva d'un bond et injuria Sesshomaru avant d'ajouter :

« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez aussi peu affecté par sa mort ! Elle nous a si gentiment proposé de l'aide et vous vous en moquez !

-Ce n'est qu'une humaine, rétorqua-t-il de manière froide. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

-Elle était prête à aider Kumiko-sama ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un putain d'égoïste, qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne !

-Kotetsu ! M'écriais-je, arrête !

-Non je ne m'arrête pas ! J'en ai marre de son air supérieur, sous prétexte que vous êtes un grand seigneur youkai, vous estimez que la vie des autres n'a pour but que de vous rendre supérieur ! Vous êtes écoeurant.

-Kotetsu arrête ! Hurlais-je en le giflant. »

Même si mon geste était justifié, même si ses paroles avaient un sens important, je ne voulais pas qu'il le dise dans la haine et la confusion. Je ne voulais pas qu'il blesse Sesshomaru plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Parce que ces mots, ces mêmes mots, je les avais pensé, et je savais maintenant à quel point cela l'avait affecté intérieurement.

Et Kotetsu n'avait pas le droit de les dire, il n'avait pas le droit de le blesser ainsi. L'impact résonna dans la forêt pendant un petit moment et quand le silence se réinstalla, il ne dura guère longtemps.

Sesshomaru dégaina son deuxième katana, une arme qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais utilisé sous mes yeux, et avança jusqu'au corps de Miharu.

« -Que faites vous Sesshomaru-sama ? S'enquit Kathan.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi le clan du Dragon l'a attaqué, répondit Sesshomaru.

-Et comment comptez vous faire ? S'énerva Kotetsu, au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié elle est morte ! Et on ne peut pas parler aux morts !

-Alors je n'ai qu'à la ramener à la vie, fit Sesshomaru en donnant un coup de son sabre dans le vent. »

Le sabre trancha l'air et le silence s'installa. Mon sixième sens me disait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais quand à savoir quoi…

Puis un soupir brisa le silence et l'impossible se réalisa : Miharu ouvrit les yeux et son cœur se remit à battre tandis que ses blessures mortelles disparaissaient.

« -C'est impossible, murmura Kotetsu choqué, elle…elle…

-Sesshomaru-sama, fit Kathan surprise, vous avez ramené à la vie Oguri-sama…

-Maintenant tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions, poursuivit Sesshomaru en ignorant la surprise totale. Que s'est-il passé, pourquoi le Clan du Dragon t'a attaqué ?

-Alors c'est le pouvoir du Tenseiga, souffla Miharu en se relevant doucement, incroyable.

-Le…pouvoir du Tenseiga ? Questionna Kotetsu.

-Une lame forgée à partir d'un croc du grand Inu no Taïsho, capable de ramener à la vie une centaine d'être vivant en un seul coup, la lame du monde des morts, l'épée guérisseuse, je suis vraiment surprise, j'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'il fallait que son porteur dispose d'une immense générosité et compassion…

-Sorcière, tu ne réponds pas à ma question, poursuivit Sesshomaru en ne montrant rien des révélations qu'elle venait de faire. »

Moi en revanche je n'en perdis pas une miette. Je savais que Sesshomaru n'était pas le taiyoukai cruel qu'il voulait montrer, mais à savoir qu'il devait être très généreux pour maîtriser cette épée…c'était…si grand.

Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler de cette nouvelle et mes joues s'enflammèrent. Heureusement pour moi, toute l'attention était portée du la sorcière et personne ne remarqua le brusque changement de mon comportement :

« -Quand nous vous avons trouvé, vous étiez morte et le moulin en feu, expliqua Kotetsu en lui tenant les mains, que s'est-il passé ?

-Le Clan du Dragon me cherchait depuis très longtemps, soupira-t-elle, parce que j'avais le devoir de veiller sur leur emblème.

-Leur…emblème ? S'étonna Kathan.

-Oui, autrefois j'appartenais au Clan du Dragon, mais ce n'était pas celui que vous connaissiez aujourd'hui. J'étais la guérisseuse de ce clan, et nous avions pour devoir de veiller sur les grands maîtres dragons, raconta-t-elle. Nous étions pacifiste et nous vivions à l'écart de tous, sur l'île du Dragon, une île voisine de l'île des Captifs et qui partage un champ de protection similaire.

-Alors que s'est-il passé ? Se demanda Kotetsu, qu'est-ce qui a tout fait changé ?

-Un homme a prit le contrôle du clan et a déclaré la guerre aux autres clans, poursuivit-elle sombre, désireux d'étendre notre puissance en utilisant le pouvoir sacré des dragons. Seulement, les dragons n'étaient pas d'accord et une grande guerre s'ensuivit, une guerre qui décima beaucoup de dragon. Au final, ils nous abandonnèrent à notre sort et disparurent de l'île. Toutefois, certains d'entre nous avaient prêtés serments de servir les dragons et ont liés leurs vies à un dragon ou à un œuf. Je n'étais qu'une petite fille à l'époque…et j'ai prêté serment à un œuf de dragon.

-Alors la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouviez vous déplacer…, commença Kathan.

-C'était parce que l'œuf de dragon sur lequel je veillai avait besoin de ma présence et d'être couvé. Les énergies cosmiques du moulin étaient parfaites pour qu'il puisse se développer dans de bonnes conditions et j'avais érigé une barrière de protection pour que seuls ceux qui avaient besoin de moi puissent la traverser…

-Mais alors pourquoi le Clan du Dragon vous a-t-il attaqué en dépit de la barrière ? Demandais-je.

-Ils n'attendaient que ce moment là, le moment où toute mon énergie serait utilisée dans l'éclosion de l'œuf. Ils me l'ont arrachés alors que je le tenais dans mes bras, expliqua-t-elle en versant des larmes, et pour que le petit ne meurt pas, ils m'ont tués immédiatement.

-Ces dragons, intervint alors Sesshomaru, sont-ils si puissants que cela ?

-Les dragons sont les ancêtres des Youkais, expliqua-t-elle, ils ont vécus bien avant les humains et les youkais. S'ils l'utilisent pour leurs desseins de conquête, cela sera terrible ! Je dois les retrouver au plus vite.

-Attendez Oguri-san, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! L'empêcha Kotetsu, nous avons tous ici une raison de combattre le Clan du Dragon. Je suis certain que si vous soignez l'empoisonnement de Kumiko-sama, Sesshomaru-sama accepterait de nous accompagner. »

L'idée était assez intéressante. Avec Miharu à nos côtés, nous pouvions en apprendre plus sur le sujet du Clan du Dragon et sur ce mystérieux guerrier qui avait pris le pouvoir. Et puis, la compagnie de la jeune fille était plutôt agréable et nous ne pouvions pas la laisser seule.

En réponse à cela, Sesshomaru jeta les sacs de graine et partit de poser contre un tronc d'arbre, ignorant le reste.

« -Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu, déclara alors Kathan qui avait compris le message, la nuit va venir et il risque de faire froid.

-Je t'accompagne Kathan-chan, décida alors Kotetsu, on ne sait jamais. »

Ils partirent tous les deux dans une direction hasardeuse, nous laissant avec Miharu qui préparait déjà la potion miracle pour mes yeux.


	48. Chapter 43

Voici pour vous, un chapitre spécial Kumiko/Sesshomaru, avec ce qui inclus^^. Je suis certaine que vous allez l'adorez! Halala moi même j'ai adoré l'écrire et je suis franchement heureuse de voir que vous aimez ma fiction^^.

C'est pour moi un véritable plaisir que d'écrire pour vous autres et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le reste^^. Je posterai la suite demain normalement soit dans la soirée, soit dans la matinée, mais il faudra bien attendre parce que j'ai plein de truc à faire et je n'aurais pas mon ordinateur sous la main pour écrire =_=.

En attendant, bonne lecture.

PS: moi quand je lis ce genre de passage je mordille mon oreillet. Voila un petit conseil, ne le mordillez pas trop mdr^^.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 43 : Le premier que je veux revoir

Un frisson parcourut mon échine. L'humidité de la nuit me glaçait le sang et malgré le feu rougeoyant au centre de notre petite compagnie, le froid était trop présent en moi.

Selon Miharu, mon état ne devrait plus empirer et le lendemain je devrais être en mesure de revoir à nouveau.

C'était rassurant en effet, mais en contrepartie je devais souffrir pendant la guérison et ni le froid, ni le chaud, ni le sommeil, ni le confort ne pourrait y changer quoi que se soit.

Alors je me suis couchée tôt, le ventre peu rempli au cas ou la douleur me provoquerait des nausées, et j'ai tenté de m'endormir sans succès.

Cela devait faire au moins trois bonnes heures que je n'arrêtai pas de tourner sur moi-même, mais à chaque fois ma position se retrouvait inconfortable, frustrante, ou alors je sentais le sang pulser sur la partie en contact avec le sol et une affreuse migraine me prenait.

Soupirant tantôt d'étouffement par la chaleur, ou parfois en claquant des doigts par des sueurs froides, je n'avais pas trouvé le repos nécessaire, et mes yeux ne cessèrent de piquer et de brûler, même après avoir repasser une dixième fois de l'eau au niveau de mes paupières pour les refroidir un peu…sans succès.

Et j'en étais là, recroquevillée contre un tronc d'arbre, éloignée du feu car ayant trop chaud cinq minutes auparavant, à me demander quand ce cauchemar se terminerait.

N'en pouvant plus de rester ainsi, je décidai de me lever et de faire un petit tour dans les environs. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre et puis Hikari veillait au cas ou…

Ce dernier d'ailleurs manifesta sa présence en frôlant ma main de son museau tiède et humide et en couinant légèrement :

« -Chute mon beau, murmurais-je, je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de marcher un peu… »

Puis il me suivit discrètement, portant l'attention sur tous ce qui pouvait me nuire aux environs. Je dépassai les fourrées qui marquaient le chemin et marchai en direction d'un bruit caractéristique : une rivière.

Quand le bruit fut assez proche et que la lourdeur des arbres laissa soudainement une fraîcheur nocturne agréable, je compris que j'avais dépassé l'orée de la forêt et que le lit de la rivière ne se trouvait plus très loin.

Je comptais faire quelques pas de plus, mais une voix m'en empêcha :

« -Si tu fais un pas de plus, tu tombes. »

La reconnaissant, je souris timidement et répondis :

« -Mais vous serez là pour me rattraper n'est-ce pas ?

-Pff, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de rattraper toujours tes bêtises, déclara-t-il avec dédain.

-Pourtant vous le faites à chaque fois, le taquinais-je en me dirigeant vers sa voix. »

Il y eut un froissement de tissus et alors que ma main allait attraper sa manche, le fin voile de soie m'échappa.

« -Et je me demande toujours pourquoi, poursuivit-il comme si de rien était.

-C'est vrai, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi j'avais droit à de tels privilèges, continuais-je à le taquiner tout en cherchant à l'attraper mais en vain.

-Si tu ne les avais pas, tu n'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps dans mon propre domaine, m'expliqua-t-il en esquivant aisément une tentative de ma part pour l'attraper.

-Quelle touchante attention, quel honneur vous me faites Sesshomaru-sama, cela ne vous ressemble pas !

-Tu ne me connais pas assez pour le prétendre, rétorqua-t-il.

-Peut être, fis-je en essayant de l'attraper, cependant je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous ne portez pas assez les humains en estime pour leur accorder un simple privilège. »

Il l'esquiva et le sol se déroba à mes pieds. Surprise, je laissai échapper un petit cri de stupeur et agitai les bras pour m'accrocher à n'importe quoi aux alentours.

Puis, alors que je devais me sentir tomber, je sentis quelque chose me maintenir par le col du kimono. J'agitai toujours les bras dans le vide quand un petit rire m'interrompit. C'était le sien. Un rire…magnifique, si beau que j'en restais le souffle coupé.

C'était un rire enfantin, trois petits ha poussé d'une voix légère, dans les intonations graves mais qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que j'avais entendu de lui.

Trois petits soupirs d'amusement, s'échappant d'une gorge ouverte, trois simples expirations, mais les plus belles qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma petite poitrine et la sensation de vide ainsi que la douleur de mes yeux ma parurent éphémère tandis que ce rire raisonnait dans ma tête comme le chant perdu d'un ange céleste.

Pour rien au monde j'aurais échangé cela. Et même s'il se moquait de moi de cette façon, même si la situation était grotesque et pitoyable, je ne m'en sentais aucunement humiliée.

J'aurais pu jouer les pitres des centaines de fois, ne serait-ce que pour réentendre quelques secondes de ce rire.

« -Tu n'es pas bien maligne, se permit-il de commenter.

-En effet, fis-je en bredouillant en proie à mes émotions.

-Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour te sortir de là, fit-il remarquer sans pour autant bouger.

-En effet, répétais-je. »

Malgré ce constat, aucun de nous deux ne tentâmes quoi que se soit. Il restait en face de moi en train de planer et moi accrochée à ce qui devait être une racine ou une branche d'une pousse sur la paroisse rocheuse.

Je soupirai :

« -Sesshomaru-sama.

-Quoi ?

-Vous pouvez m'aider ? Demandais-je en dissimulant les efforts qu'une telle demande me coûtait.

-Non, répondit-il directement d'une voix neutre. »

J'y croyais pas ! Il venait d'avouer que j'avais besoin d'aide mais ne se décarcassait pas pour me l'offrir ! Quel culotté ma parole !

« -He ? Et comment je fais moi alors ? Sesshomaru-sama s'il vous plait.

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela va m'apporter de t'aider, rétorqua-t-il.

-Vous préférez me laisser là peut être ?

-Ma foi tu t'es mise dans ce pétrin toute seule, alors assume tes erreurs, déclara-t-il. »

Ce qu'il pouvait être chiant des fois ! Dire que je m'amusais avec lui il y a quelques secondes et voila que son ego démesuré avait repris le dessus. J'inspirai profondément :

« -Parfait, puisque vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je ferais comme j'ai toujours fait ! »

Sauf que d'habitude je voyais, or la je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. J'étais aveuglée, à cause de sa stupide fiancée et de son stupide pari ! Il aurait quand même pu faire un petit geste !

Mais non pourquoi faire ? Après tout j'étais humaine ! Une simple humaine, banal, et même si je possédais des pouvoirs spirituels, bien incapable de sa personne.

Je tentai de prendre appui sur quelques choses, une pierre qui dépassait ou n'importe quoi. Ne trouvant rien, j'abandonnais l'idée de remonter pour celle de descendre.

Tournant sur moi-même, au risque de déchirer ma tunique mais tant pis, j'attrapai la branche responsable de ma retenu ( et de ma vie sauve) et d'un geste brusque, arrachai la partie qui était coincée, me retrouvant soudainement en proie à l'apesanteur et à la lourdeur de mon corps.

Mais je tins bon et au moins je pouvais reprendre l'ascension car je venais de me souvenir qu'en bas il n'y avait que de l'eau.

Ca m'apprendra à m'attendrir pour un crétin ! Fulminais-je intérieurement en cherchant une nouvelle prise.

Et je n'avais ni entendu le craquement, ni sentie la branche céder quand je me sentis aspirer par le vide en arrière.

J'entendis un soupir et deux secondes plus tard, des bras m'encerclèrent et une odeur de miel s'ajouta à l'air ambiant.

« -Vraiment, quelle maladroite tu fais, commenta-t-il. Pourquoi je m'encombre d'une telle inutilité… »

J'ignore s'il était sincère ou s'il tenait de la plaisanterie, toutefois ses paroles me firent suffisamment de mal pour sentir la peine émerger.

Il me déposa au sol doucement, et ne bougea plus, attendant certainement des remerciements.

Hikari, qui m'avait laissé en voyant Sesshomaru, arriva et couina, sentant comme lui seul pouvait le faire que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou du moins n'allait plus.

Je me relevai et commençai à partir, épaules voûtées, poings serrés quand il me retint de la seule force de sa voix :

« -Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à partir, me fit-il remarquer.

-Je pense être bien assez inutile pour prétendre à la compagnie de quelqu'un comme vous, rétorquais-je moins plaisante.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.

-Pas de chance, jusqu'ici j'ai toujours fais selon mes décisions.

-Parce que rester avec moi en fait partis.

-Parfaitement ! Je rougis et annonçais aussitôt, et puis pourquoi cette envie soudaine que je reste ? Il y a quelques secondes à peine, vous me traitiez du plus grand boulet de la Terre et maintenant vous voulez que je reste ? Sois vous êtes complètement lunatique sois très maladroit avec les mots ! »

Et sur ces mots je repartais mais cette fois il me retint par le bras, d'une poigne ferme. Malgré le fait qu'il me faisait mal, je ne dis rien et attendis. Que pouvais-je faire ? Montrer qu'il m'avait blessé par ses mots ?

C'était montrer ma propre faiblesse. Montrer à quel point je ne voulais pas être faible ? Que pouvait-il y comprendre lui qui avait toujours été si grand, si fort, si supérieur…

J'étais dans une impasse et en dépit de ma décision de rester tel quel, d'accepter les faits tels qu'ils étaient, j'avais bien du mal à envisager une vie ainsi.

Un jour peut être, craquerais-je de tant de silence et de cette impossibilité à être aimé, et peut être me jetterais-je du haut d'une falaise…

Je sentis la pression diminuer légèrement et quand il vit que je ne comptais plus partir, il relâcha la prise en marmonna :

« -Fais ce que tu veux. »

Puis je l'entendis marcher en direction du bord de la falaise et s'y assoir, dos tourné à moi. Rester debout comme une cruche ne me ressemblait pas et puis je ne pouvais rien y faire à ce qui s'était passé. Attendre une quelconque excuse de la part de Sesshomaru c'était comme espérer voir un jour Paris Hilton vous réciter le chiffre Pi entièrement…

Cela frisait même l'absurde…

Alors je m'avançais en aveugle et collais mon dos à celui de Sesshomaru. Il ne sembla pas s'en plaindre alors je ne bougeai pas.

« -Désolé, déclarais-je.

-De ?

-D'être aussi inutile tiens donc ! »

Il soupira bruyamment et je sentis ses cheveux caresser mes bras. Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule droite et j'en fis de même.

« -Ne dis pas des choses stupides, répondit-il.

-Je vous ferais remarquer que vous aviez dit la même chose auparavant…

-Mère disait souvent qu'à force de côtoyer les imbéciles on finissait par réagir comme eux…

-Pourtant cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous…enfin que je vous suis.

-Jaken n'est pas le plus intelligent des youkais, se moqua-t-il ce qui me fit rire.

-Vous n'êtes pas très gentil pour quelqu'un qui est votre serviteur depuis si longtemps, rétorquais-je. »

Il ne répondit que par un soupir moqueur et laissa le silence s'installer. Seulement je devais absolument détourner mon attention de la douleur et puisque le moment était enclin à l'occasion de mieux le connaître autant en profiter :

« -Est-ce qu'elle vous manque ?

-Qui ?

-Votre mère.

-Non, répondit-il directement. Au contraire, moins je la vois mieux je me porte.

-Vous ne semblez pas beaucoup l'apprécier, éludais-je.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, soupira-t-il.

-J'ai perdu la mienne alors en effet je ne peux pas comprendre comment on peut se réjouir de s'en passer. Mais je pense que pour les youkais c'est différent…

-J'étais…, il se tut comme s'il hésitait à me parler ainsi de sa vie.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre, le rassurais-je. Même si les gens de cette époque utilisent leurs connaissances d'autrui pour les nuire, même si ne rien montrer aux autres est une façon de se préserver, je n'ai aucune intention de me rabaisser à exploiter ce que je sais de vous pour vous tuer, si tenter suis-je un jour de l'entreprendre…Alors, même si ce n'est que pour vider votre sac parce que les serviteurs vous casse les bonbons ou parce que toutes la pressions du pouvoir devient trop lourde, n'hésitez pas.

Je ne suis peut être qu'à vos yeux qu'une simple humaine inutile, mais j'ai quand même des oreilles et des yeux et une bouche. Et puis, si un jour vous jugez que j'en sais beaucoup trop, vous n'aurez qu'à me couper la langue…

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, cela t'empêchera d'être aussi insolente, me taquina-t-il.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, me plaignis-je faussement, je suis sérieuse !

-C'est bien pour ça que je ne te comprends pas.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas à la fin ? En quoi le fait d'être sincère et de vouloir aider ceux qui nous sont chers est une incompréhension.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je ressens à ton égard ?

-A moins que vous ne me le montriez pas, d'aucune façon, répondis-je, ce en quoi je suis sûre ce sont mes sentiments. Vous pouvez douter de ma bonne volonté, mais moi je sais faire la différence entre un fait et une illusion. Vouloir mieux connaître autrui et son passé est un fait, le vivre est une illusion…

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à mieux me connaître ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Franchement je commence à me demander sérieusement l'état de vos relations sociales. Vous avez des amis au moins ?

-Non.

-Pas même un animal domestique ?

-Aucun.

-Mais pourquoi ? Moi c'est ça que je ne comprends pas.

-Ils finissent tous par vous trahir un jour ou l'autre, m'expliqua-t-il comme s'il récitait une leçon, se montrer tel qu'on est, est une faiblesse.

-N'est-ce pas plutôt un prétexte pour fuir la responsabilité qu'incombe l'amitié ? Les plaisirs mais aussi les douleurs ?

-Tout cela n'est que preuve de faiblesse…

-Vraiment ? Alors comment j'ai fais moi, la si inutile miko, pour survivre à cette époque ? J'ai toujours été toute seule et incompétente, maladroite et encore plus gauche qu'auparavant. Vous l'entendre dire me blesse au plus haut point mis je n'ai pas abandonné ! Je suis devenue plus forte et grâce à mes amis et à vous ! Je suis en mesure de prétendre à un bonheur.

-Ce n'est qu'éphémère.

-En attendant cela ne m'empêche pas d'être heureuse. Et vous Sesshomaru-sama, vous qui avez passé des siècles à arpenter le Japon à la recherche de pouvoir, sur la voie de la conquête, êtes vous heureux ? »

Il ne répondit pas et je le sentis se refermer sur lui-même en envisageant au fur et à mesure de ces réflexions la réponse qui pour moi me paraissait logique.

Il se redressa mais ne se leva pas.

Je m'attendais à une réponse dans le genre « Je n'ai que faire du bonheur » toutefois il resta silencieux.

« -T'ai-je blessée ? Me demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix moins froide, avec moins d'assurance.

-Je suis désolée, répondis-je en me rendant compte que j'avais fais de même.

-T'ai-je blessée, répéta-t-il plus fort.

-Au moins on est quitte maintenant, rétorquais-je, alors pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat… »

Je l'entendis expirer bruyamment mais je n'en tins pas compte, bien trop préoccupée par la douleur nouvelle qui venait d'apparaître.

« -Sesshomaru-sama…

-Quoi ?

-Je…je voudrais une chose.

-Laquelle, soupira-t-il un peu agacée.

-Le premier que je veux revoir…je veux que se soit vous, déclarais-je rouge. »

Il ne répondit pas mais posa sa main contre la mienne et nous restâmes ainsi la nuit durant, sans bouger. Au final, je m'endormis, dos contre lui, main dans sa main, ma tête reposant sur son épaule droite (celle avec la fourrure, j'suis pas folle l'autre il y a ses piques je pourrais me faire mal).

Dans l'ensemble je ressortais toujours assez heureuse de nos petits moments ensemble. Il était différent, plus doux, plus enclin à la discussion, plus attendrissant aussi, moins froid et moins autoritaire. Je sentais son hésitation à cette nouveauté qu'étaient nos entrevues, et j'en ressentais une certaine joie…

Quand nous n'étions que tous les deux, il semblait plus fragile aussi, plus atteignable. Peut être qu'il ne le remarquait pas, en revanche moi je le sentais à chaque fois. Il ne baissait pas sa garde mais c'était comme s'il s'ouvrait au monde.

Dans ces moments là, je retrouvais l'homme pour lequel mon cœur battait aussi fort et j'en étais comblée.

Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je veux qu'il soit le premier…Je veux qu'à mon réveil, quand on aura retirer les bandages, quand j'ouvrirais les yeux pour voir le monde à nouveau, comme le premier regard d'un nouveau né, je veux que mes yeux croisent les siens et se perdent dans cet océan qu'est l'âme de Sesshomaru, un océan d'or et de feu.


	49. Chapter 44

Vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'étais trop crevé (après une nuit blanche de révision et une journée à Paris) et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite...

Mais aujourd'hui c'est chose faite^^. Alors, que dire à par rassurez vous, malgré le titre du chapitre, il en reste encore beaucoup^^.

Alors Nyo-yume, nouvelle lectrice? Si c'est le cas soit la bienvenue et puisses-tu aimer la suite autant que les chapitres précédents.

Hiden'kakylie: mouahaha, tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qui va se mettre entre la bonne voie de leur relation^^ je n'en dis pas plus^^.

Sinon comment dire...ah oui, je vous ai fait plaisir et le prochain chapitre est encore un spécial Sessh/Kumiko (en plus je l'ai écris en écoutant l'OST de BraveHeart, pour ceux qui connaissent pas besoin d'explication, pour ceux qui connaissent pas, allez sur youtube et taper For The Love of a Princess et écoutez, vous allez adorer en lisant^^)

Bonne Lecture et à demain.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 44 : Le début de la fin

La journée du lendemain passa à une vitesse folle. Nous nous étions levé très tôt, Sesshomaru et moi-même bien plus tôt pour rejoindre le camp, et nous avions vite repris le chemin du retour, sans traîner, l'annonce d'une attaque du Clan du Dragon étant trop préoccupante pour négliger ce détail.

Miharu m'avait annoncé d'ailleurs durant le chemin :

« -D'ici la fin de la journée on pourra retirer ton bandage, m'informa-t-elle, cependant je dois te prévenir, s'il y a quoi que se soit je double la dose et la durée.

-Pas de souci, la rassurais-je, je n'ai déjà plus du tout mal et je garde mes yeux fermés par acquis de conscience. »

En fait j'étais presser de le revoir. Resongeant à la nuit précédente, même si elle avait assez mal commencée, elle s'était bien terminée, et de me dire que c'était la première fois que je passais ma nuit à ses côtés, sans qu'il ne me laisse ou ne me lâche la main une seule fois…j'en frissonnais de plaisir et de joie.

Et puis, peut être avait-il enfin saisi mon véritable désir de mieux le connaître et la prochaine fois il me raconterait un peu de son passé.

J'ai déjà appris qu'il entretenait de mauvais rapport avec sa mère, du moins il le laissait sous-entendre…

Je pense qu'il devait être plus proche de son père. Inuyasha n'ayant pas connu son propre père a été élevé par sa mère, c'est pourquoi il a autant de facilité à s'entourer d'ami, même si sa fierté de youkai l'empêche de déclarer ouvertement ses sentiments. Sesshomaru lui, est différent. Malgré l'affection qu'il porte envers son père, il n'a pas hérité de son amour pour les humains, je suis même certaine que son amertume envers ma « race » remonte à un évènement important dans le passé, un évènement qui a bouleversé sa vie et qui l'a traumatisé.

Après tout, on ne recherche le pouvoir que pour se sentir au dessus des soucis et des souffrances que la vie nous fait endurer et Sesshomaru n'y est pas épargné…

Nous prîmes la route au levé du soleil, après un repas froid pris dans une ambiance amusante et sympathique : Kotetsu fuyait sans cesse les taquineries de Miharu tandis que Kathan s'évertuait à préparer un repas décent. Finalement elle fut rejointe par Miharu et elles papotèrent toutes les deux comme d'éternelle copine tandis que Kotetsu marmonnait des paroles inaudibles en boudant dans son coin, ne comprenant rien aux femmes qu'il disait.

C'était assez amusant à entendre et même s'il semblait ne pas y faire attention, je savais que Sesshomaru se plaisait à participer indirectement à la scène.

Des amis sur qui compter, un ennemi en commun, des frères d'arme près à tout pour vous défendre, une confiance mutuelle, voila ce qui lui manquait au seigneur des terres de l'ouest.

Puis nous franchîmes le peu de distances qui nous séparaient du domaine seigneurial durant la matinée. La marche était active, et même si nous étions préoccupés par la nouvelle menace, cela n'empêchait pas la conversation d'aller de bon train :

« -D'après ce que je sais, fit Miharu, vous vous faites appeler Kotetsu parce que votre père, le premier Kotetsu du nom, l'a promis à sa femme avant son décès…

-C'est exact, répondit ce dernier en marchant, c'est un honneur que de porter son nom.

-Mais n'as-tu pas l'impression de n'être que l'ombre de ton père ? S'enquit-elle. Après tout, chaque nom est la preuve d'une différence entre les individus. Chaque appellation est doté d'une saveur différente, qui fait que durant la prononciation nous identifions plus facilement la personne concernée. Porter le même nom que ses ancêtres c'est comme rejeter son identité pour la cause familiale…

-C'est précisément ce qui est en jeu, expliqua Kotetsu. Tant que nous n'aurons pas mis hors d'état de nuire ce fichu clan, je n'aurais de cesse d'être un Kotetsu. Ainsi, son ardeur au combat et son désir de vengeance poursuivra les générations tant que cela durera.

-Tout cela à cause de mon ancien clan, soupira la sorcière.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une contrainte que le fils porte le nom de son père, intervins-je. Mon grand-père disait qu'un garçon avait pour principaux buts dans sa vie de surpasser son père, afin de s'affranchir de son ombre. Et en y regardant de plus près je suis certaine qu'il avait raison. Alors, de savoir que Kotetsu-kun porte le nom de son père pour poursuivre sa vengeance n'est pas forcément un blâme, peut être est-ce là une preuve de son engagement. En vainquant le Clan du Dragon, non seulement il aura accompli la vengeance du serment de sa famille, mais aussi aura-t-il surpasser son père. C'est un défi qu'on lui rappelle constamment en l'appelant par le nom de son père…

-Vu sous cet angle, tu n'as pas tort Kumiko-chan, annonça Miharu. »

Puis après un bref silence elle reprit sans un soupçon de fatigue :

« -Dites moi Sesshomaru-sama ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous aussi cherchez vous à surpasser votre père ? »

Il ne répondit pas, toutefois j'aperçus une lueur dans ses yeux, une lueur qui en disait long sur ces intentions et sur ce qu'il en était.

Comprenant que le sujet n'irait pas plus loin, je pris la parole :

« -Et vous Oguri-sama…

-Miharu-san s'il te plait, me coupa-t-elle, je suis peut être une sorcière mais j'ai encore pas mal d'année devant moi.

-Miharu-san, à quoi dédiez vous votre vie ?

-A Ryuka, répondit-elle d'une voix chagrinée.

-Ryuka ? Demanda Kotetsu. Qui est-ce ? Votre petit ami ?

-Et non, fit-elle plus joyeuse, Ryuka c'est mon bébé. »

Il y eut un silence de stupeur et Kathan fut la première à réagir :

« -Un…un…b…bé…bébé ?

-Oui, mon bébé, fit-elle, c'est mon trésor, mon amour.

-Mais…vous êtes marié alors ? Et vous n'avez jamais embrassée de votre vie ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dédié ma vie à un bébé que je suis mariée, rétorqua-t-elle malicieuse, d'ailleurs je ne vous ai jamais dis que ce bébé était le mien…

-Je ne comprends plus rien, soupirais-je.

-C'est le nom du bébé dragon ? S'enquit alors Sesshomaru assez distant.

-Exactement ! »

Plusieurs soupirs se joignirent à la réponse. Au moins on commençait à comprendre son caractère. Enjouée, pas sérieuse ou alors totalement mystérieuse et pas franche.

Il fallait tourner autour du pot pendant longtemps pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Heureusement que Sesshomaru était là…

Et la conversation se poursuivit ainsi durant tout le long du trajet et jamais elle ne se fatiguait ! Elle avait dû passer de nombreuses années en solitaire et maintenant elle les rattrapait en ne cessant de piailler comme une pie.

Je ne dirais pas que c'était agaçant, au contraire c'était enrichissant. Seulement, pour moi qui était habituée aux voyages silencieux en compagnie de Jaken et de Sesshomaru…cela m'épuisait dans l'entendre sans arrêt.

Elle se calma quand l'orée de la forêt domaniale se montra au-delà d'une haute colline.

« -Ha, nous sommes enfin arrivé, soupira Kathan heureuse.

-Pas encore, précisais-je, nous avons encore un petit bout de chemin à faire.

-Pas du tout, répondit-elle en souriant mesquine, nous sommes vraiment arrivés. »

Je ne compris pas et ce ne fut qu'un cri de stupeur de la part de Miharu qui attira mon attention.

« -Joli ! S'écria-t-elle. On croirait qu'il reste encore beaucoup à faire mais en fait…

-L'entrée est juste ici, pointa Kathan du doigt vers une petite pierre au beau milieu de la plaine. »

Et juste après cette phrase, le paysage de fissura, se troubla en de grande vague, et la grande prairie qui nous séparait de la forêt domaniale disparut pour laisser place à la grande demeure de Sesshomaru.

« -Mais…comment…quand ?

-Tu te souviens de l'attaque du Clan, me demanda Kathan.

-Oui…

-Et bien suite à cela nous avons fait venir des spécialistes dans ce domaine et ils ont lancés un sort, une barrière si tu préfères. C'est Sesshomaru-sama qui en a eut l'idée.

-Vraiment, soufflais-je surprise, alors là chapeau, c'est incroyable je n'ai rien vu venir.

-C'est la première fois n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit le seigneur.

-Heu, oui, affirmais-je rouge. »

Nous entrâmes dans la demeure où plusieurs serviteurs nous accueillirent avec respect. Jaken se précipita alors vers nous et s'inclina devant Sesshomaru :

« -Sesshomaru-sama, bienvenu dans votre demeure, le salua-t-il.

-Jaken, fit ce dernier froidement (comme d'habitude), qu'elles sont les nouvelles ?

-Les enchanteurs ont achevés la barrière hier dans la soirée et comme vous pouvez le voir elle est opérationnelle. En revanche j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles concernant la côte ouest…

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Et bien, on nous rapporte une activité guerrière dans ces environs. Les youkais habitant la région sont obligés de fuir ou meurent par des attaques surprises d'êtres humains et…les villages se font enrôlés dans une armée qui porte le symbole de dragon.

-Le Clan du Dragon revient à la charge, s'inquiéta Kathan en envisageant la perspective d'une grande guerre…

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, intervint Miharu, après tout ils ont Ryuka maintenant…

-Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé dragon ! Protesta Kotetsu pour la consoler, ils ne vont quand même pas…

-Mettre en danger Ryuka ? J'en ai bien peur, soupira Miharu dont le visage trahissait l'inquiétude et l'angoisse.

-De toute façon, nous ne laisserons pas ce Clan aller plus loin, s'empressa d'affirmer Jaken, les youkais des terres de l'ouest ont une dette envers vous Sesshomaru-sama et plusieurs sont venus réaffirmer leur présence en cas de guerre, ils n'ont pas oubliés ce que vous avez fait il y a cinquante quatre an, ni ce que votre père a fait autrefois durant la grande guerre…

-La fameuse guerre contre le Clan des Démons panthères ? Demanda Kathan, il paraît que ce fut effroyable…

-Pas autant que la guerre qui opposa le père de Sesshomaru-sama contre les envahisseurs du continent de l'Ouest…, affirma Jaken.

-Si guerre il y a, nous ne devrions pas rester à bavarder ici, m'exclamais-je alors, il faudrait mieux rentrer et préparer une intervention… »

Sur ces mots, tous approuvèrent et nous rentrâmes dans le domaine. Je pris un bain rapidement en compagnie de Kathan et de Miharu et quand nous fûmes présentable, on nous mena jusqu'à une salle isolée, assez grande, dans laquelle une bonne vingtaine de youkais étaient alignés en un chemin devant Sesshomaru.

Kathan et Miharu rejoignirent Kotetsu et Isis qui se tenaient un peu en arrière, à gauche de Sesshomaru et ce dernier m'invita à le rejoindre à sa droite.

« -Sesshomaru-sama, intervint un youkai en armure à la tête de sanglier, pourquoi ces humains sont ils ici ?

-Il a raison Sesshomaru-sama il s'agit d'une affaire de youkais pas de…

-Silence ! Ordonna-t-il agacé.

-Ces humains comme vous le dites, expliqua alors Jaken, sont de précieux alliés qui ont déjà fait leurs preuves aux côtés de Sesshomaru-sama contre le Clan du Dragon.

-Miharu, appela Sesshomaru, nous t'écoutons.

-Le Clan du Dragon tire sa puissance des enseignements de leurs maîtres. Je doute que ces derniers aient acceptés de les dévoiler, toutefois dans le doute il faudra y être préparé. Je m'engage d'ailleurs à vous tenir au courant des surprises auxquelles vous seriez susceptible d'être confronté. Il faudra libérer ses maîtres dragonniers car une fois libre, ils seront un atout précieux contre le reste du Clan.

-Je vois, Jaken, concernant leur position ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles le Clan du Dragon cherche appuie et soutien du côtés de certains rebelles de l'ouest, déclara Jaken, ils sont assez nombreux mais leurs rangs portent un nombre de véritable soldat très limité. Par-dessus tout se sont des humains et…

-Il vaudrait mieux ne pas les sous-estimer, le coupa Miharu, se sont peut être des humains, mais mon clan possède la capacité de leur prêter une force supérieur à celle des youkais, temporairement et malheureusement très instable. J'ai déjà été spectatrice de ce genre d'intervention et même si dans la majorité des cas, l'individu meurt dans des conditions abominables, sa force n'en est que plus terrible…

-Ils peuvent parfaitement leur donner cette force en ne précisant rien des conséquences, ajouta Jaken, voila qui n'est pas très agréable à savoir…

-Pendant combien de temps cette force s'applique-t-elle ? Demandais-je calmement. »

Depuis le début je n'avais fais qu'écouter les échanges entre les démons et les humains, et malgré mon angoisse naissante à l'arrivée de ma première véritable guerre, la présence rassurante et incroyablement sereine de Sesshomaru à mes côtés apaisaient mes doutes et mes craintes.

Il était si sérieux dans son rôle de dirigeant, si charismatique et si calme, que rien ne semblait ébranler son contrôle de soi. Alors que des seigneurs de guerre paniquaient en entendant cette nouvelle de dopage temporaire, lui il restait calme et concentré.

« -Tout dépend de la dose que l'on y met. L'effet est généralement immédiat mais plus l'individu en a dans son corps, plus l'effet est puissant mais la durée s'écourte, me répondit Miharu.

-Serait-il possible de juger cette durée d'un simple coup d'œil ? Demanda Kotetsu.

-Ma foi, oui j'en suis capable, en fonction de la vitesse et de la force qui se présentera je serais en mesure de savoir…

-Pourquoi ne pas envoyer des shikigamis comme bouc émissaire alors ? Proposa Kotetsu, ils attaqueront sans nul doute et nous pourrons alors mesurer la durée du dopage…

-Non, déclarais-je. Cela ne sera pas possible avec des shikigamis.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda un youkai. Je trouve que, pour une fois, l'humain a une bonne idée.

-Tout simplement parce qu'en envoyant une petite vague de shikigami, ils n'utiliseront qu'une petite vague en sacrifice et le gros des troupes n'auront alors pas été dopés, expliquais-je. Il vaudrait mieux quelques choses qui les fasse tous sortir, une menace si grande qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres choix que de le faire.

-Miharu, ce dopage leur confère-t-il une grande résistance ? Demanda Sesshomaru.

-Non, ils restent des humains avant tout, seul leur force et leur vitesse sont développées…

-Miharu-chan…existe-t-il un moyen pour qu'ils évitent de prendre ce dopage ? Demanda Kotetsu.

-A moins de n'être en état de combattre, il n'en existe aucun, soupira-t-elle en réponse.

-Alors nous combattrons de toutes nos forces pour servir Sesshomaru-sama ! S'écria un youkai. »

D'autres le suivirent et bientôt la petite salle de réunion se transforma en un ensemble de voix et de chant de guerre.

Etre en état de combattre…en y repensant c'était plutôt logique. Moi-même actuellement à cause de l'empoisonnement je n'étais pas état de faire quoi que se soit, aussi c'était une chance que de n'avoir été attaqué. Si durant ma convalescence j'avais été attaqué je n'aurais alors aucune chance…

Mais alors…en y réfléchissant bien, c'était une méthode souvent utilisé auparavant durant les guerres comme celle-ci. Et même si c'était assez déloyal, au moins cela nous apporterait la victoire.

« -Le but, commençais-je, c'est de vaincre le Clan du Dragon n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Jaken.

-Alors pourquoi sommes-nous en train de parler des humains qui se battraient en son nom ? M'enquis-je.

-Parce qu'ils représentent une grosse part des troupes, me répondit Miharu.

-Mais ils restent des humains, précisais-je. Tu as bien dis Miharu-chan que s'ils n'étaient en état de combattre alors ils ne prendraient pas ce dopant…

-Ce dopant s'agit en fait du sang de dragon que nous récupérons, expliqua-t-elle. Maintenant ils ont un dragon, c'est pour cela que je le précise. Mais tu as raison il faut nous concentré sur le clan lui-même…

-Kumiko, m'interpella Sesshomaru, qu'as-tu en tête ?

-Dans l'histoire du Japon il y a toujours eu beaucoup de guerre, déclarais-je, dont beaucoup ont été marqués par des tactiques ou des héros. Seulement, ces guerres ne se passeront que dans des centaines d'années…

-Je ne comprends pas, souffla Miharu, comment peux-tu savoir alors ?

-Ah heu, c'est parce que…heu…je t'expliquerais plus tard, bredouillais-je.

-Continue, m'ordonna Sesshomaru.

-Et bien, je me disais que…leurs troupes se trouvent entre la mer et les terres. Donc leurs points d'eau doivent être assez important…

-En effet…, acquiesça Jaken, l'eau est toujours un élément important…

-De plus, leur nourriture est assez limitée, principalement des produits de la pêche et des fermes des environs…, poursuivis-je.

-Oui il y a quelques fermes dans ces environs, affirma Kotetsu.

-Et bien, je sais que cela n'est pas très…héroïque, mais plutôt que de les affronter de front avec toute leur puissance, pourquoi ne pas les affaiblir auparavant ?

-C'est-à-dire ? Me lança un chef de guerre.

-Je veux dire empoisonner les greniers de riz qu'ils utiliseront, rendre l'eau de leurs points d'eau imbuvable, déclarais-je. Les humains penseront là à une punition divine et perdront l'envie de se battre aux côtés du Clan du Dragon. En plus, ils tomberont de soif et de faim et le dopage les tuera plus rapidement… »

Ma proposition circula dans l'ensemble de la salle, et bientôt des airs approbateurs s'affichèrent un peu partout. Au final Sesshomaru déclara :

« -Même s'il s'agit d'une méthode de femme, je pense que c'est jusqu'ici la meilleure qui fut proposée.

-Quoi que…, repris-je en ayant une certaine pensée, je ne suis pas certaine…

-Kumiko-chan, ton idée est parfaite, déclara Kotetsu pour me rassurer.

-Non, et puis où trouver un poison assez important, non ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je pense qu'un encerclement pourrait faire sortir leur troupe…

-Oh je vois ! S'exclama alors Tandra, nous pourrions rassembler la puissance de Sesshomaru-sama et de son demi-frère Inuyasha-sama pour provoquer de lourde perte.

-Oui ! Poursuivit Isis, ainsi le reste de nos troupes se dissimuleront parmi les forêts avoisinantes et nous n'aurions plus qu'à les cueillir ! »

Forte heureusement pour moi, cette dernière idée fut adoptée (bien que l'idée de nécessiter la présence d'Inuyasha répugnait Sesshomaru) et pendant le reste des préparatifs, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder parmi mes rêves. Se fut Miharu qui me ramena à la réalité :

« -Sesshomaru-sama veut nous voir, déclara-t-elle en traînant Kotetsu par le col.

-J'arrive, soupirais-je. »

On me guida jusqu'à ses appartements privés et nous nous posâmes dans son antichambre.

« -Pourquoi avoir changé immédiatement ton idée Kumiko ? Me demanda Sesshomaru soudainement plus sérieux.

-Vous l'avez remarqué n'est-ce pas, soupirais-je amusée, en fait, je me suis demandée si tous les youkais ici présents étaient vraiment de notre côté ou pas.

-Je m'en doutais, déclara Miharu, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas protesté quand tu as prétexté l'absence d'un poison efficace.

-Voila ce que je vous propose Sesshomaru-sama. Gardez l'idée principale et la tactique générale en tête, pendant ce temps, nous autres iront suivre ma première idée.

-Tu en es certaine ? S'enquit-il.

-J'aurais Hikari à mes côtés et puis, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être une armée entière dans une opération de discrétion, le rassurais-je.

-Nous n'aurons qu'à nous faire embaucher parmi les soldats, entrer dans leur camp et empoisonner discrètement leurs sources d'eau, poursuivit Miharu.

-Ca je peux le faire, remarqua Kotetsu, je pense qu'ils engageront un homme avant tout et puis vous passerez plus inaperçus dans les villages avoisinants que dans un camp de guerrier.

-Je dois encore y réfléchir, déclara Sesshomaru en congédiant les autres. »

Avant de partir, Miharu se retourna et m'annonça :

« -Au fait Kumiko-chan, tu peux le retirer maintenant. »

Et sur cette déclaration elle partit, me laissant seule avec un Sesshomaru pensif.


	50. Chapter 45

Salut tout le monde^^ vous ai-je manqué?

Alors petite réponse aux reviews avant:

-hiden'kakylie: je suis désolé j'ai complètement oublié de te tenir au courant du message... Gomene. Je l'ai bien reçu ne t'inquiète pas et pour te répondre, tu n'as raison que sur un fait: "la perfection meurtrière" c'est Sesshomaru. "Enfant à éternelle beauté" n'incarne pas ici Rin (même si c'était bien tenté avec le fait qu'elle était belle et que comme elle était morte et bah sa beauté serait éternelle". Quand au parc...bah c'est pas ça, comme l'histoire du soleil (qui pour toi est Kumiko) et la Lune (qui serait Sesshomaru).

-memelyne: nous verrons bien ce que deviendras le couple Miharu et Kotetsu (moi je sais nanananèreuh!). Je suis contente que tu connaisses BraveHeart et la musique de For a Love of a Princess aussi je t'invite à l'écouter tout en lisant ce chapitre^^. Ah, alors tu as pu voir le clip de Mylène Farmer sur "Peut être Toi", c'est génial. Maintenant je pourrais te donner quelques indices en te précisant que certains passages du clip sont symbolisés par des passages de ma fiction. Lesquelles? A toi de voir^^.

-Nyo-yume: je suis si contente d'avoir encore une nouvelle lectrice! Le nombre s'agrandit et c'est pour moi une vraie joie que de voir autant de personne différente apprécier mon histoire! Alors concernant le bug je ne dirais qu'une seule chose: comment ai-je pu le rater!!!!!! (*s'arrache les cheveux et cri dans toute la maison*). J'ai relu ce chapitre au moins trois fois pour justement ne pas faire ce genre d'erreur mais à chaque fois je me prends dans la lecture et j'en oubli de corriger les erreurs!! Bouhouhou, pauvre de moi!!!!!! Faut dire, quelle idée d'écrire un chapitre à 3h du mat après une soirée révision =_=...

Bref^^' ne prenez pas trop compte de ce petit "bug" comme Nyo-yume le dit si bien et profitez de la suite.

Hum...quoi d'autres...Ah oui!

Dans le prochain chapitre bah...vous verrez en fait mais...comment dire...je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure =_='.

Bonne Lecture.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 45 : Le calme avant la tempête, la vérité de Rin

Nous allâmes dans sa chambre, lui toujours dans ses pensées et moi attendant une simple remarque. Il ne m'accordait aucun regard, aucune attention et même si, sur le coup, j'en étais frustrée, je ne lui en tins pas rigueur. Après tout, nous étions en guerre, me rappelais-je, et donc il devait forcément être préoccupé.

Je le pensais trop fier pour s'abaisser à demander quoi que se soit à quelqu'un d'autre, seulement il était près à demander l'appui de son frère pour cette guerre, du moins il était près à l'accepter. Car c'était Jaken qui devait se charger de trouver Inuyasha. Ce dernier viendrait peut être avec Kagome…si elle a accouché d'ailleurs.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de leur nouvelle et j'aurais bien aimé les voir avant de partir. Mais par mesure de précaution, il valait mieux que je parte bien avant les troupes youkais, histoire que l'on ne nous prenne pas pour des leurs…

Nous partirons avec Kotetsu le lendemain, à cheval. Hikari me suivrait à distance en cachette, histoire d'avoir l'œil sur moi. De toute façon je ne devais pas partir plus tôt, tout simplement parce que cette nuit, c'était la Nouvelle Lune…une Nouvelle Lune bien inquiétante surtout depuis que l'on m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé à la précédente.

En tout cas, Sesshomaru n'avait toujours pas quitté ses pensées et la conversation semblait être bien loin de là. « C'est dommage j'aurais bien aimé passer un petit moment avec lui avant de partir » soupirais je.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il tourna subitement la tête et m'intima de le rejoindre. J'obéis, non sans quelques méfiances, et m'assis à ses côtés.

« -Ne bouge pas, me conseilla-t-il. »

Puis je sentis son odeur et ses bras m'encerclèrent légèrement, frôlant mes épaules. Puis le bandage céda et une vive lumière frappa mes yeux. Je les refermai aussitôt. Quand enfin je pus les rouvrir, ce ne fut que pour clignoter plusieurs fois des yeux, tellement la lumière et l'absence de contrainte me dérangeaient.

Puis je m'y acclimatai rapidement et commençai à mieux les laisser ouvert. Je ne voyais que des ombres et des courbes floues, mais c'était encourageant. En clignant plusieurs fois je remarquai que ma vue s'améliorer à chaque seconde et j'en fus heureuse :

« -Ca a marché ! M'exclamai-je surprise.

-Vraiment ?

-Je vois encore un peu flou mais ça s'arrange avec le temps, précisais-je. »

Puis je fis circuler mon regard un peu partout dans la pièce jusqu' à ce que je puisse reconnaître parfaitement les signes et symboles d'un vase de porcelaine, assez éloigné, preuve que j'avais retrouver parfaitement la vue.

Puis mon regard se porta sur Sesshomaru et je cessai de respirer.

C'était comme la fois où le directeur du musée avait retiré la couverture de sa statue dans mon monde. Comme si, malgré le fait que j'invoquais dans ma tête le souvenir de sa personne, des formes de son visage, des sensations que j'exprimais quand j'avais été en sa présence, comme si tous ses éléments réunis étaient différents.

Durant ma cécité, j'avais nombreuse fois évoqué dans ma tête son image, ses yeux, ses traits, les bons moments comme les pires, sa grâce, mais maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'invoquer quelqu'un de bien pitoyable. A croire que l'imagination humaine était insuffisante pour fermer les yeux et le voir tel que nous l'avions vu auparavant.

Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre. Il se tenait contre le mur et je m'étais négligemment installée trop proche de lui. Etant aveugle, la notion de distance était assez difficile à cerner, alors je n'avais pas compris à quel point je m'étais approché de lui durant ma cécité…et combien il l'avait accepté me rendait assez contente.

Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Son visage fin, traits assez androgynes, typique de son clan, pâle, respirant non plus la crainte mais la sérénité…

Les traits d'un ange dans le corps d'un immortel…

Ses cheveux s'éparpillaient en une cascade argentée autour de son visage, retombant sur ses épaules comme l'eau qui serait perturbée par les rochers, et ondulant jusqu'au sol sur lequel ils devenaient une rivière de lune, une toile qu'on ne voudrait jamais toucher tant on aurait peur de briser sa beauté.

Son nez était encore plus parfait que dans mes souvenirs, soulignant encore plus la symétrie incroyable de son visage, ses lèvres m'apparaissaient plus douces, plus désirables alors que n'importe quelles bouche, et ses yeux…

Plongeant mon regard sans le sien, je sentis une grande chaleur parcourir mon corps, me donnant la chair de poule. Ils étaient encore plus flamboyants que dans mes souvenirs, alimentés d'une lueur farouche et sauvage, emprunte d'un sentiment de crainte…mais aussi de respect.

Ils étaient normalement froids, renfermant l'âme silencieuse et mystérieuse de Sesshomaru, ils étaient dans mes souvenirs inquisiteurs, craints, victorieux, infaillibles…

Là, ils étaient doux, emprunts d'une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas, ils m'inspiraient autant plus le désir de m'en approcher, le désir de les contempler à jamais.

L'or liquide était chaud, attirant, fascinant de par la nouveauté. Deux amandes fines, surmontés de fines membranes rouges appelés paupières et dont la couleur mettaient en valeur encore plus son regard, soulignant l'incandescence de son regard…

Oui, ses yeux étaient différents. Il avait changé.

En bien, en mal, je ne le savais pas.

Combien de temps suis-je restée là à le regarder ? Combien de temps n'a-t-il pas esquissé de geste pour me dire qu'il ne le désirait pas ?

Et surtout, pendant combien de temps est-il resté ici, avec « ce » regard à m'observer ? Lui aussi semblait rassuré, emprunt d'une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas, en apprenant que je voyais de nouveau.

Nous nous perdîmes dans le regard de l'autre pendant tout l'après-midi, et nous étions toujours absorbés dans la contemplation des miroirs de nos âmes quand le soleil se coucha.

Pourtant, malgré les différentes lumières de la journée, elles ne semblaient pas atteindre celle que j'observais. Seul la lueur du couché de soleil, teintées d'orange et de bleu, éclaira davantage son visage, soulevant encore plus de battements dans mon cœur.

En cet instant, il ne pouvait qu'être magnifique, et songer au soleil qui se couchait, à la beauté du paysage, la comparer à celle de Sesshomaru…

Oui. Je trouvais Sesshomaru bien plus beau que n'importe quel couché de soleil, bien plus éclatant que n'importe quelle étoile, qu'elle soit fictive ou réelle…

En fait, de tout ce que j'avais un jour osé trouver beau, magnifique, unique, tout cela me sembla bien médiocre et stupide face à la perfection qui se tenait devant moi. Il était parfait…non plus, il était ma perfection.

Pas quand il se comportait d'habitude, devant tout les autres non. Il était ma perfection quand, dans ces instants, il ne pouvait être plus humains, plus masculins.

Oui. Sesshomaru se montrait tel qu'il était, tel que l'homme qu'il était et ce juste face à moi, juste pour moi. J'en étais comblée. Aussi quand le soleil se coucha totalement, que la lueur de la journée céda place à lui nuit, mes cheveux normalement noirs se teintèrent brusquement d'un blanc argenté, toutefois plus neige qu'argent comparé aux cheveux de Sesshomaru.

Et mon œil normalement bleu, devint d'un jaune doré, plus proche de l'or que de l'ambre de Sesshomaru.

Je sentis mes canines pousser et s'agrandir, tandis que mes ongles devinrent griffes acérées. Pourtant, je ne sentis aucunement le contrôle de moi-même se perdre, ou encore une envie meurtrière s'abattre.

J'étais toujours moi, mentalement du moins. Sesshomaru n'avait pas bronché quand je m'étais transformée. Il n'avait rien fait au contraire, il avait même assisté à la scène, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Puis, enfin, il leva sa main droite et frôla du bout des doigts ma joue, sans pour autant me quitter du regard.

Moi, je fermai les yeux, concentrant toute ma force sur ce simple contact, m'exaltant de ce touché si…incroyable. Il me frôlait à peine, pourtant j'avais l'impression que mille tendresses se déversaient dans mon corps, qu'une décharge électrique s'opérait à chaque fois que ma peau entrait en contact avec la sienne. Puis son odeur de miel devint plus prononcée, plus…tentante, plus agréable.

Elle se mélangeait parmi toutes les odeurs environnantes, celle du bois du sol, du papier de riz, des tissus de soie que nous portions, celles des herbes que l'on mettait en shampoing, celle de l'eau qui reposait dans une cruche non loin. Mais parmi toutes ses odeurs si naturelles, si différentes, aucunes n'étaient plus tentantes, plus savoureuses, plus fortes et plus présentes dans mon cœur que celle du miel de Sesshomaru.

J'en inspirai de grandes et discrètes bouffées, tentant vainement d'enregistrer cette odeur dans ma mémoire, pour toujours.

Mais à chaque nouvelle bouffée, à chaque inspiration l'odeur me semblait toujours aussi merveilleuse et différente que celle que j'imprégnais dans ma mémoire d'humaine.

Renonçant, j'ouvris les yeux et croisai de nouveau les siens. Lui aussi respirait profondément et pendant un instant une pensée émergea dans mon esprit, pensée que je chassai bien vite tant cela était impossible : « Serait-il comme moi ? »

Puis sa voix s'éleva dans la chambre, encore plus belle et plus agréable à mes oreilles que jamais :

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Je notai toutefois une distance fictive. Il me l'avait demandé, sans vraiment le vouloir, plus par…devoir ? Obligation personnelle ? Curiosité peut être…

En tout cas, cette distance marquait le fait que lui aussi, avait apprécié cette après-midi et que de briser ce silence par cette question le répugnait.

« -Je me sens…, j'hésitais mais je ne pouvais mentir face à de tels yeux, apaisée. »

Je m'étais attendue à de la surprise, toutefois il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, lui aussi semblait partagé cette impression. Ses traits se modifièrent quelques peu et devinrent plus doux.

Puis il porta son regard sur l'extérieur et reposa sa main sur le sol. Il s'adossa de nouveau contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Un peu déçue, je m'adossai à ses côtés et posai ma tête contre son épaule, ne pouvant résister à cet appel.

Je sentis sa tête se poser sur la mienne, légèrement, comme s'il n'avait que tourner légèrement le menton en l'abaissant. Il hésitait encore, pensais-je. De toute façon je n'allais pas le bouffer, ni même l'attaquer. Je n'en ressentais aucune envie, au contraire.

J'étais si bien à ses côtés et ma transformation me permettait de me délecter encore plus de mes sens développés.

Mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, après tout j'étais la seule, ici présente à ressentir quelque chose de vraiment concret. Lui…je ne sais pas.

Je pouvais parfaitement tenter de répondre en me remémorant de toutes ses réactions, de son comportement à mes côtés, mais je n'avais pas envie de me torturer l'esprit. Pas maintenant. J'étais avec lui, toute seule, ma tête sur son épaule.

Le monde pourrait bien arrêter de tourner que je m'en foutais éperdument ! Au contraire…puisse le temps s'arrêter à jamais.

« -Je n'ai jamais compris les femmes, fit-il alors sans ouvrir les yeux. Qu'elles soient ma mère ou d'autre, humaine ou pas.

-Si cela peut vous rassurer, nous ne comprenons pas plus les hommes, qu'ils soient humains ou autres, le rassurais-je.

-Ne pourrais-tu pas comprendre ton enfant ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Je pourrais toujours m'y efforcer, faire tout ce que je peux, les faits sont que je ne suis pas un homme, donc que je ne peux pas le comprendre entièrement. Il y a des choses que nous partageons, les sentiments, les devoirs, les connaissances, les impressions, mais la façon dont nous voyons le monde est différente…Alors que cela soit pour mon enfant ou pour un autre homme, je ne pourrais le comprendre parfaitement.

-Alors pourquoi vouloir autant me connaître ?

-Je suis à vos côtés tout le temps, je vois comment vous réagissez, comment vous vivez, comment vous procédez. Pourtant je n'en connais pas la raison.

-Cela est donc juste par curiosité ?

-Pas totalement. Depuis que je suis ici, j'apprends à vous connaître en vous observant en vous comprenant, du moins en essayant. Ces efforts, ce temps passé, tout ceci crée des liens, des sentiments, et des envies. N'avez-vous donc aucune envie de mieux connaître vos parents par exemple ? Moi je sais que j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment mes parents se sont rencontrés, quand j'étais petite.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt…

-Il n'y a aucun intérêt, simplement des envies, expliquais-je.

-Envier…désirer, c'est…

-Pitoyable ? Le coupais-je. Pourtant n'avez-vous pas envie de pouvoir ? N'avez-vous pas le désir de surpasser votre père ? Je ne vois pas cela comme quelque chose de pitoyable ou de puéril. Au contraire je trouve cela magnifique.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'envier, désirer, vouloir, tout ça montre que nous sommes vivants ! Quand nous naissons nous désirons manger, posséder, être aimé, cajolé, nous voulons grandir, apprendre…la volonté est la preuve de l'existence. Celui qui ne veut rien, qui ne désire ni n'envie…alors ne vit pas.

-Que fait-il alors ?

-Il erre, il attend la fin, s'il ne se la donne pas lui-même. Ma mère était ainsi après le décès de mon père. Je suppose que sa mort était comme une délivrance. Sa folie était le moyen pour son esprit de prouver qu'elle vivait encore…

-Penses-tu que je suis comme elle ? »

Je relevai ma tête et croisai son regard.

« -Ma mère est ma mère, Sesshomaru-sama est Sessomaru-sama. Depuis que j'ai appris l'existence des youkais, j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient maudits à cause de leur longévité. Vivre longtemps voire éternellement est bien futile pour qui n'a d'envie autre que le pouvoir et la survie…au bout d'un moment, on se lasse et…on erre. Peut être en êtes vous arrivé à ce stade…

-J'ai toujours pensé que la voix de la conquête était la seule qui m'était destiné, me raconta-t-il alors en fixant le jardin. Mère ne comprenait pas pourquoi et n'a jamais cherché à comprendre. J'ai toujours avancé en solitaire, appris les choses pour vivre tout seul. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté beaucoup…

-Et l'avouer pour quelqu'un comme vous doit être très difficile. Mais le fait que vous veniez de le faire…montre deux choses.

-Lesquelles ? Me demanda-t-il.

-La première, que vous êtes vraiment fort. Une personne qui sait reconnaître ses erreurs, sans honte ni regret, est une personne qui sait ce qu'est la force de reconnaître et de pardonner. La deuxième, c'est que dans un sens, vous me faites confiance sans pour autant me comprendre totalement.

-Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi de toute façon, rétorqua-t-il plus froidement.

-Vous mentez, répondis-je calmement. Vous craignez qu'en découvrant qui vous êtes vraiment, votre image en serait blessée…

-J'ai toujours été moi-même.

-Alors ce vous-même dont vous parlez n'est rien d'autre que la projection de ce que vous croyez être. Si vous étiez vraiment vous-même, vous ne seriez pas là à me raconter tout cela ou à poser des questions…

-Je fais ce que je…

-Mais cela ne vous rend pas pour autant moins beau. »

Nous nous tûmes et restâmes silencieux à contempler l'autre. Puis je baissai les yeux, en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. Quand à lui il s'adossa au mur et concentra son attention sur le jardin.

« -Ce que je veux dire, repris-je en essayant de ne pas bégayer, c'est que je me moque bien de qui vous pouvez bien être au fond. Moi j'aimerai n'importe quel Sesshomaru…du moment que c'est vous… »

Je voulus me lever et partir, mais il m'en empêcha et attrapant ma manche et en m'attirant contre lui.

Je tombai sur son torse et ses bras m'encerclèrent pour m'empêcher de partir :

« -Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de partir, me rappela-t-il, dois-je te rappeler que tu es mon esclave ?

-Pas la peine, soupirais-je, vous venez de le faire… »

Puis silence. J'étais assez gênée de le sentir encore plus proche de moi que jamais et cela me rappela la fois où j'étais tombée de l'arbre et où nous avions passé une bonne partie enlacés sur l'herbe…

Là nous étions tous les deux assis sur des coussins, lui contre le mur et moi contre lui.

« -C'est ça que je ne comprends pas, fit-il. Tu redis la même chose qu'elle et avec ce même regard…je ne vous comprends pas.

-Vous ? Me parlez vous de votre mère ?

-Non de…, il hésita, de quelqu'un…d'autre.

-Sesshomaru-sama, fit alors la voix dans ma tête.

-Oh…je vois, je ne connais pas vraiment votre passé alors bon…

-Je n'aime pas en parler.

-Cela est trop blessant ? Demandais-je.

-Non, me répondit-il.

-Je crois que oui, me répondit l'esprit.

-Vraiment ? Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le ballon que j'ai trouvé dans votre chambre et à l'étrange vision que j'ai eu en touchant le cerisier toujours en fleur ? »

Je sentis une légère contraction de ses muscles au niveau de ses mains. Je compris qu'il s'agissait de cela. Il soupira et reprit :

« -C'était il y a cinq ans à peu près. Inuyasha avait trouvé le moyen d'utiliser correctement son héritage sur moi et j'ai été pris par surprise. Tenseiga m'a protégé de son attaque mais j'ai été paralysé pendant un certain temps et convalescent pendant un mois au moins.

-Ah c'était à cause d'Inuyasha alors, murmura la voix dans ma tête.

-Pendant ma paralysie, une petite humaine a veillé sur moi.

-Cela devait vous faire bizarre, remarquais-je en tripotant une mèche de ses cheveux, de voir une enfant humaine vous aider.

-Je ne l'ai pas compris, fit-il tout simplement, elle venait tous les jours pour me soigner. Puis Jaken m'a retrouvé et alors que j'allais partir je l'ai croisé morte, tué par des loups.

-Ce fut horrible d'ailleurs, commenta la voix.

-Profitant de la situation j'ai essayé pour la première fois le pouvoir du Tenseiga sur elle. Elle est revenue à la vie.

-Comme avec Miharu ! M'exclamais-je, incroyable…vous avez fait revenir à la vie une humaine…mais pourquoi ? Je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas que l'intérêt du pouvoir du Tenseiga dans l'affaire.

-En prenant du recul, je pense qu'il y avait comme ce que tu appelles envie. J'étais frustrée de me rappeler sans cesse son sourire d'humaine chétive.

-Frustrée de ne pouvoir le revoir, présumais-je. Soyez honnête envers moi au moins, même si ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui.

-Puis elle nous a suivit malgré les dangers. Sa compagnie n'était pas agaçante au contraire, elle était particulière…chaleureuse peut être je ne sais pas. Quand elle avait l'occasion d'aller vivre chez les humains, elle refusait toujours et me revenait. J'étais d'ailleurs assez content de savoir qu'elle me préférait à sa race.

-Ma famille a été tué par des brigands, m'expliqua l'esprit, alors qu'il m'a ramené à la vie et m'a accepté à ses côtés. Les hommes étaient bien plus effrayants…

-Et puis le temps a passé, nous avons pourchassé Naraku pendant longtemps, nous l'avons trouvé, et Inuyasha ainsi que sa compagne s'en sont occupés. Il l'a longtemps mis en danger et je ne pouvais plus supporter qu'elle le soit. Je l'admets aujourd'hui, elle était ma faiblesse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'incapable de se protéger, je ne pouvais supporter de la savoir ainsi, m'expliqua-t-il avec plus d'émotion. »

C'était si beau à voir. Sesshomaru laissait fondre sa carapace de glace pour me raconter tout ce qui était sur son cœur depuis si longtemps. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il était faible et fragile, au contraire, c'était pour moi une formidable preuve de puissance et de force.

« -J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'ennemis, poursuivit-il, et elle était devenue leur cible première. La garder en vie était un véritable combat.

-Pourtant vous avez réussi, précisais-je. Et sa présence vous a rendu plus sentimental et plus compréhensif. Tout à l'heure, vous disiez que vous avez raté beaucoup. Je contredis ce que vous disiez. Sans elle, vous auriez raté beaucoup.

-Malgré le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble, il est vrai qu'elle m'a beaucoup appris. Mais je ne l'ai jamais compris pour autant.

-S'il te plait Kumiko-chan, chuchota l'esprit d'une petite voix, fais lui comprendre.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi moi plutôt que les hommes ? Elle savait que je n'avais rien à lui apporter, qu'elle ne vivrait pas dans la joie, qu'elle n'aurait qu'une fin plutôt misérable.

-Parce qu'elle vous aimait, répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, tout simplement. Aujourd'hui encore, si elle se trouvait parmi nous, je suis certaine qu'elle serait d'accord sur ce principe. Vous aussi Sesshomaru l'aviez aimé…à votre façon. Vous avez dû vous voiler la face, ou vous concentrer sur autre chose, mais le fait d'être frustré et de ne pas la comprendre, cela prouve qu'il y avait des sentiments, de la compassion.

-Voila pourquoi je dis qu'elle était ma faiblesse, marmonna-t-il.

-Pourtant cela vous a rendu plus fort, protestais-je. Et puis, il n'y a aucune honte à être faible. Moi je l'ai toujours été, même dans mon ancien monde ou la force n'est qu'une qualité secondaire, j'étais faible. Nous naissons tous faible et c'est en grandissant que nous devenons fort. C'est vrai que les humains sont tous plus faibles que les youkais, pourtant se sont leurs sentiments qui les rendent plus fort. C'est parce qu'ils veulent protéger leurs proches, leurs vies, leurs travails, leurs maisons qu'ils deviennent plus fort.

-Tu prétends être faible alors que tu me tiens toujours tête ?

-C'est en combattant contre votre propre volonté que j'ai appris. C'est en luttant contre Kami-sama que j'ai acquis. J'ai toujours combattu pour mes sentiments, pour mes convictions. Ma force ne vient que de là. Alors oui, face à vous je n'aurais aucune chance au combat, mais je vous tiens tête quand même !

-Tu es bien étrange…

-Ca tout le monde l'avait remarqué, commenta l'esprit.

-Et si tu nous laissais tranquille ? Songeais-je.

-Il n'a pas finis son histoire et il doit savoir…

-Mais Sesshomaru-sama, repris-je, qu'est-elle devenue alors ? Cette enfant ? »

Je vis son visage s'assombrir.

« -Tu as dû le voir dans tes visions, soupira-t-il. Elle est morte. Elle est tombée de l'arbre en cueillant ses fleurs et s'est brisé le cou. »

Je me redressai en vitesse, et le regardai effarée. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais vu. J'avais vu une fille dans des champs, parlant avec Sesshomaru, puis une course, un viol et le noir…

Il ne le savait pas. Il ne le savait vraiment pas.

« -Elle a été tué, murmurais-je en comprenant. Elle n'est pas morte par accident…

-Que dis-tu ? S'enquit-il surprise. Qu'as-tu vu ?

-J'ai vu des champs, les mêmes fleurs de l'arbre mais au sol. Je sais ce c'est une variété rare, expliquais-je, et les deux se ressemblent beaucoup. Toutefois elles n'ont pas les mêmes propriétés…

-Les fleurs qu'elle tenait ne venaient pas de l'arbre ?

-Pas du tout. Je l'ai vu…enfin je me suis vu dans un champ…puis en courrant car j'étais poursuivis, et j'ai…enfin elle a été violé avant d'être tuée.

-Impossible ! S'exclama-t-il, il n'y avait que son odeur !

-Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai vu ! Me défendis-je.

-Et c'est ce qui s'est passé, ajouta l'esprit pour moi-même. Je m'en souviens maintenant.

-Comment ça tu t'en souviens que maintenant ? M'enquis à voix haute sans le remarquer. »

Sesshomaru demeura interdit et un peu surpris en voyant que je parlais en regardant le ciel.

« -J'étais dans les champs quand j'ai entendu des voix. Je ne sais plus ce qu'elles se disaient ni de qui elles venaient mais…oui, j'ai été poursuivie et violée et tuée…

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Demandais-je, un indice, n'importe quoi, fais un effort…

-De quoi parles-tu Kumiko ? Demanda Sesshomaru plus froid et distant.

-Attendez Sesshomaru-sama, le rassurais-je. Elle va peut-être pouvoir nous éclairer sur celui qui l'a tué.

-Je me souviens de l'arbre, je suis tombée, et il m'a rattrapé…Ah !

-Quoi ?

-Je m'en souviens, une voix de femme et un nom.

-Une voix de femme et un nom ? Lequel ?

-Nekoto. »


	51. Chapter 46

Voila un chapitre relativement court, certes, mais qui va vous faire avancer les choses de manière...bondissante^^.

Heu, sinon quoi dire d'autres...ah oui!

Je suis désolée du retard pour aujourd'hui, j'étais dans la journée sur Paris et je n'ai pus écrire qu'en rentrant vers 18 heures. Je viens seulement de m'en remettre de mon écriture...parce que oui j'ai pleuré...et quand vous saurez pourquoi bah...je serai loin de vous pour ne pas être massacrée de rage ^^.

Hem quoi dire d'autres...?

Ah mais oui, bonne lecture^^

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 46 : Amour à sens unique

La voix s'éteignit et nous laissa dans un silence de mort. L'atmosphère agréable et particulièrement proche avait disparu, laissant place à une angoisse tendue et une tension électrique.

Quand je lui avais répété le nom du violeur et de l'assassin de Rin, Sesshomaru c'était totalement refermé sur lui-même et c'était isolé dans un coin de la pièce après avoir appeler Jaken.

Silencieux, il scrutait d'un mauvais œil un point fixe du mur et semblait se forcer à reprendre un contrôle sur une chose inaccessible.  
« -Sesshomaru-sama, tentais-je en l'approchant. »

Il me lança un regard meurtrier qui paralysa mon corps en un seul instant. A croire qu'il m'avait ordonné la pétrification totale. Le poids de son regard accusateur m'oppressait les poumons et m'empêchait alors de respirer.

Jaken arriva en toute hâte, essoufflé et s'agenouilla devant son maître sans vraiment comprendre :

« -Vous m'avez demandé maître ?

-Où est Nekoto ? Demanda-t-il sans pour autant changer d'expression faciale.

-He ? Je ne sais pas, il faudrait demander à nos informateurs…

-Alors fait-le ! S'écria-t-il. »

Surpris, le ministre recula vivement en tombant, terrifié par la vision de son maître en colère. Il acquiesça et prit la poudre d'escampette en trébuchant plusieurs fois.

Puis Hikari arriva en un bond et vint à mes côtés tout en grognant contre Sesshomaru.

Ce dernier lui accorda un seul regard, le même qu'à moi, mais le loup ne sembla pas ébranlé pour autant. Moi je n'arrivais toujours pas à respirer.

Sentant le besoin d'air monter et face à l'incapacité de répondre à ce besoin, je sentis la panique me submerger peu à peu.

Soudain, un deuxième loup débarqua dans la chambre, bien plus gros et plus grand qu'Hikari.

Il toisa du regard Sesshomaru :

« -Qui vous a permit d'entrer dans mon domaine ? S'enquit ce dernier toujours énervé. »

Hikari se précipita vers moi inquiet en couinant.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je ne sentis plus mes jambes me porter. La paralysie se poursuivait partout dans mon corps, s'infiltrant sur chaque partie de mes organes, circulant dans un réseau imaginaire.

Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et ma vue devint floue.

Je tentai alors d'appeler à l'aide :

« -Sess…Sesshomaru…sama, soufflais-je malgré ma gorge serrée.

-Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard, m'affirma-t-il sans pour autant m'accorder un simple regard.

-Das…kete, murmurais-je avant que ma gorge trop asséchée ne se referme. »

Puis le loup s'avança vers moi et emprisonna ma taille dans sa gueule légèrement. Je sentais ses crocs maintenir ma peau, je sentais leur pointe aiguisée sur le point de trancher ma peau, pourtant il n'en fit rien.

Hikari s'affaissa légèrement et tout en surveillant Sesshomaru en garde, il attendit que le grand loup me dépose sur son dos.

« -Elle m'appartient, elle restera là ! Tonna Sesshomaru en brandissant son fouet maléfique. »

Le grand loup évita avec souplesse son attaque et se jeta à corps perdu sur ce dernier, griffe en avant, gueule ouverte.

La pièce n'était pas grande et pour Sesshomaru, s'y déplacer tout en évitant les assauts du loup était difficile, même pour un grand guerrier comme lui.

Le loup semblait voler dans la pièce, évitant malgré sa grande taille chaque coup de fouet, rebondissant sur son adversaire avec la même férocité.

Puis Jaken et des gardes arrivèrent en catastrophe et le combat s'arrêta brusquement.

« -Nous n'avons pas pu localiser Nekoto-sama Sesshomaru-sama, avertit Jaken. Depuis la dernière rencontre, il est porté absent dans tout son domaine !

-Je vois, s'énerva Sesshomaru, quitte à traverser tout le Japon il me le paiera !

-Cela ne sera pas la peine jeune démon, intervint alors une voix. »

C'était étrange, comme une voie à la fois féminine et masculine, jeune et vieille, innocente et grave…qui venait de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

Puis à l'entré du jardin, là où le loup avait bondit plus tôt, une brume étrange s'avança dans notre direction et plusieurs yeux d'un jaune dorée percèrent à travers le brouillard opaque.

Les soldats se mirent en garde tandis que Sesshomaru, d'un mouvement brusque de la main, ordonna ses derniers de s'arrêter.

« -Et qui es-tu donc pour m'appeler jaune démon ? Montres-toi ! Ordonna Sesshomaru droit et fier. »

Puis à travers le brouillard une forme toute blanche et lumineuse apparut et quitta le brouillard protecteur…à moins que ce dernier n'ait gagné toute la pièce.

C'était comme une vieille femme, dans une robe blanche occidentale, simple, de nature inconnue. Elle se tenait droite, son regard était dissimulé par ses longs cheveux d'un blanc de neige qui tombait tout autour de son corps, trois fois plus longs que les miens qui atteignaient alors mes mollets…

« -Tu désire me voir, mais cela ne change rien, répondit-elle. Car je suis autant en toi qu'en dehors. Je suis autour de toi, dans ton regard, dans ton corps, dans tes actions et au dehors…je suis l'ennemi que tu méprises et l'âme que tu aimes…

-Quelle prétention ! S'exclama Jaken.

-Où est Nekoto ? Reprit Sesshomaru.

-Te voila plus docile jeune prince, fit-elle entourée de ses loups, aussi vais-je être clémente et te répondre toutefois…

-Toutefois ? Sourcilla Sesshomaru à la vue d'une condition à sa demande.

-Libère donc mon enfant de ton emprise, auquel cas tu vas la tuer sans le remarquer. »

Il ne comprit pas.

« -Quel enfant ? Je n'ai aucune emprise sur un quelconque enfant ici !

-Tu t'es tellement perdu dans le labyrinthe de la vengeance que tu n'as même pas remarqué que ma pauvre Kumiko étouffait, soupira-t-elle. »

Tous portèrent leurs regards sur moi…

J'entendais à peine ce qu'ils disaient, j'avais juste entendu mon nom et le mot enfant…

En fait je suffoquais complètement et j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement quand je sentis mes poumons se libérer et l'air me revenir. Je toussai brusquement devant tant d'air nouveau et me tins la gorge qui me brûlait à cause du manque d'air…

« -Ah, ma pauvre enfant, soupira la femme des loups, quel bien étrange homme ton cœur a choisi…

-Où est Nekoto ? Redemanda Sesshomaru impatient.

-Que feras-tu quand tu le sauras prince ? Rétorqua la femme aux loups. Tu iras là-bas et le tueras de tes propres mains avant de te rendre compte que cela ne ramènera pas ta protégée ! Bien au contraire tu en souffriras davantage.

-Cela ne te concerne pas ! Dis moi tout de suite où il est ! Menaça-t-il en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Cela me concerne depuis très longtemps au contraire jeune prince, depuis ta naissance pour tout t'avouer… »

Puis elle amena ses bras en cercle au niveau de sa poitrine et une forme apparut aussitôt : c'était une petite fille.

Je sentis Sesshomaru se figer immédiatement et Jaken s'écria :

« -Rin-chan !

-Oui…pauvre âme en détresse, perdu dans le monde des vivants car elle ne pouvait trouver le repos…, raconta la femme aux loups. Heureusement, elle a trouvé mon héritière et a put intervenir dans le cours de l'histoire…

-Ton héritière ?

-Oui jeune prince, expliqua la femme aux loups, mais il n'est pas raison que tu en saches davantage. Ton Nekoto se trouve aux abords des rivages de l'Ouest, auprès du Clan du Dragon qu'il contrôle avec d'autres…

-Nani ? Nekoto-sama est derrière cette rébellion ? S'exclama Jaken.

-D'autres ? Souligna Sesshomaru. Qui sont-ils ?

-Je pourrais te le dire jeune loup, mais cela serait donner l'avantage à une force et non à l'autre. Je suis le neutre et je le resterai. Seulement, mon héritière n'est pas entre de bonnes mains à tes côtés…aussi vais-je la reprendre.

-Je ne comprends pas, intervint Jaken, de quelle héritière parles-tu donc ?

-Mais de Kumiko bien sûr ! Fit-il en tendant sa main vers moi. Mon héritière, mon sang, mon enfant qui un jour sera destiné à reprendre le flambeau de mon règne…

-Kumiko est mon esclave, s'interposa Sesshomaru, elle m'appartient, je décide de ce qu'elle sera ou pas !

-Hélas jeune prince, tu n'es pas en mesure de décider quoi que se soit. Je suis toutefois prête à te la céder en échange d'une réponse simple et précise, proposa la femme aux loups.

-Une réponse ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Là où nous allons, il n'y a pas de place pour les apparences, seul la volonté et les sentiments compte. Aussi, si tu désires la garder à tes côtés, il faut que ton cœur en manifeste la force et l'envie. Alors dis moi mon jeune prince, aimes-tu Kumiko assez fort pour lui permettre d'être à tes côtés ? »

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Même le vent qui faisait craquer les branches des arbres et soupirait dans un murmure de lamentation à travers l'horizon s'était tu. Les yeux se tournèrent vers Sesshomaru, puis vers moi, pour revenir sans cesse au maître.

Il porta son regard vers le mien, inquisiteur et farouche. Il n'y avait pas cette lueur d'avant, cette douceur et cette tendresse.

Je baissai les miens et les refermai. J'avais compris. Je m'étais préparée pourtant à cette réponse, à cet amour à sens unique. J'avais combattu sans cesse l'espoir qui naissait dans mon cœur, j'avais noyé mon chagrin dans le prétexte que sa présence me suffirait.

Mais Sesshomaru ne pouvait aimer personne, moi encore moins. Sesshomaru était fait de glace et de pouvoir, pas de sentiment et de douceur.

Au moins je savais ce que ressentais Serupendity. Espérer sans cesse un changement, une action brutale…sans que jamais ils ne viennent.

Attendre sans jamais flancher un sourire, un signe de sentiments…pour enfin mourir par l'attente.

Mon seul désir, ma seule envie était de rester à ses côtés et de partager sa vie…d'être peut être remercié simplement en retour, sans qu'il y ait forcément amour mais…

Rien de tout cela n'était possible. J'avais en moi le sang d'un clan que je ne connaissais pas et qui venait me revendiquer d'un simple coup, détruisant ce que j'avais mis tant de temps à bâtir…

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et sa voix froide et neutre franchit sa gorge, cinglante :

« -C'est complètement stupide ! Tu prétends que je ne suis pas en mesure de décider ? Et bien prouve le ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Kumiko, soupira-t-elle, mon enfant tu n'as plus rien à faire ici désormais. »

Rin ouvrit les yeux et atterrit aux pieds de la femme aux loups, toute souriante et joyeuse. Elle me faisait signe de les suivre.

Mais je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, je ne pouvais pas y aller. Je voulais rester avec Sesshomaru, pour toujours…

« -Je ne veux pas, fis-je avec une faible voie. Je veux rester avec Sesshomaru-sama.

-Mon enfant, quand la Lune se couchera dans le ciel, tu ne pourras alors plus venir à moi avant longtemps…, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Pourquoi resterais-tu avec un homme qui ne feras jamais que projeter l'ombre de celui que tu chéries ? »

Ces mots, même s'ils étaient fais pour me convaincre, me brisèrent le cœur. Les larmes sortirent de mes yeux, vile traîtresse de mon cœur alourdie de chagrin.

« -C'est douloureux…, si douloureux…tellement de souffrance et de douleur dans ce petit corps, se lamenta la femme comme si elle souffrait à ma place. Viens mon enfant, rejoins moi et tu verras, ta douleur partira avec tes souvenirs…

-Elle n'ira nulle part femme ! S'exclama Sesshomaru en brandissant Tenseiga.

-Tu brandis cette lame sans connaître sa provenance mon jeune prince, avertit la femme aux loups.

-Cette épée a été forgé par un croc de mon père, soit honoré que je la brandisse à tes yeux.

-Son pouvoir guérisseur provient de mon royaume jeune prince. Ce même royaume ou le corps de ton père se repose en attendant de ressusciter. Sache que cette lame a été faite aussi avec mes cheveux.

-Comment ? S'écria Jaken. Mais qui êtes vous à la fin ?

-Je suis Miserere, reine du royaume qui veille sur la frontière entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Il n'y a pas si longtemps vous êtes venu d'ailleurs, par la porte des esprits…Votre ennemi, un certain Naraku, s'y trouvait d'ailleurs…ainsi que votre frère.

-Miserere…, répéta Sesshomaru, si ce que tu dis est vrai alors…

-Oui, je suis ta marraine. Mais qu'importe, de toute façon, tu ne pourras tenir Kumiko plus longtemps sous ton indécision ! En cette nuit de Nouvelle Lune, mon pouvoir est à son paroxysme et la porte du monde des esprits est grande ouverte. Kumiko-chan, viens maintenant, viens suivre le destin qui est le tien.

-Mais je…

-Va ! Ordonna alors Sesshomaru.

-Mais…, rétorquais-je en protestant contre les loups qui m'entraînaient.

-Nous n'avons fait qu'un rêve, murmura-t-il si bas que je fus la seule à l'entendre, juste un beau rêve Kumiko… »

Puis des bras gelés m'encerclèrent et je me sentis tomber dans un vide immense…l'image de Sesshomaru s'effaçant au fur et à mesure…


	52. Chapter 47

Salut tout le monde! Désolé du retard mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu des invités et...comment dire...bah j'ai pas arrêté d'écrire pour vous sortir ce chapitre.

Alors attention les yeux, c'est le chapitre le plus long qu'il m'ait été donné de poster. 18 pages words, 9871 mots, bref une pure merveille de lecture pour plusieurs raisons: la première vous faire plaisir, c'est bien normal, la deuxième, c'est que le précédent chapitre a été un peu...comment dire...posté à la va vite donc s'il est un peu tiré par les cheveux c'est ma faute et je m'en excuse. Je suis moi même stréssée pour le concours qui approche et...en fait on arrive vers les derniers chapitres donc bon vous comprendrez un peu mon engouement. Mais cela n'excuse pas la médiocrité de la qualité de mon précédent chapitre et je m'en excuse.

Alors voila, un très long chapitre, bien rempli d'action de découverte, de règlement de compte etc.

Réponse à quelque reviews:

-memelyne: tu vas comprendre pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à écrire ce chapitre, même si le plus dur fut le chapitre 48 (j'ai chialé trois fois, épuisé cinq mouchoir et j'ai dû m'y reprendre à quatre fois pour le terminer.)

-mimikai: attendre patiemment est la meilleure des choses à faire^^ surtout que j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour ce chapitre. En attendant, je suis certaine que tu vas aimé voir dans ce chapitre l'orgueil de Sesshomaru mise à rude épreuve^^ je n'en dis pas plus.

-itomi: alors petite explication. Nekoto est un des taiyoukais qui a participé à la fameuse cérémonie de la vente aux enchères de Kumiko (au début de l'histoire). La servante précise d'ailleurs qu'il est l'un des plus grands rivaux de Sesshomaru. (entre parenthèse, Neko signifie chat mouahaha je me suis pas foulé pour le nom je sais =_=). J'espère que cela répond à ta question^^.

-Nyo-yume: je sais que j'ai la chance d'être l'auteur, aussi j'ai conscience d'avoir frôler la mort par homicide volontaire avec prémiditations de nombreuses fois durant la production de cette fiction. Comme toi j'ai l'esprit scientifique et malheureusement très perfectionniste. Alors en relisant mon chapitre, j'ai remarqué comme toi qu'il était comme tu dis capillo tracté et cela m'a tellement énervé que j'ai écris ce chapitre durant toute la journée (en surveillant les momes et en mangeant deux grillades entre temps). J'ai horreur des trucs achevés à la va vite et c'est déjà insupportable de constater cela chez les autres si c'est pour en plus le faire...inacceptable! Donc voila, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira beaucoup, j'y ai mis toute ma dévotion en tout cas^^.

Bonne Lecture et laissez moi des commentaires sur ce que vous en pensez^^.

PS: Interdiction de faire une seule tentative de quoi que se soit en terminant de lire ce chapitre!

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 47 : Larme de sang et dernier soupir

Inuyasha souleva l'épais tissu de la tente d'un geste simple et efficace, et entra sans s'attarder.

« -Kagome, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de moi et en posant sa main sur mon épaule, tu es certaine de le vouloir ?

-Inuyasha, repris-je, j'ai pris ma décision. Je sais que Kumiko-chan où qu'elle soit, aurait voulu que je le fasse…

-C'est une affaire de famille Kagome…, je suis d'ailleurs surpris d'en faire partie…

-Il a changé…

-Tu crois ?

-Sesshomaru n'aurait jamais fait appel à toi pour aucune raison que se sois, expliquais-je. Alors ne le déçois pas…

-Kerps ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, rétorqua-t-il. »

Je souris à cette remarque. Inuyasha était complètement choqué d'être aux côtés de son frère pour ce genre d'évènement. Cela me ramena à deux semaines auparavant, quand Jaken débarqua au village avec l'intention de demander l'aide d'Inuyasha contre un puissant Clan ennemi.

Inuyasha n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Son propre frère qu'il avait combattu tant de fois, détesté, rejeté, maintenant le voila qui appelait ses services. Au début, Inuyasha ne voulait pas, mais Jaken avait insisté plusieurs fois, mettant l'accent sur son devoir de fils vis-à-vis de son père Inu no Taïsho.

Au final, Inuyasha avait accepté, et je les avais accompagnés, plus pour me rassurer. Le bébé n'était pas prévu pour tout de suite de toute façon, j'avais encore la force et le courage de me battre. J'étais la femme d'Inuyasha désormais, rien ni personne ne pourrait le contredire. Alors je devais me battre aussi, comme la famille !

Nous avons passé trois jours à marcher pour rejoindre l'armée de youkais qui avaient pris position à l'extrême ouest du Japon, et ma première surprise fut l'absence de Kumiko parmi les rangs. Quand je voulus savoir, Sesshomaru ne daigna même pas répondre et je n'eus qu'en guise de réprimande qu'un regard mauvais, voire meurtrier. Aurais-je été autre que la femme de son demi-frère, je crois que je serais morte dans la seconde qui suivait ce regard.

Quelque chose c'était passé durant ce temps, quelque chose qui avait éloigné Kumiko de Sesshomaru.

Au final, nous avons tenu position en attendant l'ordre de Sesshomaru, subissant quelques attaques de ci de là, mais rien de bien paniquant, quelques tentatives d'intimidation.

« -A ton avis, demandais-je à Inuyasha pendant que nous rejoignions Sesshomaru en haut de la colline, qu'est devenu Kumiko ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Marmonna-t-il, je ne suis pas devin. En attendant, Sesshomaru est encore plus mauvais que d'habitude…

-Mhm, soupirais-je déçue, tu crois qu'elle est partie ?

-Kerps, Sesshomaru ne l'aurait pas laissé partir aussi facilement ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose tout simplement ! Ce n'est pas mon problème…

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil avec ton frère ! Grondais-je en lui tirant l'oreille.

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Il ne l'a jamais été avec moi !

-En attendant toi, tu as une femme, et bientôt un enfant ! Poursuivis-je. Lui il n'a plus personne…, ajoutais-je tristement.

-A qui la faute, cracha Inuyasha, après tout s'il est comme ça s'est entièrement de sa faute pas de la mienne !

-Tu dois avoir raison…c'est si triste, fis-je. Etre immortel et condamné à vivre seul… »

Nous arrivâmes en haut de la colline, là où dansaient les cheveux argentés d'un Sesshomaru droit et regard vrillé sur l'horizon.

« -Sesshomaru-sama, appela alors Jaken, votre frère est là.

-Inuyasha, appela Sesshomaru d'une voix si froide.

-Quoi ?

-Ils vont attaqués aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda celui-ci de mauvaise foi.

-Parce que j'y étais, intervint alors une voix inconnue. »

Puis un samouraï apparut derrière nous, cheveux attachés en une natte serrée et relevée, noirs, yeux d'un bleu de mer imposant, visage sérieux d'un habitué de guerre. Il s'inclina légèrement devant Sesshomaru avant de poursuivre :

« -La mission première est achevée, ils comptent lancer une première offensive cette après midi en utilisant toute la puissance du dragon…

-J'espère que tu n'en as pas pris, suggéra une autre voix féminine. »

Puis une femme apparut de la brume, ses longs cheveux noirs rassemblés en une natte épaisse reposant sur son épaule droite. Elle portait comme une paire de lunette et son regard pétillant dissimulait une certaine malice.

« -Miharu-san…, soupira le guerrier, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour le faire.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer de votre santé Kotetsu-sama, répondit cette dernière, le sang du dragon est terriblement puissant et meurtrier pour qui en prendrait.

-Miharu, appela Sesshomaru dont le regard fixait toujours le camp ennemi, qu'en est-il de ton côté ?

-Les cargaisons infestées sont toutes réquisitionnées pour l'armée, exactement comme Kumiko-chan l'avait prévu. Donc normalement la moitié de leur troupe ne sera pas en mesure de combattre…d'ici deux à trois jours.

-Vous avez empoisonné l'autre camp ? M'étonnais-je, comment pouvez vous…c'est déloyal !

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda la sorcière sans s'énerver.

-La femme d'Inuyasha, une miko…

-Oh je vois, une amie de Kumiko-chan alors, soupira-t-elle. Enchantée, je suis Oguri Miharu, la sorcière chargée de garder et protéger le dragon Ryuka…

-Un dragon ?

-Oui, expliqua le guerrier Kotetsu, le Clan du Dragon était à l'origine un Clan pacifique mais récemment un taiyoukai nommé Nekoto, ennemi de Sesshomaru-sama, s'en est emparé et a capturé le dragon pour utiliser son sang contre nous.

-Vous pouvez prétendre cette méthode déloyale, mais sachez que je n'aurais aucune pitié pour ceux qui font du mal à mon bébé ! Menaça la sorcière une lueur maléfique dans le regard.

-Maintenant que les points d'eau et la nourriture sont empoisonnés, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, informa Jaken.

-Nous devrions profiter de cette petite offensive pour récupérer les Maîtres Dragonniers, proposa la sorcière.

-A ce propos, intervint Jaken, nous attendions justement quelqu'un d'autres. »

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'une ombre se dessina dans le ciel, puis s'approcha de nous doucement, grossissant à vue d'œil. Puis une espèce de grosse sphère rosâtre prit forme et quand elle fut à portée de la terre, cette dernière s'évanouit dans une gerbe de fumée. A la place, un garçon d'au moins un mètre soixante dix se tenait droit, un masque sur son visage, le regard pétillant d'une même couleur que je connaissais. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient réunis en une queue de cheval rehaussée mais certains tombaient quand même sur ses frêles épaules carrées, dissimulées par une combinaison noir et des épaulières. Il portait à la main une faucille faite en os de youkais et prolongée au bout par une chaîne longue.

Oui, il avait l'allure des Taijiyas de Sango. A ses côtés, se tenait un autre garçon, plus petit par la taille mais non moins présent d'esprit. Ses cheveux mi-longs roux s'étiraient vers le sol lisse, en dégradé. Il devait mesurer au moins un mètre cinquante et portait un kimono simple protégé par une armure bleutée. Son regard pétillant et malicieux rappelait celui de la sorcière, mais plus farouche et moins inquisiteur.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, je les reconnus tous les deux :

« -Shippo-chan, Kohaku-san ! M'écriais-je en fonçant dans leurs bras.

-Kagome ! Me répondit Shippo en faisant de même. Tu m'as manqué ! Mais tu as grossis !

-Hahaha baka, intervint Kohaku d'une voix plus grave que dans mes souvenirs, Kagome-sama n'a pas grossit, elle est enceinte Shippo-chan.

-Enceinte ? S'étonna ce dernier. Mais alors, Inuyasha va être papa !

-Et alors ? Menaça ce dernier, ça te pose un problème ?

-Nous règlerons les comptes plus tard, fit alors Kohaku plus sérieux. »

Puis il s'approcha de Sesshomaru, un regard emplie d'admiration et s'inclina tout en présentant son arme devant lui.

« -Sesshomaru-sama, déclara-t-il, c'est un honneur de servir votre cause. »

Il ne répondit pas, toutefois il sembla accepter l'aide que l'humain leur apportait.

Puis Shippo s'avança lui aussi vers Sesshomaru, mais moins respectueux, plutôt attentif :

« -Soldat au rapport, fit-il, ils se préparent à une offensive moyenne, vous et votre frère serez en mesure de les repousser suffisamment longtemps pour que nous puissions secourir les Maîtres Dragonniers.

-Concernant leur surveillance ? S'enquit Jaken.

-Deux gardes non humains, expliqua Shippo. Kohaku et moi-même pouvons nous en occuper discrètement et les libérer. Nous aurons juste besoin d'un mode de transport aérien pour l'aller et le retour.

-Faites, autorisa Sesshomaru sans détourner son regard du camp.

-Merci. »

Puis Shippo revint et nous expliqua l'histoire tout en se recoiffant et en lissant son kimono :

« -Quand j'ai eu mon diplôme d'exercice de renard, je suis partis avec Kohaku pour m'entraîner davantage et l'aider dans son métier. Nous avons fait de bons boulots, on a sillonné toutes les terres de l'Est avant de parcourir celle du Nord.

-Puis on a voulu revenir dans le village de Kaede pour prendre des nouvelles, poursuivit Kohaku. Mais en chemin nous avons croisé Jaken qui nous a expliqué le fond de l'affaire.

-Kohaku devait absolument revoir sa sœur avant de venir, alors il a continué pendant que moi je suis partis en direction du camp, histoire de proposer mon aide, acheva Shippo.

-Nous sommes donc presque tous réunis, déclarais-je nostalgique. Dommage que Sango-chan et Miroku-san n'aient pas pu venir…

-Nee-san se rétablit peu à peu de son dernier accouchement, lui demander de combattre aurait été de trop, affirma Kohaku. Et puis, je suis de la famille aussi ! J'ai moi-même un devoir à remplir. Puisque ma sœur ne peut se battre avec vous, je le ferai à sa place !

-Merci Kohaku-san, fis-je en m'inclinant.

-Ce n'est rien. De toute façon j'ai une dette envers Sesshomaru-sama et puis, je voulais voir si c'était vrai.

-Vrai ? S'enquit Inuyasha.

-Kagome-sama, à votre avis, fit-il tout joyeux, c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

Je me mis à rougir et Inuyasha bondit le premier :

« -De…de…de quoi je me mêle ? »

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire, et furent bientôt rejoins par moi et par Inuyasha.

Mais ce rire s'estompa bien rapidement car l'alerte d'une attaque nous parvint et l'amitié et la franche camaraderie céda place au sérieux et au combat.

Inuyasha brandit son épée et attendit Sesshomaru pour partir à ses côtés repousser la petite vague offensive pendant que Kohaku et Shippo se précipitaient tout deux en direction des montures.

Inquiète de ne pouvoir être utile je me joins à eux sans leur accord.

« -Kagome-sama que faites vous ? Me demanda Kohaku en remarquant qu'ils avaient décollés avec moi.

-C'est simple je viens vous aider, expliquais-je.

-Mais le bébé, protesta Shippo.

-Ce bébé va très bien ! Tonnais-je, il n'est pas pour tout de suite. Arrêtez de croire comme Inuyasha que parce que je suis enceinte je suis incapable de quoi que se soit !

-En tout cas, vous avez assez de caractère pour nous effrayer, plaisanta Kohaku. De toute façon on ne peut pas faire demi-tour alors… »

Alors AhUn fonça droit dans le camp ennemi, en passant au dessus de la plaine où se déroulait le combat.

Il n'y avait que Sesshomaru et Inuyasha mais ces deux là, quand ils ne se battaient pas, étaient incroyablement puissants et meurtriers.

Inuyasha balançait des vagues de puissance sur une ligne et Sesshomaru complétait par des éclairs bleutés de l'autre, réduisant le nombre d'ennemi à chaque mouvement de sabre.

En les voyant ainsi, dansant l'un contre l'autre, je ne pouvais qu'admirer l'étendu de la puissance de cette famille et j'en ressentis la fierté d'y appartenir.

Chacun se battait pour ses propres convictions, à chaque fois, sans céder face à la tentation ou au mépris. Ils se battaient de manière différente, vivaient de manière différentes, mais le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines était le même et cela se ressentait quand ils combattaient ensemble.

Ils étaient…complémentaires c'est cela. Une secousse me ramena à la réalité et AhUn piqua vers le sol, dans les fourrées d'une petite forêt côtière non loin du camp ennemi.

Nous atterrîmes dans le silence le plus total nos pas étant camouflés par les feuilles accumulées des saisons et qui ne se sont pas encore décomposées.

Nous traversâmes l'étendu forestière en quelques minutes, telles des ombres assassines dansantes avec les flammes. Nous fûmes bien vite à portée des barricades ennemies et comme Shippo l'avait expliqua il n'y avait aucun garde pratiquement.

« -Durant les offensives, ils ne pensent pas qu'une attaque surprise puisse avoir lieu » pensais-je comme explication à cette absence de surveillance. Alors nous traversâmes les barricades par une petite entrée secrète que Shippo avait découvert tantôt et nous fûmes bien assez vite à l'intérieur des locaux, l'œil et l'oreille aux aguets au cas où une patrouille serait faite à l'intérieur. Kohaku et moi-même pouvions passer pour des soldats, mais pas Shippo avec ses oreilles pointus, ses canines aiguisées et sa chevelure rouquine.

Nous passâmes devant plusieurs tentes sans résultat, mais Shippo semblait connaître parfaitement son chemin.

Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois en se cachant contre un mur, un pan de tente ou un pilier, observant les alentours avec une précision particulière, nous indiquant quand bouger, quand je plus bouger.

Il avait vraiment grandis et le petit youkai peureux et pleurnichard que j'avais connu s'était transformé en un redoutable espion, sérieux et précis dans ses mouvements et ses gestes.

Puis nous nous arrêtâmes alors à l'angle d'un couloir et un simple coup d'œil m'informa que nous étions arrivés à destination. C'était une cabane plutôt petite, ancien grenier certainement, flanquée de deux gardes plus grands que les hommes et couverts de la tête aux pieds par une grande armure de samouraï. Ils brandissaient chacun respectivement une lance aiguisée et arboraient à leur ceinture un katana.

D'un simple regard, Kohaku me demanda de faire le guet pendant qu'ils s'occupaient des gardes.

Je vis Shippo se transformer en une jeune et belle youkai féline et avancer vers les deux gardes. Puis je repris ma surveillance et attendit. J'entendis des petits soupirs, des rires puis des gémissements de douleur, des coups et des bruits de chutes.

Kohaku posa sa main sur mon épaule et m'intima de les suivre.

Se faisant, je constatai alors que les gardes étaient par terre, ficelés comme du saucisson par une corde. Shippo se concentra quelques secondes et les gardes prirent la forme d'un gros caillou immobile en plein milieu de l'allée.

Puis nous entrâmes dans la cabane qui était vraiment petite. Sur le coin droit de cette dernière, se trouvait quatre personnes enchaînées par les poignets et les chevilles, incapable de bouger, les yeux bandés.

« -Nous sommes venu vous sauvé, expliqua Kohaku en retirant les bandages pendant que Shippo faisait le guet dehors. Kagome occupe-toi des chaînes.

-D'accord, m'exécutais-je en les retirant avec la clé qui était suspendu dans l'entrée.

-Nous avons été envoyé par Sesshomaru-sama et Miharu-sama pour vous aider, poursuivit Kohaku.

-Le clan est tombé, se lamenta le premier.

-Ils ont provoqués la colère du grand dragon, craignit le second.

-Que pouvons nous faire pour laver l'affront porté aux seigneurs ? Se demanda le troisième.

-Combattre à nos côtés, expliquais-je. Si j'ai bien compris le Clan du Dragon était autrefois pacifique mais quelqu'un s'est emparé du pouvoir.

-Oui, constata le dernier, et nous avons été impuissant…

-Et bien maintenant il est temps de riposter ! Ces personnes ont souillées l'honneur de votre tribu ! Il est temps de réclamer vengeance en libérant votre dragon et en aidant Sesshomaru-sama et Oguri-san à repousser les assauts.

-Elle a raison ! S'ébrouèrent-ils.

-Pour le moment nous devons vous ramener entier et vivant aux camps, calma Kohaku. Alors patience, suivez nous, ne faites aucun bruit et tout se passera bien. »

Ils acquiescèrent ensemble et un petit cri de Shippo m'informa que la discrétion ne serait plus de mise…

En sortant trois gardes se jetèrent sur nous, katana en avant. J'encochai une flèche qui partit se ficher dans l'épaule de l'un tandis que les deux autres furent immobilisés au sol par un coup de Kohaku qui leur trancha les mollets.

Nous les assommâmes avec leurs fourreaux et nous poursuivîmes le chemin du retour…mais avec moins de discrétion et plus de rapidité. Les Maîtres Dragonniers n'avaient aucune difficulté à se mouvoir toutefois le nombre d'ennemis augmentait à vue d'œil. Quand enfin nous arrivâmes aux abords de l'entrée secrète, les ennemis se comptaient en une bonne vingtaine. Sur deux lignes, les regard rouges d'une frénésie étrange, ils se jetèrent écumant de rage. Kohaku s'apprêtait à leur lancer son arme quand les quatre Maîtres Dragonniers s'imposèrent entre eux et nous :

« -Laissez nous faire, expliqua l'un deux.

-C'est le moment de vous montrer le pouvoir du Dragon qui est en nous ! »

Et ils soufflèrent des jets différents en même temps. L'un deux cracha un souffle de feu, un autre acide, un autre de glace et un dernier foudroyant. Les hommes hurlèrent de douleur, roulèrent sur le sol rongé par les flammes ou l'acide, ou bien restèrent en position de combat car complètement gelés.

Nous passâmes en vitesse la porte secrète et AhUn décolla, non sans quelques difficultés. Le voyage dura plus longtemps, mais je remarquai en rentrant que le combat sur la plaine était terminée, et qu'il n'y avait que deux survivants : Inuyasha et Sesshomaru.

Quand ils nous virent, Sesshomaru vint à votre rencontre en s'envolant et Inuyasha s'assura de nos arrières en bondissant de temps en temps derrière nous :

« -Vous en avez mis du temps, reprocha le seigneur youkai.

-Ils nous ont repérés durant le retour, informa Shippo. Mais nous avons pu les libérer sans trop de difficulté.

-Vous êtes Sesshomaru-sama ? S'enquit le Maître Dragonnier rouge. »

Maintenant que j'étais en sûreté je pus mieux les contempler : c'était des youkais pour la plupart, ils ressemblaient un peu à Sukimoto. Une tête d'iguane, un corps de lézard, ils se tenaient sur leurs jambes suffisamment longues et malgré les grandes écailles qu'ils arboraient sur leurs dos, une longue queue reptilienne permettait de garder équilibre et de se tenir dans l'ensemble droit comme des hommes. Ils portaient de grandes toges de soie, brodées richement de fis d'or et d'argent, dont les motifs floraux encerclaient les longues manches. Leurs poitrails étaient protégés par une grande armure ornée de motif de dragon au centre de laquelle justement une dragon blanc et un noir s'entremêlait dans une danse mystique.

Seul deux d'entre eux portaient des casques aux allures draconiennes dont le métal se mélangeait parfaitement avec les formes de leurs visage.

Ainsi c'était eux les maîtres dragonniers, les grands chevaucheurs et guides spirituels du Clan du Dragon.

« -Que s'est-il passé Maitre Dragonnier, demandais-je curieuse. Comment tout ceci s'est-il passé ?

-Les dragons nous ont laissés leur progéniture, Ryuka il y a bien longtemps de cela, commença le dragonnier à la toge rouge. Cela remonte à un siècle exactement.

-Nous avons veillé sur l'enfant comme sur nos vies, les humains de l'île en prenait soin et chaque génération, c'était une petite fille qui jurait sur sa vie de veiller à l'œuf, poursuivit le dragonnier à la toge bleu. La dernière en date n'est autre que Oguri Miharu.

-Il y a deux ans maintenant, raconta le dragonnier à la toge jaune, une grande ombre s'abattit sur l'île et nous fûmes envahies par des démons chats. Nous n'avons pu qu'aider Miharu-chan a s'enfuir avec l'œuf.

-Depuis, les démons chats mènent la vie dure à notre clan, soupira le dernier dragonner à la toge verte. Par souci de sécurité on nous enferma alors nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est produit ensuite…

-Ni la raison pour laquelle les démons chats ont décidés d'attaquer maintenant et pas avant…, ajouta le dragonnier vert.

-C'est simple expliqua Kohaku tout en conduisant AhUn vers le camp, ils ont tués Miharu-sama et ont récupérés l'œuf de dragon.

-Et ils utilisent les pouvoirs du sang du dragon pour doper les humains et envahir le Japon, poursuivit Shippo.

-Miharu-chan est morte ? S'exclama le dragonnier rouge. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire…

-Elle n'est pas morte, précisais-je.

-Mais vous avez dit que…

-J'ai en effet dit qu'elle avait été tué, reprit Kohaku, pas qu'elle était morte.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit le dragonnier jaune en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sesshomaru-sama a ressuscité Miharu-sama, expliqua Shippo, il en a le pouvoir grâce à son sabre.

-Nous ne pourrons jamais nous remercier assez Sesshomaru-sama, firent-ils en cœur en abaissant la tête, aussi allons nous combattre à vos côtés sous vos ordres.

-He ! S'exclama Shippo, c'est avant tout de votre faute que nous sommes obligés de combattre ! Ce n'est pas rentable…

-Alors que voulez vous que l'on fasse ? Demanda le dragonnier à la toge bleu. »

Sur cette question nous atterrîmes doucement et les quatre maîtres dragonniers furent accueillis par la joie de Miharu qui sauta littéralement dans leurs bras.

« -Kô-sama ! S'écria-t-elle en sautant dans les bras du dragonnier rouge.

-Miharu-chan quelle plaisir de te revoir, fit alors le dragonnier bleu.

-Shâ-sama ! Pyou-sama…Retsu-sama, fit-elle en sanglotant. Que soit loué les dragons anciens vous êtes vivants !

-Puissent-ils bénir nos retrouvailles Miharu ! Fit Pyou le dragonnier jaune.

-Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai échoué dans mon rôle de gardienne…

-Allons Miharu-chan, protesta Shâ le dragonnier bleu, tu n'as en rien échoué. Tu as simplement fait de ton mieux…

-Et puis, poursuivit Retsu, si les seigneurs dragons t'ont menés sur la voie de ces guerriers, c'est qu'ils le désiraient.

-Merci, fit-elle en se laissant bercée par les bras de Retsu, merci beaucoup.

-Rentrons, ordonna Sesshomaru toujours aussi froid. »

Ce que nous fîmes immédiatement. Le reste de la journée se passa de manière habituelle, quelques fausses alertes, de la surveillance anti-espion, mais rien de bien méchant.

Quand le soleil se coucha et que les patrouilles s'échangèrent, Inuyasha et moi partîmes vers la colline qui était devenu le point de rendez vous des maîtres de guerre. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de place pour un quelconque traître ou espion, car tous ceux qui étaient présents n'étaient autre que les chefs de clans qui avaient jurés fidélité à Sesshomaru et de toute façon nous avions fait le plus gros du boulot en empoisonnant leurs eaux et leurs nourritures et en récupérant les maîtres dragonniers.

Et puis la colline était vraiment un endroit pratique : une grande colline qui surplombait toute la côte, le champ de bataille et d'où l'on pouvait même apercevoir les feux des torches ennemis au loin. Il n'y avait aucun arbre où se cacher, aucun moyen de se terrer sous terre pour écouter.

Sesshomaru se tenait comme avant la bataille, droit et fier, menton relevé, domptant l'horizon de son regard froid et inquisiteur. Celui qui ne le connaîtrait pas sentirait pourtant le poids et la pression qu'il exerce : c'était ceux des chefs.

Ses longs cheveux argentés dansaient autour de son corps embrassant le vent d'une grâce habituelle et les pans de ses longues manches suivaient le rythme en fouettant l'air d'un froissement de tissus.

Ses deux armes reposaient sur sa hanche gauche attendant le moment où il faudrait de nouveau les utiliser pour tuer.

« -Maîtres-Dragonniers nous vous écoutons, procéda alors Jaken. »

Kô s'avança au nom de ces congénères :

« -Nous sommes près à vous prêter main forte pour cette bataille Sesshomaru-sama.

-Ne craignez vous pas pour ceux de votre clan ? S'enquit un youkai sanglier.

-Ceux qui sont sur l'île sont les membres de notre clan. Les autres ne sont rien, expliqua Kô. C'est pourquoi nous les tuerons sans l'ombre d'un remord ! Sesshomaru-sama, fit-il en haussant le ton, s'il vous plait laissez nous combattre à vos côtés !

-Laissez nous regagner l'honneur de notre Clan ! Poursuivit Shâ.

-Et reprendre le contrôle de notre Clan ! Ajouta Pyou.

-Ainsi que sauver le dragon Ryuka, acheva Retsu.

-C'est beaucoup demander, remarqua un youkai, pour ceux qui se sont fait capturer…

-Silence ! Ordonna Sesshomaru. »

Le youkai en question se renfrogna et Kô attendit en fronçant les sourcils la suite. En fin de compte, seul lui et Shâ portaient des casques mais sans ils n'étaient pas différents des autres.

« -Maîtres Dragonniers, faites ce que vous voulez, déclara Sesshomaru. Je veux savoir maintenant à quoi nous attendre d'autres.

-Ryuka-sama vient à peine d'éclore, intervint Miharu, ils ne pourront utiliser son sang trop longtemps sans risquer de la perdre.

-Il faut aussi ajouter à cela qu'aucun de ces démons ne possèdent les arcanes majeurs du dragon, précisa Kô, ils comptaient nous les prendre…

-C'est pourquoi ils nous ont gardés vivants, ajouta Retsu.

-Mais nous avons tenu bon.

-Il faut aussi prendre en compte le jeune âge de Ryuka-sama, affirma Shâ. Selon nos estimations, la puissance du sang du dragon naissant n'équivaudra jamais à celle du sang d'un dragon mature et bien âgé.

-La durée n'en sera que plus raccourci.

-Voila une bonne nouvelle, fit Jaken, au moins nous n'avons pas à craindre de leur puissance pendant trop longtemps…  
-Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas comprise, intervins-je en attirant tous les regards présents, comment les démons chats ont-ils fait pour contrôler le Clan du Dragon ?

-Ils ont pourfendus notre chef, déclara simplement Kô. Un youkai drapé de blanc et brandissant un arc de platine l'a tué d'une flèche argenté dans son cœur. C'est un puissant sort qui scelle le youkai, qu'importe sa puissance.

-C'est un arc pourtant rare, déclara Shâ, notre maîtres dragons nous en avaient parlés.

-Un arc ? S'étonna Inuyasha, en quoi un arc pourrait-il être aussi puissant ?

-J'en ai entendu parlé, déclara Jaken, c'est l'Arc du Scellé.

-L'Arc du Scellé ? Nous demandâmes en cœur.

-L'Arc du Scellé est un puissant outil fabriqué autrefois dit-on par la reine gardienne des esprits pour punir les grands démons tyranniques, raconta Jaken.

-La Reine gardienne des esprits, répéta Sesshomaru soudainement intéressé. Continue.

-Cet arc est fait de platine et de diamantine dit-on et l'on ne peut y tirer que des flèches d'argent pur. La légende prétend que, peu importe la puissance de la cible, il est impossible de rater son objectif avec…

-En d'autre terme, l'arme la plus dangereuse qui soit pour un taiyoukai, résumais-je. »

Suite à cette révélation, les youkais commencèrent à papoter entre eux, argumentant chacun pour telle ou telle raison sans que vraiment je puisse en suivre le fil.

J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées et cette histoire d'arc n'était pas de bonnes augures. Si jamais cette personne était présente parmi l'ennemi et qu'elle tirait sur Inuyasha…j'en frissonnai de crainte…

« -Ca suffit pour le moment, ordonna Sesshomaru, vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Ce que la plupart des chefs de clans firent. Seuls restèrent Miharu, Kotetsu, Kohaku, Shippo, Les Maîtres Dragonniers, Jaken, Inuyasha et moi-même.

« -Miharu, quand comptent-ils attaqués ? S'enquit-il.

-Et bien, selon mes estimations, je pense qu'ils ne vont plus traîner maintenant, déclara-t-elle. Après tout, nous avons réussi à récupérer les Maîtres Dragonniers, ils ne peuvent plus se permettre de nous envoyer des petites troupes comme celles d'aujourd'hui. De plus, ils peuvent se rendre compte n'importe quand du poison dans leurs plats et leurs bols…

-Demain, affirma alors Retsu les yeux perdus dans un état léthargique.

-Demain ? Redemanda Jaken. Comment le sais-tu ?

-Retsu-sama a des dons de voyance, expliqua Miharu. Quand exactement ?

-Le soleil sera à son zénith quand les premiers cris retentiront à l'autre bout de la plaine. L'archet assassin se drapera du blanc de son courroux et la flèche purificatrice scellera le cœur de son aimé, prophétisa-t-il.

-Comment ? Que veux-tu dire ? Intervint Jaken. »

Malheureusement Retsu revint à lui bien vite et ne comprit pas le sens de la question.

« -Quand Retsu-sama revient à lui, annonça Kô, il ne se souvient de rien. C'est pourquoi ses paroles sont importantes.

-Alors la bataille aura lieu demain, énonça Miharu en tremblant d'excitation.

-Tu resteras au camp, ordonna alors Kotetsu.

-Comment ? Ce combat est le mien avant tout ! S'écria-t-elle furieuse. Je dois sauver Ryuka-sama et…

-Tu protégeras le camp au cas ou, protesta Kotetsu, je me charge de Ryuka-sama.

-Mais…

-Il a raison Miharu-chan, fit Pyou. Il aura plus de chance de se glisser parmi les soldats et de récupérer Ryuka-sama. »

Miharu abaissa la regard et se tut, réfléchissant certainement à cette nouvelle.

Son regard se perdait sur le sol et la petite lueur de malice avait cédé place à une lueur d'inquiétude. Je connaissais ce genre de regard, pour l'avoir eu à chaque fois qu'Inuyasha devait combattre pour moi, pour me protéger et me sauver.

Aurais-je été moins observatrice, je n'aurais pas pu affirmer mentalement que Miharu en pinçait pour Kotetsu…

Ce dernier releva la tête et son regard, plus sérieux et plus distant, toisa celui de Sesshomaru. Il y eut comme une sorte de tension électrique dans l'air et l'atmosphère tendu sembla de plus en plus angoissante.

« -Que veux-tu Kotetsu ? Demanda alors Jaken.

-Rien de plus que ce que nous voulons tous ici, répondit-il sans lâcher Sesshomaru du regard. Quand cette guerre sera terminée, irez-vous la chercher ?

-Chercher qui ? Demanda Shippo.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, répondit Sesshomaru, qu'est-elle pour que je prenne la peine de la retrouver ?

-Après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, n'éprouvez-vous donc pas un semblant de compassion pour elle ? Fulmina Kotetsu.

-Ce serait gâcher de l'énergie…

-Comment pouvez-vous…après tout ce que vous avez fait pour la garder à vos côtés, je pensais qu'il y aurait au moins un attachement !

-Tu pensais mal en ce cas Kotetsu, rétorqua Sesshomaru, elle était mon esclave et moi son maître. Je lui ai juste rendu la liberté et elle est partie.

-Contre son gré ! S'écria Kotetsu.

-Avec ou pas son accord, elle est partie point final. Pourquoi prendrais-je la peine d'aller la chercher ?

-Parce qu'elle serait restée avec vous !

-Mais de qui ils parlent ? Se demanda Kohaku.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Poursuivit Sesshomaru en ignorant la question. Tu n'es pas à sa place.

-Moi au moins je vois plus loin que ma petite personne ! Se défendit Kotetsu. Vous, tous ce que vous voyez c'est votre petit monde, tous ce qui vous importe c'est votre petit confort personnel !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Je vais vous dire ce qu'il y a, vous serez malheureux pour le restant de votre misérable existence ainsi ! Kumiko-sama aurait tout donné pour rester à vos côtés, elle n'avait besoin que d'une seule preuve, un simple geste d'affection aurait suffit ! Mais non ! De toute façon pourquoi suis-je en train de vous dire cela ! J'avais oublié qu'à part vous, rien n'avait d'importance dans votre petit monde.

-Tu vas trop loin Kotetsu-kun, protesta Jaken.

-Trop loin ? Rageait-il maintenant, on se demande qui est trop loin ! Si j'avais l'opportunité je vous botterai les fesses pour être aussi aveugle devant tant d'évidence !

-Mais tu ne peux pas…, rappela Sesshomaru.

-Je ne le ferais pas par respect pour Kumiko-sama ! Par respect pour ses sentiments.

-Que sais-tu des sentiments qu'elle pourrait avoir ! Fit Sesshomaru qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Je suis certain d'une chose !

-Et laquelle ? Fulmina le taiyoukai.

-Elle vous aimait. »

Silence. Sesshomaru resta là à toiser méchamment Kotetsu pendant que celui-ci lui rendait en relevant la tête fier de ses aveux. Aucun des deux protagonistes ne sembla faire le moindre geste. Puis un petit youkai débarqua en haut de la colline et s'approcha de Jaken pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Sesshomaru inspira profondément et se redressa quand Jaken reprit la parole :

« -Nos espions confirment l'offensive de demain, annonça Jaken. Ils comptent régler cette affaire dans l'après-midi une bonne fois pour toute.

-Alors nous en ferons de même, annonça Sesshomaru. Fais prévenir le reste des troupes, qu'ils se préparent pour la grande bataille de demain.

-Bien sûr maître, s'inclina le petit youkai messager avant de disparaître.

-Demain sera une bataille décisive, fit Jaken, aussi devrions nous reposer…

-Je vois, soupira Sesshomaru comme blasé. Qu'en est-il de tes recherches Jaken ?

-Et bien…, le youkai crapaud hésita à répondre puis se ravisa en voyant que son silence empirait les choses, pour l'instant je n'ai toujours rien concernant sa localisation…

-Je vois…

-Même Bokuseno-sama l'ignore, expliqua Jaken, c'est comme si Kumiko-chan avait totalement disparu de la surface de la terre…

-Que s'est-il passé enfin ? M'énervais-je. Où est Kumiko ?

-Si nous le savions, nous ne serions pas là à la rechercher, répondit Jaken. Kumiko a été enlevé par la Reine du Royaume gardien.

-Le royaume gardien ? Interrogea Inuyasha.

-La perle noire qui se trouve dans votre œil fut un passage autrefois vers la tombe de votre père, expliqua Jaken.

-Le même endroit où nous avons récupérer le fragment de Shikon qui se trouvait dans le corps du père d'Inuyasha ? Demandais-je en me souvenant de l'immense squelette et de l'intervention de Sesshomaru.

-Oui, hocha-t-il de la tête, cet endroit est la frontière entre le monde des esprits et le monde des vivants, et Kumiko serait la futur reine de ce royaume…

-Incroyable, murmurais-je, comment est-ce possible, elle ne vient pas du même monde…

-Le monde des esprits est épargné par le temps, intervint Sesshomaru, elle peut très bien venir du monde des esprits et devenir la future reine que cela ne changera rien…

-Pauvre Kumiko, constatais-je tristement, le destin est parfois bien cruel…

-Pfeuh ! Cracha Kotetsu, si Sesshomaru-sama l'avait vraiment voulu, elle ne serait pas partie ! Alors pauvre Kumiko en effet, mais le destin n'est pas à blâmer ici !

-Kotetsu ! Gronda Miharu. »

Sesshomaru n'en prit aucune garde, au contraire il sembla s'en moquer éperdument.

Puis son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers l'horizon et tous ceux qui étaient présents sur la colline le suivirent dans un mouvement identique.

« -Sesshomaru-sama, fit alors Jaken.

-Quoi ?

-Je viens de me souvenir d'une chose…

-Laquelle ?

-Et bien cette Miserere, est bien la reine du royaume gardien…

-Oui.

-Mais l'Arc du Scellé n'a-t-il pas été crée par cette même femme ? »

Le silence retomba dans la petite assemblée que nous formions, chacun prenant de plus en plus conscience de la nouvelle. Il avait raison.

Au moins, si le lendemain l'archer serait introuvable, nous pourrions retrouver sa trace en cherchant en même temps Kumiko…

A ce propos je me demandai ce qu'elle devenait. Sesshomaru semblait ne pas être atteint de son absence, pourtant un sixième sens me disait que c'était le contraire.

Alors durant la nuit, tandis qu'Inuyasha se reposait en alerte à mes côtés, j'entendis des bruits de pas régulier. Me redressant Inuyasha ouvrit un œil et m'avertit :

« -C'est Sesshomaru, fit-il.

-Ah bon ?

-Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, tous les soirs ils errent dans le camp sans vraiment avoir de but…

-Pourtant il n'est pas le genre à se tracasser pour une guerre…, murmurais-je.

-Je me demande ce qui le tracasse, soupira Inuyasha.

-T'inquièterais-tu pour ton frère ? Demandais-je souriante.

-Te fou pas de moi, je m'en moque de ce qu'il pourrait avoir, bougonna-t-il, je suis juste curieux.

-Ben voyons…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Tu ne peux pas mentir devant moi, soupirais-je. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère et c'est tout à fait normal, il n'y a aucune honte à cela ! »

Il se tut et se renfrogna, marmonnant dans sa barbe des plaintes que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Puis les bruits de pas revinrent et l'envie de les suivre me prit au cœur. Je me redressai doucement, mon ventre étant assez encombrant comme ça, et m'apprêtais à sortir quand Inuyasha me retint :

« -Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Juste aller lui parler, le rassurais-je.

-Sesshomaru n'est pas le genre à apprécier la causette, reste ici.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère, je fais ce que je veux ! Rétorquais-je en ouvrant la tente d'un geste rageur.

-Je t'empêcherais de t'exposer à pareil danger ! Protesta-t-il.

-Osuwari ! Murmurais-je avec force en sortant de la tente. »

En refermant le pan de tissu qu'était la porte d'entrer, j'entendus son corps ramener au sol violemment et des grognements de douleur s'élevèrent de l'intérieur de la tente.

Puis je suivis Sesshomaru. Il se trouvait maintenant à la colline, le regard différent de celui qu'il arborait dans la journée. Il était certes toujours aussi fermé, emprunt d'autorité et de froideur, mais demeurait une lueur de tristesse dans cet océan d'ambre.

Je m'approchai de lui, sachant qu'il m'avait remarqué depuis longtemps. Il ne protesta pas quand je m'assis à ses côtés.

Puis nous nous mîmes à arpenter le ciel obscur de nos yeux, appréciant le silence apaisant de la nuit après cette journée de bataille.

La lune pleine se refléta dans son regard ocre et éclairait un visage lisse, parfait, mais d'une fragilité incroyable. Il était beau, il semblait si humain.

Se fut à cet instant que je compris ce qui avait tant plu à Kumiko, chez ce Sesshomaru que je n'avais jamais vu.

« -Que veux-tu ? Me demanda-t-il alors sans perdre la lune de vue.

-Rien de particulier, répondis-je. Peut être en savoir plus…

-Qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera de savoir ? C'est futile.

-Je serais rassurée, pour Kumiko et pour toi.

-Serais-tu inquiète ?

-Oui, répondis-je catégorique. Aucun de vous deux ne méritent de souffrir du silence et du devoir.

-Qu'en sais-tu de ma souffrance, renifla-t-il avec dédain.

-Les humains et les youkais l'ont en commun, la souffrance. Alors je le sais c'est tout. Sesshomaru, tu es l'homme le plus impénétrable qui me soit été donné de rencontrer. Pourtant…je croyais que tu détestais les humains, mais tu en as sauvé pourtant. Je croyais que tu détestais la compagnie, pourtant tu as vécu si longtemps avec Rin-chan.

-Rin n'est plus, rappela-t-il. Elle a été violé et tué par celui qui dirige cette armée.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Kumiko répondit-il. Puisqu'elle sera la futur Reine qui garde la frontière entre le monde des esprits et le monde des vivants, alors elle a le pouvoir de les voir, de les entendre.

-Rin lui a dit dans ce cas, concluais-je. Et après ?

-Après, la reine est venue la reprendre, alors que j'avais ordonné à ce qu'on le retrouve. Elle m'a donné son emplacement et elle est repartie avec Kumiko.

-Tu l'as laissé partir ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est son destin tout simplement, répondit-il, elle est née pour être ainsi et pas autrement. Miserere a raison, je ne suis pas en mesure d'en décider.

-Mais que faire de sa volonté ? De ses sentiments ? Je sais que Kumiko t'aimait vraiment et qu'elle aurait tout fait pour rester à tes côtés…

-La reine demandait en échange une chose impossible, fit-il simplement.

-Que demandait-elle ?

-Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu, souffla-t-il.

-Des sentiments ? Demandais-je.

-Oui.

-Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'en as jamais eu…, expliquais-je, parce que sinon tu ne serais pas vivant.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Même si tu es naturellement froid et renfermé, tu vis, tu as tes peurs, tes souffrances, tes regrets, tes colères, tes humeurs. Se sont ça les sentiments. Tu détestes les gens qui te font du mal, tu apprécies la compagnie de ceux qui t'en font du bien. Tu désires leur présence et c'est la preuve que tu as des sentiments.

-Tu parles comme Kumiko, soupira-t-il. Elle pensait que j'errais, parce que j'ignorais ce qu'était l'envie ou le désir.

-Moi je pense que tu erres, depuis qu'elle n'est plus à tes côtés. Sesshomaru, que ressens-tu pour Kumiko ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement. Le devrais-je ?

-Quand tu étais à ses côtés, comment te sentais-tu ?

-Bien je dirais, apaisé…beaucoup de chose se produise généralement quand c'est le cas…

-Comme ?

-Une douleur sourde à la poitrine, des sensations à l'estomac, je me comporte de façon étrange. Je ressens le besoin d'humer son parfum sans arrêt, de la sentir contre moi…

-Ce n'est pas un besoin, c'est une envie.

-En quoi cela est différent ?

-Le besoin est essentiel pour la vie, pas l'envie. Mourrais-tu si tu n'avais pas humer son parfum ou si elle n'était pas contre toi ?

-Je ne meurs pas aussi facilement…

-Alors c'était une envie tout simplement. L'envie de la voir sourire, l'envie d'être à ses côtés, d'entendre encore et encore sa voix te parler, son rire si agréable à tes oreilles, avoir envie de sentir son regard sur soi, sans que jamais il ne s'en détache, avoir envie de rester éternellement dans ses bras, que le temps s'arrête pour que ses moments à jamais ne demeurent…

-Tu énumères cela comme si tu l'avais vécu, remarqua Sesshomaru, sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

-C'est ce que je ressens avec Inuyasha, tout simplement. Je crois que tu es épris de Kumiko, tout simplement.

-Pff, ne dis pas de telles bêtises, cracha-t-il froidement.

-Mais je ne dis pas…

-Il est impossible pour moi Sesshomaru d'aimer qui que se soit ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Intervint Inuyasha, et pourquoi ?

-Inuyasha…

-Parce que c'est trop humiliant d'aimer ? Cela rend faible d'aimer ? Cela rend pitoyable d'aimer ? A moins que tu sois bien trop important, bien trop parfait pour avoir besoin de cela ! Tu es au dessus de tout, tu l'as toujours été, alors pourquoi l'amour aurait-il sa place en toi ? Il a raison Kagome, Sesshomaru est tout simplement incapable d'aimer quoi que se soit qui ne soit pas de sa personne.

-Inuyasha, protestais-je.

-Espèce de…

-De quoi ? Hanyo ? Ha ! S'exclama-t-il. Au moins j'en suis fier ! Parce qu'ainsi j'ai pu comprendre père et j'ai pu le surpasser ! Tu prétends que parce que je ne suis qu'un hanyo je suis incapable de comprendre père, que je ne l'ai jamais vu de son vivant, que je n'y connais rien ? Mais moi au moins je suis amoureux, j'ai une femme, je vais avoir des enfants et je vais vivre avec et les éduquer ! Père n'a jamais pu le faire lui de son vivant ! En quoi suis-je donc si faible ? Toi tu es né fort, avec déjà la possibilité de vivre de toi-même. Mais regarde-toi ! Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

-Inuyasha, appelais-je en comprenant qu'il déboulait son sac enfin.

-Depuis le tout début tu m'as rejeté comme un moins que rien parce que j'avais du sang humain ! Ma mère est morte et père n'était déjà plus là ! Je n'avais que toi ! Et j'avais besoin de toi ! Mais tu t'en foutais complètement ! Et bah j'ai survécu malgré ce besoin ! Maintenant je peux moi aussi me débrouiller seul et ça c'est grâce à Kagome et à tous mes amis ! Je suis heureux et comblé ! Et toi ? Tu as le pouvoir, la puissance, des terres, la richesse, la compagnie des femmes, le luxe et le confort, mais et après ? Es-tu heureux ? »

De rage, Sesshomaru s'élança sur lui, griffes en avant. Inuyasha lui attrapa le poignet et ensemble ils dévalèrent la colline, en évitant à chaque les tentatives de l'autre.

Ses deux là ne pouvaient-ils donc que se battre ?

Puis l'atterrissage les sépara. Inuyasha fut le premier à se relever :

« -Apparemment tu n'es pas heureux ! Tu n'es pas infaillible et tout puissant ! Tu as tes propres faiblesses et je sais exactement se son lesquels !

-Tu parles de chose dont tu ne sais rien minable ! Gronda Sesshomaru.

-C'est ta perfection qui fait ta faiblesse ! S'écria Inuyasha en lui collant un direct du droit dans la figure. »

L'impact n'était rien pour Sesshomaru, pourtant il en tomba comme d'un coup mortel. Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là et resta allongé sur le flanc, la main sur sa joue.

Inuyasha se tint droit et le domina de toute sa hauteur :

« -Tu me fais pitié ! Avoir l'éternité pour condamnation et sa propre personne pour prison ! Tu as perdu Rin, et maintenant tu refuses l'amour de Kumiko ! Tu dis que je suis minable mais on se demande lequel des deux l'est ! »

Puis il se retourna et me rejoignit en me demandant de venir avec lui. Je le giflai.

Il n'en fut pas surpris.

« -Je suppose que c'est le prix à payer pour n'avoir pas été honnête envers moi-même, je serais dans la tente.

-D'accord, affirmais-je en me dirigeant doucement vers Sesshomaru. »

Il s'était juste redressé mais restait assis. Il frottait sa joue pensif, toute trace de haine et d'amertume disparut de ses traits. Le grand Sesshomaru, incroyable guerrier au sang-froid infaillible n'était en cet instant qu'un homme dont les convictions venaient de s'effondrer.

Et celle qui aurait dû le voir ainsi ce n'était pas moi mais Kumiko. Pourtant elle n'était pas là. Qu'aurait-elle fait à ma place ? Je ne sais pas.

Alors j'ai préféré agir fidèle à moi-même :

« -Est-ce que Inuyasha t'a…fais mal ?

-Va t'en, fit-il sans froideur ni grande conviction.

-Désolé je ne suis pas un soldat ni une de tes esclaves, rappelais-je. Montre moi ta joue. »

Il me repoussa violemment et je tombais lourdement dans un petit cri de stupeur. La main sur mon ventre, j'attendis que la douleur disparaisse.

La soudaine rage qui le consumait céda place à un regret :

« -Ne…t'approche pas.

-Je sais que tu aurais préféré avoir Kumiko à tes côtés mais…

-Pourquoi tu en reviens toujours à la même personne ? Kumiko est partie, un point c'est tout.

-Ce qu'Inuyasha t'a dis ne t'a rien fait ? Ne sens-tu pas le besoin de le corriger en lui montrant qu'il a tort ?

-Je l'aurais fais…s'il avait eu tort, expliqua-t-il en frottant sa joue pensivement. »

J'en étais complètement sidérée. Le grand Sesshomaru…se…se rabaisser à ça.

Cela m'énerva. Ce n'était pas le Sesshomaru que je connaissais et certainement pas celui que Kumiko aimait !

Alors je serrais le poing et lui en mis une deuxième sur l'autre joue. Ce coup-ci, il ne partit pas dix mètres au loin, il resta seulement là à ne pas comprendre.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bah alors ! J'ai frappé le grand Sesshomaru, pourquoi tu ne me le fais pas regretter ?

C'est ce Sesshomaru que Kumiko aime, pas un autre ! Reprends-toi ! Ok j'avoue ça fais mal de voir ses convictions s'effondrer et surtout par son demi-frère plus jeune que soi, mais on a tous le droit de faire des erreurs ! Toi y compris. Alors debout, redeviens celui que nous connaissions et agis comme tu l'aurais toujours fais.

-Comme je l'aurais toujours…fais…

-Aller quoi ! Tu es le plus puissant taiyoukai qui puisse exister ! Alors au lieu de te lamenter sur le fait que ton frère ai raison, fais en sorte qu'il ne l'ai plus ! Alors tu vas finir cette guerre stupide et sillonner tout le Japon pour retrouver Kumiko, lui dire ce que tu ressens et la garder à tes côtés pour toujours !

-Dis ainsi cela semble si simple…, plaisanta-t-il.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je te botterai les fesses !

-Essaie donc !

-Hyaa ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps car au loin, une ligne noire s'étirait, masquant la vue sur la mer d'une ombre menaçante.

Puis le vent apporta des cris et des hurlements stridents, de rage, de haine et de désir de sang et Sesshomaru se releva immédiatement :

« -Que se passe-t-il? Demandais-je affolée, ils ne devaient pas attaquer avant demain après-midi.

-Ils ont dû changé d'avis ! Je te charge de la protection du camp pendant que je me charge d'eux. »

Il m'attrapa par la taille et d'un saut gracieux me mena à la colline sur laquelle régnait une agitation particulièrement emprunte à la panique.

Inuyasha vint me réquisitionner et Sesshomaru ramena l'ordre :

« -Que tous se préparent pour le bataille finale ! Je veux tous les clans prévu pour demain sur le terrain ! Vous avez une demi-heure pas plus pour la préparation ! S'écria-t-il en lançant des ordres à droite et à gauche, Kô, Shâ, Pyou et Retsu avec moi ! Kotetsu en première ligne avec Kohaku et Shippo ! Allons vite ! »

Puis il bondit en avant, sautant gracieusement par-dessus la grande colline, en direction de l'ennemi.

Inuyasha brandit Tessaiga et sauta de même à la poursuite de Sesshomaru pendant que Kotetsu rejoignait le reste des troupes. Miharu me prit par la main et ensemble nous courûmes en direction des fortifications principales.

Arrivées là-bas, arc et carquois en main, nous prîmes la défense du fort contre toute éventuelle attaque et chacune oeuvra à la garde et à la protection d'un côté des entrées.

Dans le fort, c'était un peu la panique. Les soldats se précipitaient pour prendre armes et armures et partaient en de petite troupe rejoindre le reste de leur clan pendant que d'autres se préparaient à la défense du fort, arcs et flèches en stock au cas ou…

Puis les clans respectifs partirent quand une grande explosion venant du front surgit, avec des lames jaunâtres traversant le ciel, dans un tourbillon meurtrier. Inuyasha avait déjà commencé avec La Morsure du Vent…

Puis des éclairs bleutés zébrèrent dans le ciel et vinrent s'abattre sur la plaine où se déroulait le combat, preuve que Sesshomaru ne leur rendait pas la tâche facile. Il avait complètement changé par rapport à la veille. Plus assurant, le cœur léger, il était redevenu l'indomptable taiyoukai que je connaissais, avec un but cette fois ci. Cela ne le rendit que plus fort et plus dévastateur. Ses éclairs pourfendaient les corps des soldats de première ligne, ne laissant derrière que de la poussière.

Les clans partirent un à un, et bientôt, un silence de mort s'installa dans le clan, alimenté tantôt par les cris et les explosions qui résonnaient de la plaine voisine.  
J'étais terriblement inquiète pour Inuyasha. Même si j'avais fais tout ce chemin pour combattre à ses côtés, il n'avait pas accepté que je sois sur le champ de bataille et les raisons qu'il m'avait fournie m'avait fait renoncer, en plus de l'ordre de Sesshomaru de veiller sur le fort :

« -Je ne pourrais donner mon meilleur de moi-même en te sachant constamment en danger, m'avait-il dit dans un murmure. »

J'avais au final abandonner face à la tendresse de son argument et maintenant j'avais un peu de mal à l'accepter. Inuyasha était loin, il combattait plus ou moins seul contre des humains hyper dopé aux sangs de dragon et même s'il était en compagnie de Sesshomaru, rien ne me laissait présager que tout se passerait bien.

Puis l'alerte d'une attaque résonna dans le fort et une horde de soldat complètement fou se jetèrent sur les remparts de la petite forteresse avec rage et furie. Les barricades de bois craquèrent puis cédèrent face à la puissance de l'impact et les hommes entèrent alors dans le fort…cueillis par une nuée de flèche meurtrière commandée par Miharu.

De mon côté, cela semblait silencieux et j'ordonnai à ce qu'on aide Miharu dans la défense pendant qu'une petite partie de la troupe continuerait à surveiller mon côté.

Encochant une flèche, je partis de mon côté, pour aider Miharu dans sa tâche. Les ennemis n'étaient pas très nombreux, une cinquantaine tout au plus cependant leur force était terrifiante.

Il fallait pourtant tenir bon…

« -D'après mes calculs, s'écria Miharu, ils n'en n'ont que pour une heure tout au plus !

-D'accord !

-Il faut le dire aux autres ! M'informa-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser ! M'écriais-je à mon tour en tuant deux hommes qui s'élançaient vers moi, bien que cela me répugnait d'ôter la vie. »

Puis alors que je voulais encocher une autre flèche, je sentis plusieurs bras se saisir de moi et m'immobiliser. J'allais demander de l'aide quand j'entendis une voix familière ainsi qu'un objet fendant l'air puissamment. Puis les corps des hommes furent tranchés par un boomerang géant me faisant perdre l'équilibre au passage. Deux mains se saisirent alors de ma taille et un châle bleuâtre me protégea d'une projection de gravats due à la chute d'un youkai de pierre.

« -Tout va bien Kagome-sama ? Me demanda alors Miroku.

-Miroku ? Sango-chan ? Mais que faites vous ?

-On a appris que Inuyasha avait quelques soucis et que vous étiez partis pendant notre absence, expliqua alors Sango en tranchant une poignet d'ennemi. On ne pouvait pas vous laisser tomber comme ça !

-Et puis, ajouta Miroku en me défendant, nous avons toujours combattu ensemble alors pourquoi cette fois ci serait une exception ?

-Les amis…, murmurais-je touchée, merci.

-De rien !

-N'avais tu pas un message important à transmettre à Inuyasha ? S'enquit Sango en lançant son Hiraikotsu, prend Kirara, elle t'y amènera.

-D'accord ! »

En effet, Kirara se transforma et nous partîmes dans un bond puissant en direction du champ où la bataille faisait rage. Les youkais combattaient de manière vague, évitant sans arrêt en repoussant les assauts des humains devenus incontrôlables. Le sang giclait de partout, les hurlements de douleur rythmaient et complémentaient ceux de rage de vaincre et de plaisir de guerroyer.

Cela faisait au moins trente minutes que le combat avait commencé, donc il ne leur restait que la moitié de temps à attendre avant la fin du dopage.

Et à chaque fois le nombre de victime augmentait…avec celui des ennemis. Combien de personne le Clan du Dragon avait-il recruté ? Combien de promesse inutile avaient-ils fait pour convaincre les hommes de se joindre à eux ?

C'était si triste…et si rageant à la fois. Tout cela pour la haine et l'ambition d'un seul homme ! Je détestais les guerres, autant que je détestais ceux qui les alimentaient. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la haine.

En survolant la pleine je tombai sur Sesshomaru, qui combattait avec aisance et maîtrise. Il était divinement magnifique d'ailleurs, appuyé par les quatre maîtres dragonniers qui n'en laissaient pas des masses après chaque souffle. Pourtant un nouvel assaut écarta Sesshomaru d'eux et il fut vite encerclé par, non pas des hommes, mais des youkais qui ressemblaient aux démons panthères.

« -Nous le tenons désormais, siffla l'un d'eux.

-Il est à nous, ronronna un deuxième. »

Puis ils tournèrent autour de lui de plus en plus vite, si rapide que j'eus moi-même du mal à suivre leur mouvement. Il restait en leur centre, s'arrêtant de bouger, l'attention portée sur les ennemis qui lui tournaient autour. Qui attaquerait en premier ? D'où viendrait-il ? Je pouvais lire ses questions sur son visage impassible. J'allais pour l'aider quand une étincelle m'ôta l'attention de Sesshomaru, pour m'attirer ailleurs. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux d'un blanc de soie éclatant, brandissant un arc magnifique et une flèche dont la coulure d'argent avait attiré mon regard. Et la pointe de cette flèche était dirigée vers Sesshomaru. C'était l'archer et il était sur le point de…

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer je m'élançai alors vers Sesshomaru, hurlant de faire attention. Seulement j'entendis la corde se relâcher et la flèche fendit les airs en sifflant. Traversant en tournoyant la distance qui séparait le tireur de la cible, elle fondit sur sa cible en un trait parfait, un simple mouvement, la projection de la volonté de la mort dans le monde des vivants. Sesshomaru se débarrassa de tous les démons chats en tournoyant sur lui-même, son fouet tranchant la chaire comme un couteau brûlant s'enfoncerait dans du beurre. La chaire devint morceau et retomba au sol en une pluie écarlate tandis qu'il achevait sa danse meurtrière. Il s'arrêta, rangea son fouet d'un mouvement circulaire de son bras, et remit sa manche en interrompant ce cercle et en ramenant brusquement sa main auprès de son corps. Puis il se tourna vers moi appel et l'impossible se produisit.

Alors que son regard légèrement surpris se focalisait sur ma personne, l'expression de son visage se modifia légèrement, un quart de seconde tout au plus.

La flèche d'argent s'enfonça d'abord dans son armure, puis traversa le fin voile de soie de son haori pour se ficher dans sa poitrine et transpercer son cœur de puissant guerrier.

Le temps autour de moi sembla se pétrifier. Il resta là, à poser son regard inchangé sur moi, la froideur dans son regard, lèvres scellées dans une apparente grâce. La couleur de ses yeux changea doucement, passant d'une ambre incandescente à un cuivre mort. Il porta ce regard sur la flèche, leva son bras droit pour tenter de la retirer et s'arrêta alors qu'il l'avait empoigné.

Un liquide pourpre en sortit, coulant doucement sur sa peau devenue ivoire.

Puis ses jambes se dérobèrent mais il tint bon sur ces genoux.

J'entendis Inuyasha hurler son prénom et redoubler de rage en tuant tous ceux qui se trouvaient entre lui et son frère.

Les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval se libérèrent sous l'impact de la petite chute et cascadèrent en une auréole argentée autour du prince des youkais, retombant sur ses épaules comme une plume se reposerait sur le sol.

Un mince filet de sang s'écoula alors de la commissure droite de ses lèvres et son regard figé sur la terre du sol, terre poussiéreuse et gorgée de sang, se releva vers la Lune magnifique.

Il ferma les yeux une fois, une larme de sang perla, une seule larme.

Il les ouvrit de nouveau, le regard éteint. Je m'approchai de lui en titubant :

« -Sesshomaru ! Sesshomaru !

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix faible mais qu'il tentait de contenir froide.

-Oh mon dieu ! Sesshomaru, la…la flèche, sanglotais-je.

-…

-Ne meurs pas ! Suppliais-je. Si tu meurs, comment pourrons nous…

-He, ce n'est pas comme si vous perdez quelqu'un de cher…

-Tu l'es pour Inuyasha ! M'écriais-je, tu l'es aussi pour tes serviteurs et pour Kumiko !

-Kumiko…, soupira-t-il. »

Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent doucement et tandis que son dernier appel résonna dans la plaine devenue silencieuse, le vent emporta la supplique amoureuse de Sesshomaru au travers des collines et des montagnes, amenant l'unique preuve d'un amour étouffé à celle à qui était destiné ce cœur percé.

Puis le grand prince des youkais, le fier guerrier qui pendant si longtemps avait vécu, combattu, dominé ses terres, le grand guerrier blanc, étincelant de perfection meurtrière et froide mourut. Alors qu'il venait de comprendre et d'accepter ses erreurs, alors que la promesse de beaux lendemains l'attendait, il rompit le fragile fil de sa vie, le regard toujours porté vers cette Lune dont la beauté ne changerait jamais.

Il était accroupi sur les genoux, les bras le long de son corps, Tokijîn dans sa main droite, Tenseiga dans sa main gauche, la tête relevé légèrement, le regard éteint vers cette Lune.

Même si sa mort ne me coûtait que la perte tragique d'un allié d'autrefois, d'un beau-frère que je commençais à connaître, je savais que quelque part au loin, dans ce monde, une jeune fille de mon âge crierai son nom, hurlerai de désespoir et maudirai chaque jour qui sera sans lui…en vain. Alors je n'avais pas à pleurer pour sa mort, je n'avais pas à me lamenter de sa disparition, je n'avais pas ce droit. C'était manquer de respect à celle qui serait à plaindre quand elle le saura.

Oui, Kumiko, où qu'elle puisse être, sera bien la plus à plaindre.


	53. Chapter 48

Salut tout le monde^^. Je suis super contente. Pourquoi? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre^^.

En attendant, j'ai beaucoup réfléchie et...bah voila le dernier chapitre^^ (*cours avant de se faire mitrailler*) Attendez avant de me tuer!

Déjà, il y a un épilogue! (Veuillez m'excusez je ne sais jamais si c'est le prologue ou l'épilogue qui est à la fin) donc ce n'est pas totalement fini. Ensuite, peut être y aura-t-il une suite, c'est envisageable (après tout l'histoire de la prophétie n'est pas encore raconté^^), mais après une bonne pause de ma part.

Pour répondre à quelques questions: ce n'est pas Kumiko qui a tiré la flèche. La petite prophétie parle de l'aimé pas de l'amant (la différence être amoureux de quelqu'un ne signifie pas que cela est réciproque alors que être amant au contraire signifie que ça l'est). Je vous laisse donc réfléchir sur qui aurait les cheveux longs, blancs, et aimerait Sesshomaru sans que celui ci ne lui rende^^. (Si vous trouvez pas, c'est décidé, j'me barre!)

Le Tenseiga n'a pas pu protéger Sesshomaru, tout simplement parce que l'Arc du Scellé, comme il est dit au précédent chapitre, atteint toujours sa cible, qu'importe la puissance du taiyoukai qui est ciblé. Pour vous dire, même un million de barrière de Naraku n'aurait rien pu faire (ça laisse songeur quand on pense que la puissance du Tessaiga n'y pouvait rien parfois).

Heu Nyo-yume, ça veut dire quoi OOC? Désolé je ne maîtrise pas tout à fait les abréviations=_=.

Sinon, bah, l'épilogue dès que j'ai...deux commentaires^^. Vous allez voir, cela promet d'être intéressant pour la deuxième fiction. Son nom? Je sais pas encore, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne se produira pas dans un an. Une semaine minimum, histoire de bien réviser pour le concours et de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées futures^^.

Bonne Lecture.

PS: En fait, si j'ai eu l'idée de faire une suite, c'est déjà parce que je n'ai pas pu mettre toutes les idées que j'avais dans celle ci et c'est le petit mot de hiden'kakylie qui m'a fait changer d'avis =_=. Alors sans rancune si je dédicace ce chapitre à cette personne?^^ Promis je dédicacerai un chapitre pour chacune d'entre vous.

Peut être Toi

Chapitre 48 : L'échange

Tout est si étrange ici. Les sensations sont différentes, altérées par rapport à la réalité. Ici la droite est gauche et le gauche est droite.

On peut marcher dans le monde des vivants et un pas plus loin se retrouver dans celui des esprits sans le remarquer. C'est comme passer dans un miroir. On devient le reflet de ce que nous sommes l'intérieur en quelques pas, quelques mots…

C'est angoissant.

Je suis si seule, loin de tout ce que je connaissais, tout ce que je savais. Pendant les longues heures de marche, je croise des gens que je sais non vivants. Ils marchent eux aussi, dans un but imprécis, ils attendent l'opportunité de revivre.

Alors ils vont, ils errent, le regard vide par l'attente. Ils ont oubliés ce qu'ils étaient et ils l'oublieront à chaque fois.

Je suis ici la seule à me souvenir de tout, de ma vie, de Sesshomaru, de mes sentiments.

Une grande lueur jaillit du ciel vers notre terre, un nouvel esprit vient de nous rejoindre. Il n'a pas de forme…pas encore. Je suis dans le monde des esprits ici.

Et je marche, encore et encore, je rejoins Miserere dans notre palais. Ce n'est pas tellement un palais, plutôt une clairière au cœur d'une grande forêt en hauteur. Une clairière où l'on ne trouve qu'une grande source, dans laquelle se baigne sans cesse Miserere, la source d'où jaillisse les esprits des défunts. Elle est la gardienne, celle qui accepte ou refuse, celle qui garde. Pour qui ou quelle raison ?

Nous l'ignorons. Ses longs cheveux flottent sur toute la surface de la source, et son regard d'un blanc de neige miroite d'une lueur éphémère, une lueur lunaire mystique. Elle lève ses bras et envoie une autre sphère lumineuse dans le ciel, elle atterrira dans le monde des esprits dans peu de temps. Puis les loups géants s'approchent d'elle, la reniflent, s'inclinent, la caressent et elle se retournent vers moi, doucement.

« -La gardienne n'a le devoir que de garder, m'énonça-t-elle en me sentant la rejoindre. Elle n'a pas pour but de se demander pourquoi.

-Laissez moi partir, redemandais-je encore une fois.

-Depuis le début de ton séjour tu reposes sans cesse cette question, soupira-t-elle, et sans cesse tu obtiens cette même réponse…ne te lasseras-tu donc jamais ?

-Jamais ! Vous m'avez enlevé contre mon gré à ma vie, à ma liberté ! Laissez moi retourner dans mon monde, retrouver ceux que j'aime !

-Je ne le peux désormais, m'expliqua-t-elle en caressant un louveteau. Tu es mon successeur, tu as le devoir de rester ici.

-Et si je ne veux pas le devenir ? Si je refuse ce destin ?

-Que tu vives ou que tu meurs, que tu fuies ou que tu restes, tu seras mon successeur.

-Je refuse ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et une nouvelle lumière jaillit de la source. Un faisceau lumineux en sortit sans éclaboussure et partit haut dans le ciel, rejoindre le monde des esprits.

Le haut est bas ce que le bas est haut. Ici contraire et similitude sont altérés. Rien n'est comme partout ailleurs, rien n'est comme tout…

Cette femme était vraiment étrange. Elle arborait sans cesse les traits d'une vieille femme emplie de douceur et de tendresse, pourtant ses yeux reflétaient la léthargie totale. Quand elle portait son regard sur moi, j'ignorai totalement si elle me voyait ou pas, si son attention m'était destinée ou si elle regardait partout ailleurs à la fois.

« -Pourquoi me forcez vous ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Le sang qui coule dans tes veines ma chère, c'est ce sang qui appelle à ton destin…

-Alors je me couperai les veines et me viderai de ce sang !

-C'est inutile, tu as été choisi…

-Choisi par qui ? Pour quoi ? Tout ce que vous voulez que je fasse c'est gouverner un royaume où personne à par des loups ne vivent, surveiller que les esprits vont chez les esprits et que personne d'autre ne vienne ! Je ne veux pas de ce destin !

-Tu n'as pas le choix…

-Au contraire ! Je suis encore vivante, j'ai toujours le choix.

-Elle a raison Miserere, fit alors une voix venue de nulle part. »

Puis une sphère d'énergie sortit de la source en flottant dans l'air pendant quelques instants avant d'aller sur la terre ferme et de s'éteindre doucement pour laisser place à une femme. Elle était noble, rien que sa propre élégance le prouvait, et son air hautain ainsi que son regard glacial me rappela celui de Sesshomaru. Ses longs cheveux d'un blanc miroitant retombaient sur son corps et mettait en valeur son kimono gracieux. De longs cils fendaient les airs aux moindres clignements de ces yeux d'un jaune ocre serein et froid. Elle avait sur son visage deux marques juste en dessous de ses yeux, soulignant la beauté de ses pommettes.

Elle portait autour de son cou un gros collier fait d'une pierre étrange. J'y ressentais de la force et de la puissance.

« -Yue…, murmura Miserere en relevant doucement la tête, cela faisait longtemps…

-Miserere, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mis les pieds dans le monde vivant ?

-Oh, cela doit bien faire une dizaine de siècle tout au plus, répondit cette dernière. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Serais-tu venu intercepter en la faveur de la bêtise de mon successeur ?

-Tu es pourtant la gardienne de ce royaume, tu es celle qui connais le plus ses lois et ses règles, soupira la femme, alors comment peux-tu encore les enfreindre en empêchant cette petite de retrouver le monde des vivants ?

-Pour cela il lui faut le lien et elle n'en a pas. Elle ne peut donc pas y retourner.

-Quel lien ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Intervins-je.

-Le lien existe Miserere, tu le sens et tu le sais.

-Yue, pourquoi viens-tu maintenant ? Après avoir abandonner ton enfant à son errance, se pourrait-il qu'un sentiment de regret naisse en toi ?

-Ne nous disputons pas après tant d'année de retrouvaille Miserere. Je suis venue chercher l'enfant, rien d'autre.

-Alors ce qui va arriver va t'intéresser plus qu'elle…, soupira Miserere. »

Puis une grande lumière arriva de la source, encore, et une âme en sortit doucement, mais elle ne fonça pas directement dans le ciel.

Miserere leva le bras doucement vers cette dernière, et elle prit forme…

Sesshomaru se tenait là, allongé, les yeux clos, suspendu en l'air.

« -C'est impossible, murmurais-je doucement, pourquoi est-il ici ? Miserere, qui est-ce ? Ce n'est pas…

-C'est bien lui, expliqua Miserere, pauvre enfant victime de l'Arc du Scellé. La flèche a pénétré son cœur et il est mort dans d'atroce souffrance…

-Non, tremblais-je, c'est faux…

-Son âme est ici, entre la vie et la mort…, tu as le choix Yue. »

Il était…Sesshomaru était…

Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas…pas lui.

Je sentis mes jambes se dérober et je tombai dans l'eau. Le regard toujours fixé sur son corps allongé qui flottait, les bras suspendus en arrière, la tête et les jambes retombant dans le vide, les cheveux flottant autour de son si beau visage…

Ses yeux étaient clos, il semblait si paisible, si…apaisé.

Mon cœur se serra…encore et encore…les larmes me vinrent tandis que les injures sortirent de mes lèvres toutes seules, sans que je commande quoi que se soit.

Un flot de haine et de tristesse se déversa en moi, alors que l'espoir d'un jour le revoir s'effondrait. Mes mains se mirent en face de mes yeux et mes poumons se vidèrent de mes cris de douleurs.

Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner ! Pas comme ça ! Pas lui !

Pourtant…pourtant…

C'était pas comme quand Saiji avait rendu l'âme, ou quand j'ai tué mon premier youkai. C'était différent. C'était, si terrible, si…si déchirant. De le voir, de le revoir, en souvenir partout, de l'entendre à nouveau…

Mes yeux le cherchèrent dans ceux des deux femmes, dans ceux des loups sans le trouver, mon corps voulut l'étreindre, sentir sa chaleur, mais il n'était qu'esprit et j'étais matière. Tout pouvait nous séparer, tout semblait nous séparer, la société, la race, les conditions, les caractères, les envies, les destins…et maintenant la vie et la mort.

« -Comment cela…a-t-il pu…se produire, demandais-je d'une voix si faible qu'elle me sembla murmure.

-Celui qui détient l'Arc du Scellé, expliqua Miserere, vient mon enfant, ta peine n'est pas nécessaire…

-Tu n'as pas le droit, sanglotais-je…tu m'entends ! M'écriais-je, tu n'as pas le droit ! Sesshomaru-sama ! Sesshomaru-sama !!! »

Je me jetai à corps perdu sur son fantôme, le ruant de coup dans le vent, traversant son esprit de mes faibles remords.

Il ne répondait pas, comment le pourrait-il ? Il était mort ! Mort ! MORT !

Il m'avait laissé, il m'avait abandonné ! Il était parti ! Il…il…

J'hurlai de nouveau, m'arrachant les cheveux, les vêtements, me griffant la peau. Je voulais sentir la chair, la douleur physique, pour que ma douleur intérieure ne me détruise pas.

« -Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Reniflais-je faiblement en le regardant, pourquoi ! Tu étais toujours le plus puissant, tu étais toujours celui qui endurait tout ! Alors pourquoi dois-tu être celui qui meurt ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça Sesshomaru ! Tu m'entends ! Où que tu sois, je te déteste ! JE TE HAIS !!!

-Tant de peine, tant de douleur, se lamenta Miserere en me prenant la tête dans ses bras, tu peux les oublier Kumiko…tu peux guérir de cette douleur…Reste à mes côtés ma fille, je ne veux que ton bien…

-Sesshomaru-sama, pleurais-je, Nan !!!!!! Lâchez moi ! Je veux le revoir ! Je veux qu'il vive ! Sesshomaru-sama ne me laissez pas toute seule ! Ne me laissez pas…Sesshomaru…sama… »

Mais il restait de marbre, comme déconnecté ailleurs. Une statue fantomatique flottant au beau milieu de la source. Il était toujours aussi beau…bien plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Il était là, présent en face de moi…mais si loin pourtant.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure ainsi…de cette façon. Parce que, quand il ne sera plus là, quand le temps passera et que mon cœur se perdra dans la solitude damnée de ma vie, alors je ne m'en souviendrai plus.

Quand je fermerai les yeux, je ne verrai plus son sourire, ses traits si fins, ses yeux d'une beauté incroyable, parce que quand je fermerai les yeux, je ne sentirai plus ce parfum de miel exceptionnel, le plus doux des nectars que mes narines purent un jour sentir…

Parce que, quand bien même la déchirure était importante, j'étais celle qui vivrai avec…ou plutôt sans.

Et vivre sans Sesshomaru m'était déjà inenvisageable de son vivant, je me rendis compte maintenant que cela m'était impossible. Vivre sans lui, sans sa présence, sans sa chaleur, sans ses bras, ses sourires, ses moqueries, ses ordres, ses efforts touchant, ses regards pénétrant, ses caresses étrangères, ses paroles maladroites, ses incompréhensions particulières…vivre sans tout cela…ce n'était pas vivre.

Il était parti…en face de moi n'était que l'ombre de ce qu'il était…la seule chose qui me restait de lui. Même s'il ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'aimais, même si son cœur était un cadenas à sentiment, je l'aimais pour ce qu'il était.

Alors…quand à envisager l'avenir sans lui…cela m'était…plus douloureux…que n'importe quelle torture que j'avais subi.

Le perdre lui, c'était me perdre moi. Le voir mourir, c'était me voir mourir avec. Et Miserere me proposait d'oublier tout cela, d'oublier et d'errer éternellement, de devenir la Reine de ce monde étrange, brumeux et mystérieux. De veiller à ce que, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde qui passe, les âmes des amants partent se reposer en attendant de se réincarner, me rappelant constamment que je ne pourrais jamais le revoir. De renoncer à le revoir, dans une autre vie, parce que c'était mon destin, c'était…

C'était…

C'était abandonné tout simplement.

Je n'avais jamais abandonné quoi que se soit jusqu'ici. Que se soit ma liberté, mes convictions, mes passions. J'étais une prêtresse mais dont les pouvoirs spirituels naissaient de mes sentiments. Alors oublier que j'en avais c'était abandonner et je ne pouvais pas.

Je relevai me tête si lourde, et regardai l'âme de Sesshomaru une dernière fois avant de déclarer :

« -Prenez le…

-Alors tu acceptes de rester ici ?

-Non, réprimais-je, j'accepte de mourir à sa place.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir mon enfant, tu vas régner, rétorqua Miserere.

-Tu ne comprends pas Miserere, expliqua Yue, tu ne peux plus comprendre parce que tu as oublié les sentiments. Kumiko, serais-tu donc vraiment prête à accepter d'échanger la vie de mon fils contre la tienne, ton existence, tout ce qui t'a jusqu'ici régi ?

-Sesshomaru-sama est mort à cause d'une arme de ce monde, déclarais-je, autrement il n'aurait été tué. Puisque je suis condamnée à errer, autant que je le fasse d'une manière qui me convienne.

-Tu renoncerais à l'homme que tu aimes ? Demanda Miserere, pour qu'il vive et qu'il demeure comme dans tes souvenirs ?

-Ce n'est pas ce Sesshomaru, montrais-je du doigt, que j'aime ! C'est celui qui est vivant, qui est libre, fidèle à soi-même et lui-même. Alors oui j'y renoncerais ! J'y renoncerais mille fois s'il le fallait pour qu'il demeure comme dans mes souvenirs…

-Soit, déclara Miserere, Yue, tu es libre de récupérer ton enfant et de le ramener à la vie par tes moyens.

-Miserere…tu as oublié ce qu'était la Miséricorde. »

Puis elle repartit avec l'âme de Sesshomaru, tristesse et chagrin dans son regard pourtant froid et inexpressif. Ses dernières paroles choquèrent Miserere qui resta pétrifiée de surprise avant de se retourner et de retrouver sa tâche.

Moi je restai là, digérant difficilement le fait que...qu'il soit vivant ou mort, jamais plus je ne le reverrai. Et ça, ce fut l'arme qui m'acheva.

Je tombai dans le chaos tourmenté, me battant sans cesse contre l'oubli…

Parce que c'était ça…ma plus grande peur. L'oublier lui, tous nos moments de joie comme de peine, oublier jusqu'à son propre nom, oublier tout de ce qu'il était, tout ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. J'avais peur…d'oublier que je l'aimais.

Avant de sombrer Miserere vint me cueillir dans ses bras, et me caressa le front comme le faisait ma mère.

« -Ma fille, mon enfant, pourquoi toute cette souffrance ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

-J'ai peur, murmurais-je.

-Mais de quoi as-tu peur ma fille ?

-J'ai peur…d'oublier que je l'aimais…

-Reposes-toi maintenant, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, fit-elle la voix tremblante, tu n'auras bientôt plus mal…

-Je vais l'oublier n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que vous vouliez depuis le début, que j'oubli tout du monde des vivants, que je me perde dans l'abandon de ma mémoire à jamais…pour me garder ici.

-Ne dis pas…de bêtise ma chérie, c'est pour ton bonheur…

-Je ne serai plus jamais heureuse, déclarais-je avant de fermer les yeux. »

Une porte, toute petite, au fond de mon cœur, se referma, ce qu'elle renfermait…je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus en fait…

Pourquoi ce cœur lourd ? Pourquoi cette envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si triste ?

Pourquoi ?


	54. Epilogue

Ah mina T_T je suis tellement contente. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à terminer une fanfiction et à être autant appréciée...Promis je ne vous ferai pas languir plus longtemps! Parce que franchement, je suis comblée. Autant de commentaire, autant de soutien...halalala je vous adore. N'ayez crainte pour la suite, moi je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas vécu assez d'aventure pour se permettre de se reposer (mouahahaha je suis trop cruel). Après tout, Sesshomaru n'est pas très certain de ses sentiments, (limite l vient de découvrir ce que c'est!), et puis il y a encore Nekoto et comme tu l'as trouvé Serupendity qui est derrière de grosses manigances et je peux vous certifier que ce n'est pas terminé^^ loin de là.

Enfin bref, voila l'épilogue et la raison pour laquelle cette histoire a pour titre peut être toi^^.

Pour ceux et celles qui ont vu le clip, voici quelques images que vous pourrez garder en mémoire:

-la rencontre: dans le clip l'héroine est prisonnière et c'est le garçon qui vient la libérer. Quelle image peut-on y associer à cela? Très simple, la cellule, les chaînes, c'est Kumiko et sa propre incapacité. Elle a vérouillé son coeur et sa personne à l'espoir d'un jour changer totalement. Le fait que dans le clip l'héroine soit toute seule dans sa cellule est incarné ici par l'absence de motivation. La pièce est totalement hermétique et insalubre, à l'image du monde dans lequel elle vivait autrefois.

Après on voit un gars (pas mal du tout d'ailleurs j'adore ses yeux même si c'est un dessin) débarquer et la libérer. On ne sait pas encore pourquoi, mais vu le regard qu'elle lui lance bah on devine qu'elle l'aime. Chose qui devient logique avec les actions de Kumiko. En revanche on ignore tout du garçon comme de Sesshomaru, son passé, ses pensées, ses sentiments. On ne peut pas le deviner, à l'image des vêtements du garçon, de son apparence (long manteau bleu et botte de cuir).

Puis ils s'enfuient. Là, n'imaginez pas toutes les péripéties qu'ils vivent, restez seulement à l'intérieur d'eux même. Ils courent l'un à côtés de l'autre, détruisant les ennemis qui leurs barrent la route. Les ennemis (des poupées bizarres) sont les obstacles qui les amènent à s'aimer l'un à l'autre. Les pas qu'ils font pour avancer sont les acceptations de chacun, les coups que l'héroine donne avec acharnement sont à l'image des progrès de Kumiko. Au fur et à mesure que les deux amants s'enfuient dans les souterrains, Kumiko grandit et apprend à apprécier le nouveau monde (image de la liberté). Elle suit Sesshomaru sans s'en rendre compte et même si elle tente de faire sans, elle remarque bien vite qu'à part lui elle n'a pas de repère. Comme le garçon du clip, sa survie dépend de lui et de lui seul. C'est pourquoi quand on les voit se battre plus tard, elle ne se défend plus mais lui si. Puis l'héroine tombe dans l'eau et commence à se noyer. Là on peut immédiatement faire un rapport avec l'île des captifs et le séjour oppréssant et terriblement marquant. Puisqu'entouré de souffrance elle y perd son souffle et sa propre conscience est ébranlé. Dans le clip, elle tombe dans l'eau, perd son souffle et commence à se noyer quand le garçon vient la chercher l'embrasse et lui redonne de l'air. C'est (vous l'aurez compris) exactement l'image de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Kumiko s'est noyé dans la peur, la terreur, la souffrance et n'avait plus qu'une volonté, retrouver Sesshomaru. Quand à lui, quand il l'a retrouvé, il a commencé à vraiment témoigner de l'affection pour elle (il la sert dans ses bras, il la console après, il veille sur sa santé, il va même jusqu'à voir Inuyasha).

Puis la scène dans le clip où ils se donnent la main: là je pourrais la comparer avec le moment où Sesshomaru vient la chercher dans son époque et la ramène chez elle. Ce geste est assez similaire bien que différent dans les intentions. Puis le retour d'autres combats, où on les voit se battre, grimper une échelle, le garçon étant toujours le même guide et défendant comme il peut.

Puis on voit l'héroine ouvrir une trappe en hauteur et la grande lumière les aveugle. Dans mon histoire, cela s'illustre tout simplement par le fait que Kumiko ai accepté ses sentiments pour lui et qu'elle était prête à vivre à ses côtés même si cela n'était pas réciproque. Elle a enfin trouvé un moyen de vivre, une raison de rester, et s'est enfin sentie chez elle dans ce nouveau monde plus lumineux et plus prometteur.

Toutefois, le passé les rattrape. Dans le clip c'est une flèche qui vient les punir parce qu'ils sont sortis de la cité souterraine (certainement sans autorisation). Le fait que se soit une flèche doit vous rappeler la flèche de...Serupendity (parce que oui c'était bien elle). D'une part elle les sépare pour toujours, en tuant Sesshomaru elle condamne Kumiko à vivre sans, ensuite on pourrait aussi voir l'image de la flèche qui traverse les deux amants comme la création du lien. Miserere disait qu'il fallait un amour réciproque pour que Kumiko reste, or elle l'avait demandé quand Sesshomaru se voilait encore la face et n'osait regarder dans les yeux la vérité.

A la fin seulement il s'en rend compte quelque temps avant d'être tué. Dans le clip, les amants se regardent dans les yeux (pour la véritable première fois) assimilable à la vérité de leurs sentiments. Puis la flèche les frappe toutefois le garçon essaie de sauver l'héroine en se mettant dos à la flèche mais elle est trop puissante et elle frappe les deux. Le lien se crée, dans la mort...

Enfin, voila pour les nombreuses images assimilables au clip de Mylène Farmer de la musique Peut être Toi. Certes, allez trouver du logique la dedans^^ en fait c'est plutôt du symbolisme...

Mais bon, place à l'épilogue et à bientôt pour la suite de leur grande aventure.

Epilogue : Peut être Toi

Deux mois. Deux longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Sesshomaru. Dévoré par la haine et la rancœur, Inuyasha s'était lancé à la poursuite de l'Archer, sans arriver à le trouver, pendant que l'armée du Clan du Dragon battait en retraite.

Kotetsu était revenu au même moment, un bébé dragon dans ses bras. Il le défendit au prix de sa vie, se battant avec une force et une rage nouvelle en apprenant la chute de Sesshomaru. Bien sûr, personne ne voulait y croire, que cela soit Kagome sur le dos de Kirara ou Miharu courant pour enlacer Kotetsu et pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps en apprenant la nouvelle. Les humains encore vivants agonisaient au sol, la douleur du sang du dragon étant plus qu'insupportable pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

Mais leurs cris de douleur, leurs lamentations semblaient silencieuse par rapport à la déchirure de la nouvelle.

Les maitres dragonniers portèrent le prince guerrier et l'amenèrent au camp, d'une marche funèbre rythmé aux sons des murmures du vent. Les soldats rejoignaient le cortège, des voix féminines s'élevèrent dans les cieux, hommage envers le plus grand de tous les guerriers. Miharu pleurait, Kagome la rejoignit bientôt, suivi de Sango et de Shippo. Personne n'osait crier de joie, personne n'osait déclarer la victoire…car en fin de compte ils avaient perdu bien plus qu'une simple bataille. Tous semblaient devenus muets de chagrin en voyant le cortège partir et ils installèrent Sesshomaru au centre du camp.

Ils s'apprêtaient à lui rendre hommage et à lui donner des funérailles grandioses quand une imposante lumière apparut dans le ciel et se posa sur le sol.

Une femme, à la longue chevelure blanche se tenait là, droite et noble, une version féminine de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha fut le premier à réagir et brandit Tessaiga menaçant. Mais Kagome l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

La femme s'avança et posa sa main sur la joue de Sesshomaru, froide et rigide.

« -Ah, Sesshomaru…, soupira-t-elle sans le moindre chagrin. Il semblerait que le destin se ligue contre toi…

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha-sama, intervint Myoga, il s'agit de Yue-sama, la mère de Sesshomaru-sama.

-Yue-sama ? Répéta Kagome.

-Alors c'est donc toi le fils d'Izayoi, fit-elle doucement en regardant Inuyasha, tu as hérité de l'amour pour les humains de ton père…

-Et je vois d'où provient la froideur de Sesshomaru, rétorqua ce dernier.

-Oui…mon pauvre fils, je devrais me réjouir de la situation, mais je sais que tu n'en reviendras que malheureux…

-De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda Miharu.

-Par ici. »

Ils suivirent la femme qui se dirigeait vers la colline, d'un pas lent et élégant, silencieux dans sa grâce.

Puis, arrivés à la colline, elle leur tourna le dos et abaissa légèrement la tête :

« -Kumiko va très bien, informa-t-elle pour Kotetsu et Kagome, du moins, pour l'instant…

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Demanda Kagome en serrant la manche de son mari, que va-t-il lui arriver ?

-Il faut pour l'instant remonter un peu avant l'incident. Miserere a crée un arc puissant à partir des pierres et de morceaux d'esprit cristallisé. Cet arc, vous le connaissez sûrement sous le nom d'Arc du Scellé.

-Miserere, la même femme qui a enlevé Kumiko ?

-Oui. La personne qui possède cet arc l'a utilisé contre Sesshomaru et il en a subit les frais, poursuivit Yue. En temps normal, il serait impossible de le ramener à la vie, même en utilisant le Tenseiga qui possède aussi un élément du monde spirituel…

-Où voulez vous en venir ? S'enquit Miharu impatiente en dorlotant le petit dragon.

-Sesshomaru va revenir à la vie, annonça-t-elle. Mais pour sa sécurité vous êtes prié de ne rien dire.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Inuyasha. Et quel rapport avec Kumiko ?

-Tant que Kumiko gardera en mémoire son amour pour Sesshomaru, elle ne pourra succéder à Miserere, expliqua Yue.

-Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il était mort…, protesta Kotetsu. Alors quel est le rapport ?

-Quand une personne meurt, son esprit et son âme passe par la porte de l'au-delà, détailla Yue. Pour accéder au monde des esprits, ces derniers doivent franchir la frontière et donc passer par le royaume de Miserere. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour mon fils.

-Alors Kumiko l'a appris, remarqua Kagome la voix tremblante, mon dieu…la pauvre.

-J'étais venue pour la récupérer elle, mais Miserere m'a imposé la condition. Je ne pouvais pas repartir avec deux personnes.

-Alors vous avez choisi votre fils, conclua Kagome.

-Non, je n'ai rien choisi. Kumiko l'a fait.

-Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que Sesshomaru revienne ! S'écria Kotetsu. Mais pourquoi ?

-T'as de la bouse dans le cerveau ou quoi crétin ! Injuria Miharu, parce qu'elle l'aimait pauvre andouille ! Elle…elle a préféré renoncer à son amour, à tous ses souvenirs pour que Sesshomaru revienne…personne ne mériterait pareil sacrifice. »

Et elle se remit à pleurer, pas pour la même personne.

Ainsi la mère était repartie avec son fils, le secret de sa survie enfermé dans un coin de chacun.

Les rumeurs de sa mort se propagèrent sur toute la surface du continent et les jours passèrent, jours pendant lesquels Sesshomaru dormait profondément dans sa chambre, surveillé par sa mère.

« -Je me demande comment tu vas réagir, toi qui avait enfin trouvé un but dans ton errance… »

Murmurait-elle en le regardant longuement durant son repos. Les journées passèrent, devenant semaines puis mois. Au bout de deux mois, enfin, il se réveilla.

Se fut Jaken le premier à le voir. Le pauvre avait traversé tout seul la distance qui séparait le camp de la maisonnée de Yue, et était arrivé une semaine avant le réveil de son maître.

Les paupières s'ébrouèrent et deux sphères dorées refirent surface, clignant timidement par la lumière nouvelle.

Yue arriva en hâte et accueillit son enfant dans une froideur sans précédent :

« -Il était temps. »

Il ne répondit pas, jetant des regards neutres autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

« -Inutile mon fils, elle n'est pas là.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Tu es revenu à la vie…, commença à expliquer la mère.

-Pourquoi ses regards tristes ?

-Si tu me laissais t'expliquer tu pourrais peut être comprendre, se défendit sa mère.

-Je ne peux plus être aux côtés de Kumiko, fit-il simplement, tu devrais être heureuse toi qui détestes autant les humains. »

La mère s'arrêta, pétrifiée de surprise. Ainsi son fils le savait déjà. Comment cela était possible ? Allez savoir.

Sesshomaru savait.

Il avait passé deux mois dans un coma profond, à la recherche de Kumiko. Et quand il l'avait trouvé, il l'avait déjà perdu.

A son réveil, il n'avait qu'en tête que l'image d'une jeune femme endormie au coin d'une petite source pure, ses longs cheveux d'argent s'éparpillant autour de son corps fin et svelte, des larmes cristallines s'échappant de ses yeux clos.

Il avait compris, il avait appris à comprendre. Et à son réveil, sa douleur intérieur n'en fut que plus ébranlée. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de son impassibilité, tant la douleur lui poignardait le cœur.

« -Le destin s'est lié contre toi mon fils, annonça alors Yue.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu appelles destin, vieille sorcière, rétorqua son fils en se levant comme s'il n'avait jamais dormi. Jaken, on y va.

-Mais où maître ?

-Retrouver mon esclave et tuer celui qui a tenté de me tuer, expliqua-t-il en commençant à partir.

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Elle a sacrifié sa mémoire, l'amour qu'elle te portait pour ta vie. Aller à l'encontre de sa décision serait un manque de respect envers elle !

-Pfeuh ! Comme si cela me faisait quoi que se soit ! Cette imbécile agit toujours de manière irresponsable et puérile, cracha-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas tellement changé, soupira la mère, tu en fais toujours à ta tête. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il quitta la demeure sans demander son reste, sans même se retourner une dernière fois. Cela le ramenait à de nombreuses années, quand il avait décidé de suivre la voie du conquérant, d'acquérir le pouvoir suprême et de régner sur son empire qu'il aurait bâti de ses mains.

« Comme j'ai été stupide de songer ainsi, songeait-il en traçant son chemin. Mais maintenant j'ai un véritable objectif, un véritable but à atteindre et tout cela je te le dois Kumiko. Alors attend moi, où que tu sois, je te retrouverai. Et je pourrais te le dire. La raison qui m'a fait revenir, la raison que j'ai trouvée à mon errance, la réponse cette question du « quelle est ta raison d'exister ». Je pourrais te le murmurer tout bas ou le crier sur tous les toits. Celle que j'aime, c'est peut être toi. »

Fin.

_____________________________

Je vous remercie toute pour votre soutien et votre fidélité. N'hésitez pas à venir vérifier si j'ai posté une suite, mais je ne pense pas avant au moins une semaine. Voila^^ histoire que je puisse souffler et vous rêver à leur retrouvaille^^ (je n'aime pas les bad end donc ne vous en faites pas!)


End file.
